Nuances de Bellarke
by AmandineH
Summary: "Bellarke AU drabbles/tumblr prompts" Cette fiction sera composée de plusieurs chapitres, chacun avec une différente trame ! CH1 : Bellamy et Clarke entament une compétition sur Just Dance. CH2 : Bellamy appelle un numéro inconnu qui se trouve être Clarke.
1. Chapitre 1 - Just Dance

**#1 : Octavia et Lincoln décident d'organiser une soirée Just Dance pour voir une compétition se former entre Bellamy et Clarke...**

* * *

Pour Octavia, rien n'était plus drôle que de voir son frère et Clarke se prendre le bec. Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle les regarde se disputer pour n'importe quel sujet. Si ce n'est pas sur le programme de télévision, c'est sur le repas qu'ils commandent. Si ce n'est pas sur le bar dans lequel ils vont, c'est sur les musiques sur lesquelles danser.

Lorsqu'elle a présenté Clarke à Bellamy, il y a quatre ans, elle pensait que sa meilleure amie et son frère allaient s'entendre à merveille. Ils avaient au moins une chose en commun : Octavia. Cependant, elle a tout de suite compris que tout n'allait pas être rose. Bellamy a commencé à appeler Clarke dès le premier jour « princesse », ce qui lui a valut un œil au beurre noir une seconde après. Depuis ce jour, ils se disputent la moitié du temps et se taquinent durant l'autre moitié. Espérons que la soirée qu'elle organise ce soir se passera bien.

Octavia prend son téléphone portable dans sa main et compose le numéro de téléphone de Raven en croisant les doigts. Cette dernière décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle directement.

\- Bonjour ! Ça va, merci de me le demander Raven.

\- Va droit au but.

\- J'organise une soirée Just Dance. Ce soir. Mon appartement.

\- Clarke et Bellamy seront présents ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi alors.

Octavia soupire en entendant les paroles de Raven. Elle se pince l'arête du nez et essaye de trouver des arguments.

\- S'il te plaît Raven, ça va être drôle !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? La dernière fois qu'on a joué au Monopoly, ils sont restés debout jusqu'à 5 heures du matin !

Octavia sourit à l'évocation de cette anecdote. Il y a quelques mois, tout le monde était chez Clarke pour jouer au Monopoly. Au bout de deux heures de jeu, il ne restait plus que Clarke et Bellamy. Clarke devait environ 3,000 d'argent à la banque mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle s'est acharnée jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Dès que les mots « j'abandonne » avaient franchis ses lèvres, Bellamy avait fait le tour de son appartement en criant qu'il était « le roi du monde ».

\- Allez Raven ! On va s'ennuyer ce soir s'ils ne sont pas présents ! Comme ça, si on en a marre de danser, on les laisse tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés.

\- Je sais que tu aimerais qu'ils soient en couple Octavia, mais au bout de quatre ans tu devrais quand même commencer à lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je suis une Blake, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ton discours aura changé lorsqu'ils se balanceront des objets à la figure...

Octavia réussi finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'argumentation, a inviter Raven et Wick à la soirée. Elle appelle ensuite Jasper et Monty, qui acceptent directement en entendant les noms de Clarke et Bellamy. Comme Octavia, ils pensent qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre...

Quelques minutes après, Lincoln entre dans la pièce alors qu'Octavia fixe son téléphone portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande-t-il en piochant quelque chose dans le frigidaire.

\- Je dois appeler Bellamy et Clarke.

\- Attends... tu as appelé tout le monde sauf eux ? Je suis sûr que Monty et Jasper ne viennent que parce qu'ils seront présents !

\- Mais j'ai peur qu'ils me disent non !

\- Prends ton courage à deux mains.

Octavia hoche la tête en mordant ses lèvres et appuie sur le nom de son grand frère. Elle attend désespérément quelques secondes.

\- Allô ?

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie-t-il à son tour en l'imitant.

\- Ce soir. Chez moi. Just Dance.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins formuler une phrase ? Il faut que tu perdes cette habitude.

\- Tu as compris l'idée, c'est déjà ça !

\- Est-ce que Clarke sera présente ?

\- Non, dit-elle en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

\- D'accord, à ce soir.

Octavia raccroche le téléphone et prend une nouvelle inspiration en appuyant sur le nom de son amie. Il ne reste plus qu'elle à convaincre.

\- Quoi ? demande Clarke en répondant au téléphone.

\- Ça te dis de venir chez moi ce soir ? Il y aura tout le monde.

\- C'est à dire, tout le monde ?

\- Bellamy ne sera pas présent.

\- À ce soir.

Lincoln commence à rire lorsque sa fiancée se lève et fait quelques mouvements de danse. Il se lève à son tour et la prend dans ses bras en la faisant virevolter.

\- Tu es diabolique, dit-il en riant.

* * *

Bellamy entre dans l'appartement de sa sœur sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Lincoln se lève automatiquement du canapé et vient lui faire une légère accolade. Bellamy s'affale dans le canapé à côté de sa sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Quoi de neuf, sœurette ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Raven, Wick, Monty et Jasper.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas gênés ! s'exclame Octavia en riant.

\- On entre comme dans un moulin chez toi, dit Raven en s'approchant et en tirant sur le bras de Bellamy.

Il se lève du canapé en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle prend rapidement sa place à côté d'Octavia.

\- Tu as vraiment pris ma place ? Alors que j'étais installé confortablement ?

\- Les dames d'abord, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Depuis quand tu es une femme toi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le demander à Wick.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre sur votre vie sexuelle, dit Bellamy en grimaçant.

\- Ça c'est juste parce que tu n'en a plus, déclare Wick en riant.

\- Comment ça je n'en ai plus ? dit Bellamy en semblant offensé. D'accord, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne couche avec personne, mais c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, c'est tout.

\- Avant tu couchais avec une nouvelle fille tous les jours, dit Octavia en roulant les yeux.

\- J'ai mûri, c'est tout. Ce n'est plus de mon âge.

\- Tu as 26 ans !

Bellamy hausse les épaules et se dirige vers l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il pioche quelque chose dans le frigidaire et regarde ses amis.

\- On commence cette partie de Just Dance ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, dit Octavia en mordant sa lèvre. On a qu'à attendre un petit peu.

\- Pourquoi ça ? On est au complet, je ne vois pas pourqu...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre d'un seul coup pour laisser place à une petite femme blonde. Clarke est habillée le plus simplement possible ; un jean et un t-shirt noir et blanc. Elle sourit en voyant ses amis mais se renfrogne lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne la question, crache-t-il dans sa direction.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Octavia commence à s'intéresser grandement à la télévision en face d'elle. Raven et Wick commencent à rigoler alors que Jasper se lève et fonce donner une longue étreinte à Clarke.

\- Ce n'est rien Clarke, lui dit-il en se séparant d'elle. On va tous passer une excellente soirée sans disputes et sans chamailleries. C'est d'accord ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire ça à lui, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Bellamy.

\- Je te signale que j'ai un nom !

Elle soupire bruyamment alors que tout le monde les regarde, un air inquiet sur le visage. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Bellamy s'avance et met son bras sur les épaules de Clarke. Celle-ci secoue la tête en soufflant par le nez.

\- On va essayer d'être calme ce soir, pas vrai princesse ?

\- Si tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu devrais déjà être habituée.

Clarke balance doucement son coude dans les côtes de Bellamy. Celui-ci rit et prend le visage de Clarke entre ses mains. Celle-ci commence à rire en essayant de le repousser alors qu'il plante un long baiser baveux sur sa joue. Elle s'écarte en essuyant sa bave.

\- T'es répugnant, dit-elle en riant. Tu m'as contaminé !

\- J'ai déjà contaminé ton cœur depuis longtemps, Clarke.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la meilleure façon par contre, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tourne vers le groupe d'amis qui esquissent des soupirs de soulagement en les voyant rire. Apparemment, ils sont plus d'humeur taquine qu'autre chose.

\- Bon, on se la fait cette partie ? demande Bellamy.

Clarke prend les manettes de Wii tandis que Lincoln met le jeu Just Dance en place. Le groupe d'amis fait attention tout d'abord à ne pas mettre Bellamy face à Clarke.

\- Et nous on joue quand ? demande Clarke au bout d'une petite heure.

Raven et Wick se retrouvent face à face sur la danse du film _La Reine des Neiges_ , « Libérée, délivrée ». Octavia commence à chanter les paroles dès que la chanson démarre alors que Wick et Raven entament leurs pas de danse en rythme. Ils arrivent finalement tous les deux au même score.

\- On est doués ! s'exclame Raven en donnant une tape dans la main à Wick.

\- Qui c'est le meilleur couple de la planète ? demande-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

\- Lincoln et moi bien évidement, intervient Octavia en se levant et en les séparant.

Tout le monde rit grâce à l'intervention d'Octavia. Finalement, Bellamy se lève et prend l'une des manettes de la Wii. Il prend la deuxième et la tend à Clarke, assise sur le canapé.

\- À nous deux, Griffin.

\- Je vais te battre à plat de couture, Blake.

Bellamy choisi l'une des chansons les plus dures du jeu qu'il a l'habitude de faire avec Clarke. Monty soupire lourdement en voyant son choix.

\- _You Can Touch This_ ? Encore ?

\- Il met celle-ci juste parce qu'il la connaît, dit alors Clarke. Il a peur du changement, c'est beaucoup trop pour lui.

\- J'ai seulement pensé à toi, princesse. Je sais que tu es un peu limitée niveau efforts physiques.

\- Sérieusement ? dit celle-ci en haussant un sourcil. S'il le faut, cette partie durera toute la nuit.

Octavia et Raven soupirent en chœur en entendant les paroles de Clarke. Ils risquent de rester ici très longtemps...

Après trois danses de Just Dance, Lincoln et Wick essayent de jouer mais Bellamy et Clarke continuent leur compétition. Lorsqu'ils entament la 5ème danse, Jasper décide de commander une pizza. Tout le monde se met d'accord sauf...

\- Je n'aime pas le fromage ! s'exclame Clarke sans arrêter de danser. Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Et moi je n'aime pas les olives, dit Bellamy en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour la danse.

\- Tu peux retirer les olives !

\- Tu peux retirer le fromage !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que les olives !

Bellamy tend son bras droit et frappe l'épaule de Clarke alors que celle-ci le frappe à plusieurs reprises en continuant à danser.

\- Je vais en commander trois alors, dit finalement Jasper en soupirant.

La pizza arrive alors que Clarke et Bellamy finissent leur danse sur _Moves Like Jager_. Ils s'apprêtent à mettre la chanson suivante lorsque Octavia prend la manette de Wii dans ses mains.

\- On MANGE !

Clarke soupire et part quelques secondes dans la salle de bain. Bellamy, pendant ce temps là, enlève son t-shirt trempé de sueur et s'assoit sur le sol autour de ses amis. Clarke revient en portant un débardeur ainsi qu'un short en coton. Elle se fait un chignon sur la tête.

\- Mes vêtements étaient trempés de sueur, dit-elle à Octavia en s'asseyant sur le sol. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, ça va. Tu me faisais un peu pitié d'ailleurs.

\- Tais-toi, dit-elle en riant.

\- On fait quoi après ? demande Lincoln. On regarde un film ?

\- Si c'est pour voir tous les _Pirates des Caraïbes_ à cause de Bellamy non merci, grommelle Clarke.

\- Tu crois que tes films sont mieux ? _Twilight_ et _Hunger Games_ ?

\- Bien-sûr que c'est mieux !

\- Tu as des goûts de merd...

\- STOP !

Clarke balance un morceau de chorizo au visage de Bellamy qui l'attrape au vol et le mange. Il met sa main entière dans le fromage de sa pizza et l'étale en travers du visage de Clarke. Celle-ci ouvre la bouche et se fige, tandis que les autres regardent son visage rempli de fromage.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit Clarke en se tournant vers lui. J'ai un élan d'amitié envers toi ce soir. J'ai vraiment envie de te faire un câlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens par ici, dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

\- NON !

Bellamy comprend la supercherie et se lève rapidement en faisant le tour du salon. Clarke le suit en courant et réussit à grimper sur son dos, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle essuie son visage sur le dos nu de Bellamy alors qu'il grogne.

Tout le monde dans la pièce commence à rire alors qu'Octavia se dirige vers le frigidaire et sort une boite remplie de cookies.

\- Qui en veut ? Ils sont tous au chocolat noir sauf un qui est au chocolat blanc.

\- C'EST POUR MOI ! s'écrie Bellamy en étendant son bras et en le prenant.

\- NON ! s'écrie à son tour Clarke, toujours dans son dos.

Bellamy commence à l'approcher de sa bouche alors qu'elle essaye de lui prendre en enlevant ses bras de son cou et en s'accrochant avec ses jambes à lui pour attraper le cookie. Il étend son bras loin au dessus de lui pour mettre le cookie hors de sa portée.

\- C'est le mien ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je déteste le chocolat noir ! Donne-le moi tout de suite !

\- D'accord.

Il approche le cookie de sa bouche et le lèche de haut en bas. Il le tend finalement à Clarke qui le prend en grimaçant et en descendant de son dos. Bellamy rit et se tourne vers elle.

\- Alors tu le veux toujours ? dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça change.

À ces mots, Clarke enfourne une grosse bouchée du cookie dans sa bouche et le mâche en lui souriant. Il grossit ses yeux et ouvre la bouche, encore choqué par son geste. Il reprend finalement ses esprits en secouant la tête.

\- C'est super sexy.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en donner un bout quand même ? dit-il en étendant son bras.

\- Pas touche, réplique-t-elle en le frappant du bout des doigts.

Ils retournent tous les deux dans le salon. Ils aident finalement leurs amis à ranger les cartons de pizza. Clarke propose à Bellamy une dernière partie de Just Dance, ce qu'il accepte immédiatement. Raven regarde Wick et roule les yeux au ciel en disant « on ne regardera jamais ce film finalement ».

* * *

\- ARRÊTE DE TRICHER !

\- JE NE TRICHE PAS !

\- TU ESSAYES DE ME DÉCONCENTRER !

Il est environ deux heures du matin et Bellamy et Clarke en sont sans doute à la 12ème danse d'affilé. Ils sont tout en sueurs et respirent comme des bêtes enragés... mais ils ne veulent toujours pas abandonner. Ils se frappent entre deux alors qu'ils dansent et se crient dessus depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Bellamy danse torse-nu depuis tout à l'heure alors que Clarke est obligée de supporter un débardeur.

\- Fini ! s'exclame celle-ci en terminant la chanson.

\- Je viens de gagner celle-là, ce qui fait 6-6.

\- Et si on faisait la dernière ? propose Clarke. Celle-ci déterminera tout.

Bellamy accepte et commence à piocher parmi la liste des danses qu'ils n'ont pas encore faits. Monty a soudainement une idée.

\- Et si vous pariez ? leur demande-t-il.

Clarke le regarde sans comprendre puis regarde Bellamy. Celui-ci semble réfléchir – chose très rare chez lui – et ouvre la bouche.

\- D'accord princesse. Si tu gagnes, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

\- Tu mettra mon surnom au propre puisque tu me traitera comme une vraie princesse pendant un mois. Dès que je t'ordonnerais quelque chose, tu le fera sans discuter.

\- Très bien, et si c'est moi qui gagne... tu me massera le dos dès que je te le demande pendant DEUX mois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demande Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as déjà fais une fois un massage que j'avais grandement apprécié, j'aimerais retenter l'expérience durant plusieurs mois. Mon dos souffre.

\- Bien.

Bellamy tend sa main en avant et Clarke la serre de haut en bas. Ils choisissent la chanson d'après et commencent à danser férocement dessus. Lincoln retient son souffle tout du long.

Lorsque la musique se termine, les points s'affichent.

\- PRENDS ÇA DANS TA FACE, BLAKE !

Clarke commence à sauter sur place comme une folle en criant plusieurs fois le mot « OUAIS ! ». Bellamy la regarde en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête. Clarke s'approche de lui et enfonce son index dans son torse.

\- Tu as peut-être gagné au Monopoly mais je t'ai battu au Just Dance alors que tu disais que tu étais le MEILLEUR !

\- Tais-toi, Cl...

\- Bellamy Blake battu par la meilleure amie de sa sœur ! Une fille vient de te battre à quelque chose de physique !

\- Je...

\- C'est la HONTE, Bellamy ! TU AS PERDU, PERDU, PERDU, PERDU, PER...

Bellamy étend son bras droit en plaquant sa main contre l'arrière du crâne de Clarke. Il l'attire rapidement contre elle et pose violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke exprime une exclamation de surprise ce qui lui permet à lui de rencontrer sa langue. Clarke approfondit une seconde le baiser mais pose rapidement ses paumes de main contre son torse en le poussant violemment loin d'elle.

\- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour que tu arrêtes de parler ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Et tu crois que le meilleur moyen c'est de m'embrasser ? continue-t-elle. Tu te fi...

\- Oh c'est bon princesse, arrête de faire la fille innocente ! Je te signale que tu as répondu à mon baiser !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Tu m'as embrassé toi aussi !

\- Seulement parce que tu m'as surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à...

\- Arrête un peu Clarke, ça fait des mois qu'il y a de la tension sexuelle entre nous !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Je crois que...

Clarke ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et prend son visage entre ses mains en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy n'a pas le temps de répondre à son baiser puisqu'elle se recule rapidement en posant ses paumes sur son torse.

\- Tu es tout en sueur, lui dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je sais que ça t'excite.

Clarke ne répond pas, s'avance rapidement et l'embrasse. Bellamy répond immédiatement à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps et en la plaquant contre son torse. Clarke laisse ses mains aller dans ses cheveux bruns qu'elle commence à tirer un à un. Elle sépare ses lèvres des siennes quelques secondes et le regarde.

\- Je te déteste tellement, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard de colère.

\- Tu es insupportable, répond-il.

Il reprend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement alors qu'elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Octavia met sa main contre son cœur en souriant devant cette scène. Lincoln commence à rire et embrasse la tempe de sa petite amie. Raven secoue la tête et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Wick.

Clarke et Bellamy se séparent définitivement et se regardent, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je t'ai quand même battu... commence-t-elle à dire.

\- Ne gâche pas tout, dit celui-ci en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

 _(Clarke fut traité non comme une princesse mais comme une reine à chaque moment passé avec Bellamy)_

 _(Ils refirent une soirée Just Dance deux ans après et finalement Bellamy réussi à battre Clarke après quelques heures de jeu)_

 _(Ils ont automatiquement acheté une Wii lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble)_

* * *

 **Me voilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction... bon, même si techniquement ce n'en est pas une réelle. J'espère que vous avez compris le fonctionnement de cette fiction. Si vous avez bien compris, le chapitre 2 sera sur une histoire différente entre Clarke et Bellamy. La plupart d'entre vous ne sont sans doute pas habitués à ce genre de fictions mais justement, ça me permet de vous le faire découvrir ! J'ai toujours en parallèle _Plus qu'un jeu_ , bien sûr !**

 **En tout cas, si vous avez des idées que vous voulez voir sur un chapitre je suis très ouverte d'esprit, vous pouvez me faire des propositions (que ce soi dans le monde moderne ou dans le monde de The 100) Voilà !**

 **P.S. : Merci à ma BFFOFF Géraldine qui m'a trouvé le nom de cette fiction !**

 **\+ les chapitres seront irréguliers niveau mots, certains en auront 4000 tandis que d'autres en auront 2000. Ça dépend l'histoire de départ.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Numéro de téléphone

**#2 Mes potes me défient d'appeler un numéro situé sur la table en face de moi donc je compose ton numéro et OUAH TU N'ES PAS UN HOMME EN FAIT !**

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller dans ce café avec mes amis. Je savais qu'ils allaient se comporter de cette façon.

Je passe ma main gauche dans mes cheveux noirs coupés courts et soupire en les voyant ricaner sur une brunette au loin.

\- Les gars, intervins-je finalement, vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez décemment en public ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne reluques pas les femmes ? me demande Murphy en riant.

\- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que c'était débile, peut-être ?

\- Oh Bellamy, t'es vraiment pas drôle, me dit à son tour Miller.

Je secoue la tête en laissant échapper un petit sourire. J'aime vraiment Murphy et Miller mais ils draguent vraiment tout ce qu'ils trouvent, c'est du n'importe quoi. Je suis moi-même un homme à femmes mais je ne considère pas les femmes comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Elles sont plus que ça.

\- Je crois que je vais aller lui demander son numéro, dit Murphy en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je pari qu'elle ne te le passera pas, dit Miller en riant.

\- Je suis sûr que si, dis-je à mon tour. Murphy peut être très persuasif s'il veut quelque chose.

\- Et bien le pari est lancé, dit Murphy en se levant.

Je ris et frappe dans la main de Miller en confirmant ce pari. Je me retourne et vois Murphy avancer vers une jolie brune avec un tatouage sur le visage qui était jusqu'alors sur son téléphone portable. Pendant tout le discours que fait Murphy à cette fille, je commence à me dire que mon pari est définitivement perdu. Elle fait les gros yeux et articule fortement le mot « NON ». Beaucoup de gens se retournent sur eux alors que je fais face à Miller en éclatant de rire.

Une à deux minutes plus tard, Murphy revient vers nous et se rassoit à côté de Miller. Il a les joues complètement rouges et se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Cette fille... c'était quelque chose, nous dit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins réussi à avoir son prénom ?

\- Emory, répond-il. Je n'ai pas eu son numéro, ce qui est plutôt dommage parce qu'elle me plaisait bien.

\- Juste parce qu'elle t'a dis non ?

\- J'aime bien les défis.

Je secoue la tête en riant. Je prends ma bouteille de bière dans ma main et en bois une gorgée alors que Miller me transperce avec un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je.

\- Tu as perdu le pari, me dit-il.

\- Je te dois combien ? 10 ou 20 ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent.

Je commençais à sortir mon portefeuille lorsqu'il me dit qu'il ne veut pas d'argent. Je le regarde avec un regard dubitatif. Depuis quand est-ce que Miller n'a pas besoin de fric ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je en rangeant mon portefeuille.

\- On va s'amuser un peu, dit-il en riant avec Murphy. On va te lancer deux défis.

\- Vas-y.

Les défis ne me font absolument pas peur. Je ne suis pas un froussard. Miller se penche vers Murphy et ils commencent à discuter tous les deux quelques secondes. Finalement, ils se tournent vers moi.

\- Premièrement, tu prends un numéro écrit sur cette table et tu l'appelles.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant la table de café sur laquelle nous sommes. Effectivement, trois numéros de téléphones sont gravés. Le premier est un numéro avec écrit à côté « Sabrina, 48 ans, couguar » ; le second est un numéro avec écrit « Zoé, enchantée » et un dernier avec écrit « Clarke ».

J'ai donc le choix entre une personne ayant le double de mon âge, une autre qui dit seulement un mot et un homme. Super.

\- Je vais prendre Zoé, dis-je en les regardant.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser choisir ? demande Miller en souriant.

\- Par pitié ne me choisissez pas le mec, leur dis-je.

\- Tu aura juste à lui dire une blague, tu t'en fous, me dit Murphy. Puis quel mec ?

\- Clarke, répondis-je. Je sais que c'est mixte mais c'est beaucoup plus masculin que féminin.

\- Je pense qu'on va te choisir ce Clarke, pas vrai Miller ? dit Murphy en riant.

\- Affirmatif.

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien qu'argumenter sur leur choix. Je grogne et sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche. Je compose le numéro devant moi et appuie sur le bouton vert. Je le colle contre mon oreille en essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse à une blague.

La personne au bout du fil décroche et grogne un « Allô ? » presque inaudible. Ça commence bien...

\- Bonjour, dis-je en hésitant à ma blague. Est-ce que... est-ce que votre réfrigérateur marche ?

La personne au bout du fil laisse passer quelques secondes alors que Miller et Murphy secouent la tête en me regardant. Bon, d'accord, cette blague est très vieille. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la seule chose auquel j'ai pu penser.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? Je vous signale que cette blague date d'un siècle.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la voix de la personne parlant avec moi. Ce n'est pas la voix grave d'un homme mais une très jolie voix de femme. Est-ce que je me suis trompé de numéro ?

\- Clarke ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que je vous connais ?

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas un homme ?

\- Ah bah je le saurais si je l'étais...

Je mets mon front contre ma main et commence à rire. Je m'attendais tellement à entendre un homme au bout du fil que je suis choqué. C'est une sensation très étrange. La voix féminine laisse échapper un petit rire également.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? me demande-t-elle. Je peux au moins savoir la raison de cet appel ?

\- C'est un défi lancé par l'un de mes amis, expliquais-je. Nous sommes assis à la table d'un café et je devais appeler l'un des numéros gravés dessus.

\- Attendez... est-ce que mon numéro est gravé sur cette table ?

\- Oui, avec votre prénom à côté. Comme Clarke est également un prénom masculin, j'ai directement pensé que vous étiez un homme. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-elle rapidement. Mais je n'ai jamais gravé mon nom sur une table, je ne sais pas comment il a pu être inscrit. Dans quel café êtes-vous ?

\- _L'arche_.

Clarke laisse passer quelques secondes sans rien dire au téléphone. J'entends soudainement un claquement avec par la suite un « Aie ». Je crois qu'elle vient de se frapper le front avec sa main.

\- Cela doit sans doute être Raven, me dit-elle.

\- D'accord...

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je vous dis un nom alors que je ne vous connais pas. Désolée.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux monsieur, c'est très perturbant.

\- Je ne suis pas censée savoir ton âge et tu ne sais pas le mien... comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne sois pas une vieille couguar ?

Je rigole à ses propos en repensant à « Sabrina, 48 ans, couguar ». Murphy et Miller me regardent comme si j'étais fou alors que je reprends la parole.

\- Et bien je propose qu'on fasse les présentations, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je vais te répondre oui parce que j'ai du temps à tuer.

\- Et non parce que j'ai une voix sexy ?

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

\- Commence la présentation.

Cette fille va apparemment me donner du fil à retordre. Elle a peut être 30 ou 50 ans, mais dans les deux cas, elle me plaît bien. Elle a du répondant.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy. J'ai 26 ans, je suis du signe astrologique lion. J'ai une sœur de 23 ans ainsi qu'un chat. Je suis professeur d'histoire à l'université et ma couleur préféré est le jaune. À ton tour.

\- Pourquoi le jaune ? me demande-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'as marqué ?

\- Je sais pas, personne n'aime le jaune d'habitude. Ça m'intrigue.

\- J'aime bien le soleil.

\- Tu aimes le jaune pour cette raison ?

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? dis-je d'une voix exaspéré.

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil alors que je lui demande de se présenter à son tour. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et répond.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke. J'ai 24 ans, je suis du signe astrologique bélier. Je suis consultante en art depuis deux ans. Je n'aime pas les chats mais j'adore les chiens. Ma couleur préféré est le violet.

\- Depuis quand une fille n'aime pas les chats ? demandais-je.

\- Depuis quand un homme aime les chats ?

\- C'est bon, je le méritais, grommelais-je. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Les chats ne sont pas fidèles contrairement aux chiens par exemple. Les chiens écoutent ce que tu leur dis et exécutent les ordres. J'aime ça.

\- Alors madame se la joue princesse ?

\- Pas du tout... je préfère les chiens, c'est tout.

\- D'accord, princesse.

\- Est-ce que ce surnom va me rester jusqu'à la fin de l'appel ?

\- Bien-sûr, princesse.

\- Je ferais mieux de raccrocher maintenant alors...

Elle rigole au bout du fil alors que je me joins à son rire. Murphy et Miller commencent à parler ensemble, ma conversation téléphonique durant déjà depuis quelques minutes. C'est de leur faute.

\- Est-ce que tu as une limite de temps obligatoire pour réussir ton défi ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ça me rassure parce que je vais vraiment devoir raccrocher. Je travaille.

Je sens un sentiment inattendu de tristesse m'envahir subitement. Je m'amusais au téléphone, j'aurais voulu que ça dure un peu plus longtemps. Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que je peux garder ton numéro dans mon téléphone ? demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils vont te demander de me rappeler ?

\- Non, j'en ai simplement envie.

\- [...]

\- Clarke ?

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. J'espère juste que tu ne harcèle pas les jeunes filles par portable.

\- Harceler c'est quoi pour toi ? demandais-je.

\- 10 appels dans la journée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec moi alors. Je me restreins toujours à 9.

J'entends son rire à mon oreille et je souris. Je ne savais pas qu'un rire pouvait me rendre aussi heureux. Cette fille a un pouvoir, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

\- Je me sens rassurée maintenant alors, me dit-elle. Je préfère quand même te prévenir... je suis plus une personne à texto.

\- Moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Comme ça quand l'autre dit quelque chose de compromettant, il reste une trace écrite.

\- Je devrais vraiment prendre peur à tes paroles...

\- Tu prendra peur à mon neuvième appel.

\- À bientôt Bellamy, dit-elle en riant.

\- À bientôt princesse.

J'écarte le téléphone de mon oreille en souriant et raccroche. Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche pour arrêter de sourire lorsque je regarde de nouveau les garçons. Ils secouent la tête.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je.

\- Bellamy est amoureuuuuuux, commence à chanter Miller.

\- Arrêtez, c'est n'importe quoi, dis-je.

\- Bellamy est en train de rougiiiiiiiir.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai.

Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques et enfonce mon visage dans mes mains. Ils commencent tous les deux à ricaner comme deux imbéciles.

\- Si ça se trouve elle n'est même pas jolie, dit Murphy.

\- Et alors ? répondis-je agressivement. Le physique ne fait pas tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous dites ce genre de choses !

Je hausse le ton en finissant ma phrase. Les garçons me regardent en croisant les bras et en souriant ironiquement. Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ils m'ont dit ça pour voir ma réaction. Je suis tombé dans le panneau.

\- On a trouvé ton second défi pendant que tu discutais, me dit Miller en changeant de sujet.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- On a entendu le mot « art » donc ça nous a fait penser à un truc. Quand on va sortir de ce café, tu vas enlever ton t-shirt et tu vas entrer dans une galerie d'art.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

\- Tu te mettras debout à côté d'une statue et tu posera sans bouger à côté, disent-ils en ricanant.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le comptoir en payant l'addition. Les gars me suivent et nous nous dirigeons vers la galerie d'art la plus proche. Heureusement pour nous, le centre-ville est tellement grand qu'il y en a une à cinq minutes à pied.

J'arrive devant une galerie d'art nommée « Jake and Abby's » et regarde mes amis. Ils haussent les sourcils alors que je soupire. Je respire un grand coup et retire doucement mon t-shirt. Les passants autour de moi me regardent en fronçant les sourcils alors que quelques filles pouffent de rire.

Je me racle la gorge et pousse la porte d'entrée. Une vingtaine de personnes sont présentes dans la grand salle. Je vois des peintures et des sculptures un peu partout. Je sens le regard insistant des clients autour de moi, c'est complètement la honte.

Les garçons rient derrière moi et me poussent en avant jusqu'à la statue d'un homme debout, nu.

\- Mets-toi à côté, me dit Miller en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Tu vas vraiment me prendre en photo ? demandais-je.

\- Bien-sûr que oui, ça ne servirait à rien sinon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que Murphy me prend par les épaules et me place juste à côté de la statue. J'essaye de prendre la même posture que celle-ci. Je mets ma main gauche dans mes cheveux. Miller met son téléphone portable devant moi et j'attends qu'il prenne la photo.

\- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME ?!

Je sursaute en voyant une petite blonde arriver en furie devant moi. Ses yeux brillent de colère et ses joues sont rouges d'énervement. Je croise rapidement mes bras sur mon torse, gêné par ma semi-nudité. Je regarde la jolie blonde et attends la réprimande.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? s'exclame-t-elle. Je vous signale qu'on est dans une galerie d'art, c'est un établissement sérieux, c'est compris ?

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant sa voix. Elle me dit vraiment quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui. Je crois que ça va me stresser pendant quelques temps.

\- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui à venir torse-nu seulement pour vous amuser ? Les blagues de ce genre datent d'il y a un siècle !

\- Clarke ?

Je savais que j'avais entendu cette voix très récemment. C'est elle. C'est Clarke.

Elle ferme soudainement la bouche et me transperce du regard. Elle semble étonnée de voir que je connais son nom... en même temps, nous ne nous connaissons pas.

\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je trouve quand même que le surnom princesse est préférable.

\- Bellamy ?

L'énervement part de son visage lorsqu'elle prononce mon nom. Elle commence à sourire en portant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, me dit-elle.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire, dis-je. Mes amis m'ont lancé ce défi sans même savoir que tu travaillais ici.

\- À vrai dire... dit soudainement Miller.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les yeux de Clarke s'attarder quelques secondes sur mon torse. Je récupère mon t-shirt dans les mains de Murphy et l'enfile rapidement. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Miller.

\- Vous m'expliquez ?

\- En fait c'est ta sœur qui a eu l'idée, me dit-il. Tu vois, son amie Clarke ? Et bien...

Je me tourne vers Clarke en haussant les sourcils. Elle ne semble pas comprendre toute la situation et semble aussi perdue que moi.

\- Tu es amie avec ma petite sœur ? lui demandais-je, surpris.

\- Attends, tout va beaucoup trop vite. Je ne sais même pas qui est ta sœur.

\- Elle s'appelle Octavia Blake.

\- C'est toi son frère ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle me parle tout le temps de toi !

\- Moi aussi elle me parle tout le temps de toi !

Nous nous regardons tous les deux quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Elle me sourit légèrement. Finalement Miller se racle de nouveau la gorge.

\- Octavia voulait que vous vous rencontriez.

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement nous présenter l'un à l'autre ? demande Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est beaucoup trop facile pour elle, voyons.

Je commence à rire alors que Clarke sourit en secouant la tête. Je la regarde quelques secondes. Elle est vraiment belle, Octavia aurait du me la présenter bien avant.

\- En tout cas c'est typique d'Octavia, dis-je en souriant.

\- Elle aime bien quand tout est trop compliqué, dit à son tour Clarke en secouant la tête.

Miller et Murphy commencent à rigoler tous les deux. Finalement, Clarke regarde rapidement sa montre.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. De toute façon tu as mon numéro donc on pourra se reparler.

\- D'accord, dis-je en souriant. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle avec un sourire éclatant avant de se retourner.

Je me retourne également et frappe Miller et Murphy en les remerciant tout de même. Je sors du magasin, eux me suivant. Ils commencent à chanter à tue tête derrière moi en disant que j'étais amoureux. Ils ne sont pas croyables.

Le soir même, juste avant de m'endormir, je prends mon portable et lui envoie un message.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Bonne nuit, princesse »

Elle me répond quelques secondes après.

 **Clarke G.** : « Bonne nuit, tronche de cake. »

 _(Lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, quelques mois plus tard, elle a finalement arrêté de m'appeler de cette façon)_

 _(Elle a accepté mon chat dans notre appartement)_

 _(J'ai fais ma demande en mariage dans cette galerie d'art quelques années plus tard)_

 _(Je ne remercierais jamais assez Miller et Murphy)_

* * *

Bouhouhou **et** Koopapa **, merci beaucoup pour vos idées d'OS, que je trouve vraiment très bonnes ! Je ne les publierais sans doute pas pour l'instant, le temps que je trouve des idées, mais je les note dans un coin de ma tête !**

 **Je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous me faites totalement confiance pour cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs.**

 **\- Amandine**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Peinture nue

**#3 Clarke doit faire son premier nu, malheureusement elle n'y arrive pas et Bellamy s'en rend rapidement compte, signifiant son caractère prude. Clarke compte lui faire changer d'avis.**

* * *

Clarke s'assoit sur son tabouret et regarde la grande toile blanche plantée devant elle. Elle tourne la tête vers ses camarades et voit Raven s'installer à côté d'elle, se faisant une rapide queue de cheval.

\- Apparemment on fait du nu aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, ça !

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Tu n'allais pas sécher un cours juste parce que quelqu'un sera nu devant toi.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, lui dit Clarke en se passant une main sur le front.

Elle croise les bras et commence à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont tous très détendus et sont en train de bavarder les uns avec les autres alors qu'elle commence réellement à avoir peur. Elle ne veut pas faire de nu, c'est tout sauf son domaine. Elle préfère largement peindre des natures mortes ou des portraits.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées, princesse ?

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Celui-ci est placé juste à côté d'elle, à sa gauche. Il est penché vers elle, si bien qu'elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, si bien qu'elle sent son haleine mentholée.

\- Je sais que faire ce nu te tracasse, lui dit-il.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

\- Je commence à te connaître.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais regrette immédiatement son geste lorsqu'un homme nu entre dans la pièce. Un silence s'abat dans toute la classe alors que le professeur d'art se place devant eux.

\- Vous avez une heure pour réunir le plus de détails possibles. Je compte sur vous.

Clarke regarde les autres commencer à prendre leurs crayons à papier alors qu'elle rougit et prend à son tour le sien. Elle aurait largement préféré dessiner une femme nue plutôt qu'un homme nu. C'est beaucoup plus facile, étant donné que la dernière personne avec qui elle est sortie se trouve être Lexa. Finn était bien avant elle, elle n'est plus habituée à voir un corps d'homme d'aussi près.

Au bout de trente minutes, elle voit tout le monde avancer sur le corps du modèle alors qu'elle n'a dessiné que la tête et le torse. Elle n'y arrive pas parce qu'elle se sent gêné pour cette personne. N'a-t-il aucune pudeur ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Mlle Griffin, vous ne dessinez pas ? lui demande le professeur en passant derrière elle.

\- Si monsieur, je m'y remets.

Elle essaye de dessiner CET endroit précis mais décide d'abandonner, la main tremblant trop fortement. Tant pis, elle essayera de nouveau la prochaine fois.

Lorsque le professeur annonce la fin du cours, Clarke soupire de soulagement et ramasse sa trousse sur le côté. Elle s'apprête à ranger la toile lorsque Bellamy la devance et prend son poignet entre ses doigts.

\- Très joli travail Clarke, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il manque un petit quelque chose ?

\- La ferme, ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il sourit ironiquement et tourne les talons, replaçant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Clarke attend quelques secondes et finalement le pourchasse, prenant son sac entre ses bras. Elle l'appelle à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle, prit d'étonnement.

\- Je peux savoir que tu voulais dire ? lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu le sais très bien, dit-il en commençant à soupirer.

\- Non. Éclaire moi sur ce sujet, si tu veux bien.

\- Tu sais, quoi... tu es coincée.

Elle commence à grossir ses yeux et ouvre rapidement la bouche, sans qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. De quel droit ose-t-il dire ce genre de choses ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Arrête un peu, dit-il en commençant à rire. Tu crois que je te surnomme « princesse » pour quelle raison ?

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour cette raison !

\- Je suis celui qui t'as donné ce surnom... je crois que je sais pourquoi je l'ai fais.

\- Je ne suis pas coincée !

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à dessiner un pénis, Clarke !

\- Un pé... ce n'est pas... je...

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder en face lorsque je prononce ce mot, c'est complètement incroyable. Tu as 20 ans, arrête d'être aussi prude !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PRUDE !

\- Ah oui ? Et bien prouve le moi !

Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse dans sa tête, en se demandant comment lui prouver ce qu'elle n'était pas.

\- Rejoins moi dans la salle d'art ce soir, à 22 heures.

\- En quel honneur ? demande Bellamy en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Je vais te dessiner. Nu.

\- Si tu veux me voir nu, Clarke, allons tout de suite dans le placard à côté, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce soir, Blake. Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas prude.

\- J'ai hâte.

Bellamy se retourne avec un sourire narquois et continue son chemin. Clarke croise les bras et essaye de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'elle vient de lui proposer. Bellamy et elle ont toujours eu une relation compliqué, elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Raven se met à côté d'elle et pose son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Je rêve ou tu étais en train de parler avec Bellamy ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de poser nu pour moi ce soir.

\- PARDON ? s'exclame-t-elle en se mettant devant Clarke.

\- Il m'a tellement énervé ! Il m'a insulté de prude... alors je voulais lui prouver le contraire. C'est tout. Rien ne va se passer.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé les deux dernières fois ?

Clarke hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Bellamy et elle ont toujours eu une relation très ambiguïté, à la limite entre l'amitié et la romance. Il y a tout d'abord eu cette soirée, il y a quelques mois, où ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Ils s'étaient mis à parler tous les deux dans une chambre et au final Bellamy s'était penché vers elle. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'une personne les a interrompus.

La dernière fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux remonte au mois dernier. Ils étaient tous chez Wick, en train de regarder un dvd lorsque c'est arrivé. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, sous une couverture... et ça a dérapé. La main de Bellamy a surtout dérapé. Il lui avait discrètement massé la jambe ce qui ne l'avait pas le moins du monde dérangé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte un peu trop haut. Elle l'avait gentiment sermonné alors qu'il avait arrêté ses attouchements en riant.

Clarke a toujours été attiré par Bellamy. C'est un fait.

\- Il ne va rien se passer, assure-t-elle à Raven.

\- Tu vas le voir nu, Clarke. Personnellement je ne pourrais pas résister... et je pense que tu ne dois pas non plus résister.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois.

Elle la regarde en mordant sa lèvre alors que Raven s'éloigne et sort du bâtiment. Il faut qu'elle soit forte si elle ne veut pas craquer. Elle ne doit pas craquer. Bellamy est un coureur de jupon dont il faut à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne.

* * *

Elle sort la clé de la salle d'art et l'entre dans la serrure. Elle a vraiment de la chance que sa mère soit professeur dans cet école d'art, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette clé sans ça. Elle ouvre la porte et se dirige automatiquement vers son chevalet. Elle installe une toile vierge et pose sa palette de peinture à côté d'elle. Elle fait les cents pas dans la pièce en regardant sa montre. Il est déjà en retard de 5 minutes.

Elle prend l'élastique à son poignet et se fait rapidement un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle se met dos à la porte et met ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye doucement de se concentrer. Elle peux le faire, tout va bien aller.

Clarke sent soudainement des bras autour de sa taille et quelqu'un lui planter un baiser sur la nuque. Elle se retourne rapidement alors que Bellamy enserre sa taille et la regarde en riant.

\- Tu es en retard, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un regard noir.

\- Je sais me faire désirer.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? demande-t-elle en rougissant légèrement dû à la proximité de leurs corps.

\- Personnellement je suis plutôt bien avec toi, dit-il en mordant le coin de sa lèvre et caressant doucement son dos.

Elle a juste envie de l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de mordre sa lèvre. C'est beaucoup trop érotique pour elle, ça l'empêche de se concentrer.

\- S'il te plaît, lui dit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- D'accord princesse, dit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur le front et en la libérant.

Clarke expire doucement lorsqu'il la lâche. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué avoir retenu sa respiration. Ce garçon est mauvais pour elle, très mauvais. S'il continue à être aussi affectueux...

Clarke secoue la tête et se ressaisit peu à peu.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que je me mette ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Contre le mur au fond. Tu gardera tes bras le long de ton corps et tu laisses seulement reposer le haut de ton dos contre celui-ci.

Il hoche la tête et se dirige près du mur alors qu'elle se place debout derrière sa toile. Elle croise les bras et le voit commencer à soulever son t-shirt en la regardant.

\- Tu préfères peut-être le faire toi-même ? demande-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Déshabille toi.

Il rit en enlevant rapidement son t-shirt et en le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'il commence à déboutonner son pantalon, les yeux de Clarke s'attardent lentement sur son torse. Il est vraiment très bien foutu. Elle savait qu'il avait des muscles mais il les cachait très bien jusqu'alors.

\- Tu vas craquer, Clarke, dit-il en retirant son pantalon.

\- Jamais.

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer ce que je te faisais sur le canapé.

\- J'étais trop fatiguée pour te repousser.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux alors qu'il retire son boxer et le balance à côté de lui. Clarke baisse les yeux et le regarde de bas en haut sans essayer de rougir. Elle ne doit pas montrer son trouble, surtout qu'elle est en train de voir Bellamy dans son... plus simple appareil. _Très bel appareil d'ailleurs._

\- Mets toi contre le mur, lui dit-elle en prenant ses pinceaux à côté d'elle.

\- Bien, chef.

Il s'exécute alors qu'elle décide de commencer par son torse. Elle fait rapidement un croquis en reproduisant parfaitement chaque muscle de sa peau et chaque abdominaux. Elle décide de faire un minimum la conversation pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie.

\- Comment va Octavia ? demande-t-elle.

\- Plutôt bien, répond-il avec un regard de frère aimant. Elle vient de prendre 10 ans.

\- Elle va commencer le collège l'année prochaine ?

\- Oui... elle commence à devenir très agitée, je n'en peux plus. Si tu as envie de jouer la baby-sitter un de ces jours...

\- Je sais que tu veux juste m'attirer chez toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

Clarke commence à rire et prend le pinceau situé juste à côté d'elle. Elle commence à ajouter de la peinture sur sa toile au niveau du torse.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? demande-t-il.

\- Je n'ai fait que ton torse, il faut que je commence ton visage.

\- Tu veux que je m'approche ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Non, je commence à connaître ton visage.

Elle peint la mâchoire saillante de Bellamy et ajoute les quelques tâches de rousseurs qu'elle aime tant. Il ne reste plus que ses parties intimes et ses jambes... le plus difficile. Elle respire un grand coup et descend son regard vers le bas de son torse. Elle se sent rougir mais elle n'a pas le choix. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy garde les yeux fermés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu peindre le modèle de cet après midi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle. La dernière relation amoureuse que j'ai eu c'était avec une fille donc je ne...

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en la regardant.

\- Lexa.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était ton amie, pas ta... enfin...

\- On est seulement sorties ensemble pendant trois mois mais c'était plutôt chouette, dit-elle en souriant. Très bonne expérience.

\- Donc tu es lesbienne ?

\- Bisexuelle pour être plus exacte, dit-elle en restant impassible. Je suis déjà sortie avec un garçon.

Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui... c'était Finn. Finn était son premier baiser, sa toute première fois... son premier.

\- Et tu es plus garçon ou fille ? lui demande-t-il.

\- On va dire 65% de garçon et 35% de fille. Lexa faisait apparemment partie de ces 35%.

\- Tu m'en apprends tous les jours, princesse...

\- Et bien tu te rends maintenant compte que la princesse n'est pas si prude, pas vrai ? dit-elle en souriant et en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

Il secoue la tête en commençant à rire. Clarke finit quelques coups de pinceaux sur sa toile et dépose ses pinceaux à sa droite. Elle croise les bras et sourit devant sa toile. Elle regarde Bellamy dans le blanc des yeux.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux venir.

Il fait un grand sourire et se retourne pour ramasser son boxer sur le sol. Clarke dépasse sa tête du chevalet et admire quelques secondes la forme de ses fesses. Il enfile rapidement son boxer et prend ensuite son pantalon sur le sol. Il le met et avance vers Clarke, toujours torse-nu.

\- Viens voir ce chef d'œuvre, dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Tu parles du modèle ou du tableau ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se place juste derrière elle. Il lance une petite exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est vraiment beau, Clarke, dit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

Il place ses deux mains sur ses épaules et commence à les masser légèrement. Clarke ferme les yeux à son contact et sent son esprit dériver. Elle devrait le repousser mais il est vraiment doué de ses mains. Bellamy donne une pression sur sa chaise à roulette et la tourne vers lui. Clarke lève le regard vers lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir prouvé que tu n'étais pas coincée, murmure-t-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi.

Ils se regardent durant quelques secondes de plus. Ils savent tous les deux très bien que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je devrais peut être y aller, dit soudainement Bellamy.

\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle en réponse.

Bellamy lève légèrement la main et enlève avec l'aide de son pouce la lèvre de Clarke coincée entre ses dents. Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Elle ne veut pas le laisser partir, elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule. Elle a besoin de lui.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, lui murmure-t-il en la regardant.

Clarke déconnecte son cerveau et se lève rapidement de sa chaise en plaquant ses mains contre les joues de Bellamy. Celui-ci écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes en enfonçant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes. Clarke gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle noue sa langue avec celle de Bellamy. Celui-ci la plaque contre l'armoire la plus proche et plaque ses deux avants-bras de part et d'autre de son visage. Il sépare sa bouche de la sienne et reprend son souffle.

\- Libère mes mains, lui dit-elle, haletante.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être contrôlée, lui dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Elle essaye de se tortiller de son emprise alors qu'il noue ses doigts avec les siens. Il embrasse son décolleté et frotte le bas de son corps contre le sien. Celle-ci grogne et utilise toute sa force pour le repousser d'elle. Il rit alors qu'elle se jette de nouveau sur lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrasse sur chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il la porte jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Il passe une main sur toutes les affaires dessus et les balance par terre.

Clarke rit alors qu'il la dépose tout du long sur le bureau. Celle-ci retire son t-shirt et attire Bellamy sur elle.

\- Princesse, dit-il en se séparant d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gémit-elle en le voyant loin d'elle.

\- Avant que l'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je voulais que tu saches que... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

\- Quoi ?

Il se sépare définitivement d'elle et se met debout. Elle s'assoit sur le bureau alors qu'il se place entre ses jambes et pose ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu ne sera jamais qu'un coup d'un soir, Clarke.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que... tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Je... Je t'apprécie. Beaucoup.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en souriant en entendant ses paroles. Elle se penche en avant et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répond passionnément. Elle lui fait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle se recule.

\- Je rêvais de t'embrasser depuis des mois.

\- Sans rire ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Sans rire.

Il l'embrasse rapidement sur le nez alors qu'elle rigole doucement. Il se recule et ramasse le t-shirt de Clarke sur le sol en lui tendant. Celle-ci lève un sourcil et le prend en l'enfilant rapidement. Bellamy va à l'autre bout de la pièce et enfile à son tour son t-shirt.

\- Viens, dit-il a Clarke en prenant sa main.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-elle.

\- Notre premier rendez-vous.

\- Il est plus de 23 heures ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

\- Il y a bien un Starbucks d'ouvert dans le coin ?

Clarke s'arrête et le regarde tendrement. Il lui sourit et se penche en avant en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Elle le repousse en riant et reprend sa main dans la sienne en le tirant en avant.

 _(Clarke a pu reproduire plusieurs peintures nues de Bellamy... de mémoire)_

 _(Elle a une fois essayé la poterie mais a abandonné lorsque la seule pensée de Bellamy était de reproduire la scène dans « Ghost »)_

 _(Cette soirée s'est d'ailleurs terminée par une douche la plus sensuelle possible)_

 _(La peinture nue est devenue son art préféré)_

* * *

 **Cette idée d'OS nous vient de** Koopapa **! J'espère vraiment que ce que j'ai fait de ton idée d'OS s'est révélée être à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Comme** Koopapa **, vous pouvez me proposez vos idées d'OS que j'essayerais de faire le plus rapidement possible ! Je suis très polyvalente, je peux TOUT faire !** Bouhouhou **, je vais d'ailleurs bientôt commencer à écrire le tien !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires très constructifs, je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette fiction ainsi que _Plus qu'un jeu_ ! N'oubliez surtout pas que les reviews font vraiment plaisir aux auteurs, ça nous motive et nous écrivons beaucoup plus vite ! Je vous aime.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Bagarre d'enfants

**#4 « Je suis désolée que mon enfant ait frappé le votre, peut-être que nous devrions dîner ensemble ? »**

* * *

C'est la première fois que Clarke est surprise par un coup de téléphone du directeur d'école de son fils. Noah n'a que 7 ans, c'est seulement sa deuxième année d'école. Il n'a jamais posé de problème aux professeurs. Il n'a non plus jamais été turbulent, alors Clarke est abasourdie par ce qu'elle entend au téléphone.

\- Je pense que vous vous trompez d'élève monsieur.

\- Je vous le répète encore une fois. Noah a été impliqué dans une bagarre avec un camarade de classe. J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir à mon bureau.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir le nom de l'élève avec lequel il s'est battu ?

\- Octavia Blake.

Clarke soupire au bout du combiné. Bien-sûr, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Noah lui avait dit qu'une camarade de classe n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Clarke lui avait dit de se défendre mais il ne voulait pas frapper une fille. Clarke avait alors dû lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le combat qui puisse régler un conflit.

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez sur place, continue à dire le directeur. Noah et Octavia sont en ce moment même dans mon bureau. Nous vous attendons.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Clarke raccroche le téléphone et se passe une main sur le visage. C'est l'un de ses premiers jours de congé et elle doit le passer à l'école de son fils. Elle soupire et enfile rapidement ses chaussures. Elle sort de son appartement et grimpe dans sa voiture. Elle démarre.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'être une mère célibataire. Clarke a eu Noah à l'âge de 19 ans et le père de celui-ci l'a quitté à ses 6 mois de grossesse pour partir avec une certaine mécanicienne. Finn et elle étaient en couple depuis un peu moins d'un an lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Noah était un accident mais elle ne regrette rien. Il est sa raison de vivre, il est tout pour elle. Son fils, sa responsabilité.

Clarke gare sa voiture devant l'école et sort en trombe. Elle repositionne son sac à main sur son épaule et se dirige vers l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle croise la concierge de l'école et lui fait un léger signe de tête. Elle s'arrête finalement devant la porte du bureau et souffle un coup. Elle entre.

\- Madame Griffin, dit le directeur en se levant et en tendant sa main. Je suis content de voir que vous avez pu le faire à temps.

\- Ravi de vous voir, dit-elle en serrant sa main.

Elle se tourne vers la droite et regarde son fils. Il baisse la tête honteusement sur sa chaise et n'ose pas rencontrer son regard. Elle regarde alors sur la gauche et voit Octavia dans la même position, ses cheveux bruns devant son joli visage.

Clarke regarde le directeur et croise ses bras.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est ici pour représenter Octavia ? Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de connaître toute l'histoire pour savoir qui a commencé. Vous savez très bien que Noah ne ferait de mal à personne et...

\- JE SUIS LÀ !

Clarke se retourne subitement et regarde la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Un jeune homme de son âge se tient le dos courbé, les mains sur les genoux. Il essaye de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il se redresse au bout de quelques secondes, Clarke le détaille de haut en bas. L'homme porte un pull gris clair et un jean foncé. Elle scrute son visage. Il a des cheveux bruns en bataille, des tâches de rousseurs et une petite fossette au milieu de son menton. Il est très attirant.

Il s'approche du directeur et lui serre rapidement la main.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là Monsieur Blake.

\- Pas le choix... grommelle celui-ci.

Clarke étouffe un léger éclat de rire qu'il entend malheureusement. Il se tourne vers elle et semble être étonné de voir une autre personne que lui dans la pièce. Il semble néanmoins se ressaisir et s'avance vers elle en tendant sa main. Clarke tend la sienne et place sa petite main dans sa grande main.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Clarke Griffin.

\- Bellamy Blake.

Elle retire sa main et ressent soudainement le manque de chaleur de celle de Bellamy. Elle se tourne finalement vers le directeur et croise de nouveau les bras.

\- C'est mon seul jour de congé depuis quelques mois donc est-ce qu'on pourrait faire vite ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pour faire court, Octavia et Noah ont été surpris en train de se battre dans la cour de récréation. Un coup a été échangé.

\- Un coup ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle ouvre la bouche, surprise par la violence de ses propos. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Octavia ait frappé Noah.

\- Et vous comptez la punir je l'espère ? demande-t-elle. Cela fait des semaines qu'elle harcèle mon fils et qu'il rentre en pleurs à la maison. Je ne trouve pas ça normal, elle devrait recevoir une punition.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'exclame Bellamy en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, c'est normal qu'elle se batte de temps en temps.

\- Oui sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de MON enfant !

\- Franchement ? Elle a dû lui mettre une claque et c'est tout, fin de l'histoire ! Ça va renforcer le caractère de votre gamin et il ne s'en souviendra plus par la suite.

\- À vrai dire... commence à dire le directeur d'école.

Clarke lève la tête sur le côté, paume en avant, pour lui dire de ne plus parler. Elle regarde longuement Bellamy en fulminant.

\- Frapper les gens n'est pas la solution, vous devriez peut-être l'enseigner à votre enfant.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas ma fille mais c'est ma petite sœur.

Clarke tourne son regard vers Octavia qui sourit en entendant les paroles de son frère. Bellamy regarde Clarke de nouveau.

\- Et deuxièmement, parler ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Ma sœur sait tout ce que j'ai dû traverser pour l'élever et elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas se laisser faire.

\- Et vous trouvez que c'est normal le fait qu'elle harcèle Noah depuis des semaines et des semaines ? C'est un bon comportement ?

\- Non mais...

\- Et le frapper ? C'est ignoble comme acte, je ne...

\- C'EST NOAH ! s'écrie soudainement le directeur.

Clarke se tourne lentement vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Celui-ci semble soulagé d'avoir crié cette phrase.

\- Pardon ? demande Clarke.

\- Noah a frappé Octavia.

Clarke écarquille les yeux et s'avance. Elle fait pivoter le siège de Noah vers elle. Il relève soudainement la tête et se mord la lèvre. Il ressemble tellement à son père dans ces moments-là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle m'embêtait encore, dit celui-ci. Puis j'ai vu à la télévision que les personnes réglaient leurs problèmes comme ça des fois.

\- Noah, c'est une petite fille ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est compris ?

Il hoche la tête en la regardant. Elle pivote de nouveau son siège sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Bellamy s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « Frapper les gens n'est pas la solution, vous devriez peut-être l'enseigner à votre enfant. »

\- Oh vous ça va, dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

Le directeur les regarde.

\- Deux solutions s'offrent à vous. Soit Noah est puni jusqu'à la fin du mois et devra faire des tâches à l'école, soit vous passez une soirée tous ensemble pour que Noah et Octavia apprennent à s'apprécier.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Noah. Mais je ne l'aime pas !

Clarke lui lance un regard noir ce qui le fait taire très rapidement. Elle réfléchit aux solutions que lui propose le directeur. Soit son fils ferait des lignes pendant la récréation jusqu'à la fin du mois, soit elle passait une soirée avec homme agaçant mais très attirant. Le choix est tout fait.

Elle s'avance rapidement vers Bellamy et le regarde.

\- Un dîner, ce soir ? demande-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Pas de préliminaires princesse, on passe directement au dîner ?

Clarke ferme rapidement les yeux en lâchant un léger sourire. Au moins, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne s'ennuiera pas de toute la soirée.

\- On est devant des enfants je vous signale, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- On a le même âge, tutoies-moi.

\- Donc ce dîner ? demande-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que Noah ait une punition.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois très _conciliant_ , dit-il. C'est d'accord pour ce soir.

\- Merci.

Bellamy se tourne et s'avance vers la chaise où sa sœur est assise. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et regarde le directeur.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons partir ? lui demande-t-il. Je pense que Octavia a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

\- Je veux être sûr que vous suiviez mes conseils à la lettre. Octavia et Noah doivent réellement apprendre à s'entendre.

\- Quoi, il va falloir vous donner des preuves ? demande Clarke en roulant les yeux.

\- Simplement une photo, rien de plus.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous ? s'exclame Bellamy en haussant la voix.

\- C'est ça ou c'est une punition pour Noah.

Bellamy expire par le nez et le regarde en hochant la tête. Clarke sourit en le voyant concéder. Ça a l'air inhabituel pour lui, vu sa réaction.

\- Très bien, on fera une petite photo des deux. On vous l'enverra par la poste ou par portable ?

\- En main propre, bien évidemment.

\- Ah donc en plus il va falloir l'imprimer ? s'exclame-t-il de nouveau. Vous savez que ça coûte 30 centimes la photo, on a pas que ça à...

\- C'est d'accord, dit rapidement Clarke en coupant court à la discussion.

Elle s'avance vers Noah et lui prend le bras. Il la suit en dehors du bureau alors que Bellamy et Octavia en sortent à leur suite, main dans la main.

Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Celle-ci ouvre la bouche et se sent tout à coup rougir. Il lui demande seulement où est-ce qu'ils peuvent dîner pour réconcilier Octavia et Noah mais elle est gênée par ses paroles. C'est une phrase typique des coups d'un soir. C'est vrai que depuis Finn elle n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de coucher avec des hommes mais ce n'est...

\- Clarke ?

Elle secoue légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bellamy.

\- C'est comme tu veux, dit-elle. Chez moi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- C'est parfait, je ne serais pas obligé de te raccompagner à la fin.

\- Quel gentleman... grommelle-t-elle.

\- Je plaisante.

Ils marchent côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie de l'école et se dirigent vers leurs voitures respectives. Clarke dit à Bellamy de la suivre alors qu'elle monte avec Noah dans sa voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir ami avec Octavia, lui dit-il sur la route.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'être, tu peux simplement lui parler gentiment et être respectueux avec elle.

\- Je vais essayer, murmure-t-il. Et toi tu devra faire pareil avec Bellamy ?

\- Nous sommes des adultes, nous n'avons pas à devenir amis.

\- Pourtant je l'aime bien moi Bellamy.

\- Comment ça ? Tu le connais ?

\- Oui. Il était venu dans la classe lorsqu'il fallait présenter le métier d'un de ses parents.

Clarke fronce les sourcils et serre fortement le volant. Noah ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette journée, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a un mois environ. Octavia avait emmené Bellamy.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas emmené moi ? demande-t-elle. J'aurais pu leur parler du foyer que je préside.

\- Tout le monde présentait le métier de leur père, murmure-t-il.

Clarke soupire légèrement en entendant les paroles de son fils. Il lui manque une figure masculine, c'est vrai, mais il y a son oncle Miller par exemple. Ou encore Jasper et Monty. Il n'est pas seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de la main droite. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Super, dit-il en souriant. Donc Bellamy peut être mon père ?

\- QUOI ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardé, dit-il. Tu ne regardes pas oncle Miller ou oncle Jasper comme ça.

\- Et dire que tu n'as que 7 ans...

\- Donc c'est vrai ?

\- Tais-toi, je me concentre sur la route.

\- Menteuse.

De l'autre côté, dans la voiture de Bellamy, Octavia pose sans cesse des questions à son grand frère.

\- Je te signale qu'on s'est parlé trois minutes, rétorque celui-ci. Et elle avait l'air de vouloir me tuer.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bell, répond Octavia. Elle avait de l'amour dans ses yeux.

\- Premièrement, cette phrase n'était pas totalement française. Deuxièmement, c'était de la haine. Tu te trompes.

\- En tout cas dans tes yeux il y avait aussi de l'amour.

\- Non, elle est simplement plaisante à regarder.

\- Et elle est sexy.

\- Octavia, ton langage ! Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot !

\- Une de mes amies me l'a appris, dit-elle.

\- Et bien je vais avoir une discussion avec ses parents.

\- Arrête de me protéger comme ça.

Bellamy secoue la tête d'énervement et continue de suivre la voiture de Clarke. Il arrive à apercevoir ses yeux bleus dans le rétroviseur. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le regarde pas. Cela pourrait être fâcheux de créer un carambolage.

Clarke tourne finalement le volant et se gare sur son parking. Bellamy se place juste à côté et coupe le moteur.

\- Sois sage ce soir, dit-il rapidement en se tournant vers Octavia. Si tu me vois parler avec Clarke, ne m'interromps pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

\- Ne joue pas l'innocente.

Octavia sort de la voiture en murmurant qu'elle allait bientôt avoir une belle sœur. Bellamy se penche rapidement et lui frappe l'arrière de la tête alors que Clarke et Noah les rejoignent.

\- C'est de ce côté, dit Clarke.

Elle se dirige vers l'immeuble le plus proche. Bellamy la suit et rentre à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. Il reste à côté de Clarke, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il a juste à tendre la main s'il veut la toucher mais l'ascenseur s'ouvre à son étage. Elle sort et s'arrête devant une porte d'appartement. Elle sort ses clés et l'ouvre devant Bellamy. Elle le laisse entrer en premier avec Octavia et rentre à sa suite. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je sais que c'est plutôt petit mais nous ne sommes que deux donc...

\- C'est parfait, dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit, soulagée devant ses paroles. Bellamy regarde autour de lui et est surpris. L'appartement est plutôt grand et il est décoré très élégamment. Il ne connaît cette femme que depuis vingt minutes mais ça ne l'étonne même pas.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? À manger, à boire ?

\- Ça va aller, répond Octavia en rougissant.

\- D'accord, répond à son tour Clarke. Bellamy, est-ce qu'on devrait laisser les enfants seuls pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ou...

\- Oui !

Clarke recule légèrement sa tête d'étonnement et fronce les sourcils. Bellamy semble être gêné puisqu'il baisse la tête en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Elle accepte et met un dessin animé sur la télévision alors que les enfants se mettent devant et semblent commencer à parler.

Clarke invite Bellamy à aller sur le canapé et s'assoit à côté de lui.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton appartement, lui dit-il. Il est vraiment bien agencé et décoré.

\- Merci beaucoup, répond-elle en souriant. Heureusement, on m'a aidé. J'ai seulement installé les tableaux sur les murs.

\- Ils sont très jolis.

\- Merci encore... ils sont de moi.

\- Tu peins ? C'est vraiment beau, tu as un certain talent.

\- Oui, dit-elle en riant. Je ne sais pas si c'est un talent mais en tout cas j'aime beaucoup peindre. Ça détend vraiment.

\- Et est-ce que c'est ton métier ?

\- Non. En fait, je dirige un foyer pour adolescentes. Je les conseille et les dirige pour leur vie future.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ?

\- Je suis tombée enceinte plutôt jeune, à 19 ans. Lorsque mon petit ami de l'époque, le père de Noah, m'a quitté, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. J'ai dû faire face à toute cette histoire.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il lui fait un petit sourire de tristesse et étend son bras en posant sa main sur le genou gauche de Clarke. Lorsqu'il réalise son geste, c'est trop tard. Il retire rapidement son bras et tourne la tête, gêné. C'était instinctif.

Clarke sourit devant sa gêne et décide de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis policier, répond-il en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille.

\- Ouah, dit-elle. Je vais vraiment devoir faire attention à ce que je dis alors.

\- Ça va, dit-il en riant. Je ne suis pas aussi strict que mes collègues, heureusement.

\- Tu dois avoir du succès auprès des femmes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un homme en uniforme.

Bellamy éclate de rire alors que Clarke secoue la tête et enfonce son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'ose plus relever la tête alors que le rire de Bellamy résonne dans ses oreilles.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir dis ça, dit-elle en rougissant et en le regardant. De un, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et de deux, toutes les femmes ne fantasment pas sur l'uniforme.

\- Mais toi oui ? dit-il en levant son sourcil de façon suggestive.

Clarke émet un petit grognement alors que Bellamy ricane. Elle se lève du canapé en murmurant « J'ai besoin d'un verre » alors qu'il continue.

\- Non mais ce n'est rien princesse, j'essayerais de te montrer mon uniforme un de ces jours.

\- Sans façon, je disais ça juste comme ça.

\- Tu m'aurais dis que tu étais infirmière, peut-être que j'aurais dis la même chose.

\- La ferme.

\- Voyons Clarke, les enfants.

Clarke roule des yeux alors qu'elle prend les couverts et met la table. Bellamy se lève automatiquement et lui prend les verres des mains. Il commence à mettre la table en sa compagnie en continuant à la taquiner sur l'uniforme.

Clarke appelle finalement les enfants à table et ils commencèrent tous à manger ensemble.

\- Maman, Octavia m'a dit qu'elle avait le jeu que je te demande depuis l'année dernière !

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, répond celle-ci. J'ai invité Noah la semaine prochaine pour y jouer avec moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Bell.

\- Pas du tout, dit-il en souriant. Surtout si sa jolie maman est invitée également.

Clarke commence à rire alors qu'elle regarde les enfants mais étend sa jambe en frappant le mollet de Bellamy sous la table. Celui-ci gémit légèrement en serrant son emprise sur la fourchette et en faisant un sourire forcé pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants.

Le repas se passe le plus tranquillement possible. Octavia et Noah retournent rapidement devant la télévision à la fin.

\- Je t'aide à faire la vaisselle, dit Bellamy en prenant un torchon et en se mettant à côté de lui.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, répond Clarke en frottant une assiette.

\- J'y tiens. Je la fais depuis la naissance d'Octavia donc je suis habitué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu à la journée parents à l'école ? Noah m'en a parlé dans la voiture mais si tu ne veux pas en parler je peux le comp...

\- Non c'est bon, dit-il en souriant tristement. Beaucoup de personnes me posent la question donc ça ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant. En fait, ma mère est morte en donnant naissance à Octavia.

\- C'est... je suis désolée.

\- Merci, dit-il. Elle n'a jamais été la mère parfaite avec moi, elle ne s'occupait presque jamais de moi. Lorsque j'ai atteins l'adolescence, j'ai commencé à me rebeller contre elle. Elle se prostituait et se droguait et je n'en pouvais plus. Je comprends maintenant que c'était pour subvenir à mes besoins qu'elle faisait ça.

\- Tu avais quel âge quand Octavia est née ?

\- 20 ans. Avant sa naissance, je sortais tous les soirs dans les bars et couchait avec toutes les filles sur mon chemin... sa naissance a changé ma vie.

\- En bien ou en mal ? demande-t-elle en le regardant, son visage près de celui de Bellamy.

\- En bien, dit-il avec des yeux pétillants. Je l'aime plus que tout. J'ai cessé d'être un abruti et j'ai pris ma vie en main.

\- Donc c'est fini les filles qui traînent dans les bars ? demande-t-elle en riant.

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke essuie ses mains. Elle lui fait signe de revenir dans le salon et ils s'installent de nouveau dans le canapé, cette fois proches l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai arrêté de faire mon tombeur, dit-il. Et toi ? Que s'est-il passé avec le père de Noah ?

\- Il est parti lorsque j'étais enceinte de 6 mois. Il avait apparemment rencontré quelqu'un dont il était tombé amoureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir définitivement de cette façon.

\- Il est complètement idiot d'avoir laissé une fille comme toi.

\- Merci.

Bellamy pose sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en tournant sa tête vers Clarke. Celle-ci remonte ses jambes sous son corps et le regarde. Elle étudie ses yeux et pose son regard sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres sont plutôt fines mais sa lèvre supérieure est charnue.

Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et se rend compte de sa proximité avec lui. Il semble le remarquer également puisqu'il s'humecte les lèvres et se penche légèrement vers elle. Avant de pouvoir atteindre sa bouche, il la questionne du regard.

\- Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent ? demandent-il.

Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête vers la droite. Les enfants sont tous les deux allongés sur le ventre et lisent un livre. Elle regarde de nouveau Bellamy.

\- Non.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour agir. Il pose sa main gauche sur la joue droite de Clarke et l'attire contre lui. Celle-ci répond immédiatement à son baiser et passe sa main droite dans ses boucles brunes. Il l'embrasse le plus doucement possible en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke gémit le plus discrètement possible et l'éloigne d'elle. Il émet un grognement de déplaisir.

\- C'est mal ce qu'on fait, dit-elle. C'est très mal.

\- Il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise.

\- Non. Absolument pas.

Bellamy la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Clarke se penche finalement vers lui et pose de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il décolle son dos du dossier du canapé et enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Elle rit et l'embrasse à plusieurs reprises sur les lèvres.

\- C'est dégoûtant, dit dans le fond Noah.

\- Non moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, dit à son tour Octavia.

Clarke et Bellamy se séparent rapidement en entendant leurs voix. Clarke essaye de se recoiffer alors qu'elle sent ses joues devenir rouges. Bellamy, cependant, ne semble pas gêné puisqu'il passe son bras autour de la taille de Clarke et lui embrasse la tempe.

\- BON ! dit Clarke en essayant de changer de sujet. On la fait cette photo ?

\- OUAIS ! s'écrient les enfants en allant chercher l'appareil photo.

Clarke et Bellamy se lèvent et attendent les enfants. Lorsque Noah tend l'appareil photo à Bellamy, celui-ci prend une photo d'Octavia et Noah. Ceux-ci se tiennent par l'épaule et sourient à la caméra.

\- C'est parfait ! dit Bellamy.

\- Attends, il faut qu'on fasse une photo tous les quatre ! s'exclame sa petite sœur.

Bellamy grogne et renverse l'appareil photo pour prendre un selfie. Clarke et Bellamy se mettent tous les deux aux extrémités alors que les enfants sont au milieu. Il prend la photo.

\- Une dernière de maman et toi !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorque celle-ci. Je ne...

\- Ne discute pas, dit-il en la poussant vers Bellamy.

Celle-ci souffle alors que Bellamy rit et se place à côté d'elle. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille et donne une petite pression sur sa hanche. Celle-ci frissonne et murmure les mots « Je suis totalement foutue » alors qu'il la regarde en souriant. Noah prend plusieurs photos d'eux et lui tend finalement l'appareil.

\- Bon, Octavia, on va y aller, dit Bellamy.

\- D'accord.

Celle-ci prend son manteau et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, à côté de Noah. Bellamy sort à son tour et reste à côté d'Octavia sur le palier. Clarke croise les bras à l'entrée de son appartement sans savoir quoi dire.

\- C'était une excellente soirée, princesse. Merci.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, répond-elle en souriant. Peut-être qu'on se reverra.

\- Bien-sûr ! Il faut que je te montre mon uniforme.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié... alors c'est sûr qu'on se verra. Je ne peux pas y échapper.

\- À vendredi prochain, Clarke.

Clarke sourit alors qu'il s'avance vers elle et lui embrasse la joue. Il prend la main d'Octavia et part, se retournant une dernière fois vers elle. Elle lui fait un signe de main et referme la porte d'entrée en s'adossant à celle-ci.

\- Maman !

Clarke ouvre les yeux, complètement paniquée. Elle se retourne le plus rapidement possible et ouvre sa porte d'entrée. Noah la regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'avais compris que tu aimais beaucoup Bellamy mais de là à m'oublier derrière la porte...

\- Mon chéri !

Clarke le prend dans ses bras et plante de longs baisers dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci commence à rire en la prenant dans ses bras. Oui, Bellamy va lui faire tourner la tête.

 _(Il a ensuite sonné à sa porte le vendredi d'après en lui proposant un rencard)_

 _(Octavia et Noah sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et continuent à dire que c'est grâce à eux que Clarke et Bellamy se sont mis en couple)_

 _(Ils racontèrent même l'anecdote du coup de poing de Noah à Octavia durant le discours de mariage de Bellamy et Clarke, alors qu'ils atteignent l'âge de 13 ans)_

* * *

 **Voilà le quatrième OS ! J'espère vraiment que vous vous êtes maintenant habitué au concept de cette fiction et que ça vous plaît.**

 **Comme toujours, proposez-moi vos idées, je les transformerais sans aucun problème.** Bouhouhou **je travaille toujours sur le tien, qui sera sans doute le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction !**

 **Je reçois demain mes résultats de bac que je vous communiquerais ultérieurement. À bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser la petite review habituelle !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Bus

**#5 Je ne te connais pas mais tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule dans le bus et la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse c'est parce que tu as l'air super confortable et je suis une personne très gentille - mais maintenant je me suis perdu parce que j'ai attendu le terminus par peur de te réveiller.**

* * *

Je prends mon téléphone portable dans ma main dès qu'elle entre dans le bus. Je cherche rapidement dans ma liste de contacts et appuie sur le nom de Jasper pour lui envoyer un message.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Elle vient d'entrer dans le bus. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Va lui parler, j'en ai vraiment marre de toi. Arrête de me harceler avec elle. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Moi je sais. Salut, je suis Bellamy, on était dans la même classe en école primaire. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Elle ne doit pas se rappeler de moi. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Et bien tu lui dira : Salut, je suis Bellamy, ça fait des mois que je t'observe dans ce bus, à tel point que je sais que ton arrêt est le terminus. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en lisant le message de Jasper. Je ne sais pas si sa rime était volontaire ou non, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque SA voix m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

\- Excuse-moi ? dit-elle en me regardant. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je la regarde en ouvrant ma bouche et en ne sachant quoi dire. Ses cheveux blonds tombent joliment sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus me transpercent. Je me racle la gorge pour me ressaisir.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondis-je.

Je me lève de mon siège pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le bus, à côté de la fenêtre. Elle me sourit et s'assoit à cette place, alors que je fais de même et me remets à ma place. Elle me regarde un petit moment.

\- Tu es Bellamy non ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je... oui.

\- Tu ne dois sans doute pas te rappeler de moi, c'est vrai que ça remonte à une dizaine d'années, mais je suis...

\- Clarke. Clarke Griffin.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir après tout ce temps, dit-elle en me souriant.

\- Moi aussi.

J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les cernes en dessous de ses yeux alors qu'elle tourne la tête et regarde à travers la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas ce qui la fatigue à ce point.

Je regarde rapidement ma montre. Il est un peu plus de 22 heures, elle ne peut pas revenir de cours.

Je reprends mon portable dans ma main et envoie discrètement un nouveau message à Jasper.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Elle est assise à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas bien. »

 **Jasper J.** : « C'est le destin mon vieux, tu devrais tenter ta chance. Parle lui. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Elle est limite en train de s'endormir sur place, elle a les yeux fermés. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Au moins tu peux l'observer comme tu veux. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas aussi bizarre. »

Je replace mon portable dans ma poche et tourne ma tête vers elle. Elle pose son front contre la vitre mais le bus tremble tellement qu'elle grogne et se remet droite. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir en position assise.

Il me reste environ 15 minutes de trajet alors qu'il lui en reste 25. Le temps va paraître long.

Je ferme à mon tour les yeux et compte dans ma tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Au bout de 176 secondes, je sens quelque chose de lourd reposer sur mon épaule droite.

J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me tétanise sur place. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai complètement peur de bouger. Je tourne le plus lentement possible ma tête vers la droite. La tête de Clarke repose sur mon épaule et ses yeux sont fermés. Sa respiration est régulière. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est réellement endormie.

\- Clarke ? murmurais-je doucement.

Elle ne répond pas mais sa tête bouge un peu plus contre mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau et décide de ne plus bouger. Je ne veux pas la réveiller et je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi. J'attendais d'être près d'elle depuis tout ce temps.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et étend mon bras gauche vers ma poche droite de jean pour extirper mon portable. Je le fais lentement glisser jusqu'à ma main pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Elle dort sur mon épaule. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Je crois que tu as trop pris tes rêves pour la réalité mon gars... »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Putain c'est pas une blague, ELLE DORT SUR MOI. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Tu veux que je prévois votre mariage ? Lys ou roses ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu fais vraiment chier. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Je déconne, mec. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je ne sais pas, elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué et elle s'est... endormie sur moi. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Elle en a de la chance, cette petite. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « La ferme ! »

Je regarde quelques secondes au dehors alors que j'essaye de reconnaître les rues. Mon arrêt est très proche.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je descends au prochain arrêt, je fais comment ? »

 **Jasper J.** « Pousse là ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Arrête, je ne peux pas faire ça... »

 **Jasper J.** : « Au pire prends ses épaules et pose sa tête contre la vitre. Ni vu ni connu. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « C'est horrible, je la réveillerais. »

 **Jasper J.** : « T'as plus le choix. »

Je soupire légèrement en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il a raison, je n'ai plus le choix. Je regarde une dernière fois Clarke sur mon épaule. Alors que je m'apprête à bouger le bras pour la réveiller, elle bouge doucement en grognant quelque chose dans son sommeil.

\- Moi aussi je veux un cupcake.

J'écarquille les yeux en étouffant un éclat de rire. Je baisse de nouveau la tête et vois un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle est réellement en train de dormir et rêve apparemment de cupcakes. C'est incroyable.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je viens de rater mon arrêt. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Espèce d'abruti. Arrêtes toi au prochain. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Non, je pense que je vais aller jusqu'au terminus et prendre le bus de l'autre côté. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Comment ça qu'elle aille bien ? Elle DORT. Elle n'est pas en danger ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Imagine qu'un mec se met à côté d'elle dans le bus alors qu'elle dort ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « Tu veux dire... comme toi ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Oui mais je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Ah ça... techniquement elle ne le sait pas ! »

Je roule des yeux et attends. J'attends que le terminus arrive. Je ne peux pas la réveiller, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Elle a l'air complètement paisible, à marmonner quelques mots dans son sommeil.

L'avant dernier arrêt arrive rapidement devant mes yeux alors que je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes les derniers du bus. Je bouge légèrement l'épaule pour tenter de la réveiller. Elle gémit doucement et tourne son visage encore plus dans mon épaule.

\- Clarke ? demandais-je.

Elle se raidit sur place et tourne son visage vers moi, sa tête toujours contre mon épaule. Je vois un air paniqué sur son doux visage alors qu'elle se remet droite sur son siège et passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de dormir sur toi, surtout que ton arrêt est bien avant le mien.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre et fronce ses sourcils en plissant du nez. Cette femme est vraiment mignonne. J'aurais vraiment dû tenter ma chance en primaire.

\- On est déjà au terminus ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te réveiller puisque tu semblais réellement fatiguée.

\- Mais... ton arrêt de bus... pourquoi ? balbutie-t-elle en me regardant avec ses intenses yeux bleus.

\- Je vais prendre le bus retour, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de toute façon.

Elle commence à sourire et rit légèrement. Elle murmure un léger « merci » alors que je me lève et m'avance vers la porte du bus. Nous attendons qu'il se stabilise devant l'arrêt et nous descendons. Je remonte automatiquement mon manteau vers ma gorge. L'air est complètement glacial. Je regarde Clarke et vois qu'elle est seulement habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un gilet par dessus. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir froid.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour retourner chez toi, me dit-elle.

\- C'est juste de l'autre côté de la rue ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, suis moi.

J'acquiesce et traverse la route à ses côtés. Il fait déjà nuit et heureusement pour nous aucune voiture ne se voit à l'horizon. Nous atteignons l'arrêt de bus rapidement et elle regarde les horaires.

\- Mince.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde par dessus son épaule. J'émets un petit grognement lorsque je vois que le dernier bus passe à 22h04 alors qu'il est déjà 22h20. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux alors que Clarke se retourne vers moi et se mord la lèvre.

\- Je vais aller dans l'hôtel le plus proche, dis-je rapidement.

\- Ne sois pas bête, me dit-elle en souriant. Tu peux dormir chez moi, ma colocataire n'est pas là pendant une semaine.

\- Non, je ne veux vraiment pas déranger, dis-je, gêné.

\- Tu ne dérangera pas. En plus c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cette galère. Suis moi.

Elle traverse de nouveau la rue en me souriant au passage. Je souffle doucement en essayant de ne pas m'emporter. La fille de mes rêves vient juste de m'inviter à dormir chez elle.

(La fille de mes rêves ? N'importe quoi.)

Je traverse la rue à ses côtés et nous commençons à marcher sur le trottoir. Elle pointe du doigt un immeuble au loin en me disant que c'est là où elle habite.

\- Tu habites sans tes parents à 22 ans ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Ils ont eu un peu de mal à me laisser partir mais j'avais besoin de prendre mon indépendance.

\- Je comprends ce que c'est... je suis pressé que ma sœur grandisse pour que je puisse partir de la maison.

\- Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? me demande-t-elle en souriant. Octavia, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, dis-je en souriant. Elle va très bien, merci de demander. Elle vient d'avoir 16 ans et son premier petit-ami...

\- C'est étrange, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle en riant. Je me rappelle de toi à 7 ans. Tu étais déjà protecteur envers elle alors qu'elle venait à peine de naître.

\- J'ai toujours été protecteur envers ma famille ou mes amis. C'est ça d'élever sa sœur... j'aime protéger les autres.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'on était en primaire, j'étais le premier à protéger les filles autour de moi. Dès que je voyais quelqu'un pleurer, j'étais toujours présent pour elle, même si je ne la connaissais pas.

Nous arrivons devant son immeuble et nous entrons dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirige automatiquement vers une porte au rez de chaussée et rentre sa clé dans la serrure.

\- C'est plutôt petit mais je pense que ça ira pour cette nuit, dit-elle en entrant.

J'entre à sa suite alors qu'elle enlève son gilet et le balance sur son canapé. Je rigole alors que je retire mon manteau et le pose sur son porte-manteau.

Elle me fait la visite de l'appartement. Il y a un petit salon avec une cuisine ouverte, une salle de bain et une chambre.

\- Ma colocataire et moi partageons un lit double puisqu'il n'y a pas deux chambres, me dit-elle.

\- Je peux comprendre. Je dormirais dans le salon.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes avec moi, me dit-elle. Je te connais un minimum, je sais que tu n'es pas un psychopathe. Mais c'est comme tu le souhaites.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Je remonte les manches de mon pull gris et la suis dans le salon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Non ça va aller, répondis-je.

\- Assis-toi, me dit-elle en souriant et en revenant avec deux petites bouteilles de bière.

Je la remercie, même si je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas boire. Elle s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé, ses jambes sous son corps. Elle allume au passage la télévision et met un film en fond.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de dormir ? lui demandais-je. Tu avais vraiment l'air fatiguée dans le bus.

\- Oui mais j'ai eu un oreiller confortable, dit-elle en riant. J'ai eu une très longue journée de cours.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à l'université...

\- Je suis dans une école d'art, me dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où c'est, c'est à deux minutes de l'endroit où je prends mon bus pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait une galerie d'art près d'ici mais je ne savais pas exactement où.

\- Et toi ? me demande-t-elle. Tu es à la fac ?

\- Oui, je suis en 4ème année. Fac d'histoire.

\- Ouah, c'est impressionnant. Je me rappelle de toi adorant les cours d'histoire mais c'était en primaire, je pensais que ça avait changé.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changés, dis-je en riant.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus les grosses lunettes et les vêtements Hello Kitty.

\- J'aimais bien tes vêtements, dis-je en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Ça fait 12 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je pense que j'ai le droit.

\- Vas-y, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je craquais pour toi en CM2.

Elle se pince les lèvres en rougissant alors que je commence à rire nerveusement. Si je lui dis que je craque pour elle maintenant, est-ce qu'elle le prendra mal ? Je me racle la gorge et lui souris.

\- Je craquais un peu pour toi également, lui avouais-je. Tu étais vraiment la fille la plus gentille avec moi.

\- Oh arrête, dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude. Toutes les filles t'adoraient. Tu prenais soin de tout le monde, tu étais comme notre grand frère.

\- Je n'aimais pas vous voir triste, que veux-tu. J'étais déjà un parfait gentleman.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Ta petite amie peut-elle l'approuver ?

Je la regarde en souriant. Je ne sais pas si elle fait exprès d'évoquer ce sujet pour savoir si j'en ai une ou pas, mais je l'en remercie. Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir si elle en a un.

\- En fait, je n'en ai pas.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Comment c'est possible ? Enfin je... je ne voulais pas... dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Merci, dis-je en riant. J'ai peu de temps avec les cours à l'université, j'ai d'autres choses à penser. Lorsque l'occasion se présentera je la saisirais mais pour l'instant j'attends.

\- Tu as bien raison, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Je t'en prie, dis-je en riant. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir si la belle princesse dont j'étais amoureux en primaire a trouvé chaussure à son pied !

Elle baisse la tête en souriant et en rougissant de plus belle. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire le mot avec un grand A mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. De plus, elle est vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle est gênée. Je suis complètement foutu si elle me dit qu'elle a un copain.

\- Je n'ai personne, me dit-elle. En fait je sors d'une relation avec un connard de service.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il était complètement irrespectueux. Il me traitait vraiment comme si je n'étais rien.

\- Abruti, grommelais-je.

\- Exactement.

\- Donne moi son nom et son prénom. J'irais le voir pour toi et le menacer si tu veux.

\- Pas de problème, dit-elle en riant. Tu le menacera avec ton diplôme d'historien.

\- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi !

Elle rigole de plus belle alors que je prends le coussin posté à côté de moi et que j'essaye de l'étouffer avec. Elle essaye de se défendre en envoyant ses mains contre mon visage. Je pousse un cri alors que je me recule en tenant mon nez.

\- Oh je suis désolée, s'écrie-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

Elle porte ses mains à mon visage en essayant de voir si j'ai mal quand elle me touche. Je ris alors qu'elle inspecte chaque centimètre carré de peau de mon visage. Finalement, elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes et se recule. Je sens son trouble ainsi que le mien.

\- Je commence à tomber de fatigue, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh, pas de problème. On va dormir.

Nous nous levons tous les deux. Je prends les coussins et les place sur le canapé en lui disant que je dors sur le canapé. Elle accepte et me dit de patienter quelques secondes.

Elle revient avec un pantalon de jogging.

\- Tu peux mettre ce pantalon pour dormir, me dit-elle. Je sais que c'est désagréable de dormir avec ses vêtements de ville.

\- Merci.

\- Au niveau du t-shirt tu peux dormir torse-nu sans problème, il fait assez chaud.

\- D'accord, dis-je en souriant.

Elle repart quelques secondes dans sa chambre alors que je me déshabille le plus rapidement possible. Je mets le pantalon de survêtement qu'elle m'a donné et enlève mon t-shirt. Elle entre dans la pièce à ce moment précis.

Je la vois se figer sur place en entrant et ses yeux se diriger automatiquement vers mon torse. Elle laisse ses yeux sur celui-ci et commence à rougir. Je me racle la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonne-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant une couverture. Tiens, c'est pour cette nuit.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle reste sur place quelques secondes en me regardant et secoue rapidement la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle me sourit légèrement et s'approche de moi. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et se détourne de moi pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Je reste planté là, sans bouger. Elle vient de m'embrasser.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et souris pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Clarke m'appelle.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je regrette de ne pas être allé te voir en primaire.

\- Moi aussi, princesse. Moi aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut rattraper le temps perdu, tous les deux ?

J'attends quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Princesse ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viendrais prendre un café avec moi demain matin ?

\- J'en serais ravie.

Je m'endors après ces dernières paroles, en souriant tout seul durant quelques secondes. J'entends le souffle régulier de Clarke et me détends.

 _(Après être allé boire ce foutu café, j'ai réussi à traîner Clarke dans le musée d'histoire naturelle... toute la journée)_

 _(La semaine d'après, elle m'a emmené à une exposition d'art)_

 _(Trois ans après, nous sommes tous les deux retournés au lieu de notre toute première rencontre ; l'école primaire)_

* * *

 **Alors, comment se passent vos vacances d'été ? Personnellement, depuis que j'ai obtenu mon bac, je suis vraiment aux anges. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien en tout cas et que vous profitez !**

 **Je vous retrouve sur mon autre fiction** _ **Plus qu'un jeu**_ **, où je poste le chapitre 22 mercredi si tout va bien !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Révélation

**#6** **Bellamy est plus vieux que Clarke de 6 ans. Depuis toutes ses années, Clarke et lui se disputent en permanence jusqu'au jour où il réalise qu'elle n'est plus une enfant.**

* * *

Clarke – 14 ans ; Bellamy – 20 ans

Clarke prend le fard à paupière juste à côté d'elle et tapote légèrement dessus avec son doigt. Elle regarde Octavia juste devant elle.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui dit-elle.

Octavia obéit aux ordres de Clarke alors que celle-ci applique du fard à paupière marron clair sur ses yeux. Clarke sourit en voyant les yeux d'Octavia maquillés. Elle est vraiment très belle. Elle prend le gloss à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demande Octavia.

\- Tu ne te maquilles presque jamais, lui répond Clarke. On va à une petite soirée, une fois ne va pas te tuer.

\- Tu as de la chance parce que je te fais vraiment confiance.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tout ira bien.

Octavia sourit en entendant les paroles de Clarke. Elles se connaissent depuis maintenant 4 ans et ne se sont jamais séparés. Elles sont toujours ensemble, rien ne peut atteindre leur amitié.

Clarke ouvre le gloss et commence à en appliquer sur les lèvres d'Octavia lorsque la porte de la chambre de son amie s'ouvre violemment. Clarke sursaute et se tourne vers le grand frère de sa meilleure amie, Bellamy Blake.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... Octavia ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il s'avance rapidement et enlève le tube de gloss de la main de Clarke. Celle-ci soupire en se relevant et en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Bellamy se tourne vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste du maquillage, ce n'est rien !

\- Tu n'es pas dans ma maison pour foutre de la peinture sur la figure de ma petite sœur !

\- Je sais qu'elle est jolie au naturel mais on voulait juste essayer un peu de...

\- Non ! dit-il en secouant la tête. De quel droit est-ce que tu...

\- Je peux te retourner la question ! rétorque-t-elle. Octavia m'a dit oui et c'est à elle de prendre cette décision !

\- Vous n'avez que 14 ans, vous n'êtes que des GAMINES !

Clarke serre les poings à ses côtés. Bellamy a toujours cru qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Octavia alors que c'est complètement faux. Il pense toujours que sa petite sœur est toute innocente et se fait influencer alors qu'elle est très forte.

Clarke déteste quand Bellamy la traite de gamine. Elle sait qu'ils ont 6 ans de différence d'âge mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'avoir un petit coup de cœur pour lui. Elle l'a toujours trouvé très attirant et, même s'il est très étouffant envers sa sœur, elle aime son côté protecteur.

\- Octavia, enlève ce maquillage de ta figure.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Vous n'allez plus à cette soirée. Vous restez à la maison.

\- C'est injuste ! rétorque Clarke avec un regard noir. Tu ne peux pas nous interdire d'aller voir nos amis, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

\- J'interdis ma sœur, toi tu fais ce que tu veux. Je peux même te raccompagner chez toi. Tu es peut être pressée de voir ta mère ?

Clarke lui lance un regard noir. Depuis quelques semaines, Clarke passe ses journées chez Bellamy et Octavia. Elle ne s'entend plus du tout avec sa mère, elle n'arrive plus à être à ses côtés. Bellamy et Octavia lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait mais Bellamy en profite pour reparler de toute cette histoire.

Elle pince ses lèvres et le regarde.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-il en hochant la tête. Allez vous coucher.

Lorsqu'il claque la porte de la chambre, Octavia grogne de frustration. Elle prend un coton démaquillant à côté d'elle et met du produit dessus, se frottant les yeux.

\- Ton frère me hait réellement, lui dit Clarke ne s'asseyant sur le lit d'Octavia.

\- Mais non, répond Octavia. Je pense qu'il nous protège toutes les deux, tu comptes autant que moi pour lui.

« Ouais, comme une sœur » pense soudainement Clarke en s'enfonçant dans le lit. Elle met son avant-bras en travers de ses yeux. Il faut qu'elle arrête de penser à Bellamy de cette façon. Il faut qu'elle le sorte de sa tête.

Clarke – 15 ans ; Bellamy – 21 ans

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors que Clarke et Octavia sont roulées en boule sur le canapé. Octavia lève la tête et écarquille les yeux en se levant rapidement.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle en accourant vers son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Clarke lève sa tête et regarde la scène se jouant devant elle. Bellamy a le dos plaqué contre la porte d'entrée et tient le côté droit de son torse. Son t-shirt blanc est maculé de sang.

Clarke jette les couvertures sur le côté et court à son tour vers Bellamy. Octavia est déjà en pleurs à côté d'elle.

\- Je me suis battu, explique-t-il en fermant de temps en temps les yeux. Il avait un couteau.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, lui dit sa sœur.

\- Non, les médecins mettraient des heures à me prendre en charge et me poseraient beaucoup trop de questions.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande sa sœur, violemment. Te vider de ton sang sur le canapé ?

Ses yeux dérivent vers ceux de Clarke, d'un ton suppliant. Elle comprend immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire et se recule en secouant la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question, Bellamy. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu préfères me voir en train de mourir sous tes yeux ? rétorque-t-il avec un regard dur.

\- Je préfère que tu ailles à l'hôpital !

\- Je n'irai pas.

Clarke regarde sur le côté en pinçant des lèvres. Elle entend les pleurs d'Octavia et sait déjà que sa décision est prise. Elle regarde sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vais aller chercher le kit de soin que j'ai prévu en cas d'urgence, leur dit-elle. Installe-le sur le canapé.

Elle hoche la tête alors que Bellamy passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Clarke se dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie et prend son kit de soin. Depuis qu'elle passe 6 jours sur 7 chez les Blake, elle installe au fur et à mesure quelques effets personnels. Sa mère lui a passé ce kit après lui avoir appris les bases en médecine.

Elle retourne dans le salon et voit Octavia en sanglots à côté de Bellamy, sa peau aussi blanche qu'un linge.

\- Octavia, lui dit-elle. Je préfère que tu retournes dans la chambre pendant que je le soigne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu risques de me déstabiliser dans mon travail. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle hoche la tête et se relève en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bellamy. Celui-ci gémit doucement en fermant les yeux. Il perd beaucoup trop de sang.

Clarke s'agenouille à côté du canapé et prend le menton de Bellamy entre ses doigts. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et la regarde, une lueur d'innocence dans le regard.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, lui dit-elle. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

Elle prend la paire de ciseaux à côté d'elle et découpe lentement le t-shirt de Bellamy pour voir la plaie de Bellamy. La blessure à l'air profonde mais n'est pas très grande.

\- Ça ne va pas prendre très longtemps, lui dit-elle. Essaye de ne pas te vider de ton sang pendant ce temps-là.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit-il faiblement.

\- Pense à Octavia.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle prend l'aiguille à côté ainsi que le fil. Elle rapproche les deux côtés de la plaie et enfonce l'aiguille dans la peau. Elle entend un léger gémissement venant de Bellamy mais continue le travail. Elle ne peut pas être déstabilisée.

Lorsqu'elle termine de suturer la plaie, elle prend le bandage à côté d'elle et l'applique lentement sur la blessure fraîchement refermée. Elle souffle un grand coup et regarde Bellamy. Il a les yeux fermés.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Elle met ses deux mains sur ses joues alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et la regarde tendrement. Elle souffle un grand coup.

\- Tu avais peur pour moi, princesse ?

\- La ferme. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

Elle secoue la tête d'agacement devant son comportement et se lève doucement. Elle ramasse son kit de soin d'une main et s'apprête à partir. Elle sent néanmoins la main de Bellamy prendre la sienne.

\- Merci, Clarke.

Elle hoche la tête dans sa direction en murmurant « aucun problème ». Elle retourne dans la chambre d'Octavia.

Clarke – 16 ans ; Bellamy – 22 ans

Bellamy prend la télécommande posée sur la table basse et commence à zapper les chaînes. Il regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus de minuit et sa sœur ne l'a toujours pas appelé. Clarke et elle sont parties à une soirée avec leurs amis et il commence à s'inquiéter pour elles.

Il se lève et ouvre le frigidaire en prenant une petite bouteille de bière. Il la décapsule et la porte à sa bouche. Avant de pouvoir goûter une seule gorgée, le téléphone fixe sonne. Il fronce les sourcils. Octavia appelle toujours sur son téléphone portable.

Il s'avance vers le téléphone et le prend dans sa main.

\- Allô ?

\- Bellamy ?

Ce n'est pas Octavia au bout du fil mais Clarke. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait Clarke qui appelle et non sa petite sœur ?

\- Clarke ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît ? demande-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de personnes que nous ne connaissons pas et qui commencent à être agressifs, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Octavia est complètement bourrée, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, donne-moi l'adresse.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, Bellamy ouvre la porte de son appartement et dévale les escaliers. Il s'enfonce directement dans sa voiture.

Il n'en veut pas à Clarke. Dans l'après-midi, Octavia a supplié son amie d'aller avec elle mais Clarke ne le sentait pas. Octavia a su malheureusement se montrer persuasive.

Bellamy se gare devant la maison où se passe la soirée quelque minutes après. Il sort en trombe de la voiture et entre dans la maison. Des jeunes de tout âge sont en train de danser et de boire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il arrive à trouver Octavia allongée sur un canapé, en train de dormir.

\- Elle va bien, dit une fille brune à côté d'elle, un peu alcoolisé.

Il hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui. Il n'arrive pas à trouver Clarke. Il demande à la fille de veiller quelques minutes sur Octavia et commence à faire le tour de la maison. Il vérifie dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à aller dans la cuisine.

Il voit Clarke entourée de deux hommes. Son visage est baigné de larmes alors qu'elle essaye de repousser ses assaillants.

Bellamy surgit et prend l'un des adolescents par le col de son pull. Il le jette violemment par terre alors que l'autre s'enfuit de la cuisine. Bellamy regarde Clarke et s'approche d'elle.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci le regarde sans réagir, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle semble choquée de sa présence. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle jette ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre lui. Il se raidit durant quelques secondes et finalement noue ses bras autour d'elle, en caressant son dos d'une façon réconfortante. Clarke sanglote dans son t-shirt alors qu'il essaye de murmurer des choses rassurantes à son oreille.

\- On rentre à la maison, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se recule en entourant sa taille de son bras, la rapprochant de lui. Ils traversent les nombreux étudiants bourrés jusqu'à arriver vers Octavia. Bellamy relâche Clarke et prend délicatement sa sœur dans ses bras.

Ils sortent tous les trois de la maison et Bellamy dépose Octavia à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il se met derrière le volant tandis que Clarke se met à sa droite.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il soupire et pose sa main sur l'une des siennes. Elle lève la tête et le regarde tendrement.

\- Tu sais très bien que ma sœur est la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, lui dit-il. Je veux que tu saches que tu fais toi aussi parti de la liste.

\- C'est gentil...

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Clarke – 17 ans ; Bellamy – 23 ans

\- Il part, lui dit Octavia en entrant dans la chambre.

Clarke hoche la tête en pinçant des lèvres. Elle se lève et se dirige dans le salon d'un pas penaud. Bellamy est devant la porte d'entrée, un sac plein d'affaires à ses pieds. Octavia est déjà dans ses bras alors qu'il caresse lentement son dos et lui chuchote des mots d'amour. Clarke croise les bras devant cette scène.

Bellamy part pour faire un service militaire d'une durée de 5 ans. Il trouvait qu'il avait besoin d'ordre dans sa vie et a pris cette décision il y a quelques mois. Clarke n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Depuis toutes ces années, son coup de cœur pour lui n'a jamais cessé d'exister. Elle tient beaucoup trop à lui alors qu'il ne le sait sans doute pas.

\- Tu m'appelles au moins une fois par semaine, lui dit sa sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ferais venir sur le lieu du camp au moins deux fois par an, d'accord ?

Bellamy ne lui propose pas à elle. Clarke sait qu'elle n'irait pas, même s'il l'invitait. Il faut qu'elle commence à l'oublier, elle ne doit pas s'accrocher à lui de cette manière. La différence d'âge fait que rien ne pourra se passer entre eux. Elle n'a que 17 ans alors qu'il a 23 ans. Elle doit s'y résoudre.

\- Je t'aime fort, dit-il à Octavia en se séparant d'elle.

Il regarde alors Clarke, qui reste devant lui les bras croisés. Il s'approche d'elle et se place juste devant celle-ci.

\- Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'Octavia, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu me connais. Rien ne va lui arriver.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle essaye de rester froide face à lui. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il commence à la masser doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu vas partir, lui dit-elle. Je m'habitue déjà à ça.

Il secoue la tête en riant et enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules, mettant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Clarke est surprise par son geste mais passe rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille, mettant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle respire le plus possible son odeur alors qu'elle sent Bellamy caresser le bas de ses cheveux.

\- Voilà quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir, murmure Octavia derrière eux.

Ils rigolent tous les deux et se séparent en se regardant. Bellamy sourit et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

\- On se revoit bientôt, princesse.

\- Ce n'est que 5 ans, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ironiquement.

Il rigole en se reculant. Elle le voit enlacer une dernière fois Octavia alors qu'elle croise de nouveau les bras. Bellamy sera pour toujours son premier amour. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement.

Clarke – 22 ans ; Bellamy – 28 ans

Cela fait aujourd'hui 5 ans que Bellamy est entré dans l'armée.

Clarke sait qu'il rentre aujourd'hui mais elle a décidé de boycotter son arrivée. Elle ne veut pas le voir de nouveau et retomber dans ses anciens sentiments envers lui. Elle a décidé de rester pendant quelques jours chez Raven le temps qu'elle s'habitue de nouveau à sa présence dans la ville.

Elle habite maintenant avec Octavia dans leur ancienne maison. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit commencer à chercher un appartement avec son arrivée. Elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment chez eux, même si elle paye la moitié du loyer.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demande Raven en s'asseyant devant elle.

\- À ton avis ?

Raven soupire en passant une tasse de café à Clarke. Celle-ci la prend et commence à faire les cents pas en faisant attention à ne pas tâcher sa petite robe noire.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu le vois et que tu lui parles.

\- Je le sais, répond-elle. J'essaye juste de retarder le plus possible cette...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment, laissant place à une Octavia en pleurs. Clarke écarquille les yeux et pose sa tasse de café sur la table basse. Raven et elle accourent vers Octavia et la prennent dans leurs bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Clarke en paniquant. Il y a eu un problème avec Bellamy ?

\- Il a chassé Lincoln de l'appartement.

Octavia s'écroule dans le canapé et explique toute l'histoire. Bellamy devait rentrer beaucoup plus tard donc Octavia avait invité Lincoln chez elle. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser lorsque Bellamy est entré.

\- Il a directement dû voir que Lincoln était plus âgé que moi, dit-elle.

\- Il a seulement un an de plus que ton frère, ce n'est pas une très grande différence d'âge !

\- Je sais... Bellamy a commencé à s'énerver donc j'ai dû faire sortir Lincoln de l'appartement. Nous nous sommes disputés et je suis directement venu ici.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Clarke pour réagir. Elle prend les clés de sa voiture et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle dévale les escaliers sans écouter une seule fois les exclamations de Raven et Octavia et monte dans sa voiture.

Elle se fiche du fait qu'elle voulait ignorer Bellamy. Elle se fiche du fait qu'elle ait bien changé en cinq ans et qu'il aura du mal à la reconnaître. Son corps a extrêmement changé, elle en est consciente.

Elle se gare sur le parking de leur appartement et prend l'ascenseur. Elle se tord les mains en attendant et essaye de se concentrer.

Elle arrive devant leur porte d'entrée et prend son courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte. Elle attend quelque seconde en respirant calmement. Elle entend du bruit à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'actionne.

\- Quoi ? grommelle Bellamy en baissant la tête.

Il la regarde et a un léger mouvement de recul de la tête. Il sait qui elle est.

Celle-ci ne prend même pas le temps de le saluer et pousse violemment sa poitrine. Elle entre dans l'appartement et se retourne vers lui, en furie.

\- À ce que je vois tu es toujours un abruti ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait pleurer ta sœur dès ton arrivée !

\- Clarke ? murmure-t-il, encore choqué par sa présence.

\- Bravo, tu m'as reconnu, tu veux une médaille ?

Il la regarde en haussant les sourcils et en ayant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il la détaille rapidement de haut en bas, de ses cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux bleus et sa poitrine jusqu'à ses longues jambes et ses chaussures plates. C'est clair qu'elle a changé.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça, lui dit-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir au bout de cinq ans et de virer le petit ami de ta sœur. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, Bellamy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est compris ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement. Je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'ils étaient en couple depuis autant d'années ! C'est de la faute d'Octavia, elle ne m'avait pas parlé de cette relation !

\- Quand bien même, tu n'avais pas à réagir de cette façon. Tu as oublié comment avoir une décente conversation avec quelqu'un ?

Il soupire et regarde sur le côté en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais retourner voir ta sœur, lui dit Clarke. Il va falloir que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle.

\- Sinon quoi, princesse ?

Clarke remarque le regard intense que Bellamy lui lance. Elle déglutit doucement alors qu'elle baisse ses yeux et remarque ses muscles sous son t-shirt.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, lui dit-elle. Tu n'as plus à m'appeler princesse.

\- Que tu ais 17 ou 20 ans, tu seras toujours ma princesse.

\- J'ai 22 ans.

Elle décroise les bras et passe à côté de lui pour partir. Il étend soudainement son bras devant elle, arrêtant soudainement sa marche. Elle le regarde.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as manquée.

Elle recule doucement la tête, surprise par ses déclarations. Il n'y a aucune trace de blague dans ses yeux, il semble réellement sincère dans ses propos. C'est touchant de le voir baisser sa carapace quand il est proche d'elle.

\- Toi aussi, murmure-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle hésite quelques secondes et finalement enroule son bras gauche autour du cou de Bellamy. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et entoure sa taille de ses bras. Elle serre ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre elle. Elle le sent planter quelques baisers dans ses cheveux. C'est la première fois en huit ans qu'il fait ça. Elle se recule soudainement et met un léger espace entre les deux. Il semble déçu de leur courte étreinte.

\- Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

Elle aperçoit son regard rempli de tristesse et franchit la porte d'entrée sans regarder une seule fois en arrière. Elle ne peut pas retomber amoureuse de lui.

Clarke – 23 ans ; Bellamy – 29 ans

Clarke serre la main de Finn dans la sienne et se mord la lèvre. Elle sait qu'elle doit dîner avec Octavia et Bellamy ce soir mais elle est complètement stressée. Elle n'est en couple avec Finn que depuis deux mois et elle ne sait même pas si elle est amoureuse de lui, ou encore si elle a des sentiments pour lui. Il est gentil et prend soin d'elle mais elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer avec lui. Il ne sera jamais Bellamy.

Elle actionne la poignée de porte et trouve Bellamy et Octavia en train de mettre la table.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclame Clarke en souriant.

Bellamy et elle se regardent et baissent tous les deux la tête honteusement. Ils sont devenus très amis depuis son retour mais ils ne cessent de se disputer depuis qu'elle est en couple avec Finn. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais continuait de le critiquer. Cela exaspérait au plus haut point Clarke.

Elle présente Finn à Bellamy. Elle voit que ce dernier est tendu mais qu'il essaye de faire un effort. Ils s'installent tous à table en parlant des études de Finn alors que Clarke joue avec son assiette et soupire doucement. Elle en a marre d'entendre Finn parler de ses études. Il parle de médecine environ trois fois par jour, même lorsqu'il est seul avec elle.

Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle mais ne relève pas la tête.

\- Sinon, à part de nous parler encore et encore de tes études, tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ? dit subitement Bellamy.

Clarke relève la tête alors que Octavia crie son prénom d'une façon indignée. Finn ne semble pas être blessé par sa remarque et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu une seule fois parler, lui dit-il. Entre nous deux, je ne pense pas être la personne inintéressante.

\- Tu n'as fait que parler de médecine, répond Bellamy. Tu ne penses pas que Clarke a besoin d'entendre quelque chose d'autre quelques fois ?

\- Parce que tu penses que tes conversations sont plus intéressantes ? Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de vos disputes.

\- Au moins notre relation est très rythmée et beaucoup moins ennuyeuse qu'avec toi.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame Clarke. Dans la chambre, tout de suite.

Elle jette sa serviette sur sa table et se dirige immédiatement dans sa chambre. Bellamy grogne et se lève brutalement. Il suit Clarke dans la chambre et ferme la porte à clé derrière eux.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'écrie-t-elle. Tu as fait preuve d'un tel manque de respect envers...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? la coupe Bellamy. Toi et Finn ?

\- Effectivement, nous sommes en couple.

\- Vous êtes complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre ! Tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec lui, Clarke !

\- Et alors ? réplique-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à décider de la personne avec qui je dois être, c'est compris ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, Bellamy !

\- Je le sais !

\- Non, tu ne comprends toujours pas ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant de 15 ans qui était complètement amoureuse de toi, je ne suis plus la gamine qui pleurait quand...

\- Tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

Clarke referme subitement la bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle vient juste de dire. Elle est vraiment stupide, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver comme ça.

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il s'approche dangereusement d'elle. Il s'arrête juste devant elle et baisse ses yeux vers elle.

\- Clarke...

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'avais des sentiments pour toi il y a quelques années mais c'est fini.

Il pose ses deux mains sur le cou de Clarke et la regarde intensément. Clarke mord sa lèvre et ferme lentement les yeux en sentant le souffle de Bellamy sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est fini, Bellamy.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est faux.

Clarke rit légèrement et secoue la tête. Elle sait très bien que tout ce que peut dire Bellamy est faux. Il ne peut pas avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un aussi jeune qu'elle. Ils ont six ans d'écart.

\- Bellamy, je suis en couple avec Finn.

\- Il ne te rendra jamais heureuse.

\- Parce que toi si ?

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, murmure-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'ai toujours protégé, princesse.

\- Tu me considérais comme ta sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées envers ma sœur, Clarke. Je veux être avec toi. J'ai _besoin_ d'être avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne...

Bellamy ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke réagit au quart de tour et emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Il la soulève rapidement et la plaque contre la porte de la chambre. Il approfondit le baiser lorsque Clarke gémit dans sa bouche.

Il éloigne sa bouche et plante de nombreux baisers dans son cou. Elle essaye de respirer calmement sans grand succès.

\- C'est mal, gémit-elle.

Il remet son visage à sa hauteur et l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus tendrement. Il lui montre à quel point il l'aime et à quel point il tient à elle. Clarke se sépare en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il. Je t'ai toujours aimé

\- Je le savais.

\- La ferme.

Elle le pousse gentiment d'elle et met ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Bellamy l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et lui fait un petit sourire. Elle le regarde et sait qu'elle fait le bon choix. Elle sait que c'est le bon. Il faut juste qu'elle l'annonce à Finn.

 _(Elle a réellement fait le bon choix lorsqu'elle est tombé enceinte trois ans après cet événement)_

 _(Bellamy a finalement accepté Lincoln grâce à l'aide de Clarke)_

* * *

 **Vous devez cet OS à** Bouhouhou **, qui m'a donné cette merveilleuse idée ! J'espère que cet OS te plait et que je ne t'ai pas déçue ! Comme elle, vous pouvez réellement m'envoyer vos idées et je les exploiterais au maximum ! Je connais certaines personnes qui ont beaucoup d'idées mais qui ne pensent pas être capable de le mettre à l'écrit donc je suis là POUR ÇA ! Vous n'avez qu'à me dire deux mots et c'est bon, ça sera fait !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Netflix

**#7 Je suis assise derrière toi en classe et tu regardes tout le temps Friends sur Netflix et sans mentir je regardais par-dessus ton épaule mais c'est dur de suivre sans le son ou les sous-titres, est-ce que tu pourrais tourner ton écran s'il te plaît ?**

* * *

\- Putain mais où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ? m'exclamais-je en regardant partout autour de moi.

\- Tu m'exaspères, me dit ma colocataire, Raven.

Je grogne alors que je me baisse et regarde sous le canapé. Ça fait trente minutes que je cherche mes clés, je n'arrive pas à les trouver. Je regarde sous la table basse ainsi qu'entre les trous du canapé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si irritée ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais en cours de développement aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, j'ai tout compris... c'est à cause du magnifique garçon devant toi ?

\- Non.

Je la pousse du canapé et cherche partout autour de moi. Elle croise les bras et me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pas maintenant Raven, lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore sauté dessus, me dit-elle. Il regarde ta série préféré sur Netflix !

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me sers une tasse de café alors qu'elle rigole quelques minutes toute seule. Cela fait environ trois semaines que la personne en face de moi en cours de développement sort son ordinateur et lance l'application Netflix. Normalement, cela ne m'aurait rien fait, mais il regarde ma série préféré : _Friends_.

Depuis quelques temps, je m'ennuie à mourir durant les cours de développemnt... et cette distraction me fait réellement du bien. Le problème, c'est que son écran n'est pas tourné vers moi et que je ne vois que la moitié de l'écran. Ça m'exaspère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé de tourner son écran vers toi ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est canon. À tous les coups je bafouillerais et rougirais comme une pré-adolescente.

Elle soupire alors que je repose ma tasse de café dans l'évier et que je prends les clés de Raven. Elle commence à rétorquer mais je prends le plus rapidement possible mon sac et sors de l'appartement.

Je ré-ajuste mon gilet sur mes épaules et décide d'aller à l'université à pied. Il me reste dix minutes si je ne veux pas être en retard. Je commence à accélérer le pas et me retrouve au final à courir le long des rues. Il me reste une minute. Je sprinte jusqu'à l'université et y arrive en un temps record. J'entre dans la salle, encore essoufflée par la course que je viens de faire. Je scrute l'amphithéâtre et soupire lorsque je vois ma place habituelle prise par quelqu'un. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de places. Soit je dois m'assoir à côté de la folle des chats, à côté de la nymphomane ou à côté de... Monsieur Netflix. Pourquoi personne ne s'assoit à côté de lui franchement ? Il est magnifique !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et décide de tenter ma chance. Je m'avance et pousse quelques personnes assises sur mon chemin. Je m'écroule sur la chaise à droite de Monsieur Netflix alors qu'il me regarde avec un sourire amusé. Au moins il est enclin à me laisser à côté de lui.

\- Reprenons le cours où on en était, dit le professeur en s'avançant vers son bureau.

Je soupire. Je déteste le cours de développement, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'ai fait psychologie pour pouvoir travailler ensuite dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais les enfants ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Je pianote avec mes doigts sur ma table en écoutant seulement d'une oreille le cours.

Je tourne mon regard sur le côté et vois Monsieur Netflix mettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lancer l'application Netflix. Je roule des yeux. Je le vois lancer un épisode de _Friends_ que je reconnais comme étant un épisode de la saison 2. L'épisode où... Ross et Rachel se mettent en couple ? J'essaye de me reculer le plus possible pour essayer d'apercevoir un bout de son écran. Je grogne puisque je ne vois que la moitié de l'écran et il ne met pas les sous-titres.

J'attends quelques secondes et décide d'agir. Je tapote du bout des doigts son épaule droite. Il me regarde avec des yeux étonnés et retire l'un de ses écouteurs.

\- Je déteste le cours de développement, lui dis-je, et j'adore la série Friends. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de tourner un peu l'écran de mon côté ? Ou au moins de mettre les sous-titres, histoire de suivre un minimum avec toi.

Il me regarde et commence à rire légèrement. Je me sens rougir en me rendant compte de mon audace. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

\- Laisse-tomber, lui dis-je rapidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, c'est n'importe quoi. On ne se connaît même pas. Puis je t'assure, ce n'est pas à mon habitude de...

\- Pas de problème, princesse.

Je hausse l'un de mes sourcils en entendant son surnom mais est surprise de le voir tendre son écouteur gauche vers moi. Il me regarde en attendant une réaction de ma part. Je me secoue légèrement et prends son écouteur en le mettant dans mon oreille. Il déplace un peu son ordinateur et le met entre nous deux.

Je regarde l'écran mais sens le regard de Monsieur Netflix s'attarder sur mon visage. Je décide de l'ignorer et regarde Ross et Rachel s'embrasser tendrement. Alors que l'épisode suivant commence, Monsieur Netflix me parle.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il vient de lâcher son prénom comme une bombe. Je lui souris légèrement.

\- Moi c'est Clarke, lui dis-je.

\- Tu me le dis si tu veux que je mette autre chose que _Friends_ , me dit-il. Si ça se trouve tu n'aimes pas.

\- Non c'est bon, lui dis-je en riant. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de tourner l'écran vers moi sinon.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en riant.

Je regarde sa bouche alors qu'il commence à me parler. Il a vraiment de jolies dents, bien blanches et bien droites. J'aime beaucoup ses lèvres aussi.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je en le regardant soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Rien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, j'étais perdue dans mes...

\- Pensées, oui j'ai vu ça, dit-il en riant. Tu regardais ma bouche d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je regardais aussi la tienne. Je me demandais à quel moment j'aurais le droit de l'embrasser.

\- PARDON ?

Les personnes devant nous dans l'amphithéâtre se retournent subitement vers moi. Le professeur ne finit pas sa phrase et me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je m'enfonce sur mon siège en continuant tranquillement à regarder l'épisode de _Friends_ alors que Bellamy commence à rire.

Je le frappe violemment à l'épaule.

\- La ferme ! lui chuchotais-je. C'est de ta faute !

\- Pas du tout, je n'ai rien fais.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! « À quel moment j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser », tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non, je le pensais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très patient.

\- Mais tu ne m'embrasseras jamais ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Ça ne se fait pas de dire ça !

\- Tu es très belle, je suis plutôt beau... je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- C'est pas vrai… Je déteste le genre de personne comme ça ! « Je suis plutôt beau », franchement ? Redescends d'un étage.

\- Tu es vraiment très mignonne.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il me sourit. Il est beau mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ! J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais je le vois approcher doucement son visage du mien. Il va m'embrasser. Il va m'embrasser.

Je tends mon bras droit et le pose sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'atteigne la mienne. Je le repousse alors qu'il éclate de rire.

\- Non mais quel con.

Je secoue la tête alors qu'il sourit et reprend sa place devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Je suis son mouvement et continue à regarder l'épisode devant moi.

Lorsque c'est la fin de l'heure, je reprends rapidement mes affaires et sors de l'amphithéâtre sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Dès que je rentre à mon appartement, je raconte tous les détails à Raven.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi condescendante que lui, lui dis-je. Je ne savais pas que ça existait encore.

\- Il a juste dit ça pour t'impressionner, me dit Raven. Je suis sûre qu'il est gentil au fond de lui.

\- Peut être... mais il le montre de la pire des façons.

\- Donc tu ne vas plus te mettre à côté de lui dans l'amphithéâtre ?

\- Non, aucune chance.

Seulement, deux jours après, lorsque je vais à mon cours de développement, il n'est plus au cours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le chercher du regard en entrant en classe mais ne le trouve pas. Je m'assois finalement au milieu de l'amphithéâtre et attends que le cours commence. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Désolé de mon retard.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas, rétorquais-je en regardant Bellamy.

\- Non mais tu manquais à mon application Netflix.

\- Quel âge tu as ? 12 ans ?

Il sort son ordinateur. Ce mec sourit tout le temps, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Il met un épisode de la saison 3 de _Friends_ et l'installe au milieu de nous. Il sort ses écouteurs et m'en passe un. Je le remercie.

Au bout de deux épisodes, Bellamy déroule son bras et le pose sur mon dossier. Je roule des yeux alors qu'il rit et fait courir son index gauche le long de mon bras. Je roule des épaules mais il continue à plusieurs reprises son geste. Je le laisse finalement faire et me détends sous sa main.

Quelques minutes après, je me laisse dériver et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sais qu'il a en ce moment même un sourire triomphant mais je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Il déplace sa main et commence à caresser mes cheveux, en posant sa joue gauche contre le haut de ma tête.

\- On a l'air d'un couple dans cette position, murmurais-je.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je hoche la tête à ses paroles. Il a raison, on s'en fiche.

3 mois plus tard

Je regarde ma montre et tape impatiemment du pied. Le cours commence dans dix minutes et les places sont en train de se vider. Je vais le tuer.

\- Je suis là ! dit-il en arrivant rapidement vers moi.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! lui dis-je. J'allais laisser un message vocal incendier sur ton téléphone, Bellamy.

Il rit et entoure ma taille de ses bras. Je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol et passe mes bras autour de son cou en le serrant contre moi. Il me plante plusieurs baisers dans mon cou et se sépare de moi en m'embrassant sur le front. Je reprends mon sac sur le sol et prends une place dans l'amphithéâtre, lui à côté de moi.

Bellamy et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers mois. Il est devenu la personne indispensable à ma vie.

\- On en est au dernier épisode de la saison 10, me dit-il.

\- Je sais, répondis-je. Est-ce que notre amitié se terminera également ? dis-je en riant.

\- Peut-être pour se transformer en autre chose, oui, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et frappe l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'avance vers moi et me plante un long baiser sur ma joue.

Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il en a pour moi.

Je ne veux seulement pas gâcher notre amitié.

Bellamy me passe un écouteur et je m'écroule contre lui. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et caresse le bas de mon dos. Nous agissons vraiment comme un couple, tout le monde nous croit ensemble... alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ?

Je regarde l'écran et vois une scène entre Monica et Chandler. Je souris en les voyant tous les deux, si amoureux et si heureux ensemble. Et dire qu'ils étaient seulement amis au tout début...

Je tourne ma tête vers Bellamy, toujours dans ses bras. Je le regarde alors qu'il a un sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'épisode. Je regarde la courbe de son nez, ses taches de rousseur et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils en me regardant le reluquer. Il rit légèrement et se penche vers moi en déposant un léger baiser sur mon nez. Je souris et enfonce mon visage dans son cou en respirant son odeur.

\- Les cours de développement sont devenus mes préférés, chuchotais-je contre sa peau.

Il rigole alors que je vois sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule. Je souris.

Deux heures après, nous sortons tous les deux côte à côte de cours. Je ré-ajuste mon gilet sur mes épaules.

\- Raven fait une soirée dans deux petites semaines, lui dis-je. Elle voudrait t'inviter.

\- D'accord, me répond-il. Tu lui diras que j'invite Wick.

\- Elle en sera très heureuse, dis-je en riant.

Arrivés au bout de la rue, Bellamy se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder sur Netflix maintenant ? me demande-t-il.

\- Et si on décidait de suivre les cours pour une fois ?

\- Ou alors on pourrait regarder _The Office_...

\- Ça marche, dis-je en riant.

Il rit également et s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse rapidement la joue et se retourne, continuant la rue seul. Je me retourne pour rentrer chez moi mais me mord la lèvre. Je suis partagée entre plusieurs sentiments mais un seul ressort : je l'aime.

Je me retourne et vois qu'il est déjà à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

\- BELLAMY !

Il se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je souffle un coup et commence à sprinter vers lui. Il semble surpris de ma course mais me rattrape lorsque je saute dans ses bras, en enroulant mes bras autour de lui et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et pose mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser et me serre le plus fortement possible contre lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et intensifie le baiser.

Je me sépare finalement de lui au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien.

\- Je savais que tu allais craquer, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Ta bouche doit vraiment servir à des fins plus lucratives, lui dis-je.

Il rit et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je souris contre ses lèvres alors qu'il mord doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Je mets mes mains derrière sa nuque et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Je tire dessus alors qu'il grogne et sépare sa bouche de la mienne.

\- Et si on regardait Netflix chez moi ? me propose-t-il.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ça m'aiderait grandement aussi si tu pouvais descendre de mon corps.

Je ris et enlève mes jambes de sa taille. Une fois posée sur le sol, Bellamy enroule son bras droit autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Nous continuons notre chemin vers chez lui en riant légèrement.

 _(On a regardé toutes les saisons de The Office)_

 _(Puis X-Files)_

 _(Ensuite How I Met Your Mother)_

 _(Et des années après les vidéos souvenirs de notre mariage)_

* * *

 **Oui, les sujets d'OS que je choisis sont plutôt étranges mais j'aime ça ! En tout cas, sachez que je note vos idées et que je vais essayer de le faire pour vous !**

 **Sinon, j'ai remarqué le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de followers sur cette fiction alors qu'il y a plus du triple sur Plus qu'un jeu ! Est-ce que vous auriez une explication ? Le concept ne plait-il pas ou avez-vous du mal à trouver cette fiction ? Je vous remercie quand même pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ça me fait réellement plaisir !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le stand des baisers

**#8 Clarke doit faire le jeu du baiser pour remporter de l'argent pour une association mais est exaspérée par les garçons qui se présentent devant elle et BIM un Bellamy Blake sauvage apparait.**

* * *

Je vois Raven me faire des grands signes au loin alors qu'elle se trouve derrière le stand des baisers. Elle se tourne vers le garçon devant elle et l'embrasse quelques secondes. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle. Heureusement que ce jeu est pour le bien d'une association.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle et passe derrière le stand à ses côtés. Un garçon de seulement 15 ans s'approche de nous et nous regarde.

\- Est-ce que je peux toutes les deux vous embrasser si je mets 10 euros ? demande-t-il.

\- Non ! m'exclamais-je alors que Raven s'écrie « Oui ! »

Je me tourne vers Raven en croisant les bras et en faisant un regard noir. Elle me regarde avec un regard suppliant.

\- Clarke, c'est pour une association, me dit-elle. Fais un effort.

\- Un effort ? Ce gamin n'a que 15 ans alors que nous en avons 21, Raven ! C'est immoral, on devrait l'interdire aux mineurs.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se penche vers l'enfant en posant une main sur sa joue et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. L'adolescent en profite légèrement en mettant une main derrière la tête de celle-ci et en l'embrassant quelques secondes en plus. Elle s'éloigne finalement de lui. Il me regarde mais comprend devant mon regard noir que je ne céderais pas. Il met 5 euros dans l'urne et se retourne.

Raven profite du fait qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Je dois aller retrouver Wick quelques minutes, me dit-elle. Est-ce que tu peux prendre le stand en main ?

\- Il en est hors de question, dis-je en croisant les bras. Je n'embrasserais personne.

\- J'ai fait plus de la moitié des personnes ici, me dit-elle. Tu n'auras presque personne, je te garantie. C'est pour l'association, Clarke.

\- Très bien, dis-je en levant mes mains en l'air.

\- Souviens-toi juste : tu ne mets pas la langue autrement tu devras le faire avec tous ceux d'après.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait de toute façon, grommelais-je.

Elle me fait un léger baiser sur la joue et s'éloigne, retrouvant son petit ami au loin. Je soupire et prie pour qu'il n'y ait personne devant moi. Malheureusement, je retrouve l'enfant de 15 ans devant moi.

\- Tu ne peux plus dire non maintenant, dit-il en penchant ses lèvres vers moi.

Je soupire et me penche à mon tour en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il met une main derrière mon crâne au moment où je commence à m'éloigner. J'ouvre les yeux et attend qu'il ait fini avec mes lèvres pour me reculer.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et glisse 5 euros dans l'urne. Je passe au garçon derrière lui ainsi que celui d'après. Tous les garçons que j'embrasse sont plus jeunes que moi et immatures, ça en devient exaspérant.

\- Clarke !

Je regarde devant moi et souris en voyant Octavia Blake. Cette fille est très souvent en cours avec moi, je l'apprécie énormément. Elle a toujours été adorable avec moi, c'est l'une de mes amies.

\- Est-ce que ce stand est réservé aux garçons ? demande-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aimerais donner de l'argent mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas si nous n'embrassons pas la personne qui tient le stand, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie une voix masculine derrière elle.

Celle-ci soupire et se retourne vers la personne l'ayant appelé. J'ouvre la bouche en regardant un très bel homme s'avancer vers nous. Il a des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, des tâches de rousseurs constellant son nez et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Il doit être un peu plus vieux que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il à Octavia.

\- Ce n'est rien, grand frère, répond-elle. Je vais juste embrasser Clarke. Rien de très important.

Je ris en entendant la phrase qu'elle prononce alors que son frère me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il se tourne finalement vers sa petite sœur et prend la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'embrasser, dit-il. Donne-lui l'argent et on s'en va.

\- Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, moi.

À ces mots, Octavia met sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ris dans notre baiser et me sépare au bout de quelques secondes. Elle éclate de rire et glisse 5 euros dans l'urne.

\- Tu vois Bellamy ! dit-elle à son frère. Je me suis bien amusé en tout cas !

Elle s'éloigne en riant et saute au loin dans les bras de son petit-ami. Je croise les bras et souris en les regardant. Bellamy me regarde et se place devant le stand mais sur le côté, me montrant bien qu'il ne veut pas de baisers.

\- Je suis Bellamy, me dit-il.

\- Je l'avais compris, répondis-je en souriant. Octavia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis contente d'enfin rencontrer le grand Bellamy Blake.

\- À ce point ? dit-il en riant. J'espère que ma sœur n'a rien dit de très embarrassant sur moi.

\- Elle m'a juste raconté les séances de maquillage lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes, rien de plus, répondis-je en riant.

Il grommelle tout seul dans sa barbe alors qu'un nouvel adolescent s'approche de moi, un billet en main. Je soupire discrètement et lui fais un grand sourire, m'approchant de lui. Nous nous embrassons et je m'éloigne alors que je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'obéis aux paroles que Raven m'a dites. Il met l'argent dans l'urne et part. Je regarde Bellamy alors qu'il hausse l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment apprécier tout ça, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'adore embrasser un tas de gamins qui essayent soit de faire durer le baiser, soit de mettre la langue. C'est ma grande passion.

\- C'était vraiment drôle, dit-il en riant. Tu gardais la moitié du temps les yeux ouverts et tu gardais tes mains sur le côté.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as observé ? dis-je en haussant mes sourcils. Tu aurais pu tourner la tête, c'est gênant.

\- Tout le monde regarde le stand de baiser, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas le seul à vous reluquer.

\- Nous reluquer ?

\- Te reluquer, pour être plus exact. Je m'en fiche un peu des gamins.

Je baisse la tête en souriant légèrement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne se met pas devant moi et m'embrasse comme tous les autres. Je ne ferais pas semblant, cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûre.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas comme les autres ? demandais-je finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour embrasser, crois-moi.

\- Vantard, murmurais-je alors qu'il éclate de rire à côté de moi.

Je vois au loin Lexa arriver dans ma direction. Lexa et moi avons toujours été proches jusqu'au jour où elle m'a embrassé, il y a quelques mois. Le baiser en lui-même ne m'avait pas dérangé mais je ne le sentais pas avec elle. Elle n'est pas mon style de fille.

Elle s'approche de moi et glisse 5 euros dans l'urne.

\- Je vais pouvoir en profiter à nouveau, dit-elle en riant.

\- À ta guise, répondis-je à mon tour.

J'entends Bellamy dire « quoi ? » alors que je prends le visage de Lexa entre mes mains et que je l'embrasse. J'y mets plus d'entrain qu'avec les autres parce que je l'ai déjà embrassé et que je lui fais confiance.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en se séparant de moi et s'éloigne.

\- Tu l'avais déjà embrassé ? me demande Bellamy.

\- Elle m'avait embrassé à une soirée il y a quelques mois. C'était plutôt agréable, je dois l'avouer.

\- Impressionnant, répond-il en me souriant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde au loin. Je me raidis lorsque je vois Finn s'approcher de moi. Je regarde la table en essayant de respirer calmement et de ne pas paniquer. Je lève finalement la tête et vois le regard que me jette Bellamy. Il semble ne pas comprendre la situation mais son regard me donne un peu de confiance en plus.

Je regarde Finn devant moi.

\- C'est non, Finn, dis-je en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas.

\- C'est pour une association, répond celui-ci. Tu ne peux pas refuser. Je sais que lorsque je mettrais l'argent dans l'urne, tu seras obligé de m'embrasser.

Il met sa parole à exécution et glisse de l'argent dans l'urne. Je commence à sentir des larmes dans mes yeux lorsque je le regarde.

\- Tu m'as fait trop mal, murmurais-je à son encontre. Je refuse de t'embrasser.

\- Raven ne signifiait rien pour moi. Ca a toujours été toi.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu puisses me dire. Je veux que tu partes.

Il se rapproche de moi et prend violemment mon visage entre ses mains, posant fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je laisse une exclamation de surprise s'échapper de ma bouche et il en profite pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Avant de pouvoir me reculer, je sens ses lèvres s'arracher des miennes et son corps tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! s'exclame Bellamy en le surplombant.

Finn se relève et regarde Bellamy dans le blanc des yeux. Il semble se rendre compte que Bellamy fait presque une tête de plus que lui puisqu'il a l'air d'avoir peur.

\- Elle t'avait dit non, grogne doucement Bellamy. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- T'es qui toi ? s'exclame Finn. Tu ne connais pas l'histoire qu'il s'est passé entre Clarke et moi, tu n'as pas à t'interposer.

\- Que je connaisse l'histoire ou non, tu étais en train d'embrasser une femme qui avait dit non. Qui plus est, c'est ma copine que tu embrasses.

\- Quoi ? répond Finn en se tournant vers moi.

Je regarde rapidement Bellamy qui me regarde intensément. Si je dis qu'effectivement Bellamy est mon petit ami, Finn arrêtera peut être de m'harceler comme il le fait.

\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, dis-je en regardant Finn, mais c'est vrai. Je suis passée à autre chose.

Il me regarde avec un air de chien battu alors que je baisse la tête. Ca me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça mais il m'a fait assez de mal comme ça. Il se tourne et part plus loin.

Je soupire et fais le tour du stand en me mettant à côté de Bellamy, les bras croisés. Je m'appuie contre le stand et le regarde.

\- Merci, lui dis-je. Il ne serait jamais parti sans ton intervention.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ? demande-t-il.

\- Il a trompé Raven avec moi il y a quelques années. Ça s'est très mal terminé pour lui.

\- Encore heureux. Il ne mériterait même pas d'être ami avec toi après ce qu'il a fait.

Je regarde au loin et vois Finn les bras croisés, nous regardant parler. Je secoue la tête en regardant Bellamy.

\- Il ne nous lâche même pas du regard, lui dis-je. Il reviendra me voir lorsque tu partiras. Il doit se douter que tu n'es pas mon copain.

\- Tu crois ?

Il se place devant moi alors que je me recule et m'appuie encore plus sur mon stand. Il s'approche et baisse légèrement la tête, nos têtes à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Prouvons que nous sommes en couple, dit-il en me regardant.

Règle numéro 1 : rester professionnelle dans son travail. Règle numéro 1 brisée.

Je place mes mains derrière la nuque de Bellamy et l'attire contre moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Je caresse ses cheveux noirs situés à la base de sa nuque et souris dans le baiser.

Règle numéro 2 : pas de langue. Règle numéro 2 brisée.

Je gémis dans le baiser alors que je sens sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. Je l'aide à approfondir le baiser alors qu'il caresse mon dos de haut en bas. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Je me sépare doucement de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et pose mon front contre le sien.

\- Tu vas me devoir bien plus que 5 euros, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en prenant un faux air offensé. Tu es en dehors de ton stand, Clarke, c'est injuste.

\- C'est pour l'association, dis-je en souriant de plus belle devant son air.

Il retire ses bras de mon corps et cherche quelques secondes dans sa poche de jean. Il en retire un billet de 20 euros qu'il glisse directement dans l'urne.

\- J'ai carte blanche ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, dis-je en riant.

Il prend cette fois-ci mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, souriant dans notre baiser.

 _(Il est venu chercher Octavia à l'université deux semaines après cet événement. Il a dû être très surpris lorsque j'ai sauté dans ses bras à l'improviste)_

 _(J'ai repris le stand des baisers l'année suivant… sous la surveillance de Bellamy, qui est resté à mes côtés au cas où l'un d'entre eux tentait quelque chose)_

 _(Finn n'est plus jamais revenu)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis dépassée par les événements en ce moment puisque mon ordinateur commence à avoir des problèmes de ventilation alors qu'il est tout neuf... (il fait un bruit infernale après quelques minutes d'utilisation... vive la marque Acer). Je pars en vacances dimanche donc je le ferais réparer plus tard, si je le peux. Donc vu que je pars en vacances jusqu'à vendredi prochain, vous allez devoir patienter avant d'avoir le prochain OS !**

 **Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre de Plus qu'un jeu,je pense le poster vendredi ! (en fin de journée puisque je passe la journée avec un ami)**

 **Bonne fin de soirée et surtout, vous allez me manquer pendant ma semaine de vacances ! (je pars en Vendée pour ceux qui le demanderaient). Allez, donnez moi des idées d'OS pour que je m'occupe !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le bain

**#9 J'ai envoyé un selfie de moi dans une baignoire au mauvais numéro et tu m'as répondu avec un selfie de toi. Putain tu es vraiment attirant.**

* * *

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté plusieurs fois en entendant mon cou craquer. Je soupire d'agacement et sors de ma voiture. Je monte rapidement les escaliers de mon appartement et ouvre la porte.

\- Octavia, je suis rentrée ! m'écriais-je en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

Je secoue la tête en trouvant ma colocataire assise sur le canapé.

Je connais Octavia seulement depuis trois mois mais nous sommes directement devenues amies. J'aime le fait qu'Octavia soit insouciante et se fiche du regard des autres sur elle. Vivre avec Octavia m'a facilité la vie.

Je pose violemment mes clés sur la table basse et m'affale à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, me dit-elle en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

\- J'ai eu un problème avec mon portable, lui dis-je en soupirant. J'ai perdu tous mes contacts. Je n'en peux plus, franchement.

\- Je vais t'écrire mon numéro de téléphone dans le répertoire près du téléphone fixe, me dit-elle.

\- Je le rentrerais dans mes contacts après, dis-je en soupirant.

\- D'accord, répond-elle. Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lincoln.

Je hoche la tête en baillant alors qu'elle se lève et enlève le sweat qu'elle portait. Elle enfile un débardeur et prend ses clés de voiture.

\- Tu pourrais me préparer un bain ? lui demandais-je en faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Encore ?

\- Cela me détend.

\- C'est vraiment pour les petits vieux les bains, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'enverrais une photo de moi dedans, lui dis-je. Tu verras que je n'ai pas un corps de vieille.

\- Ah ça je veux bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Je secoue la tête alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Je ferme doucement les yeux sur le canapé et souris. J'ai enfin fini ma journée, je peux enfin commencer à me relaxer.

Octavia revient dans le salon et se dirige vers le répertoire de numéros. Elle prend un stylo à côté d'elle et se place devant. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je la vois hésiter une petite seconde en écrivant son numéro. Je décide de ne pas l'interroger et ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux.

\- Prends un bon bain, me dit-elle en embrassant mon front. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une photo.

\- Tu étais sérieuse à propos de ça ? demandais-je en riant.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne te parle plus si tu ne m'envoie pas cette photo.

\- D'accord, dis-je en riant.

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et s'éclipse discrètement. Je grogne et me lève. Je prends dans ma main gauche le répertoire et dans ma main droite mon téléphone portable. Je rentre le numéro d'Octavia dans mes contacts et jette le carnet sur le côté.

Je me dirige ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je vérifie la température de l'eau et me déshabille lentement, en essayant de ne pas me froisser de muscles. Je rentre mes pieds dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je m'engouffre entièrement dans l'eau en fermant les yeux et en me détendant.

Je prends mon téléphone portable et mets une petite musique pour m'apaiser. Je me rappelle de ce qu'a pu me dire Octavia en sortant et secoue la tête en riant. J'ouvre l'application de l'appareil photo et décide de prendre une photo. Je tourne la caméra vers moi et prend une photo de mon visage souriant avec la moitié des cheveux mouillés. Je prends une seconde photo de mes jambes au-dessus de l'eau. Je prends garde à mettre de la mousse aux endroits stratégiques de mon corps, pour ne pas trop en dévoiler.

J'envoie les deux photos à Octavia en écrivant un petit message.

 **Clarke G.** : « Merci d'avoir préparé mon bain, colocataire. Grâce à la photo de mes jambes je te prouve que NON, les bains n'appartiennent pas qu'aux personnes âgées. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

J'envoie le message accompagné des deux photos et pose mon téléphone sur le meuble à côté de moi. Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'assoupir en entendant la musique autour de moi. J'entends une petite vibration et souris en reprenant mon portable dans ma main. Je vois qu'elle vient de m'envoyer également une photo. Je l'ouvre sans me poser de question.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois non pas une photo d'Octavia mais une photo d'un homme. La photo représente un homme brun avec quelques tâches de rousseur. Il a les sourcils relevés et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je regarde le message qui m'a laissé.

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Je ne sais pas qui est ce colocataire mais je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup de chance et que j'aimerais beaucoup être à sa place. Laisse-moi deviner… mauvais numéro ? »

Je pose ma main droite contre ma bouche. Je suis mortifiée par ce qui vient d'arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Je décide néanmoins de lui répondre.

 **Clarke G.** : « Je crois que je vais aller me noyer. Au revoir. »

J'essaye de respirer calmement en envoyant ce message. J'ouvre de nouveau la photo de l'inconnu et la regarde de plus près. Il est vraiment beau. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée sur un homme, franchement ?

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Oh non, ça serait dommage franchement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Qu'une femme nue dans son bain t'envoie une photo de ses jambes et de sa tête ? »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Bon, dis comme ça c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le top… mais je ne t'en veux pas. En plus, je suis d'accord avec toi, les bains ne sont pas faits que pour les personnes âgées. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! Merci, c'est sympathique. Ma colocataire m'exaspère quelques fois… »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Le mien aussi. Il m'a laissé faire la vaisselle ce soir pendant qu'il sortait avec ma sœur. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oh, on se retrouve dans la même situation alors. Je vais devoir ranger l'appartement alors qu'elle est en train de sortir avec son petit ami… »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Bon courage belle inconnue. »

 **Clarke G.** : « À toi aussi bel inconnu. »

Je repose le portable à côté de moi et mets ma tête entre mes mains en souriant. Cette conversation par message était très courte mais j'ai adoré. Je sors quelques minutes après du bain et mets mon pyjama dans ma chambre. Je me couche dans mon lit et entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'entends les pas lourds d'Octavia qui se rapprochent de ma chambre. Elle ouvre la porte et s'assoie à côté de moi dans le lit.

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? demandais-je.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Et toi ? Je n'ai pas reçu de photos de toi, j'étais très déçue.

\- Tu t'es trompé de numéro, grommelais-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai envoyé une photo de ma tête et de mes jambes à un inconnu. Il m'a directement répondu avec une photo de lui. On a parlé quelques minutes et on s'est dit au revoir.

\- Montre-moi la photo ! dit-elle toute excitée.

Je prends mon téléphone à côté de moi et ouvre la photo de l'inconnu. Elle prend mon portable dans sa main et regarde la photo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Il est plutôt mignon, avouais-je en souriant. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

\- Carrément, dit-elle en souriant. Tu pourrais peut être le rencontrer.

\- On a parlé deux minutes Octavia. Rien d'autre.

\- Dommage, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sort de la chambre alors que je regarde longuement la photo. C'est vrai que c'est dommage.

 **[…]**

Trois jours après ce fâcheux incident, je m'affale dans le canapé à côté d'Octavia. Nous mettons l'émission Top Chef et commençons à ricaner devant les échecs des candidats. Mon téléphone vibre alors que je le prends dans ma main. J'ouvre la photo qu'on m'a envoyé en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris lorsque je vois le bel inconnu. Il lève son pouce en l'air devant son visage alors que la deuxième photo montre ses jambes dans un bain.

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus fan des bains que moi, surtout après avoir couru une dizaine de kilomètres. Vive les bains. »

J'éclate de rire en lisant le message qu'il vient de m'envoyer. Octavia fronce les sourcils et prend mon portable dans sa main. Je la vois sourire devant la photo de son visage mais prendre un air dégouté lorsqu'elle voit ses jambes.

\- Je sais que tu as un petit copain mais avoue qu'il est mignon, lui dis-je en reprenant mon portable.

\- Pas mon style, grommelle-t-elle.

\- C'est le style de tout le monde ! lui dis-je. Il a l'air très sexy.

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu devrais peut être le dire à ma colocataire alors… elle est toujours anti bain. »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Elle ne sait pas ce que sont les bonnes choses dans la vie alors. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Exactement. C'est comme dans Top Chef. Elle préfère les plats aux pâtisseries. C'est n'importe quoi. »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Il y a Top Chef ce soir ? »

Je prends une rapide photo de mes pieds devant la télévision où nous pouvons voir les juges de Top Chef délibérer. Je lui envoie et attends quelques secondes.

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Je n'aurais pas dû prendre un bain en fait, ça me fait louper Top Chef.

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui mais entre Top Chef et les bains, je préfère les bains. »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Pas faux. »

Je souris en reposant le téléphone à côté de moi. Octavia me lance un regard.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi heureuse ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Pour rien, répondis-je rapidement.

\- Tu as craqué pour le bel inconnu.

\- Non. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde la télé.

Elle commence à rire alors que je la frappe doucement sur l'épaule. Je ricane avec elle et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Je rougis toute seule. C'est une très mauvaise idée de continuer à lui parler, je dois arrêter.

\- Au fait, Clarke ? dit Octavia en me regardant.

\- Quoi ? grommelais-je.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si j'invite Lincoln et mon frère demain ?

\- Tu viens de te décider d'un seul coup ?

\- Oui, répond-elle en souriant. Tu n'as jamais rencontré Bellamy donc je me suis dit que ce serait enfin l'occasion.

\- Pas de problème.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble son frère mais Octavia m'a toujours dit qu'il faisait beaucoup craquer les filles. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il était insupportable donc je m'attends au pire.

 **[…]**

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Octavia. Ils sont dans le salon !

\- J'arrive !

Je laisse tomber mes cheveux blonds sur mes épaules et regarde ma tenue. Je porte simplement un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'un t-shirt coloré mais je trouve ça très harmonieux. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et sors de ma chambre.

J'arrive dans le salon.

\- Désolée, dis-je en commençant à relever la tête, j'étais…

Je me fiche à l'entrée du salon alors que je regarde l'homme devant moi. Il est debout, porte un t-shirt gris et un jean et me regarde, aussi choqué que moi.

Je regarde Octavia qui est dans les bras de Lincoln. Elle commence à ricaner et à cacher sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en riant. C'était vraiment drôle, franchement.

Je regarde le frère d'Octavia devant moi et me racle la gorge quand il me regarde de haut en bas. Il a un sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi et tend sa main droite.

\- Je suis Bellamy, me dit-il. Le frère d'Octavia.

\- Clarke, dis-je en serrant doucement sa main.

Je retire ma main et continue à le fixer quelques secondes. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en commençant à rire. Il me suit dans mon rire quelques secondes. C'est très gênant.

\- Je suis content d'enfin te rencontrer, me dit-il. Je pensais t'envoyer un message un de ces jours pour qu'on se voit mais… apparemment je n'en aurais pas besoin.

\- Je t'aurais dit oui, lui dis-je précipitamment. Si tu m'avais proposé de sortir.

On se regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La tension dans la pièce est inimaginable. Je n'ai jamais été aussi apaisée par un homme.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini ? dit soudainement Octavia. J'ai réussi mon coup ?

\- Comment ça ton coup ? demandais-je.

\- J'ai fait exprès de mettre le numéro de Bellamy sur le répertoire. Je me suis dit que ça allait être bien drôle quand il aurait vu une photo de toi dans le bain.

\- QUOI ? m'exclamais-je.

Je m'approche d'elle et commence à frapper ses bras alors qu'elle essaye de se défendre en éclatant de rire. Lincoln secoue la tête en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Octavia se sépare de moi et s'assoie à côté de lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, dis-je en m'asseyant sur l'autre canapé.

Bellamy s'assoie à côté de moi alors que je baisse la tête pour cacher mes joues, devenues complètement rouges. Lincoln et Octavia commencent à parler alors que je ronge mes ongles.

\- Au moins on se connait un peu, dit Bellamy en se tournant vers moi. Ça aurait pu être gênant autrement.

\- Parce que tu ne trouves pas que la situation du moment est gênante ? demandais-je en souriant.

\- J'ai bien aimé te parler, dit-il en me souriant.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en riant. Et maintenant tu sais que j'aime les bains.

Il commence à rire à ma remarque. Octavia me regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **[…]**

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Ça me fait plaisir de mettre ton nom à la place de Numéro inconnu. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Ça ne doit pas être désagréable… attends j'essaye. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Alors princesse, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir mon prénom s'afficher ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Des papillons dans le creux du ventre. Pas grand-chose, en soit. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je fais beaucoup d'effet après la première rencontre. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je plaisantais. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Pas pour longtemps, princesse. Pas pour longtemps. »

 _(Il a eu raison)_

 _(Octavia reçu six mois plus tard un selfie de Bellamy et moi dans une baignoire)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je suis enfin rentrée de vacances ! (et ça se voit, je suis beaucoup trop bronzée à mon goût… surtout que je suis blonde)**

 **Alors, à partir de ce chapitre je commence un peu à changer mon style d'écriture pour les OS en mettant le signe […], qui montre une petite elipse. Vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre qu'il est beaucoup présent mais je trouve que ça donne vraiment une dynamique aux OS. J'espère que cette « nouvelle » présentation vous plaira !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le voisin

**#10 Clarke monte les escaliers les bras chargés de cartons et découvre un voisin impatient derrière elle… « Bon princesse, je suis pressé donc accélère ou laisse-moi passer »** de Cococla43

* * *

Clarke lève la tête et regarde longuement les escaliers en spirale devant elle. Elle doit monter les cinq étages, sans ascenseur et avec un carton rempli de livres dans les bras. L'escalier ne permettant qu'une seule personne de large, elle prie pour qu'elle soit la seule à le monter.

Elle s'étire doucement et se baisse pour ramasser le carton. Elle met son pied droit sur la première marche et commence à monter les escaliers un par un, le plus lentement possible. Elle ne veut pas risquer de tomber le jour de son emménagement.

Elle entend le bruit de la porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle ferme une microseconde les yeux en priant que la personne derrière elle habite au rez-de-chaussée. Elle tourne rapidement la tête et ses yeux se voilent de surprise. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années vient d'entrer. Elle pensait être la seule personne de moins de 30 ans à vivre dans cet immeuble, c'est plutôt surprenant.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lève subitement la tête et croise son regard. Clarke sent son corps trembler alors que sa gorge devient sèche. Ce n'est que le premier jour mais s'il est voisin avec elle, elle risque de le croiser très souvent… et s'il continue à être aussi beau, c'est mal gagné.

Il fait un petit signe de tête en grognant quelque chose d'imperceptible. Clarke hausse les sourcils en reprenant sa marche dans les escaliers. Apparemment, la politesse n'est pas sa plus grande qualité.

Manque de chances pour elle, il monte les escaliers jusqu'à arriver derrière elle. Elle essaye d'accélérer mais le carton est beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

\- Bon princesse, je suis pressé donc accélère ou laisse-moi passer.

Elle s'arrête subitement en plein milieu. Elle rêve ou il vient de l'appeler « princesse » ? Qu'il est malpoli !

\- Ce carton pèse une tonne et il n'y a pas assez de place pour que tu puisses passer à côté de moi. Tu vas devoir attendre, abruti.

\- Attends, tu viens de m'appeler « abruti » ?

\- Et toi tu viens de m'appeler « princesse » ?

Il ne répond pas à sa remarque alors qu'elle esquisse un léger sourire. Elle a gagné ce duel. Elle commence à remonter les escaliers alors qu'elle l'entend toujours trépigner d'impatience dans son dos.

\- Écarte les jambes.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Elle retourne ses épaules et le regarde avec un regard noir. Il a un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'il la détaille de haut en bas. Elle remarque une petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Il faut que je monte donc je vais passer entre tes jambes.

\- Oui, logique, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fait ce qu'il lui dit alors qu'il courbe son dos et passe sous son corps. Elle se racle la gorge alors qu'elle sent son dos contre ses jambes. Il réussit finalement à passer et se relève. Elle s'attend à le voir repartir mais il se retourne vers elle et prend le carton de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de…

\- Tu risques d'y passer toute la journée vu la vitesse où tu montes ces marches. Quel étage ?

\- Je ne…

\- Allez, princesse.

\- Cinquième, dit-elle en soupirant, acceptant son offre.

Il hoche la tête et lève le carton au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir se retourner. Il commence à monter les marches deux par deux alors que Clarke baisse le regard et pose ses yeux sur ses fesses. Elle sourit et commence à monter les escaliers en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Ils arrivent tous les deux au cinquième étage. Elle prend sa clé et ouvre sa porte, le laissant entrer devant elle. Il pose le carton en plein milieu et regarde autour de lui. Des cartons parsèment la pièce.

\- J'y suis depuis ce matin, lui explique Clarke. J'ouvrirais tous les cartons demain.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? C'est un assez petit appartement.

\- 23 ans, dit-elle en se grattant la nuque. Et toi ?

\- 25. Je suis étudiant.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis venue habiter ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace.

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée encore ouverte. Il ressort sur le palier alors que Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches arrière de jean et le suit. Il se tourne rapidement vers elle.

\- Je dois aller voir ma sœur, lui dit-il en s'excusant. On se reverra sans doute.

\- D'accord.

\- Et mon nom n'est pas l'abruti mais Bellamy.

\- Clarke, répond-elle en souriant.

Il hoche la tête et se retourne. Elle s'apprête à le voir redescendre les escaliers mais il se dirige seulement vers la porte en face. Il sort ses clés et déverrouille la porte alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Il ouvre la porte et se retourne en se reposant contre le côté de la porte. Il croise les bras.

\- Au fait, princesse, dit-il. Je suis ton voisin d'en face… et je ne supporte pas le bruit.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il se retourne et referme la porte derrière lui. Elle baisse la tête en portant une main contre sa bouche. Elle est dans la merde.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Mon voisin est terriblement sexy, je suis dans le pétrin. »

 **Harper** : « Tu n'as qu'à te le taper. Ça te ferait un peu de bien. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Arrête Harper, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis en couple avec Finn mais je n'ai jamais vu un aussi bel homme je crois. J'espère que je ne le reverrais pas. »

 **Harper** : « Finn est un enfoiré. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Mon voisin aussi. Il m'a dit de ne pas faire de bruit. »

 **Harper** : « Logique. »

 **[…]**

Clarke rit d'un rire forcé à l'une des blagues de Finn en insérant sa clé dans la serrure de l'appartement. Celui-ci explique une nouvelle fois sa blague alors qu'elle s'oblige à rire d'une nouvelle fois. Finn n'est pas drôle. Finn ne le sera jamais.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de son appartement, la porte d'entrée de Bellamy s'ouvre également. Il sort torse nu et en pantalon, des boules quies dans les mains.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie-t-il. Je suis en train de réviser je te signale.

\- Et alors ? demande-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. C'est bon, je rentre chez moi.

\- C'est la dernière fois j'espère, dit-il avec une voix dure. Si tu veux rire aux blagues de ton copain tu le fais chez toi.

Elle serre les dents en regardant Finn au passage. Il regarde Bellamy mais baisse aussitôt les yeux en croisant son regard noir. Clarke soupire. Finn ne prend pas sa défense. Finn ne la prendra jamais.

\- Finn, tu veux bien m'attendre dans l'appartement ?

Il acquiesce et écoute ce qu'elle dit, comme un chien docile et obéissant. Elle fourre ses clés dans sa poche de jean et s'avance vers Bellamy. Elle pousse en arrière son épaule.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclame-t-elle. Cet immeuble est également le mien alors tu n'as rien à dire, c'est compris ?

\- Sérieusement, tu le trouves si drôle que ça ? C'est la troisième fois que je le vois et la troisième fois que tu te forces à rire à ce qu'il dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur ce que je dis ou sur ce que je peux faire. Tu n'es même pas mon ami.

\- Et bien, vu que je ne suis pas ton ami, je peux te dire de la fermer.

Elle lui lance un regard noir alors qu'un sourire s'installe sur le visage de Bellamy. Elle lâche un soupir d'exaspération et tourne les talons.

\- Oh, princesse ?

\- Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement en se tournant violement.

\- Bonne soirée.

Elle roule les yeux et claque violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle s'installe dans le canapé aux côtés de Finn et niche son visage dans son cou, l'image de Bellamy Blake en tête.

 **[…]**

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Princesse… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bellamy ? »

 **Numéro inconnu** : « Qui d'autre t'appellerait comme ça ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro, Blake ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Quand ton amie – Harper c'est ça ? – est sortie de ton appartement la semaine dernière, je l'ai harcelé pour avoir ton numéro. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Clarke G. : « Pas du tout, je vais juste devoir te supporter EN VRAI et PAR TÉLÉPHONE, ce n'est pas grave. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Oh princesse, ne fait pas comme si tu ne m'aimais pas. Je dois être très distrayant à côté de ton petit-ami. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je le trouve très distrayant. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Surtout lorsqu'il te demande si tu préfères le beurre salé ou le beurre doux. C'est très amusant comme conversation.

 **Clarke G.** : « Arrête de nous espionner. »

 **[…]**

\- BELLAMY !

Clarke cogne plusieurs fois de suite sur la porte de son voisin. Elle n'entend presque plus les hurlements qu'elle pousse tellement la musique chez ce dernier est forte. Elle appuie de nouveau sur la sonnette et croise les bras. La porte s'ouvre finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

Bellamy sourit dès qu'il voit sa voisine.

\- Princesse ! Comment est-ce que tu…

\- Baisse la musique, rétorque celle-ci en le coupant.

\- Je ne peux pas, répond-il. Je fais une soirée, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vu le nombre de gloussements de filles que j'ai entendu je l'ai directement compris.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Tu aimerais bien. Bon, écoute, je suis en train de réviser. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause du bruit que tu fais.

Elle se frotte la tempe droite alors qu'il soupire doucement. Il remarque les cernes de sa voisine. Il sait qu'elle travaille dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu révises ?

\- La biologie.

\- Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider.

Elle s'apprête à dire non mais il referme sa porte derrière lui et avance sur le palier. Il entre directement dans l'appartement de Clarke alors qu'elle le regarde faire, la bouche ouverte. Elle secoue finalement la tête et entre également en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es en train d'organiser une soirée, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'assoit sur son canapé. Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi par pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas par pitié, lui explique-t-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalamment. J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Elle s'apprête à lui dire de ressortir de son appartement pour s'occuper de ses invités mais finalement concède. Il semble vraiment vouloir l'aider donc elle ne peut pas le refuser, ce serait malpoli.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui en sortant son cahier de biologie. Ils le relisent lentement ensemble et, quelques minutes après, Bellamy l'interroge pendant une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle récite son cours par cœur, elle regarde l'heure.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, lui dit-elle. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je déteste faire la fête, surtout lorsque je sais que tu révises à côté. Je n'ai pas envie que tu rates ton examen.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler de leur vie. Clarke lui parle de la mort de son père, de sa relation chaotique avec sa mère, de son premier animal de compagnie ainsi que de sa passion envers la peinture. Bellamy lui parle de la mort de sa mère, de son enfance avec sa petite sœur et de tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour subvenir à ses besoins.

\- Parle-moi de Finn, lui dit-il en la regardant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je veux savoir votre relation.

\- J'ai rencontré Finn il y a deux ans environ, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Nous sommes devenus amis et il a voulu obtenir plus de moi. Je ne voulais pas au départ mais il a su se montrer convaincant.

\- S'il en a eu besoin c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour…

\- Laisse-moi parler, le coupe-t-elle avec un regard noir. Bon, nous avons donc commencé à sortir ensemble l'année dernière. Comme tu as pu le voir, tout se passe bien entre nous…

\- Mais…

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre de réellement l'aimer. Je l'apprécie mais je ne ressens pas d'amour envers lui ou de passion. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Il ne te rend pas heureuse, je le vois. Clarke, tu mérites mieux.

\- Il est adorable, dit-elle dans un souffle. Peut-être que c'est moi le problème.

\- Tout le monde rêverait être avec toi. Je te le garantie.

\- Merci.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Pizza à ton appartement ce soir ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Viens avec ton lecteur DVD. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je ramène les boissons. »

 **[…]**

Bellamy fronce les sourcils et regarde à travers le judas de sa porte. Il voit Clarke et Finn en train de se crier dessus devant l'appartement de celle-ci. Il croise les bras et essaye d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. Son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il entend Clarke lui dire « C'est fini entre nous, Finn. »

Il voit Finn prendre les deux bras de Clarke et rapprocher son visage de celle-ci. Il commence à lui crier des choses à la figure alors que Bellamy sort en trombe de son appartement.

Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de lui parler puisqu'il lui assène un violent coup de poing à la figure. Finn tombe sur le sol, la lèvre fendue. Il lève la tête et voit Bellamy le surplombant.

\- Approche-toi encore une fois d'elle et je te tue, c'est compris ?

Finn hoche la tête et se précipite vers les escaliers, les descendant le plus rapidement possible. Bellamy se tourne vers Clarke alors que celle-ci regarde devant elle, la bouche ouverte et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle est encore en état de choc. Il soupire et passe sa main derrière la tête de sa voisine et enfonce le visage de celle-ci dans son torse. Elle éclate soudainement en sanglots et passe ses bras autour de lui, en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Il la serre le plus fortement possible contre lui. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Il caresse ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille mais grogne lorsqu'elle se sépare de lui. Elle prend sa main droite endolorie dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Non, ça va. Il le méritait.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait mal, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux mouillés. Je suis contente que tu sois intervenu.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, murmure-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux noirs. Elle renifle et enfouie de nouveau sa tête contre lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bellamy su qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa voisine. Sa meilleure amie.

 **[…]**

Clarke plante un sourire forcé sur son visage en serrant la main de Roma. Harper fait de même, commençant toutefois à parler avec elle de trucs de filles : maquillage et vêtements.

\- Je vais aller aider Bellamy dans la cuisine, dit Clarke en se levant du canapé.

Elle se passe une main sur le front et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches alors qu'elle le voit cuisiner doucement. Il la voit entrer et sourit, s'approchant d'elle. Il dépose doucement un baiser sur son front.

\- Comment tu la trouves ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Roma ? demande-t-elle. Elle a l'air… gentille.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Rien, tout va bien. J'espère juste qu'elle ne te brisera pas le cœur, c'est tout. Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux.

\- Pour l'instant je le suis avec elle, c'est ce qui compte.

Clarke hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Bellamy croise les bras et s'adosse sur le plan de travail. Il est amoureux de Clarke depuis plus de quatre mois mais leur relation n'a toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'est rendu compte de ça il y a un mois et a décidé d'essayer de tourner la page avec Roma. Roma est très gentille. Elle est jolie, sympathique, drôle et intelligente… mais elle n'est pas Clarke.

Clarke se rassoit à côté de sa meilleure amie et essaye de faire la discussion avec Roma. Elles parlent de leurs études durant plusieurs minutes ainsi que de nourriture. Lorsque Roma part aux toilettes, Clarke se tourne vers Harper.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, lui dit-elle. Elle est beaucoup trop superficielle pour Bellamy. Ils feraient un terrible couple.

\- Ce n'est que ta jalousie et tes sentiments qui parlent.

\- Harper ! chuchote-t-elle. Ne dis pas ça si fort.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas, sérieusement ? Ce serait vraiment beau comme histoire.

\- Tais-toi, elle revient.

Bellamy s'assoit à côté de Roma et lui prend la main, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke su qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son voisin. Son meilleur ami.

 **[…]**

\- Je t'ai vu avec elle, lui dit Roma avec un regard noir. J'ai vu comment tu te comportais en sa présence.

\- C'est-à-dire ? réplique Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- Le bras sur l'épaule, les baisers sur les joues, les câlins à répétition…

\- C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Et bien je veux que tu arrêtes de la voir !

Bellamy hausse les sourcils en entendant les propos de sa petite amie. Il savait qu'il était proche de Clarke mais ne savait pas que ses sentiments envers elle étaient aussi visibles et transparents.

\- C'est elle ou moi.

Roma croise les bras en attendant sa réponse. Elle sait que c'est un choix difficile à faire mais il va prendre la bonne décision pour le bien de leur couple. Elle lui fait entièrement confiance.

\- C'est elle, répond alors Bellamy. Ça a toujours été elle.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « J'ai rompu avec Roma. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je ne l'aimais pas. »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'arrive avec une bouteille de bière. Ne bouge pas. »

 **[…]**

Clarke rit à la blague de Bellamy en frappant son épaule. Celui-ci pouffe de rire également en s'avançant dans sa chaise et en prenant une frite dans l'assiette de Clarke. Cette dernière frappe sa main en le disputant alors qu'il se lève et grogne.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel devant cette scène et regarde Clarke.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un couple, constate-t-elle.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, O'.

Clarke et Octavia se connaissent depuis seulement deux mois mais sont directement devenues amies. Elles ont toutes les deux le même caractère et elles aiment toutes les deux Bellamy.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je rêve que vous soyez en couple. Vous vous connaissez depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Il ne me voit pas comme autre chose que sa meilleure amie.

\- Je connais mon frère, Clarke. C'est faux.

Bellamy revient dans le salon alors qu'Octavia se tait. Il s'assoit à côté de Clarke en frôlant son bras, ce qui déclenche un frisson le long du corps de celle-ci. Il le remarque immédiatement et enlève son gilet. Il le met doucement sur les épaules de son amie en lui déposant au passage un baiser sur la tempe. Octavia la regarde en haussant les sourcils alors que Clarke lui murmure « Cela ne prouve rien. »

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu viens avec nous au bar ce soir ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « C'est qui ce nous ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Harper et Lincoln. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « D'accord. »

 **[…]**

Bellamy frappe l'épaule de Jasper lorsque celui-ci commence à l'imiter. Tout le monde éclate de rire devant le petit cri que lâche Jasper. Lincoln embrasse doucement Octavia sur les lèvres alors que Bellamy détourne le regard.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, lui dit Clarke. C'est une adulte.

\- Elle sera toujours un bébé pour moi, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Clarke soupire alors qu'il commence à rire et à poser son bras sur ses épaules. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule et dépose un baiser sous l'oreille de celui-ci. C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent faire penser à un couple mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être tactiles l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en se redressant. Je commence tôt demain matin.

\- Oh non, gémit Octavia. Reste encore un peu.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Clarke en se levant. Le travail passe avant tout.

Elle se penche en avant et commence à faire la bise à tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir. Elle fait finalement la bise à Octavia et se tourne vers Bellamy. Elle se penche et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, sans réfléchir à son geste. Elle se relève et commence à faire trois pas en direction de la porte avant de se figer sur place. Elle vient d'embrasser Bellamy.

Elle se recule et se remet devant son groupe d'amis. Ils la regardent tous, les yeux complètement exorbités. Bellamy regarde devant lui avec une expression livide sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dit-elle d'une voix la plus posée possible.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure Bellamy en la regardant enfin.

\- Je… on était tellement proches que je…

\- Clarke…

\- Désolée.

Elle se retourne précipitamment et commence à repartir. Elle sent soudainement une main enserrer son poignet et se retrouve dans les bras de Bellamy, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bruns et répond passionnément à son baiser, profitant du moment présent. Elle le sent sourire contre ses lèvres, ce qui lui provoque un frisson la traversant de la tête aux pieds.

Il la regarde tendrement dans les yeux lorsqu'il se sépare d'elle, le souffle saccadé.

\- Tu as bien fait, murmure-t-il.

\- Bellamy, je…

\- Moi aussi princesse, moi aussi.

Elle sourit et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sous les applaudissements de ses meilleurs amis.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu as oublié ton portefeuille chez moi, il faut que tu viennes le chercher. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu pourrais venir chez moi au lieu de m'envoyer un message, tu ne crois pas ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui mais chez moi il y a Star Wars à la télévision. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je n'aime pas Star Wars. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je le regarde toute nue. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « J'arrive. »

 **[…]**

 **Facebook** : _Clarke Griffin est en couple avec Bellamy Blake._

* * *

 **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai adoré écrire cet OS. En fait, j'ai complètement change mon style d'écriture avec celui-ci et j'apprécie encore plus de cette façon, à caler des conversations téléphoniques entre deux et des choses comme ça… j'espère que ça vous plait également !**

 **Je souligne que cet OS nous vient de** Cococla43 **donc merci à toi de me l'avoir proposé ! Le prochain chapitre sera un OS de** Estellech, **celui d'après de** GoodGame **et enfin de** Meloow !

 **\+ Je remercie Géraldine (GoodGame) qui a lu ce chapitre en avant-première pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait de la présentation de l'OS ! Love u !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Sex-Friend

**#11 On est en vacances entre potes dans une maison et la nuit, oups, je me trompe de chambre en revenant des toilettes et je tombe, comme par hasard, dans ton lit** de Estellech.

 **/!\ Comme vous le voyez avec le titre, ce chapitre va parler du phénomène du "Sex-Friend". Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce terme, vous n'êtes bien-sûr pas obligés de continuer la lecture.**

* * *

Cela fait une dizaine d'années que Clarke, Octavia et Bellamy partent dans un gîte pour les vacances d'été. Les parents de Clarke ont toujours été présents avec eux ainsi que ceux d'Octavia et Bellamy. Ils se connaissent tous les trois depuis la naissance et s'adorent. Ils sont amis.

Cette année, ils ont finalement décidés d'y aller sans les parents mais seulement avec leurs amis : Lincoln, Wick, Raven et Finn.

\- Alors c'est réglé ? demande Clarke en regardant Octavia.

\- Chacun aura sa chambre, répond celle-ci en acquiesçant. Je pense que ça sera super.

\- On y va pour deux semaines, dit Bellamy en arrivant auprès d'elles. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre nous.

Il dit cette phrase en relevant la tête et en regardant Clarke. Celle-ci soutient son regard, ne voulant pas paraitre faible.

Clarke et Bellamy se connaissent depuis 20 ans, l'âge de celle-ci. Bellamy a seulement deux ans de plus qu'elle et sa sœur. Entre les deux, il y a toujours eu de la pure amitié jusqu'au mois dernier. Ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux dans la même pièce, légèrement alcoolisés. Ils ont failli s'embrasser mais ont été interrompus par Raven, heureusement pour eux. Depuis, leur relation est très tendue et quelques tensions sexuelles subsistent entre eux. Leur relation oscille maintenant entre l'amour et l'amitié.

\- Il n'y en aura pas, répond-elle en le regardant.

Elle se lèche les lèvres en le regardant, rougissant légèrement. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il lui procure.

 **[…]**

Clarke pose ses valises sur le lit double de sa chambre. Sa chambre est située entre celle de Bellamy et celle de Raven. Devant la sienne se trouve celle d'Octavia.

Elle dépose ses affaires dans l'armoire et sort pour entrer dans celle de Finn. Elle le voit en train de plier ses vêtements.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demande-t-elle.

\- Si ça vient de toi alors aucun problème.

Elle sourit et vient l'aider. Finn est son ami depuis quelques mois. Elle l'adore mais ne le considère pas comme un potentiel petit-ami. Elle sait qu'il aimerait avoir une relation avec elle mais elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Finn, dit une voix grave arrivant, est-ce que tu as…

Bellamy commence à entrer dans la chambre et se stoppe directement en voyant Clarke présente aux côtés de Finn. Il hausse ses sourcils et se racle la gorge.

\- Je… non, rien.

Il sort de la chambre alors que Clarke passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle a vu de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde l'heure sur son réveil en se retournant dans son lit. 3h30 du matin. Elle grogne et balance ses couvertures sur le côté, se levant de son lit. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et sort de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le parquet craque sous ses pieds alors qu'elle essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle ouvre le frigidaire de la cuisine et boit de l'eau directement au goulot. Elle se passe une main sur le front. Ce n'est que la première nuit et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Elle soupire et repart dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle agrippe la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvre doucement. Elle se précipite sur son lit et s'étale une nouvelle fois dessus. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à quelque chose pour s'endormir.

\- Princesse ?

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et se met en position assise dans son lit. Elle voit Bellamy, torse-nu, en train de la regarder, debout. Il a un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu es dans ma chambre, je te signale. J'étais parti aux toilettes.

Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit les affaires de Bellamy sur le sol et commence à rougir.

\- Je… je me suis trompée de chambre, lui dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Il s'allonge brusquement à côté d'elle sur le lit, sur le dos. Elle commence à se lever alors qu'il prend son fin poignet entre ses grands doigts. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde.

\- Reste, murmure-t-il. Tu risques de réveiller tout le monde si tu ouvres une nouvelle fois la porte.

\- Tu es sûr ?, demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête en la regardant. Elle s'allonge en faisant attention à ce que son short en coton ne soit pas trop court. Elle fixe le plafond en prenant de longues et lentes inspirations. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit parler ou si elle ne doit rien dire.

Elle tourne la tête vers le côté et voit le visage de Bellamy tout près du sien, en train de la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Finn ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

\- Je l'aidais à ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu ne m'as pas aidé, dit-il avec un rire sec.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a dû mal à se parler depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, justement, lui dit-il. C'est peut être ça le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Il lui sourit tendrement en approchant son visage du sien. Elle comprend son intention et, après des semaines d'attente, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassent tendrement quelques secondes, profitant du gout des lèvres de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle sent Bellamy suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, Clarke décide d'agir.

Elle intensifie le baiser en se retournant et en chevauchant le corps de Bellamy, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de lui. Il pose ses mains contre le dos de Clarke et la plaque contre son torse en entrelaçant sa langue avec la sienne. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et frotte son bassin contre le sien. Il grogne et la bascule rapidement sous lui, en embrassant son cou.

\- Tu es doué, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- C'est tellement sexy, gémit-elle en se trémoussant sous lui.

Elle le fait à son tour basculer sous elle. Elle commence à embrasser son torse nu et à faire promener ses mains le long de son corps. Elle enlève rapidement les derniers vêtements qu'il lui reste et descend sa bouche. La respiration de Bellamy commence à devenir chaotique alors qu'il entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son amie.

Il prend les épaules de Clarke et la ramène de nouveau vers lui. Il l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres et enlève un à un ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue sous lui.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là. Ils couchèrent ensemble.

 **[…]**

\- J'ai couché avec ton frère hier soir.

Octavia écarquille les yeux en entendant ce que vient de lui dire sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à cette nouvelle.

\- Comment… comment…

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, O'. Je peux juste te dire qu'il est très performant.

\- Tais-toi ! s'écrie Octavia. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… vous avez dormis ensemble ?

\- On s'est réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce matin. J'ai fui sous la douche avant qu'il ne puisse placer un seul mot.

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

\- Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Non.

\- Cela va être étrange, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si. Je suis dans la merde.

 **[…]**

Clarke déambule dans le couloir et sent une main tirer la sienne. Bellamy la fait entrer dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière eux.

\- Désolé, lui dit-il. J'avais besoin de te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que… on ne doit plus coucher ensemble. Cela risque de briser notre amitié, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée.

Le visage de Clarke se décompose en entendant la phrase de Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle hoche finalement la tête.

\- D'accord.

Elle le regarde intensément dans les yeux et s'avance vers la porte, sans dire un mot de plus, de peur d'aggraver les choses. Elle met sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre jusqu'à ce la main de Bellamy la referme violemment. Elle sursaute et le regarde.

\- Oh et puis merde, dit-il.

Il la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse brusquement, ses mains sur sa taille. Elle répond à son baiser et passe ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant contre elle. Elle appuie ses mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, appuyant son bassin contre celui de Bellamy, sentant son excitation à travers son jean.

\- Tu me rends dingue, chuchote-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Bellamy, gémit-elle. Sur le lit, tout de suite.

\- Contre la porte, grogne-t-il.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi.

Il enlève le t-shirt de Clarke en embrassant et suçotant sa clavicule.

 **[…]**

 **Définition d'un sex-friend** : Satisfaire sexuellement et ponctuellement sans avoir à investir le moindre sentiment amoureux.

Clarke referme sa page Internet et réfléchit quelques secondes alors que Raven et Octavia lui donne leur avis.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, dit Raven en croisant les bras. Ce genre d'histoire finit toujours par faire du mal à l'une des deux personnes.

\- Bellamy et moi nous sommes mis d'accord. On couche ensemble mais on ne laisse pas nos sentiments respectifs prendre le dessus. Nous restons de très bons amis avec… quelques avantages.

\- Clarke, répond Raven, Octavia et moi savons que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Après ton « presque baiser » avec lui, tu étais complètement chamboulée. Tu as des sentiments pour lui. Ils ne sont peut-être pas amoureux mais il y en a.

\- Bien-sûr, dit Clarke en la regardant. Bellamy est beau, intelligent, gentil, drôle et il prend soin de moi. Bien-sûr qu'il serait un petit-ami parfait mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous. Il me considère presque comme sa sœur.

\- Tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui si tu couches avec. C'est inévitable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne coucheras avec lui seulement durant ces deux semaines de vacances mais je sais que tu t'attaches très vite. Ne le fais pas.

Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant d'autant plus. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire mais elle ne peut plus arrêter ce qu'elle fait avec Bellamy. C'est beaucoup trop bon pour être arrêté.

\- Fais-le, dit Octavia en haussant les épaules. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

\- Merci.

\- Puis je sais qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, dit Octavia en se levant. Vous allez peut-être finir ensemble après toute cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous…

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore, répond Octavia, mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu serais heureuse avec lui.

Clarke soupire alors que les filles sortent de sa chambre. Elle n'en est qu'au troisième jour de vacances au gîte et elle a déjà couché deux fois avec lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux lèvres de Bellamy contre les siennes, contre sa gorge, contre sa poitrine et contre son ventre.

[…]

Bellamy prend le marqueur à côté de lui et regarde Clarke. Lorsqu'Octavia appuie sur le chronomètre, il se tourne vers le tableau blanc et commence à dessiner des formes bout à bout.

\- Titanic ? tente Clarke.

Il secoue la tête et dessine une sorte de poisson dans l'eau. Il ajoute une personne dans l'eau ainsi que de grosses dents.

\- LES DENTS DE LA MER ! crie-elle en se levant du canapé.

\- OUI !

Elle saute plusieurs fois sur place alors qu'il jette le marqueur par terre et accourt vers elle. Il la soulève de terre et la fait virevolter alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Raven et Wick grognent lorsqu'ils comprennent le fait qu'ils aient perdu. Bellamy repose Clarke en lui plantant de nombreux baisers sur le front.

\- On vous a écrasés ! dit-il en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Celle-ci sourit et tourne la tête vers Bellamy alors qu'il fait la même chose de son côté. Ils se regardent durant quelques secondes en souriant, comme un couple heureux. Bellamy baisse les yeux et fixe les lèvres de Clarke. Celle-ci sait qu'il veut l'embrasser mais ne le peut pas devant tous leurs amis. Elle se penche en avant et dépose lentement un baiser sur sa joue, se séparant finalement de lui et rejoignant ses amis.

 **[…]**

Clarke se met sur le dos, complétement essoufflée par ce qu'elle vient de faire avec Bellamy. Il commence à rire et la rapproche de lui. Elle pose sa joue contre son torse alors qu'il caresse son dos.

\- Cela fait une semaine, murmure-t-elle. C'est bientôt fini.

\- Il nous en reste une autre pour en profiter, répond-il en soupirant.

\- Autant le faire à fond alors.

Elle se redresse et appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répond à son baiser en la faisant basculer sous lui. Il rit.

\- Tu en redemandes, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre. Il y a aussi celle de Finn qui sera toujours ouverte pour moi…

\- La ferme, dit-il en l'embrassant longuement.

\- Je passe mes nuits avec toi mais je peux passer mes journées avec lui, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle finalement, épiant sa réaction.

\- Je… bien-sûr mais… tu en as envie ?

Clarke remarque à son regard qu'il commence à paniquer. Elle sourit devant sa réaction. Elle savait qu'il allait s'attacher également.

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'avance et l'embrasse.

\- Tu es jaloux, constate-t-elle.

\- Non, répond-il beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à la fin de nos vacances.

\- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferais.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il entend sa réponse. Il s'éloigne d'elle et s'allonge à côté d'elle, se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'est plus d'humeur à rien.

\- Je suis fatigué, lui dit-elle.

Elle soupire discrètement. Cela commence déjà à être tendu entre les deux.

 **[…]**

\- Allez princesse, viens à l'eau.

\- Je bronze.

Elle soupire lorsqu'il lui cache le soleil. Elle se lève finalement en vérifiant que son maillot de bain soit bien en place. Elle regarde au loin et voit tous ses amis en train de s'amuser dans l'eau.

\- Tu aurais pu rester avec eux et ne pas m'obliger à aller me baigner, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je préfère être avec toi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit et accepte finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, à aller dans l'eau avec lui. Ils se dirigent automatiquement vers leurs amis et commencent tous à se jeter de l'eau au visage. Finn attrape la cheville de Clarke et la fait couler avec lui.

\- FINN ! s'écrie-t-elle en remontant à la surface.

\- Allez Clarke, ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des cheveux !

Elle rit et commence à l'éclabousser. Elle sent soudainement des bras enserrer sa taille et l'emmener un peu plus au loin. Vu le regard déçu de Finn, elle sait que ces bras appartiennent à Bellamy. Elle se retourne dans ses bras et le regarde.

\- Pauvre Finn, dit-elle en commençant à rire.

\- On s'en fiche, murmure-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il pose ses lèvres mouillées contre celles de Clarke alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser. Elle est surprise de le voir l'embrasser en pleine journée, à quelques mètres de leurs amis. Il vient de prendre un gros risque seulement pour ne plus la voir avec Finn.

Elle se sépare de lui et le voit sourire. Il embrasse son front en la serrant contre lui. Depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé, Bellamy est beaucoup plus tactile avec Clarke. Il l'embrasse dès qu'il le peut, sur la joue ou encore sur le front.

\- Je te manquais ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pas du tout, répond-il. Je n'aimais juste pas te voir t'amuser avec Finn.

\- Donc tu étais jaloux ? dit-elle en souriant d'autant plus.

\- Je l'étais peut-être un peu, répond-il en rougissant. Un peu.

\- Ça me va.

Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois en souriant.

 **[…]**

\- Bonjour ! Ça ne te dérangerais pas de me mettre de la crème ?

Clarke regarde la scène qui se joue devant elle à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de faire un pique-nique lorsqu'une fille en maillot de bain sortant de nulle-part s'est approché de Bellamy et lui a demandé de lui mettre de la crème.

Bellamy tourne le regard et regarde rapidement Clarke. Il se tourne finalement vers la fille en souriant.

\- Pas de problème.

Il se lève et prend la crème solaire que la fille lui tend. Il commence à en appliquer doucement sur ses épaules et son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne. Elle lui demande d'en mettre dans son décolleté. Il semble hésiter quelques secondes puis finalement commence à faire ce qu'elle lui demande.

Clarke détourne le regard en secouant la tête alors qu'Octavia et Raven la regardent avec tristesse. Clarke avale sa salive en essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Bellamy revient finalement vers eux et s'assoit en leur compagnie. Ils continuent leur ancienne discussion.

Clarke se relève au bout de quelques minutes en enlevant sa robe.

\- Je vais aller me baigner, leur dit-elle. Finn, tu pourrais m'appliquer de la crème solaire avant ?

\- Bien-sûr Clarke.

Il s'approche d'elle et commence à en tartiner sur son dos. Elle baisse le regard et regarde Bellamy dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard. Elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Mets en bien en bas du dos, dit-elle à Finn en continuant à regarder Bellamy.

Après lui avoir mis de la crème en bas du dos ainsi que dans le décolleté, Clarke le remercie et se dirige vers le lac. Elle reste debout quelques minutes, regardant l'eau devant elle. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit. Cet environnement la rend heureuse.

Elle ouvre subitement les yeux et vois Bellamy devant elle. Elle n'a le temps de rien faire puisqu'il la soulève de terre et la met en travers de son épaule. Elle commence à pousser quelques cris alors qu'il ne répond pas et se dirige vers le gîte. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la referme à clé derrière lui. Il la repose brutalement sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclame-t-elle en poussant son épaule.

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as étale de la crème solaire sur une inconnue devant mes yeux !

\- Et toi tu l'as fait avec FINN ! C'est encore pire !

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, rétorque-t-elle. Peut-être devrais-je sortir avec Finn plutôt que de coucher avec toi !

Elle passe à côté de lui en bousculant son épaule au passage. Il prend son bras et la plaque contre la porte, comme quelques jours auparavant. Il colle son visage devant le sien. Clarke commence à haleter et, instinctivement, colle son bassin au sien. Bellamy comprend son intention et sourit.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, murmure-t-il. Tu ne veux pas arrêter de coucher avec moi.

\- On pari ? demande-t-elle, haletante. Je me fiche de toi.

Il prend les deux mains de Clarke dans sa main gauche et les plaque au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci. Elle essaye de se libérer de son emprise mais n'y parvient pas. Il glisse lentement sa main droite dans le bas de maillot de bain de Clarke alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre la porte en gémissant.

\- Je sens ton excitation, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il accélère la cadence de ses doigts dans son corps. Elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Continue, gémit-elle.

\- Seulement si tu me dis que Finn ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Il ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville.

Il se contente de cette réponse et stoppe le mouvement de ses doigts seulement pour la porter sur son lit.

 **[…]**

\- C'était vraiment différent, explique Clarke à Octavia et Raven le lendemain. Il était beaucoup plus tendre avec moi et plus…

\- Romantique et amoureux, finit Raven.

Clarke hoche la tête et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

\- Je ne veux plus le lâcher, dit-elle finalement. Je suis beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui pour ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Arrête, lui dit Raven d'une petite voix. Tu ne peux pas continuer à satisfaire ses désirs alors que tu veux plus.

\- Je sais.

 **[…]**

Le soir même, Clarke s'approche de Bellamy au feu de camp. Il sourit à pleines dents dès qu'il l'aperçoit et s'approche d'elle. Il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou lorsqu'elle se recule.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, je… il faut qu'on arrête, dit-elle, la voix tremblant. Nous deux.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et avec un regard peiné.

\- C'est allé beaucoup trop loin je pense, explique-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il faut qu'on arrête.

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il secoue la tête alors qu'elle soupire. Elle savait que ça allait être compliqué mais pas à ce point. Il s'approche d'elle et colle son corps au sien, en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se baisse et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle ne répond pas. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne suis pas ton objet, murmure-t-elle.

Il semble choqué par ses propos alors que des larmes commencent à embuer ses yeux. Elle pince ses lèvres et se recule, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Elle essuie rageusement une larme qui vient de couler sur sa joue et part avec de grandes enjambées. Elle retourne rapidement au gite et rentre dans sa chambre. Elle ferme les yeux et reste au milieu en commençant un décompte.

\- Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… six…

\- CLARKE !

Bellamy entre en furie derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux et se retourne. Elle regarde Bellamy alors qu'elle remarque ses yeux rouges.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu m'as pris ? s'exclame-t-il en s'approchant. Tu as cru que je te prenais pour un _objet_ ?

\- Je veux juste qu'on arrête, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu étais autant impliquée dans cette histoire que moi je te signale.

\- Je le sais, je n'aurais pas dû, c'est tout.

Bellamy s'approche d'elle, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Il pose sa main sur sa joue alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'appuie sur celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, Bellamy. Si tu as besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un choisies-en une autre que moi.

\- Clarke… je veux _dormir_ avec toi. S'il te plait.

Elle respire lentement et accepte d'une petite voix. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et le tire par la main. Ils s'allongent tous les deux et se mettent face à face, se regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Bellamy passe sa main sur le visage de Clarke et caresse ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne peux pas redevenir simplement ami avec toi, murmure-t-il. Je veux plus que ça. J'ai _besoin_ de toi.

\- Nous pourrions gâcher notre amitié, soupire-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

\- C'est un risque que je prendrais pour être avec toi.

Elle hoche la tête en écoutant ses paroles et regarde ses lèvres. Elle approche doucement son visage du sien et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Bellamy passe sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse passionnément.

 _(Ils passèrent de multiples mois de pur bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent au bout d'un an et demi à cause de trop nombreuses disputes)_

 _(Ils restèrent amis)_

* * *

 **Alors, ne me disputez pas s'il vous plait… parce que la fin n'est pas très optimiste, je vous l'accorde. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.**

 **En fait, mon amie** Estellech **m'a proposé cet OS alors que je lui parlais de mon ami d'enfance qui devait dormir chez moi… mais il ne se passe rien entre nous, nous sommes juste amis donc je ne pouvais PAS finir cette histoire sur une super bonne note, ça me ferait TROP bizarre. De plus, si tous mes OS finissaient sur une super bonne note à chaque fois, nous n'aurions plus de surprise !**

 **(Je ne condamne pas les sex-friends, j'imagine que ça peut être très divertissant… surtout avec Bellamy… attendez je m'éparpille)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Mode stalkeuse activé

**#12 Je me suis blessée en courant après toi pour t'accoster, tu peux m'emmener aux urgences ?** de GoodGame.

* * *

Clarke prend le livre que le client lui tend et scanne le code barre. Elle tape quelques secondes sur le clavier d'ordinateur devant elle en essayant de cacher son bâillement.

\- Cela fera 6€50 s'il vous plait, dit-elle en regardant son client.

L'homme devant elle sort son porte-monnaie en grognant, disant que le prix est beaucoup trop élevé. Clarke soupire discrètement devant la personne âgée devant elle. Les petits vieux se plaignent toujours en achetant leurs articles, comme si c'était de la faute de Clarke. Elle n'est que vendeuse en librairie, elle ne pose pas le prix des livres elle-même. Ils ont un peu de mal à comprendre.

L'homme lui tend l'argent alors qu'elle met son livre dans un sac plastique et lui tend.

\- Au revoir, monsieur. Bonne journée.

L'homme ne répond pas et sort de la boutique alors qu'elle serre les dents. En plus de tout ça, il n'est même pas poli. Ce n'est pas sa journée.

Elle attend que Jasper ait terminé avec son client et se tourne vers lui.

\- Je déteste ce genre de client, lui dit-elle en soupirant. Ils sont irrespectueux.

\- Tu t'attends toujours à voir des clients bisounours, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Non, je veux juste entendre un petit « au revoir » sortir de leur bouche. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Il hausse les épaules alors qu'une cliente entre dans la boutique. Clarke le voit immédiatement rougir alors qu'elle voit une cliente habituelle, Maya. Elle leur fait un grand sourire à tous les deux et Clarke remarque ses jours rosées lorsqu'elle regarde Jasper. Elle s'approche d'eux en souriant.

\- Bonjour, je viens chercher un livre que j'ai commandé, dit-elle à Clarke.

\- Bien-sûr, répond celle-ci. Je dois juste aller ranger les étagères du rayon enfant donc Jasper va s'occuper de toi. Pas vrai ?

Elle se tourne vers Jasper en le faisant un discret clin d'œil. Jasper rougit de plus belle en répondant oui et en lui faisant un léger coup de coude au passage. Il se dirige avec Maya dans l'arrière-boutique alors que Clarke sourit. Elle vient de réussir son coup.

Elle commence à pianoter sur le bureau devant elle en attendant qu'un client entre dans la boutique. Elle se retourne en soupirant et commence à prendre un livre sur l'étagère derrière elle. Elle entend finalement le bruit de la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Clarke se retourne subitement et se fige quand elle voit l'homme entrant dans la boutique. Elle le regarde et se sent rougir lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle a seulement le temps de remarquer ses taches de rousseurs et ses cheveux désordonnés quand il commence à lui parler.

\- J'aurais besoin de conseils, dit-il en lui souriant. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, bien-sûr, répond rapidement Clarke en souriant à son tour. C'est mon métier.

\- J'aimerais offrir un livre à ma petite sœur mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle aime, explique-t-il.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle vient de prendre 24 ans.

\- Elle a donc mon âge, répond Clarke en souriant. Je vais vous faire quelques propositions.

Elle contourne le comptoir et se dirige vers les romans qui seraient susceptibles de plaire à la sœur de son client. Elle lui fait quelques propositions alors qu'il lit le résumé de chaque livre par-dessus son épaule. Elle se sent perturbée par son eau de colonne qui sent divinement bon mais sait qu'elle doit rester professionnelle malgré tout.

Il choisit finalement deux livres que Clarke lui conseille et revient à la caisse.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il tandis que Clarke scanne ses articles.

\- Je suis là pour ça, dit-elle en souriant. J'espère que votre sœur aimera.

\- Je reviendrais pour vous le dire.

Elle lève le regard et commence à rougir lorsqu'elle voit son sourire. Jasper et Maya reviennent de l'arrière-boutique. Maya fait un sourire à Jasper et sort de la boutique tandis que celui-ci revient aux côtés de Clarke.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-il en voyant le client de Clarke.

\- Comment tu vas, Jasper ? répond celui-ci en souriant.

\- Très bien. Tu aurais pu demander mon nom en entrant dans la boutique.

\- Ta collègue s'est très bien occupée de moi.

Il pose l'un de ses coudes sur le comptoir et regarde Clarke en lui faisant un sourire. Elle se racle la gorge en regardant ailleurs, essayant d'éviter son regard.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Octavia de ma part, lui dit Jasper en souriant.

\- Pas de problème. Je repasserais un de ces jours.

Il la regarde une dernière fois et se retourne, ses deux livres dans les mains. Clarke continue à fixer la porte quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Jasper sur son bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande celui-ci.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un ami aussi beau, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

\- À ce point ?

\- Son regard m'a tellement transpercé… je l'ai senti jusqu'à mon ventre et mon…

\- Tais-toi, dit Jasper en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tu en dis déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Et d'une douche froide peut-être.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Donne-moi plus d'informations sur lui. Je t'en supplie. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Cela commence à virer à l'harcèlement… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pas du tout, je te le promets. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à enlever son image de ma tête… je suis pitoyable, pas vrai ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « Non, ça me fait la même chose avec Maya… »

 **Clarke G.** : « On est pitoyables à deux alors, ça va. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Il s'appelle Bellamy Blake et a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Octavia. Je suis un ami proche de celle-ci donc j'avais vu Bellamy quelques fois. Il a 26 ans, il est professeur d'histoire… et c'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce qu'il est célibataire ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « Clarke… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Quoi ? Je m'intéresse juste à lui, rien de plus. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Il est célibataire. »

 **Clarke G.** : « C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Merci. »

 **[…]**

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Jasper dans la boutique.

Celle-ci jette son sandwich de côté et se précipite vers Jasper. C'est très rare qu'il l'appelle de cette façon alors elle fait le plus vite possible pour arriver près de lui. Elle se stoppe dans sa course lorsqu'elle le voit parler avec Bellamy.

\- Bellamy voulait te remercier, dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ?

Jasper sourit et décide de partir dans l'arrière-boutique en faisant un clin d'œil au passage à son amie. Clarke se racle la gorge en tirant doucement sur sa queue de cheval. Elle s'approche de Bellamy en souriant.

\- Ma sœur a adoré les livres donc je te remercie, lui dit-il.

\- C'est mon travail, répond-elle en souriant.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de te tutoyer, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu as sans doute raison, dit-elle en riant. On est dans la même tranche d'âge donc je peux comprendre.

\- Puis tu es amie avec l'un de mes amis donc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es seulement venu pour me remercier ?

Il ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Clarke aperçoit ses joues se teinter de rouge alors qu'il passe sa main gauche derrière sa nuque et se gratte doucement. Il regarde la boutique et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Peut-être que je vais acheter un nouveau livre, dit-il en trouvant rapidement une excuse.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Elle le guide dans le même rayon que la dernière fois et lui parle de plusieurs livres. Il en choisit finalement un tout en haut de l'étagère alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'attraper. Il le fait à sa place en frôlant le bras de celle-ci.

Elle est foutue.

 **[…]**

Une semaine plus tard, Clarke regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne la regarde et allume l'ordinateur de travail. Elle tape le nom « Bellamy Blake » dans la base de données et patiente quelques instants.

Elle a son adresse.

 **[…]**

\- Tu sais très bien que Lincoln et moi nous nous aimons.

\- Je le sais mais ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne votre relation.

\- Tu es mon frère, tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire.

\- Bien-sûr que si !

Clarke met ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et fait semblant de s'intéresser à la devanture de magasin devant elle. Cela fait presque 20 minutes qu'elle suit Octavia et Bellamy sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué une seule fois. Elle prend un malin plaisir à tout savoir de sa vie.

\- Au lieu de t'intéresser à ma vie amoureuse, lui dit sa sœur, on devrait simplement parler de la tienne.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, on parlait de toi.

\- Mais moi je veux parler de toi, Bellamy !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te taperais pas l'une de tes étudiantes ?

\- Premièrement parce que je n'en ai pas envie et deuxième parce que je risquerais de me faire virer, voire pire.

\- Alors choisis quelqu'un au hasard. Pourquoi pas celle de la boutique de livres ?

Clarke arrête immédiatement ses pas en entendant les mots de la petite sœur de Bellamy, Octavia. Elle écarquille les yeux et n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Est-ce qu'il a parlé d'elle ?

\- Je ne t'ai parlé qu'une seule fois de cette fille, grommelle Bellamy.

\- Oui mais pendant une bonne heure. Tu m'as tellement parlé d'elle que je me rappelle de son prénom.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est f…

\- Clarke.

\- Bon c'est bon, tais-toi.

Clarke sourit et bifurque dans l'allée sur le côté. Bellamy a parlé d'elle.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu viendrais faire un jogging demain matin avec moi ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Arrête Jasper, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est une question sérieuse. C'est comme tu le souhaites. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu fais des joggings ? Tu es la fille la plus paresseuse que je connaisse. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

 **Jasper J.** : « Tu habites à cinq minutes de la boutique mais tu prends ta voiture. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je suis d'accord sur ce point… »

 **Jasper J.** : « Tu as un mini-frigo dans ta chambre parce que tu as la paresse de te rendre dans ta cuisine. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bon, c'est oui ou non ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « J'ai un rendez-vous avec Maya demain donc c'est non. Et NE DIS PAS que c'est mignon. »

 **Clarke G.** : « D'accord, je ne dirais pas que je vous imagine buvant du ice-tea en regardant vos petits-enfants jouer. Je ne le dirais pas. »

 **Jasper J.** : « La ferme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas faire un jogging ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bellamy a dit hier à Octavia qu'il allait en faire un. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant le numéro de Jasper s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable. Elle soupire et prend l'appel.

\- Allo ?

\- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? s'écrie Jasper au téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça !

\- Cela va me permettre de me remettre en force, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal.

\- Cela fait deux mois que tu le suis partout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas simplement pas le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.… Mais tu as raison. Il faut que je me force.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demain, après le jogging, j'irai lui parler.

\- J'espère que tu vas le faire.

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde une dernière fois sa tenue dans la vitre de la voiture devant elle. Elle porte un short gris de sport ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur, moulant parfaitement ses formes. Elle prend l'élastique autour de son poignet et se fait un chignon sur la tête. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et attend.

Elle voit soudainement Bellamy sortir de son immeuble alors qu'elle s'accroupit et le regarde. Il porte un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un short de sport. Il commence à courir en direction du parc alors qu'elle se redresse en le suivant. Elle court à la même allure que lui, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne peut pas la voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Clarke essaye de vider son esprit. Son souffle commence à être saccadé et elle sent son dos trempé de sueur. Elle essuie son front mouillé et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'arrive plus à y voir à cause des cheveux balayant son visage.

\- ATTENTION !

Clarke pousse un cri lorsqu'elle voit un vélo foncer vers elle. Elle saute rapidement sur le côté pour l'éviter et tombe violement, sa cheville heurtant le trottoir. Elle pousse un cri en ramenant sa jambe vers elle et en posant ses doigts sur sa cheville. Elle ressent une vive douleur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle lève la tête et voit Bellamy accourir vers elle en s'agenouillant devant elle. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise en le regardant.

\- Clarke ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi trouble ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est la douleur qui te trouble la vue… laisse-moi voir ta cheville.

Il prend la jambe de Clarke entre ses mains et commence légèrement à bouger sa cheville. Clarke pousse un long gémissant en agrippant le bras de Bellamy, pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle sent des larmes rouler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

\- Ta cheville doit être cassée, lui dit-il. Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et ça ira.

\- Tu es en train de _pleurer_ , Clarke. L'hôpital est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici. On y va.

Il l'aide doucement à se relever en prenant ses mains. Elle soupire et se relève en s'appuyant sur son pied valide.

\- Est-ce que tu peux poser ton autre pied sur le sol ? demande-t-il.

Elle essaye de faire ce qu'il vient de dire mais sent soudainement un choc électrique se diffuser dans tout son corps, dû à la douleur. Elle commence à tomber mais Bellamy la rattrape rapidement.

\- Je vais te porter, lui dit-il.

Il met son bras gauche derrière le dos de Clarke et son bras droit derrière ses genoux. Il la soulève de terre alors qu'elle lui dit qu'elle va bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, lui dit-il en secouant la tête. Il va falloir que tu fasses une radiographie.

\- Tu vas avoir mal au dos, grommelle-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je pèse une tonne.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Clarke.

Il marche lentement avec Clarke dans ses bras. Celle-ci grimace de douleur mais essaye d'oublier son mal lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle en profite en fermant les yeux et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sent resserrer son emprise sur elle et poser sa joue contre le haut de sa tête.

 **[…]**

Elle s'allonge sur le lit alors que les médecins autour d'elle posent un coussin sous son pied endolorie. Elle grimace mais se calme immédiatement lorsque Bellamy prend délicatement sa main.

\- Les calmants viennent de vous être transmis, Mademoiselle Griffin, dit l'une des infirmières.

\- Merci.

Les infirmières continuent à remplir des papiers autour d'elle alors que Clarke commence à ressentir de moins en moins de douleur dans le pied. Elle pose sa tête contre l'oreiller en se sentant de mieux en mieux. Elle entend les infirmières sortir de sa chambre alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Bellamy.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en souriant. C'était gentil de m'avoir porté.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais un jogging le matin, sérieusement ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il en riant. Je peux te demander la même chose.

\- Je ne fais jamais de jogging le matin moi.

\- Alors pourquoi étais-tu là ?

\- J'étais en train de te suivre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il rit alors qu'elle commence à rougir et à faire une petite moue. Il se penche sur leurs mains entrelacées et dépose un baiser sur le dos de la main de Clarke. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses mais elle est sous calmants, elle ne va pas lui en vouloir.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ?

\- Je te trouve mignon, dit-elle en plissant du nez.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et commence à s'endormir.

\- Clarke ? murmure-t-il.

\- Hm…

\- Je vais peut-être aller chercher les radios de ton pied.

\- Non, ne lâche pas ma main, murmure-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu partiras pour toujours à cause de ces foutus calmants.

\- D'accord, je vais juste attendre que tu t'endormes.

\- Non, gémit-elle. Ne pars jamais. Même quand je dors.

\- Tu es vraiment sujettes aux calmants…

\- J'ai l'impression de flotter sur de la barbapapa, murmure-t-elle. C'est normal ?

\- Oui princesse, oui.

 _(Bellamy a tenu à être présent lorsqu'elle s'est fait retirer les dents de sagesse pour voir une nouvelle fois Clarke sous calmants)_

 _(Il l'a emmené danser lorsqu'elle s'est fait enlever son plâtre, trois semaines après)_

 _(Ils se sont embrassés durant leur slow)_

* * *

 **Hello ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le thème de cet OS, proposé par Géraldine ! Alors, oui, les stalkers existent ! J'ai notamment une amie qui aime quelqu'un depuis déjà quelques années et qui sait où il habite sans lui avoir parlé une seule fois, par exemple !**

 **Sinon, si vous voulez de la lecture jusqu'au prochain chapitre, je vous propose d'aller voir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction Bellarke, intitulée "Protection rapprochée" ! Si c'est déjà le cas, merci, vous êtes parfaits !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Depuis toujours

**#13 Clarke est en couple avec Finn mais Bellamy est, depuis toujours, amoureux d'elle. Il va tout faire pour être avec elle** de Meloow.

* * *

Jaloux. Bellamy est jaloux.

Il plante un faux sourire sur son visage lorsque Finn lui passe le sel à table. Il sale légèrement son plat alors qu'Octavia commence à déblatérer sur son travail en tant qu'institutrice. Lincoln hoche la tête de temps en temps en lançant un regard désabusé à Bellamy. Celui-ci commence à rire mais s'arrête lorsqu'il entend le petit rire de Clarke à côté de lui.

\- Arrête de me faire rire quand je mange, Finn, lui dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

\- Désolé d'être drôle, répond celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bellamy déteste Finn. C'est la première fois qu'il le rencontre mais il sent qu'il n'est pas sincère avec Clarke. Il cache quelque chose.

Octavia tape le mollet de Bellamy en dessous de la table alors qu'il fait une petite grimace. Elle se penche légèrement vers lui.

\- Finn est sympathique, lui dit-elle. Je sais que Clarke est ta meilleure amie mais il faut que tu la laisses faire ses propres choix.

Il hoche la tête en soupirant doucement, se remettant droit sur sa chaise. Clarke lui jette un petit coup d'œil alors qu'il lui sourit en essayant d'être réconfortant. Finn s'excuse et part dans les toilettes alors que Clarke se tourne vers lui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le trouves ? lui demande-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre du bas.

\- Il est… gentil.

\- Bell… soupire-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Rien. Tout va bien.

\- Je te connais par cœur.

Elle étend sa main et la pose doucement sur celle de Bellamy. Elle commence à caresser ses phalanges alors qu'il sent une chaleur intense s'emparer de lui. Ce sont ce genre de petits gestes que Clarke a envers lui qui le déstabilise. Elle ne sait pas l'emprise qu'elle exerce sur lui.

\- Je sais quand quelque chose cloche, je connais tes regards. Dis-moi ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache beaucoup trop de choses.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, dit-il en avançant le haut de son corps vers elle. C'est mon souhait le plus cher…

\- Alors soit content pour moi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va te rendre heureuse.

Finn revient subitement des toilettes. Clarke enlève la main posée jusqu'alors sur celle de Bellamy et se replace dans son siège. Elle laisse Finn continuer sa conversation avec Octavia alors qu'elle regarde devant elle son meilleur ami. Celui-ci joue avec sa nourriture, ne levant aucunement la tête vers elle. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'aime pas Finn. Cela ne fait que deux mois qu'elle est en couple avec elle mais il compte beaucoup pour elle… même si ce ne sera jamais autant que Bellamy. Bellamy est tout pour elle.

À la fin du repas, Clarke raccompagne Finn à sa porte d'entrée. Bellamy tourne son regard sur le côté lorsqu'il voit la bouche de son amie sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Octavia pose sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire compatissant.

Clarke revient dans l'appartement et s'allonge à côté de Bellamy sur le canapé. Elle place ses jambes en travers des genoux de celui-ci. Il sourit et commence à caresser ses jambes, comme à son habitude.

\- Je suis épuisée, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant les doigts de Bellamy faire des cercles sur ses genoux.

\- J'aime bien Finn, dit Octavia en souriant. Il est cool.

\- Super, je suis contente alors, répond Clarke en souriant.

Elle se tourne vers Bellamy qui baisse la tête et ne répond pas. Un silence s'abat dans toute la pièce.

\- Octavia et moi allons y aller, dit soudainement Lincoln en regardant Clarke. On doit encore ranger quelques cartons dans l'appartement.

\- Oui, répond Octavia en hochant la tête. C'est encore le bazar chez nous. On se revoit bientôt ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond Clarke en souriant.

Octavia et Lincoln s'approchent tous les deux d'elle en l'embrassant sur les joues. Octavia se tourne finalement vers Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te raccompagne chez toi ou…

\- Non, répond Clarke à sa place. Bellamy va rester un peu avec moi.

Ce dernier acquiesce alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln s'éclipsent rapidement de l'appartement de Clarke. Celle-ci enlève brusquement ses jambes des genoux de Bellamy en les remplaçant par sa tête. Il rit alors qu'elle écrase l'arrière de son crâne sur les cuisses de son ami. Il commence doucement à caresser les cheveux blonds de Clarke quand elle commence à lui parler.

\- J'espère que tu apprendras à l'aimer, lui dit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Clarke, si je ne l'aime pas, ça ne fait rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon consentement pour sortir avec lui.

\- Bien-sûr que si.

Elle prend sa main, qui était jusqu'alors dans ses cheveux, et la porte contre sa bouche. Elle dépose un baiser dans le creux de sa main et commence à jouer avec ses doigts. Bellamy ferme les yeux en appréciant la main de Clarke sur la sienne. Il la regarde finalement. Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es tout pour moi, Bellamy. Je ne pourrais jamais être entièrement heureuse sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, dit-il en recommençant à caresser ses cheveux.

Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, se relaxant. Bellamy essaye d'ignorer les frissons parcourant son bras ainsi que les pincements dans son ventre.

 **[…]**

Bellamy et Clarke ont toujours détesté la Saint Valentin. Pour eux, c'est une fête commerciale servant à faire déprimer les célibataires pour qu'ils achètent encore plus de chocolats que ceux en couple.

Depuis 5 ans, ils fêtent la Saint Valentin en regardant un film d'horreur, affalés sur le canapé, en mangeant du pop-corn.

Cette année, cependant, Clarke a un petit-ami, et Bellamy ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui envoie un message.

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu ramènes quoi comme DVD ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Comment ça ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « C'est notre soirée Saint Valentin, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Depuis quand est-ce que tu oublies NOTRE soirée préférée de l'année ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je pensais juste que tu allais la passer avec Finn… c'est une journée pour les couples normalement. »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'ai dit à Finn que j'avais autre chose de prévu. Je n'annulerais jamais ce jour avec toi. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu me vois presque tous les jours tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si on la décale à demain… »

 **Clarke G.** : « BELLAMY AUGUSTUS BLAKE, RAMÈNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE CHEZ MOI AVEC DU POP-CORN ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Bien madame. »

Bellamy sonne chez Clarke 40 minutes plus tard, après être allé au supermarché prendre les pop-corn préférés de sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ? demande-t-elle en prenant le DVD de ses mains.

\- Le remake de _Vendredi 13, La Maison de Cire_ et _Freddy les Griffes de la Nuit_.

\- Parfait. On commence le premier ? Il est déjà 18 heures passé.

\- À tes ordres, princesse.

Bellamy met _Vendredi 13_ dans le lecteur DVD et s'installe sur le canapé de Clarke. Celle-ci met les pop-corn au micro-onde et les met dans un saladier deux minutes après. Elle s'assoit à côté de Bellamy en passant le bras de celui-ci autour de son corps. Elle plante un baiser dans son cou en commençant à regarder la télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes les gens dans les films d'horreurs, murmure-t-elle entre deux bouchées de pop-corn.

\- C'est pour ça que tout le monde critique ce genre de films, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la blonde meurt toujours en premier, franchement ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes autant discriminées !

\- Parce que vous êtes sans-cervelles, dit-il en secouant les cheveux blonds de Clarke.

Celle-ci le frappe violemment à l'épaule alors qu'il éclate de rire.

À la fin du film, ils se mettent tous les deux à table en critiquant la fête de la Saint Valentin ainsi que Pâques. Heureusement pour Bellamy, celle-ci ne mentionne aucunement Finn.

Ils s'installent de nouveau dans le canapé pour regarder _La Maison de Cire_.

\- Attention avec ce film, dit Bellamy en s'asseyant. C'est l'un des tout premiers films d'horreurs que j'ai vu donc il me tient beaucoup à cœur. Ne le critique pas.

\- Donc je ne critique pas le fait que Paris Hilton joue dans ce film ?

\- Ne pense pas à Paris Hilton.

\- Ni le fait que Chad Michael Murray a incroyablement les cheveux courts, ce qui le rend dégueulasse ?

\- Ça tu peux le dire, je m'en fiche complétement.

\- Super. Maintenant on peut regarder tranquillement le film.

Clarke lève son poing en signe de victoire lorsque Paris Hilton meurt à l'écran. Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle voit également l'actrice principale avec le bout du doigt coupé.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre alors que Clarke regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus de 21 heures.

Elle se lève du canapé et ouvre sa porte d'entrée.

\- Finn ?

Bellamy tourne sa tête et voit Finn dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tient une rose dans sa main droite et un ourson en peluche dans son autre main. Bellamy met sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher son rire. Clarke déteste ce genre de cadeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle en prenant la rose dans sa main.

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, Finn. Je suis avec Bellamy. On passe la Saint Valentin tous les deux depuis quelques années.

\- Quoi ?

Bellamy se lève du canapé et se met aux côtés de Clarke devant la porte d'entrée. Il passe une main derrière sa nuque, gêné de la tournure des événements.

\- Salut, Finn.

\- C'est moi qui devrais être avec Clarke, dit soudainement Finn.

\- Tu as raison, répond Bellamy en se tournant finalement vers Clarke. Je devrais sans doute vous laisser seuls et rentrer chez moi.

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke.

Elle se tourne vers Finn en prenant l'ourson en peluche dans ses bras.

\- J'apprécie tous ces cadeaux Finn, lui dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on se parle demain ? Je passe la journée avec mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est censé être notre jour.

\- Je déteste la Saint Valentin.

À ces mots, Clarke referme la porte sur le regard ébahi de Finn. Elle s'adosse à la porte en regardant l'ourson en peluche. Celui-ci porte une pancarte avec écrit « Soit ma Valentine » dessus. Elle grimace.

\- Il ne connait même pas mes goûts, explique-t-elle à Bellamy. Même toi tu sais que je déteste les cadeaux mielleux de ce genre.

\- Tu n'es avec lui que depuis trois mois, dit Bellamy en haussant les épaules. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Elle hoche la tête en posant ses cadeaux sur le côté. Ils s'installent de nouveau dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre.

 **[…]**

\- Tu vas avoir un torticolis si tu n'arrêtes pas de les regarder, lui dit Lincoln en arrivant près de lui.

Bellamy soupire et lève la tête vers le feu d'artifice. Il croise les bras en continuant à regarder les multitudes de feux dans le ciel. Il essaye de résister à l'envie de tourner la tête vers Clarke mais ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle est juste à côté de lui. Il la regarde alors que le bras de Finn est placé sur ses épaules. Il serre les dents en voyant ce spectacle. Ce bras sur son épaule devrait être le sien. Cela a toujours été le sien.

Clarke tourne au bout d'un moment la tête et le regarde. Elle lui fait un grand sourire alors que le cœur de Bellamy s'emballe, voyant les reflets des feux d'artifices sur son visage. Il lui sourit en retour et lève de nouveau la tête.

Il sent soudainement des doigts prendre les siens alors qu'il tourne de nouveau rapidement la tête vers elle. Elle continue de regarder le feu d'artifice comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit et entrelace ses doigts aux siens.

 **[…]**

\- CE TUYAU DE MERDE !

Bellamy soupire en passant une main sur son visage. Il aide Clarke à éponger sa cuisine alors qu'elle se relève.

\- Celle qui doit s'occuper de ça devait être là il y a deux minutes, elle a du retard !

\- Laisse-lui le temps, Clarke.

\- En plus j'ai complètement oublié de prévenir Finn pour les problèmes de tuyaux donc il va quand même se pointer.

\- Calme-toi.

La sonnette de son appartement retentit alors que Clarke s'y précipite. Elle ouvre la porte et se retrouve devant une femme brune, des outils dans les mains.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclame celle-ci avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Raven. Vous m'avez appelé pour les tuyauteries, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répond Clarke, soulagée. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Raven hoche la tête et suit Clarke dans la cuisine. Bellamy la détaille de haut en bas avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors que Clarke lui jette un regard noir. Raven s'affaire directement à la tâche tandis que Clarke rejoint Bellamy.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Quoi ? répond celui-ci en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu l'as regardé avec un regard pervers.

\- Et alors ? Je suis célibataire, je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, dit-elle en soupirant.

Bellamy fonce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le but de sa phrase. Clarke s'écarte de lui et se place derrière Raven en commençant à entamer une discussion avec elle. Des coups se font entendre à la porte d'entrée alors que Clarke lance un regard vers Bellamy. Il soupire une nouvelle fois et ouvre la porte d'entrée, laissant apparaitre Finn.

\- T'es encore là toi ? dit ce dernier avec de la rancœur dans la voix.

\- Je suis là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi je te signale.

Il s'écarte pour laisser Finn entrer dans l'appartement. Ils se dirigent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Clarke et Raven émergent du dessous de l'évier et le regardent.

\- Finn ! s'exclame Clarke en souriant.

\- Finn ? dit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu le connais ? demande Clarke en se tournant vers elle.

\- C'est mon petit-ami.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux lorsque Clarke lui dit « C'est le mien également. » Finn devient soudainement livide alors que Bellamy regarde les filles. Raven se lève en poussant violemment Finn contre le mur.

\- Espèce de petit…

\- Attends Raven, je peux tout t'expliquer.

Elle lui assène une gifle. Clarke écarquille les yeux en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle tend le bras et prend appuie sur Bellamy, comme si elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout toute seule.

Raven ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort rapidement, sans prendre la peine de prendre ses affaires de plomberie. Clarke lève le regard alors que Finn s'approche d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Alors explique-toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sortais avec Raven avant toi mais ça n'allait pas entre nous, je te le jure. Je t'ai rencontré et…

Clarke ne le laisse pas finir et frappe sa joue. Finn baisse la tête, les joues complètements rouges.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance, dit-elle avec la voix tremblante. Tu n'es qu'un con.

\- Je ferais tout pour me racheter auprès de toi.

\- C'est fini, dit-elle en pleurant. Dégage de chez moi.

\- Clarke…

Bellamy se place juste devant elle en frappant violemment le bras tendu de Finn. Il le pousse brusquement contre la porte d'entrée alors que Finn lui lance un regard noir.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ? lui dit-il avant de sortir.

Bellamy baisse la tête et ferme les yeux en entendant les paroles de Finn. Il se tourne finalement vers Clarke et la prend dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos et ses boucles blondes.

\- Tu avais raison, lui dit-elle contre son torse.

\- Je me fiche de ça…

\- Tu es le seul qui me connaisse vraiment, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais prévenue…

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il resta toute la nuit chez Clarke, à la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **[…]**

Octavia rajoute une photo de Finn dans la poubelle alors que Clarke fouille dans la salle de bain. Elle rajoute la brosse à dent de Finn.

\- Vous avez fini ? demande Bellamy en s'appuyant au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je crois, dit Clarke en hochant la tête.

Elle tend la main vers Bellamy alors que celui-ci lui donne une allumette. Elle la craque rapidement et regarde la poubelle devant elle, comportant tous les effets personnels de son ex petit-ami. Elle jette l'allumette dans la poubelle alors que le feu commence à s'étendre. Elle le fixe.

Bellamy prend la bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et attend quelques secondes avant de la verser sur la poubelle. Clarke se tourne vers lui en souriant et passe son bras autour de sa taille. Il la regarde.

\- Soulagée ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois… murmure-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes mais sursautent lorsqu'Octavia se racle la gorge. Elle sourit.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Lincoln m'attend à la maison.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande Clarke en s'écartant de Bellamy. Je pensais que tu allais rester avec Bellamy et moi ce soir.

\- Non, j'avais oublié mon dîner avec Lincoln, répond Octavia en souriant.

Elle dit au revoir à Clarke et s'approche de son grand frère. Elle murmure les mots « Bonne chance » à son oreille et s'écarte de lui. Elle part de l'appartement.

Clarke et Bellamy se regardent durant quelques secondes.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi maintenant, lui dit Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? dit celle-ci en souriant. Du moment qu'Octavia et toi êtes dans ma vie… c'est le principal.

Il hoche la tête en souriant. Clarke le regarde quelques secondes et s'approche lentement de lui. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds en posant ses mains sur les joues de Bellamy. Celui-ci ne veut pas profiter d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse mais oublie tout lorsqu'il sent le souffle de Clarke sur ses lèvres. Elle continue à le regarder en caressant sa pommette. Elle s'approche lentement de lui et pose finalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bellamy garde ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke sans chercher à l'approfondir pour le moment. Il sent finalement l'une des mains de son amie aller dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se décide à l'approfondir. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et bouge doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de chaque parcelle de celles-ci. Quand il entend le gémissement de Clarke contre sa bouche, il s'éloigne légèrement.

\- Clarke… murmure-t-il. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi alors que tu es toujours bouleversée par ta rupture.

\- C'est moi qui le veux, dit-elle en le regardant. Quand je te disais que tu étais tout pour moi, Bellamy, je ne mentais pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce baiser soit sans suite, lui explique-t-il. Je suis fou de toi, Clarke, donc si tu ne veux pas changer notre relation… tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Elle le regarde et commence à lui sourire. Des larmes commencent à apparaitre dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête. Bellamy fronce les sourcils et met ses doigts sous son menton en le relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmure-t-il, ayant peur de l'avoir blessée.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'attendais que tu me dises ces mots, dit-elle en un souffle.

Bellamy sourit et s'approche d'elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondie lentement le baiser.

 **[…]**

Clarke rit à l'une des blagues de Bellamy alors qu'ils sont dans la file d'attente d'un magasin. Elle commence à le frapper alors qu'il intercepte ses mains et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu. Es. Un. Abruti, dit-elle entre plusieurs baisers.

\- Ton abruti, répond-il en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Clarke et Bellamy se séparent rapidement, rouges de honte. Ils regardent tous les deux la femme brune devant eux : Raven.

\- Tu es bien Clarke ? demande cette dernière en tordant ses mains.

\- Oui, répond doucement Clarke. Raven, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, dit Raven en hochant la tête. Je suis contente que tu te sois remise de toute l'histoire avec… Finn.

\- C'était il y a plus de six mois, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Je voulais d'ailleurs te remercier.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Sans ton intervention je serais toujours avec Finn à l'heure qu'il est… et non avec Bellamy.

Celui-ci baisse la tête en souriant. Raven commence à rire et à parler avec eux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle part du magasin, Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Merci Raven, dit celui-ci en riant.

\- Tais-toi, dit Clarke en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Bellamy, la remplaçant immédiatement par ses lèvres.

 _(Clarke et Raven devinrent amies quelques jours plus tard)_

 _(Bellamy et Clarke croisèrent Finn quelques années plus tard alors qu'ils tenaient tous les deux la main de leur fils. Finn les a évité.)_

* * *

 ** _Cet OS nous a été proposé par_ Meloow ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu et que je t'ai surprise ! J'aime bien voir l'amitié présente entre Bellamy et Clarke dans ce chapitre. Au final, l'amitié surpasse tout, quitte à se transformer en amour...**

 **Sinon, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre par semaine sur cette fiction (le lundi ou le mardi). Pour Protection Rapprochée, ce sera le vendredi. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'allais abandonner cette fiction au profit de PR et ma réponse est non. Je pense que Nuances de Bellarke est une fiction qui ne pourra jamais s'arrêter, puisque les chapitres sont indépendant des uns des autres. Même si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine, peut-être que la semaine d'après il y aura un nouveau chapitre ! Voilà, donc ne paniquez pas : cette fiction continuera !**

 **Pour finir, j'aimerais vraiment vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Je ne reçois pas de nombreuses reviews mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des avis positifs sur son écriture. Merci infiniment !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Tramway

**#14 Tu m'as regardé lorsqu'un mec chelou est venu me draguer dans un tram et maintenant tu fais comme si tu étais un vieil ami qui veut rattraper le temps perdu et on est en train de se raconter des souvenirs qui n'ont jamais existé.**

* * *

Clarke court le plus rapidement possible dans la rue en essayant d'apercevoir son tram. Elle sait très bien qu'elle est en retard mais elle prie pour qu'il le soit également. Elle resserre son sac sur son épaule en courant à toute allure, bousculant certaines personnes au passage. Elle voit finalement le tram au loin alors qu'elle accélère son allure. Les derniers passagers rentrent dans celui-ci. Elle voit les portes commencer à se fermer mais réussit à s'immiscer dans le tram. Elle pose son sac sur le sol et met ses mains sur ses cuisses, respirant difficilement.

Elle se relève finalement et voit une dizaine de personnes tournées vers elle, la fixant. Elle les regarde un à un en murmurant le mot « désolée ». Son visage s'attarde sur un homme brun à sa droite, avec un sourire amusé planté sur son visage. Elle lui sourit en se dirigeant vers le milieu du tram, pas très loin de lui. Elle s'accroche à une barre alors que le véhicule démarre. Elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et commence à pianoter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la tire de ses pensées.

\- J'aime beaucoup vos chaussures, elles sont très jolies !

Clarke se tourne vers l'homme qui vient de lui parler. Il vient peut-être d'entrer dans le tram, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il doit avoir la quarantaine et, vu ses vêtements, ne semble pas prendre soin de lui.

\- Merci, répond-elle, hésitante. Ce sont juste des converses noires.

\- C'est pour ça que je le dis, répond l'homme en souriant. Ce sont des chaussures simples alors que vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça, vous êtes magnifique.

\- C'est gentil, répond-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour chercher de l'aide.

\- Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur. Êtes-vous célibataire ?

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Je suis juste très curieux, voilà tout. Il y a une semaine j'ai croisé une jeune fille de ton âge dans un tram et elle m'a dit que…

Clarke regarde dans tous les côtés du tram en essayant de voir si elle reconnait l'une de ces personnes. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui échapper mais cela semble impossible, l'arrêt de Clarke étant le terminus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, répond l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce que tu es étudiante ?

\- Oui, en psychologie.

\- C'est vrai ? Justement, je suis allé voir mon psychologue le mois dernier à propos de certains rêves que je faisais. Une fois j'ai rêvé que je volais sur…

Clarke tape du pied sur le sol alors que l'homme continue son récit, parlant d'éléphants et de cacahuètes. Elle croise soudainement le regard de l'homme brun qu'elle a aperçu en arrivant dans le train. Il est sur son portable mais lève subitement la tête, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. Clarke le regarde longuement alors qu'il fronce les sourcils et regarde l'homme lui parlant. Il commence à comprendre la situation et lui lance un sourire amusé. Il ne semble pas vouloir l'aider mais seulement rire de la situation.

Clarke soupire en regardant l'homme.

\- Mon psy est vraiment abruti des fois, lui dit-il.

\- Cela arrive.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois ? Il m'a dit que…

\- Hey, ça faisait longtemps ! dit soudainement une voix masculine.

Clarke se retourne rapidement vers la droite alors qu'un homme brun l'enlace. Elle répond légèrement à l'étreinte en soupirant dans ses bras et en murmurant à son oreille « Merci », sachant que c'est le jeune homme qu'elle essayait d'interpeller. Elle entend son rire alors qu'il répond « Tu vas m'en devoir une, princesse ».

Il se recule et la regarde.

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ? lui demande-t-il. C'est moi, Bellamy. On était ensemble au lycée !

\- Ah oui ! s'exclame-t-elle en faisant semblant. Je suis contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, princesse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler princesse, tu sais très bien que je m'appelle Clarke.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Clarke.

Clarke sourit. Ils ont réussi à échanger leur prénom en moins de 15 secondes. C'est plutôt un bon record.

Bellamy se tourne finalement vers l'homme à côté en serrant sa main droite.

\- Vous êtes amis ? demande l'homme en se mettant à côté de Clarke.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Bellamy en face d'eux, haussant les épaules. On ne s'aimait pas au lycée mais maintenant, quand je la revois, je le regrette immédiatement.

\- Toujours aussi coureur de jupons à ce que je vois, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- J'adore entendre des histoires entre des anciens amis, s'exclame l'homme à côté d'eux en souriant. Racontez-moi des anecdotes, ça peut être amusant !

Bellamy regarde Clarke avec une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard. Celle-ci se mord la lèvre et regarde le plafond en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à quelque chose à répondre. Elle regarde finalement l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- Bellamy était mon partenaire en chimie, explique-t-elle en inventant tout au fur et à mesure. Un jour, on a voulu faire une petite expérience en mettant plus d'azote que ce qu'il n'en fallait.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! s'exclame Bellamy. Il y avait de la fumée partout autour de nous, c'était catastrophique. Toute la classe était enfumée.

\- Le professeur n'a pas su qui l'avait fait, heureusement pour nous.

\- Heureusement ? J'aurais adoré être en heure de colle avec toi.

Clarke lui fait des gros yeux alors qu'il lui lance un clin d'œil en souriant. Elle tourne la tête en rougissant.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir été amis ? demande l'homme à côté d'eux.

\- Oui, répond Clarke.

\- En fait, répond à son tour Bellamy, nous n'étions pas amis. Non. Nous étions plus que ça. Pas vrai, princesse ?

Clarke commence à s'étouffer alors qu'il pose son bras sur ses épaules et sourit de plus belle. Elle le regarde et lui fait un regard noir. Il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

\- En fait, Clarke et moi couchions ensemble. Il y avait beaucoup trop de tensions sexuelles entre nous, on a dû relâcher la pression en trouvant cette solution.

\- C'est dingue ça…

\- Le plus dingue, c'était qu'elle aimait tout contrôler. Je ne pouvais même pas respirer avec elle… surtout lorsqu'on faisait la position de l'Andromaque au lit, c'était vraiment…

Clarke repousse le bras de Bellamy alors qu'il éclate de rire. L'homme les regarde finalement avec des yeux dégoûtés et s'éloigne doucement d'eux. Bellamy continue de rire alors que Clarke croise les bras et le fixe.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Comment ça ? Je te signale qu'il est parti, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Tu as vraiment un caractère de princesse toi…

Clarke tend son bras et frappe violemment son épaule. Il ricane doucement et commence à s'éloigner. Il se retourne rapidement une dernière fois en lui souriant.

\- À une prochaine fois, princesse.

Clarke soupire en croisant les bras. Elle peut maintenant être tranquille et écouter sa musique à sa guise… sous le regard intrigué de Bellamy.

 **[…]**

Bellamy entre dans le tram et choisit de s'asseoir sur une place à deux. Il met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et dodeline de la tête en entendant l'une de ses chansons préférées. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, quelqu'un lui retire son écouteur gauche. Il se retourne en fronçant les sourcils et est étonné de voir la fille blonde de la semaine dernière – Clarke, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai oublié mes écouteurs, lui dit-elle. Je ne supporte pas faire un trajet de bus ou de tram sans musique dans les oreilles.

\- Donc tu te permets de me prendre l'un de mes écouteurs sans me le demander ?

\- Tu m'as appelé princesse sans me le demander la dernière fois.

\- C'est non, répond-il en reprenant son écouteur. Je ne les prête pas à n'importe qui.

\- Oh, s'il te plait, Bellamy ! C'est seulement pour une dizaine de minutes.

Bellamy hausse les sourcils quand il entend son prénom sortir de la bouche de Clarke. Elle se rappelle de son prénom alors que ça fait déjà une semaine que les événements de la dernière fois se sont produits. Il est étonnamment surpris.

\- Tu te rappelles de mon nom ? demande-t-il de façon choquée.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne te rappelles pas du mien ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu es vraiment comme tous les autres. Ils te demandent ton prénom mais une seconde après ils...

\- Clarke.

Elle ouvre la bouche, abasourdie. Il se souvient de son nom, lui aussi. Bellamy lui fait un sourire victorieux en lui tendant finalement l'écouteur, qu'elle prend sans dire un mot de plus. Elle rentre l'écouteur dans son oreille en battant des pieds sur le sol.

 **[…]**

Quatre jours plus tard, dans un tramway, Clarke sourit en en regardant le spectacle devant elle. Depuis quelques minutes, Bellamy est en train de batailler avec une fille à côté de lui. Il n'a toujours pas remarqué la présence de Clarke mais celle-ci est assez proche pour entendre leur conversation.

La fille s'est approché de lui en lui disant « Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, pour quelle raison ? ». Bellamy a essayé d'argumenter comme il le pouvait mais il s'enfonce de plus en plus. Finalement, son dernier argument se trouve être « J'ai une petite-amie ». Clarke commence à rire en voyant la réaction de la fille. Elle le traite à plusieurs reprises de menteur.

Clarke observe la réaction de Bellamy. Elle voit que celui-ci ne se sent pas très bien, il n'est pas à l'aise. Sa jambe continue à tressauter alors qu'il mord sa lèvre inférieure de temps en temps.

Clarke soupire finalement et décide d'intervenir. Elle s'avance vers eux à grandes enjambées. Bellamy tourne la tête et l'aperçoit finalement alors qu'elle passe sa main gauche derrière sa nuque et l'attire vers elle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne semble pas réagir au tout début mais elle sent finalement ses mains se poser sur sa taille. Il essaye d'approfondir le baiser mais elle se sépare et le regarde.

\- Tu es parti de la maison sans m'embrasser ce matin, lui dit-elle avec une voix plaintive.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

\- Tu me présente ton amie ?

Bellamy se tourne vers la fille l'accompagnant et dit son prénom. Clarke sourit en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

\- Vous êtes sa petite-amie ? demande finalement l'autre fille, Samantha.

\- En fait nous sommes fiancés, dit Clarke en souriant. Enchantée.

Samantha hoche la tête et s'éloigne finalement, s'installant vers le fond du tram. Bellamy s'appuie contre la vitre en soupirant alors que Clarke se met devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle sourit.

\- Je n'ai plus de dettes envers toi, lui dit-elle.

\- Exact, répond-il. Mais pourquoi m'embrasser ? Tu aurais simplement pu jouer le jeu.

\- Sans récompense en retour ? J'ai juste voulu profiter, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit devant sa réponse. Clarke se rend compte de ses paroles. Elle vient totalement de lui avouer le fait qu'il lui plaisait.

Il s'approche en reposant ses mains sur sa taille. Clarke le regarde avec dédain et pose ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de les retirer.

\- Elle nous regarde toujours, lui dit-il. Tu peux continuer à profiter de moi si tu le souhaites.

Elle rétrécit ses yeux et réfléchissant quelques secondes à sa proposition. Elle regarde Bellamy et sent un frisson parcourir son corps. Il est insupportable mais il est beau. Il est drôle. Il est intelligent. Un baiser, ce n'est rien.

Elle s'approche en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit en amenant son visage près du sien en en frottant son nez contre elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te trouve vraiment jolie. Sans rire.

Elle rit et comble l'espace entre les deux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, diffusant de la chaleur dans leurs corps respectifs. Clarke tire encore plus sur sa nuque pour que les lèvres de Bellamy puissent écraser les siennes. Il passe ses bras autour d'elle et la serre contre lui. Clarke le laisse approfondir le baiser et caresse sa langue du bout de la sienne. Elle caresse sa nuque et se sépare finalement de lui, en laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai embrassé un inconnu, dit-elle finalement en commençant à rire.

\- Je ne suis pas réellement un inconnu, répond Bellamy en s'éloignant d'elle et en la regardant. Tu sais déjà comment je m'appelle.

\- Cela me réconforte, dit-elle en riant.

Elle se sépare définitivement de lui en regardant au dehors.

\- Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle. Je vais chez l'une de mes amies.

\- D'accord, répond-il rapidement. J'espère qu'on… se recroisera.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourne et sort rapidement du tramway. Bellamy se passe une main dans ses cheveux en la regardant partir. Il regrette de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro de téléphone. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'il va rêver cette nuit de yeux bleus et de cheveux blonds.

 **[…]**

Une semaine plus tard, Clarke entre dans un tramway, rentrant de l'école de médecine. Elle regarde autour d'elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle espérait voir Bellamy mais, malheureusement, elle est toute seule.

Elle s'assoit finalement sur un siège à deux places en mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle met la musique _Lean On_ sur son Ipod et regarde par la vitre. Lorsque la chanson fait place à _Sex On Fire_ , quelqu'un retire violement ses écouteurs. Elle sursaute et se retourne rapidement sur son siège. Elle est soulagée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ce n'est que Bellamy.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclame-t-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur.

\- C'était le but, princesse.

Il se penche en avant et, à la grande surprise de Clarke, l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle est surprise au départ mais se relaxe contre ses lèvres, sentant le gout familier de celles-ci. Elle passe l'une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'approfondir mais il se recule en riant. Il contourne finalement le siège et s'affale sur celui à côté d'elle.

\- Heureusement que je ne me suis pas trouvée de petit-ami en une semaine, lui dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas permis, répond Bellamy en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir comment ?

\- Cela fait une semaine que je prends tous les jours le tramway juste pour te voir.

Il dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Clarke tourne la tête vers lui et sourit doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes continuer à faire ça ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais juste te demander ton numéro de téléphone… dit-il en la regardant.

Elle sourit et prend le portable de Bellamy dans ses mains. Elle ouvre la page des contacts et rentre immédiatement son numéro. Au lieu de mettre son prénom, elle met le surnom « princesse ». Il rit en le reprenant.

\- Tu m'envoies un message pour me dire dans quel tram tu te trouves, dit-elle en commençant à rire. Ou tu peux simplement m'inviter quelque part.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Enfin c'est… comme tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas c'est rien. Je peux comprendre. Je…

\- J'adorerais t'inviter quelque part, Clarke.

Elle pousse un petit soupir de soulagement alors qu'il éclate de rire. Elle bouscule son épaule en souriant. Il la regarde finalement et ouvre la bouche.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que notre première fois se passera dans un tram ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et le pousse violemment, sous les rires de celui-ci. Il s'avance finalement vers elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant. Elle se sent fondre dans le baiser en le laissant durer quelques instants. Elle ne sait pas où cette histoire va la mener, elle ne sait pas si Bellamy est digne de confiance… tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

 _(Leur première fois ne fut pas dans un tram mais dans un lit, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.)_

 _(Ils tentèrent néanmoins l'avion le jour de leur lune de miel… et ce fut_ _très_ _intéressant)_

* * *

 **Effectivement, c'est possible qu'un vieux pervers drague les jeunes filles dans les lieux publics ! Durant le mois d'août, justement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est venu me voir et m'a complimenté durant une petite dizaine de minutes, disant que j'étais "jolie comme un cœur" et que ma robe m'allait à merveille. Malheureusement, Bellamy n'est pas venu me secourir mais mon père. C'est triste, tout ça.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées d'OS par review ou par message privé. En ce moment je planche sur celui de MyNameIsLalo et j'attends celui de Meloow !**

 **\+ N'oubliez pas aussi que je suis inscrite sur ce site en tant que Beta-Reader : si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour corriger vos chapitres, je suis là. Je suis en** _ **Lettres Modernes**_ **donc NORMALEMENT je ne fais pas de fautes. Ou très peu. Enfin j'essaye.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Strip-tease

**#15 Je viens de tromper mon futur mari avec le strip-teaseur présent à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille… le problème c'est que ça remet maintenant tout en question** de MyNameIsLalo **.**

* * *

Clarke se réveille en sentant l'odeur du café et des croissants. Elle sourit en espérant que Wells vienne lui apporter un petit-déjeuner au lit. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de réels gestes d'attention envers elle, elle attend donc patiemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sent son ventre gargouiller alors qu'elle soupire. Elle se lève finalement et débouche dans le salon. Wells est étalé sur le canapé, pianotant sur son portable. Il tourne la tête quand il voit Clarke entrer dans le salon en souriant.

\- Tu as faim ? demande-t-il. J'ai laissé des croissants sur le plan de travail et il y a du jus d'orange dans le frigidaire.

\- Je pensais que tu allais me l'apporter au lit, grogne-t-elle en ouvrant le frigidaire.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? On a plus besoin de faire des efforts l'un envers l'autre, on va se marier, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Clarke se sert un verre de jus d'orange en s'appuyant contre l'évier. Elle grince des dents lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux vers son futur mari.

Clarke connait Wells depuis toute sa vie. Sa mère et son père sont très amis, Wells était donc son ami d'enfance. Lorsqu'il lui a avoué son amour pour elle au lycée, elle a voulu tenter quelque chose. Depuis, des sentiments amoureux se sont créés, bien évidement. Elle l'aime, mais est-ce suffisant ?

Clarke s'ennuie dans sa vie amoureuse. Tout entre eux est une routine désormais, elle ne s'amuse plus autant qu'avant. C'est comme dans leur vie intime. Cela fait une semaine qu'il ne l'a pas touchée. Ne l'aime-t-il plus autant qu'avant ?

\- Je vais aller travailler, lui dit-il en se levant. Tu restes à la maison toute la journée ?

\- Non, j'aimerais bien faire les boutiques avec les filles.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu nettoies la salle de bain ?

\- Oui, je… c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

Il sourit et se penche vers elle. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais il embrasse seulement sa joue. Il se retourne pour partir alors qu'elle baisse la tête en soupirant. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Clarke l'appelle.

\- J'ai mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce soir, je te le rappelle.

\- C'est vrai… je vais dormir chez mon père alors, je reviendrais à la maison demain matin.

\- Demain soir, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il y aura de l'alcool donc je vais devoir un peu… décuver.

Il la regarde avec un regard dégouté en hochant la tête. Il claque la porte derrière lui alors que Clarke fixe celle-ci avec un regard noir. Wells n'aime pas lorsque Clarke est avec Raven, Harper et Maya. Il pense qu'elles ont une mauvaise influence sur elle. Il n'aime pas lorsque Clarke sort dans des bars avec elle. Il préfère lorsqu'elle reste à l'attendre sagement sur le canapé, un bouquin dans ses mains.

Clarke retourne dans la chambre et prend son portable dans ses mains. Elle appuie sur le nom de Maya et le colle contre son oreille.

 _\- Allo ?_

\- […]

 _\- Clarke ?_

\- Je veux que Raven, Harper, Maya et toi me prépariez une fête incroyable ce soir. Il faut que je m'en souvienne toute ma vie.

 _\- Wells a encore été un goujat ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke. Tu vas bien t'amuser._

Clarke raccroche le téléphone en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle compte profiter de cette soirée autant que possible… Wells, en étant son mari, lui interdira peut-être tout ça plus tard.

 **[…]**

Clarke éclate de rire en entendant la blague d'Harper. Elle se sert à nouveau en punch et plante un petit parapluie jaune dans son cocktail. Elle écoute la suite de l'histoire d'Harper en souriant à pleines dents. Clarke est heureuse d'être avec ses meilleures amies en cette soirée. Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'elle restait avec Wells, elle commençait à étouffer par sa présence.

\- Monty est vraiment infernal, dit Clarke en riant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter des fois.

\- Moi non plus, avoue Harper. Surtout lorsqu'il est avec Jasper.

\- Les deux ensemble c'est une catastrophe, dit à son tour Maya en appuyant leurs propos.

Clarke sourit en voyant ses deux amies heureuses avec leurs petits amis respectifs. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ressent un sentiment de creux en elle, comme si Wells ne pourrait jamais la combler pleinement. Elle espère que ce sentiment se dissipera après leur mariage. Elle le souhaite de tout son cœur.

\- Clarke ? interpelle Raven en arrivant. Tiens, je t'ai préparé une chaise. Assis-toi.

\- Une chaise ?

Clarke s'approche au milieu du salon et sourit lorsqu'elle voit une chaise en plein milieu. Elle commence à rire.

\- Vous m'avez loué un strip-teaseur ? demande-t-elle en gloussant.

\- Je le connais personnellement, dit Raven avec un clin d'œil. Il est parfait, tu verras.

\- Je ne veux pas un strip-tease entièrement nu, c'est compris ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'arrêtera au boxer.

Clarke hoche la tête, satisfaite par sa réponse. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise alors que Maya allume l'autoradio derrière elle. Elle met une chanson à caractère érotique alors que Clarke commence à rire. Harper met sa main sur la poignée de la porte et regarde Clarke.

\- Je te présente, ma très chère Clarke, le strip-teaseur surnommé « LE REBEL » !

Elle ouvre brusquement la porte, laissant apparaitre un magnifique jeune homme en costume. Clarke ouvre grand la bouche dès qu'elle l'aperçoit. Elle n'a jamais vu d'homme aussi beau à moins de 10 mètres d'elle. Elle en est toute retournée.

Elle met ses mains sur sa bouche et commence à rire lorsqu'il s'approche très près d'elle et entame des pas de danse autour. Les filles autour d'elles commencent à crier tandis que Raven sourit en croisant les bras, restant à une bonne distance de lui. Elle le connait personnellement, c'est normal.

« Le Rebel » enlève lentement sa cravate en fixant Clarke dans le blanc des yeux. Celle-ci sent un frisson parcourir son échine, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Comme s'il pouvait voir son désarroi face à son mariage. Il enlève sa cravate et la fait passer autour du cou de Clarke, frôlant son cou de ses doigts.

\- Souris, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Elle rit doucement alors qu'il lui lance un petit sourire. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise alors que toutes les filles hurlent et applaudissent. Clarke mort sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il jette la chemise sur le sol. Cela va être une bonne soirée.

Une heure après, Clarke reprend un verre d'alcool en regardant du coin de l'œil « Le Rebel » et Raven parler. Clarke réussit à entendre le prénom de Wick dans la conversation mais ne souhaite pas réellement savoir de quoi ils parlent. Elle regarde autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourne et sursaute lorsqu'elle voit le visage de son strip-teaseur devant elle. Elle regarde l'heure. Il est bientôt 3h du matin, il va bientôt partir.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Je voulais me présenter. Je suis Bellamy.

\- En général les gens se présentent avant de se déshabiller devant l'autre non ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'une des meilleures rencontres, dit-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour en tendant sa main et en serrant celle de Bellamy. Elle lui dit son nom alors qu'il sourit. Ils se regardent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Clarke tende son bras derrière elle et lui tend un verre.

\- Oh non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis censé encore travailler, je ne peux pas.

\- Mes amies te payent non ? demande Clarke en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Et bien elles vont te payer pour boire.

Il la regarde et réfléchit quelques instants. Il sourit finalement et prend le verre d'alcool dans ses mains. Il le boit d'une traite alors que Clarke rit et lui en passe un autre.

\- Alors, le mariage est prévu pour quand ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Trois semaines, répond-t-elle en regardant le fond de son verre.

\- J'ai fait plusieurs enterrements de vie de jeune fille. Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de te marier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans ton regard lorsque je suis entré chez toi.

Clarke détourne le regard en mordant sa lèvre. Elle regarde Maya et Harper qui se montrent respectivement leurs photos de mariage. Elles ne sont pas totalement bourrées mais semblent être… très joyeuses.

\- Parlons de toi plutôt, dit Clarke en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi fais-tu ce métier ?

\- En fait je suis encore étudiant, explique-t-il. Je suis en dernière année de master mais j'ai besoin d'argent pour aider ma petite sœur.

\- Tu es obligé de faire ce métier ?

\- Ce n'est pas par plaisir en tout cas… sauf lorsque je fais des rencontres spéciales.

Elle le regarde en souriant lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Ils décident finalement tous les deux d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé pour continuer à parler de leurs vies respectives. Clarke lui explique les problèmes qu'elle rencontre avec Wells, la passion n'existant plus entre eux. Bellamy essaye de lui donner quelques conseils mais ceux-ci deviennent confus après quelques verres d'alcool. Ils se racontent quelques blagues durant une à deux heures, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils soient tous seuls dans son appartement.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi, dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève à son tour, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Bellamy l'ouvre et se tourne vers elle. Ils se regardent quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Clarke répond directement à son baiser mais il se recule brusquement.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai trop bu, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'as bu que deux verres.

Il pince ses lèvres et commence à rire. Il entre finalement dans l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Clarke le regarde, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

\- C'était peut-être une excuse pour t'embrasser.

Elle hoche la tête, sa respiration commençant à devenir saccadée. Elle devrait le renvoyer immédiatement de chez elle mais elle ne le veut pas.

Elle jette ses bras autour de sa nuque en l'embrassant passionnément sur les lèvres. Il répond à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en la plaquant contre la porte d'entrée. Clarke gémit lorsqu'il passe ses mains sur ses fesses, la soulevant de terre. Elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille en approfondissant le baiser. Bellamy s'éloigne de sa bouche pour déposer de longs baisers brulants le long de sa mâchoire. Il continue son avancée dans son cou alors qu'elle grogne.

\- Bellamy… gémit-elle. En haut.

Il remonte la tête alors qu'elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire contre sa bouche. Elle ressent de grands frissons tout le long de son corps, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec Wells. Il la plaque encore plus contre la porte alors qu'elle frotte son bassin au sien. Elle sourit dans le baiser lorsqu'elle sent la virilité de Bellamy contre son entrejambe.

\- Si tu continues, dit-il en éloignant son visage, je n'arrêterais pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes.

Il replonge en avant pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il fait lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps et la passe entre leurs deux corps. Clarke se détache de sa bouche en lâchant un long gémissement lorsqu'elle sent ses doigts à l'ourlet de sa robe. Il les fait courir en haut de sa cuisse.

\- Wells ne m'a jamais touchée à cet endroit… murmure-t-elle, sa respiration saccadée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsqu'on couchait ensemble on… couchait ensemble. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de préliminaires.

\- Quel abruti !

Elle tire le visage de Bellamy contre sa bouche en avançant le bas de son corps vers ses doigts, quémandant encore plus de caresses. Bellamy continue à jouer avec ses doigts et approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke.

\- Tu apprécieras encore plus lorsque je remplacerais mes doigts par ma bouche.

\- La ferme et fais-le.

Bellamy sourit contre sa peau et plante un long baiser sous son oreille. Il enroule finalement ses bras autour d'elle et l'éloigne de la porte. Il traverse l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'elle l'embrasse sensuellement dans le cou. Il la dépose délicatement sur son lit et s'allonge sur elle.

Clarke se rendit compte de trois choses après cette nuit. Premièrement, les préliminaires sont devenus son moment préféré de la nuit. Deuxièmement, Wells n'est pas si doué au lit. Dernièrement, elle n'est pas amoureuse de son futur mari.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sourit lorsqu'il sent les doigts fins de Clarke retracer les veines sur son bras. Il essaye de ne pas bouger mais sourit encore plus quand elle dépose un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, murmure-t-elle à son encontre.

Il décide de ne plus jouer l'ignorant et ouvre les yeux. Il baisse son regard sur la merveilleuse créature avec qui il a passé la nuit. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec une femme fiancé mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il est devenu incontrôlable.

\- J'aimais bien ce que tu me faisais, c'est tout, murmure-t-il en souriant.

\- Ton réveil ne m'aurait pas empêché de continuer, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour en penchant son visage vers elle. Elle se rehausse légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bellamy approfondit le baiser alors qu'elle s'étale de tout son long sur lui, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant ses clavicules. Il se sépare d'elle alors qu'elle pose son front sur le sien.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, murmure-t-il en la regardant.

\- Reste avec moi…

\- On se serait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, Clarke, on serait déjà en couple à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que j'aimerais être avec toi mais que tu vas te marier. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre.

Clarke soupire en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Bellamy. Ils restent quelques minutes enlacés jusqu'à ce que Bellamy fasse glisser Clarke sur le côté. Il se relève rapidement et enfile son boxer et son pantalon alors que Clarke le regarde.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, dit finalement Clarke alors qu'il enfile sa chemise.

\- Je te laisse mon numéro au cas où tu trouves, répond Bellamy en écrivant sur un bout de papier.

Elle hoche la tête. Il enfile finalement sa cravate ainsi que sa veste. Clarke le regarde avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Elle ne le connait pas vraiment mais elle l'apprécie déjà.

Il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Clarke relève la tête et il l'embrasse finalement sur les lèvres. Il se redresse et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Clarke le regarde en sentant ses yeux se mouiller. Elle a trompé son fiancé… et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le regrette pas.

 **[…]**

Une semaine après ces évènements, Clarke prépare le repas dans sa cuisine. Wells enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et plante un baiser sur son épaule alors qu'elle sourit. Il met les couverts sur la table pendant que Clarke égoutte les pates dans une passoire.

\- Il y a le football à la télévision, lui dit Wells alors qu'elle pose le plat au milieu de la table. Je le regarderai à la télévision ce soir.

\- D'accord, je lirais un livre dans la chambre. De toute façon je travaille tôt demain matin.

Il hoche la tête alors que Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui et commence à manger. Depuis une semaine, elle essaye d'oublier les défauts de Wells et de les apprécier, comme le fait qu'il regarde son programme à la télévision sans prendre l'avis de Clarke en compte. Elle essaye d'oublier l'image de Bellamy dans sa tête, même si c'est très compliqué. Elle aimerait le revoir mais ne peut pas se le permettre.

Ils finissent de manger et Wells se lève de table pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Clarke se lève à son tour et débarrasse la table, faisant par la même occasion la vaisselle. Elle soupire lorsqu'elle entend son fiancé grogner devant la télévision.

Elle se dirige finalement dans sa chambre et se met en pyjama. Elle prend un bouquin sur le côté de son lit et commence à le lire. Elle s'assoupit entre deux mais décide de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que le match de Wells soit terminé. Celui-ci revient finalement dans leur chambre et s'écroule dans le lit à côté de Clarke.

\- Ils ont perdu, grogne-t-il. Je crois que j'ai besoin de consolation.

Clarke rit lorsqu'il prend le livre de Clarke entre ses mains et le jette sur le côté. Il l'embrasse dans le cou alors qu'elle sourit et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Wells les écrase contre les siennes sans ménagement et parcourt son corps de sa main. Il défait le bouton de son pantalon de son autre main.

\- Attends, murmure Clarke en se séparant. Et si on prenait notre temps pour une fois ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? dit-il en riant.

\- Faire plaisir à l'autre.

\- Et bien ça me fait plaisir de faire ça rapidement.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau en commençant à descendre son pantalon. Clarke le repousse sur le côté du lit en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle soupire et tourne le dos à Wells, se rallongeant.

\- Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle. On fera ça une autre fois.

\- On n'a jamais fait de préliminaires, on ne va pas commencer maintenant, Clarke.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle ferme les yeux en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue droite. Elle renifle légèrement, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Wells. Elle rêva cette nuit-là de douces mains sur son corps ainsi que d'épaules parsemées de taches de rousseur.

 **[…]**

\- JE NE SAIS PAS !

Clarke enfonce son visage dans le coussin derrière elle alors que Raven commence à rire. Clarke pousse quelques cris incompréhensibles pour se défouler. Elle enlève finalement sa tête et regarde Raven en serrant le coussin contre sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux quitter Wells ? demande Raven.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu veux être avec Bellamy ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as quand même répondu « oui » en premier, ça signifie beaucoup de choses je pense.

\- Je ne veux pas faire mal à Wells ! s'exclame Clarke. Nous nous connaissons depuis tous petits, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

\- Justement, il est comme ton frère.

\- Raven ! s'exclame Clarke. Je te signale que j'ai couché de nombreuses fois avec lui, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Tu as aussi couché avec Bellamy.

Clarke soupire en regardant le coussin. Elle regarde son amie et s'apprête à lui parler lorsqu'un coup à la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Raven s'excuse et se lève du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Clarke enfonce se nouveau sa tête dans le coussin.

\- Salut, Raven. Tu aurais une perceuse ?

Clarke se relève subitement en entendant la voix suave dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle dégringole du canapé et se précipite vers la porte. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy tourner la tête vers elle, aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Clarke ?

Celle-ci reste debout devant lui, sans savoir quoi dire. Raven lâche un petit rire et dit à Bellamy de patienter. Elle s'éclipse dans sa chambre, laissant Bellamy dans l'encadrement de la porte et Clarke devant lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, ça va. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée, j'avais juste beaucoup trop de choses en tête.

\- Les préparatifs du mariage, j'imagine, dit-il avec un regard peiné.

Clarke hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Elle se rapproche néanmoins d'un pas et pose sa main contre son torse. Il baisse la tête et la regarde quelques secondes.

\- Tout est compliqué avec Wells, lui explique-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça va durer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Toi. Tu es arrivé.

Bellamy tourne la tête en soupirant. Il serre sa mâchoire en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il veut.

\- Pour l'instant rien ne peut se passer entre nous, tu le sais bien, lui dit-il.

\- Je le sais.

\- Il faut que tu fasses un choix.

Clarke hoche la tête rapidement en entendant Raven revenir derrière elle. Celle-ci tend la perceuse à Bellamy alors que celui-ci lui fait un petit sourire. Il regarde finalement Clarke.

\- J'habite dans l'immeuble à côté, appartement 14. Si un jour tu veux venir, tu n'as qu'à frapper.

Clarke acquiesce alors qu'il se retourne pour partir. Raven ferme finalement la porte derrière lui et regarde son amie quelques instants. Clarke fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

\- Je me donne encore quelques jours pour savoir ce que je veux faire.

Raven pose son bras sur son épaule et plante un baiser sur sa tempe, pour lui montrer qu'elle est présente pour elle. Elle la conduit à nouveau sur le canapé et lui propose une autre tasse de café.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'appuie contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine et regarde longuement Wells. Celui-ci regarde une nouvelle fois un match de football, criant sans cesse contre les joueurs de son équipe favorite. Clarke serre la mâchoire quand il la regarde sans une once de tendresse dans son regard.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter les pop-corn Clarke ?

Il tourne son regard de nouveau vers l'écran sans réaliser le fait qu'il n'ait pas dit les mots « s'il te plait ». Clarke soupire discrètement en cherchant dans le buffet à côté d'elle. Elle sort le paquet de pop-corn sucré et l'apporte à Wells. Celui-ci grimace en lisant les informations sur le paquet.

\- Je voulais des salés, dit-il avec une grimace.

Il rend le paquet à Clarke alors que celle-ci reste à côté, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle jette violemment le paquet sur la table basse alors qu'il explose, déversant des pop-corn partout autour d'eux. Wells lève la tête et la regarde, choqué par son agissement. Clarke le regarde fermement.

\- C'est fini, Wells.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke se dirige rapidement vers leur chambre. Elle cherche sous le lit et prend un grand sac noir qu'elle pose sur son lit. Elle ouvre la porte de son placard et enfourne des affaires dans ce sac. Wells la rejoint rapidement et l'empêche de continuer alors qu'elle le repousse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est fini entre nous, dit-elle en refermant le sac. Je ne veux plus être en couple avec toi.

Clarke met le sac sur son épaule et le pousse en se rendant de nouveau dans le salon. Elle se tourne finalement vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est à cause des pop-corn ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, murmure-t-elle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. C'est fini.

Wells secoue la tête alors qu'elle enlève délicatement sa bague de fiançailles. Elle la pose sur la table à côté d'elle alors que Wells s'approche d'elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins en parler ?

\- Demain, acquiesce Clarke. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose avant. On en parle demain.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, Clarke ?

Clarke pince ses lèvres et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle sent sa tristesse la percuter en plein cœur alors que des larmes montent dans ses yeux. Elle hoche finalement la tête en poussant un soupir.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Wells se retourne, s'enfermant dans leur chambre. Clarke bouge rapidement ses mains pour reprendre ses idées et franchit la porte d'entrée. Elle dévale les escaliers de son immeuble et débouche dans la rue. Elle se fiche de la pluie battante qui trempe ses vêtements et mouille ses cheveux. Elle veut juste aller le retrouver.

Elle fonce vers l'immeuble de Raven sans s'arrêter une seule fois en chemin. Elle court à toute allure jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'immeuble juste à côté du sien, comme lui avait dit Bellamy. Un voisin lui ouvre la porte du hall d'entrée alors qu'elle le remercie et s'engouffre dans l'immeuble. Elle monte rapidement jusqu'à la porte 14 et s'arrête devant quelques secondes.

Elle souffle jusqu'à reprendre ses idées. Elle compte faire quelque chose à l'instinct, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Elle n'a jamais fait une chose sans y réfléchir longuement avant, peser le pour et le contre. Cette fois-ci, elle sait qu'elle fait le bon choix. Dès qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle le savait.

Elle lève sa main et tape trois coups à la porte. Elle essaye d'écarter ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux sans grand succès. Elle entend des pas se diriger vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvre subitement. Elle bloque sa respiration dès qu'elle voit Bellamy se tenir devant elle, l'air surpris.

\- C'est toi, murmure-t-elle.

Il la regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Clarke place un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voit le creux entre ses sourcils. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est l'embrasser pour faire disparaitre cet air ahuri de son visage.

\- C'est toi que je choisis, murmure-t-elle à nouveau.

Bellamy comprend alors la raison de sa présence. Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure alors que Clarke lâche un petit rire. Il s'avance alors vers elle et la prend dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en riant.

\- Tu vas être mouillé toi aussi ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Il la repose sur le sol et rapproche son visage du sien. Il prend le visage de Clarke en coupe entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'une manière désespérée. Clarke répond à son baiser en poussant un gémissement. Il n'y a pas à dire, Wells ne la rendait jamais dans cet état. Elle sent la main de Bellamy caresser de haut en bas sa colonne vertébrale alors que de la chair de poule s'étale de long en large de ses bras.

\- Bellamy ? s'exclame une petite voix derrière eux.

Clarke se détache rapidement de Bellamy et se tourne vers la fille dans son appartement. Celle-ci doit avoir 15 ans environ et ressemble beaucoup à Bellamy. Elle les regarde avec un petit sourire au coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Octavia, dit Bellamy en hésitant. Je te… voici… c'est Clarke.

\- La fameuse Clarke ?

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy avec un regard interrogateur alors qu'il hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Il se penche vers elle en plantant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et prend finalement sa main dans la sienne. Il la traine dans l'appartement derrière lui en prenant au passage son sac.

\- Tu es censée être en train de dormir, dit Bellamy à l'encontre de sa sœur. Tu as école demain.

\- Arrête de dire le mot « école », Bell, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant.

\- C'est ce que tu es.

\- Tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque tu auras rencontré mon petit copain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Octavia éclate de rire et court vers sa chambre alors que le visage de Bellamy devient complètement rouge. Il se tourne finalement vers Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Je vais aller la tuer et après je reviens, d'accord ?

\- Laisse-là faire sa vie un peu, elle a le droit d'avoir un copain !

\- Pas à son âge, dit-il en plissant son nez.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy l'embrasse une dernière fois. Ils s'embrassent quelques secondes de plus en reprenant leur souffle à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se sépare d'elle en courant dans la chambre d'Octavia. Clarke regarde la scène devant elle en souriant. Elle pourrait s'y habituer très rapidement.

 _(Clarke devint une très grande allié pour Octavia, essayant de convaincre Bellamy durant des semaines et des semaines qu'Atom n'est pas méchant)_

 _(Bellamy abandonna son travail en tant que strip-teaseur après avoir obtenu son diplôme, au grand soulagement de Clarke)_

 _(Il continue à faire des shows privés à Clarke lorsqu'ils sont dans leur chambre)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Comme convenu, voici le nouveau chapitre de NDB ! Ce chapitre a été proposé par** MyNameIsLalo **il y a quelques semaines. J'espère que tu aimeras et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! J'espère aussi que je n'ai choqué personne pour ce qui est de la scène entre Bellamy et Clarke.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous allez être heureux lorsque je vais vous dire qu'un nouveau chapitre sera en ligne jeudi ! En fait, j'ai créé un OS très court (seulement 1000 mots) donc je me suis dit qu'il sera publié en milieu de semaine. J'espère que vous êtes contents.**

 **Sinon, pour les personnes m'ayant donné des idées d'OS, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre mon temps mais ils seront tous faits, sans problème !**

 **\- Amandine**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Le confort de tes bras

**#16 Je rentre complètement fatiguée du travail et je te retrouve en train de lire un livre sur le lit. Tu étends soudainement ton bras pour que je puisse m'y réfugier et dormir contre toi. Je crois que je t'aime encore plus qu'avant.**

* * *

Clarke ouvre la porte d'entrée de son appartement et entre d'un pas penaud. Elle se frotte les yeux en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision. Il est un peu plus de minuit et elle est complètement épuisée. Elle a terminé sa journée par l'opération d'un enfant de 12 ans et elle a dû être au maximum de sa concentration. Tout ce qu'elle veut faire désormais c'est de s'écraser dans son lit et dormir pendant 48 heures.

Elle regarde dans la direction de sa chambre et voit la lampe de chevet encore allumée. Elle enlève sa veste et pose son sac sur le sol. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain en enlevant ses vêtements sur le chemin. Elle entre dans la salle de bain et sourit lorsqu'elle voit le t-shirt noir de Bellamy sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle sait qu'il l'a laissé à cet endroit pour qu'elle puisse le mettre. Il aime lorsqu'elle dort dans ses vêtements. Elle enfile le t-shirt sur ses sous-vêtements en sentant l'odeur de son fiancé.

Elle sort finalement de la salle de bain en trainant le pas derrière elle. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et regarde Bellamy. Celui-ci est allongé sur le lit, un livre sur la mythologie dans les mains. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit les lunettes noires qu'il porte. Ces lunettes ont toujours fait de l'effet à Clarke et il le sait.

\- Dure journée ? demande-t-il en levant la tête vers elle.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, dit-elle avec un soupir.

Bellamy hoche de la tête et se replonge dans son livre. Il tend son bras droit dans la direction de Clarke.

Clarke ressent soudainement une émotion intense la traverser de part en part. Elle est complètement crevée et Bellamy veut qu'elle se réfugie contre lui pour se reposer. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il lui avait manqué toute cette journée.

Elle sourit et accourt vers le lit. Elle grimpe dessus et s'écrase dans les bras de Bellamy, nichant son visage dans son cou. Bellamy pose sa main sur sa taille en continuant à lire son livre avec l'aide de son autre main. Clarke frotte son nez contre son cou en inspirant son odeur. Elle aimerait rester à cet endroit pour toujours, comme si cet endroit lui appartenait. Elle est vraiment fatiguée mais elle ne veut pas s'endormir tout de suite, elle veut profiter de lui autant que possible. Elle dépose un long baiser dans son cou alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur elle. Clarke dépose sa main droite contre la joue de Bellamy en caressant sa mâchoire.

\- Tu es beau, murmure-t-elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demande-t-il. Tes yeux sont fermés.

\- Je peux le savoir même les yeux fermés.

Il rit en caressant la hanche de Clarke par-dessus le tissu du-t-shirt. Clarke se serre encore plus contre lui alors qu'elle sent les lèvres de Bellamy contre son front. Il l'embrasse et se remet à lire. Elle ouvre les yeux et lève légèrement la tête, regardant son visage. Son cœur commence à battre à toute allure et de la chaleur se diffuse dans tout son corps. Elle a comme l'impression que ce sentiment ne s'arrêtera jamais. Elle ressentira toujours ça pour Bellamy, que ce soit demain, dans un an ou dans dix ans.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle en le regardant.

Bellamy baisse la tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disent ces mots, ils sont en couple depuis maintenant cinq ans. C'est seulement très rare que ces mots soient lâchés de cette façon, sans être vraiment préparés.

Bellamy sourit en enlevant ses lunettes. Il enlève son bras du dos de Clarke alors qu'elle grogne, voulant rester contre lui. Il ferme son livre et le jette sur le côté du lit. Il se tourne finalement vers elle en la reprenant dans ses bras. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et pose son menton sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il en embrassant sa joue.

Elle sourit dans son cou et s'éloigne de lui en le regardant. Il s'approche d'elle et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke prend le visage de Bellamy dans ses mains et répond passionnément à son baiser. Elle commence à rire et à grogner lorsqu'il plante une multitude de baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle aimerait approfondir.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Si tu me laisses t'embrasser le cou, rétorque-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as avec mon cou franchement, répond Clarke. C'est juste de la peau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aimes m'embrasser à cet endroit.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. C'est juste de la peau sur mes lèvres, techniquement.

\- Tais-toi.

Elle tire la nuque de Bellamy vers elle et repose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy la renverse pour pouvoir se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Clarke gémit contre ses lèvres, permettant à Bellamy de caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur son menton et le tire légèrement vers le bas pour que Clarke ouvre la bouche un peu plus grand, lui permettant d'entrelacer sa langue à la sienne. Clarke continue leur baiser en caressant de haut en bas le dos de Bellamy. Elle place ses mains sur ses omoplates, caressant les muscles de son dos par-dessus son t-shirt. Il s'éloigne finalement d'elle lorsqu'ils ressentent le besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Il pose son front contre celui de Clarke en souriant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois fatiguée, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, créant un frisson le long du corps de la jeune fille.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas être fatiguée pour pouvoir te sauter dessus…

\- Je vais juste me contenter de câlins, ça me va.

Elle sourit et ferme les yeux lorsqu'il plante un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il descend sa bouche et embrasse tendrement son cou alors qu'elle enroule ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Il commence à suçoter son point de pulsion, sous son lobe d'oreille, alors qu'elle pousse un petit gémissement. Il sait très bien que c'est son endroit préféré, il sait qu'elle aime lorsqu'il l'embrasse ici.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te sauter dessus, murmure-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

\- Je te crois, princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras d'autres occasions.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, murmure-t-elle alors qu'il se relève sur un coude et la regarde.

\- Je ne te lâcherais jamais, tu peux me croire.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Il se replace finalement sur le côté du lit et attire le dos de Clarke contre son torse. Il enfonce son visage dans le cou de sa petite amie alors que celle-ci commence à s'endormir. Juste avant qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil, elle entend Bellamy murmurer à son oreille les mots « Je t'aime ». Elle sourit légèrement et s'endort en sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

* * *

 **Petit OS très court mais très mignon surtout, pas vrai ? J'avoue, j'ai craqué pour cette idée d'OS. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose alors que Bellamy et Clarke sont en couple. J'avais envie d'un petit chapitre tranquille où les deux sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre… parce qu'on aimerait tous ça dans la série, pas vrai ?**

 **Allez, je vous retrouve lundi pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre sera une idée de Meloow ! À lundi !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Vie de couple

**#17 Nous sommes en couple depuis plus de quatre ans et avons décidé d'emménager ensemble… maintenant, il va falloir apprendre à cohabiter** de Mel0ow.

 **/!\ Certaines scènes entre Bellamy et Clarke sont plutôt explicites physiquement donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas choqués !**

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'allez pas vous entretuer à mon départ ? leur dit Octavia en croisant les bras.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. On va passer une soirée tranquille.

Octavia hoche la tête et se penche finalement en avant pour embrasser les joues de Clarke. Celle-ci la prend rapidement dans ses bras et s'affaire de nouveau dans les cartons sur le sol. Bellamy s'approche de sa petite sœur et l'enlace longuement contre lui, plantant un baiser sur son front. Il la regarde finalement.

\- Tu dis à maman de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ? dit-il. J'ai 21 ans, Clarke a 20 ans. On ne va pas foutre le feu à l'appartement.

\- Je vais quand même installer un détecteur de fumée au cas où, répond sa petite-amie, le nez toujours plongé dans les cartons.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, répond-il en continuant à regarder sa sœur. Tu lui dis, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, c'est comme si c'était fait !

Bellamy hoche la tête en embrassant le haut de son crâne. Octavia leur dit une dernière fois au revoir et sort de l'appartement. Bellamy s'agenouille aux côtés de Clarke en plongeant ses mains dans le carton.

\- Il faut peut-être qu'on installe la télévision en premier lieu, lui dit-il. Nous connaissant, nous allons abandonner les cartons d'ici une petite heure. On voudra se poser devant la télé.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, répond Clarke.

Ils dénichèrent le carton avec la télévision. Bellamy la porte et l'installe sur le meuble contre le mur et commence à faire les branchements. Clarke sort le lecteur DVD et l'installe dans le meuble, juste en dessous. Elle le branche à la télévision et pose le carton rempli de DVD juste à côté.

\- Il faut que je mette tous mes produits maquillage dans la salle de bain, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas plutôt les mettre dans un tiroir dans la commode ? demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de voir tes pilules se trimballer partout dans la salle de bain.

\- Il faut peut-être que je les jette alors, tu as raison. Par contre, c'est clair qu'on ne fera plus rien au lit. C'est comme tu le sens…

Bellamy lâche un petit grognement en interceptant Clarke par la taille. Elle se met à rire dans ses bras alors qu'il la soulève de terre contre lui. Elle enroule finalement ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant.

\- Cela me fait tout bizarre, murmure-t-elle. Pas toi ?

\- Non. Je suis juste heureux d'habiter avec toi.

\- Cela fait 4 ans que nous sommes en couple. Si ça se trouve tout va se briser entre nous à cause de cette épreuve.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Rien que la perspective de te voir dans mes bras tous les matins me rend heureux.

\- Arrête d'être aussi parfait.

Il lui fait un sourire rayonnant alors qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres. Clarke et Bellamy sont amis depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Deux ans après, ils ont commencé à éprouver des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Bellamy lui a tout avoué alors qu'il fêtait son 17ème anniversaire. Ils sont maintenant plus heureux que jamais, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes quotidiennes.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle finalement. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de faire les cartons pour aujourd'hui et faire l'amour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'accepterais ta proposition ? demande-t-il.

Il la repose sur le sol. Elle racle sa gorge en ouvrant le haut de son gilet. Elle regarde ailleurs et montre son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge à un Bellamy éberlué. Elle le regarde finalement avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai fait les boutiques avec Raven récemment. Je me suis dit que tu allais avoir envie de le retirer.

\- Tu es une créature très diabolique.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu veux me l'enlever ou…

Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et la soulève à nouveau de terre. Clarke pousse un cri qu'elle transforme rapidement en rire. Il la pose sans ménagement sur le dossier du canapé et écrase directement ses lèvres en haut de la poitrine de Clarke. Celle-ci gémit alors qu'il fait courir ses lèvres sur son soutien-gorge. Il écarte la dentelle avec sa langue et défait le soutien-gorge, libérant la poitrine de sa petite-amie.

Oui, cette histoire de déménagement est définitivement une bonne idée.

 **[…]**

Wick dépose 4 shots devant Bellamy, Clarke et Raven. Clarke soupire en voyant les 4 petits verres de téquila devant elle.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois, gémit-elle. J'ai cours demain.

\- Tu as seulement cours l'après-midi, lui dit Raven. On va tous boire pour fêter votre emménagement ensemble !

\- Ça fait déjà un mois, on aurait pu le faire avant.

\- Allez, ne discute pas. Premier verre !

Ils vident tous les quatre le premier shot et le renverse sur la table. Clarke sort la langue en sentant l'alcool fort contre sa bouche. Elle grimace et se tourne vers Bellamy. Celui-ci rit et s'avance en l'embrassant. Cela atténue légèrement le goût acre de l'alcool.

\- Clarke ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool, dit Bellamy en regardant Wick. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas en boire d'autres.

\- Oh, quel mignon petit-ami, dit celui-ci en ce moment. Ça va être drôle de la voir un peu pompette.

\- Je ne serais pas pompette mais complètement déchirée, murmure celle-ci en secouant la tête.

\- Raison de plus. Deuxième verre !

Ils lèvent tous les quatre leurs verres et l'avalent cul sec. Clarke sautille sur son siège en bougeant la tête pour chasser le gout. Ils renversent leurs verres vides sur la table.

\- Je m'arrête là, leur dit Bellamy. Il faut que je nous ramène vivants à la maison, Clarke et moi.

\- J'adore quand tu dis « à la maison », répond celle-ci en lui souriant.

\- Tu devrais t'arrêter là toi aussi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je vais finir les deux derniers. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bellamy secoue la tête alors qu'elle prend le troisième verre dans sa bouche et le vide rapidement. Elle prend alors le dernier et le vide également. Raven commence à applaudir alors que Bellamy la regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Non mais t'es folle ? dit-il en commençant à rire.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle attrape la nuque de Bellamy et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il répond à son baiser en posant sa main sur sa joue. Il se sépare légèrement en murmurant « ça va mieux ? ». Clarke hoche la tête et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers Wick et Raven. Quand allez-vous emménager ensemble ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore prévu, répond celle-ci en secouant la tête. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux ans, ce n'est pas dans nos projets. Nous ne sommes pas des dinosaures de la relation amoureuse comme vous deux.

\- Comment ça ? lui demande Bellamy. Les gens ont toujours une réaction exagérée quand on leur dit que nous sommes en couple depuis 4 ans. Ce n'est pas phénoménal.

\- Tu couches avec une seule fille depuis 4 ans et elle était ta première fois, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répond-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.

\- Et bien je serais heureux de faire ma vie avec la seule fille avec qui j'ai couché.

Clarke tourne rapidement la tête vers lui lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Bellamy et elle n'ont jamais parlé de leur avenir ensemble. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de mariage ou encore d'enfants… et il vient de lâcher une bombe.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur toute la table. Bellamy baisse la tête, l'air honteux. Clarke le regarde.

\- Tu comptes faire ta vie avec moi ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en la regardant. J'y ai juste pensé quelques fois. Tu ne penses jamais à notre avenir toi ?

\- Du moment que tu sois inclus dedans ça me va, murmure-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui sourit légèrement et l'embrasse rapidement. Clarke pose finalement sa tête sur son épaule alors que Bellamy pose une question au couple devant eux, détournant leur attention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke rit à l'une des blagues de Raven. Sa vision tourne légèrement et elle sait déjà qu'elle aura la gueule de bois le lendemain.

\- Je pense qu'on va rentrer, dit finalement Bellamy alors que Clarke frotte sa tête contre son bras tel un chat.

\- Non, j'ai envie de rester, murmure-t-elle en frottant son menton sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison.

\- Notre maison, dit-elle en souriant alors que Bellamy l'aide à se lever.

\- Oui, Clarke. Notre maison.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des enfants ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il dit au revoir à Wick et Raven.

\- Dans quelques années, bien-sûr.

\- Oh, merci.

\- De rien, princesse, dit-il en riant.

Il la conduit à sa voiture et essaye de la convaincre d'entrer dans celle-ci. Clarke s'accroche au t-shirt de Bellamy en essayant de l'embrasser alors qu'il rit et la pousse dans la voiture. Il adore lorsqu'elle est bourrée, c'est toujours très drôle à voir.

 **[…]**

\- Clarke, je t'en prie !

Bellamy entre à la suite de Clarke dans l'appartement alors que celle-ci met ses mains sur son visage. Elle essaye de calmer le plus possible sa respiration mais la présence de Bellamy ne l'aide pas. Il continue à la suivre alors qu'elle fait les cents pas.

\- Je te jure que ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, tu dois me croire !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies embrassée !

\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, tu l'as vu par toi-même ! Je l'ai directement repoussée.

\- Tu l'as embrassée.

Clarke s'arrête en plein milieu du salon en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. Elle sent des larmes couler sur celles-ci. Bellamy se précipite vers elle en retirant ses mains. Elle le laisse faire et le regarde finalement, la version troublée par ses yeux mouillés. Bellamy met ses mains sur ses joues et abaisse son visage pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu peux me croire, lui dit-il doucement. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle était seulement bourrée.

\- Je vais aller la tuer, répond Clarke en secouant la tête.

Bellamy sourit tendrement en essuyant ses larmes. Clarke relève finalement les yeux en répondant à son sourire. Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Clarke se recule néanmoins au dernier moment.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sentir le goût de ta pouf, réplique-t-elle.

\- Clarke… c'était rien. Rien du tout. C'était un tout petit baiser.

\- J'espère que tu as profité alors, répond-elle. Parce que les seules lèvres que tu embrasseras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie seront les miennes, compris ?

\- Je ne demande rien d'autre, dit-il avec un grand sourire prostré sur ses lèvres.

Clarke le tire finalement par le col de son t-shirt et l'attire sur ses lèvres. Elle prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse langoureusement. Bellamy pose ses mains sur sa taille et la plaque contre lui en approfondissant le baiser. Clarke se recule finalement au bout de quelques secondes, haletante.

\- N'oublie jamais le goût de mes baisers, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Jamais.

\- Super. Maintenant on va se coucher.

Elle se dirige vers leur chambre alors que Bellamy la suit. Elle le stoppe avant d'entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Elle prend l'un des oreillers sur le lit et lui tend.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais c'est la règle. Un bisou échangé avec quelqu'un d'autre, une nuit sur le canapé.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a cette règle ? demande-t-il.

\- Depuis que tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourne et ferme la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Bellamy continue à regarder la porte, la bouche complètement ouverte. Il a vraiment fait le con, il l'avoue. Il soupire finalement et s'installe sur le canapé en regardant le plafond. Il est sûr de son choix. Il sait que les lèvres de Clarke seront celles qu'il embrassera jusqu'à la toute fin.

 **[…]**

\- C'est vraiment de la triche ce jeu, tu viens de m'envoyer une carapace !

\- Ce n'est pas de la triche justement. Excuse-moi si je sais bien viser !

Octavia et Lincoln soupirent en regardant Bellamy et Clarke se disputer en jouant à Mario Kart. Clarke est une très grande mauvaise joueuse et elle est en ce moment même en train de perdre la partie contre son petit-ami. Octavia s'allonge sur le sol en regardant la fin de la partie.

\- De toute façon tu as pris le plus rapide, lui dit Clarke en fixant l'écran et en s'excitant sur la manette. C'est de la triche de prendre Yoshi.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le prendre alors, je ne te l'ai pas interdit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas pris parce que c'était la solution de facilité, c'est tout.

Clarke commence à grogner trente secondes après lorsque Bellamy termine premier de la partie. Elle croise les bras sur le canapé alors qu'il se penche vers elle en l'embrassant sur le visage.

\- Arrête de me narguer, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te nargue pas, je suis juste le meilleur à Mario. Il faut juste que tu l'avoues et que tu arrêtes d'être une chieuse.

\- Toi-même.

Lincoln et Octavia poussent un soupir de soulagement lorsque Jasper et Maya arrivent à l'appartement. Bellamy se dirige vers sa vidéothèque et leur propose de nombreux films. Octavia décide finalement d'aller sur Netflix et choisie un film que tout le monde aime… sauf Bellamy et Clarke.

\- Arrêtez de grogner tous les deux.

Clarke ne l'écoute pas et commence à grommeler dans son coin. Elle se dirige dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils lancent le film pour se changer. Elle met un t-shirt de Bellamy et un short en coton et revient dans le salon. Octavia et Lincoln sont enlacés sur le canapé à gauche alors que Jasper et Maya sont dans le fauteuil à droite. Clarke prend finalement un plaid sur le côté et se met à côté de Bellamy sur le canapé du fond. Ils éteignent toutes les lumières alors que Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé en recouvrant Bellamy et elle du plaid, pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid.

Au bout de quelques minutes de films, Clarke étend ses jambes sur les cuisses de Bellamy. Elle regarde d'un œil le film et voit que Bellamy s'ennuie autant qu'elle. Elle remue des pieds jusqu'à ce que Bellamy pose sa main gauche sur ses genoux, lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter. Elle soupire. Elle sourit au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il commence à faire des cercles sur ses genoux.

\- Est-ce que le film t'intéresse ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- Pas le moins du bon, murmure-t-elle en réponse.

Il semble satisfait de cette réponse puisqu'il lui fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Elle se tourne vers la télévision et sourit en sentant les cercles sur ses genoux. Clarke a toujours aimé les mains de Bellamy, c'est son gros point faible. Ils sont longs et plutôt fins… et il sait très bien comment les utiliser.

Bellamy continue ses caresses en remontant légèrement sa main. Il atteint rapidement l'ourlet de son short. Il caresse doucement la bordure du tissu et glisse finalement ses doigts en dessous. Clarke sursaute doucement et pose violement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-elle.

\- J'essaye de nous divertir.

\- On ne peut pas, Bellamy, ce n'est…

\- Regarde-les. Ils sont concentrés dans le film, on est dans le noir et sous le plaid. Tout va bien.

Clarke regarde autour d'elle et constate les paroles de son petit-ami. Elle retire finalement sa main et essaye de rapprocher ses jambes encore plus de lui. Bellamy sourit et regarde le film. Il glisse doucement sa main sous l'ourlet de son short et touche seulement le haut de ses cuisses, sans aller plus loin. Il frôle rapidement le sous vêtement de Clarke alors qu'elle a un petit sursaut. Elle relève finalement le haut de son corps pour mettre son visage dans son cou.

Bellamy prend ça pour une invitation et enlève la barrière entre ses doigts et l'intimité de Clarke. Il bouge délicatement ses doigts en continuant à regarder le film, comme si tout était normal. Clarke enfonce encore plus son visage dans son cou en essayant de cacher ses gémissements. Bellamy continue le mouvement de ses doigts et accélère lorsque Clarke mord sa peau. Il a mal mais seul le plaisir de sa copine compte en ce moment même. Il tourne la tête sur le côté et embrasse ses cheveux lorsqu'il l'a sent atteindre le point de non-retour. Elle met son poing dans sa bouche et mord sa peau pour ne pas hurler son plaisir.

Bellamy ne bouge plus durant quelques instants, attendant que la respiration de Clarke s'atténue. Elle se relaxe finalement contre lui alors qu'il enlève sa main de son short. Il la regarde avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Tu es complétement fou, murmure-t-elle. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en souriant.

Elle pouffe de rire et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il répond rapidement à son baiser alors qu'elle se rallonge de nouveau sur le canapé, reprenant son ancienne position.

 **[…]**

Clarke saute dans les bras de Jasper lorsqu'elle apprend ses résultats de partiel. Elle est major de sa promotion, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Jasper la serre longuement de ses bras et se tourne finalement vers Maya en l'embrassant. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds en essayant d'apercevoir les gens autour d'elle. Elle sent des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la retourner. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy.

\- Je suis major de ma promo ! dit-elle, tout sourire.

\- Félicitation princesse !

\- Combien est-ce que tu as eu ? demande-t-elle, commençant à être inquiète. Est-ce que tu passes ?

\- Bien-sûr, même si je ne suis pas major, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai eu un peu plus de 12.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, Bell, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Cela fait un an qu'ils habitent ensemble et, malgré de nombreuses disputes, cet emménagement a renforcé leur relation. Ils sont plus unis que jamais et ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

 _« Je serais heureux de faire ma vie avec la seule fille avec qui je suis sorti » : Bellamy a eu raison._

 _« Parce que les seules lèvres que tu embrasseras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie seront les miennes, compris ? » : Clarke a eu raison._

* * *

 **Comme tous les lundis, voici un nouveau chapitre de NDB, proposé par** Mel0ow **! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour une fois que Bellamy et Clarke sont déjà en couple ! Le prochain chapitre sera proposé par** Dizalch **et ce sera une rencontre entre Bellamy et Clarke !**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui connaissent l'auteur** GoodGame **(Heal Me Kill Me), je l'ai rencontré ce week end ! Et oui, nous nous sommes vues samedi et dimanche et c'était parfait, il faut l'avouer. Comme quoi, on peut se trouver de réels amis sur FanFiction donc n'oubliez pas que c'est important de laisser des reviews : vous ratez peut-être une belle amitié.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Flic sous couverture

**#18 Je suis un policier qui était censé te surveiller mais je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de boire un verre rempli de drogue… j'ai dû te ramener chez moi mais maintenant tu es complètement paniquée** de Dizalc'h.

* * *

PDV de Bellamy

Je m'adosse au bar derrière moi et croise mes bras sur mon t-shirt noir. Je scrute la danse lascive entre la blonde devant moi et la personne que je suis en train de traquer. L'homme a les cheveux bruns mi- longs et semble s'amuser... mais plus pour longtemps.

J'entends un léger grésillement émanant du talkie-walkie que je porte à la taille. L'homme assis à côté de moi me lance un regard suspicieux mais je lui montre rapidement mon badge. Il hoche la tête en continuant à siroter son verre d'alcool. Le léger grésillement ne s'atténue pas alors que j'entre dans les toilettes des hommes. Je le décroche de ma taille et le porte devant ma bouche en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- Oui Miller, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je.

\- Est-ce que tu as les photos ?

\- Non, je suis encore sur le coup. Ils ne sont toujours pas allés au bar, je ne vais pas les forcer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

\- Je les regarde en train de danser.

\- Est-ce que la fille est mignonne au moins ?

Je souris et secoue la tête en entendant les paroles de mon collègue. Je repense au visage angélique de la fille avec qui l'homme que je surveille danse. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie et semble plus intelligente que la plupart des bimbos avec lesquelles je sors.

\- Elle ne me déplait pas, dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- C'est bon, Bellamy, j'ai compris. N'oublie pas de prendre des photos.

\- De la fille ? dis-je en riant.

\- Si tu continues à faire des blagues sur la situation, le patron ne va pas être content. Il faut absolument qu'on coince ce type.

\- Je sais. On va avoir ces photos, ne t'inquiète pas. On pourra enfin avoir des preuves contre lui.

\- Très bien. À tout à l'heure. Et ne la drague pas.

\- Si elle n'avale pas son verre…

\- Non Bellamy.

Je ris en enlevant mon doigt du talkie-walkie. Je sors des toilettes en mettant mes idées au clair. Je prends mon travail au sérieux.

Finn Collins est un dealer de drogue très réputé dans le pays. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avons jamais pu l'arrêter, n'ayant pas de réelles preuves contre lui. Depuis quelques mois, il choisit une fille au hasard dans un bar et met de la drogue dans son verre. Cette dernière commence à se sentir impuissante au bout de quelques minutes. Il l'a ramène rapidement chez lui et abuse de son corps. C'est ce qu'il fait.

Je retourne dans le bar et continue à regarder Finn et sa victime danser. Au bout de quelques temps, ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le bar alors que je me décale. Je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche et attends tranquillement.

\- Tu veux danser ? demande une jolie fille à côté de moi.

\- Non.

Elle repart avec une tête complétement déçue. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

J'ouvre l'appareil photo sur mon portable. Je vois un verre arriver devant la fille blonde alors qu'elle rit avec Finn. Je suis impatient de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Il me faut des preuves.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et se lève. Elle part vers les toilettes en me bousculant l'épaule au passage.

\- Excuse-moi ! dit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers moi. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, princesse.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors que je lui fais un sourire enjôleur. Elle hausse finalement les épaules et continue son chemin. Je me tourne vers Finn alors qu'il regarde dans sa poche. Je le vois sortir un petit flacon rempli de poudre blanche. La drogue du viol.

Je commence à faire une multitude de photos alors que je le vois glisser secrètement de la drogue dans le verre. La couleur de la drogue se dissipe dans le liquide tandis que je prends toute l'action en photos. Je l'ai.

Je commence à m'avancer pour l'arrêter mais la jeune femme blonde reprend sa place à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois attendre. Je décide de sortir de nouveau mon portable pour prendre des photos de la femme buvant le liquide. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il me faut le plus de choses possibles. La blonde approche le verre de sa bouche et le prend cul-sec. J'ouvre la bouche, encore choqué par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Voilà quelqu'un qui a du cran.

Je remets finalement le portable dans ma poche et m'approche d'eux. Finn se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux en me voyant. Il commence à s'enfuir alors que je bouscule les gens et me dirige vers eux. Finn part sur le côté alors que j'atteins la jeune femme. Elle écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ne bouge pas de là, c'est compris ? dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et cours dans la rue. J'aperçois Finn Collins en train de courir au loin. J'hésite entre le poursuivre ou rester avec la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Je reviens dans le bar et regarde autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir au bar, elle est partie. Je mets mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Il faut que je la retrouve. D'ici quelques minutes elle ressentira les effets… d'autant plus qu'elle a bu son verre cul sec. Je regarde partout jusqu'à ce que je sente une main tirer mon t-shirt en arrière. Je me retourne et vois une petite blonde devant moi, les sourcils froncés. Elle est vraiment adorable.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle.

Je regarde autour de nous alors que les gens nous encerclent, dansant entre eux. Je prends finalement sa main et la tire avec moi en dehors du bar. Elle essaye de se détacher de mon emprise mais je resserre sa petite main dans la mienne. Je nous conduis finalement dans une ruelle à l'écart.

\- Où est parti Finn ? demande-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es l'un de ses amis ?

\- Non.

Je sors mon badge de policier et lui montre. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle le regarde. Elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, c'est normal.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, lui dis-je. Je suis policier, comme tu peux le voir à ce badge. Je suis chargé de l'affaire de celui avec qui tu étais, Finn Collins. Il est connu dans le coin pour dealer de la drogue et en refourguer à ses victimes.

\- Est-ce qu'il…

\- Oui. Le verre que tu as bu contenait la drogue du viol.

Elle met ses deux mains contre sa bouche et écarquille les yeux. Elle reste les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes alors que j'analyse ses pupilles. Elles commencent à se dilater et se contracter toutes seules. Je pense que la drogue commence à faire effet.

\- Je suis médecin, murmure-t-elle en me regardant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait droguée. Je vais le tuer !

\- Je vais m'en charger, princesse, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est de la drogue, normalement elle fait effet au bout de vingt minutes. Malheureusement, tu as bu d'une traite ton verre. D'ici cinq à dix minutes elle fera effet.

\- Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire ? demande-t-elle. C'est Finn qui m'a emmené ici, je ne suis même pas venue avec ma voiture.

\- À combien de minutes en taxi habites-tu ? demandais-je.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Merde, murmurais-je. J'aimerais te raccompagner en voiture chez toi mais tu risques de faire quelques bêtises.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Appeler des personnes, ressortir de chez toi et courir dans la rue, sauter sur n'importe qui…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il faut que tu m'enfermes quelque part.

\- Je t'emmène chez moi, lui dis-je finalement. Viens.

Elle hoche la tête et me suit rapidement. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je sois auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'effet se dissipe. Elle me suit docilement jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui ouvre la portière et me place derrière le volant.

Je démarre la voiture et mets le chauffage. Une à deux minutes après, je la vois fermer les yeux et se frotter la tête contre la vitre. J'essaye de me contrôler pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu n'en profites pas pour me violer hein, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis flic, bien-sûr que non.

\- C'est peut-être un faux badge, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû vérifier avant alors.

Je la voix sourire en se nichant encore plus de son côté. Je tapote le volant de mes doigts, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Elle ouvre les yeux et tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle me regarde longuement. Elle sourit.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu ressens, demandais-je.

\- Je me sens… heureuse, dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai un peu l'impression de flotter. J'ai l'impression que je peux dire ce que je veux ou faire ce que je veux sans aucune conséquence. Je suis la reine du monde.

\- C'est intéressant à savoir, constatais-je. Mais promets-moi de ne pas devenir dépendante.

\- J'ai envie de te sauter dessus, murmure-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Je lâche un petit rire alors que j'arrive près de mon immeuble. Je sais que la drogue peut créer de la désinhibition. Elle va sans doute arracher tous ses vêtements lorsqu'on sera chez moi, c'est presque inévitable.

Je gare la voiture et déboucle ma ceinture. Je sors et fais le tour jusqu'à la portière de Clarke. Celle-ci se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Effectivement, en quinze minutes de trajet, elle est sous l'influence de la drogue.

\- Tu sors ? demandais-je.

Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire et tend ses bras vers moi. Je soupire et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je la tire violemment vers moi pour qu'elle se mette debout. Je verrouille la voiture derrière et la tire par la main.

\- Non je veux monter sur toi ! gémit-elle. Je veux grimper sur ton dos !

\- J'ai bien fait de t'appeler princesse, murmurais-je.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke.

Je me baisse alors qu'elle saute sur mon dos en riant. Elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux en passant mes mains sous ses cuisses. Elle commence à embrasser mon cou alors que je grogne. Je sais qu'elle est droguée, je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Elle ne se rappellera de rien demain.

J'atteins finalement mon appartement et la laisse retomber de mon corps. Elle commence à inspecter l'appartement en touchant à tout. Je la vois caresser le téléviseur alors que je me précipite vers elle.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, ça m'a couté une fortune ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à regarder la chaine histoire, dit-elle en riant.

Je commence à bouder, vexé par ses paroles. Elle rit à nouveau en attirant mon visage en avant. Elle embrasse rapidement mes lèvres alors que je ne bouge pas, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Elle éloigne finalement sa bouche de la mienne en murmurant « tu n'es pas drôle ». Elle recommence à fouiner autour d'elle alors que je reprends mes esprits.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller dormir.

Je la suis dans la chambre alors qu'elle enlève ses vêtements. Je lui dis d'arrêter de se déshabiller mais elle ne m'écoute pas et se retrouve devant moi en soutien-gorge et en culotte. Je la regarde de haut en bas en me léchant rapidement les lèvres. Elle est magnifique.

\- Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, Clarke.

\- Allez, s'il te plait ! Je te jure que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! Je veux juste profiter de toi quand je suis droguée.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que demain je n'aurais pas le cran de le faire.

Je souris. Cela montre qu'elle me trouve attirant, droguée ou non. Je soupire finalement et l'attire vers moi. Je mets l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle se lèche les lèvres. Elle me fait un sourire hésitant lorsque je rapproche ma bouche de la sienne. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens sa langue contre ma bouche alors que je perds la raison. Je mets mes deux mains derrière ma tête pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Elle ne se souviendra de rien demain.

Je sens ses mains caresser mon torse sous mon t-shirt alors que je laisse les miennes caresser son dos de haut en bas. Je sens de la chair de poule se former sur sa peau et je souris contre ses lèvres. Elle interrompt finalement le baiser en déposant un long bisou sur mon nez.

\- En quel honneur ? dis-je en riant.

\- J'aime bien ton nez, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'aime aussi la fossette sur ton menton.

Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon menton alors que je ferme les yeux. Cette fille, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Elle s'éloigne finalement de moi et s'écrase en plein milieu du lit. Elle a respecté ses engagements, elle n'est pas allée plus loin.

Je m'approche d'elle et met la couverture en travers de son corps.

\- Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé, d'accord ? lui dis-je doucement.

\- Non, reste avec moi, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu vas complétement flipper quand tu te réveilleras à côté de moi.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux que tu dormes avec moi.

Je soupire doucement et décide de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Tant pis, elle risque de me frapper demain matin lorsqu'elle me verra avec elle. On verra bien.

Au bout d'une à deux minutes, Clarke se tourne sur le côté et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Je soupire et passe mon bras autour d'elle. Elle pousse un petit gémissement et enfonce son visage encore plus contre moi. Je souris.

 **[…]**

Je sens du mouvement sur le côté de mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas encore le moment de me réveiller. Je sens soudainement des mains se poser sur mes côtes et me faire violemment basculer sur le côté. Je tombe brusquement sur le sol. Je me rassois en ouvrant mes yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation autour de moi. Je lève mes yeux en l'air et vois Clarke assise sur le lit, me regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu dormais avec moi ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je doucement. Tu ne dois plus rien te rappeler mais je m'appelle…

\- Bellamy Blake. Tu es un flic, j'ai pris de la drogue, tu m'as emmené chez toi. Cela n'explique tout de même pas le fait que je sois dans ton lit.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Je me relève, encore abasourdi par ses propos. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait se souvenir de toute la soirée, ayant été droguée. C'est très rare, elle doit avoir une mémoire exceptionnelle.

\- Je ne me souviens plus à partir du moment où on est allé dans ton appartement, dit-elle en grimaçant et en recouvrant son corps de la couverture. Est-ce qu'on a…

\- Non ! dis-je subitement. On a seulement dormi ensemble.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu dormir sur le canapé ? dit-elle en rétrécissant ses yeux.

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais… on s'est embrassés. Ensuite je voulais partir mais tu t'accrochais à mon t-shirt donc je suis resté.

\- Je t'ai embrassé ?

Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle enfonce son visage dans la couverture de lit. Je souris devant la couleur rouge de ses joues. Elle est vraiment embarrassée et je peux la comprendre.

\- Je crois que je m'en souviens, dit-elle finalement en me regardant. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça, j'avais sans doute très envie… à cause de la drogue.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu t'es aussi déshabillée dans tout l'appartement.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir… profité de la situation.

\- Je suis un policier, je ne suis pas comme ça. Peut-être que tu aimerais aller te doucher ?

Elle accepte et se lève du lit pendant que je me tourne, celle-ci étant encore en soutien-gorge. Elle entre dans la salle de bain alors que je lui laisse des vêtements appartenant à ma sœur devant la porte. Je file dans la cuisine et décide de préparer un petit-déjeuner consistant. Il faut qu'elle mange bien pour éliminer toute trace de drogues. Je dispose un verre de jus d'orange devant une assiette remplie de viennoiseries.

Elle sort finalement de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés et me sourit légèrement. Elle s'installe devant le plan de travail.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu, dit-elle en grimaçant. Est-ce que tu aurais un médicament ?

\- Regarde à côté de ton verre, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour en prenant le cachet dans ses mains. Elle boit le jus d'orange avec le médicament et commence à manger son petit-déjeuner. Je m'adosse à côté d'elle en mangeant une crêpe. Je la regarde.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, rassure-moi ? demandais-je.

\- Non, c'est mon jour de congé. C'est pour ça que je suis allée dans ce bar hier.

\- D'accord, je vais te ramener en voiture tout à l'heure alors. Est-ce que tu connaissais Finn depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. C'était la première fois qu'on sortait vraiment tous les deux ce n'était pas vraiment important. Est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je verrais ça quand je retournerais au travail.

Elle hoche la tête et termine son petit-déjeuner. Elle se relève pour qu'on puisse partir. Je prends mes clés de voiture et la conduit en dehors de l'appartement. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'elle s'en aille mais il faut que je la ramène chez elle, c'est normal. Nous entrons dans la voiture alors que je la laisse changer l'autoradio.

\- Parle-moi de toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je ris et commence à lui parler de moi. Je lui parle de ma famille, notamment ma petite sœur, je lui parle de mon travail et de mes collègues, je parle de mes activités en dehors du boulot. Elle me raconte également ce qu'elle fait à l'hôpital, sa relation avec sa mère et avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Ton film préféré ? demandais-je.

Elle me répond en souriant et me parle également de ses livres de chevet. Nous continuons notre conversation en riant jusqu'à ce que je me gare devant son appartement. Elle se tourne finalement vers moi et me sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup, me dit-elle. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé avec Finn. Tu m'as vraiment sauvée.

\- Avec plaisir, princesse. Espérons qu'on se revoit un jour.

Elle hoche la tête en me souriant et ouvre la portière de la voiture. J'aimerais l'empêcher de partir et la retenir, j'aimerais obtenir son numéro… mais je n'ose pas.

Elle sort de la voiture mais frappe quelques coups contre la vitre. Je l'ouvre alors qu'elle s'accoude à la portière.

\- Au fait… commence-t-elle à dire. Je me rappelle exactement de notre baiser.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est qu'il a dû me marquer, répond-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris alors qu'elle s'écarte de la voiture et se dirige vers son immeuble. Je la regarde entrer dans son appartement et fermer derrière elle. Je reste quelques instants en fixant la porte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une très grande occasion.

 **[…]**

\- Blake, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Je tourne la tête vers l'accueil en fronçant les sourcils. Octavia ne vient jamais me voir au poste de police, ce n'est pas normal. Je vérifie rapidement mon uniforme et me dirige vers l'accueil. Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Miller et me fige.

\- Clarke ? demandais-je doucement.

Celle-ci se tourne rapidement vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Elle me détaille rapidement de haut en bas puisque je porte mon uniforme mais garde finalement ses yeux dans les miens. Je m'approche en poussant l'épaule de Miller sur le côté. Il salut Clarke et sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandais-je finalement.

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu étais bien un flic et que tu ne voulais pas juste me mettre dans ton lit.

J'écarquille les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Je comprends finalement que c'est une blague lorsqu'elle commence à rire et me fait un grand sourire. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur, soulagée par la tournure des évènements.

\- Je plaisante, dit-elle en souriant et en posant un sac sur le comptoir. Je voulais juste te rendre les affaires de ta sœur.

\- Oh, tu n'aurais pas dû, lui dis-je. Elle fait du shopping toutes les semaines, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient lui manquer.

\- Justement, je cherche une copine de shopping. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler.

Je souris devant la beauté de cette femme. Elle est vraiment très simple et sourit à chaque seconde. Elle s'accoude au comptoir devant moi, se rapprochant légèrement de moi.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier, me dit-elle. Une dernière fois.

Je la fixe avec qu'elle me fait un petit sourire. En ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… mais je me penche en avant. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse délicatement. Ses lèvres ne bougent pas contre les miennes et je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je commence à m'éloigner mais elle passe finalement ses mains derrière ma nuque et approfondit le baiser. Je me colle au comptoir pour me rapprocher le plus possible d'elle en continuant à l'embrasser. Je caresse les cheveux sur le côté de sa tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Elle commence à rire alors que je lâche son visage.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… murmure-t-elle, l'air abasourdie.

\- Moi non plus, répondis-je. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- Non ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je…

J'avance de nouveau mon visage et l'embrasse de nouveau sur les lèvres. Elle répond une nouvelle fois à mon baiser mais rit au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'éloigne de nouveau en mettant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Excuse-moi ! lui dis-je rapidement. C'est à cause de toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de sourire comme ça !

\- C'est à cause de moi ? dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux magnifiques et tes dents vraiment droites. Ce n'est pas humain.

\- Donc c'est de ma faute si j'ai des dents droites ? Tu devrais plutôt remercier mon orthodontiste qui a fait un…

Je ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne la laisse pas répondre à mon baiser et m'éloigne rapidement d'elle en levant les mains en l'air, dans un geste défensif.

\- Désolé, dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, me dit-elle en riant. Je te perturbe un peu trop dans ton travail.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, lui dis-je en m'approchant de nouveau d'elle. Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ?

\- Bien-sûr. Je repasserais dans la semaine et je resterais éloignée du comptoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à une nouvelle attaque éclair de Blake.

\- Ne me parle pas de Pikachu, ça m'excite encore plus.

\- Il vaut sans doute mieux que je ne pose pas de questions, pas vrai ?

\- Exact.

Je lui lance un grand sourire alors qu'elle y répond. Elle me fait signe d'approcher avec son index. Je souris lorsqu'elle m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle se sépare finalement en me souhaitant « bon travail ». Je la regarde partir en croisant les bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

 **[…]**

Je regarde la télévision alors que la moitié du corps de Clarke est étalé sur mes cuisses. Elle parle toute seule tandis que j'essaye d'écouter ce que dit le présentateur. Je soupire finalement et pose ma main sur sa bouche.

\- C'est un documentaire sur la cour sous le règne d'Henri II, lui dis-je avec un regard dur. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir.

\- Et si je te demandais te choisir entre deux plaisir ?

\- Vas-y toujours.

\- Soit tu continues à regarder « Secrets d'histoire », soit on couche ensemble. C'est comme tu le souhaites.

\- Je passe.

Je continue à regarder la télévision alors qu'elle grogne. Je souris en baissant la tête vers elle et en pinçant ses joues.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu choisisses la télévision à moi, gémit-elle.

\- Je peux faire l'amour quand je veux avec toi.

\- Il y aura une rediffusion de cette émission !

\- Ce n'est pas sûr.

Elle grogne une nouvelle fois alors que je ris en regardant la télévision. Elle se relève finalement de moi et se dirige vers mon frigidaire. Elle prend une gorgée d'eau et revient vers moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle parte dans la chambre mais elle se met à califourchon sur moi et me regarde.

\- Je te propose un marché, me dit-elle. On fait l'amour tout de suite, sur ce canapé… et tu peux continuer à regarder la télévision derrière mon épaule.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demandais-je en riant. Ce n'est pas une blague ?

\- Non.

Je ne lui dis pas ma réponse mais je prends son visage en l'embrassant passionnément. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que je serais entièrement concentré sur son plaisir et non sur la télévision. Je sais qu'elle est tout pour moi, et ce depuis déjà un an. Je sais que je l'aime mais que je ne lui ai jamais dit.

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche et je sens ce même mot se répercuter sur mes lèvres. Elle m'aime.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je publie ce chapitre très rapidement, mais j'ai une raison !**

 **En fait, j'ai reçu de plusieurs personnes BEAUCOUP d'idées d'OS, c'est vraiment un truc incroyable ! (j'ai actuellement 23 chapitres de NDB à écrire de 8 personnes différentes). Je n'ai tellement pas envie de vous faire attendre que les publications seront de nouveau archaïque. Dès que je finis d'écrire un chapitre, je le poste. On verra bien ce que ça donne, je vais essayer d'être régulière un minimum.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre proposé par** Dizalch **! J'ai dû me renseigné sur les effets secondaires de la drogue du viol et j'espère ne pas m'être trompée !**

 **À la prochaine et bon week end ! (oui je sais, c'est demain soir...)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	19. Chapitre 19 - Ne pars pas

**#19 Fin alternative du 2x16 de The 100. Clarke s'apprête à partir du camp Jaha mais Bellamy va tout faire pour la retenir** de Liberty.

* * *

Clarke regarde ailleurs alors que Bellamy pose ses yeux suppliants sur son visage. Elle tourne finalement sa tête vers lui et s'approche. Elle le prend dans ses bras et pose son menton sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et pose ses mains sur son dos. Il caresse du dos ses doigts ses cheveux blonds en baissant la tête pour la sentir encore plus proche de lui. Il entend un reniflement de la part de Clarke qui le rend dingue. Elle murmure avec une voix chevrotante les mots « **May we meet again** » et se sépare de lui beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

Elle se retourne et commence à s'éloigner alors que Bellamy la regarde. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle parte, il a envie qu'elle reste près de lui. Elle l'a toujours aidé dans ses moments de doutes, elle a toujours été présente pour lui.

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Bellamy est beaucoup trop égoïste pour la laisser partir. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on le retient.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il avec une voix de ténor.

Celle-ci s'arrête dans sa marche mais ne se retourne pas. Elle regarde devant elle en fermant les yeux. Elle attend quelques secondes et se retourne vers Bellamy en ouvrant les yeux. Une larme roule le long de sa joue alors qu'il se rapproche lentement d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, lui dit-elle finalement. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui me donnent envie de partir du camp mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il y a toi.

Il continue à la regarder, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Clarke fait une pause dans sa phrase en regardant le camp Jaha derrière l'épaule de Bellamy. Elle pousse un soupir en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir le regard de pitié de ma mère ou le regard de dégout de Jasper, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y aller. La seule chose qui pourrait me donner envie de rester c'est toi, Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que _j'ai besoin de toi_ , tu te rappelles ?

Bellamy hoche la tête en esquissant un petit sourire en entendant les paroles de Clarke. Il se rappelle de la dernière fois où elle lui a dit. Il se rappelle de tout.

\- Lorsque tu m'as dit ces mots, lui dit-il, ma décision était prise. Je savais que je devais revenir au camp parce qu'au moins une personne avait besoin de moi.

\- C'était le cas, répond-elle. Et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien _j'ai besoin de toi_ aussi, Clarke. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi.

\- Bellamy.

\- S'il te plait. Reste avec moi.

Il la regarde en sentant de nouveau des larmes se pointer dans ses yeux. Clarke est la seule personne qui peut le rendre dans cet état avec sa sœur. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle est la seule à comprendre ce qu'il a vécu au Mont Weather, elle est la seule qui sait ce qu'il ressent.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant. Elle réfléchit aux solutions qu'il lui reste. Elle ne veut pas rentrer mais elle ne peut pas lui dire non. C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Je veux bien rentrer avec toi à une condition, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'on reste ensemble, répond-elle, la larme à l'œil. Ne me laisse pas.

Il secoue la tête et tend doucement sa main vers elle, murmurant le mot « jamais ». Clarke hoche la tête en mettant sa petite main dans celle de Bellamy. Il resserre ses doigts sur elle et lui fait un signe de tête vers le camp.

Ils marchent côte à côte dans le silence le plus complet. Alors qu'ils approchent de la barrière, Clarke donne une légère pression à la main de Bellamy. Il la tire légèrement contre lui, voulant être le plus proche possible d'elle. Ils entrent dans le camp et Clarke baisse la tête lorsqu'elle voit au loin Jasper et Octavia. Ils la regardent et baissent leur regard vers les mains enlacés de Bellamy et Clarke. Celle-ci essaye de retirer sa main de celle de Bellamy mais il ne la lâche pas.

\- Ensemble, lui répète-t-il.

\- Ils vont te détester également si tu restes près de moi, murmure-t-elle. Je suis l'ennemie numéro un, souviens-toi.

\- Je l'étais également il y a deux mois alors je m'en fiche complètement. Ils changeront d'avis dans quelques temps.

Bellamy la tire en avant et ils reprennent leur marche sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous leurs amis. Monty fait un léger sourire à Clarke lorsqu'elle passe près de lui. Ils se dirigent automatiquement vers leurs tentes respectives, celles-ci se trouvant côte à côte. Ils s'arrêtent devant la tente de Clarke alors qu'elle essaye de prendre une grande inspiration. Bellamy la regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir seule cette nuit ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Quel autre choix est-ce que j'ai ? dit-elle, l'air désabusée.

\- Je peux rester si tu le souhaites.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde alors qu'il baisse la sienne. Clarke réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle a besoin de parler à Bellamy, elle a besoin de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé au Mont Weather. Il faut qu'ils aient une discussion.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ta tente ? demande-t-elle finalement en le regardant. Ma mère risquerait de rentrer à tout moment de rentrer dans la mienne.

\- Bien-sûr.

Ils se lâchent la main et se dirigent tous les deux dans la tente de Bellamy. Clarke enlève son grand manteau dès qu'elle entre, ne supportant pas d'avoir un cadeau de Lexa sur le dos. Elle le pose sur la table dans le coin de la tente alors que Bellamy enlève son gilet et reste en t-shirt blanc. Clarke regarde autour d'elle et pince ses lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire. _Elle sait que beaucoup de filles sont venues dans cette tente lorsque Bellamy était encore un… con._

\- Rassures-toi, je n'en suis plus un, répond-il soudainement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je crois, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle laisse échapper un petit éclat de rire. Bellamy continue à sourire en défaisant ses chaussures. Il s'allonge finalement sur le dos sur le matelas. Clarke s'assoit sur le lit et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'allonge à son tour. Ils restent tous les deux sur le dos, regardant la toile de la tente. Clarke mord sa lèvre et sort les mots qui sont depuis quelques jours au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy, souffle-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer au Mont Weather.

\- Clarke…

\- Non, ne me dis pas que j'ai eu raison. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. S'ils t'avaient découvert…

Bellamy se place sur le côté et ramène le corps de Clarke vers lui. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son amie et ramène son visage à sa hauteur. Elle le regarde avec des yeux mouillés.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit-il en la regardant.

\- Ils t'ont vidé de ton sang, lui dit-elle avec de gros yeux. Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je t'avais fait la proposition en premier d'y aller, Clarke. Je voulais sauver notre peuple autant que toi. J'ai eu de gros problèmes mais ce n'est pas…

\- Ça ne valait pas le risque, murmure-t-elle finalement. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

Bellamy a à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'elle enfonce son visage dans son torse en passant ses bras autour de lui. Bellamy resserre son emprise sur elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Clarke et lui se sont faits deux câlins jusqu'ici mais celui-ci signifie beaucoup plus de choses. Cette étreinte est désespérée, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle desserre finalement son étreinte et lève le regard vers lui. Elle enlève les mains de sa taille et les pose sur ses joues. Bellamy ferme les yeux en sentant le souffle de Clarke sur ses lèvres.

\- Clarke, tu ne me perdras pas, lui dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeants dans ceux de son amie.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il fait courir sa main sur le bras nu de Clarke. La peau de celle-ci se forme de chair de poule alors qu'elle ferme légèrement les yeux en humant. Il continue son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et le regarde. Elle caresse ses joues.

\- Tu es le seul à me procurer ces sensations, murmure-t-elle finalement.

\- Clarke…

Ils se regardent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ceux de Clarke dérivent vers les lèvres de Bellamy. Elle le regarde finalement, comme pour demander son approbation. Bellamy comble l'espace entre les deux et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke. Clarke entrouvre les lèvres et continue lentement le baiser.

Elle se perd dans l'étreinte de Bellamy. Elle sent l'odeur de menthe qu'elle connait tant et elle se sent soudainement heureuse, comme si tous ses problèmes s'envolaient à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Elle sait que Bellamy sera toujours présent pour elle, elle sait qu'il sera toujours à ses côtés et c'est ce qui importe. Elle se rend maintenant compte des sentiments très forts qu'elle éprouve envers lui. Ce baiser sera le déclencheur de beaucoup de choses, espère-t-elle.

Bellamy la bascule délicatement en se positionnant au-dessus de son corps. Elle sourit dans le baiser quand elle le sent essayer de ne pas trop peser sur elle. Il fait beaucoup trop attention à elle.

\- Bellamy… gémit-elle.

Il s'arrache de sa bouche et dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Ce geste rempli de tendresse la fait sourire. Il dépose plusieurs baisers dans son cou alors qu'il murmure quelques mots entre chaque.

\- Reste… avec… moi…

Il suçote lentement son point de pulsion alors qu'elle gémit et bascule ses hanches vers lui. Bellamy s'éloigne légèrement d'elle et positionne son visage devant celui de Clarke. Elle ramène ses mains sur ses joues en hochant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je reste, lui dit-elle finalement, la voix remplie d'émotion. Je ne vais nulle-part.

 _(Elle a tenu sa promesse)_

* * *

 **Cet OS est plutôt court, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est surtout parce que** Liberty **m'a proposé un autre OS qui se déroulerait sur le camp Jaha également, et celui-ci sera normalement beaucoup plus exploité !**

 **Alors, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai ÉNORMÉMENT d'OS en attente (Environ 30) donc je vais mettre du temps pour faire votre OS MAIS je le ferais. Dans une semaine, un mois ou trois mois, il sera fait !**

 **En attendant... à vos reviews ! Je n'en reçois pas énormément sur cette fiction mais c'est vrai qu'avec une review de chacun me ferait énormément plaisir ! Bonne semaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	20. Chapitre 20 - One Tree Hill

**#20 Bellamy a 19 ans et Clarke a 17 ans. Ils sont tous les deux au lycée et vont commencer à se rapprocher au fur et à mesure des événements** de BlackShadoww **.**

* * *

Clarke lève la tête de son cahier de cours et fixe quelques secondes la porte. Vient-elle d'entendre la sonnette retentir ? Elle soupire et se lève du canapé. Elle se regarde une microseconde dans le miroir et ouvre finalement la porte d'entrée. Elle soupire une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle voit que c'est Bellamy, son voisin et son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis en train de travailler, lui dit-elle avec un regard sévère. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir me déranger, Bellamy.

\- J'en ai une, répond-il en montrant ce qu'il a dans ses mains.

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit un cahier de chimie ainsi qu'un stylo dans ses mains. Elle croise les bras et relève la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une bonne note en cours de physique si je ne veux pas être viré de l'équipe de basket, lui explique-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes qui dispensent des cours de tutorat, lui dit-elle. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis débordée.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre. Clarke, tu es la meilleure tutrice du lycée. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je te le demande en tant que meilleur ami.

Clarke soupire en regardant le regard suppliant de Bellamy. Effectivement, il est son meilleur amis depuis quelques années. Ils ont une relation un peu atypique. Ils se disputent comme chiens et chats pendant une heure et redeviennent proches l'heure d'après. Cela peut être compliqué de lui dispenser des séances de tutorat… mais elle ne peut pas lui dire non. On ne peut pas dire non à Bellamy.

\- Très bien, tu peux entrer.

Il lui fait un grand sourire et entre dans son salon en déposant rapidement un baiser sur son front. Clarke lâche un léger soupir en refermant la porte derrière elle. Non, Bellamy n'est pas qu'un ami pour elle. Ses sentiments sont beaucoup plus forts, elle le sait très bien, et il doit sans doute le voir aussi.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et pose son livre de chimie ouvert sur la table basse. Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui et prend le livre de chimie avec elle. Elle regarde rapidement le cours qu'il doit apprendre et sourit. C'est son chapitre préféré.

\- Je vais te poser les questions et tu vas essayer de me répondre, d'accord ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis vraiment nul.

Elle lui fait un regard noir. Elle n'aime pas lorsqu'il se dévalorise de cette façon et il le sait très bien. Il soupire et lui demande de commencer ses questions. Il répond du mieux qu'il peut alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui pour lui expliquer à chaque fois ses erreurs. Bellamy sourit alors qu'elle se penche vers lui pour la énième fois, lui montrant ce qu'il faut répondre. Cela devient un jeu pour lui, même lorsqu'il sait la réponse. Pour dire vrai, il est plutôt doué en chimie… mais il aime demander de l'aide à Clarke. Il aime voir ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'elle réfléchit ou ses joues prendre une teinte rouge lorsqu'il se rapproche un peu trop d'elle. Il aime la déstabiliser. Leur relation n'a jamais été normale. Ils ont toujours été proches mais jamais comme des frères et sœurs. Clarke lui plait depuis toujours et il sait qu'elle l'apprécie un peu plus que ce qu'elle dit.

Clarke soupire et jette le livre de chimie sur la table basse lorsqu'il lui dit une nouvelle mauvaise réponse – exprès, bien évidemment.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, lui dit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes.

\- Avec ma sœur ? lui demande-t-il en remettant son nez dans le manuel de chimie.

\- Non, dit-elle en hésitant. En fait c'est avec… Finn Collins.

Bellamy lève rapidement la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se gratte doucement la nuque, trop embarrassée par la situation. Elle a beaucoup de sentiments envers Bellamy mais elle doit arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon.

\- Finn Collins ? Celui qui est dans mon équipe de basket ?

\- TON équipe ? Tu n'es pas le coach je te signale, tu n'es que le capitaine de l'équipe. Et oui, je parle de ce Finn.

\- Tu sors avec lui ?

\- C'est notre premier rendez-vous, dit-elle en soupirant. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais… je l'aime bien. Pourquoi pas ? finit-elle de dire en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy mord sa langue pour ne rien dire de blessant. Il déteste Finn, il sait qu'il ne sera jamais bon pour quelqu'un comme Clarke. Clarke est beaucoup trop gentille et intelligente pour Finn.

Il reprend son manuel de chimie et le claque violemment, faisant sursauter Clarke. Il se relève alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils et suit son mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle. On n'a pas encore fini.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la regardant. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en retard pour ton rendez-vous. Passe une bonne soirée, princesse.

Elle hoche la tête, déçue de le voir partir si rapidement. Elle attend alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée et s'apprête à partir. Il s'arrête finalement juste avant de la franchir et se tourne vers elle. Il s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Clarke est surprise de cette marque d'attention mais le laisse faire en fermant les yeux. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigne finalement d'elle en franchissant la porte d'entrée. Clarke sort sur le perron et le regarde alors qu'il atteint sa maison, située juste à côté. Il entre chez lui sans se retourner une seule fois vers elle.

 **[…]**

Bellamy remonte son sac de sport sur son épaule et replace ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il fredonne la chanson qui passe dans ses écouteurs et s'apprête à rentrer dans le vestiaire mais s'arrête subitement en regardant au loin. Il voit Finn et Clarke main dans la main en train de marcher également vers le vestiaire de sport. Bellamy sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau lorsque Finn se penche vers Clarke en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Bellamy tourne rapidement la tête et entre dans le vestiaire, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

Il pose son sac sur l'un des bancs alors que ses coéquipiers rentrent à leur tour dans le vestiaire. Il les salue un à un et enlève son t-shirt.

\- Alors Finn, la petite blonde est ta nouvelle victime ? entend-il dire à l'autre bout du vestiaire.

Bellamy sort discrètement la tête de son casier et regarde Finn. Celui-ci frappe dans la main de ses amis alors qu'ils le félicitent sur sa « proie ». Bellamy sent soudainement une main sur son épaule et se retourne.

Lincoln le regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Arrête de le regarder comme s'il était l'ennemi, lui dit-il.

\- Il parle de Clarke comme d'un trophée, lui dit Bellamy en serrant les dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui en colle pas déjà une en pleine face.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te donner une raison mais j'ai vraiment peur de ta réaction.

\- Je t'écoute, répond Bellamy en haussant les sourcils.

Quelques secondes après, Finn se retrouve violemment plaqué contre son casier, devant un Bellamy en furie. Celui-ci resserre son emprise sur son col et l'écrase d'autant plus contre le casier. Il le relâche au bout d'un moment lorsque Finn proteste.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Clarke, c'est compris ? lui dit Bellamy. Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Ne la touche pas.

\- Sinon quoi ? répond Finn avec un regard noir.

\- Je vais tout lui dire, lui dit Bellamy avec un regard dur. Je vais lui dire que tu sors avec Raven en même temps qu'avec elle.

\- C'est ton amie, tu ne veux que son bonheur pas vrai ? Tu ne lui diras pas sinon elle sera très malheureuse.

\- Vous êtes en couple seulement depuis deux semaines, je pense qu'elle s'en remettra. Je te laisse une semaine pour tout lui dire.

Pour lui faire encore plus peur, Bellamy écrase son poing contre le casier à côté de sa tête. Finn sursaute vivement alors que ses amis commencent à rire. C'est vrai qu'un Bellamy en colère peut être très effrayant.

 **[…]**

\- DEGAGE !

Bellamy ouvre subitement les yeux lorsqu'il entend un cri venir d'à côté. Il se relève en trombe du canapé et se précipite sur la porte d'entrée. Il vient de reconnaitre la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Il ouvre sa porte d'entrée et sort sur le perron. Il est un peu plus de 21 heures, il sait que les parents de Clarke ne sont pas chez elle. Il court vers la maison de Clarke et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Finn et Clarke sont face à face, tous deux rouges de colère.

Clarke tourne son visage vers lui dès qu'il entre dans sa maison. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et se précipite vers lui. Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonce son visage dans son torse alors que Bellamy la prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois en plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas serrée contre lui, il se sent revivre. Finn le regarde avec un regard noir et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu enlaces Bellamy alors qu'il était au courant de tout ?

Clarke se fige dans ses bras et lève la tête vers Bellamy. Celui-ci mord sa lèvre inférieure et baisse sa tête vers elle. Il la voit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il essaye d'adoucir son regard. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui.

\- Je lui avais donné une semaine pour te le dire. Clarke…

Elle se sépare de ses bras en hochant la tête et regarde finalement son petit ami. Elle hausse le menton et lui fait un regard noir.

\- Va retrouver Raven, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu vas te précipiter dans les bras de Bellamy maintenant ? lui répond-il amèrement. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

Bellamy regarde Clarke alors qu'elle baisse la tête. Finn passe à côté d'elle sans un regard pour elle. Bellamy réfléchit à toute vitesse mais la vue d'une Clarke en pleurs le rend fou. Il intercepte rapidement Finn et frappe violemment sa mâchoire avec son poing droit. Il tombe sur le perron de la maison de Clarke. Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et claque la porte derrière lui, se tournant finalement vers son amie.

Elle le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle la referme finalement et se précipite vers lui, l'enlaçant à nouveau. Bellamy sent les sanglots qui traversent son corps alors qu'il la serre d'autant plus contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit princesse, murmure Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-elle, sa voix masquée par son t-shirt. Tu l'as frappé donc ça me va.

Il sourit et frotte de haut en bas son dos. Il ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir, il ne supporte pas de la voir en pleurs. Il ne supporte pas de la voir sortir avec quelqu'un. Il ne supporte pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.

 **[…]**

Clarke prend le saladier dans ses bras et continue à remuer la mixture avec le fouet. Octavia s'affaire autour d'elle en rajoutant des tas d'ingrédients dans le saladier alors que Clarke essaye de suivre. Octavia ouvre le frigo et prend le jus de citron. Clarke écarquille les yeux et s'écarte d'elle.

\- Non Octavia, je te signale qu'on fait un gâteau au chocolat. Il n'y a pas besoin de rajouter de citron !

\- Mais ça peut rajouter un peu de goût, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Un gâteau au chocolat et au citron ? Oublie l'idée. Ton frère ne va pas aimer.

\- On s'en fiche de lui.

Clarke soupire alors qu'Octavia rajoute quelques gouttes de citron dans le gâteau. Clarke continue de fouetter la pâte à gâteau alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Bellamy et Lincoln. Clarke sourit en voyant Octavia rougir devant ce dernier. Elle craque pour Lincoln depuis quelques mois déjà mais elle n'ose pas sauter le pas, celle-ci ayant 17 ans et lui 19 ans.

Lincoln s'approche de Clarke et lui fait la bise. Il fait la même chose à Octavia et se gratte ensuite la nuque, semblant gêné. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle et embrasse doucement la joue de Clarke.

\- Comment tu vas princesse ? demande-t-il.

\- Je fais un gâteau au chocolat donc je pense que je suis au top de ma forme, répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Fais attention par contre, tu en as sur la joue.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en lâchant le saladier d'une main et en se frottant la joue. Où ça ?

\- Là.

À ces mots, Bellamy plonge un doigt dans la pâte à gâteau et l'étale le long de la joue de Clarke. Celle-ci ouvre grand la bouche, encore choquée par ce qu'il vient de faire. Bellamy éclate de rire et finalement met son doigt dans sa bouche. Il fait une grimace alors que Clarke rit.

\- Du citron dans un gâteau au chocolat ? Une idée de toi, Octavia ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Clarke se tourne vers l'évier et rince sa joue alors que Bellamy et Octavia se disputent gentiment. Octavia et Lincoln se dirigent finalement dans le salon, les laissant seuls dans la cuisine. Clarke prend de nouveau le saladier dans ses mains et regarde Bellamy, un sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai que le gâteau ne semble pas très appétissant. Je pense qu'on devrait s'en servir à des fins beaucoup plus utiles.

Bellamy n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle plonge sa main dans la pâte et l'étale sur son visage. Il réagit rapidement en prenant de la pâte et en l'envoyant sur elle, éclaboussant toute sa cuisine. Il lui prend le saladier des mains alors qu'elle crie et court vers le salon. Bellamy la poursuit et ils entament une course autour du canapé où Lincoln et Octavia sont assis. Ceux-ci croisent les bras et les regardent en soupirant. Ce n'est pas très nouveau pour eux.

Clarke s'arrête finalement dans la cuisine, beaucoup trop essoufflée pour continuer sa course. Bellamy la rejoint et étale de la pâte sur sa gorge et son cou. Clarke le laisse faire en souriant. Bellamy dépose finalement le saladier dans l'évier et se rince les mains alors que Clarke saute sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle fera une douche chez elle, ce n'est pas très dérangeant.

Bellamy s'avance vers elle et se place entre ses jambes en souriant. Elle baisse la tête vers lui et essaye d'essuyer ses joues pleines de chocolat.

\- J'ai passé une heure à faire ce gâteau pour rien, dit-elle finalement en riant.

\- Si tu veux on en fera un autre ce week end.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas dans deux semaines que tu as ton match final avec l'équipe ?

\- Si, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais dans les gradins à t'encourager.

Bellamy sourit alors que Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille et la regarde quelques secondes. Il aimerait tellement l'embrasser en ce moment même. Il aimerait être avec elle.

À la place, il s'approche et met son visage dans son cou en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Clarke répond à son étreinte et le serre contre lui. Elle n'est même pas gênée de la proximité qu'elle a avec lui, c'est devenu une habitude.

Bellamy s'éloigne rapidement en gardant son visage près du sien. Clarke racle sa gorge en baissant les yeux.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour me doucher, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Tu as raison.

Il s'éloigne d'elle et la laisse redescendre du comptoir. Elle prend un torchon à côté d'elle et enlève le chocolat présent sur sa gorge et sur ses clavicules, dévoilant le haut de ses seins. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de baisser le regard vers elle et de sourire. Elle est réellement parfaite.

 **[…]**

Clarke ouvre la porte d'entrée et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle pose son sac de cours sur le sol et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Elle est épuisée par sa journée et tout ce qu'elle veut en ce moment même c'est de s'affaler sur le canapé et regarder la télévision à outrance.

Elle entre dans le salon et est surprise de voir ses parents et Bellamy en train de rire autour de la table basse. Ils se tournent tous les trois vers elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle à Bellamy en s'approchant.

\- Je m'ennuyais chez moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tes parents m'ont invité à diner.

Elle sourit alors qu'il tend ses bras vers elle. Elle s'allonge complétement sur le canapé en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, ses parents sont habitués de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Bellamy. Ils savent qu'ils sont très amis et qu'ils sont toujours présents pour l'autre, cela ne les dérange donc absolument pas.

\- Je suis fatiguée, murmure-t-elle entre ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, lui dit-il en caressant son bras. Le livreur de pizza est sur le chemin et on va regarder une comédie romantique que tu aimes.

\- Tu es génial, dit-elle en se redressant et en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Bellamy sourit alors qu'elle se remet sur lui. Il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie mais il ne peut pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il est simplement heureux qu'elle soit dans ses bras, amitié ou non.

Une heure après, Bellamy range les cartons de pizza avec Clarke alors que ses parents partent se coucher.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux, leur dit Abby avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Maman, arrête avec tes allusions !

Bellamy sourit et se rassoit dans le canapé en mettant un film romantique à la télévision. Clarke nettoie la cuisine et retourne dans le salon. Elle se met debout face à Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi ? demande celui-ci. J'ai mis ton film préféré à la télévision !

\- Oui mais tu ne tends pas tes bras, lui dit-elle avec une petite moue.

Il soupire en souriant et tend ses bras vers elle. Elle pousse un petit cri de victoire et s'installe dans ses bras, se mettant sur ses genoux. Elle niche son visage dans son cou et regarde le film alors que Bellamy caresse doucement le côté de ses jambes. Elle hume de plaisir dans son cou alors qu'il essaye de penser à tout sauf à ce que pourrait donner ses gémissements sous son corps. Il tourne la tête et plante un baiser sur son front.

 **[…]**

Un coup de sifflet retentit alors que Bellamy arrête de bouger. Il met ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé par le match de basket en ce moment même. Il s'approche avec ses coéquipiers de son coach et met ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est tout en sueur.

\- Ils nous mènent de quelques points, leur dit le coach en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne nous reste que 15 minutes donc il faut tout donner, c'est compris ? Ils ne peuvent pas gagner contre nous, nous sommes la meilleure équipe de basket au niveau nationale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demande Finn en croisant les bras.

\- Il faut que Bellamy soit démarqué à la toute dernière minute, c'est compris ? Bellamy, c'est à toi de mettre le panier final. On compte sur toi.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors que toutes les mains se tendent au milieu de leur cercle. Bellamy met la main au-dessus en criant « 1, 2, 3 » et le nom de leur équipe de basket. Ils se repositionnent tous mais Bellamy entend son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde les gradins alors que Clarke pousse plusieurs personnes pour l'atteindre. Elle arrive finalement vers lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle plaque sa bouche contre son oreille et murmure quelque chose.

\- Si tu marques le panier final, chuchote-t-elle, je te récompenserais comme il se doit. D'accord ?

Elle s'éloigne rapidement de lui en le regardant alors qu'il lui lance un sourire rayonnant. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille et colle à son tour sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- J'ai hâte de t'embrasser, princesse.

Il s'éloigne d'elle alors qu'elle sourit, ses joues se colorant légèrement d'une teinte rosée. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et repart se placer parmi ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. L'arbitre siffle, marquant la reprise du match.

Bellamy se démène comme jamais sur le terrain. Il marque trois paniers à lui tout seul dans les cinq premières minutes du match. Clarke serre fortement ses mains sur ses genoux, stressée par le dénouement du match. Elle prie fortement lors de la toute dernière minute, alors que l'autre équipe mène de deux points.

Finn passe le ballon à Bellamy alors qu'il ne reste que dix secondes du match. Bellamy drible et lance le ballon vers le panier quand le coup de sifflet retentit. Il prie lorsque le ballon traverse le terrain. Le public explose soudainement de joie alors qu'il rentre dans le panier. Bellamy vient de faire un panier à trois points.

Tous ses amis descendent sur le terrain et l'enlacent tour à tour en le soulevant de terre alors qu'il explose lui aussi de joie. Des confettis commencent à tomber sur l'ensemble du terrain. Il ne voit presque plus rien. Sa petite sœur vient l'enlacer en lui disant au passage qu'il est « trempé de sueur ». Il lève finalement la tête et aperçoit Clarke devant lui.

\- Je savais que tu allais le faire !

Elle saute dans ses bras en enroulant ses bras fins autour de son cou. Bellamy éclate de rire et la soulève de terre en la serrant fortement contre lui. Il la fait virevolter autour de lui alors qu'il entend son rire cristallin près de son oreille. Il la repose finalement sur le sol mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, heureux de sentir son souffle sucré contre sa bouche. Clarke répond immédiatement à son baiser en passant ses mains dans les cheveux dégoulinants de sueur de Bellamy. Celui-ci aurait aimé être beaucoup plus présentable pour leur premier baiser mais il est tout simplement heureux. Il caresse de haut en bas le dos de Clarke en approfondissant le baiser. Il sent son sourire contre ses lèvres, ce qui déclenche des frissons dans tout son corps. C'est l'une des meilleures sensations du monde.

Il libère sa bouche, essoufflé par la tournure des évènements. Clarke le regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai tenu ma parole, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- C'est moi qui t'aies embrassé techniquement, lui dit-il.

\- Oui mais j'allais le faire !

\- Bien-sûr, je te crois, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau sur les lèvres. Elle a toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était d'embrasser Bellamy Blake, la star du basket et son meilleur ami. Elle le sait désormais, et elle ne compte pas le lâcher de sitôt.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sonne à la porte d'entrée des Griffin et attend quelques secondes. Jake ouvre la porte devant lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu en fait, répond celui-ci avec un sourire. Je viens de finir le cours de biologie et j'ai eu un gros problème de compréhension, pour ne pas changer.

\- Donc Clarke est censée t'aider ? demande Jake avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu sais qu'elle est toujours au lycée et que tu es à la fac maintenant ?

\- Je sais, mais elle est toujours plus douée que moi, soupire Bellamy. J'y arriverais un jour.

Jake rit en entendant sa remarque et se décale pour le laisser entrer. Bellamy tourne la tête vers l'escalier alors que Clarke descend en trombe, surprise de le voir dans son salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, dit-il en montrant son cahier de biologie.

Elle rit doucement et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Bellamy aimerait l'embrasser encore plus longtemps – ils ne se sont pas vus depuis une semaine tout de même – mais décide de ne pas le faire, Jake étant à côté d'eux.

\- On monte ? demande Clarke à Bellamy.

\- Doucement jeune fille, dit Jake en croisant les bras. Je dois aller au travail donc je vous laisse tous les deux à la maison. Souviens-toi des règles.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser la porte ouverte papa, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es même pas à la maison pour vérifier ce qu'on fait. De toute façon, j'ai 18 ans et Bellamy en a 20. On va réviser.

\- Je compte sur toi pour seulement réviser, dit-il avec des yeux perçants.

Clarke soupire alors que Jake lui fait un baiser sur le front. Il prend sa veste sur le côté et l'enfile. Il ouvre ensuite la porte d'entrée et sort de la maison, les laissant enfin tous les deux.

\- Allez, on va réviser, dit Clarke en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Elle le traine vers les escaliers alors qu'il rigole doucement. Jake est vraiment un très bon père. Il fait attention à ce que Bellamy ne touche pas Clarke en face de lui, même s'ils sont en couple depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il doit se douter que sa fille entretient des relations physiques avec Bellamy. Il n'est pas stupide.

À peine entrés dans sa chambre, Clarke prend le visage de Bellamy entre ses mains et l'embrasse. Bellamy la serre contre lui et répond avidement à son baiser. Cela fait une semaine qu'il ne l'a pas embrassé, il en est devenu fou. Il soulève Clarke et la pose sur son bureau. Il tapote ses jambes de ses doigts pour qu'elle puisse les écarter, lui permettant de se placer encore plus près d'elle. Elle accroche ses jambes autour de sa taille en approfondissant le baiser. Bellamy se sépare doucement d'elle en gardant ses bras sur son corps.

\- On aime beaucoup cette position, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Un jour on fera l'amour sur ce bureau, murmure-t-elle à son tour. Lorsqu'on aura la maison pour nous tous seuls un de ces soirs.

\- C'est d'accord pour l'un de ces soirs, dit-il en se reculant. Maintenant, travaillons.

\- Les études avant tout !

Clarke descend du bureau et prend le cahier de biologie entre ses mains. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le lit alors que Clarke met le cahier entre les deux. Ils commencent à relire son cahier mais il s'impatiente au bout d'une heure de révision. Clarke soupire lorsqu'il s'étale sur le dos, arrêtant de lire le cahier.

Clarke se relève et commence à faire les cents pas en réfléchissant. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution pour que les informations rentrent dans son foutu crâne. Elle s'arrête et croise les bras. Il se rassoit et la regarde.

\- Je vais te faire une proposition, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- À chaque bonne réponse que tu me fourniras, je retirerais un vêtement. Je pense que ça t'aidera à mieux réfléchir.

Bellamy accepte la proposition avec un grand sourire. Clarke rit en voyant son regard promener son corps de haut en bas. Elle compte lui en faire baver.

\- Allez, je commence par une facile. Comment appelle-t-on un tissu de revêtement ?

\- Epithélium

Clarke sourit en ôtant l'une de ses chaussettes. Bellamy grogne en la voyant faire. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait les chaussettes aussi à enlever.

Clarke lui pose une autre question à laquelle il ne répond pas. Elle lui dit la bonne réponse en croisant les bras. Elle lui pose une autre question à laquelle il répond immédiatement. Elle enlève sa deuxième chaussette.

\- À quel moment la pression artérielle est-elle la plus faible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en soupirant et en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Réfléchis. On l'a lu sur le 4ème page.

\- Au moment de la diastole ! s'écrit-il en se levant du lit.

Clarke sourit et ôte son gilet. Elle n'est plus qu'avec un jean et un t-shirt. Bellamy reste debout et s'appuie contre le bureau alors qu'il répond correctement à la question suivante. Clarke passe son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et se retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui.

\- C'est une nouvelle lingerie ? demande-t-il en étudiant son soutien-gorge bleu en dentelle.

\- Oui, tu aimes ?

\- Je l'aimerais plus s'il était sur le sol, répond-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Seulement si tu réponds encore à deux questions. Quelle est la cellule sanguine permettant la coagulation du sang ?

\- La thrombocyte.

Clarke est surprise de le voir sortir la bonne réponse. Finalement, quand il le veut bien, il peut répondre à tout. Elle lui fait un sourire et descend délicatement son jean de ses cuisses. Bellamy la suit de regard en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? demande-t-il, presque avide de son corps.

\- Seulement avec les yeux, répond-elle en souriant. Je peux te permettre de m'approcher seulement si tu réponds à la dernière question. Je t'autoriserais même à m'enlever toi-même le soutien-gorge.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quelle sont les types de cellules abondant dans les ganglions lymphatiques ?

Clarke a choisi la question la plus dure qu'elle connaissait, juste pour le déstabiliser. Cependant, elle le voit sourire. Il s'approche d'elle avec un grand sourire et commence à jouer avec le nœud présent sur son soutien-gorge. Il plante son regard dans celui de Clarke et approche son visage du sien.

\- Les globules blancs, princesse.

Bellamy sourit lorsqu'il croise le regard surpris de sa petite amie. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle sourit finalement en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres en caressant sa nuque. Il descend ses mains le long de son corps et les pose sur ses fesses. Il la rapproche encore plus de son corps alors qu'elle gémit dans sa bouche.

\- J'adore réviser avec toi, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer le bureau dès maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ? dit-elle avec une voix légèrement rauque.

Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres et appuie sur ses fesses, la soulevant de terre. Il balaye d'une main ce qui se trouve sur le bureau et la pose dessus. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin et sourit lorsqu'il plante des baisers dans son cou. Elle est définitivement heureuse d'être en couple avec Bellamy Blake. Son meilleur ami. L'homme de sa vie.

 _(Bellamy a eu la meilleure note de tout l'amphithéâtre au partiel de biologie. Il a remercié comme il se doit sa petite amie)_

 _(Clarke a obtenu son bac avec la mention très bien. Bellamy était celui qui applaudissait le plus lors de la remise de son diplôme)_

* * *

 **Oh, ce que je me suis amusée avec cet OS ! En fait,** BlackShadoww **m'a proposé de faire un OS avec tous les clichés du lycée : Bellamy qui frappe Finn ou encore le baiser de la victoire entre Bellamy et Clarke. J'ai donc, tout naturellement, intitulé cet OS « One Tree Hill ». On va dire que c'est un crossover avec Les Frères Scott (séance de tutorat, basketball etc.)**

 **Alors, je vais vous mettre la liste des personnes m'ayant proposé des OS que je vais faire à la suite :** MyNameIsLalo, GoodGame, Bouhouhou, , Meenati, Petite-Plume-Sage, Vanille et Liberty **. Certains m'en ont proposés plusieurs donc ils seront fait, bien-sûr !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon weekend !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Greffe de coeur

**#21 Le père de Clarke est mort il y a un an. Elle va faire la rencontre de la personne à qui le cœur de son père a été greffé** de Bouhouhou.

* * *

Passé – 17 ans

Clarke fixe le mur devant elle depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Elle ne peut pas retirer ses yeux de la petite crevasse blanche de la taille d'un ongle de pouce sur celui-ci. Elle continue à le regarder, sans laisser une seule fois ses pensées dériver. Elle ne veut plus réfléchir, elle ne veut plus continuer à vivre. Elle n'y arrive plus.

Elle laisse son oreille trainer et entend la conversation entre sa mère et le médecin. Sa mère est en train de pleurer alors que le médecin essaye de la réconforter. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elles parlent, elle veut simplement pleurer en silence. Son père vient tout juste de mourir.

Elle entend finalement un bruit sur le côté et sa mère s'agenouille subitement devant elle, en posant ses mains sur les genoux de sa fille. Clarke baisse le regard et la regarde dans le blanc des yeux, malgré sa vision complétement déformée par les larmes. Sa mère essaye de lui faire un petit sourire mais échoue lamentablement. Elle renifle.

\- Je viens de parler avec le médecin, lui dit-elle avec une petite voix. Est-ce que tu savais que ton père avait une carte de dons d'organes ?

\- Oui, murmure Clarke. Nous l'avons faite tous les deux en début d'année.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie, ma chérie ?

Clarke la regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que la main de sa mère vienne se poser sur sa joue mouillée. Elle réalise peu à peu ce qu'il se passe et émet un hoquet de douleur. Elle éclate en sanglots alors que sa mère enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui fait une longue étreinte. Clarke pleure dans son t-shirt.

\- Ecoute-moi Clarke, murmure sa mère dans son oreille. Il y a une personne ayant besoin d'une greffe de cœur qui est compatible avec ton père.

Clarke écarquille les yeux et regarde sa mère longuement. Non. Elle ne veut pas que son père subisse une opération alors qu'il vient de mourir. Elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un survive grâce à sa mort.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

\- Le cœur de ton père peut toujours être utilisable mais il faut faire un choix maintenant.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça maman.

\- Clarke. La personne ayant besoin de ce cœur est une jeune fille de ton âge. Selon les médecins, cette fille garde depuis toujours espoir et reste positive malgré les épreuves. Il faut qu'elle survive, pas vrai ?

Clarke baisse la tête en pleurant de plus belle. Elle sait qu'elle vient de faire preuve d'égoïsme. Elle rêve de devenir médecin et elle vient de ne penser qu'à elle. Elle regarde sa mère et hoche la tête. Celle-ci lui fait un baiser sur la joue et se précipite vers le médecin. Cette dernière se précipite dans la salle d'opération alors qu'Abby s'assoit à côté de sa fille.

\- Il faut qu'on attende pour savoir si le corps de la jeune fille accepte son cœur.

Clarke acquiesce et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle n'arrive plus à pleurer, son corps est déjà vidé de toute larme. Elle n'a que 17 ans, elle n'a pas à subir ce genre d'épreuve. Elle n'a pas à perdre un parent.

Le médecin arrive en courant vers eux, des tâches de sang sur sa blouse. Clarke essaye de ne pas penser à qui appartient ce sang et la regarde. Elle esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Le cœur de votre père vient de sauver la vie de ma patiente.

Abby se tourne vers sa fille alors que celle-ci sourit. La mort de son père n'aura pas été veine. Il aurait été heureux.

Présent - 23 ans

Clarke retourne dans la salle de repos et enlève sa blouse tachée de sang. Elle enfile son jean slim et met un t-shirt gris avec un décolleté en V. Elle se vérifie dans la vitre en face d'elle. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et pince ses pommettes pour qu'elles aient une légère couleur rose. Elle s'entraine à sourire dans la vitre plusieurs fois. Le moment tant attendu est arrivé.

Elle sort de la salle de repos et salue quelques collègues sur le chemin. Elle croise des collègues qui sortent tout juste d'une salle d'opération et qui semblent complétement exténués. Elle prend l'ascenseur et descend jusqu'au sous-sol, dans la salle d'archive. Elle sait très bien que personne n'a le droit d'y entrer sans une bonne raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est habillée en conséquence.

\- Salut Finn ! dit-elle avec une voix faussement enjouée.

Finn se retourne vers elle avec un grand sourire. Il la toise de haut en bas alors qu'elle essaye de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle arrive devant lui et plante un long baiser sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- J'aimerais savoir si c'est possible d'entrer dans la salle d'archive ?

\- Clarke…

Elle sait très bien qu'il fait bien son travail et qu'il ne peut pas la laisser entrer… mais elle va tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Elle croise les bras en faisant une petite moue. Elle met une pression sur sa poitrine, la faisant légèrement ressortir. Finn se passe la langue sur ses lèvres et hoche finalement la tête.

\- Fais-vite, d'accord ?

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclame-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour de lui.

Il la serre fortement contre elle alors qu'elle sourit dans son cou. Elle n'est en aucun cas intéressée par lui mais elle est heureuse de le voir concéder à ses caprices. Elle se recule finalement en embrassant sa joue et entre dans la salle d'archive en lui souriant.

À peine entrée dans la salle, Clarke perd son sourire de façade et se précipite dans le rayon qui l'intéresse. Elle se place devant le grand rayon des greffes et pose son regard sur les casiers contenant les mots « greffes de cœurs » écrits dessus. Elle avale sa salive et ouvre le premier tiroir. Elle farfouille dans les dossiers et retire celui au nom de _Jake Griffin_. Elle l'ouvre délicatement et se fige devant la petite photo de son père. Elle ravale ses larmes et farfouille dans les pages.

Elle tombe finalement sur la page tant convoitée du receveur du cœur. Elle pose doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le nom qu'elle cherchait depuis maintenant six années. _Octavia Blake_.

 **[…]**

Clarke sort de sa voiture et la verrouille. Elle resserre son blazer noir sur son t-shirt blanc et regarde la petite maison devant elle en frissonnant. Elle secoue rapidement ses mains en soufflant. Il faut qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains.

Elle avance vers la maison et s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée. Sur celle-ci est écrit le nom « Blake ». Elle lève son bras et arrête son poing devant la porte. Il faut qu'elle y arrive, il faut qu'elle le fasse. Elle frappe à trois reprises à la porte et attend silencieusement. Son cœur s'emballe alors qu'elle entend des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle lève la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il est brun avec des yeux noirs et relève ses sourcils en la regardant. Clarke ouvre la bouche pour parler mais n'émet aucun son. L'homme devant elle vient de couper son souffle.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demande-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke ressent de la chaleur dans son bas-ventre en entendant la voix grave et profonde de son interlocuteur. Il est beau. Très beau.

\- Je… Je suis bien chez Octavia Blake ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, répond-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis son frère.

\- Donc ce n'est pas votre petite amie ? demande-t-elle rapidement.

\- Non… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une petite amie ?

\- Non… dit-il en les fronçant d'autant plus.

\- Super !

Il commence à rire alors que Clarke rougit violemment. Comme toujours, ses paroles ont dépensés sa pensée. Maintenant il va penser qu'elle développe un gros coup de cœur pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-elle en soupirant. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu stressée. Est-ce que votre sœur est là ?

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il. Vous êtes l'une de ses amies ?

\- Non, en fait je…

\- Bellamy ?

Clarke tourne la tête et regarde la jeune femme devant elle. C'est Octavia, sans aucun doute. Elle possède les mêmes expressions de visage que son frère. Elle regarde Clarke alors que celle-ci n'esquisse aucun geste, comme si elle était paralysée. Elle fixe Octavia comme si c'était son père qu'elle pouvait voir. Comme si son père était de nouveau vivant.

Clarke se racle la gorge en essayant de contrôler son émotion et s'approche d'Octavia. Elle tend sa main en avant alors qu'Octavia la serre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, enchantée. Je suis médecin.

\- Oh, bonjour. Si vous êtes ici pour mon traitement, je vous assure que je continue à le prendre régulièrement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

Elle se mord la lèvre en la regardant, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Elle prend une grande inspiration et décide de dire toute la vérité.

\- Je suis la fille de votre donneur.

Octavia écarquille les yeux et commence à vaciller. Elle s'appuie contre le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que Bellamy se précipite vers elle. Il se place à ses côtés et lui fait un regard rassurant, comme pour lui montrer qu'il est présent pour elle. Il se tourne finalement vers Clarke.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? dit-il en la tutoyant sans faire attention, comme si l'émotion prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Clarke en soufflant. J'avais juste… besoin de savoir que mon père n'était pas mort en vain. Que tu allais bien, dit-elle en regardant Octavia.

Celle-ci hoche la tête, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Elle s'écarte finalement de Bellamy et se précipite vers Clarke, la prenant dans ses bras. Clarke ne la serre pas contre elle au tout premier abord mais se reprend au bout de quelques secondes. Elle voit son frère lui faire un sourire très faible alors qu'elle rit dans les cheveux d'Octavia. Son père n'est pas mort pour rien.

Octavia se recule finalement, les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un café ? demande-t-elle à Clarke.

Clarke accepte volontiers alors qu'ils s'assoient tous les trois autour de la table du salon. Bellamy et Octavia lui expliquent leur enfance et la découverte de la maladie d'Octavia. Celle-ci est née avec un souffle au cœur. Sa mère a tout fait pour la soigner mais est morte quelques années plus tard. Bellamy a essayé de prendre soin d'Octavia le plus possible, même s'il n'a que quatre ans de plus qu'elle.

\- Sans la greffe de cœur, je n'aurais plus qu'un an à vivre, lui dit Octavia.

\- Mon père aurait été heureux de te voir en si bonne santé grâce à son cœur, sourit tristement Clarke. Je n'ai pas été surprise lorsqu'il a été faire une carte de don d'organe. Il a toujours voulu aider les autres, il est comme moi. C'est pour ça que je veux devenir médecin. C'est ma vocation.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies retrouvée. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer la famille de mon donneur pour les remercier.

Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke continuèrent de parler de leurs vies respectives durant deux petites heures. Clarke décide finalement de partir mais elle promit à Octavia de repasser les voir. Octavia l'embrasse sur la joue et repart vers sa chambre alors que Bellamy raccompagne Clarke à la porte.

\- Octavia et moi passons toujours nos vendredis soirs devant la télévision, lui dit-il finalement avant qu'elle parte. Tu peux nous joindre la semaine prochaine.

\- Vraiment ? Cela ne va pas déranger vos habitudes ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répond Bellamy en souriant. Elle sera heureuse je pense.

\- D'accord, répond Clarke. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit dès notre rencontre. Ta petite amie vient vendredi aussi ?

\- Tu sembles très intéressée par ma petite amie quand même, lui dit Bellamy en souriant. Surtout qu'elle est inexistante.

\- Oh… elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Enfin, elle n'existe pas mais… elle rate quelque chose parce que tu es très beau. Mais bon, elle n'existe pas…

Clarke porte ses mains à ses joues brulantes et arrête de parler. Le regard de Bellamy la perturbe depuis son arrivée et voilà qu'elle parle de n'importe quoi devant lui, comme si sa bouche refusait de se fermer en face de lui. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy continue de rire en la regardant.

\- Puisque tu sembles intéressée par ma petite amie, je suis en droit de savoir si tu en as un, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, répond-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate non plus.

Clarke rougit d'autant plus alors qu'il sourit légèrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Clarke racle sa gorge et s'apprête à partir jusqu'à ce que Bellamy intercepte son poignet. Elle rétrécit ses yeux alors qu'il s'avance vers elle et prend son portable dans sa poche de jean. Il farfouille dedans.

\- Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone, lui dit-il. Au cas où tu annulerais la soirée de vendredi.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en acquiesçant. Je te donne le mien aussi alors.

Il hoche la tête en lui rendant son portable et en notant le numéro de téléphone de Clarke dans ses contacts. Elle se retourne et part finalement, lui faisant un léger signe de la main. Elle s'installe dans la voiture et expire un grand coup lorsqu'il referme la porte de sa maison.

Elle était complétement ridicule.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je prévois les pop-corn pour seulement trois personnes alors ? Tu n'as réellement pas de petit ami ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu veux que je confirme la non-venue de mon petit ami puisque je n'en ai pas ? On est vraiment en train de s'embrouiller… »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je voulais être sûr que tu n'en aies pas un, c'est tout princesse. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Parce que tu m'as posé des questions sur la mienne. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu ne m'as pas menti j'espère ? Tu n'en as pas ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Il faudrait qu'on trouve un autre sujet de conversation que nos relations amoureuses... »

 **Bellamy B.** : « On en parlera autour d'un café un de ces jours. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous, M. Blake ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je n'ai jamais dit ça… »

 **[…]**

Clarke se pelotonne sur le canapé alors qu'Octavia revient avec un grand plaid. Elle l'étale sur toutes les deux tandis que Clarke la remercie avec un sourire. Elle continue à regarder le film mais jette plusieurs coups d'œil sur sa montre. Bellamy devrait être là depuis dix minutes mais cela ne semble pas affecter Octavia. Celle-ci continue de rire en entendant les blagues à l'écran.

Cela fait bientôt deux mois que Clarke passe ses journées chez les Blake. Elle est devenue très amie avec Octavia et Bellamy. Elle entretient une relation ambiguë avec Bellamy, mais pour le moment ça lui convient. Ils sont très proches physiquement et n'hésitent pas à se taquiner.

Clarke sursaute lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Elle se tourne rapidement sur le canapé et regarde Bellamy refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle le détaille de haut en bas avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il porte son uniforme de police. Elle rencontre finalement ses yeux alors qu'il lui sourit.

\- Tu m'attendais ? demande-t-il.

\- Octavia ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ton retard, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. J'ai pris le rôle de la petite sœur.

Bellamy grimace en secouant la tête, lui signifiant que sa phrase ne convenait pas très bien à la situation. Clarke rougit et regarde de nouveau la télévision. Effectivement, ce n'était sans doute pas la phrase adéquate. Bellamy s'avance vers le canapé et se penche vers sa sœur en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Il se penche finalement vers Clarke et embrasse rapidement sa joue. Il part dans sa chambre pour enlever son uniforme et garder seulement un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de survêtement. Il s'installe nonchalamment à côté de Clarke et regarde avec elles la télévision, piochant rapidement dans le pop-corn sur la table basse.

\- C'est quoi le film ? demande-t-il.

\- _La Proposition_ , lui répond sa sœur.

\- Sérieusement, Octavia ? On l'a regardé la semaine dernière et c'était déjà une torture pour moi. Il faut peut-être que tu penses à regarder autre chose que des comédies romantiques !

\- Clarke était d'accord pour mettre ce film alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Bellamy soupire alors que Clarke lui tire la langue. Il regarde tout de même le film. Il grimace lorsqu'il y a des scènes romantiques entre les personnages principaux. Il essaye de s'occuper en rongeant ses ongles et en jouant avec sa montre. Il se gratte le sourcil, la joue, le menton, tout pour avoir autre chose à faire plutôt qu'être concentré dans le film. Il étend finalement son bras sur le dossier du canapé et commence à jouer avec les cheveux blonds de Clarke. Elle ne dit rien mais sourit en continuant à regarder le film. Il la voit soupirer discrètement lorsqu'il caresse son point de pulsion avec son pouce. Clarke dérive légèrement au fur et à mesure du film et pose finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit et enroule son bras autour de ses épaules, sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le film se termine alors que Clarke esquisse un bâillement.

\- Je vais rentrer je pense, dit-elle en s'enlevant de son épaule et en s'étirant.

Bellamy hoche la tête et se lève pour voir Octavia. Celle-ci s'est endormie sur le canapé, comme à son habitude.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais déposer Octavia sur son lit. J'arrive.

\- D'accord, murmure Clarke.

Bellamy se penche et prend sa petite sœur dans ses bras en embrassant sa joue au passage. Clarke sourit en voyant cet instant de tendresse entre eux deux. Elle se lève et attend que Bellamy revienne vers elle. Il lui sourit et la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il s'appuie contre le côté de la porte et croise les bras en lui souriant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois présente, lui dit-il finalement. Octavia n'a pas pu se faire beaucoup d'amis à cause de sa maladie de cœur et je pense qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup également, répond Clarke avec un sourire. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue vous voir. Vous êtes de bonne compagnie.

\- Tu m'inclus dedans ? C'est gentil, princesse. Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy lui fait un léger sourire. Un silence s'installe. Bellamy s'approche finalement d'elle et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Il joue doucement avec celle-ci et la porte à sa bouche. Il embrasse l'une de ses phalanges en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke sent son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et des chatouillements dans son ventre. Bellamy soutient son regard, rendant les jambes de Clarke tremblantes. Il relâche finalement sa main et se penche vers elle en embrassant sa joue.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il rentre dans sa maison en lui souriant au passage alors qu'elle reste sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant quoi faire. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils se tournent autour et il vient de faire le premier pas. Elle ne veut pas finir la soirée de cette façon. Tout sauf ça.

Elle se précipite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Bellamy, qui était jusqu'alors dans le couloir, se retourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et se précipite vers lui. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans demander son consentement. Elle ne sent pas Bellamy réagir contre ses lèvres et prend soudainement peur. Si ça se trouve il ne souhaite qu'être son ami, rien de plus. Elle commence à se reculer mais il réagit enfin en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, caressant sa nuque au passage. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas et continue de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Clarke sourit alors qu'il commence à rire.

\- Tu es vraiment surprenante, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- À la semaine prochaine, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais Bellamy l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se retourne pour partir. Elle ouvre la porte et se tourne vers lui juste avant de sortir de la maison.

\- Au fait, cette histoire de café…

\- Oui ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est un rendez-vous.

Il rit alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre et sort finalement de la maison. C'est la première fois qu'elle ose quelque chose comme ça et elle en est heureuse. Enfin.

Futur – 27 ans

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Clarke sursaute violemment en mettant sa main sur son cœur alors qu'elle voit tous ses amis surgir devant elle. Elle regarde en l'air et aperçoit tous les ballons rouges et blancs autour d'elle avec le chiffre « 27 » écrit dessus. Octavia apparait devant son champ de vision en souriant.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Clarke !

\- Octavia ? demande finalement Clarke, les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien-sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke s'apprête à lui répondre mais Bellamy surgit devant elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant rapidement. « Joyeux anniversaire princesse », chuchote-t-il. Il lui fait une légère étreinte alors que Clarke se retourne de moitié vers Octavia.

\- Raven m'a dit que tu avais un problème de respiration et qu'il fallait que j'aille chez toi, dit-elle en regardant Octavia.

\- Ah, tu parles de ça… répond la concernée en grimaçant. En fait, il fallait qu'on t'attire ici pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Raven n'a trouvé que cette excuse.

\- Elle aurait dû trouver autre chose ! la sermonne Bellamy en caressant les cheveux de Clarke.

Clarke soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'Octavia est en pleine forme. Elle se sépare finalement de Bellamy pour remercier tous ses amis autour d'elle. Elle prend dans ses bras Raven en la disputant gentiment. Elle remercie Wick pour le cadeau qu'il vient de lui offrir.

\- Un baby phone… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu sais que je ne suis pas enceinte, Wick ?

\- Je sais, mais ça ne saurait tarder non ? Bellamy est plutôt vieux, il faudrait peut-être que vous y songiez.

\- On en a parlé, répond Clarke en rougissant. On vient tout juste de se fiancer, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Elle se détourne d'eux pour prendre dans ses bras le petit ami d'Octavia, Lincoln. Clarke s'est directement bien entendu avec lui lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, il y a quatre ans. Il est comme un grand frère pour elle. Elle s'approche pour finir de Monty et Jasper alors qu'ils lui tendent un cadeau, qu'elle déballe immédiatement.

\- Un… tire-lait.

\- C'est sympa comme cadeau hein ? demande Jasper en souriant. C'est quand tu allaiteras ton futur bébé Blake.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas enceinte, pas vrai ? Vous commencez tous à m'inquiéter…

\- On a eu une petite conversation avec Bellamy il y a quelques semaines. Il semble réellement y penser donc on s'est dit que c'était le moment pour te le dire.

\- Peut-être que je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui alors…

Monty et Jasper éclatent de rire en s'éloignant d'elle alors qu'elle se gratte la joue. Elle est en couple depuis plusieurs années avec Bellamy et elle a pensé à avoir un enfant, c'est vrai… mais ils viennent tout juste de se fiancer. Elle veut faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Elle salue les quelques personnes qui restent alors qu'ils lui apportent un gros gâteau. Elle souffle ses bougies tandis que ses amis applaudissent bruyamment. Elle rit avec eux et mange en leur compagnie. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle pour essayer de voir où est passé Bellamy mais ne le trouve pas. Elle parle finalement quelques minutes avec Octavia.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que tu vas fixer la date du mariage ? demande cette dernière à Clarke.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas pressés. On verra en temps voulu. Et toi, quand est-ce que sera ta première échographie ?

\- Dans deux semaines, répond Octavia. Je suis pressée de voir ce bout de chou.

\- Est-ce que tu devines le sexe du bébé ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Du moment qu'il se porte bien, ça me va. Mais Lincoln pense que ce sera une fille.

Clarke sourit en plantant un baiser sur sa joue et part vers la cuisine. Elle pioche quelques miettes du gâteau en regardant devant elle. Elle est vraiment heureuse pour Octavia. Sans cette greffe de cœur, elle n'aurait jamais pu se marier et bientôt être mère. Le père de Clarke serait réellement heureux du parcours de sa fille ainsi que celui d'Octavia.

Clarke sent des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et quelqu'un nicher son visage dans son cou. Elle sourit en mettant ses bras par-dessus ceux de son fiancé. Il plante quelques baisers dans son cou.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse de ta soirée ? lui demande-t-il.

\- C'est parfait, répond-elle. Même si j'ai eu quelques cadeaux… étranges.

Elle se retourne dans les bras de Bellamy alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en le regardant.

\- J'ai reçu un baby-phone, une machine à biberon et des couches pour bébés. Tu m'expliques ?

Bellamy pince ses lèvres en regardant ailleurs quelques instants, ses jours commençant à rougir. Clarke sourit en le voyant réagir de cette façon. Elle avance son visage et embrasse doucement sa joue en se rapprochant de sa bouche. Il tourne finalement la tête vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant à son baiser. Clarke se recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le comptoir. Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses joues en continuant le baiser et se sépare pour reprendre son souffle. Il pose son front contre celui de Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-il finalement. Je leur ai juste dit que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec toi m'a traversé l'esprit mais cela ne veut pas dire maintenant. Je ne te mets pas la pression, je ne ferais jamais ça.

\- Bellamy, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, pas vrai ? dit-elle en reculant son visage et en le regardant.

\- Est-ce que c'est un piège ? dit-il avec un regard sceptique.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, répond-elle en riant. En tout cas, tout ce que je voulais te dire… c'est que je suis pressée d'avoir un mini Blake qui court partout dans notre appartement. D'ailleurs, on a déjà les couches et le baby-phone !

Bellamy rit à la blague de Clarke en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il murmure « tu es parfaite » sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rigole. Elle se sépare doucement.

\- On m'a aussi offert un tire-lait, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je peux m'occuper de ça à la fin de la soirée, répond-il en embrassant lentement son cou alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

 _(Bellamy et Clarke se sont servis du baby phone comme d'un talkie-walkie durant une année… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réellement utile lors de la naissance d'Augustus)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Encore un nouveau chapitre sur NDB, et oui ! Je suis moi-même impressionnée par ces publications. Est-ce que cela vous dérange que ce ne soit pas une publication ponctuelle ? Préférez-vous seulement un chapitre par semaine ?**

 **Bon, en tout cas, j'aimerais vraiment faire un petit mot pour les guest qui commentent ma fiction puisque je n'en parle pas assez : vous êtes formidables. J'aimerais réellement vous répondre personnellement mais malheureusement je ne peux pas… mais en tout cas merci à Nanoush, MyNameIsLalo, Bellaaarke, Imoushka, LoulouFR, Perrinou...**

 **D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais remercier** **qui a parlé de ma fiction dans la sienne : « Little wolf princess ». Je vous conseille réellement cette fiction, que j'ai commencé récemment. Ce fut un réel coup de cœur, elle mérite le coup d'œil !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	22. Chapitre 22 - Relation secrète

**#22 Après le 1x08. Bellamy et Clarke développent une amitié et deviennent de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent une relation. Ils vont essayer de tout faire pour cacher leur amour, ne voulant pas que ça affecte la vie du camp** de Liberty.

* * *

Clarke sort de sa tente et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour _le_ trouver. Elle croise le regard de quelques amis mais regarde du côté de la barrière. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle _le_ voit en train de parler avec Miller et rire à ses côtés. Elle fixe ses dents blanches et droites et sa fossette au menton.

Bellamy et Clarke commencent peu à peu à devenir amis après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle l'a pardonné pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Il s'est qualifié lui-même de monstre alors qu'elle sait que c'est faux, qu'il n'est qu'un être humain comme tout le monde. Quelques jours après, il y a eu le jour de l'Unité. Il lui faisait quelques blagues et elle riait avec lui comme si plus rien autour n'existait. Il est le seul à lui dire la vérité même si elle ne l'apprécie pas, il est le seul à la contredire lorsque ses plans ne valent pas la peine. Il est le seul à être différent avec elle.

\- Bellamy ! interpelle-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci arrête sa conversation avec Miller et se tourne vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Clarke s'approche de lui.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, princesse.

\- Désolée, répond-elle rapidement. Il fallait juste que je te prévienne qu'il n'y avait plus d'algues rouges pour soigner mes patients. Il faut qu'on retourne en chercher.

\- Maintenant ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Selon Monty il y aura de l'orage en fin de journée.

\- Je sais, répond-elle en soupirant. Mais il ne faut pas attendre. C'est vital pour notre survie.

\- D'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je vais envoyer un groupe de deux personnes pour aller en chercher.

\- Je suis la seule à savoir à quoi cela ressemble avec Finn. Il faut absolument que j'y aille.

\- Hors de question, Clarke.

Celle-ci soupire en croisant les bras. Elle savait qu'il allait répondre non, qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle n'y aille pas. Même s'il dit s'en foutre complètement d'elle, elle sait très bien que tout ceci est faux. Il ne veut pas que sa _princesse_ se blesse ou soit malade. De plus, elle vient tout juste de parler de Finn, ce qui va le rendre encore plus en colère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour y aller, lui dit-elle. Je suis le médecin du camp, je sais où l'algue se trouve.

\- Justement, tu es le seul médecin du camp, on a besoin de toi ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, comment est-ce qu'on fera ?

\- J'ai enseigné à Octavia mon savoir, ne t'en fais pas. Si je meurs, tout ira bien. J'attends juste que tu m'assignes quelqu'un pour venir avec moi. Choisis qui tu veux.

Bellamy hausse ses sourcils avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tourne finalement vers Miller en lui chuchotant quelques mots. Celui-ci acquiesce et lui tend son arme à feu. Bellamy fait passer l'arme derrière son dos alors que Miller part.

\- On y va ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Clarke.

\- Avec toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te dévouer pour faire tout le travail…

\- Je suis la personne la plus compétente au cas où il arriverait quelque chose. Je suis aussi le seul à pouvoir te donner des ordres.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle en grossissant les yeux. Personne ne peut me donner d'ordres, surtout pas de toi. J'en ai marre de ton égo surdimensionné.

\- Tu adores ce trait de caractère chez moi, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Clarke soupire d'énervement et se dirige vers la forêt sans même l'attendre. Elle entend ses pas la suivre de très près mais elle est heureuse de ne pas l'entendre parler à tout va. Elle déteste lorsqu'il lui impose son pouvoir, comme si elle était un vulgaire toutou qui faisait tout ce qu'il lui dictait de faire. Elle n'est pas toutes ces filles qui feraient tout pour lui juste pour pouvoir se glisser dans son pantalon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'il doit obtenir tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Arrête d'être dans tes pensées, Clarke, lui dit-il finalement. C'est très mauvais pour les blondes de trop réfléchir.

\- Tu as décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui, Bellamy ? demande-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- C'est devenu mon activité préféré maintenant, lui avoue-t-il. Tu es la seule à me tenir tête, j'aime bien ça.

\- Et bien habitues-toi.

Bellamy sourit alors que Clarke essaye de garder un visage neutre. Elle regarde autour d'elle et s'accroupit dès qu'elle voit des plantes qui peuvent aider pour la médecine. Bellamy se plaint à chaque seconde, disant qu'elle leur fait perdre trop de temps. Ils arrivent finalement tous les deux vers le lac alors que Clarke pousse un cri de victoire. Elle se précipite alors que Bellamy croise les bras et la regarde faire. Elle avance dans l'eau jusqu'à sa taille et prend doucement l'algue rouge dans ses bras. Elle en prend un peu plus que nécessaire et revient vers Bellamy. Il lui tend le sac à dos et l'ouvre tandis qu'elle fourre les algues dedans.

\- On devrait peut-être regarder s'il y a des baies à ramener, dit-elle finalement en se redressant.

\- Non, princesse. Je te signale qu'il nous faut plus d'une heure pour rentrer au camp et l'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater.

\- S'il te plait ! supplie-t-elle. On ne sera pas obligé de retourner chercher des provisions comme ça !

\- Très bien mais fait vite !

Elle lui fait un grand sourire victorieux alors qu'il lâche un petit soupir. Clarke est la seule à pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle veut de lui.

Bellamy et Clarke restent quelques minutes de plus à cueillir des baies et des plantes pour concocter du thé dans le futur. Bellamy entend soudainement un coup de tonnerre et regarde Clarke avec un air de panique.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, tout de suite ! grogne-t-il.

Clarke ne cherche même pas à argumenter lorsqu'il prend son bras entre ses doigts et la tire en avant. Elle essaye de ne pas trébucher et marche près de lui. Des gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber sur ses cheveux et sur ses joues alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et qu'un éclair surgit près d'eux. Bellamy grogne de nouveau et Clarke essaye d'enlever les gouttes de pluie de ses yeux. Il pleut des cordes au bout de seulement quelques secondes. Clarke sent ses cheveux complètement trempés dégouliner dans son dos. Elle met ses bras autour de son corps et frotte de haut en bas en essayant de se réchauffer. Il fait très froid, elle est sur le point de défaillir.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, lui dit finalement Bellamy en haussant le ton, essayant de couvrir le clapotis des gouttes d'eau.

\- On ne peut pas passer la nuit en dehors du camp ! lui dit-elle. Il faut qu'on rentre rapidement, c'est tout !

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Clarke ! Tes lèvres sont complétement bleues à cause du froid !

\- Je demanderais à Finn de les réchauffer, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Bellamy lui lance à un regard noir en reprenant son bras. Clarke le suit et devine immédiatement la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigent. Il lâche son bras et s'abaissent pour ouvrir la trappe du bunker. Clarke frisonne en reconnaissant celui dans lequel elle était avec Finn et Charlotte.

Bellamy la laisse passer devant lui et entre à son tour, refermant la trappe. Clarke regarde le matelas et les couvertures sur le sol et sautille d'impatience. Elle frictionne ses bras dans le but de se réchauffer alors que Bellamy s'approche d'elle. Il pose ses deux mains sur ses bras et essaye de lui procurer également un peu de chaleur, à sa grande surprise.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Mieux quand je serais sous la couverture, dit-elle en grelottant.

\- Tu ne peux pas te glisser sous les couvertures avec tes vêtements trempés, lui dit-il. Tu risques de tomber vraiment malade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

Il s'éloigne d'un pas et semble réfléchir quelques secondes. Finalement, il prend l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le passe au-dessus de sa tête. Clarke laisse ses yeux dériver vers ses abdominaux quelques secondes mais commence à réagir lorsqu'il défait le bouton de son pantalon.

\- Arrête ! s'exclame-t-elle avec la voix tremblante. Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Si on ne veut pas mourir de froid cette nuit il faut qu'on combine nos chaleurs corporelles, lui dit-il avec une évidence dans la voix. Je croyais que c'était toi le médecin.

\- Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas le faire… avec toi, dit-elle avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi, tu penses ne pas pouvoir me résister ? dit-il avec un sourire au coin des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Alors déshabille-toi, princesse.

Clarke attend quelques secondes mais décide de ne pas se dégonfler. Elle a vraiment froid et l'idée d'être sous les couvertures décide pour elle. Elle enlève son t-shirt alors que Bellamy enlève son pantalon et se glisse sous les couvertures. Clarke retire rapidement son jean et reste en sous-vêtements, hésitant à l'approcher. Bellamy relève finalement la tête et la regarde de haut en bas. Clarke rougit sous son regard. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a couché avec personne alors qu'il a déjà couché avec la moitié du camp. Elle sait que son ventre n'est pas aussi plat que toutes les autres.

\- Clarke, tu es parfaite, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu le seras peut-être moins en revanche si tu perds tes doigts de pied.

Clarke pouffe légèrement de rire et s'approche de lui. Elle se couche à côté de lui et soupire d'aise en sentant la chaleur autour d'elle. Cependant, ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle frotte ses mains contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bras de Bellamy entourer sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle en essayant de se reculer.

\- Tu es complétement gelée, lui dit-il. Laisse-toi faire.

Clarke aimerait argumenter mais elle sent la chaleur du bras de Bellamy sur son corps et cela lui fait vraiment du bien. Bellamy passe ses deux bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle le laisse l'attirer contre lui. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle en les gardant dans son dos tandis qu'elle plaque ses bras contre son torse.

\- N'en profite pas trop, murmure-t-elle.

Elle entend son rire contre ses oreilles alors qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Elle plaque son visage contre son cou et frotte son nez pour le réchauffer. Elle tend ses lèvres vers sa peau pour les réchauffer elles aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'embrasser dans le cou ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Je réchauffe mes lèvres, je ne fais pas exprès.

\- Je peux y remédier si tu veux.

Elle recule son visage et fronce les sourcils en le regardant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui dit. Elle voit finalement ses yeux dériver vers ses lèvres alors qu'elle sent son cœur s'emballer.

\- C'est juste parce qu'on meurt de froid, lui dit-elle en l'avertissant.

\- Je ne pensais jamais que tu allais accepter, dit-il en riant.

\- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

Elle met sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre son visage. Bellamy aplatit ses lèvres contre les siennes en la serrant immédiatement contre lui et en liant ses jambes avec les siennes. Clarke ouvre les lèvres lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Bellamy sur ses lèvres et enroule sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser n'est ni tendre ni romantique. C'est un baiser rempli de passion et de dominance de l'un sur l'autre. Clarke pose ses orteils sur les pieds de Bellamy alors qu'il se recule rapidement.

\- Tu as les pieds gelés ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que je les pose sur ta peau ! réplique-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en train de me contredire ?

\- Parce que tu poses tes pieds glacés sur moi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais en train de t'embrasser. Je suis vraiment une abrutie parfois.

\- Comme si tu ne voulais pas recommencer…

\- Non !

Bellamy sourit et capture de nouveau des lèvres entre les siennes. Clarke passe ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et les tire violemment, le faisant gémir. Elle sourit alors qu'il déplace sa main et la pose sur ses fesses. Clarke frappe sa main alors qu'il rit dans sa bouche. Clarke mordille doucement sa lèvre et se sépare finalement.

\- Je crois que mes lèvres vont bien maintenant, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas les miennes, dit-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Tu viens de me mordre.

\- Toujours en train de te plaindre…

Clarke niche de nouveau son visage contre lui et ferme les yeux. Elle s'endort en sentant le pouce de Bellamy faire des cercles sur sa peau.

Ils rentrèrent le lendemain au camp sans parler une seule fois de leur baiser échangé et sans évoquer le fait qu'ils aimeraient recommencer.

 **[…]**

Bellamy taille la pierre qu'il tient dans ses mains avec l'aide de son couteau en regardant au loin. Finn et Clarke sont en train d'avoir une discussion houleuse à quelques mètres de lui et ça commence à l'énerver. Ils se tiennent près l'un de l'autre et Finn vient de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Cela fait un mois depuis la fois dans le bunker. Bellamy et Clarke se sont considérablement rapprochés grâce à ces évènements mais Bellamy essaye de ne pas rester plus de quelques minutes avec elle. Il repense sans cesse aux lèvres de sa co-leader sur les siennes et ça le rend complétement fou.

\- Merde ! s'écrie-t-il alors qu'une entaille apparait dans le creux de sa main.

Il baisse le regard vers sa blessure alors que du sang tombe sur le sol. Il lève la tête et soupire lorsque Clarke se précipite vers lui. Elle prend sa main dans la sienne et l'observe une petite seconde.

\- Viens dans la tente d'infirmerie avec moi, lui dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, laisse-tomber, répond-il en serrant sa main, comme si ce n'était pas important.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Elle l'entraine vers la tente d'infirmerie et lui ordonne de s'assoir sur la table en métal. Il écoute ses ordres alors qu'elle revient vers lui et se place entre ses jambes. Elle prend la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et commence à tapoter son coton contre la plaie. Bellamy lève les yeux vers elle. C'est la première fois que le visage de Clarke est un peu plus haut que le sien, dû au fait qu'il soit assis.

\- Je vais sans doute te faire des points de suture, je suis désolée.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Clarke prend l'aiguille et le fil sur le côté et commence à relier la blessure de Bellamy. Celui-ci la fixe en regardant la courbe de son nez, ses yeux bleus et le contour de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Clarke dérivent rapidement sur son visage alors que ses joues se teintent de rouge. Elle se racle la gorge et continue son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien, répond-il rapidement. Je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais et je me suis coupé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

\- Toi, murmure-t-il.

Clarke arrête son travail et le regarde dans les yeux. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke et ressent une chaleur se diffuser dans son ventre. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, c'est la première fois qu'il veut embrasser une femme une seconde fois.

Clarke s'écarte de lui et prend le bandage sur le côté. Elle l'enroule autour de sa main en continuant à lui parler.

\- Je parlais avec Finn, lui explique-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je le sais, répond-il. Vous étiez proches, ça m'a juste… agacé.

Clarke finit son bandage et laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle commence à se reculer mais Bellamy est beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Clarke ne réagit pas au tout début mais se rapproche de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Bellamy décide de tout lui avouer.

\- Depuis cette nuit dans le bunker, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, murmure-t-il en la regardant. Je n'arrête pas de penser à tes lèvres sur les miennes ou…

\- Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec une personne jusqu'à cette nuit. Clarke, tu es la seule qui me connait réellement sur ce camp. Tu es la seule personne que je protège avec Octavia.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un, répond-elle en le regardant. Tu te trouveras une autre fille d'ici quelques jours et tu m'auras oublié.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Clarke baisse les yeux vers lui en remontant ses mains sur ses joues. Elle caresse ses pommettes bien dessinées et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il se lèche les lèvres, signe qu'il veut l'embrasser. Elle hésite quelques secondes et finalement s'avance vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser n'est plus passionnel ou chaotique. Celui-ci est préparé et tendre, comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux ce moment depuis toujours. Clarke approfondit le baiser en gémissant alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Il se relève subitement alors que Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il la retourne et la pose sur la table en métal.

Leur première nuit ensemble a été rapide et précipité, dû au lieu incongru dans lequel ils étaient… mais c'était la meilleure nuit que Bellamy ait passé avec quelqu'un.

 **[…]**

Bellamy donne des ordres à l'un de ses amis pour continuer à travailler le bois. Il éponge son front plein de sueur en soupirant. Il vient de passer une journée infernale et tout ce dont il a besoin serait de s'affaler dans son lit.

Il se dirige vers sa tente mais une main intercepte soudainement son bras alors qu'on le tire sur le côté, vers un coin sombre. Il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes. Il sourit en prenant Clarke dans ses bras et en l'embrassant férocement.

\- Tu avais tant besoin de me voir ? demande-t-il en reposant Clarke au sol.

\- Je voulais te toucher et t'embrasser depuis ce matin, dit-elle en riant. J'en ai marre de devoir le faire en cachette.

\- Un peu de patience, lui dit-il en tapotant le bout de son nez. Cela ne fait qu'un mois. En plus ça rajoute un peu de piment à notre couple, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle hoche la tête en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant. Bellamy se sépare rapidement d'elle pour regarder le camp. Il n'y a presque personne en train de travailler, il fait bientôt nuit. Il prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la tire avec lui vers sa tente. Il entend le rire cristallin de Clarke à son oreille et ça le rend fou.

Ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans sa tente et reprennent d'assaut les lèvres de l'autre. Bellamy soulève Clarke de terre alors qu'elle embrasse langoureusement son cou. Il la dépose sur son matelas et la surplombe avec son corps. Clarke enlève rapidement son t-shirt et le jette sur le côté. Bellamy embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- On n'a pas le temps, gémit-elle sous sa bouche.

Il sourit en l'embrassant et en parcourant son corps de ses mains. Son objectif principal n'est même pas de prendre du plaisir mais de lui en procurer le plus possible. Il défait le pantalon de Clarke et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Clarke agrippe son t-shirt et le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête, caressant au passage ses larges épaules. Bellamy glisse sa main sur l'une de ses cuisses et la caresse par-dessus ses sous-vêtements.

\- Je te fais à ce point de l'effet ? demande-t-il dans son oreille en sentant l'excitation de Clarke à travers le tissu.

\- Je te l'ai dit, murmure-t-elle en frissonnant. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée.

Bellamy sourit à sa réponse et enlève la dernière barrière entre ses doigts et l'intimité de Clarke. Celle-ci gémit bruyamment alors qu'il l'embrasse, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle le repousse finalement et enlève rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. Elle pousse ses hanches vers lui alors qu'il rit.

\- Tu sais que j'aime prendre mon temps normalement, lui dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bellamy…

\- Supplie-moi, princesse. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- S'il te plait, gémit-elle en attrapant sa nuque et en l'embrassant.

Bellamy sourit dans le baiser alors que leur corps ne font désormais plus qu'un. Les hanches de Clarke répondent automatiquement aux siennes et bougent en rythme avec lui. Bellamy enfouit son visage dans son cou en suçant son lobe d'oreille alors qu'elle gémit à plusieurs reprises son nom. Elle griffe son dos plusieurs fois, sans aucun ménagement. Bellamy prend finalement ses mains et les plaque au-dessus de son corps, accélérant la cadence de son bassin. Bellamy sourit en voyant le corps de Clarke se tordre sous le plaisir. Il relâche ses mains alors qu'elle les fait passer dans ses cheveux noirs, l'attirant jusqu'à sa bouche pour pousser son dernier gémissement à l'unisson avec celui de Bellamy.

Quelques minutes après, Clarke pose sa joue sur le torse de Bellamy alors que celui-ci joue avec ses cheveux. Elle lève la tête et le regarde.

\- Il faudra qu'on leur dise un jour.

\- Je sais, dit-il en soupirant. Je n'ai pas encore envie de quitter notre bulle, c'est tout. Ils seront tous là à nous poser pleins de questions…

\- On s'en fiche. On pourra enfin être ensemble quand on veut.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'approche et l'embrasse lentement. Elle a complètement raison. Il veut montrer aux autres son amour pour Clarke.

 **[…]**

Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend quelques cris en dehors de sa tente. Elle sort rapidement et voit le groupe habituel de chasseurs revenir : Bellamy, Miller et Murphy. Ceux-ci portent un gros cochon du bout de leurs doigts alors que tout le monde applaudit et saute de joie. Cela fait très longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas attrapé une aussi grosse proie que celle-ci. Tout le monde pourra enfin manger à sa faim.

Beaucoup de personne sautent dans les bras de Miller et Bellamy. Clarke approche avec un grand sourire vers lui mais Mel saute soudainement dans ses bras en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Bellamy regarde rapidement Clarke en secouant la tête, comme pour lui dire de ne pas approcher. Il enroule finalement ses bras autour de Mel en la serrant contre elle, en continuant à regarder Clarke. Celle-ci sent des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux et recule finalement pas à pas, retournant dans sa tente. À peine entrée dans celle-ci, elle prend le chiffon qui lui sert d'oreiller et le jette à l'autre bout de la tente. Elle s'assoit sur le lit en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Elle sait très bien que ça aurait été étrange de sauter dans les bras de Bellamy alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés bien s'entendre pour les autres. Elle sait que leur relation aurait été découverte mais elle ne demande que ça. Elle s'en fiche qu'il y ait Finn ou encore Mel. Elle se fiche des autres.

Elle entend le bruit de sa tente s'ouvrir mais elle ne relève pas la tête. Elle frotte simplement ses paupières closes.

\- Clarke…

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle lève la tête et la regarde. Elle voit passer de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais elle s'en contrefiche désormais. C'est lui qui a voulu garder cette relation secrète. Il faut qu'il assume les conséquences de son choix.

\- Cela fait trois mois, Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, c'est compris ?

\- Tu te rends compte ce que ça serait de révéler notre relation ? dit-il à son tour. Finn sera dévasté, Mel va devenir folle… et tout le monde va douter de nos capacités à gérer un camp tous les deux.

\- Je m'en fiche, ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ! Nous n'avons pas à cacher ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre !

\- Tiens, parlons des sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un et l'autre alors. Si je m'en rappelle bien, je t'ai dit il y a deux semaines que je t'aimais mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Donc tu te venges ? Bravo, Bellamy, c'est une réaction très adulte.

Bellamy soupire en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant ailleurs. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressasser les paroles de Clarke ce jour-là. Elle lui a dit qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour lui mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore dire ces mots. Cela l'a complètement détruit.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste continuer notre relation ? demande-t-il en frottant son visage. On verra en temps voulu ce qu'on…

\- Non.

Bellamy lève la tête vers elle et la regarde. Celle-ci a les yeux complètement mouillés et rouges et se tord les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as honte de moi mais je ne peux continuer à faire ça, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Clarke…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ?

Bellamy la regarde sans savoir quoi faire. Il voulait juste garder cette relation secrète parce qu'elle était merveilleuse. C'est la première fois qu'il était réellement en couple et tout se passait très bien entre eux, il ne voulait pas briser le cocon qui s'était formé entre les deux… et maintenant elle pense qu'il ne l'aime pas assez pour dévoiler cette relation.

Clarke se rassoit sur le lit en lui tournant le dos. Il soupire finalement et se retourne, sortant de la tente de Clarke pour rejoindre la sienne.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sort de sa tente en regardant le feu de camp devant lui. Il sourit en voyant à peu près tout le monde autour, comme Octavia et Lincoln ou encore Raven et Finn. Il dérive son regard et voit Clarke, son menton sur ses genoux. Elle est toute seule et fixe le feu, comme si ses pensées dérivaient ailleurs.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils ne se sont pas touchés ou embrassés. Ils font tout pour s'éviter, comme si c'était trop dur pour eux ne serait-ce que de se regarder. Mais ce soir, Bellamy compte changer ça.

Il s'approche du feu de camp et croise rapidement son regard. Elle baisse la tête et continue à regarder les flammes, ses joues prenant une légère couleur. Bellamy contourne le feu jusqu'à arriver derrière elle. Il attend quelques secondes et s'assoit doucement en plaçant une jambe de part et d'autre du corps de Clarke. Il voit celle-ci se tendre mais il tend ses bras en avant et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Il l'attire contre son torse en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Celle-ci continue à regarder le feu mais Bellamy aperçoit son sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde, dit-elle finalement.

Bellamy lève la tête et voit le regard que tout le monde leur jette. Finn et Mel leur font un regard noir mais les autres sont tous en train de sourire, comme s'ils attendaient ce moment depuis toujours. Bellamy resserre son emprise sur Clarke et embrasse doucement son épaule.

\- Je m'en fiche, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis là maintenant.

Clarke hoche la tête et niche finalement son visage dans le cou de Bellamy. Son odeur de menthe et de bois lui avait manqué. Ces trois jours sans lui parler ont été horrible. Elle n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit.

Elle se rend maintenant compte de l'addiction que Bellamy exerce sur elle. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder ou le toucher. Elle devient jalouse dès qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre et veut être avec lui à chaque minute et à chaque seconde.

Elle tend ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrasse tendrement sous l'oreille. Elle pose ses mains par-dessus celles de Bellamy et caresse doucement ses phalanges. Elle sourit dans son cou en ressentant la familière sensation de fourmillements dans son ventre.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle.

Elle attend quelques secondes et recule son visage pour pouvoir le regarder. Celui-ci fixe les flammes avec un grand sourire, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Je te vois tu sais, dit-elle en riant. Je sais que tu souris.

\- Moi ? demande-t-il en feignant l'innocence. Pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit, je crois que je te déteste.

Il rit en tournant son visage vers elle et en la regardant. Il se penche et embrasse doucement le bout de son nez alors qu'elle sourit. Elle se lèche finalement les lèvres, lui intimant silencieusement de l'embrasser. Il se penche de nouveau et prend sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Clarke répond frénétiquement au baiser, heureuse de sentir de nouveau la sensation de l'embrasser. Il embrasse finalement sa joue et approche sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il.

Elle sourit alors qu'il place finalement son visage dans son cou, embrassant délicatement sa peau. De la chair de poule se forme sur ses bras alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et apprécie tout simplement la sensation d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, sans n'avoir à plus se cacher.

 **[…]**

Clarke repousse Bellamy de son corps alors qu'il rit et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle gémit tandis qu'il continue ses baisers. Clarke soupire et ouvre finalement les yeux, l'embrassant pour la première fois de la matinée en retour. Bellamy commence à jouer avec la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle le repousse au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles sans me voir, lui dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- C'est très gentil… mais laisse-moi dormir. C'est à cause de toi si je suis à moitié comateuse.

\- Comment ça ? répond celui-ci en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu étais beaucoup trop sauvage hier soir, dit-elle en roulant sur le côté.

\- Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre à en croire tes gémissements, répond-il en embrassant son épaule nue. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller plus…

\- Tais-toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant et en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Et passe-moi mon t-shirt.

\- Quand on est bien élevée on dit « s'il te plait ».

\- _S'il te plait_ , murmure-t-elle de la même façon qu'hier soir, lorsqu'il embrassait son corps de haut en bas.

Elle commence à rire lorsqu'elle voit le regard intense que Bellamy lui lance, comme s'il voulait lui faire dire ces mots une nouvelle fois. Il aime lorsqu'elle commence à le supplier lorsqu'ils sont au lit tous les deux.

Bellamy se penche et prend le t-shirt de Clarke en lui tendant. Il se penche finalement en l'embrassant une dernière fois et se retourne pour partir de la tente. Les yeux de Clarke s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle voit les griffures qu'elle lui a laissées la veille. Son dos est rempli de marques rouges et blanches.

\- Bellamy, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en lui montrant son t-shirt sur le sol.

\- Je ne vais pas en mettre, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il fait au moins 40 degrés dehors.

\- Le problème c'est que je t'ai laissé quelques marques hier soir…

Il fronce les sourcils et tourne le plus possible sa tête pour voir le haut de son dos. Il aperçoit une multitude de griffures sur ses épaules alors qu'il écarquille ses yeux, choqué par toutes ces marques.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu m'as détruit le dos, Clarke !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire cette chose avec ta langue, murmure-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je ne vais pas mettre de t-shirt pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu n'es pas une princesse au lit !

\- C'est de ta faute ! s'écrie-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle se rend compte de sa tenue lorsqu'il baisse son regard vers elle et se lèche les lèvres. Elle n'a même pas mis son t-shirt lorsqu'il lui a donné, elle se retrouve donc seulement en sous-vêtements devant lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas que le camp pense que nous ne sommes ensemble que pour le sexe, explique-t-elle finalement. Il n'y a pas que ça entre nous mais en voyant ça… ils vont savoir ce qu'on fait et ça m'énerve.

\- Nous sommes des adultes, dit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Ils savent que nous sommes plus qu'au stade bisous et câlins. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes.

\- Je veux être la seule à savoir que ces griffures se trouvent sur ton dos, c'est compris ?

Bellamy hoche finalement la tête en riant. Il ne savait pas à quel point Clarke pouvait être possessive mais il aime bien ça.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est seulement parce que mon torse est irrésistible et que toutes les filles du camp vont baver sur mon corps.

\- Je ne sais pas… est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je me balade dans cette tenue dans tout le camp ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

Bellamy grogne et prend possession de ses lèvres, signifiant un « non » affirmatif. Clarke répond à son baiser et il la pousse gentiment vers le lit. Il s'écrase sur elle alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Les doigts de Clarke recommencent à griffer le dos de Bellamy alors qu'il embrasse sa poitrine par-dessus le soutien-gorge. Ils entendent soudainement Miller leur crier « BELLAMY ! ON DOIT Y ALLER ! » alors qu'ils commencent à rire. Bellamy se détache de la bouche de Clarke et répond à son ami.

\- Laisse-nous dix bonnes minutes ! lui dit-il.

\- Plutôt quinze ! s'exclame Clarke en riant.

\- On va dire vingt ! répond à son tour Bellamy en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils rient lorsque Miller grommelle plusieurs mots incompréhensibles en s'éloignant rapidement de la tente, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de les entendre. C'est vrai quoi, il en a marre d'entendre les rugissements de Clarke à tout bout de champ. _Elle ne doit pas être une princesse au lit_ , pense-t-il subitement.

* * *

 **Hey ! Je sais que vous avez un peu de mal avec les OS sur le monde de The 100 mais j'étais plutôt fière de celui-ci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les relations secrètes entre Bellamy et Clarke... mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous donnerais la liste au prochain chapitre des OS sur lequel je suis en train de plancher. Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être jeudi, mais ce ne sera pas un OS que quelqu'un m'a proposé mais un vieil OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques semaines. Je vais le poster pour me donner le temps d'écrire les votre, si ça ne vous dérange pas !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	23. Chapitre 23 - Sous le parapluie

**#23 Il pleut des cordes et il y a assez de place pour moi sous ton parapluie donc pourrais-tu faire ton gentleman même si je ne te connais pas ?**

* * *

Clarke continue à flâner dans le magasin en entendant la pluie battante au dehors. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle n'ose pas sortir. Elle est venue à pied et n'a pas rapporté son parapluie avec elle, ne sachant rien de la tempête qui se préparait. Elle regarde l'heure et grimace en voyant 8 heures passé.

\- Le magasin va fermer ses portes dans quelques minutes, dit une voix sortant des hauts parleurs. Prière de vous diriger vers la sortie.

Clarke grogne alors qu'elle suit les directives. Elle s'arrête devant la sortie et regarde au dehors. L'orage est vraiment violent. Elle sort son portable de sa poche et voit le manque de réseaux. Elle n'a même pas une seule barre de réseau. Elle souffle un grand coup en essayant de chercher un abri. Rien. Tant pis.

Elle ouvre la porte du magasin et sort en trombe. Elle resserre son gilet sur ses bras et place ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme si cela fonctionnait réellement. Elle a 10 minutes de marche jusqu'à chez elle, elle peut le faire.

Elle avance sous la pluie et se retrouve, une minute plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinants et le corps trempé de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle commence à grelotter, elle s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit finalement un homme au loin, en manteau noir et avec un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. Il regarde autour de lui en essayant de soulever son portable, comme pour capter une barre de réseau.

Clarke décide de courir dans sa direction et s'arrête devant lui, alors qu'il lève son regard vers elle.

\- Salut, prononce-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante dû au froid. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, je me demandais juste si tu attendais quelqu'un ? Parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête et le tien est vraiment grand.

\- Je… bien-sûr, j'aurais dû te le proposer bien avant.

Il s'avance vers elle alors qu'elle noue ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle s'abrite sous son parapluie, heureuse de ne plus sentir les gouttes sur le dessus de ses cheveux. Elle prend un élastique situé jusqu'alors dans sa poche et s'improvise un chignon sur son crâne. Elle le regarde finalement en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, merci.

\- De rien. Attends, tu veux tenir le parapluie pour moi s'il te plait ?

Elle accepte et prend le parapluie, touchant les doigts de son sauveur. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le détaille. Grand, brun, svelte, des yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux et des taches de rousseurs parsemant son nez. Il est vraiment attirant.

Il enlève son manteau noir alors qu'elle commence à froncer les sourcils. Il fait vraiment froid, c'est insensé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je te file mon manteau, répond-il.

\- Quoi ? Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es en t-shirt, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Et toi tu es trempée.

Il reprend le parapluie d'une main en lui tendant son manteau. Clarke hésite quelques secondes et le prend finalement dans ses bras. Elle enfile les manches une à une en soupirant. Le manteau a gardé, heureusement pour elle, la chaleur de l'homme devant elle. Elle sourit en fermant les boutons devant elle.

\- Ça va mieux ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas froid ? Tu es en t-shirt.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà connu pire. Tu étais en train de grelotter, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

Clarke lève la tête et le regarde, souriant légèrement. Il semble avoir son âge, ça fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un. Clarke est plutôt du genre solitaire.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, lui dit-il en souriant. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se présenter, au cas où on resterait des heures sous ce parapluie.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke, répond-elle en souriant. Et, bien que ta présence soit très divertissante, je ne compte pas rester plus de quelques minutes sous cette pluie.

\- Une petite douche ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, dit-il en commençant à rire.

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais un coup de tonnerre retentit. Elle se rapproche rapidement de Bellamy, posant l'une de ses mains sur son torse. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit un éclair. Elle se calme au bout de quelques secondes et entend soudainement le rire de Bellamy.

\- Tu as peur des orages ? demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle en laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps. Lorsque j'étais petite, mes parents me laissaient très souvent seule chez moi. Je me réfugiais sous la couette dès qu'il y avait de l'orage.

\- Et même toujours aujourd'hui ?

\- Exact. Ou je me réfugie dans les bras de mes amis, au choix.

\- Mes bras sont grands ouverts alors.

Elle le regarde en riant. Elle se rapproche un peu de lui lorsqu'elle sent quelques gouttes tomber sur son épaule. Elle regarde sa montre et finalement lève la tête vers Bellamy.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, lui dit-elle. J'habite à dix minutes d'ici à pied, environ. Si tu n'as rien à faire, on peut s'y réfugier quelques minutes ou heures, selon l'orage.

Elle le voit rétrécir ses yeux. Elle comprend qu'il est en train de réfléchir à sa proposition. Clarke ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Elle ne devrait pas ramener n'importe quel inconnu chez elle… mais, étrangement, elle lui fait confiance. Il ne semble pas être un danger pour elle.

\- C'est d'accord, lui dit-il. C'est vraiment gentil. J'aurais pu également t'inviter chez moi mais c'est à plus de trente minutes d'ici…

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en voiture ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ma sœur me l'a empruntée. Elle m'a déposée ici avant de partir chez son copain.

\- Elle t'a abandonné ?

\- J'étais censé repartir en taxi mais vu le temps qu'il fait… je lui enverrais un message lorsque je serais chez toi.

Clarke hoche la tête et lui donne son adresse. Ils commencent doucement à marcher sous la pluie. Bellamy essaye de ne pas bouger son parapluie mais Clarke se retrouve plusieurs fois en dehors. Au bout de quelques minutes de galère, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux en commençant à rire.

\- Garde le parapluie, dit Clarke en mettant un pas dehors. Laisse-tomber, on est bientôt arrivés.

\- Ne soit pas bête, dit Bellamy en secouant la tête. J'ai une idée mais elle ne va peut-être pas te plaire.

Elle hausse les sourcils en attendant qu'il parle. Il passe le parapluie dans sa main gauche et tend son bras droit vers Clarke. Celle-ci attend quelques secondes et comprend finalement son intention. Elle laisse échapper un petit « Oh » de sa bouche en réfléchissant. Il mord sa lèvre, attendant sa réponse. Elle hausse finalement les épaules et s'approche de lui. Cela ne va pas lui faire de mal d'être collé à un homme aussi agréable à regarder.

Il met son bras droit sur ses épaules alors qu'elle passe son bras gauche derrière son dos. Il la rapproche de lui et mettant le parapluie dans sa main droite, le soulevant au-dessus d'eux. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit que sa technique marche, les abritant parfaitement l'un et l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une si mauvaise idée, dit-il finalement en souriant.

\- Il fallait juste me le dire si tu voulais être proche de moi, dit-elle en le regardant et en riant. J'adore les câlins.

\- N'importe quoi, dit-il en souriant et en la bousculant.

Elle rit alors qu'ils commencent à marcher, le côté droit du corps de Bellamy contre le côté gauche de Clarke. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci étire son cou et pose finalement sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et resserre son emprise sur elle.

\- Est-ce que tu habites seule ? lui demande-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Oui, répond-elle. J'habitais avec l'une de mes amies mais on a eu un… différent.

\- De quel genre ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- On avait le même petit-ami sans s'en apercevoir, répond Clarke en soupirant. On l'a seulement découvert il y a quelques mois.

\- Vous ne vous vous parlez plus ?

\- On s'est reparlé le mois dernier, explique-t-elle. Nous nous sommes réconciliées, en quelque sorte. Je suis, néanmoins, toujours sans colocataire.

\- Pas de petit ami ?

\- Non, j'en ai une phobie depuis cette histoire, dit-elle en riant.

\- Ne pense pas que tous les mecs soient comme ça, lui dit doucement Bellamy. Tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui ne se comportera pas comme un connard avec toi. Il est quelque part, tu as juste à attendre.

Clarke sourit en regardant la pluie devant lui. C'est vrai qu'elle a perdu espoir après toute cette histoire avec Finn. Les paroles de Bellamy la réconfortent.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu le cherches, lui dit-il. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il te tombera dessus un jour, ou que tu viendras l'accoster pour t'abriter sous son parapluie.

Clarke arrête sa marche et le regarde, un sourire prostré sur son visage. Bellamy se rend soudainement compte de ses paroles et commence à rougir. Il se passe la main gauche derrière sa nuque en grattant ses quelques cheveux noirs.

\- C'est vraiment sorti du mauvais sens, dit-il en essayant de se justifier. Je ne voulais pas dire moi, non, je… je veux juste dire que tu tomberas dessus par hasard. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Enfin je ne sais pas, on ne peut rien prédire. Mais ce n'est… laisse-tomber.

Clarke commence à rire devant l'air embarrassé de Bellamy. Il continue à essayer de se justifier, regardant tout sauf elle. Clarke s'approche finalement et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue en souriant.

\- Merci de me faire rire, lui dit-elle.

\- À ton service, dit-il avec un petit rire mélodieux.

Ils continuent de marcher dans un silence confortable et atteignent finalement l'immeuble de Clarke. Celle-ci rentre dans le hall accompagnée de Bellamy et se dirige vers sa porte. Elle sort ses clés et l'ouvre. Bellamy et elle essuient leurs pieds sur le paillasson et entrent dans son appartement. Clarke lui fait visiter les trois pièces et retourne dans le salon.

\- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? propose-t-elle. J'ai de la bière, du gin, du jus d'orange…

\- Je veux seulement de l'eau, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est comme tu veux.

Elle se dirige dans la cuisine en remplissant deux verres d'eau. Elle dit à Bellamy de s'asseoir dans le canapé alors qu'il proteste, disant qu'il est encore mouillé. Elle le dispute jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit.

Elle pose les deux verres sur la table basse et se relève. Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle porte toujours sur elle le manteau de Bellamy. Elle l'enlève rapidement en le mettant sur le porte manteau.

\- Je vais me changer, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'un t-shirt de rechange ?

\- Non, je vais appeler ma sœur, elle sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Ça ira.

\- D'accord.

Elle part dans sa chambre et retire le chignon sur sa tête. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux en essayant de les démêler, sans grand succès. Elle enlève finalement ses vêtements et enfile un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un short en coton. Elle retourne dans le salon et s'assoit à côté de Bellamy, qui est au téléphone.

\- Attends, je demande l'adresse.

Il regarde Clarke alors qu'elle lui murmure son adresse. Il hoche la tête et la répète à sa petite sœur. Il laisse passer quelques secondes alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils, voyant ses joues commencer à prendre de la couleur.

\- Comment ça tu la connais ? murmure-t-il au téléphone. C'est _la_ Clarke dont tu m'as parlé ?

Clarke ne comprend pas la situation à laquelle elle est confrontée. Bellamy se tourne finalement vers elle en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

\- Elle dit qu'elle connait la personne habitant à cette adresse, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?

\- Octavia.

Clarke secoue la tête en commençant à rire, devant le regard abasourdi de Bellamy. Elle prend finalement le téléphone dans sa main et le plaque contre son oreille. Elle attend quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle finalement.

 _\- Clarke ?_ dit Octavia en riant. _C'est une super coïncidence, pas vrai ?_

\- Oui, ça c'est sûr.

\- _Pile quand je t'ai dit que je voulais te présenter mon frère… il est apparu comme par magie, sous un parapluie. Quel chevalier servant._

\- Je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il m'abrite sous le parapluie, explique-t-elle à son amie. J'aurais dû me douter que ton frère avait le teint halé et des taches de rousseur comme toi.

 _\- Je n'ai pas de tâches de rousseurs, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?_

Bellamy se penche vers la table basse et prend son verre d'eau dans la main, écoutant la folle conversation entre sa petite sœur et sa nouvelle rencontre. Il regarde Clarke alors qu'elle rit et plisse son nez. Il la trouve vraiment adorable. Octavia lui a beaucoup parlé de son amie Clarke mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il est heureux de voir qu'elle peut avoir une bonne influence sur Octavia.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Il t'a bien traité ?_

\- Oui, Octavia. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était très… sympathique.

 _\- Je connais cette voix, Clarke. Je suis sûre que tu as craqué pour lui !_

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

 _\- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le rencontres en premier lieu, franchement. Vous feriez un très beau couple. Je veux absolument que tu sois ma belle-sœur, Clarke._

\- Je ne serais pas ta… c'est non.

 _\- Il est à côté de toi donc tu ne peux pas parler ?_

\- Exactement.

Clarke ferme les yeux, sachant la future conversation qu'elle aura avec Octavia. Elle sait très bien que cette dernière va continuer à insister.

 _\- D'accord, alors je vais te poser des questions et tu répondras par oui ou par non._

\- Octavia…

 _\- Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Est-ce que tu as aimé parlé avec lui ?_

\- Oui et oui.

 _\- Est-ce que tu le trouves mignon ?_

\- Oui, répond Clarke en soupirant.

 _\- Sexy ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Tu as envie de lécher son corps de haut en bas ?_

\- Je vais raccrocher.

 _\- Bon, d'accord, je retire cette question. Dis à Bellamy que Lincoln et moi allons le chercher dans dix petites minutes._

\- Bien, je lui dirais.

 _\- Cela peut aussi vous laisser le temps pour…_

Clarke raccroche le téléphone, ne voulant pas savoir la proposition d'Octavia. Elle se tourne finalement vers Bellamy en lui tendant son portable et en disant que sa sœur venait le chercher dans quelques minutes.

\- Donc tu es la fameuse Clarke…

\- Comment ça la fameuse ? dit Clarke en riant. Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de moi en mal ?

\- Non, justement. Elle parle tout le temps de toi, c'est pour ça que je voulais te rencontrer. J'avais peur que tu aies une mauvaise influence sur elle.

\- Et tu penses que ce sera le cas ?

\- Non, maintenant je sais que tu es parfaite.

Clarke hausse les sourcils alors que Bellamy ferme les yeux. Il commence à rire et les ouvre de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler ? Cela fait deux fois que ça arrive en ta présence, c'est devenu maladif.

\- Je suis désolée si je te trouble alors, mon très cher Bellamy. Sache que c'est la même chose pour moi. Ce doit être tes yeux vraiment intenses ou tes cheveux mouillés et désordonnés.

\- Mes cheveux te font de l'effet ?

Clarke enfonce sa tête dans le dossier de son canapé en grognant, sous les rires de Bellamy. La porte s'ouvre subitement, causant les sursauts des deux seules personnes sur le canapé. Octavia et Lincoln apparaissent au pas de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- J'avais peur d'interrompre une partie de jambes en l'air, dit Octavia en souriant. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou déçue que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Octavia, je vais te tuer, dit Bellamy en serrant les dents. J'allais l'inviter juste avant que tu entres dans l'appartement comme un monstre.

\- Tu allais m'inviter ? demande Clarke en même temps qu'Octavia s'exclame « Un monstre ? »

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, lui dit subitement Bellamy, l'air désolé. Il faut quand même que la meilleure amie d'Octavia et son frère s'entendent bien.

\- C'est d'accord, répond Clarke. Seulement si c'est un vrai rendez-vous.

\- Bien-sûr.

Bellamy se lève du canapé et se dirige vers la porte en reprenant son manteau et son parapluie. Il se tourne finalement vers Clarke et sourit. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'enverrais un message avec le téléphone de ma sœur, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête et le regarde partir avec Octavia et Lincoln. Il assène une claque derrière la tête de sa sœur alors que celle-ci grimpe sur son dos, le faisant basculer en avant. Clarke sourit et referme la porte derrière elle.

 **[…]**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies invité au restaurant, dit Clarke en secouant la tête.

Seulement deux semaines après leur rencontre, Bellamy et Clarke eurent leur second rendez-vous… dans un restaurant.

Bellamy raccompagne Clarke à sa porte en souriant.

\- Je ne savais vraiment pas où t'emmener, lui dit-il. La prochaine fois on fera un truc plus simple si tu le souhaites.

\- Allons simplement à Mcdonald, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, princesse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir un t-shirt avec une couronne dans ton placard.

\- Tu n'es venu que deux fois chez moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en pyjama…

Bellamy sourit et reste devant Clarke. Elle se demande s'il compte l'embrasser ou non. La première fois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, il l'a raccompagné chez elle et l'a embrassé sur la joue. Elle espère que ce ne sera pas la même chose cette fois-ci.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, lui dit-il.

\- D'accord. Est-ce qu'on sort une nouvelle fois ?

\- Déjà on est sûrs de se voir en fin de semaine pour aider Octavia à déménager chez Lincoln.

\- Je vais pouvoir te voir en train de planter un clou ou fabriquer des meubles. Je vais pouvoir voir tes muscles saillants ?

\- Je savais que tu sortais avec moi seulement pour mon corps, princesse…

Elle lui sourit doucement. Il s'approche finalement vers elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle soupire doucement, heureuse de sentir la bouche de Bellamy sur sa peau. Elle reste néanmoins déçue qu'il ne tente rien de plus.

Bellamy se recule légèrement en la regardant et, finalement, s'approche de ses lèvres. Elle sourit et s'avance rapidement, comblant l'espace entre eux. Elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Bellamy alors qu'elle explore sa bouche avec la sienne. Bellamy la pousse contre la porte et appuie son corps contre le sien. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en sentant le torse de Bellamy contre elle. Il mord sa lèvre et recule son visage.

\- On aurait dû faire ça seulement au troisième rendez-vous, lui dit-il en riant.

\- On trouvera autre chose qui le surpassera alors, répond-elle en jouant de ses sourcils.

Il sourit et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

 **[…]**

Bellamy frappe violemment sur le marteau et réussit à planter le clou dans le meuble. Avec Lincoln, ils en plantèrent cinq de plus et réussirent à créer une petite table basse. Il se relève et regarde le résultat, assez fier de lui.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclame Clarke en arrivant dans le salon avec un carton d'affaire.

Bellamy accourt vers elle en lui retirant le carton des mains. Il le pose sur le sol et se relève. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passe les siens autour de sa taille.

\- Tu es tout en sueur, murmure-t-elle. C'est vraiment excitant.

\- Ah oui ? murmure-t-il à son tour. C'est la même chose pour toi, surtout lorsque je te vois te balader en débardeur et en short.

\- Si tu veux tu peux me les enlever ce soir, dit-elle à son oreille.

Bellamy grogne et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Elle répond à son baiser en riant alors qu'Octavia passe derrière eux en les frappant. Ils se reculent en rétorquant.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Couchez ensemble, ça nous soulagera un peu.

\- Déjà fait, dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Mais votre troisième rendez-vous n'était que… hier soir.

\- On fait dans les règles, dit Bellamy en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça dans les règles ? Normalement, au troisième rendez-vous, c'est seulement un baiser !

\- On a juste dû oublier le mot « un » dans la phrase, dit Clarke en commençant à rire.

Octavia s'éloigne, dégoûtée par la phrase de Clarke. Bellamy rit avec Clarke et tape dans sa main pour montrer son approbation. Ils recommencèrent à assembler des meubles à deux.

 _(Trois ans plus tard, ce sont leurs meubles qu'ils ont dû assembler dans leur appartement)_

 _(Deux ans après, c'est un berceau en bois qu'ils ont dû monter)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire de note d'auteur puisque je vais faire du shopping... oui, ma vie n'est pas très intéressante, je vous l'accorde !**

 **Alors, cet OS a été écrit et choisi par moi il y a... un ou deux mois peut-être ! Je devais le publier en 15ème position mais entre deux beaucoup de personnes m'ont proposés des OS donc je les ai fait à la place, gentille comme je suis... (et oui, et oui). En tout cas je publie celui-ci pour pouvoir me laisser le temps d'écrire les votre. J'ai pas mal de travail, même si je suis en vacances durant une semaine.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous, pour ceux qui reprennent la fac surtout ! Bon courage !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	24. Chapitre 24 - Apprendre à vivre

**#24 Finn est mort depuis quelques années et Clarke a toujours du mal à s'en remettre…jusqu'à ce que Bellamy entre dans sa vie et chamboule toutes ses pensées** de MyNameIsLalo.

 **/!\ Raven n'a jamais été en couple avec Finn dans cette histoire.**

* * *

Clarke ouvre l'application Netflix et démarre une comédie romantique. Elle voit les appels manqués de Raven mais ne veut pas lui répondre. Elle sait très bien qu'elle va l'inviter à faire la fête alors que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Clarke. Celle-ci préfère rester chez elle en pyjama devant un bon petit film.

Elle prend le pot de glace devant elle et enfourne une grosse cuillerée dans sa bouche. Elle s'apprête à en prendre une deuxième lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Elle fait tomber la cuillère sur le sol en levant la tête.

\- Raven ! Non mais t'es pas gênée ! s'exclame-t-elle en ramassant la cuillérée de glace sur le sol et en la posant sur la table-basse.

\- Nous sortons, répond celle-ci en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Clarke.

Clarke se lève rapidement et la suit dans sa chambre en courant. Elle connait Raven, elle savait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de ce genre. Elle retrouve son amie le nez dans son armoire, en train de trier les vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demande son amie en croisant les bras.

\- Je te cherche une tenue pour ce soir, lui répond-elle. Nous rejoignons Monty et Jasper au bar. Je vais te présenter à l'une de mes amies.

\- Hors de question, répond Clarke. J'étais sur le point de regarder Comment larguer son mec en dix leçons. Kate Hudson est magnifique dans ce film.

\- Cela fait trois ans qu'il est parti, Clarke. J'en ai assez.

Clarke soupire en regardant ailleurs. Cela fait trois ans que son ex petit ami est mort dans un accident de voiture mais Clarke ne s'en est jamais remis. Elle avait beaucoup de sentiments pour lui. Elle a peur de s'engager à nouveau depuis toute cette histoire, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Raven prend l'une de ses robes et lui tend. Clarke prend la robe noire dans ses bras mais ne souhaite pas l'enfiler. Elle ne veut pas sortir, c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Raven…

\- Fais-toi belle, lui dit celle-ci avec une voix ferme. Fin de la discussion.

Clarke grogne doucement en filant dans la salle de bain. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas argumenter avec sa meilleure amie. Raven n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête. Elle enlève ses vêtements un à un et enfile délicatement la robe sur elle. Elle se regarde dans le miroir en soupirant. Effectivement, cette robe est très jolie et met bien en valeur ses formes. Cependant, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de Finn qu'elle ose sortir dehors avec ses amis.

Elle sort de la salle de bain et sourit légèrement en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Raven. Celle-ci sourit à pleines dents en croisant ses bras.

\- Tu es super _bonne_ , dit-elle en riant. Ils vont tous tomber à tes pieds.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça, grogne Clarke. Je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à rencontrer quelqu'un.

\- Je ne te dis pas de trouver le grand amour, lui dit Raven en s'approchant d'elle. Je veux juste que tu t'amuses avec nous, d'accord ?

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant. Il n'y a pas à dire, Raven est exceptionnelle.

Raven sort de l'appartement de Clarke avec celle-ci derrière elle. Clarke essaye de marcher le mieux possible avec ses chaussures noires à talons. Clarke rentre dans la voiture de Raven et s'amuse à dessiner des formes sur la vitre. Elle regarde devant elle et sourit lorsque Raven s'arrête devant leur bar favori. Clarke pense au fait qu'elle va revoir Monty et Jasper et cela lui fait plaisir. C'est vrai qu'ils lui manquaient.

Elles sortent toutes les deux de la voiture et entrent dans le bar. Quelques personnes sont déjà en train de danser au milieu de la piste. Elles regardent partout autour d'elles jusqu'à voir Monty et Jasper dans un coin du bar, assis sur une grande banquette. Raven sourit et se dirige vers eux. Ils se lèvent directement dès qu'ils les aperçoivent.

\- Salut les garçons ! s'écrie-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

Clarke rit lorsque Jasper la prend par la taille et la soulève de terre. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre elle. Elle répète l'opération avec Monty.

\- Tu nous as drôlement manquée, lui dit Monty avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris une si grande banquette ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

\- Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure Clarke, lui dit Raven. Je vais te présenter une amie.

À l'instant où elle prononce ces paroles, une jeune fille brune apparait derrière elle en la poussant légèrement en avant. Raven se tourne vers elle et sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se tourne vers ses amis.

\- Alors Monty, Jasper et Clarke… je vous présente Octavia.

Octavia fait la bise à chacun d'entre eux en souriant. Ils s'assoient finalement tous ensemble sur la banquette en arc de cercle, autour de la petite table. L'une des serveuses leur rapporte leurs verres alors qu'ils commencent tous à parler de leurs vies respectives et à faire connaissance avec Octavia.

\- Mon frère Bellamy va sans doute nous rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes, leur dit-elle. Il vient de finir son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demande Clarke.

\- Il est policier, répond Octavia avec une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

Clarke hoche la tête en essayant de s'imaginer ce que pourrait être ce Bellamy. Vu la façon dont Octavia parle de lui, il semble être l'homme parfait. Elle essaye de suivre la conversation de ses amis mais se perd dans ses pensées au bout d'un moment. Cela est étrange de faire comme si son cœur n'était plus brisé alors qu'elle continue à penser à Finn. Elle n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

\- Désolé du retard ! dit soudainement une voix grave devant eux.

Clarke lève la tête alors qu'un magnifique homme se tient devant tout le monde. Elle se rend compte que c'est Bellamy lorsqu'Octavia dit le nom de toutes les personnes autour de la table. Bellamy leur fait à tous un léger signe de la main. Il s'assoit finalement sur la dernière place vacante : à la gauche de Clarke. Celle-ci racle sa gorge en écoutant Octavia et Bellamy se disputer.

\- Tu devrais vraiment demander quelques congés, lui dit Octavia. Cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas pris de vacances.

\- J'aime trop ce travail pour partir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours.

\- Elle a raison, dit finalement Clarke en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu aimes peut-être ce travail mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'il t'épuise.

\- Merci pour le conseil, princesse, mais je pense que ça ira.

Il lui répond avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, signe qu'il n'est pas énervé par son interruption. Clarke détourne la tête en rougissant en regardant dans le fond de son verre. Octavia demande la situation amoureuse autour de la table mais un malaise se crée lorsqu'elle le demande à Clarke.

\- Je suis célibataire, répond celle-ci rapidement.

\- Clarke a vécu une dernière histoire difficile, explique finalement Raven. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce qu'elle vienne ce soir. Il faut lui changer les idées.

\- Et bien changeons-lui les idées ! s'écrie Octavia.

Elle tend son verre en avant alors que tout le monde fait de même. Clarke éclate de rire en voyant tous ses amis solidaires. Elle tend son verre également et l'entrechoque avec tous les autres. Elle décide d'ignorer la chaleur dans son ventre lorsque son bras frôle celui de Bellamy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous ses amis partent sur la piste de danse sauf Bellamy et elle. Celle-ci joue avec le contour de son verre en se décalant légèrement de lui, de la place s'étant formé à côté d'elle. Elle lève finalement le regard et croise celui intéressé de Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, de la suspicion dans le regard.

\- Je me demande juste comment une personne comme toi peut devenir comme ça après une rupture, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais déjà recommencer à avoir des rendez-vous.

\- Mon dernier petit ami est mort il y a trois ans, dit-elle en le fixant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

Elle continue à le regarder, s'attendant à voir une lueur de pitié dans son regard. À la place, il lève son verre et prend une gorgée de sa boisson. Il lève les sourcils dans sa direction lorsqu'il remarque son regard.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- J'attends que tu me dises que tu es désolé, répond-elle. C'est ce que tout le monde me dit dans ces moments-là.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas mon genre, princesse. Je suis plus du genre à croire au destin et non à me lamenter sur les personnes disparues.

\- Tu es vraiment quelque chose, dit-elle en riant amèrement et en fixant la table.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te prendre en pitié, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle. Je déteste lorsque les gens font ça.

Il lui fait un léger signe de tête et reprend une gorgée de sa boisson. Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder les gens danser sur la piste, Bellamy se lève. Clarke lève les yeux vers lui et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il tend sa main vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Je t'invite à danser, répond-il comme si sa réponse était évidente. À partir de ce soir, tu vas arrêter de penser à ton dernier petit ami. Tu vas penser au moment présent.

Clarke le regarde quelques secondes en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire. Elle soupire et met sa petite main dans celle de Bellamy. Celui-ci l'attire contre lui lorsqu'elle se lève et l'entraine vers la piste de danse, autour des autres. Clarke hésite quelques secondes mais rit lorsque Raven la prend longuement dans ses bras. Bellamy prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la fait tourner autour de lui en riant. Ils entament tous les deux quelques pas de danse ne collant absolument pas à la musique, mais ils s'en fichent complètement. Bellamy bouge ses bras comme un fou tandis que Clarke sautille sur place, ceci étant la seule chose qu'elle arrive à faire. Finalement, Bellamy et Clarke entrelacent leurs doigts ensemble et dansent en imitant les professionnels. Ils entament ce qui semble être un tango ainsi qu'un cha-cha sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

Lorsqu'un slow retentit, Clarke ne recule pas et souhaite lui prouver qu'elle peut s'amuser. Elle enroule immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il met les siennes sur sa taille. Ils piétinent tous les deux sur la douce musique retentissante.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, dit-il finalement avec un petit sourire. La princesse sait danser.

\- Tu en doutais ? demande-t-elle en levant les sourcils. J'ai 25 ans, je pense que je sais tout faire. Je fais du piano.

\- Impressionnant, répète-t-il en riant. J'ai le droit à une médaille si je te dis que je fais de la guitare alors ?

Elle rit en enfonçant son nez dans son épaule. Ils restent tous les deux dans cette position durant encore deux slows. Ils se posent quelques questions entre deux pour essayer de se connaitre et profitent surtout de leur chaleur corporelle respective.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi ? répond-il contre son oreille.

\- Pour m'avoir fait oublier Finn le temps d'une soirée. J'avais besoin de ça.

\- Pas de problème, princesse. On pourra continuer à le faire de temps en temps.

Elle se recule en riant et plante un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigne de lui et retourne vers ses amis, tous de retour à leur table. Bellamy la rejoint et s'assoit à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était. La soirée s'est continuée de cette façon : Clarke lançant quelques regards à Bellamy et celui-ci lui faisant quelques clins d'œil.

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras devant la toile présentée devant elle et soupire. Raven arrive derrière elle et frotte son dos de haut en bas. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, il fallait qu'elle se libère de Finn… et la meilleure façon de le faire était à travers le dessin. Elle s'est libérée en dessinant cette ombre qui s'éloigne d'elle.

Deux semaines se sont passées depuis la soirée dans le bar avec tous ses amis. Cette soirée a été le début de quelque chose, elle le sait. Grâce à tout ça, elle a enfin compris le fait qu'elle devait se libérer de l'emprise de Finn. Il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose, il faut qu'elle refasse sa vie.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de peindre cette toile.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demande son amie.

\- Parfaitement bien, acquiesce Clarke. Tu as bien fait de m'encourager à le faire.

\- J'ai parlé avec quelques personnes dans l'exposition. Ils adorent ta toile… donc j'ai appelé nos amis.

\- Raven ! s'exclame Clarke. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Raven grimace et montre du doigt les nouveaux arrivants dans la galerie. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit Jasper et Monty courir vers elle. Ils lui ont fait honneur et ont mis tous les deux une chemise. Elle les serre dans ses bras et écarquille les yeux en regardant par-dessus leurs épaules. Octavia regarde autour d'elle d'une façon hésitante alors que Bellamy lui montre quelques tableaux en lui parlant. Clarke se sépare de ses amis en continuant à regarder Bellamy. Il est en chemise blanche avec simplement une cravate rouge. Elle ressent des bouffées de chaleur dans tout son corps. C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'elle s'est libérée de cette façon.

Octavia et Bellamy arrivent finalement près d'elle. Octavia la prend longuement dans ses bras. Clarke n'a vu Octavia que trois fois en deux semaines mais elle l'adore déjà. Bellamy s'avance finalement vers elle en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Sympathique cette soirée, princesse, murmure-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Clarke baisse la tête en esquissant un sourire. Bellamy regarde finalement par-dessus son épaule et fixe quelques secondes sa toile. Clarke racle sa gorge et rougit violemment alors qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu as réussi, lui dit-il. Je suis fier de toi.

\- C'est grâce à toi tu sais… dit-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête. Sans cette soirée, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu réaliser tout ça.

\- Je danse si bien que ça ?

Clarke pouffe de rire en secouant doucement son épaule. Bellamy lui propose de faire le tour de la galerie, celui-ci ne sachant pas décrypter les toiles aussi bien qu'elle. Elle accepte et se balade avec lui en lui expliquant toutes les subtilités des tableaux. Elle le présente également à Lincoln, un artiste très controversé qu'elle adore. Octavia les rejoint rapidement et se met à flirter avec Lincoln, sous le regard amusé de Clarke et le regard agacé de Bellamy. Clarke tire finalement la manche de Bellamy en avant et le tire avec elle vers Raven et les garçons.

\- Où est passée Octavia ? demande Raven en souriant.

\- En train de flirter avec l'un des artistes à cause de Clarke, grommelle Bellamy.

\- Comment ça à cause de moi ?

\- Tu me l'as présenté, répond Bellamy en haussant les épaules. Elle s'est directement dit que j'approuvais ce garçon, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Si c'est le cas, affirme Clarke. Il est vraiment gentil, je pense que ta sœur ne craint rien avec lui. Il est parfait.

\- S'il est aussi parfait, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tenterais pas ta chance avec lui, princesse ? demande Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas, apparemment je préfère m'embêter avec ceux me donnant des surnoms complétement débiles, répond-elle en roulant des yeux.

Clarke retourne aux côtés de Jasper et Monty et s'insère dans leur conversation sur la meilleure partie des œufs : le jaune ou le blanc. Clarke préfère le blanc alors que Monty et Jasper préfèrent le jaune. Bellamy intervient dans la conversation en disant également préférer le jaune. Clarke le contredit quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde en souriant.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu aimes le blanc, j'aime le jaune… à nous deux nous pouvons créer une mayonnaise.*

Un blanc de quelques secondes s'établit après sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent tous de rire, s'attirant les foudres des personnes autour. Raven pose son bras sur les épaules de Clarke et rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Bellamy te plait énormément, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête, répond Clarke, impassible.

\- En tout cas lui il l'est.

Clarke rougit alors que son amie éclate de rire à côté d'elle. Son regard se tourne vers Bellamy, alors que celui-ci tire le bras d'Octavia pour l'éloigner de Lincoln. Il tourne finalement les yeux vers elle et lui fait un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'elle est prête, finalement.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Cela te dirait d'aller au cinéma ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Bien-sûr. Qui sera de la partie ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Seulement moi. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Serait-ce un rendez-vous, princesse ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui. »

* * *

 *** Merci à Matthieu Delormeau qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette phras** **e, puisqu'il a sorti un poème sur les œufs à Jean-Marc Morandini durant l'émission « Touche pas à mon poste » il y a quelques jours. Je t'aime, Matthieu.**

 **Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Merci à** MyNameIsLalo **de m'avoir donné cette idée d'OS, que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Pas de bisous mais quelques petites attentions mignonnes, c'est le principal.**

 **D'ailleurs, je case beaucoup Netflix dans mes OS, je suis vraiment désolée. Ce truc, c'est la vie, j'en suis complètement accro…**

 **Je souhaitais remercier tous ceux qui commentent mes chapitres. Je n'ai pas très souvent le temps de vous répondre mais je vous adore, tous autant que vous êtes !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	25. Chapitre 25 - Danse avec les stars

**#25 Je suis très célèbre et je participe à Danse avec les stars. Tu es mon partenaire ? Bien, on ferait mieux de gagner cette chose.**

* * *

 _La célèbre actrice Clarke Griffin dans le concours Danse avec les stars !_

 _En effet, la nouvelle affole la toile. Clarke, actrice de 24 ans, a accepté d'apparaitre sur notre télévision le samedi soir. Selon elle, c'est un tout nouveau challenge qu'elle aimerait tenter._

 _Nous ne savons pas encore l'identité de son partenaire mais il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi ce serait Bellamy Blake… l'un de ses anciens camarades de lycée. Nous savons, de ce qu'elle nous en a dit, qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille. Cela pourrait faire un bon moment de télévision, les voir tous les deux essayant de s'entendre… et peut-être plus._

 _Effectivement, depuis sa rupture avec le chanteur Finn Collins, celle-ci semble être un cœur à prendre. Bellamy et Clarke, la bonne affaire ou non ?_

 **[…]**

Clarke triture ses doigts en attendant en dehors de la salle de danse. Elle souffle doucement en priant pour que son danseur ne soit pas Bellamy Blake. Tout sauf lui.

Bellamy et elle ont eu une petite histoire d'amour au lycée... d'une durée de quatre mois. Clarke était la première petite-amie de Bellamy et il l'a largué parce qu'il ne se sentait « pas encore prêt. » Ce fut un désastre pour Clarke, il lui a brisé le cœur.

Elle voit soudainement les cameramans arriver sur le côté alors qu'elle se remet droite et plante un faux sourire sur son visage. Elle les voit arriver vers elle alors qu'une lumière verte s'affiche. Ils commencent à la filmer.

\- Il faut entrer dans la salle, murmurent-ils à son encontre.

Elle hoche la tête en soufflant un grand coup. Elle vérifie son slim noir ainsi que son t-shirt bleu. Elle prend finalement la poignée de porte dans sa main et la tourne. Elle entre alors qu'elle voit un homme les poings sur les hanches, faisant face au mur. Cette personne se retourne vers elle tandis que le cœur de Clarke s'emballe automatiquement.

Bellamy Blake n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Il a toujours la même moue qu'auparavant. Seul sa musculature a changé, dû au sport qu'il pratique chaque jour.

Il la regarde, la bouche entrouverte. Apparemment, il ne savait pas non plus qu'elle serait son cobaye durant le concours. Il s'approche finalement en souriant doucement. Clarke ne sait pas si ce sourire n'est là que pour les caméras ou pour elle.

\- Clarke… dit-il finalement. Je suis content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Bellamy.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra faire un très bon duo durant les prochains mois.

Il s'arrête devant elle et se penche pour lui faire la bise. Elle soupire doucement en sentant ses lèvres sur ses joues mais décide de ne rien dire devant les caméras.

\- Tu es prête à commencer ? lui demande-t-il. On n'a qu'une seule danse pour le prime donc normalement ça devrait aller.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas.

\- Ta première danse sera un _Jive_.

Clarke grimace en entendant le nom de la danse de son premier prime. Le _Jive_ est l'une des danses les plus difficiles pour elle. Il faut être très dynamique et sauter un peu partout, en étant synchronisé avec son partenaire. La seule chose qu'elle apprécie, dans cette danse, c'est le fait qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'avoir de longs contacts avec son partenaire. Juste quelques frôlements ici et là.

\- La chanson que j'ai choisie pour le _Jive_ sera «  Happy » de Farrell Williams. Cela te va ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Viens m'aider à mettre le CD.

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il lui propose de l'aider. Elle voit cependant le regard de Bellamy dériver vers les cameramans au loin et comprend de suite. Il veut lui parler rapidement avant de débuter les entraînements.

Elle accepte et le suit vers le poste de radio. Bellamy lui chuchote quelques mots sur le chemin.

\- Il faut qu'on oublie nos différents lorsqu'il y a les caméras autour de nous.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- J'aimerais tout de même qu'on parle à la fin de cette journée.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire, lui dit-elle finalement. Notre histoire au lycée n'était qu'une petite amourette, j'imagine que ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Elle le regarde une dernière fois et part se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle ne voit cependant pas le regard peiné que lui jette Bellamy. Celui-ci sait qu'il a merdé durant les années de lycée mais il veut se racheter auprès de Clarke, de sa _princesse_. Ses sentiments envers elle n'ont jamais changé. Il a fait l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs en la quittant.

Bellamy et Clarke se replacent au milieu de la salle. Il lui apprend les bases de la chorégraphie alors qu'elle essaye d'assimiler le plus de pas possible. Il faut sans cesse sauter dans cette danse donc Clarke est rapidement épuisée. La journée se termine alors que Bellamy se tourne vers elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est que la première journée mais tu as vraiment mémorisé la chorégraphie, lui dit-il alors que les caméras tournent encore autour d'eux. Je pense que tu seras au point pour le prime.

\- D'accord, merci, dit-elle avec un réel sourire sur son visage.

Elle s'essuie le front alors que Bellamy s'attarde sur le poste de radio. Les cameramans leur disent finalement qu'il est temps pour eux d'y aller. Clarke leur dit qu'ils vont continuer à travailler une petite heure après leur départ. Ils acquiescent et partent de la salle, laissant Bellamy et Clarke tous les deux.

Bellamy la rejoint au milieu de la salle en lui disant qu'ils vont pouvoir faire la chorégraphie une dernière fois. Il lance la musique alors qu'ils commencent tous les deux à sautiller à l'unisson. Ils se prennent la main et échangent leurs places, continuant leur chorégraphie. Clarke tombe sur le sol à la fin de la chanson, complètement épuisée.

\- Ça sera tous les jours comme ça ? demande-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Ton corps sera mieux habitué après on va dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de portés pour ton premier prime.

Quelques minutes après, Clarke prend son sac sur le sol en le plaçant sur son épaule. Elle s'approche finalement de Bellamy en raclant sa gorge.

\- Je veux qu'on reparte de zéro tous les deux, lui dit-elle. Qu'on oublie nos erreurs passées.

\- Donc tu es d'accord pour dire que notre rupture était une erreur ? dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je te signale que TU as rompu avec moi ! dit-elle en écartant les bras, énervée pas ses propos. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, j'étais heureuse avec toi. Tu m'as quitté comme une merde Bellamy, alors excuse-moi d'être un peu énervée.

\- Et si je te disais que je le regrettais, dit-il en s'approchant rapidement d'elle et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je n'ai pas passé une seule seconde de ma vie sans regretter cette décision.

\- C'est trop tard.

Elle lâche ses mains alors qu'elle sent des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Elle murmure « au revoir » et se dirige vers la porte de la salle. Elle sort de la salle de danse et laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle débouche dans la rue. Il lui manque affreusement.

 **[…]**

Bellamy passe son bras derrière la taille de Clarke alors qu'elle fait de même avec lui. Elle mord sa lèvre alors que la présentatrice ouvre l'enveloppe contenant les résultats. Elle n'a jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Elle se relaxe lorsqu'elle sent le pouce de Bellamy caresser sa hanche. Leur _Jive_ a obtenu d'excellentes notes par le jury, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Elle entend soudainement son nom alors que Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle fait de même et l'enlace rapidement, heureuse de rester dans la compétition. Elle ne fait pas durer longtemps le câlin et se sépare rapidement de lui. Ils se mettent sur le côté en attendant les autres résultats. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit Raven Reyes, la célèbre chanteuse latine, rester dans la compétition. Les deux filles ont noué une solide amitié en deux semaines.

\- Notre prochaine danse sera la danse contemporaine, dit Bellamy à son oreille, alors que Nathan Miller continue la compétition.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant, choquée. C'est super compliqué comme danse !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un très bon professeur. Il faudra juste que tu prennes le plus d'espace possible avec tes bras. On aura sans doute un porté aussi.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas, lui assure-t-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

Il tourne la tête et la regarde alors qu'il prononce ces mots. Bien-sûr qu'elle lui fait confiance, elle le connait depuis tellement de temps.

\- Je te fais confiance, confirme-t-elle.

 **[…]**

Clarke essaye de respirer calmement en attendant d'entendre son nom ainsi que celui de Bellamy pour entrer en scène. Elle regarde sa robe bleu en commençant à faire les cents pas. Sa robe est très ample et courte, permettant de créer des mouvements vastes, ce qu'il faut pour la danse contemporaine.

Bellamy arrive près d'elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ça va aller ? demande-t-il. Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit-elle en soufflant. Nous ratons tout le temps notre dernier porté.

\- Non, nous ne le ratons pas. Tu ne restes pas assez longtemps dans mes bras, c'est tout. Cette fois tu attends la fin de la musique, compris ?

Clarke hoche la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. La chanson sur laquelle ils vont danser ce soir est « _Chandelier_ » de Sia. Durant les dix dernières secondes de la chanson, Clarke doit s'éloigner de Bellamy à l'autre bout de la scène et courir vers lui. Il doit tendre les bras et l'attraper alors qu'elle saute sur lui. Elle doit accrocher ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de son dos, comme un singe. Ils connaissent tous les deux ce porté mais Clarke ne reste jamais assez longtemps dans les bras de Bellamy alors que cela casse l'émotion de la chanson. Il faut qu'elle essaye de rester contre lui, c'est seulement difficile pour elle… parce qu'elle aime beaucoup trop être dans ses bras.

\- Sur une danse contemporaine, Clarke Griffin et son partenaire : Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy et Clarke se placent au milieu de la scène, face à face. Ils commencent la chorégraphie d'une façon délicate, sans se toucher. La danse contemporaine est une danse où les mouvements doivent être les plus grands possible, il faut étendre ses gestes.

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _Throw them back, until I lose count_

Lorsque le refrain retentit, Clarke part en avant en s'écrasant sur le sol pour faire un solo de dix secondes. Bellamy la rejoint finalement en mimant ses mouvements sur le côté. Il la soulève de terre en la plaçant sur l'une des épaules et la repose violemment sur le sol, alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui en faisant la chorégraphie répétée dans l'après-midi.

Les dernières paroles retentissent alors.

 _Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _On for tonight_

Elle s'éloigne de Bellamy alors qu'il la regarde de loin. La dernière phrase de la chanson résonne alors qu'elle court dans sa direction. Les bras de celui-ci se tendent vers elle alors qu'elle saute sur lui, s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle peut à son corps. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle respire fortement sur son épaule, souriant contre lui. Le public applaudit bruyamment tandis qu'ils restent enlacés de cette façon encore une à deux secondes.

Il la repose finalement sur le sol alors qu'elle se détache de lui. Elle le regarde et le prend au dépourvu en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en le serrant contre elle. Il plante quelques baisers sous son oreille alors qu'elle rigole dans son cou. Ils se lâchent finalement et se dirigent vers les juges. L'une des juges sourit en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans votre duo qui m'intrigue, dit-elle finalement. Il y a de la passion entre vous. Je vois de la haine quelques fois mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Je pense que vous êtes réellement complémentaires.

\- Merci, répond Bellamy avec un petit sourire.

Les trois autres juges donnent leurs avis alors que Clarke n'a que d'yeux pour Bellamy. Elle le regarde en souriant, comme si elle avait changé d'opinion sur lui. Elle s'est peut-être trompée sur lui.

 **[…]**

Une semaine et deux jours plus tard

Clarke entre dans la salle accompagnée des cameramans. Elle aperçoit Bellamy au poste de radio et court vers lui en souriant. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il lui a manqué, elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

Elle pose violemment ses mains sur ses épaules en le faisant sursauter. Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il porte une main sur son cœur.

\- Tu as failli me tuer, princesse.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il se penche vers elle et embrasse longuement sa joue. Elle ne le repousse pas et passe ses bras autour de son cou, en l'enlaçant. Il la serre quelques instant contre lui et lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi cet élan d'affection ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, surement parce qu'on a eu les meilleures notes la semaine dernière.

La semaine dernière, Clarke et Bellamy devaient improviser un rock. Ils étaient tellement énergiques qu'ils ont obtenus toutes leurs notes au-dessus de 8 et ont terminés premiers. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés lors de cette semaine, Clarke devant faire entièrement confiance à Bellamy pour les nombreux portés.

\- On s'assoit ? demande-t-il finalement.

Elle hoche la tête et se met en tailleur sur le sol. Il s'assoit devant elle en mettant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il sort une enveloppe de sa poche et la tend à Clarke alors qu'elle commence à stresser. Elle l'ouvre délicatement et regarde le papier à l'intérieur. Le mot « Valse » est inscrit alors qu'elle regarde Bellamy et sourit.

\- Je l'attendais depuis longtemps, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pour cette semaine, tu vas devoir danser pour quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie ou un moment qui t'a marqué.

Clarke rétrécit les yeux en essayant de choisir ce qu'il y a d'important pour elle. Elle mord finalement sa lèvre et commence à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle lève le regard vers Bellamy et commence à parler.

\- Alors que j'étais au lycée, mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture, explique-t-elle. Ce fut terrible pour moi parce qu'il était toujours présent à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même.

Bellamy hoche la tête en la regardant. Il tend la main et la glisse lentement entre celles de Clarke. Il était son ami lorsqu'elle a perdu son père, il l'avait soutenue dans ce moment terrible. Jake aimait beaucoup Bellamy. S'il savait désormais à quel point il a été néfaste pour elle…

\- J'étais complètement perdue après sa mort, continue-t-elle à dire en caressant les lignes de la main de Bellamy. Je donnerais tout pour passer une seule petite heure avec lui. Lui dire à quel point il me manque…

Elle baisse la tête, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Elle sent finalement Bellamy se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonce son visage dans son cou. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras, cela lui rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.

Elle s'éloigne de lui. Bellamy lui demande sur quelle chanson elle aimerait danser alors qu'elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle murmure la chanson « _See you again_ » de Charlie Puth.

\- Allons-y

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il l'aide à se relever. Il lui dit en quoi la chorégraphie va consister alors qu'ils se mettent à la tâche pour être parfait lors du prime…

 **[…]**

La musique « _See you again_ » démarre alors que Clarke s'avance doucement au milieu de la scène, dans une longue robe blanche voluptueuse. Bellamy met sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il prend sa main gauche dans la sienne et pose son autre sur sa taille. Ils entament doucement leur valse sous les applaudissements du public.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Bellamy se retourne alors que Clarke jette ses bras autour de son cou par derrière. Il court le long de la scène alors qu'elle s'accroche, créant une jolie figure pour les jurés. Ils continuent leur valse et Bellamy la fait tournoyer autour de lui.

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

La chanson commence à se terminer alors que Bellamy s'assoit sur le sol, les jambes écartées. Clarke se tourne face aux jurés et s'assoit lentement entre ses jambes, son dos collé à son torse. Elle renverse la tête sur son épaule alors que la dernière note de la chanson retentit. Elle essaye de calmer sa respiration et tourne la tête vers le cou de Bellamy.

Alors que le public applaudit bruyamment, Clarke sent l'émotion la traverser de part en part. Elle repense à son père. Elle se demande s'il la regarde en ce moment, s'il est content de son parcours. Elle éclate en sanglots contre le cou de Bellamy alors qu'il embrasse son épaule nue en l'enlaçant.

\- Il est fier de toi, murmure-t-il contre elle.

Elle hoche la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, en essayant de se calmer. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes de plus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **[…]**

Une semaine et deux jours plus tard

\- Cette semaine c'est le fox trot et la RUMBA ! s'exclame Bellamy, tout sourire.

Clarke croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils. La semaine dernière, Bellamy et elle ont dû danser le Cha Cha et le Tango, cette dernière étant passionnelle. Cette semaine, c'est la finale. Ils sont en compétition avec John Murphy et Raven Reyes. Clarke croise les doigts.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux pour la rumba ? demande-t-elle, surprise par la véhémence de son partenaire.

\- Parce que c'est la seule danse où il faut réellement être collé à son partenaire, dit-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

Clarke se retourne vers les caméras en murmurant « regardez ce que je subis avec lui ». Les cameramans commencent à rire alors que Bellamy la prend dans ses bras en reculant avec elle.

\- Tu m'aimes tellement, c'est affligeant, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ? répond-elle en riant. Je vais te le prouver durant la rumba alors !

Bellamy lui explique les bases de la rumba. Leurs corps – notamment leurs bassins – doivent onduler en synchronisation. Plus ils sont proches, mieux c'est. Il faut qu'il y ait une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux, il faut que le public le remarque également.

Après une à deux heures de danse, Bellamy décide de montrer le porté à Clarke.

\- Il est très simple, lui dit-il. Est-ce que tu as vu le film _Dirty Dancing_ ?

\- Bien-sûr, tout le monde l'a vu.

\- Et bien c'est le même. Nous allons être séparés vers le milieu de la chanson et tu vas devoir courir vers moi. Je mettrais mes mains sur ta taille et je vais te soulever au-dessus de moi, comme pour le final de _Dirty Dancing_.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu regardais ce genre de films… dit Clarke en souriant.

\- C'est à cause d'Octavia, mais là n'est pas la question. Il faudra que tu tiennes deux à trois secondes en l'air et ensuite je te ferais glisser le long de mon corps. Tout ça devra être sensuel, d'accord ?

\- Comment ça ? Explique-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire à ce moment-là.

Clarke fronce les sourcils mais le laisse faire. Elle réajuste son short de danse alors qu'ils commencent à s'entraîner pour le porté. Elle réussit à rester en l'air seulement au bout d'une heure de chorégraphie.

Elle tend les bras sur le côté et sourit lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne tombe pas. Bellamy descend finalement ses bras et la fait glisser le long de son corps. La bouche de Clarke passe du front de Bellamy jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils restent quelques temps dans cette position, leurs lèvres se frôlant doucement. Bellamy la lâche et se recule, les joues légèrement teintées.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il faudra faire, lui dit-il en raclant sa gorge. Je vais… aller boire un peu.

Clarke le regarde partir de la salle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se rend compte de la tension qui existe entre eux, elle sait que tout ça n'est pas anodin. Leurs anciens sentiments refont surface et ça lui fait peur. La dance est un sport qui rapproche considérablement deux personnes, c'est indéniable.

Il revient finalement en souriant et décide de lui apprendre quelques autres mouvements de la rumba. Elle est très gênée lorsqu'ils doivent faire onduler leurs bassins ensemble mais elle sait que c'est la chorégraphie, elle ne peut pas y échapper.

Ils s'étalent tous les deux sur le sol à la fin de la journée, complètement épuisés. Les cameramans décident de partir alors que Clarke s'affale sur le torse de Bellamy. Celui-ci passe une main dans les cheveux de la blonde en commençant à caressant son cuir chevelu. Elle pousse un petit gémissement en frottant son nez contre son cou.

\- Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on faisait ça il y a quelques années ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Je me rappelle le fait que tu étais mon endroit préféré au monde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je me suis toujours senti bien dans tes bras. Dès que tu me parlais ou me touchais, je ressentais des tas de sensations à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu les ressens toujours aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas au tout début et attend quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle sent les doigts de Bellamy caresser ses cheveux, bien-sûr que de la chair de poule s'étale sur ses bras. Bien-sûr qu'elle se sent à sa place, comme si ça l'était depuis toujours. Bien-sûr qu'elle l'aime.

\- Je les ressentirais toujours, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy arrête le mouvement de ses doigts dans ses cheveux en poussant un léger soupir. Il roule finalement sur le côté en se mettant sur le corps de Clarke. Il se tient sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas mettre son poids sur elle et la regarde.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas t'embrasser sur le champ, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible. Tu viens de me dire que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi et tu sais très bien que j'en ai également. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être ensemble, Clarke ?

\- Parce que je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'il s'est passé au moment de la rupture, Bellamy. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, je ne peux plus prendre ce risque.

\- Je te jure que je te rendrais heureuse, princesse. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle alors qu'elle tourne la tête sur le côté. Elle sait que, même si elle trouve quelqu'un plus tard, elle aura toujours le visage de Bellamy dans ses pensées. Elle aimerait lui pardonner aussi facilement mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, répond-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il prend une grande inspiration en baissant la tête. Elle sait qu'il est blessé par ses paroles mais elle ne lui a pas donné un non définitif. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Bellamy se relève finalement en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il s'éloigne d'elle et l'aide à se relever. Ils entament de nouveau leur chorégraphie en faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé.

 **[…]**

Les hanches de Clarke ondulent avec celles de Bellamy alors que le public pousse des cris. Ils sont devenus très rapidement les favoris du public.

Clarke essaye de se rappeler la chorégraphie et laisse Bellamy la guider le plus possible. Tout ce à quoi elle pense c'est la façon dont leurs corps s'emboîtent parfaitement. Bellamy plaque Clarke contre lui alors qu'elle renverse la moitié de son corps en arrière, créant un mouvement parfait d'arc de cercle. Elle se relève finalement vers lui alors qu'ils se regardent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'écarte de lui en courant vers l'autre bout de la scène. C'est le moment du porté.

Elle sourit à pleine dent en accourant vers lui. Il pose rapidement ses mains sur ses hanches dès qu'elle est vers lui et la soulève au-dessus de lui, les bras tendus. Clarke est heureuse de voir qu'elle ne perd pas l'équilibre. Bellamy descend finalement ses bras et la fait glisser le long de son corps. Clarke, comme durant les répétitions, frôle avec ses lèvres le front et le nez de Bellamy. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlent, Clarke sourit en posant les siennes contre celles entrouverte de Bellamy. Il referme ses lèvres rapidement sur celles de Clarke, l'embrassant en retour.

Le public s'extasie alors que Bellamy sourit en se séparant de Clarke, leur permettant à tous les deux de continuer leur chorégraphie. Ils la finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement épuisés par leur performance. Clarke serre ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy en plantant quelques baisers dans son cou. Ils se séparent finalement et se dirigent vers les jurés.

\- Quelle performance ! s'exclame l'un d'entre eux. La rumba entre vous était vraiment sensuelle, tous les pas ont été bien maîtrisés. Clarke, tu as juste eu un mauvais placement d'épaules à un moment donné mais on l'a tout de suite oublié lorsqu'on vous a vu danser ensemble. Votre relation a vraiment évolué depuis le début, on remarque immédiatement votre complicité et ça, J'ACHÈTE !

Le public crie ce dernier mot avec lui alors que Clarke rit dans l'épaule de Bellamy. La jurée féminine prend à son tour la parole.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, commence-t-elle à dire. Vous avez une réelle alchimie tous les deux, je pense qu'on a bien fait de vous mettre ensemble. D'ailleurs, je pense ne pas avoir été la seule à le remarquer… que signifiait ce baiser de fin, Clarke ?

Le public commence à crier alors que Clarke commence à rougir. Elle se niche encore plus contre Bellamy.

\- Je pense que c'était un baiser de remerciement, dit-elle en levant la tête vers Bellamy et en lui souriant. Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici.

\- Un baiser de remerciement ? s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Le public, vous êtes d'accord avec cette explication vous ?

Le public autour d'eux commence à crier « non » alors que Bellamy et Clarke éclatent de rire. Le présentateur leur dit de repartir dans les loges avec tout le monde en attendant d'avoir leurs notes. Ils arrivent dans la loge avec les deux candidats qui restent et attendent patiemment.

 **[…]**

Bellamy tient Clarke par la taille alors que celle-ci enfonce son front dans l'épaule de son partenaire. C'est le moment des résultats du gagnant. Elle tremble de part en part alors que Bellamy sourit. Il a l'intuition que Clarke sera la gagnante. Il le sent.

Le présentateur ouvre l'enveloppe et attend quelques secondes avant d'annoncer le gagnant du concours de danse.

\- Le gagnant de Danse avec les Stars est… CLARKE GRIFFIN !

Celle-ci ouvre la bouche mais ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que Bellamy la soulève de terre. Elle se reprend et commence à crier en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le serre contre elle en essayant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe.

Tous les anciens candidats accourent vers elle en l'enlaçant et en la félicitant. Le présentateur arrive finalement avec la coupe, qu'il lui tend immédiatement. Clarke appelle Bellamy et ils s'avancent tous les deux au milieu de la scène en soulevant la coupe en l'air. Les autres commencent à danser autour d'eux alors qu'ils esquissent eux-aussi quelques pas de danses.

\- Merci à tous les spectateurs d'avoir suivi cette 7ème année de Danse avec les Stars. Retrouvez-nous dans quelques instants pour savoir la réaction des deux gagnants !

Il rend l'antenne et se dirige vers Clarke et Bellamy. Il les félicite en leur disant de retourner dans leurs loges individuelles pour pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées avant l'after. Ceux-ci acquiescent et partent, déambulant dans les couloirs de TF1. Ils rentrent finalement dans la loge de Bellamy et déposent le trophée sur la table du fond. Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy en mettant ses mains contre sa bouche.

\- On a gagné, dit-elle en essayant de réaliser ce fait. C'est incroyable !

Bellamy sourit alors qu'elle tend de nouveau les bras vers lui. Il la prend dans ses bras en mettant son nez dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci respire son odeur en souriant comme jamais. Elle se sépare finalement de lui en gardant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassent tendrement, se rappelant du gout des lèvres de l'autre. C'est comme si leurs lèvres étaient faites pour se retrouver. Le fait que Bellamy ait été son partenaire cette année est un signe du destin.

Clarke se sépare finalement de lui en plantant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy la regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était pour me remercier ça aussi ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Tais-toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi dire sur le moment, c'est tout.

\- Très bonne réponse, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Et de rien.

Elle commence à rire mais s'interrompt lorsque Bellamy l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Elle approfondit le baiser en savourant sa langue contre la sienne.

 **[…]**

 _Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin en couple !_

 _La célèbre actrice et le danseur de Danse avec les stars ont enfin dévoilés leur relation amoureuse ! Après avoir tous les deux gagné le concours de danse, nous étions en droit de nous demander s'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. En effet, lors de leur dernière danse, Clarke Griffin a embrassé son partenaire sur les lèvres. Celle-ci ne cessait de répéter que ce baiser était pour « le remercier » mais les spectateurs n'étaient pas dupes. Ils officialisent finalement leur relation trois mois après leur victoire._

 _Effectivement, ils ont tous les deux été vus dans les rues de Paris se tenant par la main. Ils regardaient toutes les devantures de magasins et se sont finalement arrêtés à la terrasse d'un café. Comme vous le prouvent les photos du dessous, Clarke avait la tête posée contre son épaule, leurs mains entrelacées sur la table. Bellamy s'est penché vers elle au bout d'un moment et ils ont partagés un baiser digne de tous les films romantiques._

 _Leur couple fait fureur parmi les médias, ceux-ci les surnommant « Bellarke ». Espérons que leur couple tienne le plus longtemps possible !_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Est-ce que je fais partie des personnes accro à Danse avec les stars ? Peut-être bien...**

 **Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : j'ai écrit ce chapitre sans regarder une seule fois les termes techniques. Cela fait 5 ans que je suis cette émission donc plus rien ne m'échappe, même pas le Jive ou le Fox Trot !**

 **D'ailleurs, cette année, il faut que ce soit Loic qui gagne. J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour lui ! (Priscilla et Olivier peuvent gagner aussi, ce serait bien sympathique tout ça...)**

 **BREF, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ! À la semaine prochaine les gars !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	26. Chapitre 26 - Team Bellarke

**#26 « Attends, tu es Team Clexa et moi Team Bellarke et tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir avec toi ? » Fanfiction sur Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor** de GoodGame.

* * *

Bob baisse les yeux vers la femme à ses côtés et sourit instinctivement. Eliza est sa collègue depuis déjà un an, il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils viennent tout juste de terminer leur second rendez-vous. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il fait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plait mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre… jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite à sortir, il y a une semaine. Ce fut la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Eliza avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, levant la tête vers lui.

\- Rien de spécial, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Juste au fait que j'attends ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Alors finissons cette soirée correctement.

Bob hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle s'arrête devant lui en mordant sa lèvre. Il sourit et pose ses mains sur sa taille, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Eliza. Il l'embrasse tendrement, réalisant enfin ses rêves de ces derniers mois. Eliza l'attire encore plus vers elle en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt. Elle se recule néanmoins avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir le baiser.

\- J'ai un abonnement Netflix chez moi, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Est-ce que ça te tente ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Eliza rit en glissant finalement sa main dans celle de Bob. Ils déambulent les rues dans la nuit en regardant les personnes autour d'eux et en imaginant ce que peuvent être la vie de ceux-ci. Ils éclatent de rire lorsqu'ils entendent les bêtises de l'autre.

Ils arrivent devant la porte d'appartement d'Eliza. Celle-ci pousse la porte en raclant sa gorge. C'est la première fois qu'elle laisse un homme dont elle éprouve de forts sentiments rentrer chez elle… Elle fait toujours en sorte d'aller chez eux et non le contraire. Elle préfère garder pour elle son havre de paix.

Elle fait la visite à Bob alors que celui-ci commente tout ce qu'il trouve autour de lui. Eliza et lui s'assoient dans le canapé au bout de quelques minutes et fouillent rapidement dans les séries sur Netflix.

\- Ils viennent d'ajouter la saison 2 de The 100 ! s'écrie soudainement Eliza, tout sourire.

\- Je l'ai déjà regardé.

\- Moi aussi, mais on pourrait le mettre en fond, répond-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Bob hoche la tête tandis qu'Eliza pioche au hasard, mettant l'épisode 9 de la saison 2. Ils entament immédiatement une conversation sur le travail, sans se soucier réellement de ce qu'il se passe à l'écran. Eliza prend la main de Bob dans la sienne et caresse doucement ses phalanges en répondant à ses questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bob se retrouve à moitié affalé sur elle, sa bouche collée à la sienne. Il sent les doigts de Clarke caresser sa nuque alors qu'il approfondit le baiser.

 _« He'd do anything for her, to protect her. That makes sense. »_

Eliza se sépare doucement de Bob et regarde l'écran de la télévision. Celui-ci continue d'embrasser son cou mais elle se redresse, sous les grognements de ce dernier.

\- C'est tellement évident qu'il parle de Clarke et de lui ! s'exclame soudainement Eliza avec un soupir. Ils devraient déjà être en couple à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es une pro Bellarke, répond Bob avec un regard amusé.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi, tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je préfère le Clexa.

Eliza écarquille les yeux et se décale légèrement de lui. Elle essaye de trouver une réponse correcte mais elle ne trouve soudainement plus les mots. Bob commence à rire en voyant sa réaction, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- C'est nul le Clexa ! lui dit soudainement Eliza. Comment est-ce que tu veux que je sorte avec toi si tu préfères ce couple ?

\- Sérieusement ? dit-il en riant. Seulement parce que je trouve que c'est plutôt intéressant de voir Lexa et Clarke se battre ?

\- Bellamy et Clarke se disputent tout le temps eux aussi ! rétorque Eliza. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut seulement s'embrasser, s'il te plait ?

Bob tire Eliza vers lui alors qu'elle s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses en grognant. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et recommence à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle rit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il chatouille doucement ses côtes. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras, comme si elle lui appartenait depuis toujours. Elle fronce les sourcils en continuant à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle entend derrière elle l'épisode de sa série.

 _« I thought you hated than plan. That I would get myself killed. »_

 _« I was being weak. It's worth the risk. »_

Eliza pose ses paumes de mains sur son torse et se recule de lui. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle tourne sa tête et regarde sa télévision.

\- C'est à cause de Lexa qu'elle repousse Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Elle l'éloigne parce qu'elle l'aime.

\- Non, elle l'éloigne parce qu'elle veut sauver son peuple.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles la façon dont elle va prononcer son nom lorsqu'elle va entendre sa voix au talkie-walkie ? Elle tient énormément à lui.

\- Oui, comme pour une relation fraternelle.

Eliza endurcit son regard et lui fait des yeux noirs alors que Bob commence à rire. Il prend le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et essaye de l'embrasser mais elle se décale de lui et retombe à côté sur le canapé, en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois pro Clexa, murmure-t-elle. Regarde Bellamy et Clarke. Ils sont exactement comme nous !

\- En quoi ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Premièrement, je trouve qu'ils nous ressemblent un peu physiquement, mais passons. Deuxièmement, Clarke a su mettre son égo de côté pour pouvoir s'entendre avec lui !

\- Pourquoi, toi aussi ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Si tu n'avais pas été si agréable à regarder, je n'aurais sans doute rien tenté et on en serait encore à trier des vêtements l'un à côté de l'autre.

Bob rit doucement alors qu'elle lui lance un petit sourire. Il tend finalement ses bras vers elle alors qu'elle soupire et replace ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses genoux. Elle se repenche en avant et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'aimes pas Bellarke ? demande-t-elle finalement avec une petite voix.

\- Je peux faire un effort. Je ne les déteste pas. (Il ment)

\- Donc tu ne vas pas pousser des soupirs lorsqu'il y aura des scènes entre eux ?

\- Non. (Il ment)

\- Génial. Alors on peut sortir ensemble.

Bob rigole alors qu'Eliza reprend l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il sait très bien qu'ils vont se disputer comme chien et chat durant la diffusion de la saison 3. C'est ce qui fait le charme d'une série. Des multitudes de goûts et d'opinions différentes.

 **[…]**

\- Non, Eliza.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le refuser.

Bob se frotte le front en regardant le grand poster de la saison 5 de The 100 devant lui, figurant Clarke et Bellamy main dans la main, regardant en face d'eux. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, au grand damne de Bob et à la plus grande joie d'Eliza.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils emménagent ensemble et Eliza veut absolument mettre la touche Bellarke dans leur appartement.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un poster Bellarke, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas Bellarke, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. C'est un poster de la saison 5 entière, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lexa n'est plus au tableau désormais.

\- Ils vont faire comme Arrow, répond-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Ils vont bien trouver un moyen pour la ressusciter.

\- Cela fait quand même deux saisons…

Bob soupire alors qu'Eliza s'approche de lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort brutale de Lexa dans la saison 3. Il n'a pas arrêté d'envoyer des tweets assassins au créateur de la série, Jason Rothenberg.

Désormais, dans la saison 5, Bellamy et Clarke sont définitivement en couple. Eliza est en admiration dès qu'ils apparaissent à l'écran.

\- Tu peux te rabattre sur Lincoln et Octavia tu sais, lui dit Eliza en souriant.

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi cools que l'étaient Clarke et Lexa.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à être un pro Beliza à la place. On fait un beau couple, pas vrai ?

Bob grogne et finalement, devant le sourire d'Eliza, sourit légèrement. Elle entoure son cou de ses bras et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il répond à son baiser en la soulevant doucement de terre. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se penche légèrement en avant, ramassant quelque chose sur la table. Elle recule son visage.

\- Non ! s'écrie-t-elle en regardant ce qu'il tient dans sa main. Je te jure que si tu détruits le poster je…

\- J'allais l'accrocher, lui dit-il. (Il ment)

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien-sûr, je n'allais pas le brûler tout de même. (Il ment)

Eliza sourit en plantant un baiser dans son cou alors qu'il se dirige dans la chambre, elle dans ses bras. Il sait très bien qu'il va détruire le poster d'ici une semaine mais il lui laisse un peu de temps avant de le faire. Il n'est pas si cruel.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Comme pour la fiction "Protection rapprochée", j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse. Premièrement, j'ai toujours de gros problèmes de connexion avec Internet... et, de plus, au vu des événements qui se sont passés vendredi soir à Paris, je n'avais pas réellement la motivation. Je n'ai aucun proche habitant à Paris mais j'ai été extrêmement touché. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne connaissez aucun proche ayant été touché par les attentats.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous l'avoue, je me suis amusée. C'est différent de tous les autres mais c'est intéressant de faire un peu autre chose que d'habitude ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée.**

 **#PrayForParis**

 **\- Amandine.**


	27. Chapitre 27 - Olivia

**#27 Bellamy et Clarke entament une conversation peu après la mort de Charlotte. Clarke commence à se confier sur son passé.**

* * *

Je regarde Bellamy reboucher le trou de la tombe de Charlotte. Il n'y a pas son corps dans la tombe, mais nous avons placés l'une de ses peluches dedans. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il n'y ait aucun endroit à elle. Elle est morte par un suicide, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne mérite pas un endroit pour se recueillir. Un endroit où nous penserons à elle. Bellamy s'éponge le front, et s'assois devant la tombe. Je le rejoins. Il me regarde, alors que je baisse la tête et caresse du bout des doigts la terre fraîchement remuée.

\- Tu as l'air très affectée, me dit-il. Je le suis également, bien évidemment, mais c'est différent avec toi.

\- Je n'en peux plus, dis-je dans un soupir. Tout ce que je touche meurt.

En prononçant cette phrase, je repense à une chanson que j'avais déjà entendu sur l'Arche. Je crois qu'elle était chanté par un groupe, Passenger si je me rappelle bien.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

\- J'avais une amie sur l'Arche, dis-je, après quelques moments d'hésitations. Je la voyais tous les jours. Elle était ma confidente, et je pensais que c'était la même chose pour elle. Puis, un jour, que je pensais comme les autres, j'ai remarqué les regards des personnes autour de moi. Un regard de pitié. Je n'ai pas compris la situation, jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'apprenne la nouvelle. « Hier, il s'est passé un drame » m'a-t-elle dit. Quand elle m'a dit qu'Olivia était partie, j'ai ris. J'ai ris.

Je renifle et m'essuie le nez sur ma manche.

\- Quand j'ai compris ce qu'elle me disait réellement, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Comme un bébé. J'ai porté mes mains à mon visage, et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Dans mes mains, je m'entendais répéter plusieurs fois les mots « Non » et « C'est impossible ». Toutes les personnes autour de moi m'ont prit dans leurs bras, alors que tout ce dont je voulais c'était d'être dans les siens, une dernière fois. Sans les personnes autour de moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Je me serais sans doute effondrée. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est ce fichu bracelet que je porte tous les jours.

Je sens mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Il faut que ça sorte, il faut que je pleure. J'en ai besoin. Je sens la main de Bellamy me prendre la mienne, et me donner une légère pression.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? me demande-il.

\- Non, dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire. Elle se suicide et ne laisse même pas un fichu mot. C'est triste, pas vrai ?

\- Clarke...

\- La première semaine de sa mort, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était le fait que son acte était purement égoïste. Elle a décidé de me laisser. Elle est tranquille dorénavant, où qu'elle soit. Maintenant, c'est à nous de vivre sans elle. Quand quelqu'un meurt, c'est toutes les personnes autour qui subissent la douleur. Son geste est égoïste. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette pensée de la tête.

\- Je peux le comprendre, me dit-il.

\- Maintenant, je ne pense plus ça d'elle. Si elle a fait ça, elle avait une raison, pas vrai ? Je me sens coupable, Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- J'étais l'une de ses meilleures amies. Je suis la première personne vers laquelle elle s'est tournée, lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Elle avait quelques problèmes de langages, quelques fois, alors je l'aidais à reformuler ses phrases. Je n'ai pas de petite sœur, alors je l'ai considérée comme tel. Mon devoir était de la protéger. La protéger de ce monde, des autres. Elle était beaucoup trop faible.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- Elle a toujours été là pour moi, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot, une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je me suis fait opérer, il y a quelques temps, elle est venue me voir. Elle est venue. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour elle ? Rien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Elle devait avoir des problèmes pour faire ça, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue m'en parler ? Peut-être pensait-elle que mes conseils n'étaient pas valables. Que je ne suis pas une assez bonne amie. Elle avait sans doute raison.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

\- Que dois-je faire ? dis-je en me tournant vers Bellamy. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler. J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle était importante pour moi. C'est trop tard, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire. Son départ était trop tôt. Elle avait quinze ans. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Elle sait que tu l'aimes, me dit-il doucement. Où qu'elle soit, elle le sait. Elle t'aime. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de sa mort, tu n'y es pour rien. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire n'aurait pu y changer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, dis-je en baissant la tête. Peut-être que si je l'avais vu la veille, peut-être que... peut-être que... Elle avait des projets, Bellamy. Elle voulait faire comme moi. Elle adorait me regarder soigner les patients, dans l'infirmerie. Elle voulait travailler dans la médecine. C'est fini, maintenant.

\- Tu dois arrêter d'y penser constamment.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ma première pensée, lorsque je me réveille, c'est envers elle. Lorsque je me couche, ça devient pire. Lorsque je pense à elle, je n'arrive plus à respirer calmement. Mon cœur s'est brisé le jour où elle s'est tuée. Le suicide ne constitue jamais une réponse à un problème... la vie s'améliore toujours si on s'accroche. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas accrochée ? Pourquoi aurais-je le droit de vivre alors qu'elle n'est plus là ?

\- Vis pour elle, me dit-il, en serrant ma main. Tu dois vivre pour elle. Tu penseras toujours à elle plus tard.

\- Et si ce n'était qu'un appel à l'aide ? Si ça se trouve, elle ne voulait pas en finir. Les personnes qui commettent un suicide espèrent inconsciemment qu'on les sauvera in-extremis... et ne se rendent compte qu'à la fin de la gravité de leurs actes.

\- Tu ne sais pas si c'était une réelle tentative pour se tuer où seulement un appel à l'aide. Tu ne le saura jamais. Dis-toi qu'elle a choisie sa mort et que finalement c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- La douleur sera-t-elle la même ?

\- Tu aura toujours mal. Mais la douleur s'atténuera avec le temps, je te l'assure.

\- La mort, c'est de la merde, dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

\- Clarke...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu dois la laisser partir.

Il me regarde et me sourit tendrement. Il lâche alors ma main et se lève. Il passe à côté de moi et s'en va, sans ajouter un seul mot de plus. Je regarde la tombe de Charlotte. J'essuie mes larmes et me relève. Je commence à partir,mais m'arrête près d'un arbre. Je regarde mon poignet droit longuement. J'esquisse un sourire, alors que j'enlève le bracelet de mon poignet. Je l'accroche à l'une des branches de l'arbre. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et recule vers le camp. Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris.

 _And you let her go._

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! (et oui, nous sommes seulement le lendemain !)**

 **Alors, que dire ? J'ai déjà posté cet OS en février de l'année dernière, alors que je n'en étais encore qu'à ma première fiction. J'ai décidé de le poster à nouveau dans cette fiction parce que cela fait un an aujourd'hui que l'une de mes meilleures amies est décédée.**

 **Je vous explique rapidement : Le 17 novembre 2014, j'ai appris sa mort en allant au lycée, comme tous les jours, juste avant mon cours d'histoire. Elle était l'une de mes amies les plus proches,et je l'ai appris devant toute ma classe. J'ai complètement fondue en larmes, vous l'auriez deviné. Sa mort m'a été expliquée quelques minutes après. Elle s'est suicidée. J'ai quitté mon lycée immédiatement et je me suis réfugiée chez moi.**

 **Aujourd'hui est donc un jour très spécial pour moi. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil, et ça va prendre encore du temps avant de le faire.**

 **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déprimé avec cet OS. Je me devais de le faire.**

 **Bonne journée à tous et ne vous en faites pas pour moi : demain cela ira mieux.**

 **PS : J'espère que la minute de silence pour les attentats de Paris a bien été respectée. C'était le cas à Caen, en tout cas. Prenez bien soin de vous, et n'oubliez pas de dire à vos proches que vous les aimez. C'est primordial.**


	28. Chapitre 28 - Starbucks

**#28** **Clarke commande un café sous son nom mais le serveur écrit délibérément « Princesse » sur le gobelet…** de WaLulu.

* * *

Raven ricane alors que Clarke regarde pour la énième fois de la journée sa montre. Elle croise les bras et tape du pied sur le sol, soufflant sur les mèches tombantes sur son front. Raven soupire en la regardant.

\- Nous n'avons cours que dans une heure, lui dit-elle finalement. Il faudrait que tu te détendes, Clarke.

\- Je le sais, mais si nous ne sommes servis que dans trente minutes, nous n'allons pas avoir le temps de nous installer à une table et bavarder tranquillement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a une dizaine de personnes devant nous.

Clarke souffle et sort sa tête de la file d'attente pour voir ce qu'il se passe au comptoir. Il n'y a qu'un seul serveur, c'est normal qu'il y ait de la queue. Le regard de Clarke descend vers les larges épaules et le sourire enjôleur du serveur mais elle repense immédiatement au temps qu'il met à servir les clients et endurcit son regard. Elle s'en fiche qu'il soit agréable à regarder ou non : il prend trop de temps.

Raven appelle Wick durant la file d'attente alors que son amie prend son mal en patience et regarde les clients autour d'elle. Heureusement pour Raven et elle, leur table préférée est toujours libre.

Raven raccroche alors que c'est à leur tour de commander, quinze petites minutes après. Clarke ne laisse pas le temps à Raven de parler qu'elle plaque ses paumes de mains contre le comptoir et fixe le serveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander ? demande-t-il en regardant Raven et Clarke l'une après l'autre.

\- Un chocolat viennois… mais c'était il y a dix minutes, répond agressivement Clarke.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente, répond-il en lui souriant. Je ne sais jamais lorsqu'il y aura du monde ou non.

\- Je t'ai regardé lorsque j'étais dans la file d'attente. Tu semblais prendre ton temps lorsque tu servais tes clients.

\- Excuse-moi si je suis méticuleux, répond-il, toujours avec ce sourire sur son visage.

\- Arrête de sourire, je suis sérieuse. Je te signale que mon amie et moi avons des cours dans une heure, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Le serveur la regarde de haut en bas en souriant alors qu'elle hausse les sourcils. Il se tourne finalement vers Raven et lui demande sa boisson. Raven donne également son nom ainsi que celui de Clarke alors qu'elles se dirigent vers leur table fétiche, sous les grognements de Clarke. Raven fait les gros yeux à Clarke dès qu'elles s'installent.

\- Quoi ? lui demande Clarke avec un faux air innocent.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ? lui demande Raven. Tu as été complétement odieuse avec lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en retard et que j'aime tout contrôler.

\- Tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de cran. Il était tellement beau que je n'aurais pas osé lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Cela n'a pas semblé le gêner puisqu'il continuait à me sourire avec cet air d'abruti…

\- Tu craques complétement pour lui, répond Raven en riant.

\- Je viens de le traiter d'abruti, je te signale, répond Clarke en rougissant légèrement.

Une serveuse vient déposer leurs boissons respectives devant les deux amies. Clarke prend le gobelet dans ses mains et boit rapidement une gorgée, heureuse de sentir de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Ils sont en début octobre mais le froid commence déjà à se faire ressentir.

Elle se fige soudainement lorsqu'elle recule son gobelet de son visage. Elle fixe longuement l'inscription sur le gobelet. Au lieu de son prénom est inscrit le surnom « princesse » au marqueur noir. Elle regarde le gobelet de Raven et voit le prénom de celle-ci inscrit, sans aucune modification.

\- Je vais le tuer, murmure Clarke entre ses dents.

Lorsque Raven pose son regard interrogateur sur elle, Clarke lui montre le mot inscrit sur son gobelet. Raven éclate de rire alors que Clarke regarde longuement le serveur. Celui-ci continue à servir ses clients comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, lui dit Raven avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de lui ? soupire Clarke en continuant à regarder l'inscription.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de penser à lui.

Vingt minutes après, Clarke et Raven décident de sortir du Starbucks. Clarke jette un dernier coup d'œil au serveur juste avant. Celui-ci semble s'apercevoir de son regard puisqu'il lève les yeux vers elle et se fige en la regardant. Il se reprend finalement en lui lançant un sourire rayonnant et en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et referme la porte du café derrière elle.

Raven et Clarke arrivent à l'amphithéâtre assez rapidement et s'assoient vers le fond, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Elles discutent toutes les deux de la relation entre Wick et Raven jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille tape l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que la place à côté de toi est prise ? demande-t-elle timidement.

\- Oh non, tu peux t'assoir, lui répond Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Clarke et Raven firent de cette façon la connaissance d'Octavia, qui deviendra l'une de leurs plus grandes amies par la suite. Elles apprirent trois choses : Premièrement, Octavia est en couple. Deuxièmement, elle aime tremper son pain dans n'importe quelle boisson et troisièmement, elle possède un frère célibataire qui pourrait convenir parfaitement à Clarke.

\- Non merci, je suis allergique aux mecs, répond Clarke en soupirant. Je n'ai eu que des problèmes avec eux.

\- Raconte-lui ce qu'il s'est passé au Starbucks ce matin ! lui dit Raven en riant.

Alors que Clarke lui faisait le récit de ses formidables aventures au Starbucks, Octavia eut un léger sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher le plus possible. Elle rit avec Clarke en traitant le serveur « d'abruti fini ». Lorsqu'elle se replace dans son siège, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvre le message que son frère lui a envoyé ce matin.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je suis tombée sur une magnifique cliente ce matin mais très capricieuse. J'ai écrit « princesse » sur son gobelet au lieu de son prénom… et je crois qu'elle me déteste déjà. J'adore les défis. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

 **[…]**

Clarke enfonce son bonnet bordeaux sur ses cheveux blonds et entre dans le café en sortant son portable. Elle reste à l'entrée quelques secondes pour répondre au message de Raven et relève la tête. Elle grogne lorsqu'elle voit le serveur de la dernière fois la regarder avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle replonge sa tête en regardant l'écran de son téléphone pour essayer de se calmer. Elle souffle finalement un grand coup et s'approche du comptoir.

\- Un cho…

\- Chocolat viennois, répond-il à sa place. Je m'en suis rappelé.

Il pousse un gobelet devant elle avec son breuvage préféré à l'intérieur. Clarke grogne doucement en voyant le surnom « princesse » de nouveau inscrit.

\- Tu n'abandonneras jamais avec ce surnom, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle en soupirant.

\- On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, répond-il en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu me sers mon café, point. Cela ne va pas plus loin.

Clarke prend son gobelet dans sa main et s'installe à une table vers le fond du Starbucks. Elle a trente minutes à tuer avant son prochain cours, donc l'idée de venir dans ce café est directement apparue dans son esprit… mais elle avait oublié le serveur. Elle doit l'avouer, elle le trouve très beau. Il y a quelque chose dans son visage qui lui a directement plu, elle ne saurait l'expliquer elle-même.

Elle sort son carnet à dessin ainsi qu'un crayon à papier et commence à dessiner une forme de visage sur sa page blanche. Elle lève les yeux et décide, contre toute attente, de dessiner le serveur. Elle va peut-être arrêter de penser à lui lorsque ce sera fait. Elle fait courir son crayon sur toute la page en gommant ce qui ne va pas. Elle dessine son regard ténébreux ainsi que des esquisses de son nez. Elle se concentre sur le papier en fronçant les sourcils mais sursaute lorsque quelqu'un s'assoit violement devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande le serveur en essayant de regarder son carnet.

\- Rien qui puisse te concerner, répond-elle en le refermant sèchement.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit-il alors en lui souriant.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement, grommelle-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

\- J'ai dit à ma collègue de prendre ma place parce que j'avais besoin de parler à une très jolie fille, répond-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas enclin à tes avances.

Il sourit en appuyant son dos sur la chaise. Clarke continue de boire son café en regardant les gens autour d'elle et en ne faisant pas attention à son regard sur elle. Elle ouvre de nouveau son carnet et l'incline de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle dessine. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et commence à dessiner son sourire sur son papier.

\- Tu me dessines ? demande-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si ça te dérange tu n'as qu'à partir, répond-elle en continuant le dessin.

\- Je me sens flatté, au contraire.

\- Je dessine n'importe quoi, répond-elle nonchalamment. Ne te sens pas privilégié.

\- Est-ce que tu prends des cours d'art ? demande-t-il sérieusement.

Clarke hoche lentement la tête en lui expliquant en quoi consistent ses cours à l'université. Bellamy écoute avec attention ce qu'elle lui dit et lui pose des questions sur ses professeurs ou sur ses camarades. Clarke ne fait plus attention au fait qu'il soit insupportable et lui répond normalement. Il lui demande depuis quand elle connait son amie de l'autre jour, Raven. Clarke lui parle de celle-ci.

\- Tu sais tout de moi maintenant, lui dit Clarke avec un petit sourire. C'est à ton tour.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles ici ? demande-t-elle finalement. Tu n'as pas eu envie d'aller prendre des cours à l'université ?

\- Si, répond-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je voulais faire une filière histoire mais j'ai abandonné quand j'ai su que ma petite sœur voulait également aller à l'université, dans une fac d'art.

\- Elle est dans mon école ? demande Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes une centaine d'étudiants, tu ne dois pas la connaitre.

\- Tu as sacrifié ta future carrière dans l'histoire pour elle…

\- Je travaille pour pouvoir lui payer cette école. Cela ne me dérange pas. Ma sœur, ma responsabilité.

Clarke esquisse un sourire en le regardant. Elle sait désormais qu'il faut apprendre à connaitre les gens avant de les juger, c'est primordial. Bellamy semble être une bonne personne, elle peut le certifier dorénavant.

\- Il faut que je retourne travaille, dit-il finalement en se levant et en lui souriant. J'espère que tu reviendras de temps en temps.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler.

Elle le regarde reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir et planter un sourire de circonstance devant ses clients. Elle regarde son dessin et sourit en voyant le portrait qu'elle vient de faire de Bellamy. Elle referme le carnet et se lève, sortant lentement du café en repensant à sa conversation avec Bellamy.

C'est devenu une habitude pour Bellamy et elle. Dès qu'elle entre dans le café, Bellamy la voit et prépare automatiquement son chocolat viennois. Elle le prend dans sa main et s'installe à sa table habituelle, en attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Ils parlent durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son service.

\- J'organise une soirée vendredi prochain si tu le souhaites, lui dit-il quelques semaines après. Tu pourras enfin rencontrer ma petite sœur.

\- Je viendrais alors, affirme Clarke. Je pourrais emmener Raven, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas de problème, répond-il en hochant la tête. Je suis pressé de te voir dans mon environnement.

\- En tout bien tout honneur, bien-sûr, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bellamy rougit violemment en baissant la tête vers la table alors que Clarke commence à rire. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy est attiré par elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'il continue à lui parler autour de cette table. Elle en joue beaucoup.

\- J'ai cours dans quelques minutes, dit-elle finalement en se levant. Je te vois vendredi ?

\- D'accord, répond-il en restant assit, souriant légèrement.

Clarke se penche en avant et embrasse doucement sa joue, sans se soucier de son geste. Elle part du café sans savoir le sourire béat plaqué sur le visage de Bellamy.

 **[…]**

Deux jours après, Clarke se précipite vers Raven et Octavia lors du cours d'art qu'elles partagent ensemble. Elle s'assoit à sa place en les regardant, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Je vous invite toutes les deux à une soirée vendredi, leur dit-elle en souriant.

\- Depuis quand as-tu d'autres amis que nous ? demande Octavia en commençant à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas réellement un ami qui m'a invité, répond Clarke avec un signe de la main. C'est le serveur du Starbucks, Bellamy.

\- Raconte-moi tout ! s'écrie Raven en se rapprochant d'elle.

Clarke et Raven commencent toutes les deux à parler du serveur alors qu'Octavia reste dans son coin en souriant. Cela fait des semaines que Clarke lui parle de Bellamy… et Octavia ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était son frère. De l'autre côté, Bellamy continue à lui envoyer des messages en parlant de Clarke.

\- Est-ce qu'il te plait ? demande Octavia en s'avançant vers Clarke.

\- Non, répond rapidement celle-ci en rougissant. Il m'insupportait au début.

\- Vu la façon dont tu parles de lui, je pense que tu craques déjà.

\- Il est mignon, répond Clarke au bout d'un moment. Il est gentil et très drôle. Mais il est énervant quelques fois.

\- Je suis sûre que tu lui plais aussi.

Clarke hoche les épaules nonchalamment en continuant sa conversation avec Raven. Octavia sort son portable et répond rapidement au message que Bellamy lui a envoyé ce matin. Elle lui demande ce qu'elle doit prendre pour sa soirée. Il lui répond rapidement.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu n'as rien à prendre, tu le sais très bien. Je ne te ferais jamais payer. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Est-ce que je peux emmener des amies avec moi ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Pas de problème. Je vais pouvoir te présenter à Clarke. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Tu me parles tous les jours d'elle. Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Non mais je compte bientôt y remédier. C'est la première fois qu'une fille me plait autant. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Je suis pressée de la rencontrer. »

Octavia sourit devant les messages que son frère vient de lui envoyer. Clarke et Bellamy peuvent faire un très beau couple, s'ils mettent leurs différences de côté. Elle va tout faire pour que cela se réalise durant la soirée de Bellamy.

 **[…]**

Clarke sort de la voiture en compagnie de Raven et Octavia et vérifie une dernière fois sa tenue. Elle est seulement vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt coloré mais elle est embarrassée. Elle a tout simplement peur d'aller chez Bellamy alors qu'elle ressent de plus en plus de sentiments pour lui.

Elle souffle un grand coup et commence à marcher avec les filles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivées devant celle-ci, Octavia pousse une exclamation.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture ! Entrez sans moi, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle se retourne et part vers la voiture avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en même temps que ses amies, elle voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin.

Clarke frappe doucement à la porte d'entrée en sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, comme si sa cage thoracique était sur le point d'exploser. La porte s'ouvre soudainement devant elle et elle croise le sourire radieux de Bellamy. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle n'a plus peur lorsqu'elle le voit.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il en souriant. Et content de te revoir, Raven. Vous pouvez entrer, allez-y.

Raven sourit et lui fait rapidement la bise en entrant dans la maison. Clarke se tourne vers lui et se demande ce qu'elle devrait faire. Bellamy semble réfléchir à toute vitesse et, finalement, tend sa main vers elle. Clarke fronce les sourcils mais commence à rire en lui serrant maladroitement la main. Elle entre alors dans la maison alors que Bellamy soupire en se traitant de tous les noms.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçoit une jeune fille venir vers lui au dehors. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il voit que c'est seulement sa petite sœur.

\- Salut Bell ! s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es venue seule ? demande Bellamy en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je voulais venir avec des amies mais elles viendront sans doute après, lui dit-elle en mentant.

Il hoche la tête et la laisse entrer dans la maison. Il replace son t-shirt et souffle un bon coup avant de rentrer à son tour. Il regarde autour de lui et parle quelques minutes avec Miller, tout en regardant autour de lui pour apercevoir Clarke. Il s'excuse auprès de son ami et part chercher deux gobelets en les remplissant de bière. Il retourne dans le salon et s'approche de Clarke et Raven, tout sourire.

\- Tenez, dit-il en leur tendant les boissons.

\- Tu n'as pas écrit « princesse » sur le gobelet par la même occasion ? demande Clarke en tournant l'objet dans ses mains.

\- Très drôle, dit Bellamy en commençant à rire.

Ils se regardent tous les deux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Raven se racle la gorge, les faisant sursauter. Bellamy se ressaisit quelque peu.

\- Il faut que je te présente ma sœur ! dit-il soudainement avec un sourire.

Il crie un nom que Clarke n'entend pas et se retourne quelques secondes. Il revient au bout d'un moment avec une fille à ses côtés. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle identifie… Octavia.

\- C'est une blague ? demande-t-elle finalement en commençant à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Bellamy en regardant les filles rire alternativement.

\- Bell… commence à dire sa sœur en souriant. Je te présente Clarke, l'une de mes meilleures amies dans mon école d'art.

Bellamy regarde sa sœur avec la bouche grande ouverte alors que Clarke fait de même. Elle commence à rougir en pensant à toutes les fois où elle qualifiait son frère de « sexy » et « chaud ».

\- C'était plutôt drôle, avoue finalement Octavia après un long moment de silence. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu étais insupportable alors que tu me disais avoir écrit « princesse » sur l'un des gobelets au Starbucks.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, Octavia, lui dit finalement son frère. Tu savais très bien que j'étais attiré par elle mais que je devais à chaque fois attendre qu'elle vienne au café. Tu aurais pu me filer son numéro !

\- Tu étais attiré par moi ? s'exclame Clarke, les yeux écarquillés.

Un nouveau silence s'abat jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent tous de rire. Finalement, Raven et Octavia s'excusent et les laissent tous les deux. Bellamy se frotte doucement la nuque avec l'une de ses mains.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec ma sœur, lui dit-il finalement en souriant. Au moins je n'ai pas eu à faire les présentations.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me présenter ta sœur ? demande Clarke en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas, parce que tu es importante pour moi…

Clarke lui fait un petit sourire alors qu'il se racle la gorge, gêné par la tournure des évènements. Elle s'apprête à lui parler mais il s'excuse et s'éloigne d'elle, allant chercher une nouvelle boisson. Il remplit son verre en essayant de respirer calmement mais c'est peine perdu. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive.

Il essaye de se reprendre en poussant un soupir. Il se retourne et cherche du regard Clarke. Il voit ses cheveux blonds un peu plus loin et s'approche d'elle. Cependant, celle-ci se retourne violemment lorsqu'elle sent un souffle dans sa nuque. Leurs deux boissons s'entrechoquent, renversant de la bière sur leurs deux t-shirts.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclame-t-elle en frottant le t-shirt de Bellamy, sans grand succès.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en riant. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'arrivera jamais à se parler normalement ce soir.

\- Ça c'est sûr, dit-elle en riant. Est-ce que tu aurais un t-shirt à me prêter ?

\- Bien-sûr, suis-moi.

Elle hoche la tête et rougit lorsqu'il prend sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine plus loin. Il ouvre l'une des portes vers le fond de la pièce et la fait entrer avec lui. Il se dirige vers sa commode alors que Clarke regarde sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant les nombreuses photos de Bellamy et Octavia dans toute la chambre.

\- Tiens, dit Bellamy en lui tendant un t-shirt blanc. C'est mon t-shirt donc il va être un peu grand.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il reste planté devant elle alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, ne sachant quoi faire. Bellamy commence à rougir en lui disant qu'il allait attendre dehors le temps qu'elle se change. Celle-ci hoche la tête et attend d'entendre la porte se fermer pour ôter son t-shirt. Elle enfile rapidement celui de Bellamy et se regarde dans le miroir dans le coin de la pièce. Le t-shirt est, effectivement, trop grand pour elle. Il descend un peu sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses clavicules.

Bellamy frappe à la porte alors qu'elle lui dit d'entrer. Il la regarde rapidement et sourit lorsqu'il remarque à quel point son t-shirt rend bien sur elle.

\- Il faut que je me change aussi, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa commode.

Il sort un t-shirt noir et enlève celui qu'il porte en ce moment même. Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine en regardant les courbes du corps de Bellamy. Elle le fixe durant tellement de temps qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il bouge et s'approche d'elle.

\- On y retourne ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, encore chamboulée par l'image de Bellamy torse-nu. Il s'éloigne d'elle et se dirige vers la porte mais elle intercepte soudainement sa main. Elle ne se contrôle pas. Elle tire Bellamy contre elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle le sent répondre directement à son baiser et la plaquer de façon brutale contre la commode.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclame-t-il en séparant sa bouche de la sienne. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

\- On s'en fout.

Elle reprend possession de sa bouche et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ils rient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre en continuant à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents au début d'une relation. Ils soupirent lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont cassé l'un de tes vases, lui dit Clarke en riant.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne à ma fête, dit-il en soupirant.

Clarke hoche la tête et se sépare de lui. Bellamy s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Il lui prend finalement la main et retourne dans le salon avec elle, commençant à incendier la personne ayant cassé son vase préféré.

 **[…]**

Clarke et Raven continuent leur discussion en entrant au Starbucks. Clarke hoche la tête alors que Raven continue à lui parler inlassablement de Wick. Elles approchent près de comptoir alors que Bellamy sourit en les voyants. Raven se penche et lui fait la bise en commandant sa boisson. Elle part à la table habituelle.

\- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? demande Clarke en le regardant.

Il hoche la tête en se penchant en avant. Clarke fait de même de son côté et l'embrasse sur les lèvres en souriant. Cela fait quelques mois qu'ils sont en couple et tout se passe très bien.

Bellamy prépare son café et la regarde. Clarke s'adosse au comptoir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais m'inscrire à la fac l'année prochaine.

Clarke reste figée durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lui offre son plus beau sourire. Elle réalise peu à peu ce qu'il vient de lui dire et contourne le comptoir en sautant dans ses bras. Il rigole et la serre fortement contre lui, riant dans ses cheveux. Elle se recule et prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant sur les lèvres avec tout son amour.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai des clients à servir ? lui dit-il en riant.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et se recule définitivement en souriant. Il lui tend son gobelet alors qu'elle le remercie et s'assoit aux côté de Raven. Celle-ci continue à lui parler de Wick alors que Clarke baisse les yeux vers son gobelet. Au lieu de son nom, les mots « Je t'aime, princesse » sont écrits.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Merci à WaLulu pour m'avoir proposé cet OS ! J'ai directement adoré l'idée du Starburks donc j'ai été très heureuse de l'avoir écrit. On rêverait toute d'avoir un serveur ressemblant à Bellamy quand même ! (quoi que, une fois je suis tombée sur un serveur de smoothie magnifique, je ne m'en remets toujours pas…)**

 **Bon, en tout cas, sachez que je suis très prise par les cours mais que je continue à écrire vos OS ! Vous m'avez proposés TELLEMENT d'idées qu'il y aura 51 chapitres au minimum dans cette fiction ! (oui oui, vous n'allez pas être débarrassé de sitôt !)**

 **\- Amandine**


	29. Chapitre 29 - Gryffondor et Serpentard

**#29 Crossover The 100/Harry Potter. Clarke appartient à la maison Gryffondor alors que Bellamy appartient à la maison Serpentard…** de Bouhouhou.

* * *

Clarke soupire en ressentant un nouveau coup de coude dans ses côtes. Elle regarde Raven et suit son regard. Elle croise subitement les yeux de Bellamy Blake et commence à rougir en baissant rapidement la tête. Elle sent peser sur elle son sourire victorieux alors qu'elle se sent tout à coup très faible.

\- Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, chuchote Raven à son oreille.

\- Et bien j'espère qu'il va bientôt arrêter, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, lui dit Raven en lui souriant. Bellamy est sans doute le plus beau garçon des septièmes années.

\- Peut-être mais il semble vraiment arrogant. De plus, c'est un Serpentard. Je ne fréquente pas les personnes venant de cette maison.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça, ils ne sont pas tous méchants. Tu sais très bien que le choixpeau à faillit m'envoyer dans cette maison il y a sept ans.

Clarke lui fait un petit sourire réconfortant, même si elle sait que cela ne l'aide pas vraiment. Raven pense toujours qu'elle n'a pas mérité sa place à Gryffondor alors que Clarke pense tout le contraire. Son amie est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus loyales qu'elle connaisse.

\- Bellamy ne m'intéresse pas, lui dit finalement Clarke en changeant de sujet. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas, il est peut-être sympathique.

Clarke finit de manger en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle attend que Raven finisse de manger en jetant des rapides coups d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. Bellamy parle à l'un de ses amis en riant à gorge déployée. Clarke avale sa salive lorsqu'il croque à pleine dent dans une pomme. C'est vrai qu'il est beau.

Raven et Clarke se dirigent, quelques minutes plus tard, au cours de Potions. Elles froncent les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant la salle lorsqu'elles voient un attroupement de Gryffondor et de Serpentard devant la porte. Severus Rogue commence à placer les élèves un à un alors que Clarke se retourne vers Raven en paniquant.

\- Il met un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver avec eux, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est une potion !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va pas être…

\- Raven Reyes et Kyle Wick.

Raven grimace et entre dans la salle accompagné de Kyle, l'un des amis de Bellamy Blake. Clarke frissonne alors que ce dernier attend à côté d'elle, son bras frottant délicatement le sien. Les élèves entrent peu à peu dans la salle alors que Clarke commence à angoisser. Elle ne peut pas se retrouver avec Bellamy, c'est impossible. Il va la déconcentrer et elle va rater tous ses examens à cause de lui.

\- Bellamy Blake…

Celui-ci se décale de Clarke et entre dans la classe alors qu'elle croise les doigts pour que son nom ne soit pas appelé. Severus Rogue regarde sa feuille et se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle prend une grande inspiration.

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- Monsieur… dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer de partenaire ? Je pourrais être avec Raven ou encore…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Miss Griffin ? demande-t-il avec un sourire digne d'un film d'horreur. Vous vous sentez beaucoup trop supérieure par rapport à Bellamy ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Allez-vous assoir. Tout de suite.

Clarke prend une grande inspiration nasale et s'avance vers la table qu'elle partage avec Bellamy. Celui-ci lui lance de grands sourires alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et commence à sortir plusieurs ingrédients de son sac.

\- Est-ce qu'on prend ton chaudron ou le mien ? lui demande Bellamy à côté d'elle.

\- Le mien, répond-elle rapidement. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le tien, je ne préfère pas me risquer.

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon ? lui demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je remarque les regards et les sourires que tu me lances, lui répond-elle en levant le menton vers lui.

\- Et alors ? demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si j'étais intéressé par toi ?

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es un coureur de jupons qui drague toutes les filles qui passent. Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, princesse.

Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui en croisant ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi froide avec lui et le blesser mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Sa part de féminisme ressort lorsqu'elle se trouve près de quelqu'un comme lui.

Le professeur Rogue leur donne la recette pour la potion alors que Bellamy et Clarke se lèvent, se mettant tous les deux à la tâche. Clarke dicte à Bellamy ce qu'il doit lui passer alors qu'il obéit à ses ordres en levant les yeux au ciel. Il met le flacon de la bave de crapeau dans sa main et décide d'ignorer la chaleur qui se propage dans sa main au contact de la peau de Clarke.

\- Tu en as beaucoup trop mis ! s'exclame Bellamy en reprenant le flacon dans sa main. Il faut qu'on rajoute d'autre ingrédient si on ne veut pas qu'elle foire !

\- Mais non, ça va aller ! réplique-t-elle. Depuis quand es-tu un maitre des cours ?

\- J'en ai marre que tu me juges sans me connaitre, c'est compris ?

\- En attendant, je te dis que la potion va marcher.

Il soupire en la laissant faire. Tant pis pour elle si la potion rate, cela sera de sa faute. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle plisse son nez. Il craque pour elle depuis quelques mois et il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds mais son cœur décide de s'attaquer à Clarke Griffin…

Rogue annonce la fin du cours et passe devant les paillasses pour vérifier la potion. Chaque élève attend patiemment, debout devant leur table. Il voit Clarke se tordre les mains tandis que le professeur passe devant eux. Il fait couler une goutte d'un liquide dans la potion et celle-ci commence à fumer.

\- Votre potion est complétement ratée, leur dit-il avec une voix qui ferait glacer le sang de n'importe qui. La bave de crapaud n'a pas été bien dosée.

\- Désolé monsieur, grommellent Clarke et Bellamy.

\- Qui a versé ce liquide ? demande-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- C'est moi, monsieur, s'exclame rapidement Bellamy en regardant Rogue dans le blanc des yeux. Clarke m'a dit que j'en avais trop mis mais je n'ai pas fait attention.

Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche. Bellamy voit la main de celle-ci se déplacer pour se dénoncer à sa place mais il l'intercepte rapidement et la serre sous la table, l'intimant par ce geste de se taire. Elle décide finalement de ne rien dire et continue à serrer sa main, tandis que Rogue le regarde.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez y aller.

Clarke et Bellamy hochent la tête et commencent à ranger leurs affaires alors qu'il s'éloigne lentement d'eux. Bellamy met en deux temps trois mouvements ses cahiers et ses ingrédients dans son sac et contourne la table pour sortir. Cependant, Clarke saisit sa main. Il la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, murmure-t-il à son tour. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

Elle hoche doucement la tête alors qu'il laisse sa main dans la sienne, sans bouger d'un pouce. Finalement, il lui fait un petit sourire et se détourne d'elle, la laissant debout en plein milieu de la classe, des questions plein la tête.

 **[…]**

La semaine suivante, Clarke a attendu Bellamy pour s'excuser proprement. Cependant, il n'est pas venu en classe avec elle. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle pour essayer de le trouver, mais il n'était plus là. Il ne mangeait plus à la table des Serpentard, il ne se dirigeait plus vers son dortoir.

\- Peut-être qu'il est malade, lui dit un jour Raven alors qu'elles travaillent à la bibliothèque. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il n'est pas là, il va sans doute revenir.

Clarke hoche la tête à ses paroles mais elle a du mal à y croire. Elle essaye finalement de travailler sur la métamorphose en replongeant sa tête dans son bouquin mais les regards que Raven lance à Wick l'exaspèrent. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté et regarde dehors. La pluie bat son plein mais elle aperçoit les quelques élèves qui courent pour s'abriter. Elle rétrécit ses yeux lorsqu'elle voit un homme s'abriter sous un grand arbre. C'est Bellamy. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'est lui.

Elle se relève subitement en fourrant ses affaires dans son grand sac. Raven fronce les sourcils et lui demande où elle va mais Clarke ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle sort en trombe de la bibliothèque et commence à courir vers le lac. Elle descend les escaliers de Poudlard et sourit lorsqu'ils ne se déplacent pas sous elle. Elle se précipite dehors et essayant de ne pas penser aux gouttes de pluie froides venant s'immiscer dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Elle court pour essayer de retrouver ce grand arbre mais grogne lorsqu'elle ne le trouve pas.

\- Princesse ?

Clarke se retourne subitement en voyant Bellamy la regarder, les sourcils froncés. Il est complètement trempé lui aussi. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinent sur son front.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il faut que tu rentres, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier, lui dit-elle finalement. Pour la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es dénoncé à ma place mais… merci.

\- Tu voulais seulement me dire ça ? dit-il en commençant à rire. Et bien de rien.

Clarke hoche la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait juste le remercier… et elle voulait aussi le voir. Voir s'il allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle finalement. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là cette semaine et…

\- Tu me cherchais ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Garde ton sourire pour toi, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'inquiétais pour les cours de potion, rien de plus.

\- Je savais que tu allais craquer un jour. Les Gryffondor sont très souvent faibles.

\- Et les Serpentard sont très souvent cons, rétorque-t-elle avec des yeux noirs. Je vois que tu n'échappes pas à la règle.

Il sourit alors qu'elle part sur le côté, voulant s'échapper de cette situation. Cependant, elle sent la main de Bellamy emprisonner son poignet entre ses doigts et l'attirer contre son torse. Elle s'apprête à l'insulter et le repousser mais il plaque sa main contre sa nuque et l'attire contre ses lèvres. Clarke laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Bellamy contre ses lèvres. Elle entrouvre rapidement la bouche et rend son baiser lorsqu'elle ressent de la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Au bout d'une petite seconde, cependant, elle réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire et le repousse violemment loin d'elle. Elle frappe le plus fortement possible sa joue. Bellamy la regarde en frottant la zone endolorie, sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? s'exclame Clarke en lui hurlant dessus.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle lâche un soupir exaspéré et se retourne pour définitivement partir. Le baiser de Bellamy l'a surprise mais la chaleur de ses lèvres lui manque déjà. Elle a lu du désir et de l'affection dans son regard… alors qu'il la déteste. C'est impossible.

 **[…]**

Clarke tourne les pages de son cahier en esquissant un long bâillement. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle travaille son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, toujours à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est trop fatiguée. De plus, la présence de Bellamy ne l'aide pas du tout. Il se trouve à quelques tables d'elle et semble travailler lui aussi… mais il la regarde la moitié du temps, et ça commence à l'exaspérer.

Clarke continue à lire son cahier pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle s'entraine à transformer son livre en trousse et elle réussit au bout de quelques minutes. Elle sourit et répète l'opération, sous le regard amusé de Bellamy. Clarke regarde rapidement sa montre et écarquille les yeux devant l'heure. Il est plus de vingt et une heure, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

\- Putain ! s'exclame-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande soudainement Bellamy en levant la tête, la regardant quelques secondes.

\- On a dépassé le couvre-feu, lui dit-elle. Si Rusard nous trouve en dehors des dortoirs, nous sommes morts.

Bellamy commence à rire en se levant de sa chaise. Il range calmement les livres qu'il lisait en les remettants à leur place sur l'étagère. Clarke le regarde en haussant les sourcils et en resserrant son emprise sur son sac.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? lui demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Même si Rusard me trouve, je suis beaucoup plus rapide que lui et je sais où me cacher, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Clarke soupire et sort de la bibliothèque en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Bellamy derrière elle. Elle marche calmement dans les couloirs pour lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas peur, elle non plus. Bellamy et elle se retournent soudainement lorsqu'ils voient une lumière s'approcher d'eux et l'ombre d'un homme et d'un chat. Bellamy ne laisse pas le temps à Clarke de réagir qu'il intercepte son avant-bras et l'entraine avec lui dans un couloir adjacent. Ils commencent tous les deux à courir alors que Rusard fait de même, entendant leurs pas sur le sol.

Bellamy et elle s'arrêtent au bout d'un moment pour essayer de reprendre leur souffle. Bellamy regarde autour de lui et trouve une porte encastré dans un mur. Ils s'y précipitent tous les deux et Bellamy essaye de tirer sur le cadenas.

\- On ne peut pas entrer ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Oh mais pousse-toi ! répond-elle en prenant sa place devant la porte. _Alohomora !_

Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvre devant eux. Ils s'y engouffrent et referment la porte derrière eux. Bellamy grimace lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'ils sont tous les deux dans un placard à balais très étroit. Ils posent tous les deux leurs oreilles sur la porte et entendent Rusard de l'autre côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchote-t-elle à Bellamy.

\- On attend quelques minutes qu'il parte.

Clarke soupire alors qu'ils se redressent tous les deux. Bellamy s'adosse contre le mur à côté en croisant les bras. Il commence à jouer avec ses pieds alors que Clarke s'adosse à son tour à la porte en soupirant à nouveau. Bellamy lève la tête vers elle en lui faisant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait se retrouver coincés dans un placard à balais tous les deux… par obligation.

\- Comment ça par obligation ?

\- Dans mes rêves tu étais toujours consentante aux choses qu'on pouvait faire dedans.

Il ricane devant elle. Elle déteste le fait que ses paroles puissent la rendre comme ça. Elle aimerait, pour une fois dans toute sa vie, lui rendre la pareille. Et c'est ce qu'elle compte faire.

Elle se décale du mur et écarte ses bras sur le côté, alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Elle le regarde avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Je suis consentante, lui dit-elle finalement. Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Clarke…

\- Nous allons être coincés ici pendant une bonne petite heure. Tu peux maintenant réaliser tes rêves.

Bellamy la regarde quelques secondes. Clarke, de son côté, est fébrile. Contre toute attente, elle veut qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle veut qu'il pose ses lèvres contre elle. Elle veut qu'il la touche. Rien que de penser à nouveau à leur ancien baiser échangé la met en émoi. Elle sait qu'il n'éprouve rien pour elle et que ce sera avec des conséquences. Mais, en ce moment, elle ne peut pas rester dans une pièce aussi petite avec lui sans rien faire.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il lui saute dessus mais il ne bouge pas. Est-il en train de la rejeter ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Clarke.

Celle-ci le regarde alors que ses joues se teintent de rouge. Elle est stupide, complètement stupide. Il disait ça seulement pour rire, il ne le pensait pas réellement. Elle hoche la tête lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase et tourne son visage en mordant sa lèvre du bas. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout doucement. Je pensais que tu étais intéressé par moi mais finalement ce n'est pas…

\- Non, Clarke, dit-il en secouant la tête. Justement, je suis trop intéressé par toi pour faire ça.

Clarke le regarde dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et de la chaleur s'étaler dans son ventre. Elle ne comprend cependant pas où veut en venir Bellamy.

\- Comment ça ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy soupire et fait un pas vers elle. Il prend son visage en coupe alors qu'elle soupire de plaisir, sentant la chaleur de ses mains contre sa peau. Elle se sent étrangement en sécurité avec lui, qu'il soit Serpentard ou non.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies envie de m'embrasser seulement parce qu'on doit tuer le temps, lui explique-t-il. Je me connais. Je sais très bien que je penserais jour et nuit à toi après ce moment et cela sera invivable.

\- Tu penseras à moi ? demande Clarke en grossissant les yeux.

\- Je t'apprécie déjà depuis quelques mois, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Clarke sourit en entendant les propos de Bellamy. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'appréciait de cette façon. Son cœur devient incontrôlable dans sa poitrine alors que Bellamy pose ses yeux sur son visage.

Elle franchit le pas en premier et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Bellamy émet un mouvement de recul au départ mais elle ne se démonte pas et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Bellamy ne bougent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres. Il se reprend et l'embrasse en retour, la poussant doucement contre le mur. Clarke fait passer ses mains de son cou jusqu'à son torse et sourit lorsqu'elle sent ses abdominaux à travers le t-shirt. Bellamy recule doucement ses lèvres et la regarde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que je pense beaucoup à toi également.

Bellamy comprend la portée de ses paroles et reprend ses lèvres entre les siennes. Clarke enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serre contre elle.

 **[…]**

Clarke embrasse la joue de Raven pour lui dire au revoir et renforce son emprise sur son écharpe rouge et jaune en sortant dehors. Elle sourit en voyant la neige sur le sol et les flocons parsemant déjà ses cheveux blonds. Elle regarde au loin et voit Bellamy les bras croisés, regardant partout autour de lui. Elle court dans sa direction en l'appelant. Il se tourne vers elle et pousse un soupir de soulagement, ouvrant ses bras. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant contre elle. Elle a beaucoup plus chaud désormais. Elle se sépare de lui et l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. Le souffle de Bellamy sur sa bouche lui fait un bien fou.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il en séparant sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée, Raven avait besoin de mon aide.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle sourit devant le bonnet qu'il porte. Son bonnet est typique des Serpentard. Il est vert avec un motif de serpent dessus. Elle tire dessus en souriant de plus belle.

\- Fascinée par mon bonnet, princesse ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai froid aux cheveux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et moi j'ai froid au cou, répond-il. On échange ?

Clarke le regarde quelques secondes en se demandant si c'est une proposition sérieuse ou non. Il souhaite réellement porter une écharpe Gryffondor ? C'est très rare de voir un couple entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. En fait, c'est la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années que cela arrive. Ils sont en fin janvier et cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils sont en couple mais les gens les regardent toujours autant.

Clarke enlève son écharpe Gryffondor et lui donne. Il met directement l'écharpe autour de son cou et enlève son bonnet. Il le plante sur le haut de la tête de Clarke en souriant. Il l'attire contre sa bouche en la tenant toujours par le bonnet alors qu'elle rit. Il l'embrasse tendrement et se sépare, mettant son bras sur son épaule. Ils déambulent tous les deux dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, sous les regards de plusieurs personnes.

\- Je crois que notre couple est très célèbre, lui souffle Bellamy dans son oreille.

\- Toutes les filles sont jalouses de moi, répond-elle en souriant.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi.

Clarke secoue la tête. Bellamy lui lance tous les jours des regards qui la font craquer. Elle se rend compte des sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouve pour elle et cela la rassure. Même s'il y a beaucoup de filles autour de lui, elle sait que Bellamy restera concentré sur elle. Il l'aime énormément.

Ils arrivent devant les diverses boutiques et regardent la cabane au loin.

\- Princesse, ça te dit de faire l'amour dans la cabane là-bas ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant. Jamais de la vie.

Il lâche son épaule et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrasse doucement et dérive sa bouche vers son cou alors que Clarke ferme les yeux. Il remonte finalement sa bouche vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Je te promets que je te ferais hurler dans cette cabane, murmure-t-il sensuellement.

Clarke éclate de rire en repoussant loin d'elle son torse. Bellamy rit également en prenant une poignée de neige dans sa main et en en jetant dans ses cheveux. Ils commencent tous les deux à courir dans les rues de Pré-au-lard sans faire attention au reste.

 _(La cabane n'était pas confortable mais ils l'ont beaucoup apprécié)_

 _(Les personnes passant à côté alors que Clarke et Bellamy étaient dedans ont pris peur lorsqu'ils ont entendus les bruits d'une femme crier. Ils l'ont baptisée « La cabane hurlante »)_

 _(Clarke et Bellamy dévoilèrent la vérité seulement quelques années après)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée, c'est la folie avec mes études.**

 **Merci à** Bouhouhou **de m'avoir proposé cet OS ! Je suis une fan absolue de la saga Harry Potter (j'ai les t-shirts, les figurines, les livres, les films, les colliers... bref, j'ai tout) donc c'était une bonne occasion ! J'ai aimé écrire une histoire d'amour entre une Gryffondor et une Serpentard (même si je n'aime pas le couple Hermione x Drago... je suis à 100% Ron x Hermione)**

 **On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !**


	30. Chapitre 30 - La vie peut être géniale

**#30** **« Tu prévois ta vie de A à Z, Clarke. Laisse-moi te montrer que la vie peut être géniale sans tout prévoir à l'avance »** de Meenati.

* * *

Clarke prend le bloc-notes à côté d'elle et inscrit les mots « Appeler Raven demain vers quatorze heure ». Elle arrache le bout de papier jaune et le colle sur son frigidaire, à côté de son planning « ménage ». Il faut qu'elle passe l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces aujourd'hui et il faut qu'elle nettoie également ses carreaux.

Elle ouvre son frigidaire et note sur une liste les différents ingrédients qu'il faut qu'elle achète cette semaine si elle veut manger à sa faim. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle regarde son calendrier et ne voit aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

Elle avance vers sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Elle sourit en voyant Octavia et son frère devant elle, les bras remplis de nourriture chinoise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande Clarke en riant.

\- On avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, répond Octavia en haussant les épaules.

\- Personnellement, répond Bellamy derrière elle, j'avais juste envie de regarder le match de foot sur ton grand écran.

Clarke rit en se poussant de l'entrée, les laissant tous les deux entrer dans son appartement. Elle connait Octavia depuis toute sa vie, pourrait-elle dire. Octavia est directement devenue sa meilleure amie. Clarke aime son humour et sa façon de croquer la vie à pleine dent.

\- Comment tu vas, princesse ? demande Bellamy en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Clarke détourne rapidement la tête lorsqu'il s'écarte d'elle pour ne pas qu'il voit ses joues se teinter d'une couleur rouge tomate. Bellamy a toujours été très protecteur avec Clarke et a toujours eu des gestes tendres envers elle. Il est son meilleur ami, et même plus. Des sentiments amoureux se sont développés au fur et à mesure des événements, à son grand damne. Elle sait que Bellamy ne s'intéressera jamais à elle. Elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse et trop stricte.

Ils s'installent sur le canapé en commençant à manger de la nourriture chinoise tout en bavardant joyeusement. Bellamy fixe la télévision alors que son équipe est en train de perdre. Clarke se moque de lui alors qu'il s'énerve et balance l'un des coussins en travers de la pièce. Il rit alors que Clarke se précipite pour le ramasser.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais… l'ordre, dit-il en ricanant.

\- La ferme, réplique Clarke en s'asseyant de nouveau à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un chewing gum à la menthe ? lui demande-t-il. L'odeur du porc au caramel reste longtemps dans la bouche.

\- J'ai une deuxième brosse à dent dans ma salle de bain si tu veux, répond-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais deux brosses à dents ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Au cas où quelque chose de ce genre arriverait.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et se lève du canapé, se dirigeant automatiquement dans la salle de bain, sous le regard de Clarke. C'est vrai qu'elle est très prévoyante, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est chiante. Elle n'aime pas les surprises, elle aime lorsque tout est planifié.

Bellamy revient de la salle de bain et se dirige dans la cuisine. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il regarde le frigidaire et appelle Clarke. Celle-ci le retrouve et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu as un planning avec ce que tu manges dans la semaine ? demande-t-il en la regardant de côté.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu notes également ce que tu dois réviser chaque jour.

\- Je suis très prévoyante.

\- C'est ça le problème !

Clarke soupire alors que Bellamy se tourne vers elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle essaye de se détendre mais n'y parvient seulement lorsque les pouces de Bellamy caressent les côtés de son cou. Elle le regarde.

\- Tu prévois ta vie de A à Z, Clarke. Laisse-moi te montrer que la vie peut être géniale sans tout prévoir à l'avance.

\- Comment ? dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Durant les prochaines semaines, je viendrais te chercher n'importe quel jour à n'importe quelle heure pour faire n'importe quoi. C'est compris ?

\- Tu me fais peur.

Il rit avec un son mélodieux et l'attire contre lui en plantant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Clarke soupire dans ses bras et fait passer ses mains derrière son dos, profitant de la chaleur du corps de Bellamy. Il laisse sa main parcourir le haut de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins, lui procurant un léger frisson. Elle se sépare son visage de son torse et lève la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- C'est d'accord. Montre-moi comment Bellamy Blake profite de la vie.

Il hoche la tête en souriant. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder durant quelques secondes mais se séparèrent lorsqu'Octavia fit irruption dans la cuisine.

 **[…]**

Clarke se retourne dans son lit en grognant lorsqu'elle entend plusieurs coups contre la porte d'entrée. Elle aimerait se lever de son lit et aller ouvrir mais elle n'en a pas le courage. Elle ouvre l'œil et regarde le réveil. Il est six heures du matin, il est hors de question qu'elle se lève.

Elle ferme de nouveau les yeux en essayant de se rendormir mais la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle pousse un long soupir et se lève en se frottant les yeux. Elle est seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt trop large pour elle et d'une culotte noire mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut simplement virer la personne qui sonne.

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et sursaute en voyant Bellamy dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Elle rougit violemment lorsque le regard de celui-ci parcourt son corps et s'attarde sur ses jambes nues. Il s'humecte les lèvres tandis que le cœur de Clarke tambourine dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle finalement en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répond-il en levant son regard vers elle. Va te préparer, tu as dix minutes.

\- Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour répliquer et lui demander de partir mais sa phrase résonne en elle. Il devait lui montrer comment arrêter de tout planifier, elle doit maintenant lui faire confiance.

Elle l'invite à rentrer et se retourne pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle sent le regard de Bellamy dans son dos.

\- Ne mate pas mes fesses ! rétorque-t-elle en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Ne te balade pas en petit culotte dans ce cas !

Elle rit en s'engouffrant dans sa salle de bain. Elle se prépare rapidement et enfile un jean et un chemisier. Elle revient vers Bellamy alors qu'il se lève et lui dit qu'il est temps de partir. Elle verrouille son appartement et le suit dans sa voiture.

Elle lui demande à plusieurs reprises sur la route où est-ce qu'ils comptent aller mais il ne veut pas lui répondre, sinon elle va « commencer à planifier » leur programme. Il la taquine durant la moitié du temps de trajet alors qu'elle croise les bras et souffle d'exaspération. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit l'enseigne devant elle, quelques heures après.

\- On va à Disneyland ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'ai eu des promotions avec mon boulot, lui dit-il.

\- Je n'aime pas les attractions, dit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers lui. Tu sais que ça me fait peur parce que…

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler dans ta vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle ne dit rien de plus parce qu'elle sait qu'il a raison. Lorsqu'on est dans un roller coaster, les émotions prennent le pas sur tout le reste et on n'a aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Bellamy guide Clarke à travers les nombreux escalators présents sur le sol, avant d'atteindre l'entrée. Il lui explique toutes les anecdotes qu'il connait sur Disneyland alors qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Elle sourit lorsqu'il continue à lui parler de la construction des attractions tout en posant son bras sur son épaule. Elle le prend par la taille et engouffre son nez dans son cou. Il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et resserre son emprise sur elle.

Clarke commence à angoisser lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent devant le Space Mountain. Elle mord sa lèvre tandis qu'il la regarde.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle secoue la tête en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux. La vitesse lui fait peur, elle s'imagine un tas de scénarios catastrophes devant l'attraction. Bellamy soupire et prend son visage entre ses mains. Clarke est surprise de le voir si attentionné avec elle et si tendre. Elle a remarqué que son regard envers elle avait changé, qu'il prenait beaucoup plus soin d'elle et qu'il était très tactile. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais.

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, celle-ci toujours sous l'emprise de Bellamy. Celui-ci lâche un petit rire et embrasse longuement son front.

\- Allez princesse, tu pourras t'accrocher à moi si tu le souhaites.

Elle rit et le suit dans la file d'attente. Bellamy essaye de la détendre en lui faisant quelques petites blagues alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment appelle-t-on un noir avec des boutons ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Un Ferrero Rocher.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle le pousse violemment loin d'elle, lui disant qu'elle allait le répéter à Wells dès qu'ils seront rentrés. La file d'attente se termine au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Clarke inspire et expire lentement alors qu'elle prend sa place aux côtés de Bellamy dans l'attraction. Elle rabat la chose de sécurité qui maintient ses épaules et ferme les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Bellamy tend sa main droite vers la sienne et entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Ensemble.

Elle hoche la tête et ferme de nouveau les yeux lorsque l'attraction démarre. Elle serre fortement les doigts de Bellamy en reprenant du courage.

 **[…]**

Clarke sourit lorsque Raven pose les shots de vodka sur la table. Ils fêtent aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de cette dernière et pour l'occasion tout le monde est présent : Wick, Bellamy, Octavia et Wells. Clarke tend la main pour prendre un nouveau shot mais Bellamy l'intercepte rapidement.

\- On arrête l'alcool pour ce soir, lui dit-il en la réprimandant. Tu as déjà assez bu.

\- Je croyais que je devais arrêter de tout contrôler ? L'alcool va m'aider à faire ça !

\- Laisse-là Bellamy ! s'exclame Raven en le regardant. C'est mon anniversaire, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

Il soupire alors qu'il la laisse reprendre un verre et l'avaler cul sec. Il ne peut plus boire de l'alcool maintenant, il va falloir qu'il fasse le chauffeur pour lui et sa sœur. Raven sautille sur place lorsqu'elle entend sa chanson préférée retentir et traine Clarke avec elle par le bras. Les deux filles commencent à danser au milieu du bar sous le regard de plusieurs hommes. Bellamy sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau quand il voit quelqu'un reluquer de haut en bas sa meilleure amie. Il attend quelques minutes et, finalement, se lève de table. Il prend rapidement le bras de Clarke dans sa main alors qu'elle commence à protester à tout va. Il sent son haleine alcoolisée et cela l'insupporte.

\- Laisse-moi m'amuser ! couine-t-elle.

\- Tu es complètement bourrée, Clarke. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il demande à Wick de surveiller sa petite sœur pendant qu'il raccompagne Clarke. Il supporte cette dernière par la taille et ouvre sa portière de voiture. Il l'attache et se met derrière le volant alors qu'elle dort contre la vitre. Elle murmure quelques paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il soupire. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état. Elle ne voulait plus rien contrôler.

Il conduit lentement jusqu'à son appartement et se gare sur une place vacante. Il ouvre sa portière et la soutient par la taille alors qu'elle trébuche sur la route. Il l'aide à trouver ses clés dans sa poche et rit lorsqu'elle s'écroule sur le canapé en rentrant. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle et commence à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir sur le canapé, lui dit-il. Je pense que tu n'arriveras même pas à arriver jusqu'à ta chambre dans cet état.

\- Je vais très bien, murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Clarke tu sais que…

\- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répond-il en souriant. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, dit-elle en soupirant et en grommelant ses mots. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos en commençant à s'endormir. Il caresse son bras nu en se demandant ce qu'il vient tout juste de se passer. Il ne savait pas que Clarke éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui.

Il s'est déjà demandé ce que serait sa vie en compagnie de Clarke. Il aime lorsqu'il est avec elle. Il aime sa personnalité, son humour, sa répartie. Bien-sûr qu'il a déjà pensé à Clarke de cette façon mais cela devient désormais plus concret.

Il se relève doucement et s'éclipse de son appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Il espère que Clarke ne se souviendra de rien.

 **[…]**

\- Joli, ton pyjama nounours.

Clarke grogne alors que Bellamy se tient devant le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle ne prend même plus la peine de rougir devant son regard. Il la connait par cœur.

\- Il est vingt-deux heures, dit-elle en baillant.

\- Va te préparer, lui dit-il. Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois.

Clarke ressent une pointe de déception dans son cœur lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, aussi surprenant que cela le soit.

Elle part dans sa chambre et s'habille rapidement en mettant un jean et un pull. Heureusement qu'ils sont en été et qu'il ne fait pas froid le soir. Elle retourne vers Bellamy et lui fait signe de sortir de l'appartement.

Elle ne sait pas où il l'emmène lorsqu'ils sont dans sa voiture. Elle regarde le paysage autour d'elle mais il fait déjà nuit, elle n'arrive pas à savoir où ils sont. Elle croise les bras et patiente alors que Bellamy chante la chanson passant à la radio. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnait l'endroit où il l'emmène.

\- Tu m'emmène à la plage ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

\- Exact.

\- Mais… il est vingt-deux heures.

\- Tu vas voir.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sort de la voiture et la contourne. Il ouvre sa portière de voiture alors qu'il aide Clarke à descendre. Celle-ci est surprise lorsqu'il intercepte sa main et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle commence à rougir alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il la tire en avant et ils commencent tous les deux à marcher sur le sable. Il n'y a personne sur la plage, c'est vraiment reposant. Clarke se demande ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il commence à l'attirer vers la mer. Elle lâche sa main et croise ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris un bain de minuit, princesse ?

Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'il lui sourit et commence à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Elle suit la progression de ses doigts et ses yeux s'attardent sur son torse. Il enlève les manches de sa chemise et la jette sur le sol. Il s'attaque à son pantalon et l'enlève rapidement, le laissant en caleçon noir devant elle.

\- Tu me rejoins ?

\- On va attraper froid ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se retourne et entre lentement dans l'eau. Il rentre jusqu'à la taille et mouille rapidement son torse alors que Clarke le regarde en mordant ses lèvres. Elle sait que l'eau est chaude, même à cette heure-ci. Elle hésite quelques secondes et, finalement, retire son t-shirt. Bellamy se retourne vers elle et la regarde en souriant. Son regard dérive vers sa poitrine alors qu'elle sourit à son tour. Elle a mis son soutien-gorge noir préféré aujourd'hui, heureusement pour elle. Elle déboutonne son jean et le fait lentement glisser le long de ses jambes, sachant que le regard de Bellamy reste fixé sur elle. Elle est également heureuse d'avoir mis un shorty noir en accord avec son soutien-gorge.

Elle lève les yeux et s'avance finalement vers Bellamy. Comme elle le prédisait, l'eau n'est pas froide. Elle s'avance rapidement vers lui et rit lorsqu'il tend ses bras vers elle. Elle accroche ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlace longuement, heureuse d'être contre lui. Il la pousse finalement et la fait tomber dans l'eau alors qu'elle proteste.

\- Je te déteste ! s'exclame-t-elle. Soit déjà heureux de ma présence avec toi !

\- Je savais que tu allais venir, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Tu n'aimes pas la solitude.

Elle lui tire la langue. Elle tend sa main vers lui pour qu'il l'aide à se remettre debout mais elle le tire rapidement avec elle. Il tombe dans l'eau également alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle s'appuie sur ses épaules et le coule en riant. Il l'attrape par la taille et la fait plonger avec lui sous l'eau. Elle tire sur ses jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas remonter à la surface comme il l'espérait. Ils continuent à se chamailler durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de revenir sur le sable.

\- Tu m'as épuisée, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils sortent de l'eau.

Bellamy enfile rapidement son pantalon sur ses jambes mouillées alors que Clarke fait une moue en regardant les siens. Elle va avoir du mal à enfiler son jean.

\- Prend ma chemise, lui dit Bellamy.

Elle hoche la tête et se penche pour ramasser le vêtement de Bellamy. Elle la boutonne sur son corps en souriant. Elle lui arrive au milieu des cuisses mais ce n'est pas grave. Bellamy vient de la voir en sous-vêtements, elle ne va pas être pudique maintenant.

Elle s'assoit lentement dans le sable. Bellamy reste debout et la regarde durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Il se comporte étrangement ce soir, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Finalement, il la contourne et s'assoit juste derrière elle. Elle est surprise lorsqu'il met ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et attire le dos de celle-ci contre son torse. Elle sourit et tourne sa tête vers son cou. Elle respire lentement son odeur.

\- Clarke…

\- Je me rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit.

Il ne répond pas à sa remarque et reste silencieux. Elle sait qu'elle était complètement bourrée il y a une semaine mais elle se rappelle de toute la soirée. Elle se rappelle de ce qu'elle lui a dit.

\- Je sais que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, lui dit-elle finalement. Je ne le regrette pas.

\- Tu sais que moi aussi je…

\- Mais pas de la façon dont je l'aimerais.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

Clarke lève la tête vers lui en le regardant quelques secondes. Les yeux de Bellamy bifurquent vers lèvres et il se penche lentement. Il pose sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrasse lentement. Clarke pose sa main droite sur sa joue en l'approfondissant, heureuse de ressentir de la chaleur intense dans son ventre. Elle se sépare de lui au bout de quelques secondes et pose son front contre le sien.

\- Je n'avais jamais osé, murmure Bellamy au bout d'un certain temps. Tu es la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur, comment aurais-je pu tenter quelque chose ?

\- Heureusement que j'ai fait le premier pas alors, répond Clarke en souriant.

Bellamy hoche rapidement la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il se penche de nouveau vers elle et l'embrasse de nouveau, souriant dans leur baiser.

Ils restèrent enlacés sur la plage durant quelques minutes, s'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres ou encore dans le cou.

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras alors que Bellamy tend la main et retire un post-it du frigidaire. Clarke ne dit rien pour celui-ci mais lorsqu'il retire le planning sur ses futurs repas, elle proteste.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle en prenant le planning dans les mains. Il faut que je sache quoi manger comme ça je ne perds pas de temps à trouver.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, lui dit Bellamy. Quand j'emménagerais avec toi tu sauras quoi manger.

\- On n'est en couple que depuis trois mois, répond-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'emménageras pas avec moi.

\- Pas _encore_.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regarde de nouveau le frigidaire. Tous ses plannings ont été balayés par Bellamy, malheureusement pour elle. Il reste trois plannings très importants pour elle qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il enlève. Il faut qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour l'éloigner de ce foutu frigidaire.

Elle le tire par la manche et l'approche d'elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse langoureusement sur les lèvres. Bellamy sourit en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en l'embrassant en retour.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'échapper de ça, lui dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

\- Cela peut avoir du bon de planifier, répond-elle en embrassant doucement sa mâchoire.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle sépare son visage de lui et le regarde longuement dans les yeux. Elle est heureuse avec lui, elle regrette d'avoir attendu autant de temps.

\- Notre premier baiser, répond-elle finalement. Cela faisait des années que je l'avais planifié.

Bellamy sourit longuement alors qu'elle rougit. Il passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et attire son visage contre son cou. Il respire lentement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la sent sourire contre lui. Il avait planifié sa mise en couple avec Clarke depuis des années, lui aussi.

 _(Bellamy s'est rendu compte que cela avait du bon de tout planifier : Clarke s'est entièrement occupée de leur mariage)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je devais poster hier mais j'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a complètement démolis le moral donc j'ai reporté la publication !**

 **Merci beaucoup à** Nanoush **pour m'avoir proposé une nouvelle idée ! Alors tu sais que ma liste est très longue donc ton chapitre sera sans doute classé en 41** **ème** **position, mais ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais quand même vous divulguer la liste de vos OS à la suite : Le prochain sera une idée de** Petite-Plume-Sage **, puis** Vanille **,** Liberty et MyNameIsLalo **,** GoodGame **,** Bouhouhou **,** Dizalch **,** GinyM **,** Nanoush **. Ensuite ça reprend avec certains de** Vanille **,** GoodGame **ou encore** MyNameIsLalo **. J'essaye de varier les plaisirs !**

 **On se revoit la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	31. Chapitre 31 - Flashmob

**#31 Une demande en mariage façon flashmob** de Petite-Plume-Sage.

* * *

\- TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ? s'écrie Octavia en se levant de son siège.

Bellamy s'adosse contre le canapé en soupirant. Il dit à sa petite sœur de se calmer alors que celle-ci s'assoit lentement. Lincoln regarde longuement Bellamy, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier les regarde un à un en humectant ses lèvres.

\- Répète-moi ça, lui dit sa sœur en respirant lentement.

\- Je vais demander Clarke en mariage.

\- Dis-moi la suite, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vais faire un flashmob.

Octavia laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains alors que Lincoln commence à rire. Finalement, il tend sa main vers Bellamy et celui-ci frappe dedans en souriant.

\- Je suis complétement avec toi sur ce coup-ci, lui dit-il.

Bellamy lui sourit chaleureusement. C'est vrai que c'est complètement surréaliste de faire un flashmob pour demander sa petite amie en mariage, mais il sait que c'est ce qu'elle aimerait. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, il y a six ans, elle lui avait parlé de sa demande en mariage parfaite : son petit ami crée une chorégraphie avec ses amis et sa famille et utilise une chanson pour la demander en mariage.

\- Quelle chanson comptes-tu utiliser ? lui demande finalement Octavia avec un léger sourire.

\- _Marry You_ de Bruno Mars.

\- Et bien autant nous y mettre tout de suite !

Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase et se lève du canapé pour l'enlacer longuement. Sa sœur ne se moque pas de lui et veut bien l'aider à réaliser le rêve de Clarke, que demander de plus ?

\- J'espère que je vais faire partie de la chorégraphie quand même, lui dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

\- Parlons-en alors ! lui dit-il en souriant. Déjà, Raven et Wick vont s'occuper de la chorégraphie, lui dit Bellamy. Ils vont engager quelques danseurs professionnels pour commencer la danse. On les rejoindra à la toute fin.

Octavia acquiesce et note ce que son frère lui dit dans un petit carnet, sous l'œil attentif de Lincoln. Elle lui pose une multitude de questions.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes le faire ? demande-t-elle. Il faudrait un endroit où il y a pas mal de personnes, pour qu'il y ait un réel public. Cela pourrait être sympathique.

\- Le parc dans lequel Clarke et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, répond instinctivement Bellamy. Je ne peux le faire nulle part ailleurs.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en le notant. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on soit synchronisé. Il faut que tu te trouves dans le parc pile au moment où les danseurs commencent à danser. Clarke voudra aller les voir.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais vraiment ta future femme ?

Bellamy rit. C'est vrai que Clarke adore voir des personnes faire leur art dans la rue. Elle aime voir des personnes prendre leur courage à deux mains et chanter, danser ou encore peindre à la vue de tout le monde. C'est son truc. Octavia continue à écrire ce que Bellamy lui dit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect se faire entendre en dehors de l'appartement. Elle sursaute violemment lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Elle planque le carnet dans son sac tandis que Clarke entre dans la pièce, encore habillée avec sa blouse de médecin. Bellamy plisse du nez lorsqu'il voit quelques gouttes de sang sur celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande-t-elle à Octavia et Lincoln, surprise.

\- J'avais juste envie de voir Bellamy, répond Octavia en haussant les sourcils.

\- D'accord. Je vais me changer et je viens vous dire bonjour.

Octavia pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque Clarke part dans sa chambre. Elle range rapidement les feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse alors que Bellamy rit.

\- Au fait, chuchote-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as acheté la bague ?

Bellamy hoche la tête en souriant alors que Clarke revient de la chambre. Elle enlace longuement Octavia et Lincoln et s'écroule dans le canapé à côté de Bellamy. Celui-ci se tourne vers elle en haussant les sourcils alors qu'un silence de plomb s'abat dans toute la pièce. Clarke se ressaisit finalement et regarde Bellamy.

\- Mais oui ! s'écrit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

\- Non mais ce n'est pas grave, répond celui-ci en riant.

\- Je suis désolée, chéri.

Elle se redresse et attire Bellamy par la nuque en plantant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se sépare au bout d'un seconde en plissant le nez.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir embrassé depuis des siècles.

\- C'est parce que tu viens de passer la nuit et la journée entière à l'hôpital.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupire-t-elle.

Elle l'approche de nouveau de son visage et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément. Bellamy pose sa main sur sa taille en répondant à son baiser alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln se lèvent subitement. Clarke et Bellamy les regardent.

\- On doit y aller ! s'exclame Octavia. On doit… on doit… commence-t-elle à dire en cherchant une excuse.

\- On doit aller faire l'amour ! s'exclame Lincoln sans réfléchir.

Octavia pince des lèvres et secoue la tête alors que Bellamy lance un regard noir à Lincoln.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuse, murmure Octavia en regardant Lincoln du coin de son œil.

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, répond Lincoln en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortent finalement de l'appartement, laissant Bellamy et Clarke seuls. Bellamy se tourne vers elle en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour depuis bientôt une semaine à cause de leurs travails respectifs.

\- Est-ce que tu es réellement fatiguée ? demande-t-il en humectant ses lèvres.

\- Je le suis, répond-elle. Mais je peux tenir encore une heure pour toi.

\- Une heure ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être deux.

Il sourit et la renverse sur le canapé en embrassant langoureusement son cou. Clarke passe ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés en poussant un long gémissement. Bellamy se redresse et la regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- À ce point ? dit-il en riant.

\- Cela fait UNE SEMAINE, dit-elle avec un ton exaspéré. Tu as juste à passer ta main dans mon pantalon et c'est fini pour moi.

Bellamy rit en continuant ses baisers. Il teste immédiatement ce qu'elle vient de lui dire alors qu'elle gémit son nom à plusieurs reprises.

 **[…]**

Bellamy tend sa main vers Clarke et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle regarde autour d'elle et sourit en continuant à se promener avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle aime beaucoup se promener dans ce parc avec Bellamy. Elle se sent libre, elle se sent libérée de tous ses devoirs envers ses patients à l'hôpital.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demande Bellamy en la regardant.

\- À toi, répond-elle en lui souriant.

Il rit et plante un baiser sur sa tempe. Il l'emmène en avant alors qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit plusieurs personnes s'attrouper autour de danseurs. Elle ne reconnait pas la chanson mais demande à Bellamy d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Il sourit vaguement et hoche la tête. Lorsqu'ils se mettent devant quelques personnes, Clarke reconnait la chanson _Marry You_ de Bruno Mars.

\- Ils dansent vraiment bien, dit-elle en regardant Bellamy.

Celui-ci acquiesce en sentant de la moiteur se former entre sa main et celle de Clarke. Il sait que le moment est bientôt venu et il commence réellement à angoisser. Clarke pousse une exclamation de surprise alors que Wick et Raven sortent de nulle part et commencent à danser aux côtés des danseurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demande Clarke en continuant à les regarder, la bouche ouverte. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils savent danser ?

Bellamy ne répond rien et sourit lorsqu'Octavia et Lincoln rejoignent tous les danseurs dès que le second complet retentit. Ils sont tous en synchronisation totale et dansent merveilleusement bien. Ils sont tous très énergiques.

Bellamy retire sa main de celle de Clarke quelques secondes avant le second refrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Bellamy ne la regarde pas et s'avance rapidement au milieu de tous les danseurs. Il est très stressé mais il connait par cœur la chorégraphie. Il fait des mouvements à gauche, à droite alors que Clarke porte ses mains à sa bouche et écarquille les yeux. Elle rit lorsqu'il lui lance un petit clin d'œil en plein milieu du refrain. Finalement, à la fin de la chanson, tout le monde s'arrête et Bellamy reste au milieu des danseurs. Il regarde Clarke et commence à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson.

 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to you._

 _(C'est une belle soirée, nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire)_

 _Hey baby, I think I want to marry you._

 _(Hé chérie, je crois que je veux t'épouser)_

Bellamy s'écarte doucement du groupe et pose un genou sur le sol en cherchant rapidement dans sa poche de jean. Il sort une boite en velours noire et l'ouvre devant elle, dévoilant une magnifique bague en argent. Clarke laisse ses mains contre son visage alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue. Elle s'avance rapidement vers lui alors qu'il sourit et se relève. Elle se jette dans ses bras en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en le serrant contre elle. Elle recule vivement son visage pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui, princesse ? demande Bellamy entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, répond-elle en pleurant.

Il sourit et s'écarte d'elle le temps de passer la bague le long de son doigt. Elle le regarde quelques secondes et lève finalement la tête vers lui.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle entre deux larmes.

Il sourit et prend son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Elle sourit dans le baiser en se rapprochant encore plus. Ils sont tout à coup bousculés par tous leurs amis. Clarke éclate de rire alors que Raven et Octavia souhaitent absolument voir la bague de fiançailles.

\- Vous avez organisés tout ça ? demande Clarke en les regardant un à un.

\- Lorsque Bellamy nous a dit son idée, nous avons tous décidé de l'aider comme il se doit ! lui dit Wick. Nous sommes vraiment contents pour vous. Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde.

Bellamy sourit en posant son bras sur les épaules de sa fiancée. Il baisse la tête vers elle et pose un baiser sur sa tempe. Il sait qu'il sera heureux avec elle, il sait que Clarke est la bonne.

* * *

 **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela a été dur d'écrire ce chapitre ! Merci à** Petite Plume Sage **pour ce défi parce que cela en a vraiment été un, c'est compliqué quand on y pense franchement ! Ce chapitre était court mais l'essentiel a été fait je pense !**

 **On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec un OS complètement fou proposé par** Vanille **!**

 **\- Amandine**


	32. Chapitre 32 - C'est MON sac poubelle

**#32** **Mon sac poubelle, ma responsabilité !** de Vanille.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke retentit dans tout l'appartement. Cette dernière se met à courir partout pour le trouver et décroche lorsqu'elle voit que c'est Octavia, son amie.

\- J'arrive, dit-elle rapidement en répondant. J'étais en train de me préparer mais c'est bon.

\- Je suis au bar avec tout le monde, lui dit Octavia. Si tu ne peux pas venir ce n'est pas dramatique, mais ça serait sympa.

\- Je sais, je sors de mon appartement.

Clarke prend ses clés dans sa main et ouvre sa porte. Elle la verrouille derrière elle alors qu'Octavia lui parle de Lincoln. Cependant, Clarke se fige lorsqu'elle regarde la porte de son voisin. Un grand sac poubelle noir est étalé sur son paillasson et risque de s'ouvrir à tout instant. Elle soupire au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Octavia.

\- Ton frère est un abrutit, lui dit Clarke. Il laisse un sac poubelle en plein devant sa porte. Si le gardien arrive et voit ça, il va se faire tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Je vais frapper à sa porte et je vais lui dire.

\- Tu trouves simplement une excuse pour lui parler, pas vrai ? Quand est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble, Clarke ?

\- C'est n'est pas dans nos projets, lui répond Clarke en soupirant. Nous avons tous les deux nos études, ce serait impossible de se voir.

\- Vous habitez l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je sais, soupire de nouveau Clarke. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois parler à ton crétin de frère.

Elle raccroche son téléphone portable et le glisse dans sa poche de jean. Octavia a raison. C'est simplement une excuse pour aller le voir. Néanmoins, cela l'énerve réellement de voir des ordures trainer sur le palier. Ils habitent tous les deux au premier étage, la plupart des personnes passent devant leur porte : cela fait malpoli.

Clarke inspire un grand coup et se place devant sa porte. Elle lève le poing et frappe plusieurs fois. Elle entend des bruits de pas de l'autre côté et retient son souffle lorsque Bellamy ouvre la porte. Il lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'elle essaye de rester sérieuse. Il plisse les yeux devant son regard et continue de sourire.

\- Il y a un problème ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Ton sac poubelle, répond-elle. Tu sais très bien que le gardien déteste qu'on laisse nos affaires traîner de cette façon.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Excuse-moi si je prends soin de toi ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Mais laisse tomber, je vais emmener ton foutu sac poubelle.

\- Ne le touche pas, lui dit-il finalement. Mon sac poubelle, ma responsabilité.

Il referme la porte alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux et lâche un petit rire. Bellamy a toujours utilisé cette phrase mais pour parler de sa sœur, jamais pour parler d'un sac poubelle ! Elle secoue la tête et ignore ce qu'il vient juste de lui dire. Elle se penche et prend le sac poubelle pesant une tonne dans sa main. Elle le soulève en poussant un souffle d'effort et se dirige vers les escaliers. Elle entend cependant la porte de Bellamy s'ouvrir alors qu'il pousse un grand soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? demande-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis Clarke.

\- Laisse-moi le prendre, il est trop lourd pour toi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non ça va, répond-elle alors qu'il prend lui aussi le sac poubelle.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il alors qu'elle tire dessus.

\- Bellamy ! répond-elle en écho.

Clarke se fige alors que le sac poubelle s'éventre sous leurs yeux. Bellamy et Clarke regardent tous les détritus dévaler les marches sous leurs yeux ébahis. Un liquide noir — semblant être du café — coule le long de l'escalier tandis que Clarke regarde Bellamy.

\- Et merde, dit-elle doucement.

\- C'est de ta faute ! s'exclame-t-il en laissant définitivement tomber le sac poubelle par terre.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser faire ! C'est de ta faute s'il y a autant de détritus. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'entasser tes choses là-dedans.

\- C'est un sac poubelle, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est fait pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke porte ses mains contre son visage, exaspérée par le comportement de Bellamy. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y toucher mais maintenant c'est trop tard, elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

\- Le gardien va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, lui dit rapidement Clarke. Il faut qu'on nettoie tout ça avant qu'il arrive ou nous sommes morts.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est mon sac poubelle, répond Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en fiche.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Viens.

Elle le prend par la main et l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Bellamy essaye d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens mais elle comprend immédiatement son intention et relâche sa main avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Ils se baissent et commencent à ramasser un à un les déchets mais soupirent en voyant le nombre de détritus. Alors qu'un enfant d'une quinzaine d'années passe près d'eux, Clarke a une idée.

\- Hé, Max ! s'écrie-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à nettoyer ? Je te donne dix euros.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux en la regardant alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve de l'aide, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver autrement. Le gardien revient dans moins de cinq minutes, selon son emploi du temps habituel.

\- Clarke…

\- Il faut bien qu'on trouve de l'aide, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je suis d'accord, lui répond-il. Mais on va te donner vingt euros, dit-il en regardant l'adolescent.

Clarke ouvre la bouche et commence à rire. Elle ne pensait pas que Bellamy allait faire ce genre de proposition, ce n'est normalement pas ce qu'il fait. Heureusement pour eux, Max accepte immédiatement et les aide à ramasser toutes les ordures autour d'eux. Clarke se lève et envoie un message à Octavia pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendra finalement pas. Elle regarde la grande tache de café dans les escaliers et sur la moquette. Elle regarde la peau de banane à côté. Elle aimerait tellement que Bellamy tombe dessus, malencontreusement…

Quelqu'un semble avoir entendu ses prières lorsque, quelques secondes après, Bellamy passe à côté d'elle mais, contrairement à Clarke, ne voit pas la peau de banane.. Il glisse dessus et tombe violemment sur le dos, coupant immédiatement son souffle. Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'il lui jette un regard noir.

\- C'était vraiment drôle, lui dit celle-ci en continuant à rire. La façon dont tu es…

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase alors que Bellamy pousse rapidement son pied, la faisant violemment tomber sur son torse. Bellamy éclate de rire à son tour en passant ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'elle essaye de se libérer. Elle se laisse finalement faire en laissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu es un crétin, murmure-t-elle contre son cou.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Peut-être, grommelle-t-elle.

Bellamy sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Clarke dépose un baiser dans son cou en souriant. Elle se sent réellement bien contre lui.

\- Clarke, nos examens sont bientôt terminés.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'aimerais bien t'inviter à manger quelque part à la fin.

\- Avec les autres ?

\- Non, seulement tous les deux. Comme un… rendez-vous.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant contre sa peau.

Ils sursautent tous les deux et tournent leurs têtes lorsque le gardien pousse la porte du hall d'entrée. Clarke se fige en restant dans les bras de Bellamy alors qu'il croise ses bras et regarde l'immense tache de café au sol.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demande-t-il avec un tremblement de rage dans la voix.

Bellamy et Clarke prennent peur et pointent rapidement leurs doigts sur Max alors que celui-ci écarquille les yeux. Le gardien s'avance vers ce dernier et le prend par le bras alors qu'il commence à protester.

\- Je vais appeler tes parents, on va voir ce qu'il va se passer pour toi ensuite.

Ils s'enfoncent tous les deux dans son appartement alors que Clarke regarde Bellamy en grossissant les yeux. Elle se relève rapidement de son corps en mettant ses mains contre sa bouche. Bellamy se relève aussi et met ses points sur ses hanches.

\- On vient de dénoncer un enfant de quinze ans ! s'exclame-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Nous sommes des monstres !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas…

\- Je vais finir en enfer.

\- Calme-toi, répond-il. On va aller nous dénoncer à sa place, viens.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il prend sa main et frappe plusieurs fois d'affilé à la porte d'appartement du gardien. Ils attendent patiemment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les regarde de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est moi, lui dit Clarke. J'ai renversé le sac poubelle dans l'escalier et Bellamy et Max ont voulu m'aider. Max n'y est pour rien.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé porter le chapeau ?

\- Bah… J'étais sur le choc.

Bellamy commence à rire à côté d'elle alors que le gardien le regarde en plissant les yeux. Finalement, ce dernier laisse partir Max mais reste les bras croisés devant Bellamy et Clarke.

\- Il va falloir nettoyer cette tâche, leur dit-il finalement.

\- Monsieur… commence à dire Bellamy en mentant. Clarke et moi devons aller retrouver nos amis. Est-ce que nous pouvons le faire un autre jour ?

\- Et bien appelez vos amis. Dans une heure, j'espère que cette tâche sera disparue.

Clarke grogne alors que la porte se referme derrière lui. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarde alors qu'il hausse les sourcils.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on utilise sur cette tâche ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes à moi ?

\- T'es une fille, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu es censée connaitre les produits d'entretiens et… AIE, CLARKE !

Clarke continue à frapper ses épaules alors que Bellamy essaye de se défendre. Elle le traite de macho en lui donnant un coup final à l'estomac. Finalement, elle abandonne et sort son téléphone portable. Elle appelle Octavia et lui dit de la rejoindre chez elle. Elle raccroche l'appel et regarde Bellamy.

\- Je vais aller chercher deux, trois trucs chez moi.

\- Je t'attends.

Elle se précipite chez elle et regarde partout. Finalement, elle prend du savon, du liquide vaisselle et du détachant qu'elle emmène au rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi est-ce que cet immeuble a de la moquette sur le sol, franchement ?

Bellamy et elle commencent à frotter la grande tâche mais soupirent lorsque celle-ci ne disparaît pas. Clarke inhale de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et Wick débarquer dans l'immeuble. Elle saute dans les bras de ses amis.

\- Aidez-nous à enlever cette tâche, leur dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé l'eau de javel ? demande Raven.

Clarke frappe son front. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, bien évidemment que non. Elle dit à Bellamy d'aller en chercher dans son appartement. Ce dernier exécute ses ordres et entre dans l'appartement de Clarke. Il cherche dans la salle de bain et sourit lorsqu'il déniche le fameux produit. Il passe en rafale jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en faisant malencontreusement tomber un carnet sur le sol. Il le prend dans ses mains et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit un dessin de lui sur l'une des pages. Il tourne les nombreuses pages et sourit en voyant plusieurs portraits de lui.

Il sort de l'appartement avec le carnet dans ses mains et sourit lorsque Clarke le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demande-t-elle furieusement. Donne-le-moi !

\- J'aime bien tes dessins, répond-il en les mettant hors de sa portée. Surtout celui où je dors. Où est-ce que tu as pu avoir l'inspiration ?

\- Tu t'étais endormi chez ta sœur, répond-elle en croisant les bras. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais aussi beau, princesse !

\- Je voulais juste utiliser mon crayon à papier !

Elle essaye d'attraper le carnet alors qu'il continue à le lever au-dessus de sa tête. Clarke saute à plusieurs reprises mais arrête en grognant. Bellamy sourit et plaque sa deuxième main derrière la tête de Clarke. Il l'attire contre ses lèvres et l'embrasse furtivement dans un « ploc » bruyant. Elle le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de faire ça ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Tu en as envie depuis des mois, j'ai juste avancé le temps de notre premier baiser.

\- Notre premier… mais je n'en avais pas envie !

\- Bien-sûr que si !

\- Parce que tu me connais plus que moi-même maintenant ?

\- Exactement !

Ils continuent à se regarder en se jetant des regards noirs. Finalement, Clarke croise les bras en soufflant un long coup.

\- Bon, viens-là, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Quoi ? répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-il en souriant comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Oui, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Il sourit et s'approche d'elle en souriant. Elle passe un bras autour de son cou et l'approche de ses lèvres, souriant dans le baiser. Bellamy rit et passe ses bras derrière son dos en la serrant contre lui.

Octavia croise les bras et sourit devant cette scènes, tandis que Raven secoue la tête.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette tâche ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy se sépare lentement de Clarke en gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Cette dernière laisse son visage dans le cou de Bellamy alors qu'il sourit.

\- Vous la nettoyez, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Clarke et moi allons dans mon appartement

\- QUOI ? s'exclament-ils tous.

Clarke et Bellamy commencent à courir dans l'escalier et ferment la porte de l'appartement à clé. Octavia plisse le nez lorsqu'elle entend leurs rires remplacés immédiatement par des gémissements.

\- C'est mon frère ! couine-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

Ils éclatent tous de rire en essayant de nettoyer la tache de café au sol. Ils sont rejoints au bout d'une petite heure par Bellamy et Clarke, qui rient en les voyants toujours en train de travailler sur leur misère.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait mettre un tapis, propose Clarke.

\- Dans tout l'escalier ? demande Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le gardien a commencé à crier lorsqu'il découvrit le tapis Star Wars étalé sur toutes les marches du premier étage, tandis que Clarke et ses amis étaient cachés dans l'appartement de celle-ci.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite (une nouvelle fois) de la connexion internet de mon université qui n'est pas trop mal, je dois l'avouer !**

 **Merci à** Vanille **pour cette idée complètement folle ! Lorsqu'elle m'avait donné cette phrase, j'ai cru halluciner. C'est comme si elle me disait "Allez, tiens, essaye d'en faire quelque chose, ça peut être drôle" ... eh bien je l'ai fait ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Je savais dès le début qu'il me fallait un OS drôle donc mon cerveau a pété un petit câble...**

 **Merci aux guest, et plus particulièrement** Elea **qui m'a laissé une très jolie review ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez également Nanoush, qui me laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitre !**

 **\+ Je compte faire trois OS sur le thème de Noël ! On m'a déjà proposé trois idées sur Twitter donc je vais essayer de les commencer cette semaine. J'espère que l'idée vous plait.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	33. Chapitre 33 - L'ascenseur de Noël

**#33 Je suis coincé dans un ascenseur le soir de noël avec** _ **elle**_ **en étant déguisé en Père Noël. La nuit va être longue** de GoodGame.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur m'oblige à faire ce genre de choses. Elle aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le Père Noël, mais non. Elle voulait absolument que ce soit moi, parce qu'elle sait à quel point j'aime les enfants. Maintenant, je suis chargé de faire le larbin durant toute une soirée avec les petits cousins de Lincoln.

Je souffle un grand coup et prends la barbe blanche posée sur ma table de salon. Je me mets devant le miroir et la plaque contre mon visage. Je rajoute à la tenue complète le bonnet de Noël rouge qui clignote et me voilà prêt à jouer le _formidable_ Père Noël. Je prends mes clés et sors de mon appartement, en verrouillant derrière moi. J'avance vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton tout en pianotant sur mon téléphone portable. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant moi, j'entre à l'intérieur et appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque j'entends quelqu'un me dire de retenir les portes. Je le fais néanmoins et commence à rougir lorsque Clarke Griffin entre dans l'ascenseur.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

Elle inspecte de haut en bas ma tenue alors que je ferme les yeux. La fille de mes rêves se trouve dans l'ascenseur avec moi alors que je suis déguisé en Père Noël.

Je connais Clarke depuis maintenant trois ans, depuis qu'elle a emménagé dans mon immeuble. Nous nous sommes croisés à la réunion des voisins et nous nous sommes immédiatement parlé, étant les deux seuls jeunes vivant dans l'immeuble. Nous nous sommes moqués de tout le monde et avons essayé de manger tous les petits fours. Nous nous voyons de temps de temps depuis deux ans, puisqu'elle s'entend très bien avec ma petite sœur.

Je craque complètement pour elle. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle est petite, elle est intelligente, elle est drôle et elle est magnifique. Je suis tombé sous son charme.

\- J'aurais dû faire ma liste de Noël et te la donner, dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

\- Très drôle, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a une explication derrière tout ça, je te le promets.

\- Tu me le diras un autre jour, je ne veux pas que tu fasses attendre tes rennes et ton traineau.

\- Hilarant, Clarke, dis-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

\- Oh oh oh, dit-elle dans une parfaite imitation du Père Noël.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire en nous regardant. Cependant, l'ascenseur s'arrête subitement, nous faisant légèrement basculer en arrière. Je lève rapidement les yeux vers le compteur. Nous sommes au quatrième étage et il semble être arrêté. Je regarde Clarke en esquissant une grimace.

\- L'ascenseur s'est coincé, lui dis-je.

\- Super réveillon de Noël, répond-elle en s'approchant des boutons.

Elle appuie sur le bouton d'urgence et attend quelques secondes. Finalement, un grésillement se fait entendre et la voix d'une femme retentit dans tout l'ascenseur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, dit Clarke d'une petite voix. Nous sommes coincés dans un ascenseur au quatrième étage.

Clarke donne notre adresse alors que je m'adosse contre l'une des parois en croisant les bras. La femme nous dit d'attendre une dizaine de minutes alors qu'on soupire à l'unisson. Elle coupe la conversation. Clarke s'adosse sur la paroi adjacente et croise elle aussi les bras.

\- Alors, dit-elle finalement. Tu veux bien m'expliquer la raison de ce costume ?

\- C'est pour les petits cousins de Lincoln, expliquais-je en soupirant. Octavia avait besoin d'un Père Noël pour une soirée.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Il le fallait bien, si je voulais passer Noël avec ma petite sœur. Elle est beaucoup trop convaincante, de toute façon.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup de fois mais elle semble l'être, c'est vrai.

Clarke me sourit chaleureusement. La première fois qu'elle a vue Octavia, c'était dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Octavia lui a directement parlé parce qu'elle savait qui elle était. Elle savait que je l'appréciais beaucoup.

\- Et toi ? lui demandais-je. Que comptais-tu faire ?

\- Passer le réveillon chez ma mère, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller donc ça m'arrange d'avoir une excuse.

\- Au moins tu as le père Noël à tes côtés.

Elle rit en sortant son téléphone portable. Elle me dit qu'elle envoie un message à sa mère alors que je sors le mien et préviens également ma petite sœur. Je remets mon portable dans ma poche. Je commence à avoir réellement chaud dans mon costume rouge en velours.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Clarke se précipite vers le bouton d'appel et appuie dessus.

\- C'est Clarke, dit-elle. Est-ce que le problème est réparé ?

\- Malheureusement non, nous dit-elle. Il semble qu'il y ait eu une erreur dans notre processus. Vous risquez d'être coincés un long moment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une à deux heures.

Je laisse un juron sortir de ma bouche. J'enlève violemment mon bonnet de Noël et le balance à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur. Clarke essaye de négocier avec la personne mais je sais qu'elle ne va rien pouvoir faire. J'enlève ma barbe blanche et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Clarke soupire et s'appuie de nouveau contre la paroi.

\- On est définitivement coincés ici, me dit-elle.

Être coincé dans un ascenseur, je peux l'accepter. Être coincé dans un ascenseur avec _elle_ , c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je me colle au mur et colle l'arrière de ma tête contre celui-ci. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud avec ce satané costume.

\- Stupide réveillon de Noël, grommelais-je.

Clarke me regarde alors que je me décolle du mur et que j'enlève le haut de mon costume. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais enfilé un t-shirt blanc en dessous. Je vois le regard de Clarke fixé sur mon t-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Elle soupire et enlève son blazer, le jetant sur le sol. Elle croise les bras et se colle au mur en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis claustrophobique.

\- Super, grommelais-je à mon tour.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me parler de quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il faut quelque chose qui puisse me distraire.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de décider de lui raconter mon meilleur Noël en compagnie d'Octavia. Je lui parle du moment où celle-ci avait arraché comme une folle tous ses cadeaux, à tel point qu'elle en était essoufflée. Je lui parle du sourire que ma mère possédait en regardant sa fille devenir aussi folle durant la période de Noël.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas d'Octavia, répond Clarke en me souriant. Tu sembles réellement l'aimer. J'adore votre relation.

\- C'est ma petite sœur, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me dois de la protéger.

Elle hoche la tête en commençant à triturer ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux et tape du pied sur le sol. J'entends du mouvement vers ma gauche et tourne la tête vers Clarke. Elle fait les cents pas en soufflant de temps en temps. Cela se voit qu'elle a peur des espaces clos. Elle se frotte les temps, les bras, les mains. Elle les secoue de haut en bas et murmure quelques paroles pour se calmer.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je doucement.

\- Je crois que je vais fondre en larmes, me dit-elle en continuant à faire les cent pas. C'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

\- Clarke, on ne va pas mourir. Essaye de te détendre.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle alors que ses mains tremblent.

Elle se plaque contre une paroi en essayant de respirer calmement. Je souffle un coup pour me donner du courage et m'approche d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils mais je ne me démonte pas et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je frotte délicatement ses phalanges.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te révèle quelque chose ? murmurais-je en continuant à regarder nos mains.

\- Du moment que ça me distrait…

\- Je craque complètement sur toi.

Je sens ses yeux sur moi alors que j'ose enfin la regarder. Elle commence à sourire alors que je fais de même de mon côté. Je n'arrête pas le mouvement de ma main.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Depuis notre rencontre, répondis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire parce que je ne savais même pas si tu étais en couple ou non. Je restais sans bouger à te regarder.

\- Me regarder ?

\- Quand tu allais aux boites aux lettres, c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Bellamy !

Je ris alors qu'elle me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu n'as plus peur de l'ascenseur ? demandais-je alors. Je n'ai plus besoin de te dire à quel point tu me rends fou ?

\- Je vais un peu mieux mais ce ne serait pas de refus non plus…

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu n'aies plus peur alors.

\- Peut-être que si tu remettais ton costume de Père Noël…

\- Tu craquerais pour moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas je te jure que je suis prêt à…

Clarke pose ses mains sur mes joues et attire mon visage près du sien. Elle pose son front contre le mien alors que je prends une grande inspiration. C'est moi qui vais être malade désormais. Mes jambes tremblent alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce genre de choses, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose à mon tour ? demande-t-elle près de mes lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je craque pour le Père Noël.

Je ricane doucement alors qu'elle sourit en se rapprochant de ma bouche. Je ne me fais pas attendre et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de son corps et m'appuie plus fortement contre elle. Elle gratte doucement ses ongles le long de ma nuque, provoquant des frissons entre nos bouches.

\- Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche.

\- Content d'avoir aidé.

Elle sourit en me repoussant et en riant. Je m'avance de nouveau vers elle et l'embrasse plusieurs fois sur les lèvres avant de m'assoir sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Elle me rejoint rapidement et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais tout ce que je veux pour Noël ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- Toi.

\- Tu dis ça seulement parce que c'est une chanson, dis-je en commençant à rire.

\- _All I want for christmas is you_ , fredonne-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Nous parlons durant quelques minutes de ses anciens Noël tout en entrelaçant nos mains. Elle me raconte en détail sa relation avec ses parents et avec ses amis. Elle me parle de Raven ou encore de Wick. Je l'écoute en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai une blague pour toi, lui dis-je.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombant dans de la peinture à la période de Noël ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Un chat-peint de Noël, répondis-je en souriant. Un sapin de Noël quoi.

\- J'avais compris ! dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

J'intercepte sa main en l'attirant contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à demi affalée sur moi. Nous continuons à nous raconter des blagues jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur redémarre.

 **[…]**

J'entends Clarke de l'autre côté de l'appartement alors que je prends le carton dans mes bras. Je me dirige dans le salon et vois ma sœur et Clarke en pleine discussion, Clarke sur un escabeau.

\- Clarke ! m'exclamais-je. Je t'ai dit que j'allais mettre moi-même l'étoile en haut du sapin, tu es trop petite !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle en retour. Je suis capable de mettre l'étoile moi-même.

Je dépose le carton sur le sol et me précipite vers elle. Elle pose l'étoile mais l'escabeau commence à vaciller sur le côté. Le pied droit de Clarke dérape et elle commence à tomber de l'escabeau jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape rapidement dans mes bras. Elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou très rapidement alors que je la pose sur le sol.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'allais tomber ? demande-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Je suis tombée à de multiples reprises, lui explique Octavia à côté de nous. L'escabeau ne tient jamais au moment de l'étoile.

Clarke me regarde alors que je ris. Je sais très bien qu'elle veut me frapper en ce moment même alors je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Cela fait un an qu'elle n'arrive pas à résister à mes baisers, elle ne va pas le faire maintenant. Je souris victorieusement lorsqu'elle répond à mon baiser. Elle se sépare de moi en frappant son pied sur le sol.

\- Mince ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser lorsque je suis censée être en colère contre toi !

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, lui dis-je en hochant les épaules.

Je prends les guirlandes électriques dans le carton et commence à les enrouler autour du sapin avec l'aide d'Octavia. Lincoln nous rejoint rapidement et m'aide à installer quelques boules de Noël ainsi que d'autres guirlandes. Clarke essaye de m'aider mais je continue à lui dire qu'elle est trop petite. Elle me frappe en croyant que ses gestes me font mal.

\- On dirait une mouche qui se pose sur mon bras, dis-je, imperturbable.

Je sais qu'elle va s'énerver contre moi et j'adore ça. Notre relation est comme ça depuis un an. Nous nous disputons constamment pour pouvoir nous réconcilier comme il se doit.

Je m'éloigne du sapin de Noël et pose mon bras sur les épaules de Clarke. Elle se penche en avant et prend un bonnet de Noël, qu'elle place directement sur mes cheveux bouclés. Je grogne et me penche vers elle en l'embrassant.

\- Un an aujourd'hui, dit-elle en me souriant, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants.

\- Noël est définitivement ma fête préférée, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Elle niche son visage contre mon cou alors que je regarde le sapin de Noël illuminé devant nous. Noël est réellement une belle fête.

* * *

 **Il faudrait que je fasse un Noël triste un jour, pas vrai ? J'y réfléchirais... mais pas pour les OS sur Noël ! C'est ma fête préféré donc normalement tous les OS de Noël seront tout mignons et tout joyeux !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas. Normalement il y aura deux autres OS sur ce thème et un dernier sur le jour de l'an ! Est-ce que vous aimez le fait que je fasse des OS en rapport avec le monde réel ?**

 **Le prochain sera posté le 20 décembre en tout cas, puis celui d'après le 25 décembre. Jeudi je finis ma première semaine de partiels donc ça sera le SOULAGEMENT !**

 **\+ Le TRAILER pour la saison 3 était dingue ! (Câlin Bellarke, que demander de plus ?) Je continue à dire que Lexa va mourir. (Une personne est installé dans son trône durant une seconde du trailer, de plus Jason avait parlé d'une "naissance". Ce serait donc la NAISSANCE d'un nouveau commandant) On aura sans doute des scènes Clexa mais souvenez vous d'une chose : Bellarke is ENDGAME. Cette série se terminera avec ce couple parce qu'ils sont destinés à être ensemble, c'est compris ? Soyez OPTIMISTES !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**


	34. Chapitre 34 - La branche de gui

**#34 Bellamy et Clarke s'embrassent pour la première fois sous une branche de gui** de MyNameIsLalo.

* * *

\- JOYEUX NOËL ! s'écrie Octavia dès que Clarke et Bellamy franchissent la porte d'entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas encore Noël, grommelle Bellamy en entrant dans l'appartement.

Bellamy grogne en déposant les sacs de courses sur la table du salon. Clarke sourit et se précipite vers Octavia en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle regarde le grand sapin de Noël qu'Octavia vient à l'instant d'installer dans l'appartement que Clarke partage avec Bellamy.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets d'entrer dans notre appartement ? demande Bellamy en soupirant.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire au fait que vous soyez à votre colocation.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et s'écroule sur le canapé tandis que Bellamy range les courses dans le frigidaire. Clarke a du mal à y croire elle aussi.

Elle a rencontré Bellamy par l'intermédiaire d'Octavia il y a un an. Il cherchait une colocataire et elle a accepté, étant elle aussi à la recherche d'un appartement. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que Bellamy allait être aussi insupportable. Tout doit être rangé avec lui, tout doit être _parfait_. Ils se disputent pour des broutilles, comme s'ils se détestaient alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Clarke s'est seulement rendu compte du fait qu'il aimait se disputer avec elle… et c'est exactement la même chose pour elle. Ils aiment se taquiner et s'énerver l'un l'autre. C'est _passionnel_ entre eux.

\- Heureusement que j'ai installé votre sapin, dit Octavia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'esprit de Noël.

\- Bien-sûr que si, rétorque Clarke. C'est ton frère qui n'avait pas envie d'installer les décorations. C'est un vieux grincheux.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame celui-ci, toujours dans la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle innocemment. C'est le cas. Je vais t'appeler _Le Grinch._

Bellamy commence à la sermonner en revenant dans le salon alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et commence à l'imiter. Octavia sourit en regardant la scène devant elle. Tous ses amis adorent venir chez Clarke et Bellamy parce que leurs disputes sont toujours très intéressantes. Bellamy sourit la plupart du temps alors que les yeux de Clarke brillent en le regardant. Elle sait très bien qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils ne veulent pas l'avouer.

\- PUTAIN !

Clarke et Octavia tournent rapidement la tête vers Bellamy alors que l'eau du robinet éclabousse tout son t-shirt. Clarke pose ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que Bellamy essaye tant bien que mal de boucher le robinet avec sa main. Il abandonne en enlevant son t-shirt. Il le noue autour du robinet mais ça n'aide en rien. Clarke se lève du canapé et se précipite vers lui en l'aidant à boucher la sortie de l'eau.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie-t-elle. Va dans la salle de bain et coupe l'arrivée d'eau !

Octavia se précipite vers la salle de bain alors que Clarke pousse un cri lorsqu'une vague d'eau éclabousse. Bellamy commence à rire à coté mais elle étale sa main mouillée le long de son visage, stoppant net son rire. Finalement, l'eau s'arrête de couler alors qu'ils poussent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Octavia revient en croisant les bras et en commençant à rire. Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy et commence à rougir en voyant son torse nu. Elle laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur chaque muscle et chaque tache de rousseur en sentant des papillons dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Je vais aller mettre un t-shirt, dit Bellamy en soupirant.

Clarke hoche lentement la tête en levant les yeux et en le regardant. Bellamy la regarde également et fronce les sourcils devant son regard insistant. Il secoue sa tête et commence à se diriger vers la salle de bain alors que les yeux de sa colocataire restent fixés sur son dos.

\- Clarke ? demande Octavia en se mettant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu torse-nu, murmure Clarke en fixant la porte de la salle de bain, toujours hypnotisée par Bellamy.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il est magnifique, chuchote-t-elle.

Octavia éclate de rire alors que Clarke grogne en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Elle touche plusieurs fois d'affilé son front en essayant de respirer normalement. Elle aperçoit le sourire au coin des lèvres d'Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, lui dit Clarke en se versant un verre d'eau. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vis avec ton frère et c'est la première fois que je vois ses abdos et ses… larges épaules.

\- Cela fait UN AN que j'essaye de te caser avec Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste qu'il enlève son t-shirt pour…

\- Octavia ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vu son torse que je vais tomber amoureuse de lui. Je suis juste agréablement surprise, c'est tout.

Octavia sourit encore plus alors que Clarke frappe violemment son épaule. Bellamy revient rapidement dans la cuisine et prend le verre d'eau que Clarke tenait dans sa main. Il le boit d'une traite.

\- C'était mon verre, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu peux le garder.

Il le replace dans ses mains en frôlant au passage ses doigts. Clarke sent un petit courant électrique parcourir son corps et lève rapidement les yeux vers Bellamy. Il lui fait un petit sourire et étire son bras pour pincer le nez de Clarke. Elle le pousse avec sa jambe. Il rit et retourne dans le salon, laissant les deux filles ensemble.

\- Je ne savais pas que Bellamy et toi étiez aussi proches en privé, lui dit Octavia.

\- Il est tactile, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es complètement foutue, dit-elle en riant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu l'as vu torse-nu avec tous ses muscles et ses veines dans les bras. Maintenant, cette image va te hanter pendant des semaines et des semaines, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus et que vous concrétisiez enfin.

Clarke écarquille les yeux durant le discours complet d'Octavia. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses de son point de vue mais cela commence à l'inquiéter. Octavia sourit et part dans le salon, laissant Clarke dans la cuisine, seule avec ses pensées.

 **[…]**

Clarke zappe les chaines et soupire dès qu'elle voit un programme de cuisine. Elle ne sait pas quoi regarder ce soir. Bellamy travaille encore et c'est lui qui choisit le film, normalement. Elle se lève et prend au hasard un dvd, qu'elle met dans le lecteur. Elle prend le plaid à côté d'elle et s'installe tranquillement dans le canapé. D'ordinaire, Bellamy lui apporte de la chaleur humaine. Elle n'a jamais froid à ses côtés.

Elle lève précipitamment la tête lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Bellamy entre et la regarde alors qu'elle lui lance un grand sourire. Il rit en la voyant toute joyeuse et s'installe immédiatement à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Insupportable, répond-il en soupirant. Les clients en ont foutus partout et j'ai dû nettoyer après eux.

Elle hoche la tête en regardant de nouveau la télévision. Elle pousse un léger cri de frustration lorsque Bellamy arrache le plaid de son corps et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'apprête à protester mais il tire avec fermeté sur son bras, la faisant tomber sur lui. Elle essaye de se remettre en position assise mais il enroule ses deux bras autour de son corps et enfonce son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? demande-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je viens de passer une soirée difficile, princesse. Laisse-moi quelques secondes de tranquilité.

Elle secoue la tête mais le laisse faire en posant sa joue contre son épaule. Ses yeux dérivent vers ses bras et elle regarde longuement les veines sur ses avant-bras. Elle déglutit et ferme les yeux. Depuis qu'elle l'a vu torse-nu, elle sent tout lorsqu'elle est contre lui. L'un de ses bras est autour de sa taille et elle sent les bosses de ses abdos. Elle ne devrait pas penser à ça. Bordel, Bellamy est simplement son colocataire !

Elle le repousse et se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Apporte moi des cookies, femme ! s'écrie Bellamy dans le salon.

Clarke s'esclaffe en prenant la boite de cookie. Elle en sort un de la boite et le balance violemment sur Bellamy. Il rit et s'allonge sur le canapé alors qu'elle revient vers lui. Bellamy s'étire de long en large en fermant les yeux. Clarke s'arrête subitement et regarde le bas du t-shirt blanc qu'il porte. Une bande nue de peau dépasse légèrement et Clarke aperçoit les poils bruns de Bellamy juste au-dessus de son caleçon. Son esprit divague et elle s'imagine en train de l'embrasser, le caresser. Elle s'imagine au-dessus de lui, en dessous. Elle imagine les baisers qu'il pourrait placer sur sa bouche, sur son cou, sur sa poitrine.

Elle se ressaisit brusquement et attrape le plaid sur le sol. Elle le jette violemment sur lui alors qu'il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Bellamy lui demande ce qui ne va pas alors qu'elle court dans sa chambre et ferme sa porte à clé. Elle s'adosse à celle-ci en inspirant et en expirant. Ça ne peut pas arriver.

 **[…]**

Bellamy applaudit lorsque Lincoln apporte la dinde au milieu de la table. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel devant sa gaminerie. Elle se penche vers Jasper et Monty et essaye de suivre leur discussion sur Pokémon.

\- Sacha n'est pas gay, dit Monty en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre Sacha et Pikachu, lui dit Jasper.

\- Ce serait de la zoophilie.

\- Personnellement, intervient Clarke, j'ai toujours trouvé que Sacha et Ondine avait une très bonne complicité. J'ai toujours voulu qu'ils soient en couple, pas vous ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

Clarke fait la moue en se replaçant dans son siège. Elle regarde ses amis autour d'elle en souriant. Elle est réellement heureuse de fêter Noël avec eux. Elle est heureuse de voir Octavia et Bellamy se disputer à propos de leur enfance, ou encore Jasper et Monty à propos de dessins animés. C'est sa vie, elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Alors qu'ils passent au dessert, Clarke écoute la conversation entre Bellamy et Octavia. Cette dernière lui demande comme cela se passe au bar.

\- J'en ai marre, répond simplement Bellamy. J'y travaille seulement pour gagner un peu d'économie avant de trouver un réel travail.

\- Tu devrais pourtant avoir beaucoup de propositions venant de femmes, non ?

\- Quelques-unes, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en marmonnant. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Quand elle y pense, c'est vrai que Bellamy n'a pas emmené une femme dans leur appartement depuis plus de deux mois. Dès qu'il revient du travail, il s'affale sur le canapé à ses côtés et ils se disputent sur le film du soir.

Clarke les laisse bavarder tranquillement et part vers la cuisine pour aller chercher des verres. Elle n'a pas envie de l'entendre parler de femmes. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit toutes les assiettes, les couverts et les plats dans l'évier. Elle avait demandé à Bellamy de nettoyer au fur et à mesure pour qu'ils aient moins de travail de lendemain.

Elle revient dans le salon les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir écoutée tout à l'heure à propos de la vaisselle !

\- On la fera demain, dit-il en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter à la faire un soir de Noël.

\- Sauf que je te connais, réplique-t-elle. Tu me laisseras la faire toute seule demain matin, comme à l'habitude, pendant que tu fais la grasse matinée !

Bellamy se lève de table en soupirant et s'approche d'elle. Elle voit qu'il est énervé mais elle s'en fiche complètement.

\- Si je te dis que je vais la faire, ça sera le cas.

\- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois où j'ai dû faire le repas TOUTE SEULE ? Ou peut-être quand je fais la lessive TOUTE SEULE, ou lorsque…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Bellamy et Clarke se tournent tous les deux vers Octavia, les yeux écarquillés. Celle-ci prend quelque chose sur la table et s'approche vers eux avec de grandes enjambées. Elle lève le bras et place quelque chose au-dessus d'eux, qu'ils regardent immédiatement en grossissant les yeux. Elle vient de mettre du gui au-dessus de leurs têtes

\- Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que vous vous disputez pour un rien ! s'exclame Octavia devant eux. Tout le monde sait que vous voulez vous sauter dessus à chaque seconde de chaque minute de cette putain de vie. Ce soit sera votre occasion !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Ça portera malheur si vous ne vous embrassez pas alors obéissez !

Elle enlève la branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes et se replace à table aux côtés de Lincoln. Clarke porte ses mains contre son visage en soupirant alors que Bellamy reste les bras croisés devant elle.

\- Est-ce que… commence-t-il à dire.

\- Si on veut qu'elle nous foute la paix, oui, on va être obligés de le faire.

Il souffle un grand coup et hoche lentement la tête en humectant ses lèvres. Il s'approche d'elle et place ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou. Clarke le regarde en posant ses mains sur ses avants bras.

\- Bellamy, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je le comprendrais.

\- Non, princesse, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que le contexte n'est pas… habituel.

\- Donc le baiser en lui-même ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Tout le monde rêverait de t'embrasser.

Clarke secoue la tête en commençant à rougir alors que Bellamy rit légèrement. Elle respire doucement en continuant à le regarder.

\- J'embrasse tellement bien que tu vas vouloir m'embrasser tous les jours, lui dit-elle.

\- Je pense que ça sera le contraire, dit-il en souriant. J'ai vu ton regard sur moi lorsque j'étais torse-nu.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

Bellamy ne la laisse pas finir et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke ne veut pas lui prouver qu'il a raison, et décide de répondre avec passion à son baiser. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et l'attire encore plus contre son visage. Elle entrouvre la bouche, permettant à Bellamy d'approfondir le baiser.

Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Jasper regardent la scène avec la bouche grande ouverte. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, c'est la tradition. Cependant, cela aurait simplement pu être un baiser chaste. Ils sont presque en train de faire l'amour debout ! Octavia racle sa gorge plusieurs fois d'affilé mais ils ne font pas attention. Les mains de Bellamy passent dans son dos et se retrouvent finalement autour de sa taille. Les mains de Clarke, quant à elles, passent de ses cheveux à ses joues. Leur baiser se ralentit au bout de quelques secondes et ils se séparent en gardant leurs yeux fermés. Un nouveau raclement de gorge les sort rapidement de leur transe. Ils se séparent rapidement en regardant tous les deux ailleurs.

\- Place aux cadeaux ? demande fébrilement Clarke en rougissant.

Tout le monde accepte rapidement et se précipite aux pieds du sapin. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit le coffret maquillage qu'Octavia lui a offert. Elle rit en voyant le jeu de société que Monty a offert à Jasper : Donjons et dragons. Elle prend le cadeau que Bellamy lui tend alors qu'elle tend également le sien vers lui. Elle le déballe le plus rapidement possible et ouvre la bouche en découvrant son cadeau. Elle éclate de rire lorsqu'elle sort un pull beige avec écrit en lettres capitales « I LOVE BELLAMY BLAKE ». Elle sourit à pleine dent et entend alors le rire de Bellamy. Il lève le pull qu'elle lui a offert, avec écrit en lettres capitales « THE PRINCESS IS THE BEST »

\- Vous vous êtes concertés pour les cadeaux ? demande Octavia en riant.

\- Même pas ! s'exclame Clarke en riant.

\- C'est parce que la princesse et moi nous connaissons par cœur, répond Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant alors que Bellamy pose son bras sur ses épaules et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se détend dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'un baiser peut tout changer entre eux ?

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras et rit alors que Bellamy crie tout seul dans la cuisine. Tout est parti d'un simple pot de Nutella. Clarke l'a terminé ce matin et a oublié de le mettre à la poubelle. Bellamy s'est alors énervé contre elle, ce qui la fait rire. Depuis une semaine, depuis cette histoire de baiser, Bellamy s'énerve tous les jours contre elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais il est à cran à chaque minute de chaque heure.

\- C'est juste un pot de Nutella ! s'exclame Clarke alors que Bellamy revient vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un pot ! Cela commence par un pot et ça finit par quoi ? Le canapé dans une mauvaise position ? La douche transformé en baignoire ?

\- Tu es ridicule, dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Je ne… peux pas… arrêter… dit-elle en essayant de stopper son rire.

Bellamy s'approche d'elle et place ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle continue à rire.

\- Arrête ! s'exclame-t-il à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas… possible…

\- Clarke !

Elle pose sa main contre son ventre, son rire continuant à résonner dans tout l'appartement. Bellamy lui lance un regard noir et fait alors la chose la plus sensée auquel il ait pu penser. Il l'embrasse.

Clarke reste les bras ballants durant quelques secondes, les yeux ouverts. Bellamy ne bouge pas ses lèvres mais il garde yeux fermés. Elle sent qu'il commence à se reculer mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps et emprisonne sa tête entre ses mains, l'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle. Il passe ses bras dans son dos et recule tout en l'embrassant. Le dos de Clarke heurte le mur. Elle gémit de déplaisir lorsque Bellamy éloigne sa bouche et la regarde. Elle étire légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Moi ? demande-t-il innocemment. Tu m'as embrassé toi aussi, je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Oui mais ton baiser était le premier, dit-elle en souriant d'autant plus.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux une médaille pour avoir résisté autant de temps ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Bellamy fait un petit sourire narquois et se penche en embrassant lentement son cou. Clarke pousse un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il fait passer ses dents sur sa peau. Elle tire ses cheveux pour qu'il se retrouve à son niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis à cran depuis notre dernier baiser. J'avais envie de le reproduire à tout moment.

\- Et tu penses que moi aussi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes, murmure-t-il en embrassant sa mâchoire. Dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain…

\- Bellamy… murmure-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Il lève son visage et exécute les souhaits de Clarke en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Elle sourit alors qu'il l'appuie plus fortement contre le mur, comme s'il voulait déjà que leurs corps soient le plus proche possible. Elle tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'il éloigne son visage alors qu'il grogne.

\- Je ne serais jamais ton coup d'un soir, lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. C'est compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble et que tu t'enfuies après avoir fait ta petite affaire. Je ne serais jamais ce genre de fille et…

\- Tu as finis ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Promets-le-moi.

\- Je te le promets, dit-il en soupirant. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu dois bien le savoir.

\- Donc on ne peut pas coucher ensemble, dit-elle en relaissant tomber ses mains. Tu ne veux pas d'une relation avec moi.

Bellamy secoue la tête d'agacement et reprend possession de ses lèvres. Clarke l'embrasse en retour en se disant qu'elle allait le repousser bientôt. Dans quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes. Cependant, elle n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque c'est Bellamy qui s'écarte.

\- Je ne t'ai pas acheté ce pull pour rien.

\- « I love Bellamy Blake » ?

\- J'espérais que tu le dises un jour, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors qu'il recommence à embrasser son cou. Il vient de révéler quelque chose de très important et il continue ses baisers comme si de rien n'était.

Elle le pousse violemment loin d'elle alors qu'il la regarde, très surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

\- Depuis quand ? dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en soupirant et en grattant son oreille. Plusieurs semaines, peut-être. Depuis la fuite du robinet, je crois. Tu étais en blanc et toute éclaboussée et ça m'a… peut-être bien rendu fou.

\- Je…

\- Je savais que tu étais magnifique, bien-sûr. C'est juste qu'à ce moment-là je m'en suis VRAIMENT rendu compte. Au fil des jours j'ai commencé à éprouver de plus en plus de sentiments pour toi.

Il mord sa joue alors qu'elle commence à sourire. Elle court vers lui et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres en souriant.

\- Moi aussi c'est depuis la fuite d'eau, dit-elle en chuchotant ces mots contre son oreille.

Bellamy sourit et la soulève du sol alors qu'elle embrasse sa mâchoire. Il place son nez dans ses cheveux blonds et ferme les yeux en sentant son parfum fruité. Il l'emmène rapidement dans sa chambre.

 **[…]**

Quelques jours après, Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Bellamy et se niche contre lui. Il pose son bras sur son épaule et commence à caresser ses cheveux blonds, tout en regardant le téléfilm de Noël à la télévision. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se tortille pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche de jean. Elle commence à rire alors qu'il lève son bras en l'air, plaçant une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tu es vraiment un nerd, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Il sourit en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant. Clarke passe ses bras derrière son cou et dérive du canapé pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses hanches en approfondissant lentement le baiser. Celui-ci n'est pas précipité, il est lent. Comme s'ils avaient juste besoin d'être l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu sais, murmure Clarke près de son oreille. Tu n'as plus besoin de gui pour m'embrasser, maintenant.

Bellamy grogne et reprend possession de ses lèvres alors qu'elle rit.

 _(À chaque Noël, c'est devenu une tradition pour Bellamy et Clarke de revêtir leurs pulls respectifs et s'embrasser sous une branche de gui)_

 _(Ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'annoncer aux autres qu'ils étaient en couple… ces derniers l'ont bien deviné lorsqu'ils les ont surpris l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé)_

* * *

 **J-5 AVANT NOËL LES GARS ! Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis très pressée. Noël est réellement ma fête préférée, je suis impatiente de voir les cadeaux que je vais avoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé au Père Noël, vous ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouvel OS sur Noël ! J'ai bien aimé l'idée du gui au-dessus de leur tête donc merci beaucoup à** MyNameIsLalo **de m'avoir permis de l'écrire !**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de** ClarkeBlake64 **intitulée " Keep me in mind" ! Je suis la beta de cette fiction et je l'ai beaucoup aimé ! Elle vaut le coup d'œil !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	35. Chapitre 35 - Joyeux Noël !

**#35 Ma patronne est seule pour le réveillon, je l'ai donc invitée à passer Noël avec moi… mais la soirée ne va pas se passer exactement comme prévu** de JujuFtr.

* * *

Bellamy tend le plus possible son bras pour essayer d'atteindre le téléphone à l'autre bout du bureau de sa patronne. Celle-ci est en réunion et il doit répondre à ses appels pour elle, étant son assistant. Il se lève finalement en soupirant et le prend dans sa main.

\- Bureau de Clarke Griffin, j'écoute.

\- Bellamy ? C'est Octavia.

\- Octavia, répond-il en sifflant entre ses dents. Je te signale que je suis dans le bureau de Clarke, tu n'étais pas censée tomber sur moi.

\- Et alors ? Elle aurait décroché et je lui aurais parlé de mon histoire avec Lincoln.

\- Votre amitié me déconcertera toujours, lui dit-il en soupirant.

Il n'aurait jamais dû présenter Octavia à sa patronne lors du diner annuel de l'entreprise. Il s'est toujours très bien entendu avec Clarke, celle-ci ne l'ayant jamais rabaissé parce qu'il était son assistant. Leur relation n'est pas uniquement professionnelle et ça peut étonner les gens. Une fois, lors de l'une de ses réunions, elle a tutoyé Bellamy devant des chefs d'entreprise et elle s'en fichait royalement. Lorsque Bellamy a commencé à la vouvoyer, elle a simplement froncé les sourcils et lui a demandé quel était son problème. Ce fut le moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il lui a expliqué calmement après ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a ri en disant « Je me fiche de l'opinion des gens, tu es mon assistant mais aussi mon ami. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demande alors Bellamy à sa sœur.

\- Maman demande où est-ce que tu es. Tu étais censé être à la maison il y a plus de quinze minutes.

\- Je sais. J'attends seulement que Clarke termine sa réunion et je pars immédiatement.

\- Je l'espère, tu sais à quel point maman souhaite que tu sois avec nous pour Noël.

\- Je suis là dans une demi-heure maximum.

Octavia lui dit au revoir et raccroche le téléphone. Bellamy essaye de patienter calmement en pianotant ses doigts contre le bureau de Clarke. Il sourit en voyant le mug qu'il lui a acheté l'année dernière posé près de l'ordinateur.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement alors qu'il se lève précipitamment, se tenant droit.

\- Je suis épuisée, lui dit Clarke en le poussant et en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Cette réunion était infernale. J'avais envie de les frapper à chaque instant.

\- Tu me raconteras ça la prochaine fois alors, lui dit Bellamy en s'esclaffant.

\- Tu pars rejoindre ta famille pour Noël ? demande-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Mes parents habitent à l'autre bout du pays donc je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un avion pour aller les retrouver. Je vais rester au bureau.

Elle secoue les épaules alors que Bellamy écarquille les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une personne puisse fêter Noël seule. C'est la chose la plus triste qu'il ait pu entendre, surtout que Clarke travaille tous les jours avec acharnement. Elle mérite de se détendre de temps en temps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement réfléchir à ses paroles, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi tu sais, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous ne serons pas beaucoup mais ma mère serait heureuse de rencontrer l'une de mes amies.

\- Chez toi, avec toute ta famille ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il y aura ma mère et son compagnon, ma petite sœur, quelques cousins mais ça s'arrête là. Tu ne seras pas le centre de l'attention, tu te fondras dans la masse.

\- Tu en es sûre ? dit-elle en commençant à rougir. Je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Certain.

Il se met à prier pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Cela lui fera un grand bien d'être avec elle en dehors des heures de travail. Il sait qu'elle sera de très bonne compagnie.

Finalement, elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle semble heureuse de venir et ça lui fait plaisir. Elle prend son manteau et sort de son bureau avec Bellamy. Ils bavardent tranquillement sur le trajet jusqu'à arriver dans la voiture de Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas depuis des siècles, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il démarre la voiture.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je n'ai jamais le temps avec toutes ces stupides réunions, murmure-t-elle. Puis, de toute façon, avec qui aurais-je mangé ? Je ne vais pas aller au restaurant toute seule, c'est beaucoup trop gênant.

\- Tu aurais pu le demander à Octavia, tu sais très bien qu'elle t'adore. Tu aurais pu me le demander à moi également. J'aurais adoré.

Elle lève la tête vers lui et sourit alors que Bellamy continue à regarder la route et à conduire. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie et a exactement le même âge que lui. Cela aurait pu donner quelque chose de très intéressant, s'il n'était pas son assistant.

Bellamy gare sa voiture au bout de quelques secondes devant sa maison d'enfance. Il sourit en voyant les décorations de Noël extérieures. Il est heureux de revenir ici.

Il sort de la voiture et la contourne en ouvrant la portière de Clarke. Celle-ci le remercie et sourit de plus belle en s'approchant de la maison. Bellamy racle sa gorge et appuie sur la sonnette, attendant patiemment aux côtés de Clarke. Sa mère ouvre subitement la porte et leur fait un grand sourire. Clarke n'était pas prévue mais sa mère semble ne pas accorder de l'importance au fait qu'il ne l'ait pas avertie.

\- Bellamy ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Elle s'avance et l'emmène dans une longue étreinte. Bellamy rit dans les cheveux de sa mère et lui rend le câlin, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Sa mère se recule et regarde Clarke avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Voici Clarke, lui dit-il. C'est ma…

\- Comme tu es jolie ! s'exclame Aurora en souriant à Clarke. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bellamy me présente enfin sa petite amie !

Avant que Bellamy ou Clarke ne puissent répondre, Aurora s'avance et l'enlace longuement. Clarke s'apprête à démentir ce qu'elle vient de dire mais elle ferme les yeux dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas enlacé de cette façon, surtout une maman.

Aurora se sépare d'elle alors que Bellamy essaye de formuler une phrase concrète.

\- Maman, nous ne sommes pas…

\- Bellamy ! Clarke !

Bellamy tourne la tête vers Octavia alors que celle-ci se précipite vers eux et les enlace tour à tour. Aurora les regarde en souriant et s'adresse à sa fille.

\- Pour une fois que Bellamy ramène l'une de ses petites amies.

Octavia écarquille les yeux alors qu'Aurora se retourne et part dans la cuisine. Octavia met l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche et les regarde tour à tour. Finalement, elle saute en l'air en souriant.

\- Je le SAVAIS ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je voyais vos regards respectifs, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre vous ! Bellamy n'arrêtait pas de me parler en permanence de toi, Clarke. « Clarke est vraiment gentille » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! ». Vous êtes réellement mignons, je pense que votre couple va vraiment durer longtemps…

\- Octavia ! s'exclame Bellamy. Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! C'est maman qui l'a cru, c'est tout.

Octavia ouvre la bouche alors que Clarke baisse la tête et commence à rougir. Bellamy souffle un grand coup et passe sa main dans sa nuque. Maintenant, Clarke est au courant du fait qu'il parle tous les jours d'elle à sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure alors Octavia. C'est juste que maman semblait réellement heureuse.

\- Je sais, murmure Bellamy à son tour. Maintenant je vais lui briser le cœur le jour de Noël parce que je ne suis toujours pas en couple.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut faire semblant ? demande alors timidement Clarke. Ce n'est qu'une soirée tu sais, tu pourras lui dire un autre jour que c'était faux.

\- Oui mais on va lui mentir…

\- C'est Noël, dit-elle en plissant son nez.

Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes à sa proposition. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient être obligés de s'embrasser devant sa mère. Ils vont simplement se tenir la main et tout ira bien. Sa mère sera heureuse et il ne gâchera pas Noël.

\- Très bien, répond-il en regardant Clarke. Le temps d'une soirée.

\- Super ! s'exclame Clarke en souriant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de faux petit ami !

Elle rit en entrant dans la maison alors que Bellamy secoue la tête en souriant. Il entre et frappe violemment l'arrière de crâne d'Octavia alors qu'elle pousse un petit cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ? murmure-t-il, furieux. Maintenant elle va croire que je m'intéresse à elle !

\- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il lui frappe une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne alors qu'elle grogne et le laisse entrer dans la maison. Il montre à Clarke le salon et ils entrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger. Clarke sourit grandement lorsqu'elle voit tout le monde à table, notamment les petits cousins de Bellamy et quelques membres de sa famille.

Quelques tantes et oncles de Bellamy se lèvent dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce et viennent dire bonjour à Bellamy. Il présente Clarke.

\- Voici Clarke, ma petite amie.

Clarke serre la main de toutes les personnes en gardant ce grand sourire sur son visage. Bellamy voit à quel point elle est heureuse de fêter Noël avec d'autres personnes. Elle s'agenouille et dit bonjour à tous ses cousins en commençant à jouer avec eux. L'une des tantes de Bellamy la laisse prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Bellamy s'approche d'elle et croise les bras en la regardant bercer le bébé.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Je rêve d'avoir une grande famille plus tard, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Bellamy sourit et hoche la tête alors qu'elle rend le bébé à sa mère. Clarke commence à parler en souriant de son enfance à Bellamy alors qu'il l'écoute attentivement et lui parle de son enfance à lui. Il remarque bien les regards que lui lance sa mère derrière lui mais décide de ne pas y faire attention. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais présenté personne à sa famille, il comprend ce qu'elle éprouve en ce moment.

Octavia arrive rapidement vers eux en faisant une légère grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demande son frère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez proches, leur dit-elle, toujours en grimaçant.

\- Et alors ? demande Clarke. Nous sommes censés être en couple mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit s'embrasser à tout bout de champ.

\- Je ne parle pas obligatoirement de baiser, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste qu'ils savent tous que Bellamy est très tactile avec les personnes qu'il aime. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient ça étrange.

Elle hoche les épaules en s'éloignant alors que Clarke mord sa lèvre en regardant Bellamy. Celui-ci pousse un soupir.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on… s'enlace ? demande-t-il nerveusement.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Bellamy prend une grande inspiration et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Clarke, il doit l'avouer. Elle passe immédiatement ses bras autour de sa tête et niche son visage dans son cou en respirant son odeur. Cela semble réellement simple pour elle. Bellamy décide d'y aller également de bon cœur et enroule ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant fortement contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée mais je crois que je vais m'endormir sur toi, chuchote Clarke dans son cou.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? demande Bellamy dans ses cheveux.

\- Non mais tu es confortable, murmure-t-elle doucement. Ça m'avait manqué d'enlacer quelqu'un.

Bellamy sourit en resserrant son emprise sur elle. Il sait à quel point elle est seule. Il espère lui donner un peu de réconfort grâce à cette soirée. Il regarde sur le côté et sourit en voyant sa famille les regarder tendrement.

Ils se séparent finalement au bout d'une minute et Bellamy se penche vers elle en embrassant sa joue. Clarke laisse ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? demande-t-elle en murmurant ce qu'elle dit.

\- Non, enfin… je ne sais pas.

Il la regarde en hésitant. S'il l'embrasse, cela pourrait créer de la tension entre eux dans le futur. Cependant, étrangement, il en a envie.

Clarke rit doucement en le voyant hésiter et approche son visage du sien. Elle le regarde.

\- Tu es ma patronne, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu es mon ami avant tout.

Il sourit et hoche la tête. Il avance son visage et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Il la sent sourire contre sa bouche alors qu'il continue à l'embrasser en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. À cause du travail, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait embrassé personne. Il trouve du réconfort dans les bras de Clarke. Au bout de quelques secondes, Octavia racle sa gorge juste à côté d'eux alors qu'ils sursautent. Ils se séparent et la regarde.

\- Un petit bisou aurait suffi, murmure-t-elle en riant.

Elle part alors que Bellamy gratte l'arrière de son crâne et que Clarke commence à ronger ses ongles. Ils se dirigent rapidement vers la table de la salle à manger et s'assoient tous les deux côte à côte.

\- Alors Bellamy, commence à dire sa mère. Comment se passe le travail ?

\- Très bien, répond-il en commençant à être gêné. Je ne suis qu'assistant mais ça me convient pour l'instant.

\- Tu devrais viser plus haut, lui dit sa mère en souriant. Tu as vraiment du talent, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ta patronne ?

\- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Elle est sympathique.

\- Heureusement que tu as surpassé l'attirance que tu avais pour elle, lui dit sa mère en le sermonnant.

Octavia ricane à côté de lui alors que Bellamy baisse la tête en rougissant. Clarke le regarde et commence à rire. Elle lève finalement la tête vers Aurora.

\- En fait, lui dit-elle, c'est moi. Je suis la patronne de Bellamy.

Un silence s'établit sur toute la table alors que Clarke pince des lèvres en souriant. Aurora reste la bouche ouverte durant quelques secondes et commence à rire, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'y attendais pas ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Bellamy m'a parlé de toi, Clarke.

\- Maman, arrête.

\- Il rentrait du travail et semblait toujours être sur un nuage. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi, il me répondait juste « ma patronne » et s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait !

Octavia éclate de rire alors que Bellamy frappe violemment, pour la énième fois, l'arrière de son crâne. Clarke rit aux paroles d'Aurora et ne semble aucunement gênée par la situation. Finalement, Bellamy réussit à changer de sujet et ne parle pas de tout le repas à Clarke.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de partir, quelques heures après, Aurora court dans sa chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose. Elle revient avec deux bonnets de Noël dans les mains.

\- C'est la tradition dans la famille, dit-elle en regardant Clarke. Nous avons chacun un bonnet personnalisé avec notre prénom. J'ai réussi à broder le tien juste avant le repas.

Elle tend le bonnet à Clarke, qui le prend. Elle regarde longuement l'inscription avec un léger sourire. Ses yeux commencent à se voiler de larmes.

\- C'est trop, dit-elle avec la voix remplie d'émotion. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Je ne connais personne d'autre qui s'appelle Clarke, répond Aurora en souriant. C'est le tien, tu ne peux pas le refuser.

Clarke sourit finalement en prenant le bonnet dans ses mains. Elle s'approche d'Aurora et l'entraine dans une longue étreinte, sous les yeux souriant de Bellamy. Clarke la lâche et met immédiatement son bonnet sur la tête, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Bellamy dit au revoir à sa mère et attend que Clarke dise au revoir à tous ses cousins, ses tantes, ses oncles et même son beau-père.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle rit et sort de la maison en sa compagnie. Bellamy ouvre sa portière de voiture et s'installe derrière le volant. Il démarre la voiture alors que Clarke fredonne une chanson de Noël tout en essayant de se réchauffer les mains.

Bellamy continue la conduite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la petite maison de Clarke. Il l'avait déjà raccompagnée plusieurs fois après le travail, il s'est souvenu facilement de la route. Il coupe le contact.

\- J'ai adoré ta famille, lui dit Clarke en souriant. J'espère que je les verrais de nouveau.

\- En tant que faux couple ? interroge Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi faux ? demande-t-elle alors en haussant les sourcils. À ce que j'ai compris, tu me trouves très attirante.

Bellamy grossit les yeux alors que Clarke lui fait un magnifique sourire et ouvre sa portière de voiture. Elle se penche vers la vitre ouverte et le regarde en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je serais d'accord, si c'était le cas.

Elle lui fait un dernier sourire et tourne les talons, laissant Bellamy dans ses pensées les plus complètes. Elle entre chez elle alors qu'il continue à la regarder durant quelques minutes. Clarke l'impressionne complètement.

 **[…]**

Bellamy esquisse un bâillement en s'adossant encore plus dans le fauteuil de Clarke. Il caresse doucement sa tempe gauche et fixe la porte devant lui. Il attend patiemment que Clarke sorte de sa réunion mais elle est en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes et ça l'agace. Il n'aime pas prendre tous les appels à sa place.

Clarke entre soudainement dans son bureau alors que Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement en se relevant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en posant deux sacs sur son bureau. Je suis sortie depuis dix minutes mais je suis allée chercher de la nourriture à emporter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux sacs ? demande-t-il.

\- Un pour toi et un pour moi, ça semble évident. On mange dans mon bureau ?

Bellamy sourit et hoche la tête en prenant le sac. Il prend une chaise sur le côté et s'assoit aux côtés de Clarke. Ils mangent tous les deux ensemble en se racontant des anecdotes et en riant. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus proches depuis toute cette histoire. Alors qu'ils finissent tous les deux de manger, Bellamy soupire en regardant par-delà les vitres de son bureau.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils vont se dire que je fais ami-ami avec la patronne pour obtenir une promotion.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et se lève de son siège de bureau. Elle se dirige vers l'une des vitres et baisse rapidement les stores. Elle reproduit les mêmes gestes pour les autres vitres jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus leurs collègues.

\- Super, murmure Bellamy. Maintenant ils vont se dire que je couche avec la patronne pour obtenir une promotion.

\- On va un peu attendre avant la promotion, répond Clarke en souriant.

\- Mais pas pour le sexe ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

Clarke rit en s'adossant contre son bureau. Bellamy la contourne pour mettre les sacs dans la poubelle présente dans la pièce. Il se place devant Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Je vais retourner à mon poste, l'informe-t-il.

\- Bellamy, je…

Bellamy lève l'un de ses sourcils en attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Elle tend le bras et tire finalement sur sa cravate, en l'approchant d'elle. Ce dernier sourit en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour au travail, murmure-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? demande Clarke, la respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile.

\- Je vais aller demander à Echo.

Clarke pousse un soupir de déplaisir et dérive sa bouche, la posant sur celle de Bellamy. Celui-ci répond à son baiser en poussant son dos contre son bureau. Clarke grimace lorsque son épaule percute son clavier d'ordinateur. Bellamy s'excuse alors qu'elle balaye son bras le long de son bureau, éparpillant ses affaires partout sur le sol.

\- Mais ton travail… bafouille Bellamy.

\- On s'en fiche, dit-elle en recommençant à l'embrasser.

\- Attends, je vais juste ranger les dossiers pour que tu puisses les retrouver plus tard.

\- Bellamy, grogne Clarke en tirant sur sa cravate. Prends-moi sur ce bureau. Tout de suite. C'est un ordre.

\- Dominante, répond Bellamy en souriant. Cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi.

Elle sourit et l'attire de nouveau contre elle. Ils savent qu'ils viennent de franchir un cap. Ils savent que ce sera compliqué, Clarke étant supérieure hiérarchiquement. Cependant, ils savent que ça vaut le coup.

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ! Alors, qu'avez-vous fiat lors de votre réveillon ? Quels cadeaux avez-vous eu ? Si vous m** **e suivez sur Twitter (pseudo : Carreyland), vous avez dû voir mes cadeaux. Si vous ne me suivez pas, cependant, j'ai eu deux gros livres Harry Potter, un livre de coloriage Harry Potter, des chaussettes Harry Potter, un t-shirt Harry Potter, Jurassic World et Star Labs (dans The Flash) et quelques petits trucs à part !**

 **Je me suis fait retweeter par Jason Rothenberg à propos de Bellarke ce matin donc je suis vraiment contente. Mon Noël a été parfait cette année, même si j'ai un petit rhume. Tout va bien !**

 **Pour ce qui est de cet OS, j'espère que tu as aimé** JujuFtr **! Je l'avoue, j'ai pris le film La Proposition comme inspiration. Ce film fait partie des incontournables des films romantiques, j'adore ! Allez, on se retrouve le 01 janvier pour l'OS sur le thème du Nouvel An !**


	36. Chapitre 36 - Bonne année !

**#36 Clarke est contrainte d'assister avec ses parents à un dîner mondain le 31 décembre. Elle craque immédiatement sur le serveur et compte bien s'en amuser** de WasObrienson.

* * *

Clarke pose son coude sur la fenêtre en soupirant alors que sa mère lui lance un regard noir dans le rétroviseur.

\- Fais un effort, Clarke. Tu sais que c'est une soirée importante pour ton père et moi. Nous devons parler avec tous nos collègues.

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Tu nous assistes. Parle à des gens.

\- De votre âge ? Non merci.

Jake pouffe de rire alors que sa femme lui lance un regard noir. Clarke baisse son regard sur sa longue robe bleue. Elle est cintrée à la taille et possède de larges bretelles. Elle est magnifique, mais Clarke en a assez de ces robes de soirées. Elle aimerait passer le Nouvel An avec ses amis, à boire de l'alcool et danser toute la nuit. Elle vient de prendre vingt ans, elle a aussi le droit de vivre sa vie.

Ses parents se garent devant la grande salle que Clarke connait par cœur. Elle s'y rend chaque année avec la boule au ventre. Dans ce genre de soirée, elle est très souvent la seule personne de moins de trente ans. Les autres sont tous mariés et ont très souvent des enfants. Ce n'est pas le cas pour Clarke.

Elle sort de la voiture et entre dans la salle avec ses parents. Il y a déjà une centaine de personnes, toutes habillées avec des costumes et des robes de soirée. Ses parents se dirigent directement vers leurs amis de longue date. Clarke leur serre la main tour à tour.

\- Tu as énormément changée depuis l'année dernière ! dit l'un de leurs amis.

\- Je ne crois pas, répond Clarke en pinçant des lèvres.

Sa mère lui file un coup dans les côtes pour lui dire de bien se tenir. Celle-ci plante un sourire forcé sur son visage et répond aux questions qu'on lui pose. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle croise les bras et regarde partout autour d'elle. Les seules personnes autour d'elle semblant avec son âge doivent être les deux serveurs. Elle détaille le premier en souriant. Il est blond et possède une petite moustache. Il est très beau. Elle regarde le deuxième et sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il est au milieu de plusieurs personnes et tend un plateau avec plusieurs coupes de champagne. Il est brun, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés. Il porte une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Ce que préfère Clarke, chez lui, c'est le grand sourire prostré sur son visage. Il bavarde quelques secondes avec chaque convive et rit avec eux. Ces derniers lui posent des questions et s'en fichent du fait qu'il soit serveur. C'est ce que préfère Clarke.

Le serveur s'éloigne du groupe et s'approche de l'endroit où Clarke se trouve. Celle-ci se rapproche de sa mère en raclant sa gorge et en essayant de paraitre normal.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclame le serveur avec un grand sourire. J'ai avec moi plusieurs coupes de champagnes mais c'est limité à une coupe par personne, je vous fais confiance !

Tous ceux autour de lui commencent à rire alors qu'il passe le plateau près de chaque personne. Clarke écoute ce que le serveur leur dit à chacun. Apparemment, il s'appelle Bellamy et il a vingt-trois ans. Il parle du master d'histoire qu'il a obtenu et du travail de serveur qu'il fait à côté. Clarke commence à ressentir des papillons dans le ventre alors qu'il approche de ses parents.

\- Une coupe de champagne ? demande-t-il poliment.

\- Merci beaucoup, répond Abby en prenant une coupe de champagne et en tendant l'autre à son mari.

Clarke hausse les sourcils alors que le serveur passe à côté d'elle sans rien lui proposer. Elle se rapproche rapidement de lui en raclant sa gorge. Il se retourne vers elle avec l'un de ses sourcils relevés.

\- Je sais que je fais jeune, lui explique Clarke, mais j'ai vingt ans donc je suis majeure.

Elle tend son bras et prend l'une des coupes de champagne dans sa main. Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle porte la flute contre sa bouche et en vide la moitié. Il s'esclaffe.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être ici, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Au contraire, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'adore avoir une magnifique robe que je ne dois absolument pas tacher, un chignon que je ne dois surtout pas abimer et un sourire sur mon visage que je ne dois pas effacer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? demande-t-il. Tu as vingt ans, tu peux prendre des décisions seule, non ?

\- Tu ne connais pas mes parents, dit-elle en soupirant. Ils veulent qu'on soit la « famille parfaite » alors que c'est tout le contraire. J'aimerais avoir plus de libertés mais je ne peux pas les contrarier. Ce sont mes parents.

Bellamy hoche la tête et lui fait un léger sourire compréhensif. L'autre serveur l'appelle plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il s'excuse auprès de Clarke et part vers l'arrière cuisine. Clarke soupire et retourne auprès de ses parents. Elle finit sa coupe de champagne et soupire de soulagement lorsque c'est l'heure du repas. Elle s'installe à une table avec eux et quelques amis et fait semblant de les écouter. Elle tourne la tête et regarde Bellamy s'affairer derrière le bar, servant quelques personnes dans la salle. Il sourit en permanence.

D'autres serveurs viennent mettre leurs plats devant le nez et Clarke commence immédiatement à piocher dans son assiette, faisant passer le temps. Elle lève la tête alors que Bellamy vient à leur table et leur sert un verre. Alors qu'il s'apprête à servir Clarke, sa mère met sa main sur le verre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu passes pour quelqu'un qui boit beaucoup, dit Abby à sa fille, assez fort pour que Bellamy entende.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je survive à cette soirée, alors ? demande Clarke en levant les sourcils.

\- Sois polie.

Abby secoue la tête en regardant Bellamy alors que celui-ci s'éloigne de la table. Clarke croise les bras en s'adossant contre sa chaise et soupire. Non seulement elle n'a pas le droit de boire, et en plus elle vient de se faire humilier devant le serveur. Elle écoute distraitement les conversations autour d'elle mais s'excuse en se levant de table.

Elle se dirige vers le bar et s'assoit sur l'un des tabourets. Bellamy et son ami serveur se tournent vers elle en commençant à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclame-t-elle. Elle pense encore que je suis une adolescente.

\- C'est son rôle de mère, répond le serveur.

\- Clarke, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Wick, répond-il en la serrant.

Bellamy tend un verre d'alcool vers elle alors qu'elle sourit et l'accepte. Elle boit une grande gorgée et le repose sur le comptoir. Elle regarde quelques secondes Bellamy et Wick en train d'essuyer des flutes à champagne.

\- Depuis combien de temps faites-vous ce travail ? demande finalement Clarke.

\- Trois ans, répond Bellamy en restant devant elle. J'ai rencontré Wick grâce à ça. Nous faisons environ un évènement par mois.

\- Vous servez juste les verres ?

\- En quelque sorte. Nous aidons aussi l'arrière à préparer les plats.

\- N'oublie pas le slow, Bellamy, dit Wick derrière lui.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy commence à rougir et que Wick se place à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Bellamy gratte l'arrière de son oreille et regarde Clarke devant lui.

\- À chaque évènement, commence-il à expliquer, nous invitons chacun une personne avec qui danser.

\- C'est une sorte de défi ?

\- Non, pas réellement. C'est juste pour notre propre plaisir. Nous servons des verres toute la soirée, nous voulons simplement nous détendre à la toute fin.

\- Je ne sais pas avec qui je vais danser, dit alors Wick en regardant la salle. Je ne vois personne.

\- Je suis là, s'exclame Clarke en levant le doigt.

\- Non, toi tu es destinée à Bellamy.

Ce dernier rougit violemment et étend son bras pour le frapper. Wick éclate de rire et part dans la cuisine alors que Clarke commence à rire en regardant Bellamy. Il semble terriblement gêné, c'est vraiment adorable.

\- Tu m'as réservée ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- Je déteste ce mot, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai juste dit à Wick que tu me plaisais, il en a déduit le fait que je voulais danser avec toi.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Carrément.

Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il regarde un peu partout ailleurs, semblant encore plus gêné. Elle entend un raclement de gorge lointain et se retourne vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui lance un regard appuyé alors que Clarke soupire et s'excuse auprès de Bellamy. Elle se relève et part vers la table de ses parents. Elle s'installe de nouveau et patiente jusqu'à la fin du repas. Elle mange hâtivement son dessert et tend immédiatement son verre vers Bellamy pour qu'il puisse la servir. Sa mère n'a pas le temps de refuser qu'elle porte le verre à sa bouche et le boit lentement.

\- Il faudrait que tu danses avec l'une des personnes de la soirée, lui chuchote sa mère à l'oreille alors que plusieurs personnes partent sur la piste de danse.

\- QUOI ? s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un objet !

Sa mère ne l'écoute pas et la présente immédiatement à l'une des personnes les plus influentes de la soirée, de l'âge de soixante ans. Clarke plante un sourire forcé sur son visage et accepte la main qu'il lui tend. Ils commencent tous les deux à entamer une valse alors que Clarke essaye de faire la conversation. L'homme lui parle de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il demande ce que fait Clarke alors que celle-ci lui parle de son travail. À la fin de la danse, Clarke remercie l'homme et retourne s'assoir à sa table.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande son père en frottant son épaule.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de soirées, répond-elle en soupirant. Maman ne s'en rend pas compte et ça m'horripile.

\- Elle est réellement fière de toi, tu sais. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle te présente à tout le monde de cette façon.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle me laisse vivre ma vie, de temps en temps.

Son père laisse sa main sur son épaule et lui lance un sourire réconfortant. Clarke tourne la tête vers la piste de danse et regarde sa mère danser avec des hommes importants. Cela ne semble pas embêter son père, apparemment. Elle tourne la tête lorsque Bellamy vient servir un verre à son père. Il demande à Clarke si elle en veut alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

\- Mets en dans le verre de ma mère, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela lui fera beaucoup de bien.

\- Clarke… soupire son père à côté.

\- Laisse-tomber, dit Clarke en regardant Bellamy. On se revoit après, pour le slow ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, dit-il en riant.

\- J'en ai envie.

Il s'éloigne en hochant la tête alors que le père de Clarke demande des explications. Cette dernière lui explique tout mais il ne semble pas convaincu par toute cette histoire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et continue à regarder les gens danser devant elle. Elle regarde sa montre toutes les minutes. Il est un tout petit peu moins de minuit, c'est bientôt la nouvelle année. Elle sort son portable et dérive sur Facebook, soupirant à chaque photo de ses amis. Ils sont tous en train de s'amuser alors qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir. Sa seule distraction reste Bellamy, mais il travaille à chaque minute.

Un slow retentit enfin alors qu'elle pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Elle lève la tête et voit son père se lever de table et rejoindre Abby sur la piste. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit sa mère rougir et se réfugier dans ses bras. C'est la première fois depuis le début qu'elle semble insouciante.

\- Allez, princesse, c'est notre moment.

Clarke regarde sur sa gauche et sourit en voyant Bellamy tendre sa main vers elle. Elle se lève et soupire d'aise en sentant la chaleur corporelle des doigts de Bellamy. Il l'entraine sur la piste et place l'une de ses mains autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux, maintenant la tête de Clarke contre son cou. Celle-ci sourit en sentant son parfum.

\- Tu danses de cette façon avec une personne à chaque fois ?

\- Non, répond-il honnêtement. C'est la première fois que je danse avec une personne de ton âge.

\- Réellement ? demande-t-elle en commençant à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! D'ordinaire, les femmes avec lesquelles je danse ont une bonne cinquantaine. Je suis leur moment préféré de la soirée.

\- Tu es surtout très vantard, répond-elle avec un rire.

\- Moi ? Jamais.

Elle sourit en nichant son nez dans son épaule. Ils se balancent tous les deux en harmonie. Clarke voit le regard étonné de sa mère derrière mais décide de ne pas y faire attention. Elle rit légèrement lorsqu'elle voit Wick danser avec une septuagénaire.

Bellamy et elle tourne la tête vers la droite lorsqu'un compte à rebours de trente secondes s'affiche sur le mur d'en face. Elle continue à danser avec lui alors qu'ils entendent les personnes murmurer « plus que dix secondes » autour d'eux. Ils se regardent.

\- Normalement je n'embrasse pas les personnes avec lesquelles je danse, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est dommage, tu t'amuserais beaucoup plus.

\- Exact, répond-il en riant. Est-ce que je t'embrasse sur la joue ou la bouche ? demande-t-il nerveusement.

\- Nous n'avons pas huit ans.

Il sourit et l'embrasse sur les lèvres lorsque tout le monde crie « bonne année » autour d'eux. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou et le rapproche encore plus d'elle. Il sent bon l'eau de colonne, elle adore cette odeur. Ils continuent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Elle le regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bonne année.

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas encore vous souhaiter une bonne année mais le cœur y est, en tout cas ! J'espère que vous avez tous prévu un petit quelque chose : diner de famille ou soirée entre amis. Personnellement, je vais seulement rester chez moi avec l'une de mes meilleures amies. Petite soirée tranquille, à regarder des films d'horreurs, comme je les aime ! J'espère que l'année 2016 sera parfaite pour vous, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses. Je croise les doigts en ce qui me concerne pour la publication de Plus qu'un jeu** **. J'espère trouver rapidement un éditeur.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous ! J'espère que vous allez vous amuser !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	37. Chapitre 37 - Tout à changé

**#37** **Je te déteste depuis toujours mais, lorsque ton frère est arrivé, il m'a vraiment fait changer d'avis sur ta famille** de Liberty et MyNameIsLalo.

* * *

\- Clarke, j'ai une nouvelle patiente pour toi.

La dénommée Clarke enfile sa blouse blanche et prend le dossier que lui tend sa collègue en la remerciant. Elle regarde longuement la fiche de présentation de sa patiente. Celle-ci souffre souvent de crises d'épilepsie et elle semble en avoir fait une importante la semaine dernière. Elle doit rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital.

Clarke regarde le nom de sa patiente et grince des dents lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit enfin. Octavia Blake. Clarke et Octavia étaient dans la même classe durant les trois années de lycées et elles ne se supportaient pas. Octavia trouvait Clarke trop « studieuse et coincée » alors que Clarke disait qu'Octavia était trop « dévergondée et dragueuse ». Une fois même, Clarke l'a violemment frappée sur la joue. Elle avait été renvoyée à cause de ce geste malencontreux.

\- Emory… commence à dire Clarke en regardant son amie. Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver un autre médecin pour cette patiente ?

\- Je suis désolée, répond celle-ci en grimaçant. Tous les autres sont pris.

\- Est-ce que tu as demandé à Harper ?

\- Elle est malade.

Clarke soupire en hochant la tête. Tant pis, il va falloir qu'elle affronte Octavia. Cela fait environ huit ans qu'elles ne se sont pas vues, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient se disputer directement.

Elle déambule dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur la chambre d'Octavia. Elle se racle la gorge et frappe à la porte. La voix fluette de sa patiente répond alors que Clarke ouvre la porte. Elle entre dans la chambre avec assurance et plante un sourire de circonstance sur son visage. Elle aperçoit automatiquement le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, dit Clarke en avançant vers eux. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, je serais le médecin en charge de ton dossier, Octavia.

Le jeune homme se lève automatiquement en tendant sa main vers elle et en lui disant son prénom. Clarke la serre immédiatement en lui faisant un léger sourire. Elle se tourne alors vers Octavia, qui la regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte.

\- On était ensemble au lycée, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, lui dit Clarke en serrant les dents.

Elle plonge sa tête dans son dossier et commence à parler avant même qu'Octavia puisse ouvrir la bouche. Clarke a souffert tout au long de sa scolarité à cause d'elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui tient les rênes.

\- Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? lui demande Octavia.

\- D'après le dossier encore quelques jours, lui répond Clarke. Ta dernière crise a réellement été violente, nous voulons nous assurer que tout aille bien. Il va falloir que tu passes encore quelques examens.

Octavia lève les yeux vers Bellamy alors que celui-ci tend sa main vers elle et la place par-dessus la sienne. Clarke pince des lèvres devant cette scène et décide de sortir. Elle dit à Octavia qu'elle sera de retour en fin de journée et se tourne pour partir. Elle sort de la pièce mais est rapidement rattrapée par Bellamy. Elle se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me rappelle de toi, lui dit finalement Bellamy. Tu es celle ayant frappée Octavia en terminale, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répond honnêtement Clarke. Je ne compte pas m'en excuser. Elle l'avait mérité.

\- Je le sais, répond-il. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

\- Comment est-ce que…

\- On va au distributeur de café ? propose-t-il finalement.

Clarke attend quelques secondes mais accepte avec un léger soupir d'accompagnement. C'est vrai qu'une petite pause lui ferait du bien, surtout après la journée folle qu'elle vient de passer. Elle arrive avec Bellamy devant les distributeurs alors qu'il insiste pour lui payer son café. Elle accepte finalement et ils s'assoient tous les deux à une table dans la cafétéria.

\- Je souhaite m'excuse pour tout ce qu'Octavia t'a fait subir, lui dit-il au bout de quelques temps. Elle m'a tout raconté.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté que je rentrais tous les soirs chez moi au bord de la crise de larmes ? répond durement Clarke.

\- Non. Mais lorsqu'elle me racontait tout ce qu'il se passait, elle voulait absolument s'excuser… mais à chaque fois quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Ou quelqu'un. Elle trainait avec un groupe de filles qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Clarke regarde son gobelet en se rappelant de l'harcèlement qu'elle avait subi. Octavia n'était pas la pire, non, mais elle ne faisait rien pour empêcher ses amies. Clarke a vécu de nombreuses terreurs nocturnes à cause de tout ça.

\- Octavia et moi n'avons pas eu une vie facile, lui explique Bellamy. Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, justement, nous avons perdu notre mère.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure Clarke.

\- Nous avons dû faire face à sa mort et cela a réellement été compliqué. Octavia s'est rebellé contre tout le monde… notamment toi. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire que tu étais la fille ayant la vie la plus parfaite du lycée, et elle ne t'appréciait pas à cause de ça. Elle t'a rendu la vie infernale seulement pour ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles ? demande Clarke en soupirant.

\- Je sais qu'elle s'en veut mais qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Je m'excuse donc à sa place.

Clarke hoche la tête en continuant à regarder le liquide chaud dans son gobelet. Bellamy se lève finalement et baisse les yeux vers elle. Elle lève la tête et le regarde quelques secondes, esquissant un léger sourire. Il semble s'en contenter puisqu'il se retourne et s'éloigne vers la chambre d'Octavia. Clarke pousse un long soupir et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras alors que son amie, Lexa, vient s'assoir devant elle.

\- Qui était-ce ? demande-t-elle à Clarke.

\- Bellamy Blake, le frère d'une de mes patientes.

\- Octavia ? Elle est canon.

\- Arrête de fantasmer sur toutes mes patientes, réplique Clarke en frappant doucement son épaule.

\- Il te plait ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Lexa lâche un petit rire en mordant dans son hamburger alors que Clarke boit le reste de son café. Elle se lève au bout d'un moment et part dans la salle de repos en attendant qu'Emory puisse lui attribuer un nouveau patient. Elle part s'occuper d'un patient se prénommant Marcus Kane et lui prescrit plusieurs médicaments pour son diabète. Elle revient finalement devant la chambre d'Octavia avec ses résultats. Elle frappe et entre dans la pièce. Bellamy est toujours à ses côtés.

\- J'ai parlé à l'un de mes collègues, explique Clarke à Octavia. Tu pourras partir d'ici trois jours mais avec beaucoup de recommandations. Est-ce que tu vis seule ?

\- Oui, répond Octavia en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Tu viendras vivre chez moi, lui dit Bellamy tandis qu'elle hoche la tête en souriant.

\- C'est parfait, répond Clarke avec un léger sourire. Je repasserais te voir demain, d'accord ?

Octavia tourne sa tête vers elle en hochant légèrement la tête. Elle esquisse un léger sourire, que Clarke réciproque.

\- Merci, Clarke.

Clarke hoche la tête et sort de la chambre de sa patiente en souriant. Elle a vu dans les yeux d'Octavia que ce mot était une parole d'excuse. Grâce à Bellamy, Clarke sait désormais à quel point le pardon peut être important.

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde dans le miroir dans la salle de repos et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle appuie légèrement sur ses cils pour qu'ils soient un peu plus recourbés et pour qu'ils paraissent beaucoup plus longs. Elle met un peu de baume à lèvres et pince doucement ses pommettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Lexa sur l'un des lits, en esquissant un bâillement.

\- Rien du tout, répond Clarke en mentant. Je me prépare pour aller voir ma patiente.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Octavia Blake, dit Clarke en raclant sa gorge.

Lexa éclate de rire alors que Clarke rougit violemment. Elle lisse gentiment son t-shirt. Lexa la regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura son frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, oui… je pense.

\- Tu espères ?

\- La ferme.

Clarke sort rapidement de la salle de repos en entendant toujours et encore le rire de son amie. Elle s'est un peu plus apprêtée que d'habitude parce qu'elle connait Octavia et qu'elle veut être au top de sa beauté, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

Elle entre sans frapper dans la chambre d'Octavia et sourit en voyant celle-ci en train de manger sur son lit. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne voit pas Bellamy dans la chambre. Octavia met son doigt devant sa bouche et le pointe vers la salle de bain. Clarke entraperçoit de la lumière dans celle-ci.

\- Tu te prépares pour Clarke ? demande Octavia en souriant.

Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle comprend enfin ce qu'Octavia essaye de faire. Elle prend ici le rôle de Lexa pour tirer les vers du nez de Bellamy.

\- Je mouille seulement mes cheveux, répond-il. J'essaye de les rendre un peu plus bouclés que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-il avec de l'irritation dans la voix.

\- Pour Clarke ?

\- Les filles préfèrent les cheveux bouclés donc oui, c'est pour Cl…

Bellamy ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et se fige en voyant Clarke à côté du lit de sa sœur. Il regarde cette dernière, qui sourit à pleines dents. Bellamy se sent rougir et pointe la porte avec son pouce.

\- Je vais… je… chercher à manger.

Il s'éclipse rapidement de la chambre alors qu'Octavia éclate de rire et Clarke ricane doucement. Elle se sent très mal pour Bellamy mais elle sait au moins qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais aujourd'hui, doc ? demande Octavia en regardant Clarke.

\- Tout va très bien. Ta tension est impeccable et tes tests sanguins n'ont donnés aucune anomalies. Tu vas pouvoir sortir demain.

\- C'est Bellamy qui va être triste.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il n'aura plus l'occasion de te revoir.

Clarke secoue la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Octavia, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Clarke lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour la perte de ta mère, dit-elle finalement. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu au lycée mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait.

\- Je n'avais aucune excuse, répond Octavia en secouant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de cette façon.

\- Bellamy m'a fait changer d'avis sur toi, répond Clarke en souriant. Tu peux lui dire merci.

\- Tu l'appelles Bellamy maintenant ? Vous êtes devenus intimes l'un pour l'autre ?

Clarke grogne devant le grand sourire que lui lance Octavia. Octavia éclate de rire et Clarke la rejoint également. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Bellamy, qui écarquille les yeux en les voyant s'entendre aussi bien. Clarke se lève finalement de son lit et explique à Bellamy que sa sœur va bientôt pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Il sourit légèrement en entendant la nouvelle et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

\- Je ne pense pas te revoir demain, explique Clarke à Octavia en grimaçant. Je te donne néanmoins mon numéro de téléphone. S'il y a le moindre souci à la maison, tu m'appelles et j'accours. Cela t'évitera le déplacement à l'hôpital.

\- Merci beaucoup, Clarke, c'est vraiment sympathique.

\- De rien, répond celle-ci en commençant à se retourner.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'au comptoir ? demande soudainement Bellamy en la regardant.

\- Je… bien-sûr.

Clarke décide d'ignorer le regard remplis de sous-entendus d'Octavia et sort de la pièce aux côtés de Bellamy. Celui-ci la remercie immédiatement alors qu'elle balaye ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

\- C'est mon travail, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec Octavia désormais. C'est ce qui m'importait le plus.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Octavia et moi.

\- Pas de problème, répond Bellamy en souriant.

\- Je dois aller m'occuper d'autres patients, lui dit Clarke en grimaçant. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'espère qu'on… se reverra.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant et reste quelques secondes devant lui. Elle se lèche finalement les lèvres et lui fait un dernier sourire en repartant. Elle sent ses jambes trembler sous elle alors que Bellamy continue à la regarder. Elle aurait dû tenter quelque chose. C'est trop tard.

 **[…]**

Elle fouille partout dans sa couverture mais grogne tandis que le portable continue à sonner. Clarke pousse une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle le trouve. Elle répond à l'appel inconnu.

\- Allô ? demande-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Il est plus d'une heure du matin, j'espère que c'est urgent.

\- Clarke ? C'est Octavia.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu viens de faire une nouvelle crise ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Bellamy.

Clarke porte son autre main contre son estomac lorsqu'elle entend le nom de ce dernier. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle a tout fait pour ne pas penser à lui. Le fait qu'Octavia l'appelle à son propos la déstabilise fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous étions en train de préparer un gâteau et…

\- À une heure du matin ?

\- On s'entraine pour Noël, mais là n'est pas la question. En tout cas, il s'est méchamment coupé avec le couteau de cuisine et il va avoir besoin de points de suture… cependant, on sait à quel point l'hôpital est chargé la nuit.

\- Pas de problème, j'arrive tout de suite. Donne-moi l'adresse.

Clarke sort de son appartement avec son kit de soin et rentre rapidement dans sa voiture en rentrant l'adresse dans son GPS. La perspective de revoir Octavia et Bellamy la rend heureuse, même si ce ne sont pas dans les meilleures circonstances du monde. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'Octavia allait bien, ainsi que son frère. Elle s'est attachée à eux, même si elle ne les a vu que durant quelques jours.

Elle arrive devant l'appartement d'Octavia et gare sa voiture sur le parking. Elle prend son kit et frappe à la porte de l'appartement. Octavia lui répond immédiatement et s'engouffre dans ses bras.

Clarke reste figée durant quelques secondes mais répond à son étreinte en souriant. Elle se détache d'elle et entre dans l'appartement, regardant autour d'elle pour voir une trace de Bellamy. Celui-ci sursaute alors qu'il rentre dans le salon. Il soupire.

\- Octavia t'as appelée ? dit-il finalement. Ma blessure est superficielle, je pouvais attendre demain.

\- Montre-moi ça.

Bellamy soupire en tendant sa main droite vers elle. Clarke la prend entre ses mains et examine la blessure. Effectivement, celle-ci est superficielle mais il va avoir besoin de points de sutures. Il soupire lorsqu'elle lui annonce. Elle le pousse jusqu'au tabouret dans un coin de la pièce et se place entre ses jambes.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, leur dit Octavia pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Clarke sourit en la regardant partir. Elle prend les gazes sur le côté et tamponne le sang pour mieux voir sa blessure. Elle prend l'alcool sur le côté et en verse sur du coton. Elle l'applique sur la plaie alors que Bellamy esquisse un mouvement de recul. Elle soupire en reprenant sa main.

\- Ne fait pas le bébé, dit-elle finalement. Tu n'avais qu'à pas te couper.

\- On faisait un gâteau. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules en prenant l'aiguille et le fil sur le côté et en recousant sa blessure. Elle sent son souffle chaud sur son visage alors qu'il lève la tête et continue à la regarder. Elle essaye de ne pas montrer son embarras en continuant lentement. Lorsqu'elle termine de recoudre la plaie, elle met une bande blanche par-dessus et lui sourit.

\- Voilà, tu n'auras plus qu'à…

Bellamy interrompt sa phrase en levant le visage et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Clarke reste les yeux ouverts au début mais prend son visage entre ses mains en répondant à son baiser. Il se lève de son tabouret en posant sa main non injuriée sur sa taille alors qu'elle met ses bras autour de son cou. Bellamy sépare rapidement sa bouche en riant.

\- Quoi ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me suis peut-être coupé la main exprès, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- J'ai dit peut-être.

\- Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave, Bellamy ! Tu te rends compte que…

Il ne la laisse toujours pas finir sa phrase en l'embrassant de nouveau. Clarke grogne de mécontentement au début mais fond rapidement dans le baiser. Octavia entrebâille la porte de sa chambre et sourit en voyant son frère et Clarke enlacés dans le salon. Être malade peut avoir du bon, quelques fois.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Comment s'est passé votre nouvel an ? Moi c'était top, même si j'en étais pas en soirée. J'ai passé ma nuit à regarder des films d'horreurs avec ma pote donc j'appelle ça une bonne soirée !**

 **Alors, je dois cet OS à** Liberty **et** MyNameIsLalo **! En fait,** Liberty **m'a donné l'idée en premier puis** MyNameIsLalo **m'a donné comme idée "Je la déteste". J'ai donc un peu combiné les deux plutôt que d'écrire deux OS très ressemblant. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas et que vous avez aimé cet OS.**

 **\+ Je ne sais pas s'il se passe la même chose pour tout le monde mais je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews pour le moment. Ça ne les affiche pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère que ça s'arrangera.**

 **Concernant la nouvelle fiction, j'ai déjà écrit les trois premiers chapitres que j'ai envoyé à** Géraldine **. Elle a beaucoup aimé mais elle a soulevé un problème. En fait, vous êtes tellement habitués à avoir de l'action avec moi (cf Protection Rapprochée) qu'elle m'a dit que certains pourraient trouver la nouvelle fiction un peu lente (même si elle, elle adore). Donc je préviens vraiment d'avance. Il pourrait y avoir de l'action (Notamment le triangle Raven/Finn/Clarke ou encore un blessé à un moment donné) mais ce ne sera pas extrême. C'est plus une fiction sur le passage de la haine à l'amitié puis à l'amour entre Bellamy et Clarke. Ce sera vraiment centré sur eux. Voilà, je préférais vous prévenir. La prochaine fiction se rapprochera donc de Plus qu'un jeu que de Protection Rapprochée ****;).**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Bonne journée à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	38. Chapitre 38 - Tequila Oulala

**#38** **Lors d'une soirée, nous jouons au jeu de la "Tequila OuLaLa" et ça dérape…** de GoodGame.

* * *

Bellamy fouille dans son portable alors que Lincoln, Octavia et Raven parlent juste devant lui. Ils sont en train d'organiser l'une de leurs futures soirées mais pour l'instant la conversation ne l'intéresse pas. Il est juste en train de s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de Clarke. Selon sa sœur, cette dernière devrait arriver à tout moment mais cela fait plusieurs minutes de retard. Il essaye de faire comme s'il s'en fichait mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien-sûr que non. Tout le monde sait l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour Clarke, même celle-ci. Il n'essaye même plus de le cacher.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors que Clarke entre dans l'appartement avec un grand sourire. Elle fonce vers Raven et Octavia et les prend toutes les deux dans ses bras. Elle fait la même chose avec Lincoln et plante un baiser sur sa joue. Elle commence à leur parler alors que Bellamy racle sa gorge. Elle tourne sa tête vers le canapé et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu vas m'attirer sur tes genoux et tu ne vas plus me laisser partir.

\- Je te jure que je ne vais pas le faire, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle soupire et s'approche de lui. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle se recule, Bellamy enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui. Elle s'écrase sur ses genoux et soupire alors qu'il éclate de rire. Clarke se repositionne de la meilleure des façons et se retrouve finalement affalée sur lui. Bellamy enfonce son nez dans son cou et respire son parfum.

\- J'en ai marre de me faire avoir, murmure-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu savais très bien que j'allais le faire, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu aimes être sur moi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et regarde ses amis. Octavia et Raven sont encore en train de réfléchir à la soirée de la semaine prochaine.

\- Il faut qu'on prévoie un jeu, dit Lincoln au bout d'un moment.

\- 7 minutes au paradis ? propose Raven.

\- LA TEQUILA OULALA ! s'exclame soudainement Octavia.

Tout le monde la regarde en grossissant les yeux alors que Bellamy soupire en secouant la tête. Octavia, Raven et Lincoln commencent à murmurer de leur côté alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils. Elle ne connait pas ce jeu, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Elle baisse la tête vers Bellamy et oublie la proximité qu'elle a avec lui pour pouvoir lui poser une question.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer le principe ? demande-t-elle. Je ne connais pas ce jeu.

\- Cela ne t'intéressera pas, répond-il.

\- Dis toujours.

\- C'est un jeu à boire avec de la tequila, du sel et du citron. Le principe c'est que tu fais une déclaration te concernant et celui qui est désigné au hasard doit savoir si c'est vrai ou faux. Si tu as raison, c'est toi qui choisit où l'autre doit verser le sel et le citron sur toi. Par contre, si tu as eu faux, c'est l'autre qui choisit où il les verse sur toi.

\- D'accord. Quand les produits sont posés sur ton corps, l'autre doit donc les lécher ?

\- Exact. Par exemple, on va dire que tu es choisie en compagnie de Finn. Tu fais une déclaration sur toi. S'il a raison, il va choisir un endroit très intime puisqu'il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Bellamy…

\- Par contre, si toi tu as raison, tu choisiras un endroit chaste comme ton poignet, puisque tu ne l'aimes pas.

Elle hoche la tête. C'est vrai que Finn aimerait beaucoup tenter quelque chose avec elle, elle sait qu'il choisirait un endroit tel que le cou ou encore un peu plus bas. Mais si elle tombait avec Bellamy ?

\- Tu espères tomber avec moi, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Yep ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle soupire et le frappe légèrement sur la joue. Elle s'enfonce un peu plus sur lui et réussie à placer son visage contre son épaule. Elle apprécie énormément son amitié avec Bellamy. Ils se disputent beaucoup mais elle sait qu'il éprouve une grande attirance envers elle. Elle sait qu'il l'aime. Elle aimerait tenter quelque chose avec lui mais pour l'instant elle ne se sent pas prête, elle souhaiterait attendre encore un peu. Cependant, s'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle à la Tequila Oulala, elle sait qu'elle n'appréciera pas.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle tout à coup en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Bellamy.

\- J'aimerais te proposer l'une des parties de mon corps à manger mais ma sœur est en train de nous écouter.

\- BELLAMY ! s'écrie Octavia en arrivant en furie et en le frappant.

Tout en faisant ça, Clarke réussie à s'extirper de ses bras et à filer dans la cuisine pour se servir à manger. Elle est pressée de jouer à ce jeu. Elle veut voir ce que ça donne.

 **[…]**

Raven et Octavia chassent tout le monde de la maison sous le regard amusé de Clarke. Ils ont tous fait la fête avec une trentaine de personnes mais maintenant elles sont en train de tous les virer pour pouvoir jouer à la tequila oulala en tranquillité. Finalement, il ne reste qu'Octavia, Raven, Murphy, Lincoln, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy et… Echo. Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant celle-ci rester avec eux. Elle aura le choix entre Jasper et Bellamy puisque les autres sont en couple ou aimerait l'être, pour ce qui est de Miller et Monty. On verra bien.

Ils se mettent tous en cercle et mettent une bouteille au milieu de tous. Sur le côté se trouvent de l'alcool, des quartiers de citron et une salière.

\- Alors, dit Octavia. Je commence.

Elle tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Raven. Cette dernière commence à rire alors qu'Octavia essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec une fille, dit-elle.

\- Impossible, répond Raven en plissant les yeux. Tu as toujours été attiré par les mecs depuis ta tendre enfance. Je te connais.

Raven a raison. Elle prend l'alcool et en verse sur l'avant-bras d'Octavia. Elle met quelques grains de sel sur l'alcool et lèche alors son avant-bras. Octavia rigole. Raven met ensuite le quartier de citron dans sa bouche en souriant.

Lincoln tourne la bouteille et tombe miraculeusement sur Octavia. Celle-ci frappe dans ses mains lorsqu'elle répond bon. Elle verse un peu de tequila dans le cou de Lincoln et le lèche ensuite, sous les yeux dégoûtés de son frère. Clarke tourne la bouteille et rit lorsqu'elle tombe sur Monty.

\- Je déteste le chocolat.

\- FAUX ! s'écrie-t-il. Tout le monde adore le chocolat.

\- Malheureusement, je n'aime vraiment pas.

Tout le monde la hue alors qu'elle rit en haussant les épaules. Elle verse un peu d'alcool sur son épaule et la parsème de sel. Elle éclate de rire lorsque Monty lèche l'alcool. Elle est réellement chatouilleuse, mais c'est surtout parce que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui fait cette chose.

Echo lance la bouteille et tombe sur Bellamy. Clarke tourne ses yeux vers lui alors qu'il fait la même chose. Elle baisse le regard et mord sa lèvre. Elle n'a pas envie de les voir se toucher ou s'embrasser. C'est inconcevable pour elle.

Echo fait une déclaration et Bellamy réussit à répondre. Clarke croise les bras alors qu'il prend l'alcool dans sa main et s'approche d'Echo. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il verse l'alcool sur sa poitrine ou ses jambes, pourquoi pas. Cependant, il verse l'alcool dans la paume de sa main. Tout le monde fronce les sourcils devant ce spectacle, même Echo. Celle-ci voulait beaucoup plus, apparemment. Bellamy embrasse sa main salée et prend ensuite le quartier de citron. Clarke baisse les yeux en souriant. Il ne veut vraiment pas la blesser.

Tout le monde éclate de rire lorsqu'Octavia lance la bouteille et tombe sur Bellamy.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. ON RECOMMENCE !

\- Hors de question ! s'écrie Murphy avec un grand sourire.

\- Un Murphy heureux vaut mieux qu'un Bellamy et une Octavia incestueux*, grommelle Clarke.

Tout le monde éclate de rire à sa phrase. Finalement, Octavia lance de l'alcool sur le visage de Bellamy et embrasse longuement sa joue, sous le sourire de celui-ci. C'est au tour de Clarke. Elle racle sa gorge et se penche vers la bouteille, qu'elle fait tourner violemment. Elle la regarde alors qu'elle ralentit et pointe… Bellamy. Ces deux derniers se regardent alors que tout le monde applaudit autour d'eux. Clarke réfléchit.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, dit-elle.

Ils la regardent tous en fronçant les sourcils. Ils savent qu'elle est déjà sortie avec une femme mais ils ne savent pas si elle a couché avec elle. La seule personne à qui elle l'a dit se trouve être Bellamy.

Clarke a fait cette déclaration pour qu'il réponde bien. Elle veut qu'il choisisse l'endroit. Elle veut savoir s'il compte prendre un endroit osé ou s'il compte la respecter.

\- Vrai, répond-il en souriant.

Un silence s'établit dans tout le salon alors que Clarke le regarde en grossissant les yeux. C'est impossible. Il savait la réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, lui dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de répondre ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas, répond-il en haussant les épaules. C'est à toi de choisir l'endroit.

Il vient de faire la chose la plus adorable qui puisse exister. Il lui laisse le choix.

Clarke prend la bouteille de tequila en s'approchant de lui. Elle s'assoit devant lui en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle tend finalement la bouteille vers lui alors qu'il hausse les sourcils.

\- Bois une gorgée, lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je dis.

Il s'exécute alors qu'elle prend un peu de sel sur son doigt. Elle s'approche de son visage et pose son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, étalant le sel sur sa bouche. Les yeux de Bellamy trouvent ceux de Clarke alors qu'il commence à respirer fortement. Il sait ce qui va se passer, c'est ce qu'il attend depuis des mois.

Clarke plonge son regard dans le sien et regarde finalement ses lèvres. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur ses joues et attire son visage contre le sien. Bellamy pose sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrasse tendrement, sous les cris des autres autour d'eux. Clarke passe ses bras derrière son cou et l'attire plus fortement, savourant son gout salé. Bellamy sourit contre sa bouche. Elle se sépare au bout de quelques secondes et se relève, se remettant à sa place alors que Jasper lance la bouteille. Clarke a peur de ce qu'il peut se passer lorsque ce sera le tour de Bellamy. S'il tombe de nouveau sur Echo, elle ne sait pas comment elle va le prendre, surtout après le baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger. Elle soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il tombe sur Murphy. Tout le monde rit lorsque Murphy répond bien et verse tout l'alcool sur les cheveux de Bellamy, les saupoudrant de sel.

\- MURPHY ! s'écrie ce dernier.

\- C'est le seul endroit que je peux embrasser chez toi !

Il plante un baiser sur ses cheveux alors que Bellamy grogne et le frappe. Il prend une serviette juste derrière lui et essuie ses cheveux. Octavia esquisse un bâillement.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à dormir, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis fatiguée et bourrée.

\- T'as raison.

Tout le monde se lève et range les bouteilles d'alcool. Ils partent tous à l'étage sauf Bellamy et Clarke, qui restent debout dans le salon. Ils se regardent tous les deux en se pinçant les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire. Il s'approche finalement d'elle alors qu'elle lève la tête pour le regarder.

\- Si tu veux, lui dit-il, je peux essayer de tout oublier. Ce sera dur, c'est sûr, mais tu ne voulais sans doute pas m'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- On était dans l'euphorie du jeu.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en souriant. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que je le voulais. Rien de plus.

Ce dernier sourit lentement alors qu'elle commence à rire. Ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Clarke s'approche de lui et passe une main derrière sa nuque. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement. Bellamy l'enlace en répondant à son baiser et en la soulevant de terre. Elle rit alors qu'il traverse le salon et la pose sur un buffet. Ils continuent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Clarke sente un liquide couler le long de ses clavicules. Elle lève la tête et voit la bouteille de tequila dans la main de Bellamy.

\- Oups, dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- Abruti.

Il sourit et commence à embrasser son cou, descendant lentement vers ses clavicules, comme s'il souhaitait enlever toute trace de tequila. Clarke gémit en essayant de se frotter à lui mais il maintient fermement ses cuisses. Il remonte sa bouche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke sourit.

* * *

 **Merci à** GoodGame **pour m'avoir proposé cet OS avec ce jeu qui semble être taré et... très sexuel. Elle a dû tout m'expliquer par SMS, c'était très intéressant d'ailleurs ! J'aimerais bien le tester si un jour je vais en Alsace en tout cas...**

 **Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à poster cet OS. J'ai été malade toute la journée d'hier (j'ai vomis toute la nuit donc j'ai fait nuit blanche, je n'ai pas pu manger durant une journée entière donc j'ai fait un malaise... la GROSSE galère quoi). En tout cas c'est bon, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'avez pas le courage. Je reçois très peu de reviews par chapitre (3 à 4 reviews pour plusieurs heures de travail) donc j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Bisous à tous !**

 ***J'ai réussi à casser cette phrase, que j'avais déjà sortie sur Twitter…** Juliette Ftr **va être très fière de moi.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	39. Chapitre 39 - Âmes-soeurs

**#39 Bellarke âmes-sœurs. Tout le monde possède une moitié de tatouage qui se complète après avoir rencontré son âme-sœur** de Dizalch.

* * *

 **1x01**

Clarke voit tout le monde autour d'elle se précipiter vers la porte du vaisseau mais elle fronce les sourcils. Ils ne savent même pas si l'air de dehors est respirable, c'est insensé. Elle voit un homme dans un uniforme de garde poser sa main sur la poignée de porte. Elle descend rapidement de l'échelle.

\- STOP ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'approchant. L'air est peut-être toxique.

\- Si l'air est toxique nous serions tous mort de toute façon, rétorque-t-il.

\- Bellamy ?

Clarke se retourne rapidement vers la jeune fille qui vient de prononcer ce prénom. Elle saute dans les bras du garde alors que tout le monde autour d'eux murmure leurs prénoms. Clarke apprend alors qu'ils ont tous les deux un lien familial. Elle en avait entendu parler sur l'Arche. Octavia a dû être enfermée sous une trappe durant 16 ans… Elle regarde Bellamy et Octavia poser la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrir ensemble.

Clarke sort alors que tout le monde commence à courir en dehors du vaisseau. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire l'air autour d'elle. Elle imagine ce moment depuis toujours, son rêve vient de se réaliser. Elle sourit en regardant les personnes courir autour d'elle.

\- Aie ! s'exclame-t-elle en sentant une douleur atroce sur son poignet droit.

Elle soulève sa manche et contemple longuement son tatouage. Il représente une boucle sur la gauche de son poignet. Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'une autre boucle commence à se dessiner sur la droite du poignet, formant le signe de l'infini. Sa respiration se coupe.

Elle possède ce tatouage depuis qu'elle a atteint l'âge de 16 ans. Tout le monde en a un de formes différentes, sauf lorsqu'on possède une âme-sœur. Chacun possède une moitié de tatouage qui se complète lorsqu'on rencontre son âme-sœur. C'est-à-dire qu'en ce moment même, quelqu'un porte le même tatouage qu'elle sur son poignet droit. Apparemment, son âme-sœur se trouve être la personne faite pour elle. C'est son destin.

Elle lève la tête et regarde les personnes autour d'elle. Si le tatouage vient de se compléter, ça veut dire qu'elle a rencontré son âme-sœur dans la journée. Clarke mord sa lèvre. Ça peut être n'importe qui, ils sont 100. Elle soupire et baisse la manche de son t-shirt. Elle espère le trouver rapidement.

 **1x02**

Clarke regarde Bellamy devant elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Celui-ci sourit doucement et ouvre la bouche.

\- Brave princesse, murmure-t-il lentement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais trouver ton propre surnom, dit Finn en arrivant derrière eux.

Clarke sourit en voyant Finn et continue la route avec lui, en jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Il semble réellement arrogant et imbu de sa personne, elle n'arrive déjà plus à le supporter. Il est tout le contraire de Finn, qui est déjà devenu l'un de ses amis. Elle espère au plus profond d'elle qu'il soit son âme sœur, mais elle ne peut pas le savoir. Il porte des manches longues.

Elle s'approche peu à peu d'une clairière et ouvre la bouche lorsqu'elle voit Jasper devant elle, accroché à des branches comme un vulgaire pantin. Il a de multiples blessures sur le corps. Elle s'approche de plus en plus mais sent soudainement son pied se dérober sous elle. Elle s'apprête à tomber mais quelqu'un agrippe rapidement son poignet droit. Elle regarde en haut et voit Bellamy au-dessus d'elle, la tenant par son poignet. Elle commence à paniquer alors qu'elle voit une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il compte la laisser tomber, c'est inévitable. Elle voit cependant son regard dériver rapidement vers son poignet et ses yeux s'agrandir. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il la tire soudainement en avant et ils s'écroulent tous les deux sur le sol. Tout le monde accourt autour d'elle alors qu'elle leur dit qu'elle va bien. Elle se relève et regarde Bellamy, ne comprenant pas l'éclair de surprise dans ses yeux.

 **1x04**

Bellamy tourne la tête vers Clarke après la chute de Charlotte. Elle baisse la tête et il voit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il a envie de tuer Murphy.

Il se relève subitement et frappe violemment Murphy au visage. Ce dernier s'écroule sur le sol alors que Bellamy se met sur lui et le frappe une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Clarke crier son nom derrière lui. Il se relève et lui fait face.

\- Il mérite de mourir ! crie-t-il.

\- Non ! crie-t-elle en retour. Nous ne décidons pas qui doit vivre ou mourir !

\- Si tu crois que les gens ont le droit de décider…

\- Non…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle lui propose de bannir Murphy. Il respire lentement. Murphy mériterait de mourir pour ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il ne veut pas contrarier Clarke. Si l'histoire des âme-sœurs est réelle…

Il prend Murphy par le col de sa veste et le bannit du camp. Murphy reste au sol et ne bouge plus. Bellamy prend l'une des torches et part rapidement sous l'œil de Clarke. Celle-ci fait un signe à Finn et ils partent tous les deux de leur côté. Ils marchent dans la forêt quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le bunker dans lequel ils ont dormi avec Charlotte. Ils y entrent et Finn commence à faire les cent pas. Il s'approche finalement de Clarke et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrasse lentement alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux. Elle l'embrasse en retour mais se recule subitement.

\- Est-ce que je peux vérifier quelque chose ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ?

Elle prend son bras droit et relève sa manche. Elle sent une vague de déception l'envahir alors qu'elle voit sa peau nue, sans tatouage. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit lui, non pas parce que c'est Finn mais parce qu'elle l'aurait trouvé. Elle serait enfin tranquille.

Elle se recule finalement de lui alors qu'il comprend peu à peu ses gestes.

\- Tu as un tatouage au poignet droit ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il soupire en fermant les yeux. Elle s'excuse et sort lentement du bunker. Finn n'est pas son âme-sœur.

 **1x08**

Bellamy s'écroule contre le tronc d'arbre et se met en position assise aux côtés de Clarke. Elle lui demande s'il va bien mais il n'arrive pas à répondre à ça. Il n'y arrive pas.

\- Non… murmure-t-il.

\- Bellamy…

\- Si ma mère savait ce que j'ai fait, qui je suis devenu… Elle m'a appris à être meilleur, à être bon. Je ne fais que blesser les autres. Je suis un monstre.

Clarke le coupe dans son monologue en posant une main sur son genou. Il lève rapidement la tête et la regarde.

\- Tu viens de sauver ma vie, lui dit-elle. Tu es peut-être un con la moitié du temps mais… j'ai besoin de toi.

Bellamy la regarde alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue. Elle est beaucoup trop bonne pour lui.

Elle lui accorde son pardon alors qu'il sourit légèrement. Elle s'affale à côté de lui et s'adosse au tronc d'arbre, son épaule touchant la sienne.

\- Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes-sœurs ? demande-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante.

Il tourne sa tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pince ses lèvres et regarde au loin, comme si elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il resserre sa veste sur son corps pour ne pas dévoiler son tatouage. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit au courant.

\- J'y crois, murmure-t-il en la regardant.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? demande-t-elle doucement en le regardant. Ton tatouage, précise-t-elle.

\- Quelque part dans mon dos, murmure-t-il en mentant.

Elle hoche la tête et baisse ses yeux vers le sol. Elle joue avec une poignée de terre en raclant sa gorge. Bellamy ne détourne pas la tête et continue à la regarder. « Je te pardonne », lui a-t-elle dit quelques minutes auparavant. C'est à partir de ce moment précis que Bellamy tomba amoureux de Clarke.

 **1x13**

\- Où est Bellamy ? s'exclame Clarke en cherchant autour d'elle. Où est-il ?

Personne ne lui répond alors qu'elle soupire et s'accroupit de nouveau devant un blessé. Miller revient dans le vaisseau et la regarde en pointant la porte.

\- Il faut qu'on ferme la porte du vaisseau ! crie-t-il.

\- Attends ! crie à son tour Clarke en se levant. Finn et Bellamy ne sont toujours pas de retour.

Elle dépasse la porte et s'accroupit rapidement derrière une pierre. Elle regarde devant elle en plissant les yeux. De nombreux Terriens sont en train de se battre avec son peuple. Elle essaye d'identifier Finn ou Bellamy mais n'y parvient pas. Elle sent soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Finn ! s'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais où est Bellamy ?

\- Là-bas ! dit-il en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

Clarke se tourne et voit Bellamy émerger de la forêt. Il prend une arme sur le sol et essaye de tirer avec mais l'un des Terriens le frappe violemment. Clarke crie son nom mais Bellamy n'arrive pas à frapper le Terrien. Clarke sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle voit alors Finn se précipiter vers Bellamy pour l'aider. Elle crie leurs noms à tous les deux alors que Miller lui dit de retourner dans le vaisseau. Elle croise le regard de Bellamy, lui intimant silencieusement de partir. Elle hésite encore une seconde et se relève, revenant dans le vaisseau. Elle pose sa main sur le levier et l'active, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

 **2x05**

Clarke ouvre doucement ses paupières et les referme en voyant la forte lumière sur son visage. Elle les ouvre de nouveau quelques secondes après et regarde autour d'elle. Elle est dans une tente, au camp Jaha. Elle est sauvée. Elle porte l'une de ses mains contre son visage et touche les nombreuses blessures qu'elle s'est faite en s'échappant du Mont Weather avec Anya. Elle pousse un soupir et appuie ses mains contre le lit pour se lever. Elle grimace et réussit à se mettre debout. Elle traverse la tente et sort à la lumière du jour. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et aperçoit Raven, avec sa fameuse veste rouge. Celle-ci lève la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle la voit. Clarke s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle se sépare et baisse les yeux vers sa jambe. Elle ne savait pas que Raven avait une paralysie de la jambe.

\- Ça craint mais… je fais avec, lui dit Raven avec un grand sourire.

Clarke sourit à son tour. Elle tourne la tête lorsqu'elle entend les grilles du Camp Jaha s'ouvrir. Elle plisse les yeux et voit Bellamy entrer avec une fille à côté de lui, ainsi qu'Octavia. Son cœur commence à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle pensait qu'il était mort. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir.

Elle tourne sa tête vers Raven avec une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard.

\- Vas-y, lui dit cette dernière. Je te rattraperais.

Clarke hoche la tête et se détourne d'elle, commençant à marcher vers Bellamy. Au bout de trois pas, elle commence à courir sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle se précipite vers lui et, arrivée à sa hauteur, saute dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait l'enlacer de cette façon mais elle l'a fait inconsciemment. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Elle sent les bras de Bellamy l'enlacer après une à deux secondes d'hésitation. Elle frotte son nez contre son cou en souriant, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle se sépare au bout de quelques secondes et le regarde en souriant, alors qu'Octavia racle sa gorge. Clarke l'enlace à son tour et regarde ensuite Bellamy.

\- Où est Finn ? demande-t-elle.

\- En train de te chercher, répond-il doucement.

 **[…]**

Bellamy regarde devant lui sa sœur endormie et tourne la tête vers Clarke. Les flammes du feu de camp se reflètent doucement sur son visage. Il continue à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre un œil et le regarde. Il détourne la tête en commençant à rougir alors qu'elle sourit légèrement. Elle commence à s'étirer et s'assoit sur le tronc d'arbre. Elle regarde Octavia et se tourne finalement vers Bellamy. Il la regarde.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, commence-t-il à dire, tu fermais la porte du vaisseau.

Clarke baisse la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça devait être fait.

Elle lève subitement la tête et le regarde. Elle sourit lentement en portant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle regarde les flammes devant elle alors que Bellamy commence à lui parler du comportement de Finn. Elle répète les mêmes mots qu'il vient de lui dire pour le soulager. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en veuille. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Ils tombent dans un silence jusqu'à ce que Bellamy commence à sourire. Elle le regarde, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

\- Alors princesse, dit-il finalement. As-tu trouvé ton âme-sœur sur Terre ?

\- Non, dit-elle en riant. Mon tatouage est complet mais… je ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à tout le monde s'ils ont le même que toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle honnêtement. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un parce qu'il est mon âme-sœur. Je veux l'être avant.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à regarder les flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? demande-t-il finalement. Ton tatouage.

\- Le signe de l'infini, répond-elle. Sur mon poignet droit. Et le tien ?

\- Une sorte de triangle.

Elle le regarde alors qu'elle voit ses joues devenir rouge. Elle laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur ses taches de rousseur et sur la cicatrice qu'il possède sur sa lèvre supérieure. Quelques fois, elle regrette qu'il ne possède pas le même tatouage qu'elle. Tout serait plus facile. Bellamy est son meilleur ami, et elle éprouve depuis quelques temps des sentiments pour lui. Elle aimerait qu'il soit son âme-sœur. Malheureusement…

\- Est-ce que ton tatouage s'est complété lorsqu'on est arrivé ? demande Bellamy.

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et le tien ?

\- Oui.

Clarke ferme les yeux. Lorsque Bellamy saura qui est son âme-sœur, elle va devoir le voir tomber amoureux d'une autre femme qu'elle. Cela va lui briser le cœur.

 **2x16**

Clarke commence à s'acharner sur les boutons près de la porte alors qu'Octavia la retient, des yeux remplis de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande cette dernière.

\- Il faut qu'on entre de l'autre côté !

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière la porte alors que Clarke pointe son pistolet vers celui-ci. Octavia sort son sabre mais pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy. Elle se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras, alors qu'il regarde Clarke. Celle-ci sent son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Il va bien. Il va bien.

Il se sépare d'Octavia et s'arrête juste devant Clarke.

\- Où est ton armée ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Partie, comme la tienne, répond-elle en sentant la trahison de Lexa en travers de sa gorge. Dis-moi que tu as un plan.

Il baisse les yeux alors qu'elle soupire discrètement. Il semble aussi dépité qu'elle. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et caresse distraitement son bras. Elle soupire et pose son front contre son épaule, alors qu'elle sent ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils doivent repartir dans une à deux minutes.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle hoche la tête en gardant son visage contre lui. Elle se recule finalement en poussant un soupir. Ils doivent y aller.

 **[…]**

\- Je ne retourne pas à l'intérieur.

Elle voit Bellamy baisser les yeux au coin de l'œil. Elle regarde le camp Jaha devant elle. Elle ne peut pas y retourner, c'est impossible. Bellamy se place juste devant elle en poussant un soupir.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un pardon, je te le donne. Tu es pardonné. S'il te plait, reviens avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu comptes abandonner en partant ? demande-t-il en la regardant. Ta mère, tes amis, ton âme-sœur.

Clarke pousse un petit rire ironique en secouant la tête. Bellamy parle d'âmes-sœurs à cause d'elle. Elle en a beaucoup trop parlé alors qu'elle n'en a sans doute pas. Toute cette histoire est fausse.

\- Quelle âme-sœur ? demande-t-elle avec rancune. Ça n'a aucun sens. Rien n'a de sens. Au fil des jours j'ai appris à connaitre des personnes et aucune d'entre elles se trouve être mon âme-sœur alors que j'aimerais tellement… j'aimerais tellement…

\- Quoi ? murmure-t-il.

\- Que ce soit toi, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle soupire. Bellamy commence à sourire alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre. Elle vient de lui dire qu'elle l'aime alors que c'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Ils ne seront jamais aussi heureux qu'elle et son âme-sœur.

Bellamy pose sa main sur son épaule droite et la descend doucement. Il s'arrête à son poignet et remonte la manche de Clarke. Elle soupire d'aise lorsqu'il trace son tatouage du bout de ses doigts.

\- Je connais ton âme-sœur, murmure-t-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sourit lentement. Il lâche le poignet de Clarke et remonte sa manche droite. Les yeux de Clarke s'agrandissent lorsqu'ils se posent sur le tatouage de Bellamy : le signe de l'infini. Elle tend ses bras et prend son poignet entre ses mains. Elle caresse les deux boucles et sourit lorsque de la chair de poule s'étale sur ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demande-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu m'apprécies seulement pour ça.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Le deuxième jour.

Elle rit et le prend par surprise en jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Il rit et la soulève de terre en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Il entend son rire contre son oreille et ça le rend heureux. Il la repose sur le sol et se sépare d'elle en la regardant. Elle prend alors son visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il rend son baiser en l'attirant par la nuque. Elle sourit dans le baiser.

\- Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi ? demande-t-il finalement en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Oui, répond-elle en souriant.

 **[...]**

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'une des deux âme-sœur meurt ?

Bellamy regarde Clarke en haussant ses sourcils. Il commence à rire alors qu'elle pousse son épaule. Il essaye de se rallonger sur elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais elle ne le laisse pas faire.

\- J'ai lu ça dans un livre sur l'Arche, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se met sur un coude. Apparemment, lorsqu'un des deux meurt, le tatouage s'efface. Il disparait à jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je t'interdis juste de mourir.

Bellamy éclate de rire alors qu'elle fait une petite moue. Il embrasse lentement son épaule nue et remonte le long de son cou. Il l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres et s'éloigne en la regardant. Il sourit.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, lui dit-il.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Bien-sûr. Ce tatouage est vraiment trop cool pour disparaitre.

Clarke grogne en le traitant d'abruti alors qu'il pose de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Bellamy prend son poignet droit entre ses doigts et embrasse le contour du tatouage alors qu'elle le regarde faire en souriant. Elle croit désormais aux âmes-sœurs.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard, ça fait une semaine si je crois bien... ou peut-être 8 jours. Je perds la notion du temps depuis que j'ai repris les cours, il faut vraiment que j'arrête les études moi ! Alors, j'en profite pour remercier les guests (eh oui, pour une fois) :**

Nanoush **: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires à chaque fois, ça me réconforte énormément ! On espère tous qu'il y aura du Bellarke dans la saison 3, ne t'en fais pas !**

HalsteadSoldier **: Oh c'est super sympathique ce que tu viens de me dire ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grave si tu ne commentes pas beaucoup, du moment que mes écrits te plaisent. Bisou à toi !**

Inconnu **: Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes tous mes écrits, c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse me dire je pense ! Merci à toi de me suivre jusqu'au bout, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant par la suite.**

MyNameIsLalo **: MERCI Aloïse ! Tu sais à quel point je t'adore, alors quand tu commentes ce que je fais… c'est encore mieux ! Love.**

GreenEyes **: Merci à toi ! Bellamy est toujours adorable, il faut l'avouer…**

 **Merci à** Dizalch **d'ailleurs pour m'avoir donné cette idée d'OS ! Je me suis beaucoup amusé, j'ai adoré l'écrire celui-ci. Alors, sachez qu'il y a plusieurs versions d'âme-sœurs : des personnes qui voient en noir et blanc et les couleurs apparaissent seulement lorsqu'on touche son âme-sœur ETC. Si vous avez d'autres propositions de ce genre, je l'accepte bien évidemment. Vous pouvez trouver n'importe quel motif, cela pourrait être drôle.**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à l'écrire DONC il faut s'armer de patience. J'ai repris les cours seulement depuis deux jours et on nous accable déjà de tonnes de devoirs. En plus, je dois toujours corriger Plus qu'un jeu et écrire ma nouvelle fiction... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour tout concilier ! Bisous à vous.**


	40. Chapitre 40 - Âmes-soeurs II

**#40 Bellarke âmes-sœurs. Dès que l'un écrit sur son bras, l'autre reçoit le message. Une correspondance commence entre eux.**

* * *

C'est à l'âge de 18 ans que Bellamy reçoit le tout premier message écrit de son âme sœur. Il était tranquillement en train de lire quand, tout à coup, une inscription a commencé à se montrer dans la paume de sa main. Il a alors regardé les lettres se formant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il lise : « Acheter un carton de lait et des chips ». Il est resté une bonne dizaine de minutes devant ce message jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia vienne le déranger dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose vient de s'inscrire sur ma main, répond-il en essayant de rester calme. Je crois que j'ai une âme sœur.

Octavia a commencé à s'écrier dans toute sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie un coussin en plein figure.

Il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire d'âme sœur avant que ça ne lui arrive. Apparemment, dès que ton âme sœur écrit quelque chose sur son corps, tu le reçois sur le tien et tu peux lui répondre. Bellamy entendait des rumeurs partout, il voyait des messages s'inscrire sur les bras de ses amis… Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait en avoir une.

\- Répond lui, lui dit sa sœur en partant de la chambre.

Bellamy racle sa gorge et se penche en avant pour prendre un stylo dans sa main. Il ferme les yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose d'original, quelque chose qui peut le distinguer des autres. Il ferme les yeux et pose la pointe du stylo juste en dessous du message.

 **Salut**.

Il se frappe le front après avoir écrit ce message. C'est tout sauf original, finalement. Il repose le stylo et attend plusieurs secondes en priant pour qu'elle lui réponde. Ou lui. Il ne sait même pas si son âme-sœur est une femme ou un homme. Qu'importe, dans les deux cas il sera heureux.

 _Super original comme premier message, âme-sœur_.

 **Tu peux parler… Comme premier message tu as écrit une liste de course !**

 _C'est ma mère qui a besoin de tout ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute._

 **Quel âge est-ce que tu as ?**

 _15 ans. Et toi ?_

 **18 ans.**

 _Je les aime expérimentés, alors…_

Bellamy sourit tout seul dans sa chambre en se mordant la lèvre. Son âme sœur a du répondant en tout cas, c'est plutôt sympa. Il reprend son stylo.

 **Fille ou garçon ?**

 _Fille. Fille ou garçon ?_

 **Garçon.**

 _Hé bien je suis ravie de te connaitre._

 **Moi aussi, princesse.**

Bellamy s'est endormi cette nuit-là la tête pleine de rêves. Finalement, il était très heureux d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Il ne sera plus seul, au moins.

 **[…]**

 _Jev suis aà une soiréeeee_

 **Princesse ?**

 _J'ai eu 16 ansss hier donc j'aif bu un peu d'alllcool_

Bellamy rit alors qu'une suite de mots incompréhensible s'affiche sur son bras. Sa princesse semble réellement avoir abusé sur la boisson. Il espère qu'elle est entre de très bonnes mains et qu'elle n'est pas en train de boire tout seule.

 _Clarke_

 **Quoi ?**

 _Mon nomm c'est Clarke. Et le tien c'est quoi ?_

 **Bellamy.**

Il sourit d'autant plus en regardant son prénom. C'est la première fois qu'ils échangent leur nom. Il aime beaucoup le sien, en tout cas. Ça va être plus simple de l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que son surnom « princesse ». Bellamy rit en voyant plusieurs dessins sur son bras. Elle semble réellement s'amuser, en tout cas. Demain matin, par contre, elle aura une bonne gueule de bois…

Justement, alors qu'il se réveille, il remarque l'écriture de Clarke sur sa main.

 _Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écrire. Au moins comme ça je connais ton prénom !_

 **Comment va ta tête ?**

 _J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue du tambour mais bon, on va dire que ça va._

 **La prochaine fois que tu bois de l'alcool essaye de prévoir un médicament pourton réveil, c'est la base. J'aurais dû te le dire hier soir mais je pense que tu n'étais pas en état de toute façon…**

 _Tu as raison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami Wells a veillé sur moi ! Il n'aime pas quand je ne suis pas dans mon état normal._

 **Fais attention la prochaine fois, princesse.**

 _Oui, Bell._

Bellamy sourit en voyant le surnom affectueux que Clarke vient de lui donner. Il n'y a qu'Octavia qui l'appelle comme ça normalement… Mais, bizarrement, ça ne le dérange pas avec elle. Elle peut l'appeler comme bon lui semble.

 **[…]**

 _Bellamy, tu es là ?_

 _Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Ça fait bientôt trois jours que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie… J'espère que tu vas bien et que rien ne t'est arrivé._

 **C'est l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère.**

Clarke reste plusieurs secondes devant le message. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Lorsque c'est l'anniversaire de mort de son père, elle est toujours déprimée, alors elle comprend ce qu'il est en train de vivre.

Au lieu de lui écrire quelque chose, elle décide de lui dessiner quelque chose. Elle commence à faire le dessin d'une rose dans le creux de sa main. Elle dessine parfaitement les pétales et essaye de mettre le plus de détails possible dans le dessin. Elle écrit un petit mot en dessous.

 _Je suis désolée. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour te réconforter._

 **C'est le cas. Ce dessin est magnifique. Merci.**

Elle sourit doucement en caressant son message. Elle aimerait être à ses côtés en ce moment même, elle aimerait pouvoir l'enlacer ou l'embrasser. Pouvoir l'aider dans ces moment-là.

 **Merci d'être là, Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Tu m'aides énormément.**

 _Je ressens la même chose, Bellamy. Je tiens énormément à toi._

 **Moi aussi, princesse.**

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde devant elle Wells en mordant sa lèvre. Il vient tout juste de lui demander d'aller au bal de terminale avec lui. Elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle l'aime beaucoup mais ça n'a jamais été plus qu'un ami… Ou même un frère. Elle pense quelque secondes à Bellamy. Elle le connait depuis deux ans et elle ne l'a toujours pas rencontré. C'est vrai qu'ils ont au moins trois heures de distance entre eux.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle sortait avec lui. Mais ils sont réellement devenus amis et ils savent que ça peut rapidement se transformer en quelque chose d'autres s'ils se voyaient. Elle soupire en regardant Wells.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne préfère pas. Je ne t'aime qu'en tant qu'ami, Wells.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de Bellamy, tu es sûre ?

\- Hé bien… C'est vrai que je pense à lui, aussi. C'est mon âme-sœur, je me sens vraiment connectée à lui. Je pense qu'il sera toujours dans un coin de ma tête, même si je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je comprends.

Le soir même, dès qu'elle rentre chez elle, Clarke prend un stylo sur son bureau et commence à lui écrire sur sa cuisse.

 _Wells vient de m'inviter au bal et j'ai dit non. Dis-moi que j'ai bien fait, je t'en supplie._

 **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit non ?**

 _Déjà, je ne ressens rien pour lui. Puis… Il y a toi._

 **Clarke, on ne peut pas s'interdire de sortir avec d'autres personnes tant qu'on ne s'est pas vu en vrai. On gâcherait notre vie.**

 _Je le sais, d'accord ? J'ai seulement un blocage. Je devrais lui répondre oui._

 **Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

Elle esquisse un petit sourire tout en se dirigeant dans sa salle de bain. Elle prend un gant mouillé et commence à frotter la zone d'écriture. C'est le plus gros problème de cette histoire d'âme sœur. Ils doivent chacun de leur côté effacer leurs messages une dizaine de fois par jour. Alors qu'elle termine de nettoyer ses écritures, elle voit un long message venant de Bellamy. Elle le lit.

 **Est-ce que je déteste l'idée de te voir en couple avec d'autres personnes ? Oui. Est-ce que je t'empêcherai de le faire ? Non. Clarke, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je préférerais que ce soit avec moi mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'attendre. On ne sait même pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir, c'est insensé.**

Clarke pousse un long soupir en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Elle aime ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

 _Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?_

Elle attend quelques secondes en ayant une boule dans le creux de l'estomac. Elle voit finalement son message du dessous apparaitre, avec son numéro de téléphone. Elle souffle un grand coup lorsqu'elle tape son numéro sur son portable. Ça va être la première fois en deux ans qu'elle entendra sa voix. Elle appuie sur le bouton vert et colle le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Allo ?

\- Bellamy ?

\- Clarke ?

Elle commence à sourire, ne lui répondant pas tout d'abord. Elle vient juste d'entendre la voix de son âme-sœur au téléphone. Il a une voix grave et très suave, qui lui a automatiquement procuré de la chaleur dans le corps. Elle s'est immédiatement sentie bien lorsqu'il a prononcé son prénom.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre d'entendre ta voix pour la première fois, dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Première fois qu'on se parle au téléphone en deux ans… Je pense qu'on est en plein progrès.

Clarke rit en chœur avec lui. Bellamy a 20 ans, il ne doit pas s'embêter avec une adolescente de son âge… Mais il semble réellement être attaché à elle et ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Alors, raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Wells.

Elle commence à lui raconter le moment où Wells est venu vers elle, alors qu'il l'écoute attentivement, l'interrompant de temps en temps. Ils se parlent durant quelques minutes de cette histoire sans pour autant s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils se posent quelques questions en éclatant de rire à chaque fois que l'un fait une blague. Clarke l'écoute alors qu'il parle de sa sœur, tout en regardant l'écran de son portable. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'ils se parlent au téléphone… Et ils ne semblent pas en avoir marre de l'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment pressé que tu rencontres ma sœur, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Pressé » ? C'est donc officiel, on se rencontrera un jour ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui ! Je viendrais te voir, ou le contraire… On y arrivera. D'ici quelques années.

\- Ça me parait long.

\- Ou moins.

Elle sourit en changeant de sujet. Elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots s'ils continuaient à parler de leur future « rencontre ». Elle aimerait tant.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke, arrête de dessiner des fleurs sur ton corps. C'est vraiment joli mais ce n'est pas** **mon style.**

 _J'aime bien. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à quelque chose… Tu crois que si je me fais un tatouage tu l'auras aussi ?_

 **Tu veux te faire un tatouage ?**

 _J'ai plus de 18 ans donc j'ai le droit… Et oui, un jour j'aimerais en avoir un._

 **Pitié, ne te tatoue pas des fleurs. Je ne veux pas de fleurs sur mon corps.**

 _On verra…_

Bellamy regarde peu à peu les fleurs s'évanouir de son corps alors que Clarke est sans doute en train de les frotter de son côté. Il efface les messages lui aussi tout en allant dans le salon. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il voit Octavia et Lincoln sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film.

 **Ma sœur vient de trouver son âme-sœur. Il a six ans de plus qu'elle et ils sont en ce moment même sur mon canapé. J'ai envie de pleurer, sérieusement. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être avec quelqu'un de 24 ans.**

 _Laisse-là faire ce qu'elle veut. Puis, regarde, nous on a trois ans de différence et ça ne nous dérange pas._

 **Oui mais on ne sort pas ensemble.**

Bellamy ferme les yeux alors qu'il aimerait immédiatement effacer ce message… Mais il sait qu'elle l'a vu. C'est trop tard. Il sait qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais c'est comme si…

 _Tu as raison, on ne sort pas ensemble._

 **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 _Peut-être, mais c'est la vérité. On ne peut pas s'attendre toute notre vie._

 **Ouais…**

Bellamy soupire en s'écrasant dans son fauteuil. Il aimerait lui dire que c'est faux, qu'ils sont en couple, même si c'est une relation à longue distance… Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il faut qu'elle profite de la vie.

C'est pour ça que, plusieurs mois après, il essaye de ne rien dire lorsqu'elle se met en couple avec Finn. Il essaye de ne pas montrer sa jalousie à travers son écriture. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et, si Finn est quelqu'un de bien pour elle, il peut le subir.

 **[…]**

 _Ce salaud m'a larguée._

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 _Il ne supportait pas de voir que j'avais une âme-sœur quelque part. Il ne supportait pas de voir mon visage s'illuminer à chacun de tes messages._

 **Je suis désolé pour cette rupture. Tu méritais quelqu'un de bien.**

Clarke hausse les sourcils et laisse le stylo de côté. Il est « désolé » pour cette rupture, bien-sûr. Finn et elle étaient vraiment bien ensemble mais elle n'avait que Bellamy en tête. Elle commence à en avoir marre. Elle vient de prendre 19 ans et elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demande Harper en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bellamy.

\- Comme c'est étonnant…

Clarke rit en lui lançant un coussin sur la figure. Elle se lève et part s'assoir à côté d'Harper, sur le canapé. Cette dernière cherche à faire sa deuxième année de fac dans une autre ville. Elle en a marre de rester dans le même endroit depuis toute petite, elle aimerait enfin changer. Clarke prend un papier à côté d'elle et note toute ses idées de fac.

\- La fac de Toulouse me plairait bien, lui dit son amie. Il fait beau là-bas… Et je serais enfin loin de ma famille.

\- Bellamy est à Toulouse, répond Clarke en plissant du nez.

\- TU N'AS QU'A VENIR AVEC MOI !

Harper se lève soudainement du canapé en la regardant alors que Clarke commence à rire. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais que ma famille est à Paris.

\- Tu ne t'entends pratiquement pas avec ta mère. Allez, Clarke, réfléchis-y. Tu aimes Bellamy, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête alors qu'Harper se rassoit en regardant la fac là-bas. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait enfin voir Bellamy, ça pourrait être une bonne chose… Elle ne sait pas.

Deux jours après, alors qu'elle se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, Clarke sent un léger picotement sur le dos de sa main. Elle allume sa lampe de chevet en regardant le mot que lui a laissé Bellamy.

 **Je t'aime.**

Elle mord sa lèvre. C'est la première fois qu'il lui dit ce mot.

 _Je t'aime aussi._

C'est la première fois pour elle aussi.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que sa petite sœur tient sa main à côté de lui. Ils sont tous les deux dans le hall de la gare, en train d'attendre Clarke et Harper. Il est réellement stressé. Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Et s'il ne la trouvait pas vraiment jolie ? Quoique, le physique n'est plus du tout important à ce stade là… Ils ont établi une connexion entre eux qui est tout sauf physique.

\- Je crois qu'elle est là-bas.

Bellamy regarde l'endroit que sa sœur lui montre et se fige. Une blonde aux yeux bleus se trouve sur la pointe des pieds et le regarde. Un sourire commence à s'étaler sur son visage alors que Bellamy sourit également. Il n'est plus du tout stressé, il se sent réellement bien d'un seul coup. Clarke commence alors à courir dans sa direction alors qu'il lâche la main de sa sœur et s'approche aussi rapidement. Elle ne ralentit pas sa course et saute violemment dans ses bras, ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bellamy la réceptionne en mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses et en la soulevant. Elle le serre fort contre elle et niche son visage dans son cou. Il sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Clarke, regarde-moi, supplie-t-il.

Elle détache son visage et colle son front au sien. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en souriant. Elle pose alors ses mains sur ses joues et se penche en avant en l'embrassant. Alors que leurs lèvres se touchent, Bellamy sent un courant électrique passer entre eux. Il sent de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Il savait qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, il le savait. Leurs lèvres bougent en synchronisation, comme si elles étaient faites pour s'emboiter ensemble. Il se sépare doucement au bout d'un moment et la regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, dit-il avec une voix rauque.

Elle rit alors qu'il se penche en avant et la repose sur le sol. Dès qu'elle a les pieds par terre, il en profite pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'attirer vers lui, déposant un baiser sur son front. Clarke se tourne alors vers son amie en la présentant.

\- Je te présente Harper, ma meilleure amie.

Il fait la bise à celle-ci en lui posant quelques questions. Il présente alors Clarke à Octavia et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il les voit en train de se parler vivement, avec des grands sourires. Il passe son bras autour de la taille de Clarke alors qu'elle continue à parler à sa sœur.

 **[…]**

 _C'est quoi la date de Marignan ?_

 **T'es en devoir là ? Pas bien de tricher, Clarke…**

 _Dépêche-toi ! STP !_

 **1515**

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement et écrit rapidement la réponse sur sa feuille. Ça a du bon de temps en temps de pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un de cette façon. C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils utilisent cette méthode pour tricher, ce n'est pas la mort... Et, surtout, beaucoup de personnes doivent faire ça. Pas vrai ?

Elle repose son stylo à la fin du devoir et fait craquer ses doigts. Elle se lève en compagnie de ses camarades et sort de la salle. Elle commence à sourire en voyant Bellamy adossé sur le mur, faisant quelque chose sur son portable. Elle s'approche de lui et il la remarque enfin. Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et pose ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'affale contre lui.

\- Tu ne savais pas la date de Marignan ? demande-t-il en appuyant sur ses joues. Tu sais que tu me déçois ?

\- La semaine dernière tu ne savais pas qui avait écrit Les Misérables, répond-elle en plissant des yeux. On est tous les deux nuls.

Il rit en s'avançant vers elle et en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il la regarde de nouveau avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Un an qu'on est ensemble, alors ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une réelle question ? Parce que si tu as oublié notre anniversaire je te…

\- Je plaisantais, dit-il en riant. Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.

\- C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et prend son avant-bras dans sa main. Il remonte la manche et elle plisse ses yeux en voyant le message qu'il a dû lui laisser ce matin.

 **Joyeux 1 an ! Ce soir, 20h, toi et moi, restaurant. Je t'aime.**

\- Ce n'est pas réellement une invitation, c'est plus un ordre, dit-elle en riant.

\- Donc c'est oui ou non ?

Elle ne répond pas et l'attire par son t-shirt vers ses lèvres. Elle l'embrasse longuement alors qu'il répond à son baiser en donnant une pression sur ses joues. Elle s'éloigne légèrement et elle rit en le voyant essayer de rattraper ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on en aura marre de s'embrasser un jour ? lui demande-t-elle. Je ressens toujours autant de sentiments que durant notre premier baiser.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, répond-il avec un léger sourire. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Clarke.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il pose son bras sur son épaule et l'attire vers l'avant. Ils marchent côte à côte tout en se racontant leurs journées respectives.

 _(Quelques années plus tard, Bellamy s'est agenouillé sur le sol pour demander Clarke en mariage.)_

 _(Au lieu de lui répondre à l'oral, elle a alors pris un stylo et a écrit le mot « OUI » sur sa main)_

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? C'est un chapitre sur les âmes-sœurs comme je l'ai fait une fois, vous pouvez aller relire le dernier si vous le souhaitez ! (c'était une petite histoire de tatouages). Il peut y avoir une DIZAINE de déclinaisons d'âmes-sœurs donc si vous avez une idée pour une partie III je suis preneuse ! Bisou à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	41. Chapitre 41 - Entraînement de danse

**#41 Bellamy est obligé d'assister à un entrainement de danse entre sa sœur et sa partenaire. Il tombe rapidement sous son charme** de GinyM.

* * *

Bellamy secoue la tête alors que sa sœur pousse un long soupir. D'ordinaire, c'est Lincoln qui l'emmène à son cours de danse mais cette fois-ci il ne peut pas.

\- Tu as 22 ans, lui dit-il. Pense à acheter une voiture.

\- Tu me l'offres ?

Il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête alors qu'elle rit légèrement. Il fait semblant de s'occuper mais elle passe ses bras autour de son corps en posant son front contre son dos. Il soupire longuement alors qu'elle répète plusieurs fois de suite le mot « s'il te plait ». Il se tourne vers elle en croisant les bras.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ?

\- Deux heures, répond-elle. Tu n'es même pas obligée de nous regarder. Tu pourras être sur ton téléphone portable si tu le souhaites.

\- Très bien, dit-il alors qu'elle l'enlace une nouvelle fois.

Octavia fait de la danse depuis qu'elle est toute petite, c'est sa grande passion. Bellamy a toujours eu l'habitude de la regarder danser mais au fil du temps il s'est vite lassé. Il en avait marre de voir Octavia dans un groupe de gamine toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Seule Octavia s'en différenciait.

Depuis deux semaines, Lincoln l'emmène tous les jours à la salle de danse parce qu'elle doit s'entrainer avec sa partenaire. Elles vont toutes les deux participer à un spectacle. Bellamy ne sait pas du tout le physique de sa partenaire, et encore moins son nom. Il s'en fiche royalement. Il espère juste qu'elle est aussi douée que sa sœur.

\- Allez, on y va.

Octavia hoche la tête et se précipite dans la voiture de son frère. Bellamy démarre et s'engage sur la route, en essayant d'être prudent. Octavia fredonne doucement la musique qui passe à la radio alors qu'il se concentre sur la route. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se gare sur le parking de la salle de danse. Le cauchemar va commencer.

Octavia lui dit d'aller directement dans la salle alors qu'elle entre dans les vestiaires. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et entre. C'est très grand autour de lui, et l'un des murs possède de grands miroirs. Il sursaute lorsque quelqu'un racle sa gorge derrière lui. Il hausse l'un de ses sourcils en voyant une petite blonde s'approcher lentement, les bras croisés.

\- Tu n'es pas Lincoln, dit-elle avec des yeux suspects. Es-tu l'autre petit ami d'Octavia ?

\- Elle en a un autre ? demande-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je plaisantais.

Elle lui fait un petit sourire alors qu'il sent de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il la regarde rapidement de haut en bas. Elle porte un débardeur noir avec un short gris, très court. Beaucoup trop court, même. Il racle sa gorge et la regarde alors qu'elle continue à sourire. Il s'avance finalement vers elle en tendant sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit-il en serrant sa main. Je suis le frère d'Octavia.

\- Je l'avais deviné au regard, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je m'appelle Clarke. Je suis la partenaire d'Octavia.

\- Oh… vous dansez ensemble ?

\- Puisqu'on est dans une salle de danse, je pense que c'est le terme exact, répond-elle en commençant à rire.

Il se gratte la nuque alors qu'il se sent rougir. Octavia arrive dans la salle de danse dans la même tenue que Clarke et sourit en la voyant. Elle lui fait un long câlin et passe son gilet à Bellamy, lui disant d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous regarder, lui dit sa sœur.

Il hoche la tête et part s'assoir au fond de la pièce. Octavia s'approche de la chaine hifi et l'allume pour tester la chanson. Bellamy identifie _Addicted to you_ d'Avicii. Il les regarde alors qu'elle danse toutes les deux chacune de leur côté, puis ensemble au bout de quelques secondes. Bellamy laisse son regard sur Clarke et observe chacun de ses mouvements. Il regarde à quel point ses mouvements sont gracieux. Ses cheveux blonds volent dans l'air et ses jambes bougent à toute vitesse. Sa sœur danse aussi bien que Clarke, bien évidemment. Il le savait déjà.

\- MERDE !

Bellamy écarquille les yeux lorsqu'Octavia fait un coup de coude à Clarke, sans le faire exprès. Clarke tombe violemment sur le sol, dans un grand bruit. Bellamy se lève et accourt vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il la voit en train de rire sur le sol.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle en touchant son œil. Il me faudrait juste un peu de glace.

Octavia hoche rapidement la tête et sort de la salle de danse en courant. Bellamy tend sa main vers Clarke et l'aide à se relever. Il se met à sa hauteur et avance ses doigts, touchant doucement sa paupière gonflée. Elle tressaute mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop mal.

\- Je pense que ça ira, lui dit-il. Mais il faudrait peut-être arrêter de danser pour aujourd'hui, princesse.

\- Princesse ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tes cheveux blonds, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu me fais penser à Peach.

\- Fan de Mario ?

\- Qui ne l'est pas ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Il rit alors qu'elle le regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se rend compte qu'il a toujours ses doigts posés sur son œil. Il les retire rapidement alors qu'elle commence à rire. Octavia revient finalement dans la pièce avec de la glace enveloppé dans une serviette. Clarke la met sur son œil.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle. Nous avons un mois de toute façon, ça va le faire.

\- D'accord. On se voit jeudi ?

Clarke sourit en hochant la tête. Octavia part de la pièce pour se diriger vers les vestiaires alors que Bellamy reste devant Clarke, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne sait pas quoi dire donc elle le devance.

\- Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, lui dit-elle finalement. À bientôt, peut-être.

Il hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'elle sort de la salle et rentre dans les vestiaires avec Octavia. Bellamy reste debout dans la salle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il compte tout faire pour la revoir, ça c'est sûr.

 **[…]**

Bellamy fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Il sourit en voyant Lincoln et lui fait une légère accolade. Octavia descend les escaliers à toute vitesse et embrasse rapidement Lincoln sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais aller chercher mon sac de sport, j'arrive.

Lincoln hoche la tête alors qu'elle part dans le salon. Bellamy croise les bras en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir l'accompagner à la danse ? lui demande-t-il. Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Vraiment ? Regarder deux filles danser ensemble ce n'est pas…

\- C'est à propos de Clarke, pas vrai ? demande Lincoln en commençant à rire.

Bellamy commence à rougir en secouant la tête alors que Lincoln s'esclaffe. Octavia revient vers eux alors que Bellamy pousse un soupir. Tant pis, il essayera une autre fois. Ça fait une semaine, ce n'est pas comme si elle lui manquait. Il ne lui a presque pas parlé, de toute façon.

\- Octavia, dit Lincoln en grimaçant. Ma mère vient juste de m'appeler. Elle a absolument besoin de moi.

\- Vraiment ? demande Octavia en boudant. Mais pour la danse je…

\- Bellamy peut t'emmener. Il en serait ravi, même.

Bellamy lui lance un regard pour le remercier, alors que Lincoln sourit. Octavia regarde Bellamy et lui demande s'il veut bien. Il hoche les épaules en grommelant « pas le choix » alors que Lincoln commence à rire.

Une heure plus tard, Bellamy regarde intensément la chorégraphie, qu'il commence à connaitre par cœur. Il grimace lorsque Clarke et sa sœur tentent de faire un mouvement qu'Octavia n'arrive pas.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclame Octavia.

\- Lorsque tu penches Clarke en arrière, intervient-il, tu dois prendre encore plus appuie sur tes pieds et cambrer un peu ton dos.

Clarke et Octavia se tournent vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Il commence à rougir. Son intervention montre qu'il les a regardées avec attention.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me montrerais pas ? lui demande Octavia.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Prend ma place. J'assimilerais encore mieux la chorégraphie en voyant quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

Bellamy regarde Clarke alors qu'elle hoche la tête et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Il racle sa gorge et se lève alors qu'Octavia s'écarte un peu du milieu de la salle, en les regardant. Clarke met ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy alors qu'il les place sur sa taille. Elle le regarde avec un léger sourire et compte jusqu'à trois. Au nombre trois, Bellamy la bascule rapidement en arrière, créant un arc de cercle parfait. Il la relève rapidement vers elle, leurs nez se frôlant doucement. Il sourit légèrement en voyant les joues de Clarke rougir.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de force que toi, lui dit Octavia en soupirant.

\- Aucun rapport. Viens voir.

Il lui montre comment faire. Effectivement, le mouvement ne rend pas comme avec lui et Clarke, celui-ci étant plus grand qu'elle. Cependant, cela reste joli. Octavia le remercie en embrassant sa joue alors qu'il sourit. Clarke le regarde intensément quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu connais la chorégraphie par cœur ?

\- À peu près, répond-il. Octavia reproduit la chorégraphie avec moi en rentrant à la maison.

Clarke rit et se retourne pour être de nouveau avec Octavia. Bellamy baisse les yeux et regarde longuement la courbe de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, il croise le regard amusé de Clarke dans le miroir d'en face. Il se retourne rapidement. Merde, elle a vu son regard.

 **[…]**

Bellamy s'assoit à côté de Lincoln et regarde autour de lui. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnes présentes pour la pièce de théâtre. Clarke et Octavia font une sorte de « première partie » de la pièce. Il sort son téléphone portable et ouvre l'application de la caméra. Quelqu'un annonce la danse alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton de l'enregistreur. Il sourit alors qu'Octavia et Clarke commencent à danser toutes les deux. Il est tellement fier de sa petite sœur. Il est sûr qu'elle aura une carrière dans la danse, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il tourne la tête et voit le grand sourire de Lincoln plâtré sur son visage. Il semble fier de sa petite amie, lui aussi.

Bellamy applaudit à tout rompre à la fin de la danse. Il voit tous les sourires autour de lui et ça le rend heureux. Il fait un signe de la tête à Lincoln. Ils se lèvent et enjambent plusieurs personnes en se dirigeant dans les coulisses. Octavia et Clarke sourient en les voyant. Octavia fait une longue étreinte à Bellamy.

\- Je suis vraiment fier de toi, lui dit-il en embrassant sa joue. Tu as été parfait.

\- Merci, grand frère.

Elle se sépare de lui et s'enfonce dans les bras de son petit ami. Bellamy s'avance vers Clarke en souriant.

\- C'était vraiment bien, lui dit-il. Tout le monde a adoré.

\- Tu penses ? demande-t-elle en souriant. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Ta sœur a vraiment bien dansé.

\- Toi aussi, répond-il rapidement. Tu étais vraiment belle. Enfin, tu l'es toujours. Mais ce n'est pas… je ne…

Bellamy arrête de parler tandis qu'il voit le grand sourire prostré sur le visage de Clarke. Il racle sa gorge. Elle attend quelques secondes et, finalement, se penche vers lui en embrassant sa joue. Elle se retourne et part plus loin dans les coulisses, en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Bellamy se ressaisit.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourne alors qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il essaye de respirer calmement.

\- Je suis venu aux répétitions de danse seulement pour te voir, lui avoue-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que je danse bien ?

\- Ça et… parce que tu me plais beaucoup.

Clarke commence à sourire alors qu'il sent ses joues chauffer de plus en plus. Elle se rapproche finalement de lui et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy dans un baiser rapide mais rempli de sens. Bellamy sourit.

\- Tu veux manger quelque part ? lui demande-t-il finalement. Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Je MEURS de faim, même !

Il sourit alors qu'elle prend sa main et le tire pour sortir des coulisses.

 **[…]**

Bellamy cogne son genou contre quelque chose alors que Clarke rit en s'excusant. Il tend ses bras devant lui, les mains de Clarke toujours sur ses yeux. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui.

\- Il y a une chaise devant toi, lui dit-elle. Assis-toi sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il tâtonne devant lui et trouve finalement le dossier de la chaise. Il s'assoit en gardant les paupières closes, même si c'est très compliqué pour lui. Il attend alors qu'il entend Clarke de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle appuie sur quelque chose et, finalement, une chanson retentit. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il la reconnait. _You can leave your hat on_ , la chanson phare de Strip Tease.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Bellamy exécute ses ordres et rit en se voyant devant le miroir. Ils sont dans la salle de danse dans laquelle il a rencontré Clarke, un an auparavant.

\- Pourquoi cette chanson ? demande-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis une danseuse, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, et qu'il y a une autre danse que je voulais te faire depuis longtemps.

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas là où elle veut en venir. Elle se met juste devant lui et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Elle se penche et frôle ses lèvres sans les embrasser. Elle commence à tortiller ses hanches de gauche à droite au rythme de la chanson, le plus sensuellement possible.

\- Clarke… murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une lap danse suivie d'un strip tease ? demande-t-elle en murmurant dans l'oreille de son petit ami.

\- Tu vas me tuer, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle rit en se remettant debout devant lui. Elle fait le tour de sa chaise en frôlant avec sa main son cou. Elle sait très bien l'effet qu'elle produit sur lui, elle le sent. Sa respiration est inégale, comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Ces miroirs sont très utiles, lui dit-elle en se penchant derrière lui. Tu vas pouvoir _tout_ voir.

\- Princesse…

Elle sourit en se replaçant devant lui. Elle fait des mouvements de hanche typique de la rumba en commençant à déboutonner le plus lentement possible sa chemise. Elle la jette sur le côté alors que Bellamy regarde son cou et son soutien-gorge. Elle se penche en avant vers lui alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses joues pour essayer de l'embrasser.

\- Pas de bisou, dit-elle en évitant sa bouche. Et pas de mains.

Elle enlève les mains de Bellamy alors que celui-ci grogne fortement. Elle sait qu'il aime utiliser ses mains sur son corps. Elle danse de nouveau devant lui et déboutonne lentement son jean, les yeux de Bellamy fixés sur elle. Elle enlève son pantalon et rit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy agripper la chaise. Elle s'approche de lui et s'assoit sur ses genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle se penche et embrasse lentement sa joue et frotte ses dents contre sa mâchoire. Elle aime entendre les gémissements incontrôlables qu'il pousse. Elle frotte légèrement son bassin sur lui et mord sa lèvre en voyant à quel point il est excité. Elle pose son front contre le sien.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, dit-elle finalement.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et prend le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne. Clarke gémit alors que la langue de Bellamy explore lentement sa bouche, comme si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Les mains de Clarke caressent ses cheveux noirs alors qu'il caresse son dos de haut en bas. Il embrasse lentement son cou et son épaule.

\- Ma danse devait durer au moins cinq minutes, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tu la feras chez moi la prochaine fois.

\- Tu aurais pu tout simplement attendre et…

Il plante un baiser sur ses lèvres pour interrompre sa phrase et secoue la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre lorsque je te vois dans cette tenue.

Elle rit en chœur avec lui et l'embrasse de nouveau. La chanson s'arrête mais continue sur une autre chanson de strip tease. Bellamy rigole contre elle en la traitant de « folle » alors qu'elle hoche les épaules.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Alors, comment est-ce que ça va ? Pas trop angoissés de l'avenir de Bellarke après ces derniers épisodes de The 100 ? Moi, toujours pas. Pour moi tout est prévu, il y a un plan.**

 **En tout cas, pour ce qui concerne ma nouvelle fiction, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que je ne publierais pas le premier chapitre tant que Lexa ne sera pas morte dans la série ! En effet, je suis sûre à 100% que ce sera le cas donc je préfère attendre pour être sûre. Ça me laisse du temps, au moins !**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre de NDB, je vous redirige vers celle de** GoodGame **:** **Café, inconnu et écriture** **. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de me faire lire les chapitres en avant-première. C'est un grand honneur ! (PS : Elle vient me voir sur Caen d'ici moins d'une semaine… Un OS à 4 mains, ça vous tente ? Ahah). Je vous dirige également vers la superbe fiction d'** Estellech **,** **Together ?**

 **La Team Bobby forever !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	42. Chapitre 42 - Grossesse cachée

**#42 Clarke tombe enceinte de Bellamy alors qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Elle va lui cacher sa grossesse durant quelques années…** de Nanoush et Saphir-Wonderland.

* * *

Clarke s'agenouille et resserre le manteau sur le corps de son fils alors qu'il commence à grogner. Elle sourit et embrasse longuement sa joue.

\- Maman, c'est la honte, lui dit-il. On est au parc.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de donner un bisou à mon garçon ? demande Clarke en riant.

\- Il y a mes copains, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle secoue la tête en souriant et se relève. Elle lui dit d'aller rejoindre ses copains alors qu'elle reste debout à le regarder. Elle se retourne finalement et s'assoit sur un banc, gardant son fils devant ses yeux.

Elle aime le voir rire avec ses amis, aussi insouciant. Elle observe ses cheveux bruns bouclés et les taches de rousseurs qui commencent peu à peu à se former sur son nez. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Lorsqu'elle pense à Bellamy, Clarke ne ressent pas de tristesse mais des regrets. Elle regrette de ne lui avoir rien dit. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il aurait été un très bon père. Cependant, sa mère s'est mise en travers de son chemin. C'est toujours de sa faute.

Elle regarde son fils jouer tout en regardant les gens passer autour du parc. Elle plisse les yeux lorsqu'elle voit un homme sur son portable, au loin. Il marche dans la direction du parc tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Il continue à marcher sans regarder autour de lui. Clarke sent son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle reconnait la fossette dans le menton qu'il possède. C'est impossible que ce soit lui. Cela fait six ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, elle a même changé de ville.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle doucement alors que l'homme passe près d'elle.

L'homme relève rapidement la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Clarke reconnait immédiatement la lueur qu'il possède dans le regard. Son souffle se coupe alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

Elle hoche lentement la tête. Il s'approche rapidement d'elle et, à sa plus grande surprise, la prend dans ses bras. Elle lui rend l'étreinte en regardant son fils derrière lui, pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours là. Bellamy se sépare d'elle en la regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle finalement, stupéfaite de le voir.

\- J'habite ici, répond-il en souriant. Ça fait un peu plus de six mois. Je me plais bien.

\- C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Je suis professeur d'histoire. J'ai réalisé mon plus grand rêve. Et toi ?

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais son fils la percute violemment en lui souriant. Elle baisse la tête et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- Raphaël m'a poussé, lui dit-il en faisant la tête. Est-ce que je dois ne rien faire parce que la violence c'est mal ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Dépêche-toi d'y retourner pour le pousser à ton tour.

Il rit et court jusqu'à son ami. Clarke continue de le regarder, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Bellamy. Elle racle finalement sa gorge et lève la tête vers lui. Il continue à regarder son fils, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle voit ses yeux se mouiller progressivement. Bien-sûr qu'il vient de reconnaitre son fils.

\- C'est… dit-il finalement en la regardant. Il…

\- Il s'appelle Louis, répond-elle. Il a six ans.

\- Est-ce je…

\- Oui, tu l'es, murmure-t-elle.

Il ouvre la bouche en continuant à la regarder, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il se penche en avant et met ses mains sur ses genoux, ceux-ci tremblant comme une feuille. Clarke réagit rapidement et le conduit vers le banc le plus proche. Il met ses mains contre son visage et la regarde à travers ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? dit-il.

\- Je suis désolée, Bellamy. Quand je suis tombée enceinte je voulais te le dire mais ma mère…

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère a à faire là-dedans ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas prêt à avoir un enfant, que notre nuit passée ensemble était une erreur. J'étais jeune, j'étais naïve, je…

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Clarke !

Clarke sent des larmes affluer dans ses yeux alors que Bellamy se penche et met son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même.

\- J'ai perdu les premières années de mon enfant, murmure-t-il entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je veux le connaitre.

Il se remet droit sur le banc et la regarde dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Bellamy n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de l'existence de Louis, ce n'était pas censé arriver.

\- Il pense que son père est loin, lui dit-elle doucement. Je ne sais pas comment…

\- Ne lui dit pas pour l'instant, dit-il rapidement. J'aimerais juste l'approcher pour l'instant. J'ai envie qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, c'est tout.

Elle hoche lentement la tête alors que Louis vient vers eux en courant. Clarke racle sa gorge et regarde son fils en souriant.

\- Louis, je te présente Bellamy, l'un de mes amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke sourit en regardant au loin son fils jouer avec son père… sans même savoir que c'est lui.

 **[…]**

Clarke marche rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Elle sourit doucement à Bellamy et lui fait signe d'entrer de la tête. Bellamy passe sa tête dans le salon et sourit en voyant Louis devant la télévision. Il s'écroule à côté de lui en ébouriffant ses cheveux et en lui disant qu'il doit bientôt aller au lit. Cela fait trois à quatre fois qu'ils se voient et Louis commence réellement à l'apprécier. Bellamy et Clarke comptent bientôt lui dire qu'il est son père mais ils préfèrent attendre encore un petit peu.

\- Maman, tu viens regarder Pokémon avec nous ? demande Louis en tournant sa tête vers elle. Je vais au dodo dans une heure.

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle rapidement.

Lorsque Bellamy voit Louis, c'est surtout le soir à cause de son travail l'après-midi. Ça ne le dérange pas, heureusement pour elle.

Clarke s'assoit à côté de son fils et regarde la télévision. Elle tourne la tête lorsque Louis commence à raconter sa journée à Bellamy. Elle regarde ce dernier en souriant légèrement. Elle regrette désormais de ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle a été stupide de croire en ce que sa mère lui a dit. Bellamy et elle ont couchés ensemble en se disant que ça allait être qu'une seule fois. Cependant, elle aurait aimé avoir plus avec lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit un enfant…

\- Ça va, Clarke ? demande doucement Bellamy en la regardant.

\- Je… oui, ce n'est rien.

Elle continue à regarder l'écran de télévision en fronçant les sourcils. Elle essaye de se concentrer en continuant de regarder l'heure. Lorsqu'il est temps pour Louis de se coucher, ce dernier se plaint.

\- Maman ! Je ne suis pas fatigué !

\- C'est ça ou je dis à Bellamy de ne plus venir à la maison, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon, d'accord…

Bellamy se lève en même temps que Louis pour partir à son tour. Cependant, Louis intercepte sa main et le regarde.

\- Tu peux me lire une histoire avec maman ce soir ? demande-t-il.

Bellamy regarde Clarke avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Clarke hésite quelques secondes mais hoche finalement la tête. Louis les conduit tous les deux en haut et s'allonge sur le lit. Clarke donne à Bellamy l'un des livres préférés de Louis et se place à côté de son fils. Bellamy se met de l'autre côté et se met à lire avec une voix calme et tranquille. Louis sourit et serre la main de sa mère en continuant à regarder le livre.

Après dix petites minutes, Louis s'endort sur l'épaule de Bellamy. Ce dernier n'ose pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils. À la place, il le regarde tendrement et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois dans nos vies, murmure Clarke en le regardant.

\- J'aurais aimé être là bien avant, murmure à son tour Bellamy.

Clarke baisse le regard, l'air honteux. Elle entend finalement le soupir de Bellamy alors qu'il la regarde.

\- Je te pardonne, Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas à…

\- C'est le cas. Je connais par cœur ta mère, je sais comment elle peut être. Tu es une personne inoffensive, princesse.

Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant le surnom qu'il lui donnait toutes ces années. Bellamy et elle se connaissaient depuis plus de trois ans avant qu'ils passent une nuit ensemble. Il était son ami mais elle a tout gâché.

\- Je ne regrette rien, murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas regretter la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble parce qu'il y a… il y a…

\- Louis.

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Même s'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurais jamais regretté. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Clarke.

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui sourit doucement en caressant les cheveux de Louis. Clarke soupire discrètement en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Sans l'intervention de sa mère, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Peut-être que Bellamy et elle seraient en couple en ce moment même. Elle ne sait pas.

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde au loin Bellamy jouer avec Louis et Raphael au football. Elle regarde Bellamy faire semblant de mal jouer simplement pour faire plaisir à son fils. Bellamy revient finalement vers elle et s'écroule sur le banc.

\- Ils m'ont épuisé ces gamins, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de temps qu'avant pour récupérer.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es vieux, répond Clarke en tapotant son épaule.

Il intercepte ses mains en disant « Je ne suis pas vieux » alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Bellamy garde les mains de Clarke entre les siennes et la regarde longuement dans le blanc des yeux. Elle voit une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard. Il soupire finalement et pose son front contre le sien. Clarke ne réagit pas, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas caché son existence, peut-être que…

Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrasse lentement. Elle répond à son baiser en fermant les yeux. Elle essaye de lui transmettre l'émotion qui la traverse de part en part. Elle aimerait qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'en veut réellement. Bellamy rompt le baiser en laissant son front contre le sien.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, murmure-t-il. Je devrais t'en vouloir plus longtemps que ça mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi.

\- C'est le cas, répond-elle en hochant la tête. Je te l'assure.

Il hoche la tête en souriant doucement. Clarke se penche de nouveau vers lui et l'embrasse. Ils rient tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendent les exclamations de dégout que lance leur fils. Clarke se sépare de lui en raclant sa gorge et appelle son fils. Ce dernier court vers eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous embrassiez ? demande-t-il rapidement. Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux ?

\- Chéri… murmure Clarke en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Bellamy et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répond Bellamy en s'avançant de moitié vers lui. Louis… Je suis ton père.

Louis les regarde tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il voit le sourire rassurant de sa mère, il sourit à son tour et saute dans les bras de Bellamy. Ce dernier le serre fortement contre lui, heureux de voir qu'il réagit bien. Louis se recule rapidement en disant qu'il allait l'annoncer tout de suite à Raphael. Bellamy souffle un bon coup et sourit en voyant Clarke.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, pas vrai ?

\- « Je suis ton père », dit-elle en riant et en imitant la voix de Bellamy.

\- Ça faisait un peu Star Wars, je dois l'avouer…

Elle rit en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Bellamy enroule ses bras autour d'elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers leur fils en souriant.

 **[…]**

Clarke remue le mélange devant elle en suivant la recette à la lettre. Elle ajoute les pépites de chocolats en entendant Bellamy et Louis jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le salon. Elle prend le papier sulfurisé et l'étale sur l'une des plaques du four. Elle essaye de former des boules de pates pour pouvoir cuisiner des cookies acceptables. Des bras s'enroulent autour de son ventre alors qu'elle sourit. Bellamy plaque ses deux mains sur son ventre rond.

\- Comment se porte le bébé ? demande-t-il dans son cou.

\- Elle frappe de temps en temps, répond Clarke en haussant les sourcils. Elle est pressée de sortir.

\- Tu n'es qu'à 7 mois, j'espère qu'elle va attendre encore plus longtemps.

Elle acquiesce en mettant le plat au four. Bellamy s'écarte d'elle et commence à nettoyer le plan de travail en lui disant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais se dirige dans le salon. Louis se lève pour lui laisser la place et s'assoit dans le fauteuil. Clarke s'allongé sur le canapé en fermant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas encore.

\- Louis… soupire-t-elle. Tu viens d'entrer au collège, il faut que tu travailles un peu plus.

\- Oui maman, je le sais. Je fais mes devoirs juste après avoir joué.

Elle rit. Louis vient de prendre 11 ans et il se débrouille déjà très bien au collège, elle dit ça simplement pour l'embêter. Bellamy entre dans le salon et s'agenouille près du canapé pour toucher le ventre de Clarke. Elle le regarde et sourit alors qu'il lève légèrement son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser sa peau nue. Il se penche en avant et pose sa bouche contre son ventre. Soudainement, le bébé le frappe à l'endroit pile où ses lèvres sont placées. Il se recule rapidement en regardant Clarke.

\- Ce petit monstre vient de me foutre un coup de poing.

Elle éclate de rire en mettant ses mains contre son visage. Il embrasse à plusieurs reprises le ventre de Clarke et rit lorsqu'il sent le bébé frapper. Clarke caresse les cheveux de Bellamy. Elle ne regrette rien.

Bellamy se rapproche de son visage et se penche pour l'embrasser. Louis fait quelques bruits dégoûtés derrière eux mais Bellamy ne s'arrête pas. Il embrasse son front en souriant.

\- Merci de me donner une vie formidable, murmure-t-il.

Elle répète ses mots elle aussi. Effectivement, tout est parfait.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Désolée du retard, j'avais complètement oublié la date du dernier OS !**

 **En plus de ça, je suis très occupée en ce moment puis** Géraldine **(l'auteur de « Café, inconnu et écriture ») est depuis vendredi chez moi, dans ma Normandie natale ! Et oui, nous sommes en train de préparer un OS toutes les deux. Ce sera sans doute le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après !**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai donc dit que c'était l'idée de** Nanoush **et** Saphir-Wonderland. **En fait, vous m'aviez à peu près donné la même idée donc j'ai préféré les réunir de cette façon, plutôt que d'écrire deux OS ressemblants. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !**

 **Merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés, ça fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre donc je le ferais pour ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	43. Chapitre 43 - Dépression

**#43 Clarke est dépressive depuis la mort de ses parents. Alors qu'elle est au bord du suicide, elle reçoit la visite de son nouveau voisin** de Carolina Grillo.

* * *

Elle se balance d'avant en arrière sur le canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle fixe en face d'elle la peinture qu'elle a faite de ses parents. Elle sent ses yeux se voiler de larmes mais elle ne les laisse pas tomber. Elle a beaucoup trop pleuré, il faut maintenant qu'elle en finisse.

Il y a trois ans, alors que Clarke était dans la voiture de ses parents, un carambolage s'est créé sur la route. La voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux, tuant ses deux parents sur le coup. Clarke a été la seule à survivre. Elle a dû subir plusieurs opérations suite à de nombreux bouts de verre fichées dans son corps. Cependant, la pire douleur n'a pas été physique. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, elle a directement demandé des nouvelles de ses parents. Quand ils lui ont annoncé ce qu'il s'est passé, elle s'est évanouie. Elle n'a pas supporté la nouvelle.

Elle tourne la tête vers la table à manger dans le salon et fixe les nombreux cachets qu'elle a éparpillés un peu partout. Elle fixe le bout de papier blanc avec les mots « _Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la douleur. Clarke._ » écrit dessus. Elle se lève en soupirant et se dirige vers la table avec des pas lourds. Elle prend la petite bouteille d'eau et commence à jouer avec. Lorsque Raven viendra lui rendre visite le lendemain, elle la trouvera en pyjama, allongée sur le sol. Sans vie.

Elle prend plusieurs cachets et s'apprête à les mettre dans sa bouche lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant l'heure. Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, c'est impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Des coups à la porte se font finalement entendre. Elle repose la bouteille sur la table en soupirant. Elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant de haut en bas l'homme devant elle. Il porte un t-shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama.

\- Salut, je suis ton nouveau voisin, lui dit-il. Je m'appelle Bellamy. Je viens d'emménager et j'ai oublié de prendre des oreillers. Est-ce que tu en aurais un en trop, par hasard ?

\- Tu viens frapper à la porte pour me demander un oreiller ? demande-t-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé… dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle pousse un soupir et lui dit d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Il hoche la tête et reste dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarde l'intérieur de l'appartement de sa voisine et fronce les sourcils en regardant la table dans le salon. Il arrive à apercevoir plusieurs boites de médicaments. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, en temps normal, mais le papier à côté l'intrigue. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et approche d'un pas dans l'appartement. Il souffle un coup et, finalement, s'approche de la table. Il a seulement le temps de lire la note que sa voisine — Clarke, apparemment — revient dans le salon. Elle se fige en le regardant. Ses yeux se voilent de colère alors qu'elle lâche l'oreiller sur le sol et se précipite vers lui. Elle commence à le pousser violemment vers la porte.

\- Dégage de chez moi ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Non !

Il se place dos à la porte d'entrée, les bras écartés sur le côté. Elle écarquille les yeux et essaye de le pousser mais il ne change pas de place.

\- Je ne te connais même pas, laisse-moi tranquille ! crie-t-elle.

\- Je ne te connais pas non plus mais je ne partirai pas de chez toi, Clarke. Il en est hors de question.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu ne devrais même pas le connaitre. Je ne supporte pas les fouineurs dans ton genre !

\- Et moi je ne supporte pas les personnes qui souhaitent mettre fin à leurs jours !

Elle ouvre la bouche, choquée par ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Il ne semble pas regretter ses paroles et continue à la regarder avec des yeux noirs. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et, finalement, sprinte jusqu'à sa table. Il comprend immédiatement son intention et la suit, essayant de prendre les médicaments dans sa main. Elle se débat mais il prend les boites remplies de médicaments et les jette violemment contre l'un des murs. Les boites explosent et les cachets tombent sur le sol. Certains s'échappent de leurs capsules et de la poudre en tombe. Clarke se tourne vers lui et le pousse une nouvelle fois en éclatant en sanglots. Il la regarde alors qu'elle met ses deux mains contre son visage.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, dit-elle entre ses doigts. Je ne vais pas me suicider ce soir. Tu peux partir tranquille.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser, je suis désolé.

Clarke lui fait un regard noir alors qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle doit voir dans son regard qu'il est déterminé. Il ne la connait pas mais il veut sauver une vie. Sauver _sa_ vie.

\- Très bien, reste au milieu du salon toute la nuit, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Je vais me coucher.

Elle se détourne et rentre dans sa chambre. Elle serre les dents lorsqu'elle voit que son voisin l'a suivie. Il semble gêné. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tu vas rester dans l'encadrement de la porte jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Il hoche les épaules sans répondre. Elle s'écroule sur le côté gauche de son lit et lève la tête vers lui. Il regarde sa chambre de gauche à droite sans prendre en compte les soupirs agacés de Clarke.

\- Si tu restes comme ça toute la nuit, lui dit-elle, je te tue. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule.

\- Et bien allonge-toi à côté de moi et dors. Tu me stresses.

Il attend quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de contourner le lit. Elle le sent s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lorsque son voisin sera reparti, elle ne sait pas si elle prendra les médicaments. Elle ne sait pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu faire ça ? demande Bellamy au bout d'un moment.

Elle ne répond pas d'abord mais ouvre les yeux, en fixant la porte devant elle. Elle se tourne finalement, à la plus grande surprise de Bellamy. Elle lui fait face.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents il y a trois ans, murmure-t-elle. J'ai essayé de surmonter leur deuil grâce à l'aide de mes amies mais c'est beaucoup trop dur, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Et tu penses que la seule solution c'est mettre fin à sa vie ? C'est stupide.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est…

\- Je déteste les personnes avec ce genre de pensées. Ma mère s'est suicidée alors que j'étais encore jeune. Je lui en voudrais toute ma vie.

Clarke soupire doucement en hochant la tête. Elle a murement réfléchit à propos de ça. Cependant, ses amis s'en remettront.

\- Clarke, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un par un suicide, murmure-t-il en la regardant. Tes amis vont culpabiliser toute leur vie. Ils vont se demander pourquoi tu ne leur en as pas parlé. Ils vont tout remettre en question.

\- La vie n'a plus de sens pour moi, dit-elle en un souffle.

\- C'est faux. Tu es jeune, tu peux faire plein de choses. Tu vis une mauvaise période depuis trois ans mais la douleur s'atténuera au fil du temps. Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu ça.

Bellamy ne s'attendait pas à la voir craquer et pleurer juste après ses paroles. Il ne sait pas réellement comment réagir. Il ne connait pratiquement rien d'elle, il ne peut pas la prendre dans ses bras aussi facilement. Finalement, Clarke prend le devant son t-shirt et l'attire vers elle, plongeant son visage contre lui. Elle pleure dans ses bras alors qu'il caresse lentement son dos. Elle murmure plusieurs choses qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Tu as raison, chuchote-elle contre lui.

Il ne répond pas et la serre un peu plus contre lui. Ses pleurs se calment et il sent qu'elle commence à s'endormir contre lui. Il attend en écoutant sa respiration se ralentir peu à peu. Lorsqu'il est sûr qu'elle se soit endormie, il se sépare délicatement d'elle et se relève du lit. Il la regarde quelques secondes et sort de sa chambre. Il réfléchit et, finalement, inscrit son numéro d'appartement sur le bloc note posé sur la table. Il sort de son appartement et rentre dans le sien.

 **[…]**

Le lendemain, Bellamy sort de sa douche alors qu'il entend la sonnette de son appartement. Il grogne et se dépêche d'enfiler un pantalon. Il sèche rapidement son torse et ses cheveux et se précipite vers sa porte d'entrée. Il prie pour que ce soit sa petite sœur : elle est habituée à le voir à moitié nue.

Il ouvre la porte et se fige en voyant Clarke devant lui. Elle a les cheveux mouillés, comme si elle avait pris une bonne douche ce matin, elle aussi. Elle porte un jean et un pull blanc, et possède un sourire sur son visage. Il voit ses jouer rougir quand elle pose ses yeux sur son torse mais elle se reprend vite.

\- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je viens de sortir du Starbucks et je t'ai pris quelque chose.

Il baisse le regard vers le gobelet qu'elle lui tend. Il sourit en la remerciant et prend le gobelet dans ses mains. Il la regarde alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour hier soir, lui dit-elle finalement. Tu as eu complètement raison. Sans toi…

\- N'en parlons plus, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'espère juste que tu vas bien.

\- C'est le cas.

Il attend quelques secondes en la regardant profondément. Elle est vraiment jolie, il n'a pas eu le temps de le remarquer hier. Il racle sa gorge alors qu'elle regarde rapidement dans son appartement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Oh, je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Je suis déjà venu chez toi alors c'est du donnant-donnant. Vas-y, entre.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et entre chez lui. Il pose son gobelet sur un meuble et part dans sa chambre. Il enfile un t-shirt et revient dans le salon. Il propose à Clarke de s'assoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elle accepte. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et le regarde, tandis qu'il se place à côté d'elle.

\- Merci pour…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompt Bellamy. Je suis juste content d'être arrivé au bon endroit, au bon moment. C'est le plus important.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant doucement. Elle n'a pas eu le temps hier soir de bien le regarder. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de remarquer à quel point il dégageait du charme. Elle fixe son regard sur la cicatrice qu'il possède sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Je tiens tout de même à te remercier, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire. Que dirais-tu de venir manger chez moi, un de ces soirs ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Non ! dit-elle rapidement. Enfin, ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

\- Rendez-vous ça me va.

Elle sourit en hochant rapidement la tête. Elle se lève finalement, alors qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle lui dit un timide au revoir et marche tout droit jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui fait un léger signe de la main. Bellamy sourit et ferme la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Nous voilà avec un OS pas très joyeux proposé par** CarolinaGrillo **.**

 **Cet OS est très important pour moi puisque, comme vous l'avez vu avec l'OS « Olivia », l'une de mes meilleures amies s'est suicidée il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ce que dit Bellamy à Clarke dans ce chapitre est ce que je ressens réellement.**

 **Le prochain OS sera SANS DOUTE celui de Géraldine (** GoodGame **) et moi. On vient tout juste de commencer donc on verra un peu tout ça ! (puis en ce moment j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour moi, c'est compliqué)**

 **Je vous rappelle une nouvelle fois mon pseudo Twitter :** **Carreyland** **. Je parle de la relation Bellamy/Clarke des nouveaux épisodes, du personnage complexe qu'est Bellamy dans la saison 3 et je parle aussi de Clexa… (sans doute pas en bien, je vous l'accorde)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	44. Chapitre 44 - Partie d'escalade

**#44 On est en duo pour l'escalade, mais je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Je ne sais pas si tu vas en profiter pour me mater ou essayer de me tuer** de Liberty.

* * *

Octavia s'approche de Clarke en regardant sa tenue. Elle est habillée avec un débardeur noir et un short gris, plutôt court. C'est étrange. Clarke est censée savoir qu'ils font escalade aujourd'hui, donc qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être habillé court.

\- Tu sais qu'on fait escalade aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? lui demande-t-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant ! réplique son amie. Je pensais qu'on avait encore cours de danse.

\- J'espère que tu tomberas avec un partenaire en couple, répond Octavia en riant. Autrement il risque de tomber en voyant tes fesses d'en bas.

Clarke tend le bras et la frappe à l'épaule. Elle plisse des yeux en voyant de nombreux élèves rentrer dans le gymnase, notamment les troisièmes années de fac. Son cœur commence à battre rapidement lorsqu'elle voit le grand frère d'Octavia. Elle n'arrive déjà plus à détacher son regard de son visage.

\- Arrête de regarder mon frère, ça commence à devenir gênant.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il allait être présent. Je ne serai pas venue.

\- Vous commencez à vous entendre de mieux en mieux pourtant, pas vrai ?

\- Non.

Octavia soupire en s'éloignant de Clarke alors que celle-ci continue à regarder Bellamy. Ça a toujours été une histoire compliquée entre eux. Clarke a toujours eu un coup de cœur pour lui, mais elle en avait assez de le voir sortir avec n'importe quelle fille. Il y a un an, il lui a dit qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et il l'a embrassée. Sur le coup, bien-sûr qu'elle y a répondu. Cependant, elle l'avait repoussé et était partie en courant. Depuis, ils ne se parlent presque plus, à part pour s'insulter. Il ne sort plus avec personne depuis toute cette histoire.

\- Allez, par groupe de deux ! s'écrie le professeur en charge de la séance.

Clarke revient vers Octavia et noue son bras autour du sien. Le professeur fronce les sourcils en les regardant et secoue la tête.

\- Aujourd'hui ce sera des groupes mixtes, les filles. Il faut que vous appreniez à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que votre amie.

Clarke grogne alors qu'Octavia fait une légère grimace. Elle embrasse sa joue et part vers Lincoln, l'un de ses amis. Clarke regarde autour d'elle pour voir si Finn est disponible. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'est déjà mis en duo avec Raven. Tous les groupes commencent à se former avec qu'elle reste en plein milieu, les bras ballants. Elle entend finalement un raclement de gorge derrière elle, raclement qu'elle reconnait très bien. Elle se tourne lentement et croise les bras en voyant Bellamy devant elle, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Non, lui dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je sais très bien à quel point tu es maladroit, tu me laisseras tomber à la moindre occasion.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, princesse ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Dommage parce qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux.

Clarke regarde autour d'elle en poussant un grognement. Bellamy a raison. Ils ont tous formés leurs duos alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Elle fait un signe de tête à Bellamy, capitulant. Ils se dirigent vers l'un des murs d'escalade et font la queue derrière d'autres étudiants.

\- On fait chacun son tour, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en regardant le mur.

\- Oui. Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un en bas au cas où l'un tomberait.

\- Il y a un harnais, de toute façon.

Clarke hoche distraitement la tête en regardant tout devant. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit les élèves faire eux-mêmes leurs harnais. Elle voit le professeur passer à côté d'elle et l'interrompt.

\- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas en charge des harnais ? demande-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Non, répond-il calmement. Il faut que vous ayez foi en votre partenaire, Clarke. C'est donc lui qui fera votre harnais.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclame-t-elle. Et s'il le mettait mal ?

\- Vous avez tous suivis des cours au début de l'année. Il s'en sortira bien, pas vrai Bellamy ? demande-t-il en regardant le principal concerné.

\- Clarke n'a rien à craindre.

Le professeur sourit et s'éloigne d'eux. Clarke lèche ses lèvres en comptant lentement dans sa tête. Bellamy a eu un coup de cœur pour elle, ce n'est pas comme s'il la détestait vraiment… Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance mais elle a peur. Elle n'est pas du genre à croire tout le monde autour d'elle. C'est assez compliqué.

\- Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, lui dit Bellamy en soupirant. Je te connais depuis toujours et je tiens vraiment à toi, même si tu n'as pas l'air de le croire.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, princesse, lui dit-il en lui rappelant leur dernier baiser, l'année dernière. Tu es haut placée dans mon estime.

Elle ne répond pas et hoche seulement la tête en regardant le sol. Il vient juste de confirmer qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle ou elle l'a rêvé ?

Ils sont les prochains à passer. Ils se mettent devant le mur et Bellamy enfile le harnais. Clarke s'approche et commence à le nouer autour de sa taille. Elle arrive à voir la tension dans les épaules de Bellamy alors qu'elle se concentre. Elle sent ses abdominaux à travers son t-shirt lorsqu'elle serre le nœud. Elle lève la tête vers lui et lui fait un léger sourire, à la plus grande surprise de Bellamy.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber et mourir.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ébouriffe ses cheveux alors qu'elle se recule en riant. Il commence à grimper le mur d'escalade avec des grands pas. Clarke sent ses jambes légèrement trembler lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur son dos musclé, qu'elle arrive à apercevoir à travers son t-shirt blanc. Elle baisse sa tête et regarde son short. Bellamy va bien se rincer l'œil lorsqu'elle sera en haut, ça c'est sûr. Bellamy arrive tout en haut et se laisse finalement glisser. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit que son harnais tient bien.

Il revient vers elle en défaisant son harnais. Clarke s'apprête à le prendre pour le mettre mais il l'arrête d'une main.

\- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit-il.

Elle souffle un grand coup en hochant la tête. Elle lève les deux bras alors qu'il glisse le harnais le long de son corps. Elle remarque à quel point il est proche d'elle, à quel point leurs corps se toucheraient presque. Il commence à serrer les nœuds alors que Clarke observe ses grandes mains touchant sa taille. Elle lève finalement le visage et préfère se concentrer sur ses yeux concentrés. Il termine et la regarde, en souriant. Elle racle sa gorge.

\- Normalement, tu ne vas pas mourir, lui dit-il. Mais je préfère ne rien te promettre.

\- Si je meurs, Bellamy, je reviens te hanter. Ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Au moins je t'aurai dans ma vie, répond-il avec un sourire triste. Tu me manques, Clarke.

Elle ne répond pas alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et se met sur le côté. Elle soupire et lève les yeux vers le mur d'escalade. Elle prend la première poignée et commence à se hisser. Elle pose son pied sur l'une des poignées pour se stabiliser et commence à monter.

\- Ne mate pas mes fesses ! s'écrie-t-elle au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre un short !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et continue à grimper. Elle arrive rapidement en haut, sous le sourire admiratif de Bellamy. Elle reste figée en haut alors qu'elle sait qu'elle doit se laisser tomber. Elle ferme les yeux en avalant sa salive.

\- Clarke ? demande Bellamy en levant la tête vers elle. C'est bon, tu peux te laisser tomber.

\- Je ne… je n'y arrive pas.

\- Comment ça ? Ton harnais est bien mis, je te le promets.

\- Je le sais ! rétorque-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne veux pas lâcher. J'ai peur !

\- Non, princesse, tu n'as peur de rien, je te connais. Je suis juste en dessous de toi et je te rattrape, d'accord ?

Elle ferme les yeux de nouveau en poussant un long soupir. Elle sait qu'elle doit lâcher les poignets, elle sait qu'elle doit le faire. Elle compte lentement dans sa tête et lâche en s'éloignant du mur. Le harnais la fait descendre très rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy la rattrape. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'éloigne de lui, le regardant.

\- Tu vois, tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et retourne auprès de ses amis. Elle rejoint finalement Octavia et reste à ses côtés, tout en regardant Bellamy au loin. Il lui a dit qu'elle lui manquait. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

 **[…]**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit encore en duo, dit-elle en commençant à rire.

\- Il fallait qu'on refasse les mêmes groupes, lui répond Bellamy en hochant les épaules.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi aucun des autres groupe n'est le même que la semaine dernière ? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il ne répond pas alors qu'elle rit de plus belle. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy s'est mis avec elle seulement pour passer du temps à ses côtés. Ça ne la dérange pas, finalement. De toute façon, c'est encore un exercice sur la confiance. Le professeur a bien dit qu'il fallait être en groupe avec quelqu'un en qui nous n'avons pas une confiance aveugle.

Elle se met avec Bellamy et regarde les multitudes de gros matelas dans la salle. Il y a une plateforme un peu surélevée au-dessus.

\- Vous êtes tous par groupe de deux, explique le professeur devant eux. L'un de vous deux montera sur la plateforme, se retournera et se laissera tomber en arrière. L'autre devra le rattraper. C'est un exercice de confiance, compris ?

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy, les yeux écarquillés. Elle a vraiment peur de ce genre de choses.

\- Je te rattrape, comme toujours, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais… je…

\- Pas de mais, Clarke. Fais-MOI confiance.

Elle soupire et hoche la tête. Ils se dirigent vers l'un des matelas et Bellamy l'aide à monter sur la plateforme. Il se met sur le matelas et tend les bras vers elle. Elle se retourne en soufflant. Elle écarte les bras et ferme les yeux, comptant lentement dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle peut le faire ? Elle sait que Bellamy tient à elle… merde, il l'aime. Bien-sûr qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas.

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière. Pendant une microseconde, son cœur s'arrête. Finalement, Bellamy la réceptionne parfaitement et son dos se retrouve plaqué contre son torse. Elle sourit et se met debout, mais Bellamy ne la lâche pas. Il enroule ses bras autour de son corps en respirant contre sa nuque. Clarke ferme les yeux alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle se retourne alors dans ses bras et le regarde.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement et la lâche. Elle le surprend néanmoins en se penchant et en déposant délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne dure pas plus de deux secondes mais il signifie beaucoup de choses. Elle le laisse sur place, pantois, et sourit en s'éloignant.

* * *

 **Que de retard dans Nuances de Bellarke ! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la folie en ce moment. Il y a eu l'anniversaire de ma sœur, j'ai eu des exposés à faire… voilà quoi. **

**Alors, non, ce n'est toujours pas l'OS entre** Géraldine **et moi MAIS ça arrive bientôt ! Nous en sommes à 2000 mots, c'est juste que je prends beaucoup trop de temps. Ça va le faire !** **En attendant, je vous dirige vers ma toute nouvelle fiction Bellarke :** **De A à Z** **! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que celle-ci ou** **Plus qu'un jeu** **/** **Protection Rapprochée** **!**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**

 **\+ Merci beaucoup à toi** Wowzy **pour ta review, j'ai vraiment été contente ! Je note tout de suite ton idée d'OS !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	45. Chapitre 45 - OS à 4 mains

**#45 Clarke et Bellamy s'embrassent durant un match de basket... et se retrouvent plusieurs mois après lors du mariage du meilleur ami de Clarke.**

 **OS fait en collaboration avec l'auteur de Café, inconnu et écriture, **GoodGame **! Nous avons décidé de faire cet OS puisqu'elle est venue chez moi durant 5 jours. Nous avons mis du temps pour l'écrire (surtout moi) mais le voilà ! On nous avait donné deux thèmes sur Twitter, qui étaient "Kiss-Cam" et "Mariage". Voici ce que ça a donné !**

* * *

 **OS A 4 MAINS**

Clarke, confortablement installée sur sa place, attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas vu Lincoln depuis plus de deux ans à cause de ses déplacements professionnels. Clarke faisait partie de Médecins Frontières et sillonnait le monde entier pour aider les gens et sauver des vies. Alors quand elle fut enfin rentrée au pays, Lincoln l'appela pour voir un match de basket ensemble, leur sport préféré, et elle accepta de suite. Elle regarda une fois de plus son écran mais toujours aucune nouvelle de son ami.

 **ClarkeG** : Je te connais depuis près de 15 ans maintenant et tu n'as jamais été en retard. Même pas quand tu avais programmé de casser la gueule de Finn après qu'il m'ait trompée. Bouge tes fesses ou notre équipe préférée va perdre à cause de toi.

Elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle et leva la tête, pleine d'espoir de voir Lincoln. Mais c'est un tout autre jeune homme qui s'assied à deux places d'elle. Déçue et boudant légèrement, elle reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Le match allait commencer dans 10 minutes et il n'était toujours pas là. Elle espérait seulement que rien ne lui était arrivé. Son téléphone vibra et elle s'en saisit avec empressement.

 **Linc'** : Accident sur l'autoroute, plus de 1h30 de bouchon... Je n'arriverais jamais à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé ma Clarke. On essaie de se voir la semaine prochaine ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

 **ClarkeG** : Pas grave. J'étais tellement contente de te voir après autant de temps. Tu devras payer ta tournée au _Grounders Club_ pour te faire pardonner. Tu veux encore que je vois une de tes conquêtes féminines... ?

Clarke rangea son téléphone dans son sac et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se faisait une joie de passer la soirée avec Lincoln et maintenant, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Deux choix s'offraient à elle : la première était de rester et regarder le match toute seule. La deuxième était de rentrer chez elle et de passer sa soirée devant Netflix. Un grognement la surprit et elle leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui s'était installé un peu plus loin râler. Elle pencha la tête pour le scruter. Des cheveux bouclés foncés, un regard sombre, des taches de rousseurs s'étalant sur tout son visage, un corps tout en muscle et des bras qui pouvaient sûrement soulever une voiture. Clarke avait un faible pour les bras musclés. L'homme dû sentir le regard de la blonde peser sur lui, car il tourna la tête vers elle avec une expression neutre sur le visage, avant de faire un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Le fait que la blonde rougit à cela amusa le jeune homme. Finalement, la perspective de rester à regarder le match ne lui parut plus une mauvaise idée.

\- Excusez-moi, commença l'homme, cela vous dérange si je prends le siège du milieu ? Je déteste être à côté de l'allée.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Clarke en faisant un petit sourire. Mon ami n'a pas pu venir, la place est libre.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le siège libre en laissant quand même une place entre lui et la jolie blonde.

\- Votre petit ami vous a posé un lapin ? Il s'amusa de la réaction de la blonde qui avait l'air légèrement outrée qu'on lui pose cette question.

\- Pas de petit ami. Mon meilleur ami est bloqué dans les bouchons. Ça ne sera que cet énorme paquet de popcorn et moi pour ce soir ! Elle sourit franchement et le jeune homme craqua un peu plus sur cette inconnue. Et vous ? Votre petite amie vous a planté ?

Il haussa un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard. Comment savait-elle qu'il attendait quelqu'un ?

\- Vous avez deux boissons en mains, répondit-elle avec malice. Ou alors vous avez très soif, ou vous vous retrouvez tout seul.

\- Seul. Ma sœur est bloquée à son travail. Alors, c'est double ration de soda pour moi ce soir.

Clarke le regarda encore quelques secondes. Elle n'était plus trop certaine de rentrer chez elle, elle profiterait du match et d'une nouvelle compagnie pendant quelques heures.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le siège vacant entre eux.

Le brun hocha la tête enlevant sa veste du siège et en le posant autre part. Clarke s'installa, coinça le paquet de popcorn entre ses cuisses et tendit sa main vers l'homme.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke. On pourrait se tenir compagnie ce soir, si vous le souhaitez, lâcha-t-elle. Le brun, surprit de la phrase qui aurait pu avoir un sens caché, sourit. Clarke se rendit compte de sa bourde et se rattrapa en babillant : Pas ce genre de compagnie ! Pour le match.

\- Avec plaisir, je vous tiendrai compagnie autant que vous le voudrez. Je suis Bellamy.

Il saisit de la main de Clarke et la serra doucement. Clarke lève les yeux vers lui et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il possède un sourire au coin des lèvres qui commence peu à peu à la déstabiliser. Elle retire sa main avec un petit sourire et se replace dans son siège, en raclant rapidement sa gorge. Elle regarde le terrain de basket devant elle.

\- Est-ce que vous venez souvent voir des matchs de basket ? lui demande-t-il finalement.

\- J'aimerais en voir le plus possible, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis fan de ce sport, mais je ne vais voir des matchs qu'avec mon meilleur ami.

\- Et il n'a pas pu venir avec vous ?

\- En fait, on ne s'est pas vus depuis plus de deux ans. J'ai eu beaucoup de déplacement à cause de mon travail, je voyageais de pays en pays. On a continué à s'appeler mais c'était très compliqué pour se voir. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé d'aller voir ce match de basket.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demande-t-il avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Je faisais partie de Médecins Frontières. J'ai toujours eu envie de sauver des vies autour de moi. C'est pour ça que Lincoln ne m'en a jamais voulu à cause de mon absence.

Bellamy hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'elle le regarde. Elle est distraite par les traits parfaits de son visage. Elle racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites comme métier ?

\- Je suis professeur d'histoire, lui dit-il en souriant, ses yeux brillant de passion. J'ai toujours voulu enseigner à des adolescents, leur apprendre des choses.

\- Je trouve que c'est l'un des plus beaux métiers du monde, répond-elle en souriant. Quand on est professeur, on a la fierté d'enseigner des choses dont ils vont se rappeler toute leur vie. C'est vraiment chouette.

Il lui fait un sourire radieux alors qu'elle reporte son regard sur le terrain, sentant ses joues commencer à brûler. Les lumières du stade changent de direction, signe que le match va commencer. Elle voit les écrans s'allumer et les regarde un à un. Ils sont tous en train de diffuser des publicités. Elle regarde son portable et envoie un message rapide à Lincoln.

 **ClarkeG** : Le match commence, je t'appelle juste après !

Elle reporte son attention sur les écrans. Les lettres « KISS CAM » s'étalent en plein milieu alors qu'elle lâche un petit sourire. Elle a toujours adoré cette tradition. Pendant tous les matchs de basket, cette caméra vise un couple dans l'assistance et le filme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'embrasse. Clarke a toujours adoré voir la honte s'étalant sur les visages des personnes. C'est tombé une fois sur Lincoln et elle, et c'était réellement gênant. Ils se sont embrassés très rapidement mais avaient fait une grimace directement après. Ils se sont toujours considérés comme frère et sœur.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit un couple d'une soixantaine d'année s'embrasser tendrement. La caméra se tourne ensuite vers un couple qui éclatent de rire et s'embrassent goulûment, sous les rires du terrain entier. La caméra devient de nouveau noire jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre Clarke et Bellamy. Ils se regardent tous les deux, clairement choqués et rougissant. Clarke fait de grands gestes entre Bellamy et elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Nous... Nous ne connaissons pas ! s'écria-t-elle, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

L'écran les montrait toujours, les gens autour d'eux applaudissaient, les encourageaient, il y en a même un qui avait mis ses mains sur leurs tête en criant « Embrassez-vous maintenant ! » Clarke regarda de nouveau Bellamy, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas princesse... souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Clarke mis son cerveau en pause et réduisit la distance entre eux pour poser légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Elle se disait que ce ne serait qu'un baiser chaste. Les autres supporteurs criaient leur joie de les voir s'embraser enfin. Quand Clarke allait s'éloigner, Bellamy se rapprocha de plus belle et emprisonna ses lèvres avec celle de la blonde. Il avait envie de profiter du moment présent et quand il sentit la main de Clarke se poser sur son bras, il voulut aller plus loin. Clarke savait que c'était mal d'embrasser un presque inconnu mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bellamy pose ses larges mains sur le cou de Clarke pour approfondir leur baiser. La blonde sortit le bout de sa langue pour lécher les lèvres du beau brun.

\- Prenez une chambre d'hôtel ! s'écria hargneusement quelqu'un derrière eux.

Et c'est ce qui fit reculer brutalement Clarke, qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés, elle avait une de ses jambes sur celles de Bellamy. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermé. Il se replaça sur son siège, mis ses bras derrière sa tête avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- On recommence quand tu veux, Princesse.

Clarke regarda tout autour d'elle et tout le monde regardait de nouveau l'écran, qui était focalisé sur un autre couple. Elle avait chaud, elle devait être toute rouge et elle était horriblement gênée. Elle avait juste une envie, c'était de prendre ses affaires et de rentrer chez elle. Clarke s'empara de sa veste et commença à se lever. La main de Bellamy se posa sur son bras.

\- Clarke ? Tu pars ? la questionna-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Je... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, commença-t-elle en triturant la manche de sa veste. Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur le premier mec venu et de l'embrasser devant une caméra ! Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça non plus, je te rassure. On s'est un peu laissé emporter par l'ambiance, je crois.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait l'air aussi gêné que Clarke à ce moment-là. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Une musique retentit sur le terrain et les joueurs arrivèrent un par un sous les hurlements des supporters. Clarke était légèrement perdue. Elle avait vraiment envie de profiter de la soirée et elle avait aimé ce baiser passionné.

\- Je te promets de ne plus t'embrasser. Mais reste.

Bellamy avait toujours sa main sur la blonde et il avait vraiment envie qu'elle reste pour le reste du match. Clarke reposa sa veste, hocha la tête en regardant Bellamy avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain. Elle allait profiter du match et de la compagnie de beau brun pendant quelques heures.

 **[…]**

Clarke sortit précipitamment de sa voiture en oubliant presque de la verrouiller. Elle rehaussa son sac à main sur son épaule et commença à courir vers sa destination. Elle vit la grande maison des parents de Lincoln au bout du chemin. Elle y entra et se précipita en haut, dans l'ancienne chambre de Lincoln. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu arrives en retard ! lui dit-il en l'entrainant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, tu sais à quel point la plage est loin de chez moi, dit-elle dans ses bras. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un lieu adéquat, comme une MAIRIE ?

\- Tu connais Octavia, répondit-il en riant. Elle a toujours aimé les mariages sur la plage. C'est son rêve de petite fille.

Clarke n'a pas vu beaucoup de fois Octavia mais elle l'a toujours trouvée très gentille. Lincoln et elle semblent vraiment heureux, elle est contente de voir qu'il a trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Il faut que tu ailles tout de suite mettre ta robe, lui dit-il en la poussant dans la salle de bain. Tu es mon témoin, il faut que tu sois présentable.

\- Je suis toujours présentable.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain alors que Lincoln lui tendit sa robe de témoin. Elle se déshabilla et l'enfila délicatement. Sa robe tire sur le bleu foncé et lui arrive juste au-dessus du genou. Elle était allée la choisir avec Octavia et celle-ci avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette robe.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en se faisant un chignon déstructuré sur le haut du crâne. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant Lincoln finir le nœud de sa cravate. Il lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es prêt à y aller ? demande-t-elle, de l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Allons-y.

Clarke tendit son bras vers lui, qu'il prit immédiatement. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison et commencèrent à marcher lentement en direction de la plage. Clarke mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant les personnes déjà réunis sur la plage, au loin. Octavia est déjà présente au côté de son témoin, que Clarke n'arrive pas bien encore à identifier. Elle sentit la main de Lincoln se resserrer sur son bras alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Octavia tourna son regard vers Lincoln et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Clarke baissa son visage et fit attention à marcher droit avec ses talons haut. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Octavia. Lincoln déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke et celle-ci se mit légèrement à l'écart. Elle leva les yeux vers le témoin d'Octavia et eut un effet de surprise. Il lui dit réellement quelque chose. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son regard vers elle. Elle le reconnu immédiatement. Elle se rappela de ses taches de rousseurs et de ses beaux yeux noirs.

Bellamy. Le beau brun avec qui elle avait passé la soirée au match de basket, un an auparavant, se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée et avaient repris chacun leur chemin respectif à la fin du match. Clarke pensait de temps à autres au coup de folie qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser un inconnu. Alors que de son coté, Bellamy pensait au fait qu'il aurait dû lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Et là, ils étaient les témoins des mariés. C'est complètement dingue. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Clarke rougit et Bellamy se gratta la tête. Le pasteur commença son discours et Clarke bifurqua son regard vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette situation bizarre. Elle écoutait les sages paroles de l'homme alors qu'elle regardait les regards amoureux que s'envoyaient Octavia et Lincoln. Clarke lâcha même quelques larmes devant les promesses de Lincoln envers sa future femme. Elle sentait le regard de Bellamy peser sur elle mais elle ne laissa pas la perturber. Mais elle devait lui parler. La cérémonie pris fin et Clarke alla vers le jeune homme mais celui a été pris à parti par des vieilles dames qui le seraient contre elles. Puis les sessions photos commencèrent, où Clarke et Bellamy étaient occupés à s'occuper des gens. Puis ensuite vint l'apéritif mais il y a avait toujours beaucoup de monde autour d'eux.

Au bout d'une heure, Clarke s'affala sur une chaise en sirotant une coupe de champagne quand elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle.

\- Donc, tu es Clarke. LA meilleure amie de Lincoln... dit Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais la revoir.

\- Oui. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi étonné ?

\- Je m'attendais à rencontrer Clarke. Genre, mec barbu de 2 mètres, bûcheron perdu dans la foret. Pas une jolie blonde dans une magnifique robe, expliqua-t-il en vidant sa coupe. Lincoln m'avait parlé de toi, que tu étais une badass, qui courait dans le monde entier. Et vu que tu portes un prénom masculin, j'ai été un peu étonné de te voir en demoiselle d'honneur de Linc'.

\- Et pour Octavia, tu es... demande Clarke, qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien sur lui.

\- Je suis Bellamy, son grand frère très protecteur, répondit-il en regardant sa sœur qui souriait aux anges dans les bras de son mari.

Clarke faisait tourner l'alcool dans son verre en réfléchissant à quelques détails.

\- C'était Octavia qui n'avait pas pu venir au match de basket à cause de son travail ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai qu'une seule sœur. Et donc, c'est Lincoln qui était bloqué dans les bouchons ?

Clarke hocha la tête et regarda Bellamy dans les yeux. Son regard se fait surpris, et ils ont tous les deux la même question en tête.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont fait exprès de nous poser un lapin pour qu'on soit tous les deux seuls ce soir-là ? dit en premier Bellamy.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça serait possible connaissant Lincoln et ses plans foireux. Il m'avait demandé comment s'était passé la soirée mais je n'allai pas lui avouer que j'avais embrassé un inconnu pour une histoire de kiss-cam.

Clarke éclata de rire en rougissant alors que Bellamy rigolait aussi. Puis le rire de Clarke se fana quand elle vit une main féminine passer dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une jeune femme brune avec un sourire bienveillant poser un baiser sur la joue de Bellamy. Clarke sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge alors que la femme s'assoit à côté de Bellamy. Elle sourit et tend sa main vers Clarke.

\- Enchantée, je suis Gina, lui dit-elle avec une voix bienveillante. Je suis une amie de Bellamy.

Clarke sourit et serra sa main en se présentant alors qu'elle ressassa les paroles de Gina encore et encore. Elle a dit qu'elle était son amie, rien de plus… mais la main dans les cheveux révèle peut-être beaucoup plus. Elle racla sa gorge alors que Gina se pencha vers l'oreille de Bellamy pour lui parler. Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Lincoln tendit sa main vers elle et lui accorda un slow. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et respirant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle regarda Bellamy du coin de l'œil et le vit dans une discussion avec son amie. Ils semblent se disputer mais elle décida de ne pas faire attention.

Plus la soirée avance et plus elle s'amusait avec Octavia et ses autres amis. Elle sautillait toute seule sur place sur plusieurs chansons en chantant à tue-tête les paroles avec Lincoln. Bellamy les rejoignit rapidement et, avec Octavia, ils crièrent tous les paroles. Clarke éclata de rire alors qu'Octavia entama une chorégraphie avec sa longue robe de mariée. La chanson changea pour se mettre sur _All Of Me_ de John Legend. Octavia et Lincoln s'éloignèrent pour entamer un slow alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à partir. Cependant, Bellamy se mit devant elle en souriant.

\- Un slow tous les deux, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta petite amie apprécierait… dit Clarke en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Clarke lui montra Gina derrière lui. À sa grande surprise, Bellamy secoua la tête en commençant à rire. Il pris sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre son torse, commençant à se balancer sur place.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. C'est seulement une bonne amie. Quand tu es partie danser avec Lincoln, d'ailleurs, je l'ai engueulée parce qu'elle t'a fait partir. Elle était en train de casser mon coup.

\- Qui te dis que je suis intéressée par toi ? demanda Clarke en commençant à sourire.

Il baissa la tête vers elle et fixa intensément ses lèvres. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive et, finalement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et se recula rapidement, inquiète de sa réaction. Cependant, elle le vit sourire et se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser plus passionnément encore. Ils prolongèrent le baiser pendant de longues secondes avant de s'éloigner et que Bellamy posa son front contre celui de Clarke.

\- Cette fois-ci je ne quitte pas la soirée sans te demander ton numéro de téléphone, dit Bellamy en souriant.

Clarke ouvra les yeux en rigolant. Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de Bellamy. Elle voulait le faire quand ils se sont rencontrés il y a un an.

\- Tu partiras avec plus que mon numéro, je te le promets.

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un clin d'œil appuyé à son cavalier. Bellamy se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Maintenant qu'il a la princesse dans ses bras, il ne la lâchera plus. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Clarke eu soudainement envie de quitter le mariage de son meilleur ami en catimini avec Bellamy. Des mouvements autour d'eux les interrompirent encore une fois. Clarke laissa ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy et tourna la tête. Elle vit Octavia faire de drôles de pas de danse avec Lincoln en tournant tout autour d'eux. Octavia se planta devant le nouveau couple et les scruta avant de lever les bras au ciel.

\- Enfin ! crie-t-elle en tapant dans les mains de Lincoln. Depuis le temps qu'on voulait vous caser ensemble !

Clarke et Bellamy ouvrirent la bouche comme s'ils étaient choqués. Leur rencontre au match de basket n'était pas fortuite !

\- On a fait exprès de ne pas pouvoir venir au match pour vous laisser tous les deux. Mais vous avez toujours refusé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passée, continue Octavia qui prit la main de Clarke. Alors on a voulu réitérer l'expérience, on était sûr que vous seriez le couple parfait, après nous, bien sûr !

\- Clarke aurait dû rencontrer Bellamy à l'appartement et ce crétin a eu une intoxication alimentaire le soir où on avait annoncé nos fiançailles, dit Lincoln qui s'est approché de son ami. Et le jour où je suis allé au bar avec Bellamy, Clarkey ne pouvait pas venir. Alors on s'est dit qu'en vous nommant témoins, vous alliez forcément vous rapprochez.

\- Et on a eu raison ! s'exclama Octavia qui embrassa Clarke sur la joue avant de s'éloigner avec son mari pour danser.

Clarke rougit et n'osa pas regarder Bellamy alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement sur la musique. Bellamy lâcha la hanche de la belle blonde pour remonter sa main doucement sur son bras, son cou et pour arriver sous son menton.

\- Clarke... la voix de Bellamy était grave et enrouée. Elle leva ses yeux pour le regarder et elle fondit complètement. J'avais envie de te revoir dès qu'on s'était embrassés. Sans le mariage, j'aurais mis des mois à te retrouver mais...

Clarke ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez tous aimé cet OS ! Je transmettrais vos reviews à Géraldine (ou elle les regarde, c'est sa petite spécialité). Sinon, en guise de remerciements, vous pouvez aller tout de suite lire Café, inconnu et écriture, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Il faut lui donner l'inspiration d'écrire de nouveau !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous allez passer une Joyeuse Pâques ! Bon week end !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	46. Chapitre 46 - Fanfiction

**#46 Clarke lit une fanfiction Beliza et commence à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Bellamy** d'Astrid.

* * *

Clarke frotte son visage avec la paume de sa main et s'affale sur son canapé. Elle allume son ordinateur sur ses genoux et sourit en voyant dans sa boite mail un nouveau message de son site préféré, FanFiction. Elle voit qu'un nouveau chapitre d'une fiction Beliza vient d'être posté. Elle ouvre le chapitre et commence à le lire.

 _« Il pose son bras sur le dos de ma chaise et regarde mes cheveux. Il commence à jouer avec eux alors que je ferme les yeux. »_

 _« Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il parle avec son patron d'architecture, je le sens caresser mon dos avec son pouce. Je n'avais pas remarqué que toutes les chaises possédaient un trou dans le dossier. Je m'appuie plus fortement contre la chaise pour sentir encore plus sa main contre moi. Il comprend directement mon intention et laisse courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. »_

Elle sursaute lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur son colocataire. Elle sourit en le regardant alors qu'il pose ses clés sur le meuble d'à côté.

Bellamy est son meilleur ami. Il l'a toujours été, depuis toutes ces années. Clarke l'aime énormément. Elle l'aime. Est-ce qu'elle en est amoureuse ? Non.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Infernale, répond-elle. Les cours étaient ennuyeux à mourir et le prof m'a gueulé dessus à la fin de l'heure parce que j'ai rendu mon travail en retard.

\- Tu as besoin de réconfort, peut-être ?

\- Je viens de lire mes chapitres en retard donc je vais très bien, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je ne dis pas non à un câlin.

Il rit alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui et enfonce son visage dans son cou. Il la tient contre elle alors qu'elle étale ses jambes sur ses cuisses, le serrant fortement. Il fait soudainement passer ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonne automatiquement, ce qui la surprend, ainsi que Bellamy.

\- Est-ce que tu as froid ? demande-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, ça va aller. Ce n'est rien.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'il continue le mouvement de sa main. Clarke mord sa lèvre en se demandant ce qui lui arrive. Bellamy ne lui a jamais procuré ce genre de sensation, c'est n'importe quoi. Peut-être est-ce seulement physiologique. Ce n'est sans doute pas parce que c'est lui en particulier. Il n'est que son ami.

Il joue avec ses cheveux avec sa main droite alors qu'elle sourit et ferme les yeux. Elle a toujours adoré lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses. Il aime toucher ses cheveux blonds et ça lui fait plaisir.

\- Raconte-moi ta journée, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- À peu près comme toi, sauf que le prof m'a complimenté.

\- Vantard.

\- Pas le moins du monde, dit-il en riant et en pinçant son bras.

Elle s'écarte légèrement de lui et le regarde. Il lui fait un petit clin d'œil et s'avance en lui faisant un baiser sur le front, qu'elle aime tant.

 **[…]**

 _« Elle sent soudainement les bras de Bob l'encercler alors qu'il colle son dos contre son torse. Ce simple geste lui provoque des tremblements alors qu'elle éclate en sanglot contre l'oreiller. Bob connait ce sentiment. C'est ce sentiment spécial que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un se soucie de vous. »_

 _« Elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il enfonce son visage dans son épaule. Eliza essaye de se calmer en écoutant la respiration de son ami. Ils restent dans cette position quelques instants, enlacés l'un à l'autre, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. »_

Clarke scrute l'écran alors qu'un sentiment étrange s'empare d'elle. Elle se sent heureuse pour le couple dans sa fiction, elle aimerait qu'il se passe beaucoup plus de choses. Cependant, cela lui fait penser à beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait qu'elle adore dormir elle aussi dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle aime lorsqu'elle se réveille contre lui le matin, lorsqu'il est la première chose qu'elle voit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle aime lorsqu'il se soucie d'elle.

\- Clarke, tu m'écoutes ? lui demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? répond Clarke en levant rapidement la tête vers elle. Oui, bien-sûr que je t'écoute.

\- Tu es encore en train de lire une fiction ? Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette série et ce couple. Tu vas devenir folle.

\- Je le suis déjà… murmure-t-elle en reposant son téléphone sur la table basse.

Elle commence à ronger ses ongles alors qu'Octavia lui parle de sa dispute avec Lincoln. Clarke l'écoute mais seulement à demi. Cette histoire de fanfiction la dérange. Le personnage principal dans la fiction qu'elle lit est tellement amoureuse de son ami… que ça commence à la perturber. Elle ne regarde plus Bellamy de la même façon, comme si elle se rendait compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Bellamy entre dans le salon et sourit en voyant sa petite sœur. Clarke se lève rapidement et fonce dans la cuisine alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Elle l'évite de plus en plus, en ce moment. Clarke reste les poings sur les hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de faire la vaisselle, pour la détendre. Elle frotte les assiettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas de Bellamy résonner derrière elle. Elle ne se retourne pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il finalement. Tu m'évites depuis ce matin.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle ne se retourne pas mais pense qu'il est parti lorsqu'elle n'entend plus un bruit. Cependant, elle sent ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son menton se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle arrête tous ses mouvements et ferme les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. Elle s'est toujours sentie en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle repense peu à peu au passage de la fiction qu'elle vient de lire. Tout correspond. Elle sent de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps alors qu'il resserre ses bras sur elle.

\- Tes câlins m'avaient manqué, murmure-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire la vaisselle pour m'en faire un vrai, au moins ?

Elle rit et retire ses mains de l'eau. Elle se tourne dans ses bras en passant les siens autour de son cou. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle sent que Bellamy resserre son emprise sur elle. Son esprit divague rapidement vers ce qu'elle a lu il y a dix petites minutes.

 _« Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça, je ne sais plus si tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous est un jeu. Pour moi ce n'est plus le cas, je ne peux plus continuer à faire ça. Il faut que je le sache. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je reste dans son cou et essaye de me calmer, en vain. L'une de mes larmes coule le long de ma joue. »_

 **[…]**

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'une fanfiction peut faire ressortir des sentiments ancrés en nous ?

Raven et Octavia tournent leurs têtes vers Clarke alors que celle-ci fourre son nez dans son bouquin. Elles éclatent alors de rire. Clarke grogne en leur jetant son lit au visage.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas d'en lire et ça peut me vriller le cerveau !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de scènes où le personnage se rend compte de ses sentiments amoureux envers un autre et… peut-être que c'est le cas pour moi. Avec Bellamy.

Octavia ouvre grand la bouche alors que Raven lance un grand sourire à Clarke. Elle a toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus entre Bellamy et Clarke. Ils ont toujours été plus que des meilleurs amis.

\- Ça fait des années que je te dis que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et c'est une fanfiction qui t'en fait prendre conscience ? C'est injuste !

\- Tu es amoureuse de mon frère ? demande finalement Octavia d'une petite voix.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas. Ça a toujours été lui et moi depuis le début, pas vrai ?

Oui, elle l'est. Définitivement.

 **[…]**

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? s'exclame-t-il tout à coup._

 _\- Je veux que l'on soit proche ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour. J'attends tout de toi, Bob ! Lorsque tu me dis que je ne tiens pas assez à toi, ça me révolte ! Je t'ai invité chez moi, j'ai chanté pour toi, j'ai rencontré tous tes collègues, j'ai fait semblant devant les paparazzis, je t'ai raconté des éléments personnels de ma vie et maintenant je viens de frapper ton ex par jalousie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je ne sais plus quoi..._

 _Je ne finis pas ma phrase puisque Bob se précipite vers moi, place ses mains de part et d'autre de mon cou et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens le goût légèrement salé de ses lèvres sur les miennes et ça me rend folle. Je voulais faire ça depuis des semaines. »_

\- CLARKE !

Clarke sursaute lorsque Bellamy entre soudainement dans la chambre, tenant l'un de ses t-shirt à bout de bras. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le bout de tissu complètement rose. Elle mord sa lèvre en comprenant tout peu à peu. Elle se lève de son lit.

\- Tu as laissé l'un de tes vêtements rouges dans la machine à laver et résultat toutes mes fringues sont roses ! J'attends ton explication !

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et s'avance finalement de lui en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se rend peu à peu compte de son geste quand elle ne le sent pas réagir. Elle est stupide. Elle vient de l'embrasser simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue à la disputer. C'est n'importe quoi.

Elle se recule en grossissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis…

\- S'il te plait, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée. Tout sauf ça. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle ne dit plus un mot et voit les yeux de Bellamy se voiler de larmes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Qu'il voulait ce baiser depuis longtemps.

Elle s'approche doucement de lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues, en plaquant son front contre le sien. Il relâche le t-shirt sur le sol et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle s'approche alors et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle essaye d'y mettre ses sentiments — encore indécis pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis pas désolée, dit-elle finalement en le regardant. J'ai choisi ce moment pour t'embrasser mais je voulais le faire avant.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et l'embrasse de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais ils se révèlent peu à peu au fil des baisers qu'il lui donne. Elle se sent heureuse dans ses bras.

\- Merci Fanfiction, murmure-t-elle dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Laisse tomber.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'extirpe en douceur des bras de Bellamy pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'approche lentement de son ordinateur et se connecte au site de fanfictions. Elle ouvre sa boite mail et décide de composer un message.

 _De : ClarkeGriffin_

 _A : AmandineH_

 _Bonjour, chère auteur de Fanfiction._

 _Je viens de dévorer ta fiction_ _Nuances de Beliza_ _. J'aimerais te proposer à mon tour une idée d'OS. J'espère que tu auras de l'inspiration avec ça !_

 _« Eliza lit une fanfiction et commence à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Bob »_

 _Je n'aime pas réellement raconter ma vie mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec mon petit ami, Bellamy. Merci à toi pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Un peu chelou comme OS, pas vrai ? Je me suis énormément amusée à créer cette mise en abyme, franchement. J'ai mélangé des passages de** **Plus qu'un jeu** **avec** **Protection Rapprochée** **, au cas où vous vous le demandez. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu sortir tout ça mais bon… j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer ! En tout cas merci à** Astrid **pour cette idée, c'était très intéressant à faire !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	47. Chapitre 47 - Rayon fruits et légumes

**#47 Je te vois au rayon fruits et légumes, galérer à ouvrir le sachet dans lequel tu veux mettre tes bananes. Je décide de venir t'aider car tu n'es vraiment pas douée** d'Estellech.

* * *

Bellamy se balade entre tous les rayons du magasin pour chercher le rayon des fruits et légumes. Sa petite sœur est clouée au lit et voulait absolument manger des fraises… Foutues hormones de femme enceinte. Lincoln n'aurait jamais dû partir pour un voyage d'affaires. Octavia est insupportable.

Il soupire de soulagement en voyant le rayon des fruits. Il se dirige automatiquement vers les fraises et décide de prendre une grande barquette pour Octavia. Il faut au moins ça. Il en profite pour collecter plusieurs oranges et quelques bananes. Octavia aimerait peut-être boire un bon smoothie. Il s'avance vers les raisins et aperçoit une femme blonde d'environ son âge, en train de batailler avec un sachet. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant s'énerver pour l'ouvrir.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? demande-t-il alors.

Elle le regarde en plissant les yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a directement tutoyé. Peut-être parce qu'elle semble un peu plus jeune que lui.

\- C'est ce fichu sac plastique, dit-elle finalement avec un soupir. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. C'est impossible ces machins ! Comment est-ce que les personnes âgées peuvent faire alors que je n'y arrive même pas moi-même ?

\- Ils sont beaucoup plus patients que nous, ils sont à la retraite, répond Bellamy avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle lâche un léger rire alors qu'il prend le sac plastique de ses mains. Il essaye de l'ouvrir mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il n'y arrive pas. La jeune femme met ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je regarde toujours, dit-elle pour se moquer de lui.

\- J'ai très bien réussi avec le mien, tu ne sais juste pas les choisir.

\- Oh et bien j'attends ta leçon sur « Comment choisir le parfait sac plastique dans le rayon fruits et légumes ? »

Il secoue la tête en commençant à rire. Il parvient finalement à ouvrir le sachet avec un petit cri de victoire. Il le tend vers elle alors qu'elle le remercie. Il lui fait un léger clin d'œil et retourne vers le rayon des fraises. Il prend son sachet et file dans celui des vins. Il faut qu'il refasse le plein, au cas où Jasper et Monty décidaient de venir le dévaliser une nouvelle fois niveau alcool. Il s'approche des nombreuses bouteilles de rosé et en prend une dans sa main. Il n'est pas habitué à toutes les sortes, il ne sait absolument pas quelle est la meilleure provenance de vins. Il scrute les étiquettes une à une et soupire. Il faut absolument qu'il demande à quelqu'un.

\- Choisis le rosé Côte de Provence.

Bellamy se retourne subitement et hausse un sourcil vers la femme blonde de tout à l'heure, qui était au rayon des fruits. Elle s'approche de lui et prend la bouteille de sa main, la reposant sur l'étagère. Elle regarde autour d'elle et prend finalement un Côte de Provence, qu'elle place dans sa main.

\- C'est sans doute le meilleur de tout le marché, lui dit-elle. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Le niveau qualité-prix est excellent.

\- Merci… dit-il pour connaître son nom.

\- Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Bellamy.

Elle lui fait un sourire et part du rayon. Bellamy reste les yeux dans le vague, sans réagir. Il vient juste d'apprendre son nom mais il aimerait mieux la connaitre. Il ne sait pas d'où vient ce sentiment, c'est étrange.

Il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

 **Octavia B.** : « Prends aussi du ketchup s'il te plait ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu n'aimes pas le ketchup. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Je sais, mais le bébé semble en vouloir. »

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers le rayon mayonnaise-ketchup. Il sourit en voyant au loin Clarke essayer d'attraper de la moutarde tout en haut de l'étagère. Elle est sur la pointe des pieds et grogne depuis tout à l'heure, mais personne ne semble vouloir l'aider. Il s'approche doucement d'elle et prend le verre de moutarde qu'elle convoite depuis tout à l'heure. Elle sursaute, ce qui le fait légèrement rire. Il lui tend la moutarde.

\- C'est un gros inconvénient d'être petite, lui dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Je suis habitué, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma petite sœur m'envoie des fois des vidéos sur Snapchat d'elle en train d'essayer de fermer ses fenêtres. Elle est toujours obligée de prendre un balai à la fin. *

\- À ce point ? demande Clarke en riant. La pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Je la traine de naine, c'est tout.

Elle rit en prenant le pot de moutarde dans sa main. Elle s'apprête à lui parler mais il se retourne et repart de l'allée. Elle soupire en continuant à faire ses courses. Elle reprend simplement un paquet de pâtes et part vers les caisses. Elle trouve la caisse à moins de 10 articles et se fige en voyant Bellamy en train d'y attendre. Elle sourit et s'approche de lui. Elle se place derrière en se raclant la gorge. Il se retourne vers elle et hausse l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Je vais commencer à avoir peur, dit-il en souriant. Arrête de me suivre !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es attirant, dit-elle en posant ses courses derrière lui.

\- Et en plus tu es blagueuse ? Je devrais déjà me marier avec toi !

Elle rit en secouant la tête. Elle continue à étaler ses courses sur le tapis roulant alors qu'il regarde son visage. Elle est concentrée simplement pour faire ce genre de tâches, Bellamy trouve ça adorable. La caissière racle sa gorge alors qu'il reprend ses esprits et s'avance. Elle scanne ses articles un à un alors qu'il la regarde faire.

\- 23€99 s'il vous plait.

\- Vraiment ? demande Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas possible que ça dépasse 20€, je n'avais pas prévu de…

\- Je suis désolée, c'est le prix.

Il mord sa lèvre et regarde dans son portefeuille. Il n'avait prévu qu'un billet de 20€, il va falloir qu'il supprime un ou deux articles. Il s'apprête à en enlever mais Clarke lui tend soudainement un billet de 5€.

\- Oh, non, je ne…

\- Prends le, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me payeras un café pour me rembourser.

Il lâche un petit rire en prenant le billet qu'elle lui tend. Il paye ses courses et range ses articles dans des sacs tandis que Clarke règle elle aussi ses courses. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça mais il attend qu'elle ait finie. Lorsque c'est le cas, elle se tourne vers lui et lui dit où se trouve sa voiture.

\- La mienne n'est pas loin, je t'accompagne.

Elle hoche la tête et ils commencent à marcher tous les deux vers le parking. Clarke lui pose quelques questions sur Octavia auquel il répond immédiatement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de parler de sa petite sœur. Elle est toute sa vie, elle est la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il pose des questions à Clarke sur sa famille et elle lui répond naturellement. Il apprend le fait qu'elle ne semble pas aimer ses parents et qu'elle adorerait avoir un frère ou une sœur.

\- C'est ma voiture, dit-elle en montrant une petite voiture rouge.

\- Et c'est la mienne… répond-il en montrant la voiture bleue juste à côté.

Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'il plaque ses mains contre son visage, en riant lui aussi. Elle reprend son souffle au bout d'un moment et le regarde avec un sourire.

\- On était vraiment destinés à se croiser.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est destinés à prendre un café ensemble ? demande-t-il en souriant également.

\- Autant aller jusqu'au bout…

 _« Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser._

 _Où qu'ils soient._

 _Où qu'ils aillent._

 _Un jour, ils se rencontrent. »_

* * *

 **Hey ! Oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps… Ma licence de Lettres est bientôt terminée donc je vais recommencer à être régulière dans ma publication normalement !**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous lisez** **De A à Z** **donc je vous le répète ici : je vais dimanche à la convention The 100 à Paris ! Je suis vraiment toute excitée, j'espère vraiment que j'aurais l'occasion de prendre des photos avec Bob ! (suivez-moi sur Twitter pour voir si ce sera le cas ou non :** Carreyland **)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (ou deux semaines, si je prends du retard…) Bisous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	48. Chapitre 48 - Cadeau de remerciement

**#48** **Je vais chercher mon café à emporter et le nouveau serveur me le renverse dessus. Je suis prête à lui pardonner si j'ai son numéro de téléphone** **…** de GoodGame.

* * *

Clarke attend patiemment sur son canapé en regardant toutes les minutes sa montre. Raven lui a dit de la rejoindre au café d'en bas à 14h pile et Clarke aime désespérément être ponctuelle. Il lui reste dix petites minutes à tuer. Elle se balade dans son appartement en jouant avec son chat tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il fait extrêmement beau dehors, elle est contente d'avoir mis sa jolie robe blanche. Elle est contente de revoir le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Le mois de mai est l'un de ses mois préférés : il y a du soleil mais il ne fait pas chaud à en mourir. Il y a la température idéale.

Elle descend enfin de son appartement lorsqu'il est l'heure d'aller rejoindre Raven. Elle voit au loin le café dans lequel elles doivent se rejoindre. Elle entre dedans et s'approche du comptoir. Elle connait tous les serveurs normalement, elle a l'habitude d'y aller. Cependant, elle en voit un nouveau lui faire face. Elle se perd dans ses yeux noirs et ses taches de rousseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il en la tutoyant immédiatement.

C'est ce qu'elle aime le plus dans ce genre d'endroit. Les serveurs sont tous jeunes donc ils tutoient immédiatement leurs clients, pour les mettre encore plus à l'aise. Ce nouveau serveur a dû être prévenu sur le champ.

\- Tu es nouveau ici ? demande-t-elle à son tour en fronçant les sourcils. Tu remplaces Octavia ?

\- Oui, je suis son frère. Elle est malade donc je prends sa place cette semaine.

\- Oh, je vois… J'aimerais simplement un chocolat viennois, s'il te plait.

\- Pas de problème. Je le mets à quel nom ?

\- Clarke.

Il hoche la tête en lui souriant alors qu'elle continue à le regarder, impressionnée par son physique. Elle se ressaisit alors lorsque son téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Elle montre son portable d'un signe de la tête au serveur pour lui montrer qu'elle sort prendre l'appel. Il hoche la tête. Elle franchit la porte du café et répond.

\- Raven, je suis au café, dit-elle immédiatement. Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- J'ai eu un empêchement à cause de Jasper, je suis désolée.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? soupire Clarke. Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Clarke !

\- Bon, laisse tomber. On se verra une autre fois.

Elle raccroche en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Bien-sûr qu'elle est heureuse de la relation amoureuse entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Cependant, elle espère vraiment que Raven avait un réel empêchement. Elle en a marre de tenir la chandelle auprès de ses amis, ça commence à être pesant.

Elle se tourne pour rentrer de nouveau dans le café mais elle heurte le torse du serveur de tout à l'heure. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide chaud éclabousse entièrement sur sa robe blanche. Elle ouvre grand la bouche en regardant l'homme devant elle.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! s'exclame-t-il. J'allais t'apporter ton chocolat et… je suis navré !

Il lâche le gobelet par terre et prend l'une des serviettes qui était dans sa main. Il frotte de haut en bas la robe de Clarke alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux. Il est actuellement en train de frotter vigoureusement sa poitrine et il ne s'en rend toujours pas compte. Elle racle finalement sa gorge alors qu'il se fige, sa serviette sur l'un de ses seins. Il la retire rapidement et commence à rougir. Clarke commence à rire.

\- Je viens de ruiner ta robe, dit-il en secouant la tête. Est-ce que je peux me racheter ? Tu veux peut-être un cookie gratuit, ou encore…

\- Ton numéro de téléphone ?

Il la regarde en haussant l'un de ses sourcils alors que c'est au tour de Clarke de rougir. Elle racle sa gorge en secouant la tête, comme si elle venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Je vais juste retourner chez moi et aller me changer, ça va aller.

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème ! dit-il en souriant. Je finis le travail vers 18 heures, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'attendre ?

\- Oh, je… oui, d'accord.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

Elle sourit et lui dit une nouvelle fois son prénom, en serrant sa main. Elle se retourne avant de pouvoir rougir encore plus et reprend le chemin jusqu'à chez elle. Elle essaye d'éviter les regards curieux des passants mais c'est presque impossible. Elle rentre chez elle rapidement et file dans sa chambre pour retirer sa robe. Elle enfile un jean et cherche dans son armoire pour un joli haut. Elle opte pour un débardeur orange, qui fait très été. Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il passe. Elle s'étale devant la télévision pour passer l'heure. Elle se connecte sur Facebook avec son portable et sourit en voyant la tonne de messages dans son groupe d'amis.

 **Jasper** : Je crois que je suis le plus grand boulet du monde.

 **Monty** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

 **Jasper** : J'ai inondé l'appartement de Raven… par accident, bien-sûr…

 **Raven** : Résultat j'ai dû annuler avec Clarke.

 **Monty** : Clarke est une adulte, elle s'en remettra… je pense…

 **Clarke** : Je vais m'en remettre, surtout que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au café. Le frère d'Octavia la remplace pendant une semaine.

Elle change de chaine alors que ses amis commencent à lui poser des questions sur Bellamy. Elle répond tranquillement, en levant les yeux au ciel la plupart du temps devant les conneries que peuvent dire Monty et Jasper.

 **Jasper** : Clarke

 **Monty** : Est

 **Jasper** : Amoureuse

 **Monty** : De

 **Jasper** : Bellamy !

 **Raven** : Combien de temps est-ce qu'il a fallu pour vous synchroniser les gars ?

Clarke rit devant son téléphone et met un autre film sur sa télévision. Elle regarde le temps défiler mais pas assez vite à son gout. Elle aimerait déjà qu'il soit 18 heures. Elle est pressée de voir si Bellamy est quelqu'un avec qui elle aimerait passer du temps ou non. C'est la première fois qu'elle compte aller prendre un café avec un parfait inconnu. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être angoissée ou heureuse.

Elle se donne du courage alors qu'il est l'heure pour elle de partir. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour leur redonner une forme et sort de son appartement. Elle prend tout son temps jusqu'à arriver au café. Bellamy lui fait un grand sourire dès qu'il la voit. Elle s'approche du comptoir.

\- Un chocolat viennois, pour me racheter ? demande-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et un cookie, bien évidemment.

Il rit et lui sert son cookie. Il commence à lui préparer son chocolat alors qu'elle le regarde faire. Elle a toujours aimé voir des personnes préparer des boissons ou des repas pour les autres. C'est intéressant.

Bellamy place son chocolat chaud devant elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

\- Ma collègue m'a laissé tomber donc je ne peux pas aller m'assoir dans un coin du café avec toi, lui dit-il avec un regard d'excuse. Mais je peux mettre une chaise au comptoir pour toi. Tu me distrairas quand il n'y aura pas de clients.

\- Ça marche, dit-elle en riant.

Il s'exécute en mettant une chaise pour elle devant lui. Clarke sourit en goutant le chocolat chaud qu'elle aime tant. Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il nettoie le comptoir avec précaution. Il s'arrête finalement devant elle.

\- Alors, c'est bon ? demande-t-il.

\- Il est même meilleur que celui d'Octavia, répond-elle. Mais il ne faut pas que tu lui dises, autrement elle risque de me tuer.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas faire, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en riant. J'imagine que tu es la Clarke dont elle me parle très souvent…

\- Elle parle de moi ?

Bellamy acquiesce alors qu'elle commence à rire. Il lui raconte toutes les fois où Octavia a qualifié Clarke de « femme parfaite » pour lui. Il lui dit à quel point Octavia l'a harcelé pour pouvoir la rencontrer.

\- C'est chose faite maintenant, dit-il en souriant. J'ai rencontré la fameuse princesse du café.

\- Princesse ?

Il rit en haussant les épaules. Ils commencent tous les deux à parler de leurs vies respectives, en étant de temps en temps interrompus par des nouveaux clients. Clarke lui parle de ses études en fac d'histoire alors qu'il lui parle de ses études d'anglais. Elle est fascinée par lui, par sa façon de parler, sa façon de sourire. Elle est hypnotisée par son regard. Elle ne voit pas le temps passer lorsqu'elle est avec lui. Elle se rend compte qu'il fait nuit au bout de plusieurs heures.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demande-t-elle.

\- Un peu plus de… 21 heures, répond-il. Je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer, je suis désolé. Je devais fermer le café il y a déjà une heure.

\- On a qu'à aller manger quelque part ? propose-t-elle. Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

\- Bien-sûr, c'est une bonne idée. Pizzeria ?

Elle accepte et se lève de son tabouret. Elle aide Bellamy à fermer le café et ils déambulent dans les rues côte à côte, en parlant encore et toujours d'eux. Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas en début de journée.

Ils prennent deux pizzas à emporter et les mangent dans l'appartement de Clarke. Elle met en fond un film à la télévision et lui tend une bière.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas un psychopathe, lui dit-elle. C'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un d'inconnu chez moi.

\- Et peut-être la dernière fois, si je décide de te tuer.

Elle bouscule son épaule alors qu'il éclate de rire, en lui tirant la langue. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé et mangent en citant les répliques du film Shrek. Clarke aurait pu mettre autre chose qu'un dessin animé mais c'est l'un de ses préférés. L'histoire d'amour est adorable. Bellamy se moque d'elle dès qu'elle pousse un soupir devant les gestes tendres de Shrek envers la princesse.

\- Ne te moque pas ! lui dit-elle.

\- Pas du tout, je n'oserai pas, dit-il en continuant à rire.

\- Chut !

Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il continue à rire et à l'imiter. Elle prend un coussin sur le côté et le frappe avec mais ça ne marche toujours pas. Elle prend finalement son visage entre ses mains et colle son front au sien, sa bouche près de la sienne. Il s'arrête immédiatement de rire et pose instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sourit.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, dit-elle en riant. Je peux arrêter ton rire en une seconde.

\- Mais si tu ne fais rien je peux le reprendre.

Elle sourit et l'attire contre ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de faire ça depuis le début mais elle n'osait pas aller trop loin. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sent la façon donc il enfonce ses doigts dans ses cotes en répondant à son baiser, il ne semble pas du tout contre. Elle bouscule et fait passer ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ses jambes en continuant à l'embrasser. Il caresse son dos alors qu'elle sépare légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire ça avec n'importe qui, c'est compris ? dit-elle en haletant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui saute sur le premier venu.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, dit-il entre plusieurs baisers. Et je ne suis pas le premier venu.

\- Ah oui ? dit-elle en arrêtant ses baisers. Qui est-ce que tu es alors ?

\- Bellamy.

Elle rit en le frappant alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle se penche de nouveau pour l'embrasser et soupire dans le baiser. Elle se sent extrêmement bien dans ses bras, ça lui fait du bien. Bellamy semble vraiment être quelqu'un de sérieux.

\- Ta sœur va être tellement heureuse, dit-elle alors qu'il embrasse son cou.

\- Il faudrait qu'on lui tende un piège, murmure-t-il. Il faut qu'elle soit surprise.

\- Aucun problème.

Elle pousse ses hanches en avant quand il commence à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Elle reprend l'assaut de ses lèvres et sourit.

 **[…]**

Bellamy remonte ses manches et entre dans le café. Il sourit automatiquement dès qu'il voit sa petite sœur derrière le comptoir. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vue, il est heureux de revoir son joli visage. Dès qu'elle le voit, elle tend ses bras vers lui, ce qui le fait rire. Il lui fait un léger câlin par-dessus le comptoir et embrasse sa tempe.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, lui dit-elle. Justement, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La fille dont je te parle tout le temps, Clarke. Elle est ici, dit-elle en lui montrant la blonde dans le coin du café.

\- Octavia...

\- Je te demande juste d'aller te présenter, c'est tout ! Parle lui cinq minutes et revient tout me dire.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et accepte la proposition de sa petite sœur. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il part. Il sent ses yeux derrière sa nuque et ça le fait rire. Clarke l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et commence à sourire. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke passe son bras autour de sa nuque et se lève, en continuant à l'embrasser. Bellamy se sépare finalement pour rire contre sa joue.

\- Ta sœur nous regarde comme si on était des extraterrestres, lui dit-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit sur nous.

\- Oh… Je crois qu'elle va faire une syncope.

Ils rient tous les deux en entrelaçant leurs mains. Octavia accourt vers eux et pousse violemment Bellamy. Elle croise les bras et les regarde un à un.

\- On m'explique ?

\- Clarke et moi sommes en couple depuis trois semaines, lui dit-il. Je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir.

\- Bien-sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! Mais comment ça s'est fait ?

\- Quand je t'ai remplacé. Tu avais raison, elle est tout ce que j'aime.

Clarke sourit en posant son menton sur son épaule. Il la regarde rapidement et embrasse lentement son front, devant le regard attendrit d'Octavia. Cette dernière continue à les regarder en croisant les bras. Bellamy soupire et se tourne vers elle.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- J'aimerais que tu répètes après moi : « Tu avais raison à propos de Clarke. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début. »

\- Je ne le répéterai jamais, Octavia.

\- J'attends.

Il soupire alors que Clarke lève les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il murmure la phrase jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia soit satisfaite et les laisse tranquille. Clarke passe ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonce son visage dans son cou. Bellamy resserre son emprise sur elle et positionne son visage dans ses cheveux. Ouais, il aurait dû écouter Octavia depuis le début. Elle avait raison.

* * *

 **Plus de deux semaines de retard, c'est une première pour moi ! Je viens de terminer les partiels donc normalement les publications vont recommencer à être normales, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour !**

 **Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres. Si votre idée d'OS n'est toujours pas arrivée, ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai actuellement une trentaine d'idées de votre part donc c'est un peu compliqué de tout gérer.**

 **En tout cas continuez à m'envoyez des reviews si ma fiction vous plait (oui, parce que j'en reçois très peu, genre 4 par chapitres, ce qui me décourage très souvent...). Est-ce que l'idée vous plait toujours autant ?** **Bisous à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	49. Chapitre 49 - À l'accueil

**#49** **Les trois fois où Bellamy et Clarke se sont croisés dans un magasin…** de Vanille

* * *

 **« La famille de la petite Octavia est attendue à l'accueil du magasin** »

Octavia garde sa main dans celle de Bellamy et soupire alors qu'ils se baladent dans les rayons du supermarché. Elle a toujours détesté faire les courses, à part quand ils sont dans le rayon des jouets. Bellamy lâche sa main pour mettre quelques ingrédients dans son panier. Il reste planté devant les différentes sortes de pâtes. Il ne sait pas vraiment quelles sont les meilleures. Octavia a toujours aimé les papillons, mais lui a toujours préféré les macaronis. C'est toujours le plus grand dilemme à la maison.

\- Octavia, tu veux prendre lesquelles ? demande-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement. Il soupire en tournant sa tête vers elle et son sang quitte son visage lorsqu'il voit qu'elle n'est pas là. Il regarde des deux côtés du rayon mais ne la trouve pas. Il commence à vagabonder partout sans aucun succès. Il sent son cœur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. C'est la première fois qu'il la perd dans un supermarché, c'est impossible. Elle n'a que 7 ans. Il demande à toutes les personnes qu'il croise où est-ce qu'elle peut être mais personne ne le sait. Il entend alors une annonce dans le haut-parleur.

« La famille de la petite Octavia est attendue à l'accueil du magasin »

Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement dans tout le magasin. Il déambule dans tous les rayons jusqu'à trouver l'accueil. Octavia l'aperçoit directement et court vers lui. Elle encercle sa taille de ses bras. Il se penche vers elle en embrassant son front.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit de rester à mes côtés quand on faisait les courses, lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je le sais, je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai pas. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé Clarke sur le chemin. Elle m'a aidé à trouver l'accueil.

\- Qui est Clarke ?

Sa petite sœur pointe une femme du doigt alors qu'il la regarde de haut en bas. Petite, blonde, yeux bleus. Grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre. Très jolie. Il s'avance vers elle et tend sa main droite.

\- Je suis Bellamy, lui dit-il. Merci d'avoir aidé ma petite sœur à ne pas se perdre.

\- Je suis contente de l'avoir trouvée, répond-elle en serrant sa main. Elle n'a pas une seule fois paniqué en tout cas, vous devriez être fier d'elle.

\- Je le suis déjà tous les jours, dit-il en regardant tendrement sa petite sœur.

Clarke sourit légèrement en voyant le regard que Bellamy fait à Octavia. Elle a toujours rêvé avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur qui puisse la protéger à tout moment. Elle racle sa gorge alors qu'il lève rapidement la tête et la regarde. Elle lui fait un sourire en lui disant qu'elle devrait y aller mais Octavia se précipite vers elle en enlaçant sa taille.

\- Clarke, tu peux rester avec nous s'il te plait ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Bellamy peut te payer un café juste à côté.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas parler en son nom, répond Clarke en riant.

\- Non, elle a raison, répond Bellamy alors qu'elle le regarde. Pour te remercier, en tout cas. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

Clarke laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage de Bellamy quelques secondes. Oh non, ça ne va absolument pas la déranger de passer du temps avec lui. Elle sourit légèrement et hoche la tête, alors qu'Octavia resserre ses bras sur sa taille.

\- Super, répond Bellamy avec un grand sourire. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à finir les courses en plus.

\- Ou je pourrais seulement t'attendre à la sortie du magasin…

\- Oh non, princesse. Viens partager ma souffrance.

Elle rit et le suit le long des rangées, tout en tenant la main d'Octavia. Bellamy lui explique comment regarder pour les prix les plus bas tout en ayant une bonne qualité de produit. Elle écoute ce qu'il lui dit tout en lui posant des questions. Il semble expert en courses, apparemment. Elle lui demande comment c'est possible alors qu'il hausse les épaules en lui expliquant brièvement son enfance et le fait qu'il ait dû élever Octavia. Ils s'approchent des caisses et déposent les courses sur le tapis roulant.

\- Depuis que je ne vis plus avec mes parents je suis un peu perdue, lui explique Clarke en attendant de passer à la caisse. Ils faisaient tout le temps les courses pour moi, je ne venais jamais avec eux.

\- Je n'imagine pas tes premières courses alors, dit-il en riant.

\- C'était catastrophique. J'ai passé trois heures dans les rayons pour seulement vingt articles. Je regardais les panneaux en haut mais ils n'aidaient pas réellement.

Bellamy éclate de rire alors qu'elle frappe gentiment son épaule. Il fait semblant d'avoir mal, ce qui la fait beaucoup rire. Elle n'avait pas eu de réelles discussions comme ça depuis longtemps. Raven est occupée en ce moment, elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de la voir cette semaine.

Bellamy règle ses courses alors qu'elle attend avec Octavia, les courses rangées dans un sac. Ils sortent du magasin tout en parlant et entrent dans le café le plus proche. Bellamy paye sa boisson alors qu'elle essaye de négocier avec lui. Il lève les yeux au ciel et paye pour tout le monde. Ils s'assoient à une table en terrasse. Ils commencent à parler naturellement de leurs vies respectives, alors qu'Octavia boit son chocolat chaud.

\- Et toi Octavia, demande Clarke en se tournant vers elle. Comment est-ce que ça se passe l'école ?

\- Très bien. J'ai plein d'amis qui m'aiment bien donc je trouve ça cool. J'ai aussi un petit copain.

Bellamy s'étrangle avec son café et commence à tousser alors que Clarke rit. Elle tape son dos et, lorsqu'il commence à se calmer, le frotte doucement. Elle retire finalement sa main lorsqu'il tourne sa tête vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Elle rougit doucement. Bellamy se tourne vers sa petite sœur.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit copain, O'.

\- Mais Atom il dit qu'on a le droit d'être amoureux et que c'est normal, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

\- Il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec cet Atom… grommelle Bellamy dans sa barbe.

Clarke rit en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Octavia. Elle détourne le sujet de conversation avec succès, ce qui fait sourire Octavia. Ils continuent à parler jusqu'à ce que Clarke doive partir.

\- J'espère qu'on se croisera à nouveau, lui dit Bellamy tout en lui faisant la bise.

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle. On fera nos courses ensemble.

Ils rient tous les deux. Octavia saute dans ses bras et lui fait un long câlin. Clarke plante un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui dit au revoir.

 **[…]**

« **J'étais trop petite pour attraper le paquet de tampons en haut du rayon alors j'ai dû me résoudre à demander à la seule personne qui passait par là… »**

Clarke met ses mains sur ses hanches et regarde tout en haut de l'étagère, là où sont ses tampons favoris. Elle souffle doucement. Elle sait très bien que, même sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre. Elle regarde les produits en dessous et essaye de trouver un équivalent, sans grand succès. Elle tourne la tête sur les côtés et plisse les yeux quand elle voit un homme au loin, devant les dentifrices. Elle l'observe quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle et commence à lui sourire. Il s'approche d'elle.

\- Clarke, c'est ça ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en souriant en retour. Comment tu vas ? Et Octavia ?

\- On va bien, merci beaucoup. Je suis content de te croiser. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de te demander ton numéro de téléphone la dernière fois…

Clarke sourit alors qu'il se gratte doucement la nuque, les joues commençant dangereusement à rougir. Elle s'approche de lui et met sa main dans sa poche, subtilisant son téléphone. Il la regarde faire alors qu'elle inscrit son numéro. Elle lui tend en souriant.

\- Invite-moi dans un café, un de ces jours, dit-elle.

\- Aucun problème.

Il commence à partir alors qu'elle réfléchit deux secondes. Puisqu'il n'y a plus personne dans le rayon, elle va être obligée de le faire. Elle se tourne et appelle son nom. Il se retourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approche.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça va être la chose la plus gênante au monde, surtout devant quelqu'un qui me plait énormément… dit-elle dans sa barbe alors qu'il commence à rire. J'aurais besoin d'un objet situé tout en haut de l'étagère.

Il regarde en haut alors qu'elle lui montre la boite de tampons dont elle a besoin. Il rit alors qu'elle regarde le sol, sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer. Elle ne le regarde même pas alors qu'il attrape ce dont elle a besoin et lui tend. Elle le remercie doucement alors qu'il lui sourit. Il se penche vers elle et embrasse sa joue. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et tourne les talons, alors qu'elle reste en plein milieu de l'allée, choquée par son geste.

\- Au fait, dit-il soudainement en la regardant une dernière fois. Tu me plais beaucoup, toi aussi.

Clarke écarquille les yeux et le regarde partir. Il vient de lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. C'est le plus beau jour de toute sa vie, alors qu'elle est devant le rayon des tampons. Tout est normal.

 **[…]**

 **« - Rouge à lèvres, tenue à toute épreuve. Tu en penses quoi Raven ?**

 **\- Et bien, si tu veux être sûre à 100%, mets-en, trouve un beau mec, embrasse-le langoureusement. Tu auras ta réponse »**

Clarke cherche parmi toutes les allées à la recherche de Raven. Elle savait que cette dernière allait laisser tomber les courses pour aller dans le rayon beauté. Elle commence à la connaitre. Elle la trouve alors qu'elle est devant les mascaras et les rouges à lèvres. Clarke se met à côté d'elle en grognant. Raven lui met un rouge à lèvre devant le nez et lui dit de l'essayer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je l'ai chez moi, répond Clarke. Il tient vraiment bien.

\- Je ne te crois plus depuis la fois où tu m'as conseillé un mascara complètement bidon.

\- Comment ça tu ne me crois pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'une preuve quand même ?

\- Oh que si. Tu me dois un pari, je te signale.

Clarke grogne de nouveau en entendant la phrase de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû jouer au poker avec elle sans aucun argent. Elles mettaient juste des paris en jeu et c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu mets ce rouge à lèvre rouge.

Raven lui tend le cosmétique. Clarke hausse les épaules et le fait tout en se regardant dans le petit miroir en face d'elle. Le rouge à lèvres lui va bien lorsqu'elle a les cheveux attaché. Elle l'a récemment remarqué, étrangement. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Raven et croise les bras en haussant les épaules.

\- Maintenant, je vais choisir quelqu'un au hasard et tu vas devoir l'embrasser langoureusement. À ce moment-là, on verra si le rouge à lèvres est résistant ou non.

\- RAVEN ! crie Clarke. Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- Je vais en choisir un à ton gout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Celui-là, là-bas !

Clarke se tourne et regarde l'homme que Raven lui désigne. Elle écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche quand elle voit Bellamy, au loin. Il est en train de marcher vers le rayon beauté mais ne la voit toujours pas. Elle se retourne rapidement vers Raven en secouant la tête.

\- C'est le Bellamy dont je t'ai parlé !

\- Celui avec lequel tu as des rendez-vous ?

Bellamy et Clarke se sont revus deux fois en dehors des magasins. Ils ont déjà pris une fois un café ensemble et une autre fois fait un cinéma. Il lui plait énormément et elle sait très bien qu'elle lui plait aussi. Cependant, aucun des deux n'a fait le premier pas pour l'instant. Elle attend que ce soit lui, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de forcer les choses. Elle ne peut pas faire le premier pas, quand même ?

\- Je ne peux pas le faire…

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclame Raven. C'est ton occasion de tenter ta chance avec lui ! Il te plait, fonce !

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy en poussant un soupir. C'est vrai que, s'il la repousse, elle n'aura qu'à dire que c'était un pari et qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas envie qu'il la repousse… Ce serait au-dessus de ses forces d'endurer ça. Elle est déjà trop attachée à lui.

Elle se donne du courage une bonne fois pour toute et s'approche de lui. Elle lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Il se tourne vers elle et lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Clarke ! Comment tu vas ? demande-t-il.

\- Bien, répond-elle rapidement. Écoute, je vais faire quelque chose mais il ne faut pas que tu sois surpris, d'accord ?

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne compte pas faire durer le baiser mais elle sent ses bras se nouer dans son dos. Elle soupire de plaisir contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il lui rend avec fougue. Elle sourit alors que leur baiser ralentit. Elle se sépare doucement de lui et commence à rire en voyant toutes les traces de rouge à lèvre autour de sa bouche. Elle essaye de les effacer avec son pouce.

\- En quel honneur ? demande-t-il, encore essoufflé.

Elle pourrait lui dire que c'était un pari mais elle n'en a pas envie. C'était plus que ça. Elle voulait le faire depuis très longtemps. Elle hausse finalement les épaules en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- J'en avais envie.

Il sourit comme elle et se penche de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Raven sourit derrière eux en croisant les bras. Finalement, elle a eu raison de proposer ce pari.

 **[…]**

 **BONUS : « Je voulais savoir quel poivre acheter donc je les ai tous reniflé dans ce putain de magasin mais oups je n'arrête pas d'éternuer, je crois que je suis en train de mourir sur le sol. »**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça. C'est juste qu'Octavia lui a fait la remarque que le poivre était moins fort que d'habitude, et ça l'a perturbé. Alors il est entré dans le magasin et il les a tous senti. Un à un. Chaque marque. Du poivre blanc, du poivre gris, du poivre noir. Du poivre moulu, du poivre en grain. Il les a tous reniflé. Et maintenant il est accroupi en plein milieu de l'allée, le nez qui pique et les yeux complètement rouges.

\- Bellamy ?

Il lève rapidement la tête et voit sa petite amie devant lui. Il se relève, tout en ayant mal partout. Il éternue une fois mais essaye de faire comme s'il n'avait rien.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Juste un rhume.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il tourne la tête et commence plusieurs fois à éternuer sur son manteau. Clarke commence à rire alors qu'il tourne de nouveau ses yeux vers elle, des larmes ayant déjà débordées de ses yeux.

\- J'ai reniflé tous les poivres qu'il y avait.

\- Tu as… Quoi ?

Elle commence à rire alors qu'il croise les bras. Il essaye de faire le dur mais il continue à éternuer comme un vulgaire chiot malade. Clarke arrête de rire et le regarde affectueusement. Elle allonge son bras et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux et la laisse faire. Elle l'apaise.

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais ! rétorque-t-elle. Tu es enfant, mais je t'aime quand même.

Il soupire alors qu'elle lui sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il aimerait approfondir leur baiser mais il s'éloigne d'un seul coup et éternue violemment sur le sol. Toute l'allée le regarde alors qu'il s'excuse, le visage baigné de l'arme.

\- On va peut-être aller à l'hôpital, voir si tu n'as pas trop avalé de poivre, dit-elle en commençant à rire.

Elle le tire par la main alors qu'il la suit, le pas penaud et l'air boudeur. Clarke le regarde et embrasse affectueusement sa joue. Elle n'en a pas fini avec lui, ça c'est clair.

 _(Il a arrêté d'éternuer deux jours après mais a eu une infection nasale… Heureusement que Clarke était là pour prendre soin de lui)_

 _(Ils ont commencé à faire leurs courses tous les deux lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble)_

* * *

 **Hello la populace !**

 **Merci à tous pour tous vos petits mots d'encouragement ! C'est vrai que j'avais eu une petite baisse de morale en voyant le peu de retours sur cette fiction mais ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour moi ! Et nous voilà aujourd'hui avec un OS de** Vanille **! Alors, techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment d'elle. Enfin si. Je vous explique. Elle m'avait proposé ces trois idées APPAREMMENT mais j'ai décidé de leur trouver un thème commun (le supermarché) et je les ai réunis. J'espère que vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée. Comme ça le chapitre a une taille assez correcte et n'est pas trop court ! Je risque de faire ça plus souvent, ça vous fera des chapitres un peu plus long à lire ! Allez, bisou à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	50. Chapitre 50 - Chauffeur de taxi

**#50 Clarke tombe sous le charme du très beau chauffeur de taxi. Elle va tout faire pour essayer de le revoir** de GinyM et Audreyyy2.

* * *

Clarke sort rapidement de chez elle. Elle ne pensait pas que le bureau allait l'appeler et lui dire de venir un jour de repos. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Maintenant, il fait qu'elle attrape immédiatement un taxi et c'est très dur de faire ça sans avoir appelé au préalable. Il faut qu'elle essaye, sinon elle risque d'être virée. Elle débouche dans la rue et s'arrête sur le trottoir. Il y a pas mal de taxis dans sa ville mais il faut qu'ils soient assez proches pour voir son bras tendu. Elle fait signe à un taxi mais elle remarque qu'il est plein. Elle en voit un deuxième qui lui fait un signe négatif de la tête. Elle soupire en regardant sa montre. Elle en voit un qui est garé sur le côté et qui semble attendre quelqu'un… Elle sait que c'est mal mais elle n'a plus le choix. Il faut qu'elle aille au travail.

Elle se précipite vers lui et penche sa tête vers la vitre baissé. Le chauffeur sursaute en la voyant et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais elle lui coupe immédiatement la parole.

\- Écoutez, il faut absolument que j'aille au travail, autrement je vais me faire renvoyer. Vous devez absolument m'aider.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible, répond-il en s'excusant. Je suis là parce que quelqu'un m'a appelé. Vous auriez dû faire la même chose et…

\- Je vous paye le trajet en double, dit-elle rapidement. Vous aurez beaucoup plus d'argent. Ça marche ?

Il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle continue à patienter. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre donc elle ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture et s'installe. Elle sait qu'il va répondre oui. Elle sort son portefeuille et lui tend les premiers billets. Il semble débattre avec sa conscience quelques secondes et, finalement, prend l'argent dans sa main.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas et démarre la voiture. Elle s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans son siège et commence enfin à se détendre. Elle en profite pour détailler un peu plus son chauffeur. Il est vraiment mignon, quand elle prend le temps de le regarder. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle est désolée d'avoir fait ça, il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur elle. Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de tyrannique.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, lui dit-elle alors qu'il la regarde à travers le rétroviseur. C'était vraiment irrespectueux.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- C'est juste que… J'ai vraiment besoin de mon travail. Si j'arrive en retard, ils risquent de me renvoyer. Et ce n'est surtout pas ce que je cherche, puisque je viens juste de sortir de la fac.

\- Je comprends, répond-il rapidement. Si j'étais dans votre cas j'aurais fait la même chose. C'est mon travail de conduire des gens d'un point A à un point B. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle hoche la tête et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège. La voix du chauffeur est grave et suave, elle pourrait presque l'endormir. Clarke scrute le tableau de bord et trouve son badge. Il s'appelle Bellamy Blake et a 25 ans. Peut-être tout droit sorti de la fac, lui aussi. Clarke regarde au-delà la fenêtre. Elle a un peu plus de 20 minutes de trajet pour arriver jusqu'à son travail.

\- Où est-ce que tu travailles ? demande finalement le chauffeur.

\- Je suis bête, je ne t'ai même pas donné l'adresse ! Je travaille à l'école primaire Paul Gernez.

\- Je sais très bien le chemin, dit-il en souriant. C'est là où j'allais quand j'étais petit.

\- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! Tu devais être dans une classe supérieure à la mienne.

\- Donc tu as dû tomber avec ma petite sœur. Elle a 23 ans. Elle s'appelle Octavia Blake.

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que ce nom lui dit grandement quelque chose. Elle se rappelle une petite fille avec une longue tresse brune dans le dos. Elle se rappelle du fait qu'elle était timide… Mais elle parlait de temps en temps avec elle. C'était très sympathique. Si Clarke avait su qu'elle allait avoir un frère aussi beau, peut-être qu'elle serait immédiatement devenue sa meilleure amie…

\- Je me rappelle d'elle. Tu lui diras qu'elle a le bonjour de Clarke Griffin. Elle se souviendra peut-être de moi.

\- Je lui demanderai quand je la verrais, répond-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke lui demande des nouvelles d'Octavia alors qu'il lui raconte ce qu'elle est devenue. Apparemment elle travaille chez un fleuriste et elle adore son travail. Elle habite chez son petit ami depuis un peu plus d'un an. Lorsque Bellamy lui dit le nom de Lincoln, Clarke écarquille les yeux. Elle se rappelle de quelqu'un dans leur classe qui était tout le temps avec Octavia. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait rencontrer son âme sœur dans son école primaire…

\- Assez parlé de ma sœur, dit finalement Bellamy. Parle-moi de toi. Elle sera contente d'avoir des nouvelles.

\- Eh bien, je suis allée à la fac en sciences de l'éducation. J'ai fini il y a un peu plus d'un an mes cours. Pour l'instant je travaille en tant qu'assistante dans une école primaire. D'ici plusieurs mois, je pourrais enfin être enseignante.

\- Tu as toujours aimé travailler avec des enfants ?

\- C'est ma vocation, acquiesce-t-elle. J'ai toujours aimé le contact avec eux, c'était comme une évidence pour moi.

Il hoche la tête en souriant. Clarke essaye de penser à plusieurs questions mais une seule lui vient réellement à l'esprit, et ça concerne son travail. Elle vient de lui parler du sien donc elle a le droit, pas vrai ?

\- Et toi ? demande-t-elle finalement. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé chauffeur de taxi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma vocation, je t'assure. Je fais ce métier en attendant d'en trouver un plus convenable dans ma branche. J'ai fait des études d'histoire et j'aimerais être archéologue… Mais les places coutent chères. Je dois travailler une bonne année en tant que chauffeur si je veux pouvoir me payer mon école. Il faut savoir être patient pour exercer le métier de ses rêves.

Elle sourit doucement à l'arrière de la voiture. Il a raison, elle a dû être patiente elle aussi. Il a raison de prendre son temps et d'essayer de se faire de l'argent avant de commencer toute carrière professionnelle.

Bellamy tourne le volant et Clarke voit au loin l'école primaire. Le temps est réellement passé vite en sa compagnie. Il se gare juste devant alors qu'elle cherche dans son porte-monnaie. Elle lui tend l'argent restant avec un pourboire. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne prends pas les pourboires normalement.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu le gardes. Tu mettras ça de côté pour ton école d'architecture.

Il attend quelques secondes et, finalement, prend l'argent dans sa main. Il lui fait un sourire éclatant alors qu'elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers l'école. Elle va tout faire pour le revoir. Elle ne sait pas comment est-ce qu'elle va faire, mais elle va le revoir.

 **[…]**

Un taxi s'arrête juste en face de Clarke. Celle-ci s'abaisse au niveau de la vitre et pousse un long soupir en secouant la tête.

\- Désolée monsieur, dit-elle. Je me suis trompée, je ne voulais pas faire de signes.

Le chauffeur fronce les sourcils et redémarre la voiture sans même lui dire au revoir. Clarke croise les bras. Cela fait 20 minutes qu'elle est là, et cela fait quatre taxis qu'elle reconduit. Oui, c'est complément dingue d'attendre seulement Bellamy. Elle le sait très bien. Mais elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle voit un taxi au loin et lève le bras. Elle commence à être désespérée par ce petit jeu. Elle attend que le taxi s'arrête en face d'elle et elle se baisse. Elle pousse un soupir, mais cette fois ci de soulagement. Elle vient de tomber sur Bellamy.

\- Clarke, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en la regardant. Tu peux monter.

Elle hoche la tête et ouvre la portière de la voiture. Elle retrouve l'odeur de la dernière fois, une odeur de menthe et de cuir neuf. Elle s'installe un peu plus confortablement en redonnant son adresse à Bellamy.

\- Tu viens de finir d'enseigner à ta classe ?

\- Oui, je suis épuisée, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ces gamins sont insupportables le vendredi soir. Ils veulent simplement être en weekend donc ils sont vraiment turbulents. Je suis contente de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu es ma dernière cliente aujourd'hui, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. C'est la première fois que je m'accorde une pause pour partir un peu plus tôt en weekend.

\- Tu as des projets pour ce soir ?

Elle sait que c'est beaucoup trop rapide pour lui demande quelque chose comme ça, mais il a l'air réellement fatigué. Peut-être qu'un diner lui ferait un grand bien. Ou peut-être qu'il a simplement envie de dormir…

\- Rien en particulier, répond-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. J'allais t'inviter quelque part.

Il hoche ses épaules dans un geste de nonchalance en lui accordant un léger sourire. Clarke commence à sentir de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire la démarche lui-même. Elle lui sourit.

\- En fait, j'allais moi-même te proposer de diner chez moi. Je voyais que tu avais l'air fatigué donc comme ça tu n'as pas à faire à manger. Ça te tente ?

\- Bien-sûr, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Au moins je sais où tu habites.

Elle rit. Il lui dit de passer sur le siège avant à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Ses cuisses frôlent son bras mais elle se dépêche de s'assoir sur le siège passager. Ils commencent à parler naturellement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà très longtemps. Clarke en apprend un peu plus sur ses habitudes et elle rit lorsqu'il lui raconte quelques anecdotes avec Octavia.

Ils arrivent en bas de son immeuble. Bellamy se gare sur le côté et la regarde.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Viens.

Il hoche la tête et ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture. Clarke tape le code de l'entrée et Bellamy la suite en regardant le hall de son immeuble. Clarke se dirige vers l'une des portes sur le côté et l'ouvre rapidement. Il entre chez elle et regarde autour de lui. Cet endroit semble petit mais confortable.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais cuisiner, dit-elle en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je peux t'aider, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

Ils décident au bout de quelques secondes d'un plat et commencent tous les deux à travailler, avec un peu de musique en fond. Ils plaisantent sur de nombreux sujets, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune gêne entre eux. Clarke le laisse finalement cuisiner seul, puisqu'il semble être à l'aise avec ça. Elle le regarde en souriant alors qu'il raconte son voyage en Italie il y a quelques années. Il touille la sauce tout en parlant, avec des yeux remplis de passion.

Elle pourrait s'imaginer très bien avec lui, à le regarder cuisiner lorsqu'elle rentre du travail.

\- Clarke, tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je… Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

Il hausse les épaules et continue son récit alors que Clarke commence à mettre la table. Elle espère qu'il lui donnera plusieurs rendez-vous après cette soirée. Elle ne compte pas encore le lâcher.

 _(Ils sont ressortis deux fois ensemble avant qu'il se décide à l'embrasser pour la première fois)_

 _(Octavia s'est souvenue de Clarke lorsqu'il lui a présenté, deux mois après. Elles sont rapidement redevenues amies)_

* * *

 **Hello ! Pour une fois que je publie assez tôt un NDB, c'est tellement rare...**

 **On arrive enfin au dernier chapitre de cette fiction... NON JE DÉCONNE ! Allez, avouez-le, vous avez eu peur... Bref. J'ai hésité m'arrêter au 50ème chapitre mais vous m'avez encore donné plein d'idées donc je me dois de les faire ! (même si j'ai des idées jusqu'au chapitre 83 environ...) Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois ! Vous me donnez tout plein d'amour et c'est super adorable !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	51. Chapitre 51 - Et maintenant ?

**#51 Bellamy et Clarke entament une discussion juste après que Clarke soit allée dans la City of Light. Suite du 3x16.**

* * *

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy alors qu'il garde ses yeux fixés sur le dos de sa sœur. Octavia vient de tuer Pike sous leurs yeux. Clarke n'arrive pas à le croire… Et Bellamy encore moins, apparemment. Elle pensait qu'il allait courir après elle, la retenir… Mais il n'en fait rien. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et, à la place, baisse la tête. Il regarde le sol en serrant lentement sa mâchoire. Il la regarde finalement alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir, la coupe-t-il. Si elle a besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps, je n'ai pas à l'en empêcher. Je respecte ses choix. Comme je l'avais fait avec toi.

Clarke avale sa salive. Elle n'aime pas lorsqu'on lui rappelle son départ il y a un peu plus de trois mois… Mais elle comprend qu'il ait besoin d'en parler. Peut-être qu'ils devraient avec une discussion sur ça, un jour. Pas maintenant.

\- Je vais aller voir comment va Kane, lui dit finalement Bellamy en commençant à partir.

\- Bellamy, attends…

Elle retient son avant-bras alors qu'il hausse les sourcils en la regardant. Elle ne le lâche pas tout de suite. Depuis qu'elle lui a tenu la main, juste avant qu'elle parte pour la City of Light, elle a besoin d'avoir un contact avec lui. Lorsque Murphy s'apprêtait à lui mettre la puce dans la nuque, elle a tendu sa main sur le côté parce qu'elle savait que Bellamy était là. Sa présence l'a toujours rassuré, alors elle avait besoin de sentir sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Bellamy et elle ont toujours été comme ça. Même lorsqu'ils sont loin de l'autre, ils savent qu'ils se retrouveront un jour. Comme s'ils étaient… Des aimants. Comme s'il y avait une force d'attraction entre eux.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… murmure-t-elle alors qu'il se rapproche encore plus, pour pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- ALIE m'a dit quelque chose quand j'étais dans la City of Light… Elle m'a dit que les réacteurs nucléaires étaient sur le point de se détruire. D'ici environ six mois, on commencera à subir les effets de la radioactivité.

Elle réalise d'autant plus les événements lorsqu'elle le dit à voix haute. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient vécu l'enfer… Pour finalement _ça_. Bellamy la regarde et hoche la tête, doucement, comme s'il comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il se passait. Clarke mord sa lèvre.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr, dit-elle en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai ou non. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que j'accepte de la rejoindre. Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais si c'est vrai, ça voudrait dire qu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

\- On va trouver quelque chose. On le fait toujours.

Il soupire en tournant son visage vers les autres. Murphy est en train d'enlacer une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Abby est aux côtés de Kane, Jackson est dans l'autre coin de la pièce, en train de réaliser peu à peu ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Ils sont déjà dans un état pas possible.

\- Il faut qu'on leur dise, lui dit Clarke.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut… Leur laisser une soirée ? Seulement une.

Clarke attend quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Il a complètement raison. Elle n'a pas envie de leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle alors qu'ils viennent de vivre quelque chose d'intense. Elle reste là, les bras croisés, à ses côtés. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est fatiguée de tout.

Sa mère lève la tête vers elle et se relève doucement. Elle s'approche de sa fille et la prend lentement dans ses bras. Clarke lui rend l'étreinte en fermant les yeux. Elle aimerait pleurer, elle aimerait lui dire ce qu'elle ressent… Mais elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Il va falloir qu'on dorme tous ici, lui dit sa mère en la regardant, elle et Bellamy. Il va bientôt faire nuit et nous ne savons pas encore comment descendre. L'ascenseur est hors d'état.

\- D'accord, répond Clarke en acquiesçant. Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde.

\- Je vais aller leur dire.

Clarke regarde sa mère partir. Elle tourne la tête vers Bellamy. Il regarde Kane, qui est en train de regarder ses mains, sur le sol. Il a le sang de Bellamy sur celles-ci. Elle échange un regard avec Bellamy. Elle comprend d'emblée qu'il a l'intention d'aller le voir. Il part. Elle est toujours et encore fascinée par leur faculté à communiquer tous les deux, sans même dire un seul mot. Leur relation est _spéciale_.

 **[…]**

 _« - Ses amis sont sa faiblesse. Commence avec Bellamy Blake._

 _\- Maman… Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie._

 _\- Dis-moi le mot de passe, dans ce cas._

 _Clarke ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Elle entend du grabuge de l'autre côté de la porte et retient son souffle lorsque Bellamy est jeté sur le sol, juste en face d'elle. Deux hommes le remettent debout et tiennent ses bras. Abby s'approche de Bellamy en tenant le scalpel dans sa main. Il la regarde alors qu'elle l'enfonce dans son torse. Il pince des lèvres et ne crie pas, mais Clarke voit sur son visage qu'il a mal._

 _\- Le mot de passe, Clarke._

 _\- Maman…_

 _Abby comprend que sa fille ne dira rien pour le moment. Elle fait un signe de tête aux hommes alors qu'ils jettent violemment Bellamy sur le sol. Ils commencent à lui donner des coups de pied. Bellamy crie au troisième coup. Clarke entend ses côtes se briser. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle les supplie d'arrêter mais rien ne marche. Alors qu'ils arrêtent de le frapper, Bellamy lève la tête vers elle._

 _\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Je vais leur dire, je ne…_

 _\- Non, Clarke. Ne dis rien._

 _\- Je ne peux pas le supporter, dit-elle en pleurant._

 _\- Je t'interdis de le faire. Il faut que tu sauves les autres. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

 _Elle pleure alors qu'ils continuent à le frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse sur le sol. Elle crie alors qu'elle le voit inanimé. Elle vient de le tuer. »_

Clarke se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle entoure ses genoux de ses bras et éclate en sanglot. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. Perdre Bellamy serait l'une des plus dures épreuves qu'elle aurait à supporter. Bellamy est son repère depuis le tout début. ALIE l'a directement compris, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a essayé de choisir Bellamy. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

Quelqu'un toque soudainement à la porte.

\- Clarke ? demande Bellamy de l'autre côté. Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit…

Elle essuie ses larmes mais ne répond pas. Il attend quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il reste à l'entrée et la regarde. Elle pousse un léger soupir et tend sa main vers lui. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'assoit à ses côtés sur le lit, en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Il ne parle pas et frotte lentement ses phalanges. Il ne sait pas à quel point ce simple geste réconforte Clarke.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmure-t-elle alors.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Tu étais en danger.

Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point il comptait pour elle. Elle regarde le creux froncé entre ses sourcils. Elle soupire et pose son front contre son épaule. Bellamy se raidit une petite seconde et, finalement, emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Juste avant que tu débarques pour venir me sauver, avec Murphy, ma mère me torturait. Elle essayait d'obtenir le mot de passe mais je ne voulais pas lui donner. Finalement, ALIE s'est rendue compte de ce qu'était ma plus grande faiblesse…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Toi.

Il se recule légèrement et la regarde, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle sent ses joues rougir alors qu'elle essaye de tout lui expliquer.

\- Je n'allais jamais lui donner le mot de passe. Ma mère m'a alors dit qu'elle allait s'attaquer à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Dès que j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Et je me suis rendue compte que tu étais ma plus grande faiblesse. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à toi… J'ai tellement eu peur, Bellamy.

\- Hé, Clarke, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi.

Il soupire et la reprend dans ses bras. Elle s'accroche à son t-shirt alors qu'il pose son menton sur ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle tenait à ce point à lui. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, qu'ils étaient proches. Mais pas de là à pleurer pour lui.

\- Quand est-ce que tout ça s'arrêtera ? demande-t-elle en soupirant. J'en ai marre de devoir courir à chaque instant. J'en ai marre de me battre.

\- On vient tout juste de battre ALIE. Laissons-nous au moins une nuit de repos.

Elle hoche la tête contre lui. Bellamy se demande s'il doit partir ou rester avec elle pour la nuit. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, peut-être que ce ne serait pas très correct. Il commence à se séparer d'elle mais elle intercepte ses poignets et le regarde.

\- Reste.

Il ne répond pas. À la place, il prend la couverture au bout du lit et la remonte sur leurs deux corps. Il se met sur le dos alors que Clarke pose son oreille contre son cœur. Elle doit sans doute entendre les battements très rapides de celui-ci. Il s'en fiche.

Le souffle de celle-ci se régule au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par le sommeil.

 **[…]**

Ça n'a pas été facile d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Mais, heureusement, Clarke a été épaulée par Bellamy. Il est resté à ses côtés pendant tout son monologue, continuant à parler lorsqu'elle n'avait plus les mots. Ils ont tous été vraiment secoués.

La personne les ayant tout de suite rassurés fut Raven, le lendemain. À peine Clarke lui avait expliqué la situation, Raven cherchait déjà sur son ordinateur une solution. Monty était là à l'épauler, tandis que Bellamy et Clarke s'échangeaient des regards inquiets derrière eux.

\- Il reste 6 réacteurs nucléaires à désactiver, leur a dit Raven après quelques minutes de recherche. Il y en a 4 proches d'ici. Il faudra commencer par eux.

Et ils l'ont fait. Ils ont déconnectés les 4 premiers réacteurs nucléaires en l'espace de trois semaines. Ils étaient par groupe de 3. Clarke s'est toujours arrangé pour être avec Bellamy. Ils ont toujours été meilleurs ensemble et tout le monde le sait. Après toute cette histoire, ils ont tout de suite été très tactiles. Beaucoup plus de bisous sur la joue entre eux, beaucoup plus de câlins, beaucoup plus de bras sur l'épaule… Ils sont devenus plus proches.

\- Réunion avec les délinquants ! s'écrie Bellamy en plein milieu d'Arkadia, deux semaines plus tard.

Clarke regarde Raven en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient partir ce soir même pour les autres réacteurs nucléaires. Elles se lèvent toutes les deux et s'approchent de Bellamy, avec les autres comme Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller et Murphy. Bellamy tient une feuille entre les mains qu'il regarde de temps en temps.

\- Il faut qu'on parte désactiver les deux derniers réacteurs aujourd'hui. La route va être longue, il faudra au moins trois jours pour le premier groupe et quatre pour le deuxième. C'est compris ?

Ils hochent tous la tête alors qu'il les regarde un à un.

\- Le premier groupe sera composé de Jasper, Monty, Raven et Clarke. Le deuxième sera composé de Murphy, Harper, Miller et moi. On part tous dans une dizaine de minutes.

Tout le monde hoche la tête et part de son côté alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils. Bellamy lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et s'éloigne, en partant dans sa tente. Elle est surprise de la composition des groupes. Elle pensait qu'elle allait être avec lui, comme toujours. Elle décide de lui demander elle-même les raisons de cette décision. Elle entre dans sa tente alors qu'il commence à rassembler ses affaires. Il la regarde rapidement, tout en continuant à remplir son sac.

\- Il faut que tu ailles faire ton sac, Clarke. On part tout de suite.

\- Oui, je l'ai compris. Mais pas dans la même équipe.

\- Je sais, je l'ai fait exprès.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est tous les deux les leaders du camp. S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un des deux groupes, l'autre restera sain et sauf.

Il la contourne et sort de sa tente, son sac jeté par-dessus son épaule. Elle le suit jusqu'au petit groupe déjà formé devant les barrières. Il pose son sac sur son épaule et la regarde.

\- Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble, lui dit-elle finalement. Je suis habituée à faire les choses avec toi. Si on est séparés cette fois-ci je vais sans cesse penser à ta santé et je ne suis pas prête à te perdre.

\- Clarke…

\- Et même s'il m'arrive quelque chose à moi. La dernière chose que je veux voir avant de mourir, c'est toi. Compris ? Tu es mon ami et mon co-leader, nous sommes proches et nous…

\- Respire, princesse.

Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte du fait qu'elle parlait à tout va, sans même réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle essaye de les ravaler mais Bellamy fait un pas vers elle, et ça la déstabilise encore plus.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il doucement. On se parlera par talkie-walkie pour s'assurer que l'autre va bien. On sera séparés au maximum durant huit jours. On a déjà fait pire, pas vrai ?

Clarke sourit en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Bellamy s'avance encore plus d'elle et passe une main derrière sa tête, l'attirant contre son torse. Clarke referme ses bras autour de ses épaules et respire son odeur. Elle sait que les autres délinquants sont autour d'eux et les regardent mais ils sont habitués. Ils savent qu'ils s'aiment… D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Clarke se recule et le regarde. Ses yeux dérivent rapidement vers ses lèvres mais elle se ressaisit doucement. _Pas maintenant_.

\- Reviens en un morceau, lui dit-elle.

Il hoche la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il embrasse doucement son front et se recule, se tournant vers son équipe.

\- On y va ! crie-t-il à leur encontre.

Après plusieurs câlins entre tout le groupe des délinquants, Clarke regarde Bellamy partir. Elle sent un creux dans son estomac. Elle a peur de ne plus le revoir. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

 **[…]**

Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses genoux et essaye de retrouver son souffle. Ses amis font la même chose sur le côté. Harper est allongée sur le sol, respirant difficilement. Bellamy pensait que désactiver le réacteur nucléaire serait le plus compliqué… Mais non. Après avoir désactivé la chose, ils se sont fait attraper par des Reapers. Ils sont restés trois jours enfermés tous ensemble… Et ils viennent enfin de s'échapper.

\- Il faudrait que tu perdes un peu de poids Harper, dit soudainement Murphy, près d'elle. Tu courrais vraiment à deux à l'heure.

\- La ferme, Murphy !

Elle frappe violemment son épaule alors qu'il ricane. Miller s'approche de Bellamy et l'aide à se remettre sur pied.

\- On va mettre quatre jours à rentrer, dit Bellamy en le regardant. Avec les trois jours d'enfermement…

\- Ça fera deux semaines qu'on n'aura pas vu l'autre groupe.

\- Et notre radio est bousillée, continue-t-il en soupirant.

Il sait que l'autre groupe s'en est bien sorti, ces derniers ayant eu le temps de leur dire cette information par le talkie-walkie.

\- Clarke doit se faire un sang d'encre pour nous…

Miller hausse les épaules et relève Murphy et Harper. Ils décident de ne pas perdre de temps et commencent à marcher. Bellamy vide son esprit de toute image de Clarke. Il ne peut pas penser à elle tout de suite, ça risque de le déstabiliser. Il marche en commençant à parler avec Miller.

Durant le premier jour de marche, Murphy bute sur une branche et se blesse le genou. Durant le deuxième jour de marche, ils se font poursuivre par une panthère dans toute la foret. Durant le troisième jour de marche, ils durent s'abriter dans une grotte à cause d'une énorme tempête. Bellamy est enfin soulagé de voir au loin les grilles d'Arkadia, durant le quatrième jour. Miller sourit et avance rapidement, pour retrouver son petit-ami à l'intérieur du camp. Les grilles s'ouvrent devant eux. Bellamy sourit en voyant tous ses amis autour d'eux.

\- On va bien, leur dit-il. On a désactivé le réacteur. On est sauvés.

Tout le monde saute de joie en entendant la nouvelle. Bellamy hausse la tête et regarde au loin pour essayer d'apercevoir Clarke. Il l'a voit finalement en train de sortir l'infirmerie. Elle fronce les sourcils et remarque alors leur présence à tous. Elle avance vers eux en cherchant partout, jusqu'à trouver le regard de Bellamy. Le cœur de ce dernier fait un bond lorsque le visage de Clarke se fend soudainement d'un grand sourire. C'est très rare lorsqu'elle a cette expression sur le visage, une expression de _joie_.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Clarke commence à courir vers lui. Il a seulement le temps d'ouvrir ses bras avant qu'elle s'y engouffre violemment. Il réussit à se stabiliser et la serre contre lui, en riant dans ses cheveux. Il sent son nez froid contre son cou.

\- Bellarke est de retour, murmure Jasper en les regardant.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors que Monty frappe doucement les côtes de Jasper. Il se sépare de Clarke et la regarde.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard, on a eu un empêchement et…

\- Je m'en fiche, tu es vivant.

Il hoche la tête. Elle prend alors son visage entre ses mains et se met sur la pointe des pieds, en plantant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il réalise peu à peu qu'elle essaye de l'embrasser, mais qu'il ne bouge pas. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'éloigner, il passe une main dans son dos et plaque son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrasse enfin en retour, alors qu'elle soupire contre lui. Elle semblait avoir peur qu'il ne lui rende pas le baiser. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et sépare doucement sa bouche de la sienne. Les pupilles de Clarke sont dilatées et elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Raven passe à côté d'eux en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Clarke commence à rire alors que Bellamy se penche de nouveau vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il l'a embrassée, il ne compte pas s'arrêter.

 _(Ils apprirent peu de jours après que leur surnom dans le camp était « Maman et papa »)_

 _(Ils durent affronter une autre menace peu après… Mais ensemble. Comme toujours.)_

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévu… Normalement, je publie mes OS à partir de vos idées. Cependant, j'avais besoin de faire ce chapitre entre deux. J'aime bien inventer la suite de l'histoire entre les deux saisons. On va devoir attendre tellement de temps… Il fallait bien que je le fasse !**

 **Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… À part que je souhaite un « bonne chance » à tous ceux qui passent leur bac en ce moment même ! Je l'ai vécu l'année dernière donc je sais à quel point ça peut être stressant… Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, quand on y pense vraiment. D'ici une semaine vous allez être tranquilles, enfin !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	52. Chapitre 52 - Mauvaise rencontre

**#52 Je lui parle depuis 20 min et ce mec à l'air parfait mais… Quand est-ce que je lui dis que je ne suis pas la bonne fille et que son rendez-vous Meetic est la blonde deux chaises derrière moi ?** de Lucie.

* * *

Je regarde mon portable et pousse un long soupir. Mon meilleur ami vient de me poser un lapin. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

 **Lincoln R.** : « Je suis désolé, Clarke, je ne vais pas pourquoi venir. Octavia vient de m'appeler et elle a besoin d'un chauffeur… C'est super urgent. Je t'appelle ce soir. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un petit moment tous les deux, ça me manquait… Mais je peux comprendre qu'il veuille passer la journée avec Octavia. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et je l'ai directement adoré, donc je n'imagine pas les sentiments qu'il doit déjà éprouver pour elle.

Je sirote mon café en regardant autour de moi. Je vais prendre mon temps avant de partir, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de choses à faire. Un homme entre soudainement dans le café, en regardant partout. Je croise son regard. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors qu'il semble se diriger vers moi. C'est impossible, pas vrai ?

\- Salut ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, en s'asseyant directement devant moi. Je suis désolé pour mon retard, j'étais vraiment stressé. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un directement depuis Meetic.

Je le regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Est-ce que je viens de comprendre ? Il est en train de me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Bellamy, dit-il en tendant sa main. Enfin, tu le savais déjà. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Margot.

Je respire calmement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il croit que je suis son rendez-vous Meetic. Je dois absolument lui dire qu'il fait erreur, qu'il doit avoir un rendez-vous avec la blonde derrière moi… Mais il est _tellement_ beau !

Je prends rapidement ma décision et je tends ma main en souriant.

\- Enchantée, Bellamy.

Il me sourit et commence à me parler de sa journée, alors que je l'écoute. Il me fascine vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il exerce une réelle attraction sur moi que je ne saurais expliquer. Il me pose quelques questions auxquelles je réponds vaguement.

\- On n'avait pas eu le temps de se parler de nos emplois respectifs, me dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Je souris. Je peux enfin parler de moi-même sans mentir, ou sans avoir peur de ce qu'il peut me dire.

\- Je suis éditrice, je réponds avec un sourire.

\- C'est un superbe métier !

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère. J'aime suivre un auteur du début à la fin et réaliser ses rêves. Je trouve ça vraiment intéressant de m'entretenir avec eux, de parler de ce qu'ils doivent modifier ou supprimer. On essaye de tout faire pour que le livre soit le plus parfait possible au moment de la publication.

\- Est-ce que tu as aidé à publier beaucoup de livres ?

\- Pas énormément, je suis encore jeune. J'ai le temps.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à me parler de livres. J'apprends qu'il aime énormément les livres d'histoire et de mythologie. Je vois sa passion pour ce genre de livres dans sa voix. Il aime vraiment lire des choses sur l'histoire.

\- Il y a un auteur qu'il faudrait que je te fasse découvrir alors ! dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit également et nous continuons la conversation. Il me parle de son travail en train que professeur. Il semble réellement être quelqu'un de bien. Je n'aime vraiment pas lui mentir…

\- Je lisais beaucoup d'histoire de mythologie à ma petite sœur, lorsqu'elle était petite, continue-t-il. Elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans que je lui parle d'Ulysse, ou encore d'Achille. Je lui ai transmis cette passion, je pense.

\- C'est comme ça que ma mère m'a transmis la passion pour les livres, lui dis-je en souriant à l'évocation de celle-ci. Elle est professeur de littérature. Elle me parlait sans cesse de livres… J'y ai pris goût, apparemment.

\- Et est-ce que tu aimes écrire ? Peut-être que tu pourrais devenir écrivain…

\- J'adorerais, c'est vrai. J'y pense beaucoup, à vrai dire.

\- Margot, future écrivain.

Il me fait un sourire alors que j'avale difficilement la salive. Je ne peux plus le supporter, c'est impossible. La jeune femme derrière moi est en train de l'attendre depuis au moins une heure, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Puis, je ne vais pas mentir à Bellamy toute ma vie, même si on s'entend bien. Ce serait invivable. Je prends une grande respiration et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Margot, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- En fait, j'étais ici pour voir mon meilleur ami, mais il m'a posé un lapin. Quand tu t'es assis devant moi et m'as parlé de Meetic, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

\- Donc tu n'es pas mon rendez-vous ?

\- Non, je pense que c'est la blonde derrière moi. Je suis désolée, je trouvais vraiment qu'on s'entendait bien… Je n'aurais pas dû.

Il continue à me regarder en mordant le coin de sa lèvre. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est déçu. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes mais ça me rend vraiment triste de le rendre dans cet état. Je souffle un grand coup alors qu'il se lève doucement de sa chaise. Il baisse la tête et me regarde.

\- C'était sympa de te rencontrer, en tout cas.

Je ne réponds pas et hoche simplement la tête. J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de fragile. Il part derrière moi alors que je ferme les yeux. Il va maintenant rencontrer la personne avec qui il a parlé sur le site de rencontre. Ils doivent avoir beaucoup plus de points communs que nous deux, ça c'est sûr. Je regarde mon portable alors que Lincoln vient de m'envoyer un nouveau message.

 **Lincoln R.** : « Je passe chez toi ce soir, ça te va ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale, de toute façon. »

 **Lincoln R.** : « … Tu vas bien ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je te raconterai ce soir. »

Je commence à me lever en reprenant mon blazer. Je sors du café sans me retourner une seule fois. Ça me ferait trop de mal. Je pars vers la droite mais quelqu'un me prend soudainement la main. Je me retourne en écarquillant les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est que Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ? je demande en regardant derrière lui. Où est passé ton rendez-vous ?

\- On s'en fiche de ça, répond-il. Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il me regarde quelques secondes et, finalement, tend sa main droite vers moi. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, j'ai 26 ans, je suis professeur de philosophie en lycée. J'ai une petite sœur et j'aime beaucoup la mythologie.

Je souris. Il veut tout recommencer de zéro, il veut que j'aie la chance de me présenter également. Je mets ma main dans la sienne et la secoue de haut en bas.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai 24 ans et je suis éditrice, comme tu peux le savoir. Je suis fille unique mais j'ai un meilleur ami que je considère comme un frère. J'aime beaucoup l'art et la lecture.

\- Clarke… répète-t-il sur le bout de la langue, alors que je souris encore plus.

\- C'est exact, c'est mon nom.

\- Alors, Clarke… Est-ce que tu serais prête à me revoir un de ces jours ? Sans mensonge, sans secret.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne tout en me parlant. Je commence déjà à adorer ses tâches de rousseurs éparpillées un peu partout sur son visage. Je me sens mal pour son rendez-vous Meetic, mais décide d'être égoïste, pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, je réponds.

Je lui demande son portable alors qu'il le sort de sa poche et me le tend. J'inscris mon numéro de téléphone sous mon nom et lui redonne. Il me dit au revoir en m'embrassant tendrement la joue. Je le regarde partir avec un sourire éclatant. Même pas 10 secondes après, je reçois un message sur mon portable.

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Vendredi, 20 heures. C'est un rendez-vous. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu as mis moins d'une minute à me le proposer… Je suis impressionnée. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Ça prouve que je suis impatient, alors. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Moi aussi. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « À vendredi, princesse. »

 **[…]**

Je ris à la blague de Bellamy alors qu'il plisse son nez en riant aussi. Nous nous baladons depuis maintenant une heure dans les rues de Paris en nous racontant des blagues, ou encore des petites histoires. Tout en me parlant de son enfance, il tend son bras gauche vers moi et entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Je souris en lui parlant de moi. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà un couple, à nous promener main dans la main de cette façon. Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant mon immeuble. Il se tourne vers moi en souriant.

\- J'ai adoré cette soirée, me dit-il. On remet ça quand tu veux.

\- La semaine prochaine ?

\- Aucun problème.

Il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue. Il commence à s'éloigner mais je tire sur sa main, sans la lâcher. Je le regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu veux monter chez moi ? je demande en rougissant. J'ai une bouteille de vin qui traine depuis plusieurs mois dans mon réfrigérateur. Je dois aussi avoir quelques restes au cas où tu as faim… Même si ça doit sans doute être périmé…

\- Quelle proposition tentante, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Ne te moque pas ! je rétorque en frappant doucement son épaule. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Il accepte avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je le tire par la main vers mon immeuble et nous entrons tous les deux dans le hall. Je continue à le trainer dans les escaliers alors qu'il pouffe de rire derrière moi. Nous entrons dans mon appartement. Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il regarde les environs.

\- C'est mignon, dit-il.

\- Mignon ?

\- C'est à ton image. Petit et adorable.

Je le pousse doucement alors qu'il pose sa main sur ma joue brûlante. Depuis le début de la soirée, il fait tout pour me faire rougir. C'est devenu son amusement du jour. Malheureusement pour moi, je rougis à chaque fois qu'il me fait un compliment.

\- Bon, je vais aller chercher cette bouteille de vin. Fais comme chez toi en attendant.

Il hoche la tête alors que je rentre dans ma cuisine. Je me touche les joues pour essayer de me calmer. Bellamy est gentil, Bellamy est drôle, Bellamy est beau… Et je plais à Bellamy. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est le cas. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

\- Clarke ?

Je retourne dans le salon avec la bouteille de vin dans la main. Bellamy tient l'un de mes cadres dans sa main. Je m'approche derrière lui et souris en voyant la photo qu'il a choisi. C'est une photo de Lincoln et moi, côte à côte. Nous étions à la plage ce jour-là… Peut-être que Bellamy regarde cette photo parce que je suis en maillot de bain ? _Heureusement que mon maillot souligne bien ma poitrine_ …

\- Oh, c'est mon meilleur ami Lincoln et moi. Elle est super chouette cette photo.

\- Je le connais…

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est le petit ami de ma sœur, Octavia.

Je le regarde quelques secondes en ouvrant la bouche. Je suis surprise par sa révélation mais, en y pensant réellement, ça me semble plus clair. C'est vrai qu'Octavia a les mêmes traits de visage que lui. Ils ont une mâchoire forte tous les deux, ainsi que de jolis yeux noirs. J'aurais dû le deviner bien avant ça.

\- Bien-sûr… Elle te ressemble beaucoup. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Tu crois que c'est le destin ? demande-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Oh oui, je me suis fait passer pour l'une de tes rencontres Meetic par l'un des plus grands hasards…

Il rit en reposant le cadre sur l'étagère. Je pose la bouteille de vin sur ma table basse et me tourne vers lui en souriant. Je mords ma lèvre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? je demande. Je pense qu'on devrait accélérer un petit peu les choses.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

J'attends une à deux secondes et, finalement, m'approche de lui. Il comprend immédiatement mon attention et m'attire par la taille, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne suis pas de nature entreprenante normalement mais j'en avais vraiment envie, cette fois ci. J'approfondis le baiser en l'attirant vers le canapé. Nous tombons légèrement dessus et nous rions en continuant à nous embrasser. J'ouvre alors subitement les yeux et m'arrache de ses lèvres.

\- Attends… Tu es donc le frère d'Octavia qui n'accepte pas sa relation avec Lincoln ?

\- On est obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Lincoln est adorable, pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste ?

\- De 1/Je ne le déteste pas. Et de 2/Il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

\- Il a 4 ans de plus. Je ne vois pas le problème !

Il soupire en se mettant en position assise. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en parler alors qu'on allait sans doute conclure mais tant pis. C'est l'honneur de mon ami qui est en jeu. Lincoln est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment, me dit-il finalement. Mais j'essayerai de faire un effort, d'accord ?

\- Super, merci. Parce qu'il est vraiment adorable, d'accord ? Et il aime vraiment ta petite sœur.

\- Très bien. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer à s'embrasser maintenant ?

Je ne réponds pas et l'attire de nouveau contre moi. Il sourit en commençant à mordiller mon cou alors que je me détends sous ses caresses.

 **[…]**

Je serre la main de Bellamy sous la table alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln se regardent en souriant. Ça fait trente minutes que nous mangeons tous les quatre ensemble au restaurant. J'ai mis un bon mois pour convaincre Bellamy d'organiser ce double rendez-vous. J'ai réellement envie qu'il apprenne à connaitre Lincoln. Je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère sorte avec la meilleure amie de mon copain, dit finalement Octavia en souriant. Cette phrase est incompréhensible mais vous m'avez comprise.

\- Oui, je réponds avec un grand sourire également. Le hasard fait bien les choses, pas vrai ? Le pire c'est qu'il l'a appris en voyant une photo de Lincoln chez moi.

\- Celle où nous sommes tous les deux à la plage ? demande Lincoln en mangeant une bouchée de son plat.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu pensais « _Heureusement que mon maillot met bien en valeur mes seins »._

Je recrache une gorgée de mon verre d'eau alors que Bellamy commence à rire en chœur avec Lincoln. C'est sympathique de les voir rire ensemble mais s'ils comptent se liguer contre moi, c'est très mal parti. Bellamy tourne sa tête vers moi avec un grand sourire alors que je commence à rougir.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que tu pensais à ça ?

\- Non… Enfin… Peut-être bien.

Il se penche vers moi en embrassant ma joue alors qu'Octavia éclate de rire en frappant dans la main de son petit ami. Je cogne sous la table le mollet de Lincoln alors qu'il esquisse une grimace. Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil.

Bellamy et Lincoln commencent alors naturellement à parler alors qu'Octavia et moi poussons en chœur un soupir de soulagement. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait amie avec elle mais je pense que c'est sur la bonne voie. Nous nous excusons au bout de quelques minutes et nous filons toutes les deux aux toilettes. Dès qu'on entre dans celles-ci, Octavia se tourne vers moi et m'enlace soudainement. Après quelques secondes de choc, je me ressaisis et la serre également contre moi. Elle se sépare en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Tu es ma sauveuse, me dit-elle. Ça faisait des semaines et des semaines que je voulais organiser un rendez-vous avec Bell et Lincoln mais il ne voulait pas… Apparemment il t'écoute plus que moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en étant gênée. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il devait apprendre à connaitre Lincoln s'il voulait vraiment te faire plaisir.

\- Tu as eu complètement raison. Merci beaucoup, Clarke.

Je lui souris et nous échangeons une nouvelle étreinte. Je pense vraiment que ça va bien se passer avec elle. Je n'en avais jamais douté, de toute façon.

Nous retournons à nos places et commençons à nous incruster dans leur conversation, comme si de rien n'était. J'entrelace mes doigts avec ceux de Bellamy sous la table. Il caresse le dos de ma main alors que je souris.

 _(Lincoln et Bellamy ont lié un lien très fort, au point que Bellamy l'a désigné comme témoin pour notre mariage)_

 _(Quand Octavia et Lincoln ont eu un enfant, Bellamy et moi sommes devenus les baby-sitters attitré, pour nous "entraîner")_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Du retard, encore du retard. Désolée. En fait, j'ai publié le dernier chapitre de mon autre fiction il y a deux jours donc j'étais occupée à m'occuper des reviews. Pour le prochain chapitre de NDB, d'ailleurs, je ne peux rien promettre. Je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et en plus je me fais opérer dans deux jours (je rentre à l'hôpital demain) donc je ne sais pas si je serais en état d'écrire. Donc comptez minimum deux semaines... Et ça peut aller jusqu'à un mois. Je suis vraiment désolée si c'est le cas ! Je vais faire ce que je peux !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	53. Chapitre 53 - Chien errant

**#53 Clarke trouve un chien errant qui se trouve être celui de Bellamy…** de MyNameIsLalo.

* * *

\- LEXA !

Clarke soupire en cherchant partout autour d'elle alors que les gens dans le parc la regardent en riant. Elle leur jette à tous un regard noir alors qu'elle cherche partout son labrador. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et siffle son nom une nouvelle fois. Normalement, elle obéit. Elle attend quelques secondes et sourit alors que son chien revient lentement vers elle, la queue entre les pattes. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit un autre labrador à ses côtés. Ils se tournent autour alors que Clarke s'agenouille devant l'autre chien. Elle gratte doucement sa tête alors que ce dernier abois, semblant content des caresses.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? murmure-t-elle en prenant son collier entre ses doigts.

Elle lève la tête sans pouvoir voir son nom alors qu'un homme crie un nom à côté d'elle. Le labrador abois pour lui montrer son emplacement mais reste aux côtés de Lexa, le chien de Clarke.

L'homme accourt vers Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je l'ai cherché partout, dit-il en essayant de réguler sa respiration. J'ai cru l'avoir perdu.

\- Il s'est fait une copine apparemment, répond Clarke en riant lorsque Lexa et l'autre labrador se tournent autour.

\- Comment est-ce que s'appelle ton chien ?

\- Lexa, c'est une femelle. Et le tien ?

\- Atlas.

Clarke sourit en entendant le nom du chien. Elle trouve ça vraiment joli. Atlas, dans la mythologie grecque, est celui qui porte le monde sur ses épaules. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient dans l'antiquité pour expliquer le fait que la terre flotte dans l'espace.

\- J'aime bien le nom, lui dit-elle en souriant. C'est en rapport avec la mythologie ?

\- C'est ça, répond-il. Et pourquoi as-tu choisi le nom Lexa ?

\- C'est le prénom de mon ex.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle hoche les épaules en se penchant pour gratter la tête d'Atlas. Le chien ne reste pas longtemps près d'elle et se précipite vers Lexa. Ils commencent à courir l'un autour de l'autre et finissent par s'allonger tous les deux, leurs truffes se frôlant légèrement.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont tombés amoureux… murmure Clarke en commençant à rire.

\- On ne devrait sans doute pas les séparer.

\- On n'a qu'à les marier comme dans _Les 101 dalmatiens_ ?

L'homme rit et approche lentement d'elle en tendant son bras et en lui disant son nom. Clarke serre la main de Bellamy en souriant et se présente à son tour. Ils restent l'un à côté de l'autre, en regardant leurs chiens batifoler ensemble. Finalement, ils s'assoient tous les deux dans l'herbe pour les laisser faire leurs trucs de chiens.

Clarke regarde devant elle en essayant de réfléchir à une conversation. Elle se tourne finalement vers Bellamy mais Lexa le percute et commence à grimper sur son dos. Il éclate de rire alors que Clarke se lève et essaye d'enlever Lexa de son dos.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclame-t-elle alors que Lexa part vers Atlas. Normalement elle ne fait pas ça aux inconnus, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.

\- Ce n'est rien, répond-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle se rassoit à côté de lui. Je savais que je faisais de l'effet aux femmes alors ce doit être la même chose pour les chiens.

\- Tu dois aussi faire de l'effet aux hommes, lui dit Clarke avec un clin d'œil.

Il secoue la tête avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Clarke le scrute quelques secondes. Il est réellement mignon. Elle adore ses cheveux bouclés, c'est ce qui la fait le plus craquer chez un homme.

\- Alors tu as appelé ta chienne comme ton ex ? demande-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bonne idée, non ? dit-elle en commençant à rire. Ça me fait penser à elle mais de la pire des manières, puisque c'était une chienne. Au figuré.

\- Heureusement que c'est au figuré et pas au propre, ça s'appellerait de la zoophilie, répond-il en riant à son tour.

Il lui demande rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa alors qu'elle lui raconte la fois où elle l'a trompée.

\- Mon petit ami avant elle m'avait trompée également, lui dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Je suis devenue habituée.

\- C'est horrible de s'habituer à ce genre de choses, lui dit Bellamy en secouant la tête.

\- Chacun ses habitudes, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il secoue la tête en riant. Ils continuent à parler quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide de partir. Elle appelle Lexa mais celle-ci reste avec Atlas. Elle soupire en s'approchant des chiens.

\- On va être obligés de mettre leurs laisses, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils mettent des laisses à leurs chiens respectifs et se relèvent en se regardant.

\- C'était sympa de te rencontrer, lui dit finalement Clarke. Peut-être qu'on se reverra au parc.

\- Pas de problème, je pense que nos chiens seront d'accord, dit-il en riant. À bientôt.

Elle sourit et tire sur la laisse de Lexa pour qu'elle la suive. Cette dernière saute plusieurs fois sur place mais Clarke réussit à la traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Elle tire une nouvelle fois sur la laisse, alors que Clarke la lâche en poussant un juron. Elle court après elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur Bellamy. Lexa et Atlas sont déjà en train de jouer alors que Bellamy regarde Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre un café, tous les deux ?

\- Tous les quatre, tu veux dire ? dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

 **Mini OS pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai tellement de travail que je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolée. Je vais essayer de faire plus pour les autres. C'est surtout que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour celui-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il y a le nom Lexa qui apparaît ? ;D**

 **\- Amandine.**


	54. Chapitre 54 - Expecto patronum

**#54 Crossover The 100/Harry Potter. Harry et Ginny organisent un rendez-vous arrangé pour que Bellamy puisse rencontrer Clarke** de Dizalch.

* * *

Ginny regarde au loin et sourit en voyant Clarke, son amie, fixer un coin de la bibliothèque. Ginny sait très bien qu'elle est en train de regarder intensément Bellamy. Clarke a un coup de cœur pour lui depuis au moins deux ans alors qu'ils ne se sont décrochés que quelques mots lors d'une soirée. Il faut qu'elle franchisse enfin le pas !

Elle s'approche de son amie et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Clarke sursaute et se tourne vers elle. Elle essaye de cacher ses jours roses et lui fait un petit sourire timide.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle. Tu vas bien, Ginny ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Comment va Bellamy ?

\- Bellamy ? Je… Comment ça ? Il va… Je ne sais pas. Je…

\- Respire, Clarke. Je t'ai vue l'observer depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas levé une seule fois les yeux de son livre.

Clarke soupire en replongeant sa tête dans ses bouquins. Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes en continuant à la regarder. Elle vient d'avoir une idée mais elle ne sait pas si Clarke serait d'accord avec tout ça…

\- On pourrait peut-être organiser un double rendez-vous avec Harry, Bellamy, toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais ?

\- Tu es folle ! s'exclame-t-elle en commençant à s'étouffer. Bellamy va tout de suite comprendre que je suis intéressée par lui, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Non, non, c'est possible ! Harry et lui sont vraiment amis, il ne va rien se douter. Et au cas où, je dis à Ron et Hermione de venir avec nous.

\- Donc Bellamy et moi seront en présence de deux couples ? Non merci, ça sera encore plus bizarre.

\- Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de répondre et, finalement, hoche la tête. Ginny lui fait un grand sourire en se levant de table et lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Elle dévale les allées de la bibliothèque jusqu'à trouver Harry dans un coin, en compagnie de Neville. Elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son bras.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander, lui dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es ami avec Bellamy, pas vrai ? J'ai besoin de lui organiser un rendez-vous avec l'une de mes amies.

\- Clarke ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?

\- Elle le regarde tout le temps, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'irai parler à Bellamy si tu veux. On pourrait se retrouver tous les quatre à Pré-au-lard, autour d'une Bièraubeurre ?

Ginny hoche la tête en souriant. Elle se penche en avant et embrasse délicatement la joue de son petit ami. Elle retourne vers Clarke et lève son pouce dans sa direction, pour lui dire que tout est arrangé. Clarke secoue la tête en soupirant. Ginny fronce alors les sourcils quand Bellamy se lève de sa table et s'approche de Clarke.

\- Hé, Clarke, j'ai besoin de ton aide à propos de quelque chose dans mon livre, lui dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande cette dernière en commençant à devenir rouge comme une tomate.

\- Ils disent qu'il faut ajouter un crin de licorne à la potion mais je sais que c'est interdit depuis plusieurs années. Tu penses que je pourrais l'échanger avec une autre créature magique ?

Clarke commence à lui expliquer ce qu'il faut faire alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle et note sur une feuille les instructions. Ginny sourit alors qu'elle les voit en train de rire tous les deux et se lancer des petits regards remplis d'amour. Finalement, ça sera plutôt simple de les mettre ensemble. Elle n'a qu'à arranger un petit rendez-vous entre eux.

 **[…]**

Clarke entre dans le Chaudron Baveur en frottant ses mains ensemble. Elle repère la table ronde où sont déjà installés Ginny, Harry et… Bellamy. Elle retire son bonnet et son écharpe et racle sa gorge lorsqu'elle s'approche d'eux. Ils lèvent tous les trois la tête et lui font un grand sourire. Bellamy tire la chaise à côté de lui pour qu'elle puisse s'y assoir. Elle l'accepte en souriant.

\- On a commandé 4 bièraubeurres juste avant ton arrivée, lui dit Harry. Quand Ron et Hermione arriveront ils commanderont les leurs.

\- Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée. Ron l'a accompagnée à la bibliothèque parce qu'il fallait qu'elle vérifie quelque chose dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il était en train de grogner mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- L'un des employés de la bibliothèque lui fait tous les jours des avances, répond-il en riant.

Clarke secoue la tête avec un sourire. Depuis qu'Harry a battu Voldemort, il est revenu à Poudlard faire une septième année avec Ron et Hermione. Clarke a toujours considéré ces deux derniers comme des modèles. Ils ont toujours été fidèles à Harry, même dans les pires moments… Et ils ont trouvés l'amour dans toutes ces épreuves. Elle trouve ça vraiment adorable la façon dont leur amitié a évolué en amour.

Elle regarde rapidement Bellamy alors qu'il écoute Ginny et Harry discuter. Il tourne sa tête vers elle et lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Elle commence à rire.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? dit-il finalement.

\- Je t'écoute, répond-elle en sirotant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je pense que c'est un double rendez-vous.

Elle commence à cracher sur sa boisson alors qu'il rit en lui tapotant le dos. Mince. Il vient de découvrir ses intentions, elle est dans la merde.

\- En fait, j'ai dit à Harry que je te trouvais vraiment jolie, lui dit Bellamy, à sa plus grande surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réellement organiser un double rendez-vous. Je suis désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclame-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai dit à Ginny que tu me plaisais !

Il écarquille les yeux et commence à rire. Clarke éclate également de rire, sous les regards de ses deux amis. Bellamy se penche finalement vers elle et embrasse tendrement sa joue. Elle s'apprête à parler mais Ron et Hermione arrivent soudainement vers eux et s'assoient à côté, des bièraubeurres dans les mains.

\- Harry, devine ce que le mec de la bibliothèque a fait aujourd'hui ? demande alors Ron, sans préambule.

\- Il lui a parlé ?

\- Il l'a _complimenté_. Alors que j'étais à côté !

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui fait rire Clarke et Ginny. Finalement, alors que Ron explique à Harry ce qu'il s'est passé, elle intercepte sa main au milieu de la table. Il tourne sa tête vers elle et hausse un sourcil en la regardant.

\- Tu t'en fous, lui dit-elle. C'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Il attend quelques secondes en la regardant puis, finalement, pousse un petit soupir. Elle sourit parce qu'elle vient de gagner la bataille et l'embrasse rapidement. Le cœur de Clarke fait un bond dans sa poitrine. C'est très rare lorsqu'Hermione est tactile avec Ron. Il y a beaucoup de fois où Ron pose son bras sur son épaule ou sa main sur sa hanche, mais les gestes tendres viennent rarement d'elle. Ce doit être la deuxième fois que Clarke les voit s'embrasser, c'est tout.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demande-t-elle alors en serrant la main de Ron dans la sienne.

\- Ginny et Harry nous ont organisés un double rendez-vous, s'exclame alors Bellamy.

Ginny et Harry commencent à chercher des excuses sous les rires de tout le monde. Clarke sourit alors que Bellamy passe sa main sous la table et la glisse dans la sienne. Elle la serre tout en écoutant Harry trouver des excuses et Ron lui lancer plusieurs morceaux de pain, pour le charrier.

 **[…]**

Clarke resserre ses doigts sur sa baguette magique et fixe le coffre juste devant elle. Elle peut le faire si elle se concentre réellement. Elle souffle un coup et baisse soudainement sa baguette. Le coffre s'ouvre devant elle et un épouvantard sort sous la forme d'un détraqueur. Elle essaye de penser à un moment heureux de son enfance lorsqu'elle lance le sort.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un filet argenté s'échappe de sa baguette mais il n'est pas assez fort. Elle commence à se sentir faible tout à coup alors que l'épouvantard s'approche d'elle. Elle tombe en arrière mais quelqu'un la réceptionne rapidement. Elle ferme les yeux en reconnaissant l'odeur enivrante du parfum de Bellamy. Elle l'entend remettre l'épouvantard d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle s'écroule contre lui sur le sol.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tout va bien ?

\- Sur la table, murmure-t-elle. Il y a du chocolat.

Il hoche la tête et la lâche le temps de prendre le chocolat. Elle croque un bout dedans et se sent soudainement mieux. Elle croque lentement plusieurs morceaux en se rasseyant. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, elle le sent. Bellamy imite sa position et la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il.

\- Je peux te retourner la question.

\- Je viens très souvent ici pour m'entrainer au patronus, comme toi. J'espère y arriver un jour.

\- Peut-être que nous ne prenons pas le bon souvenir.

Bellamy la regarde en hochant lentement la tête. Elle le détaille longuement en souriant. Elle est contente qu'il soit arrivé à temps pour la réceptionner. Sans lui, elle se serait réellement fait mal et l'épouvantard serait encore en train de se balader dans toute la pièce.

\- Quel est ton souvenir ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- J'ai seulement pris une journée avec ma mère et ma sœur, avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Dans ce souvenir, ma mère n'était pas encore malade et Octavia courrait partout dans la maison. C'est un moment joyeux mais il date peut-être d'il y a longtemps.

\- Le mien aussi date d'il y a plusieurs années. C'était lorsque j'avais été à la plage avec mon père et ma mère.

\- On devrait peut-être se créer un nouveau souvenir.

Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur alors qu'il commence à avoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se rapproche alors lentement d'elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle comprend son intention. Elle se penche un peu en avant et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela la rend heureuse lorsqu'elle sent le sourire de Bellamy contre elle. Il essaye de l'embrasser à son tour mais il _sourit_. Il est heureux d'être en sa compagnie.

Elle fait passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et l'approche un peu plus d'elle. Il resserre sa main sur sa hanche. Elle espère qu'il ne lui laissera pas de bleus pour le lendemain… Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut qu'il soit là, avec elle.

Il se sépare d'elle et garde son front contre le sien.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le souvenir le plus heureux pour le moment.

Elle rit en s'éloignant et lui montre le coffre d'un mouvement de tête. Il racle sa gorge et se lève doucement, en faisant un mouvement de poignet. Le coffre s'ouvre et l'épouvantard sort une nouvelle fois. Bellamy se concentre.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un long filet argenté sort de sa baguette. Il voit la forme d'un loup se dessiner rapidement. Sa baguette tremble dans sa main mais il ne lâche rien. À la place, il se concentre sur le gout des lèvres de Clarke. Son patronus sort de sa baguette et chasse l'épouvantard. Il sourit lorsque le coffre se ferme violemment, l'épouvantard dedans. Il s'écroule sur le sol à côté de Clarke alors que celle-ci se rapproche de lui en souriant.

\- Félicitations !

\- Tu m'as porté chance !

Elle commence à rire alors qu'il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse de nouveau sur les lèvres. Elle ne le laisse pas s'échapper et approfondit le baiser.

 **[…]**

Bellamy rit aux blagues de Ron et Harry alors qu'ils reviennent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils sont tous les trois en tenues de Quidditch et ils sont complètement épuisés. Tout son corps lui fait mal, il a simplement envie de dormir. Alors qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune vide, Bellamy se fige en voyant Clarke sur le canapé. Elle est recroquevillée dessus et semble dormir comme un bébé. Il sourit.

\- Hermione m'attendait aussi avant, lui dit Ron avec un sourire. Ça se voit que c'est le début de votre relation.

\- Ce n'est pas le début, rétorque Bellamy. Ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble.

\- Tu verras.

Harry appuie les propos de Ron alors que Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Il leur dit bonne nuit, alors que ses deux amis partent vers leurs dortoirs. Bellamy pose son balai contre un meuble et s'agenouille près du visage de Clarke. Il caresse lentement sa joue et sourit lorsqu'elle commence à plisser son nez. Elle ouvre lentement ses yeux, plusieurs fois de suite. Elle tourne alors son visage vers lui.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de minuit. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre, on a pris un peu de retard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le canapé est confortable.

Il rit doucement alors qu'elle se met en position assise. Il se relève légèrement et s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle se niche immédiatement contre lui lorsqu'il passe son bras autour d'elle. Il pose ses lèvres contre son front tandis qu'elle colle son nez froid dans son cou.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- Notre équipe a gagné le match amical. J'ai marqué une dizaine de but et Harry a attrapé le vif d'or au bout d'une heure, environ. Il n'était pas en forme, apparemment.

\- Mais vous avez gagné, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai étudié avec Hermione et nous sommes allées au lac rejoindre Ginny. J'ai passé une bonne journée. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois là.

Bellamy sourit alors qu'elle lève la tête vers lui et le regarde. Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle pose l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et lui rend son baiser. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont fatigués et qu'ils n'ont pas le courage de faire autre chose que de s'embrasser sur ce canapé. Ils pourraient s'éclipser une petite heure dans la salle sur demande en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry mais ils ne veulent pas bouger. Ils veulent rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je suis fatiguée, murmure-t-elle alors contre ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas la motivation de retourner dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu veux venir dans le mien ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit.

Il soupire en se levant. Il tire sur la main de sa petite amie alors qu'elle grogne. Il rit et prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant de nouveau. Il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais se passer d'elle. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle, il le sait.

\- Il faut que tu sois en forme demain, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande-t-elle, les yeux à moitié fermés à cause de sa fatigue.

\- Parce que je te dirais que je t'aime. Ce sera un moment important.

Elle le regarde à travers ses yeux mi-fermés et, finalement, commence à rire. Elle hoche la tête et l'embrasse une dernière fois.

\- D'accord, mais ça marche pour toi aussi. Il va falloir que je te réponde que je t'aime aussi.

\- J'ai hâte.

Elle rit et se retourne vers les marches de son dortoir. Elle monte sous les yeux attentifs de son petit ami. Il sourit et part vers son propre dortoir.

 _(Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bellamy et Clarke réussirent leur dernière année à la perfection)_

 _(Ils ont continués à se voir tous les 6 pour garder leurs enfants respectifs)_

* * *

 **C'est le deuxième OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter que je fais ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire... Mais dès que j'étais lancée, ça a été comme sur des roulettes ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui préfèrent le couple Hermione - Drago mais pour moi c'est hors de question ! La relation Ron - Hermione a toujours été ma relation préférée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons dans les livres et dans les films !**

 **J'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre et je suis pressée que vous le voyez, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! À la semaine prochaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	55. Chapitre 55 - Correspondance

**#55 Clarke rencontre enfin son correspondant et il s'avère qu'il est plus beau que prévu** de Sybille.

* * *

À peine rentrée chez elle, Clarke balance son sac à main sur le canapé et s'assoit avec son ordinateur portable. Elle se connecte à son wifi et attend quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir Twitter. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'a qu'une dizaine de messages à rattraper sur son groupe d'amis Twitter, intitulé Les Délinquants.

 **Raven Reyes** : Mon copain me fait chier, j'en ai marre. Il vient chez moi et se moque de moi parce que je n'arrête pas de perdre à Mario Kart.

 **Bellamy Blake** : Il a raison, tu n'as qu'à pas être nulle.

 **Raven Reyes** : Je t'emmerde, Blake ! Retourne jouer au baby-sitter avec ta sœur !

 **Octavia Blake** : Je suis moi aussi dans ce groupe, je vous signale…

 **Raven Reyes** : Et tous les jours je me demande pourquoi il t'a ramenée…

 **Monty Green** : Quelle cruauté…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en regardant les messages de ses amis. Elle les connait tous depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Elle a commencé à parler avec Raven en premier. En fait, elle avait un blog en ligne et Raven le commentait très souvent. Elles se sont alors parlés sur Twitter. Clarke a ensuite rencontré Bellamy, grâce à ce site aussi. Puis… Les autres ont suivis. Bellamy a ajouté sa sœur au groupe ainsi que Monty. Raven a ensuite ajouté Jasper, son petit ami. Ils sont tous une petite famille désormais.

 **Jasper Jordan** : Raven est nulle au Mario Kart, c'est un fait. Je suis obligé de me moquer d'elle, sérieusement ! Pas vrai Bellamy ?

 **Bellamy Blake** : Oh que oui, dis-lui des trucs bien méchants. Elle le mérite !

 **Raven Reyes** : Je vous DÉTESTE !

 **Clarke Griffin** : On se calme, les enfants. Je pars une heure et vous commencez déjà à vous disputer ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : Mais, maman…

 **Clarke Griffin** : Pas de mais !

 **Jasper Jordan** : Papa…

 **Bellamy Blake** : Écoute Clarke.

Ça la fait sourire. Les délinquants ont rapidement dit que Clarke et Bellamy étaient les parents du groupe. C'est vrai qu'ils sont autoritaires… Et qu'ils flirtent beaucoup dans les messages. C'est leur truc, ça les fait rire. Cependant, Clarke commence BEAUCOUP TROP à y prendre goût. Heureusement qu'il habite loin d'elle… Autrement elle serait rapidement tombée amoureuse. Elle espère secrètement qu'il ne ressemble à rien et qu'il ne lui plaise pas.

 **Bellamy Blake** : Comment tu vas, princesse ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : J'ai eu une longue journée, j'ai juste besoin de dormir je crois. Mais sinon je vais bien, et toi ?

 **Bellamy Blake** : J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : Bien-sûr.

 **Jasper Jordan** : PAPA ET MAMAN VONT S'APPELER !

 **Monty Green** : JASPER LA FERME ! C'est juste un coup de fil ! Ils se sont déjà appelés plusieurs fois !

 **Jasper Jordan** : Oui mais moi je sais ce qu'il va lui annoncer…

Clarke fronce les sourcils devant le message de Jasper. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander des explications que son portable commence à vibrer. Bellamy est la seule personne dont elle a le numéro de téléphone. Elle avait besoin de son aide à un moment et elle avait préféré avoir son numéro.

\- Allô ? dit-elle en décrochant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai une EXCELLENTE nouvelle pour nous. Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles.

\- J'écoute, dis-moi tout.

\- Mon patron m'envoie trois jours à Paris pour rencontrer l'un de mes PDG.

\- Paris ? Tu veux dire… Paris ?

\- Paris. On va enfin se rencontrer.

Elle laisse passer un blanc en écarquillant les yeux. Elle passe sa main libre sur son cœur alors qu'il tambourine contre ses doigts. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle va rencontrer son meilleur ami de Twitter, la personne qui compte le plus pour elle en ce moment. L'homme dont elle commence à avoir des sentiments, même si elle ne devrait pas.

\- Bellamy ! dit-elle dans un souffle. On va se voir !

\- Oui, je suis tellement heureux ! Tu pourras me faire visiter la Tour Eiffel, tu sais à quel point je voudrais la voir en vrai. Je logerai dans un hôtel proche de chez toi, normalement.

\- Pas question que tu te prennes un hôtel, tu viens dormir chez moi. Mon canapé est super confortable.

\- Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je pourrais être un pervers qui te manipule depuis plus d'un an…

\- Je prends le risque si c'est toi.

Il ne dit rien. Elle sent qu'il ne répond pas parce qu'il est en train de sourire contre le combiné. Elle mord sa lèvre en poussant un soupir. Ils vont se rencontrer.

\- Les délinquants sont en train de célébrer tout ça, dit-il en commençant à rire.

Elle fronce les sourcils et se dirige vers son ordinateur portable. Elle commence à grogner au téléphone en voyant la conversation sur Twitter. Bellamy rit au téléphone.

 **Monty Green** : Crache le morceau, Jasper. On veut savoir !

 **Jasper Jordan** : Non, Bellamy m'a dit de ne rien dire avant qu'il l'annonce !

 **Octavia Blake** : En fait Bellamy va à Paris pour trois jours avec son travail donc il va pouvoir aller voir Clarke.

 **Jasper Jordan** : VOILÀ C'EST ÇA ! OH MON DIEU JE SUIS VRAIMENT EXCITÉ ! PAPA ET MAMAN VONT POUVOIR SE RENCONTRER ET FAIRE DES SELFIES ENSEMBLE ! ILS VONT POUVOIR MANGER ENSEMBLE, PUIS FAIRE DES BALADES ENSEMBLE, PUIS VISITER LA TOUR EIFFEL ENSEMBLE ! PARIS, LA VILLE DE L'AMOUR !

\- Jasper a vraiment besoin de se calmer, dit finalement Clarke au téléphone en riant. Il va devenir complètement fou lorsqu'on prendra une photo tous les deux.

\- Il faudra qu'elle soit parfaite alors ! Une photo de nous deux sous la Tour Eiffel ?

\- Ou dans les Catacombes, rit Clarke. L'ambiance sera différente mais ça peut être sympathique aussi !

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Bellamy lui explique exactement en quoi consistera son week end à Paris. Clarke essaye de caler la visite de la Tour Eiffel entre deux de ses rendez-vous. Ils ne pourront pas se voir toute une journée mais, au moins, ils seront ensemble le soir à partir de 20h. Ils raccrochent finalement deux heures après. Clarke se connecte de nouveau sur Twitter.

 **Clarke Griffin** : C'est bon, la visite de la Tour est calée. Et Bellamy va dormir chez moi plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel : Jasper, ne panique pas s'il te plait.

 **Jasper Jordan** : CHEZ TOI ? CHEZ TOI ?

 **Raven Reyes** : Jasper, je viens chez toi pour te dire de te la boucler. J'en ai marre de toi.

 **Bellamy Blake** : J'en ai marre de vous, les enfants.

Clarke sourit et ouvre une discussion seulement avec Raven. Elle lui envoie un message en espérant qu'elle réponde vite.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Tu es la seule du groupe (avec Octavia bien évidemment) à avoir vu Bellamy en vrai. Tu sais que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui… Sauf s'il ne me plait pas. S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas du tout attirant. Dis-moi qu'il a plein de défauts et que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de lui.

 **Raven Reyes** : …

 **Clarke Griffin** : ?

 **Raven Reyes** : Bonne chance, Griffin.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?

 **Raven Reyes** : J'étais déjà en couple avec Jasper mais j'ai failli baver quand je l'ai vu. Il est encore plus beau que Zac Efron, et ça, il faut le faire.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Je suis foutue.

 **Raven Reyes** : Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il ressemble ? Il ne t'a jamais envoyé de photos ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : Non, ça va être l'inconnu total. S'il est brun avec les cheveux bouclés, je vais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant.

 **Raven Reyes** : … Ça va être drôle.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Merde.

 **[…]**

Clarke serre la pancarte « Bellamy Blake » contre elle. Elle est complètement stressée. Elle ne sait pas comment elle compte réagir lorsqu'elle le verra. Elle ne peut pas lui faire un câlin, quand même ? Ils se connaissent depuis bientôt deux ans mais ce n'est pas une raison… Elle soupire en sortant son téléphone portable.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai vraiment peur. Et si on ne s'entendait pas, tous les deux ? Et si je ne lui plaisais pas physiquement ?

 **Raven Reyes** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimerais lui plaire… ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : Pour rien. J'ai rien dit.

 **Raven Reyes** : Je t'ai grillée, Clarke.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Je dois te laisser. Je pense qu'il arrive.

 **Raven Reyes** : Bonne chance, Griffin. Ne lui saute pas dessus.

Elle respire calmement tout en resserrant la pancarte. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et commence à regarder l'arrivage. Elle entend alors son prénom sur son côté droit. Elle tourne la tête et se fige en voyant Bellamy, au loin. Alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien, elle sait que c'est lui. Elle n'en doute pas. Et ce qu'elle voit est très… Plaisant. Le visage de celui-ci se fend d'un grand sourire, qu'elle retourne immédiatement. Il s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle pose la pancarte sur le sol. Alors qu'il se trouve à trois mètres, Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle va lui faire la bise. Oui, c'est le meilleur des choix…

Cependant, Bellamy avait quelque chose d'autre en tête, apparemment. Il tend ses bras et les enroule immédiatement autour de sa taille. Clarke lâche un petit rire en plaçant les siens autour de son cou. Elle niche son nez contre son épaule en respirant son odeur masculine. Elle est en train d'enlacer Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. Elle sent son sourire dans son cou. Il est en train de se baisser simplement pour mettre son nez dans ses cheveux. C'est la chose la plus mignonne au monde que quelqu'un ait fait en l'enlaçant.

Elle se recule doucement et lui fait un sourire rayonnant.

\- J'hésitais à te faire la bise, avoue-t-elle finalement. Je préfère largement cette alternative.

\- Je voulais te serrer la main, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Dès que je t'ai vue j'ai directement changé d'avis, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il lui sourit. Elle réfléchit deux secondes en repensant à leur conversation avec les délinquants. Elle soupire et le regarde.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait faire tout de suite une photo pour le groupe, autrement ils ne vont pas nous lâcher de toute la journée.

\- Oui, je pensais à la même chose.

Elle sort son téléphone portable et le met en position de selfie. Bellamy se place à côté et passe son bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant de son corps. Il colle sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Clarke, à cause de la différence de taille. Ils font tous les deux un grand sourire qui montrent à quel point ils sont heureux de se voir. Clarke prend plusieurs photos pour profiter un petit plus de la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy.

 **Clarke Griffin** : _a envoyé une photo_.

Elle se tourne vers Bellamy et lui demande s'il veut rentrer maintenant chez elle, puisqu'il est un peu plus de 18h. Il accepte et ils commencent tous les deux à marcher dans les rues de Paris. Bellamy lui parle rapidement de son voyage et Clarke éclate de rire quand il lui parle de la personne à côté de lui, qui bavait sur son épaule. La conversation entre eux est vraiment naturelle, il n'y a pas de blancs et ils sont tous les deux à l'aise avec l'autre. Ça se voit qu'ils se connaissent déjà depuis longtemps.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke pousse la porte de son appartement et fait la visite à Bellamy. Il semble tout de suite prendre ses marques et sourit tout du long. Ils s'assoient au final ensemble sur le canapé, des jus de fruits devant eux. Clarke prend son ordinateur portable et montre à Bellamy la conversation de leurs amis.

 **Monty Green** : Oh non, il ne faut pas que Jasper voit cette image… Sérieusement, je ne suis pas du genre à vous shipper* comme lui mais vous êtes vraiment trop beaux…

 **Raven Reyes** : Putain… Cette photo est magnifique ! Jasper va halluciner !

 **Octavia Blake** : J'aurais trop aimé venir avec Bell pour te voir Clarke ! La prochaine fois je me ramène dans sa valise, je m'en fiche !

\- Jasper n'a pas encore commenté ? demande Bellamy en sirotant son jus d'orange.

\- Non, il n'a même pas vu… Ah si, il vient de voir. Il est en train d'écrire. Prépare-toi au pire.

\- C'est parti…

 **Jasper Jordan** : Je ne commenterai pas. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou autrement.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Sérieusement ? Tu ne veux pas commenter la photo de « papa » et « maman » ensemble ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : …

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy sourit en secouant la tête. Clarke sait que Jasper a envie de commenter, elle le sait. Il a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, c'est aussi simple que ça…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je voulais voir ce qu'il en pensait.

\- On a qu'à lui envoyer une autre photo. J'aimerais bien voir combien de temps il tient…

Clarke accepte alors que Bellamy prend son portable. Elle ne sait pas du tout quelle pose il veut faire donc elle se détend et le laisse prendre le contrôle. Il l'attire contre lui sur le canapé. Elle niche son visage dans son cou et passe ses bras autour de lui. Il semble prendre la photo, même si elle ne regarde pas l'objectif. Il se déplace pour en faire une autre. Il prend rapidement son menton entre ses doigts et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Il prend la photo et la regarde. Clarke a les yeux fermés et possède un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu sais qu'on joue avec le feu, pas vrai ? lui demande-t-elle finalement. Il va continuer à nous harceler jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

\- On sait très bien qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre nous, on ne va pas le cacher.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- On s'entend bien, c'est tout ce que je veux insinuer. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il tapote légèrement son dos alors qu'elle se calme. Pendant un instant, elle a cru qu'il allait lui dire qu'il aimerait être avec elle. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne.

 **Bellamy Blake** : _a envoyé deux photos._

\- C'est bon, maintenant on n'a plus qu'à attendre. Je pense qu'il va utiliser des majuscules, et toi ?

\- Je parie sur les mots « Bellarke » et « Endgame ».

Il rit alors que Jasper est en train de taper quelque chose sur son clavier. Bellamy tourne sa tête vers Clarke en attendant. Elle le regarde également et lui fait un léger sourire, auquel il répond. Il tend son bras et replace l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Elle se sent rougir mais elle ne veut pas briser le contact visuel entre eux. Bellamy ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jasper vient tout juste de répondre. Ils regardent.

 **Jasper Jordan** : JE VOULAIS ME CONTENIR MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES LE COUPLE PARFAIT POUR MOI ! VOUS ÊTES OBLIGÉS DE VOUS METTRE ENSEMBLE, VOS BÉBÉS SERONT PARFAITS ! BELLARKE LES GARS, BELLARKE ! ENDGAME** !

Clarke soupire en reposant son front contre l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci rit et répond sur son portable.

 **Bellamy Blake** : On a fait ces photos exprès pour toi.

 **Jasper Jordan** : Papa, maman, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de plus de photos. J'ai besoin de vidéos. J'ai besoin de vous en couple.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Tu es un vrai psychopathe…

 **Jasper Jordan** : JE VIS MA VIE AMOUREUSE PAR PROCURATION !

 **Raven Reyes** : Je suis ta vie amoureuse, Jasper…

 **Jasper Jordan** : Je t'aime, chérie. MAIS LAISSE-MOI HARCELER BELLAMY ET CLARKE ! ILS VONT CÉDER AU BOUT D'UN MOMENT !

 **Clarke Griffin** : On se déconnecte, Jasper. On vous parle plus tard !

 **Jasper Jordan** : SORTEZ COUVERTS SURTOUT !

Clarke ferme son ordinateur alors que Bellamy met en veille son portable. Elle se lève et lui demande ce qu'il veut manger pour ce soir. Il la rejoint et ils commencent tous les deux à cuisiner en parlant. Ils décident du programme du lendemain, puisque Bellamy termine sa réunion à 16h. Il lui fait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'ils iront visiter la Tour Eiffel. Clarke trouve ça adorable la façon dont ils parlent ou dont ils se touchent. Ils n'ont pas peur de mettre une main sur l'épaule de l'un, ou de s'appuyer contre l'autre. Ce sera un bon séjour, elle le sent.

 **[…]**

Bellamy regarde la Tour Eiffel devant lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Clarke reste les bras croisés, en continuant à le regarder. Elle le trouve adorable.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Elle pouffe de rire. Il tend son bras vers elle et l'attire contre lui, en plaçant un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. Ils avancent vers la Tour Eiffel en restant l'un contre l'autre, comme les nombreux couples autour d'eux… Même s'ils ne sont qu'amis. Bellamy resserre son emprise sur elle, comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle reste près de lui. Alors qu'ils sont tout près, Clarke se sépare et sort son portable.

\- On va faire des photos, lui dit-elle. C'est ce que tous les touristes font lorsqu'ils arrivent à Paris.

Il accepte immédiatement. Elle le prend en photo alors qu'il fait semblant de porter la Tour Eiffel avec ses mains. Ils se prennent tous les deux en selfie en faisant plusieurs grimaces, ou encore des baisers sur la joue. Clarke aimerait aller plus loin avec lui mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'il le veuille. Ils sont simplement censés être amis, pas plus.

\- Ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est à moi de t'emmener je te signale, pour te remercier de ton hospitalité.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé, tu parles d'une hospitalité…

Elle a essayé la veille de le convaincre de dormir avec elle mais il n'a pas voulu. C'est n'importe quoi. Ils se connaissent et elle a un lit double, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tenter quelque chose sans son consentement… Surtout qu'à ce stade, elle serait consentante pour à peu près n'importe quoi !

\- Je dormirai avec toi dans ton lit pour le dernier jour, ça te va ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tire la langue alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'enlacent tous les deux sous la Tour Eiffel. Elle laisse son nez contre son t-shirt. Elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment tactile mais, avec lui, ce n'est pas du tout dérangeant. Au contraire, elle en veut toujours plus. Elle adore être dans ses bras, et il n'a pas l'air d'être contre.

\- Allez, baladons-nous. Nous n'avons plus que deux jours ensemble.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke Griffin** : Il part demain… Je ne sais pas comment je vais le supporter. Je me suis déjà habituée à sa présence… Il va trop me manquer, Raven.

 **Raven Reyes** : Il n'habite qu'à trois heures de train, tu pourras aller le voir.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai peur de le laisser partir. Je ne veux pas.

 **Raven Reyes** : Tente quelque chose avant son départ. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle repose son portable sur sa table de nuit et s'allonge dans son lit. Bellamy est encore dans la salle de bain. Elle respire calmement alors qu'il sort avec un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt blanc. Il lui fait un sourire et commence à partir vers le salon mais Clarke prononce rapidement son prénom.

\- Tu pars demain… Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir dormir sur le canapé ? Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout confortable.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- J'ai dormi dans le même lit que toutes les personnes de Twitter que j'ai rencontré. Tu n'échapperas pas à la règle.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et, finalement, s'approche d'elle. Clarke reste sur le dos alors qu'il s'allonge lentement à ses côtés. Ils se regardent quelques secondes en souriant.

\- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ils se tournent chacun de leur côté et ferment leurs yeux. Clarke écoute sa respiration lente et essaye de s'endormir grâce à ça. Elle regarde le réveil devant elle et voit les minutes s'égrener. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Elle sait que Bellamy est dans un profond sommeil, puisque sa respiration est régulière. Elle soupire et se tourne vers lui. Elle se rapproche tout doucement et plaque délicatement son front contre les muscles de son dos. Elle sourit et ferme les yeux, se sentant enfin mieux. Elle s'endort.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux mais ne bouge pas, pour se donner le temps de se réveiller. Elle le fait au bout d'une minute. Elle commence à bouger mais elle baisse la tête et voit des bras autour de son corps. Bellamy est en train de l'enlacer pas derrière… Mais il semble toujours endormi. Elle mord sa lèvre et regarde le réveil. Il faut qu'il se réveille s'il ne veut pas être en retard pour son train.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Elle bouge lentement ses bras pour le réveiller. Cependant, il resserre son étreinte sur elle et se rapproche encore plus de son corps. Elle répète son nom une seconde fois et il commence à grogner, sans relâcher son emprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchote-t-il contre sa nuque.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se lève et qu'on se prépare.

\- Encore une minute…

Elle pensait qu'il allait se séparer d'elle mais, au contraire, ne bouge pas. Elle sourit et se tourne dans ses bras. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et la regarde. Elle décide de s'accorder un petit moment de repis et ferme les yeux contre lui. Ils s'enlacent durant deux à trois minutes.

\- Allez, on doit se lever.

\- Princesse…

Elle embrasse sa joue et s'éloigne de lui. Il grogne mais décide de se lever en même temps qu'elle. Il part dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner. Ils essayent de s'organiser au mieux possible et, finalement, grimpent dans sa voiture. Ils ne parlent pas de ce qu'il va se passer pour eux dans les jours qu'ils suivent. Ils se rendent comptent chacun de leur côté de l'affection qu'ils éprouvent l'un l'autre. Ils savent qu'ils ne resteront pas seulement des amis. Ils le _sentent_.

Ils déambulent dans la gare quelques minutes après et arrivent sur le quai. Le train de Bellamy est déjà là, à leur grand désespoir.

\- C'est le moment pour nous de nous dire au revoir, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers elle. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait, Clarke. J'ai vraiment adoré mon séjour avec toi. C'était parfait.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi. Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre, tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle tend ses bras vers lui alors qu'il rit et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serre fort contre elle. Elle a simplement envie de pleurer mais il ne faut pas, elle ne veut pas paraitre faible devant lui. Elle soupire alors qu'il commence à se séparer. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il laisse un bras autour de sa taille. Il joue avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avec son autre main. Elle le regarde longuement en se rapprochant de son visage. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke répond à son baiser et l'embrasse en retour. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle embrasse son correspondant de toujours en plein milieu de la gare. On dirait la fin d'une comédie romantique.

Elle sépare ses lèvres des siennes et pose son front contre le sien.

\- On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ? demande-t-elle.

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- On ne dit rien à Jasper, c'est compris ? Je veux qu'on lui fasse la surprise.

Il accepte en se penchant de nouveau vers elle. Il s'éloigne d'elle pour monter dans son train mais ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Clarke rit et le pousse pour qu'il monte dans son train. Alors qu'il est à l'intérieur, il lui fait un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

 **[…]**

Deux semaines après, Clarke envoie un message sur le groupe Les délinquants.

 **Clarke Griffin** : J'ai une surprise pour vous…

 **Monty Green** : Quoi ?

 **Raven Reyes** : Dis-nous tout.

 **Jasper Jordan** : ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : _a envoyé une photo._

Clarke sourit devant la photo qu'elle vient d'envoyer. Elle sent quelqu'un lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy et plante un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle vient juste d'arriver dans sa ville et ils viennent de décider d'annoncer leur relation à leurs amis… En leur envoyant une photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

\- Jasper va devenir fou, lui dit Bellamy en embrassant tendrement son épaule.

\- J'attends qu'il réponde et ensuite on peut aller chez toi, répond-elle. Je suis pressée de rencontrer Octavia.

Son portable vibre plusieurs fois de suite. Elle commence à rire avant même de voir les messages.

 **Jasper Jordan** : C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : CE N'EST PAS UN MONTAGE ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : CETTE PHOTO DATE D'IL Y A DEUX SEMAINES ?

 **Bellamy Blake** : Non, Clarke vient d'arriver dans ma ville. Elle va passer une semaine avec moi.

 **Jasper Jordan** : OH MON DIEU !

Clarke range son téléphone dans sa poche sans regarder le reste des messages et se tourne vers Bellamy. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui.

 _(Jasper fut chargé de préparer un long discours pour leur mariage. Il a notamment diffusé des captures d'écran de leurs anciennes conversations Twitter.)_

 _(Bellarke fut endgame, comme il l'avait prévu)_

* * *

 ***Shipper : Quand on ship un couple, ça veut dire qu'on les aime ensemble. Je ship Bellamy et Clarke. Je ship Ron et Hermione. Voilà !**

 ****Endgame : Terme très souvent utilisé sur Twitter pour Bellarke. Quand deux personnes sont endgame, ça signifie qu'on pense qu'ils finiront ensemble coûte que coûte, même si on doit attendre une centaine d'épisodes.**

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! L'histoire de correspondance c'est vraiment mon truc, surtout lorsqu'on sait que j'ai une vingtaine de personnes avec qui j'adore parler quotidiennement sur Twitter ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la correspondance entre Bellamy et Clarke dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, si vous souhaitez une réelle fiction à correspondance, je vous redirige vers** **Café, Inconnu et Écriture** **de GoodGame !**

 **J'ai actuellement 140 followers sur cette fiction mais je ne reçois à chaque fois que 5 reviews, environ… Je SAIS que vous avez tous la flemme, je le comprends ! Mais de temps en temps, laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **\+ Bellarke100 : Je note ton idée, merci beaucoup ! Et merci pour les compliments surtout !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	56. Chapitre 56 - Convention

**#56 Je suis à une convention de ma série préférée et j'ai un coup de cœur sur un membre du staff…** de GoodGame.

* * *

\- Ceux qui ont un photoshoot avec Tyler Posey, c'est de ce côté !

Clarke se lève rapidement et prend Raven par la main. Elle essaye d'aller le plus vite possible vers la file d'attente. Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'elle attendait ce photoshoot, Tyler étant son acteur préféré dans Teen Wolf. C'est la deuxième convention à laquelle elle participe et elle ne regrette toujours pas. Ce genre d'évènement la rend toujours heureuse puisqu'elle fait des rencontres formidables.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Elles se calent toutes les deux en plein milieu de la file d'attente et regardent devant elles. Tyler est en train de prendre ses premières photos avec ses fans. Il semble vraiment être heureux et exécute toutes les poses qu'elles lui demandent. Elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle va lui demander elle-même. Il faut encore qu'elle réfléchisse.

Alors que c'est bientôt son tour, quelqu'un tapote doucement son épaule. Elle se tourne vers la droite et regarde l'homme devant elle. Elle remarque immédiatement le badge qu'il possède autour du cou. Il fait partie du staff, apparemment.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je prenne le pass que tu as autour du cou ? demande-t-il alors. Pour ne pas que ça te gêne sur la photo.

\- Oh, je… Oui, bien-sûr.

Clarke lui tend son pass tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il est vraiment attirant. Il est brun avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux noirs intenses. Il lui fait un léger sourire et retourne près du photographe, le pass de Clarke entre les mains. Cette dernière se tourne vers Raven.

\- Tu es en train de rougir, Clarke, dit celle-ci en riant.

\- Il était vraiment mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? Est-ce qu'il a pris le pass des autres personnes dans la file d'attente ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas…

\- Il est trop adorable.

Raven lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke continue de parler du membre du staff. Finalement, Clarke s'approche de Tyler Posey pour faire la photo. Elle lui parle très rapidement en anglais alors que celui-ci écoute et la remercie en lui faisant un léger câlin. Ils se placent côté à côté avec des grands sourires pour la photo. Clarke remarque le staff juste derrière la photographe. Elle se tourne vers Tyler et le remercie une dernière fois. Elle part sur le côté et se place devant le membre du staff. Celui-ci lui tend son pass avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil, bafouille-t-elle.

\- Aucun problème, répond-il. Bonne journée.

Elle lui répète ces mêmes mots et passe à côté de lui pour attendre Raven. Cette dernière prend sa photo avec Tyler et se précipite vers Clarke. Elle commence à lui raconter d sa conversation avec lui alors que Clarke éclate plusieurs fois de rire. Raven fronce au bout d'un moment les sourcils.

\- Ton crush n'arrête pas de nous regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas mon crush, Raven. Je le trouve juste mignon.

\- Arrête de me mentir, tu as craqué pour lui !

Clarke commence à rire en secouant la tête. Elle prend le bras de Raven et elles repartent toutes les deux dans la salle principale.

 **[…]**

Trois semaines après la convention, Clarke se balade sur la page Twitter de l'organisme de la convention. Elle regarde les photos de la convention _The Vampire Diaries_. Elle trouve plusieurs photos sympas d'Ian Somerhalder avec des fans. Elle trouve une photo globale de tous les organisateurs. Elle zoome et son cœur fait un raté lorsqu'elle tombe sur le visage du membre du staff sur lequel elle a craqué. Elle commence peu à peu à repenser à lui. Mince. Et si elle envoyait un tweet drôle à l'organisme ?

 _Hey **DreamsComesTrue**. J'ai eu un coup de cœur sur un membre du staff il y a trois semaines. Je croise les doigts pour le voir à la prochaine convention !_

Ses amis retweetent plusieurs fois son tweet, ce qui commence à la faire rire. Elle clique alors sur sa page de notifications et écarquille les yeux. L'organisme vient tout juste de lui répondre. Ils sont très rapides.

 _ **ClarkeGriff** On veut plus de détails ! Envoie-nous un message._

Clarke commence à se servir de sa main comme d'un éventail. Elle a très chaud. Très chaud. Elle ne sait vraiment pas si elle doit le faire. Elle envoie rapidement un message à Raven et celle-ci lui dit de leur envoyer quelque chose aussi vite que possible. Elle souffle un grand coup et leur envoie ce fameux message.

 **ClarkeGriff** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça haha. Je ne sais pas du tout son nom, j'ai juste eu un GROS coup de cœur en le voyant. Ça arrive, mais ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous êtes chou quand même.

 **DreamsComesTrue** : Hahaha il sera là l'an prochain ! *clin d'œil*

 **ClarkeGriff** : Merci pour votre réponse ! Quand je le verrais je me cacherai sous la table alors… Juste, petite curiosité… C'est quoi son nom ?

 **DreamsComesTrue** : Bellamy.

Clarke s'écroule sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Cette conversation était réellement gênante et dérangeante… Mais, au moins, elle sait le prénom de son coup de cœur, et ce n'est pas rien ! Elle ne va pas du tout s'en servir mais c'est toujours sympathique de mettre un nom sur un visage. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important, elle le trouvait juste mignon. Elle le verra l'année prochaine et c'est tout. Elle ira peut-être lui parler. Pourquoi pas ?

 **[…]**

 **Raven R.** : « Je suis déprimée de ne pas aller à cette convention… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Moi aussi… Je vais essayer de beaucoup travailler pour pouvoir me payer la prochaine, en tout cas. »

Clarke regarde sur Twitter en soupirant. La moitié de ses amis d'Internet vont à l'évènement _The Wolfies_ alors qu'elle et Raven ne peuvent pas d'y rendre. Ça commence demain… Et ça les déprime.

 **Raven R.** : « En plus Bellamy y sera peut-être… Tu aurais eu l'occasion de le revoir. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit à l'évocation de ce dernier. C'est devenu un jeu entre Raven et elle. Elle leur a déjà donné un petit nom pour tous les deux : Bellarke. Elle joue le jeu, ça ne la dérange pas tellement. Du moment que Bellamy ne possède pas Twitter et ne tombe pas dessus, ça lui va !

Elle revient sur Twitter et rit en tapant son prochain tweet.

 _Si y'a des gens qui voient Bellamy dans le staff, dites-lui bonjour ! Et dites-lui que c'est mon futur mari mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore !_

Elle rit lorsqu'elle voit plusieurs personnes la retweeter. Oui, ce tweet est plutôt drôle. Elle voit son portable vibrer alors que Raven l'appelle.

\- Occupe-moi, lui dit directement son amie. Je veux me changer les idées.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et commence à lui raconter sa journée. Raven écoute et rit lorsque Clarke lui raconte quelques anecdotes. Elles parlent toutes les deux durant une petite heure jusqu'à ce que Raven lui dise quelque chose.

\- Oh mon dieu. VA SUR TWITTER !

\- Pourquoi ?

Clarke fait ce qu'elle lui dit et file dans ses notifications. Elle se fige devant les tweets et sent un frisson de peur traverser son échine. Quelqu'un du nom de Bellamy Blake vient juste de répondre à son tweet.

 _Bonjour ! *smiley d'une main*_

\- Je crois que je vais mourir, dit Clarke à l'autre bout du téléphone. Aide-moi.

\- Répond lui !

\- RAVEN ! J'ai la honte, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait vu ce tweet ! Oh mon dieu !

Clarke met l'une de ses mains devant son visage en poussant un long soupir. Il doit être en train de rire derrière son ordinateur. Elle respire un grand coup et pose ses mains sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

 _Oh mon dieu. Au revoir ! *smiley d'une main*_

 _*smiley qui rit*_

\- Bon, au moins il a l'air de rire de la situation.

\- Profite-en pour lui demander comment il a su pour ton tweet.

\- Tu as raison.

 _Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu n'étais pas censé avoir mon twitter ! *smiley qui rit*_

 _Hé bah je l'ai eu *smiley qui tire la langue*_

Elle penche la tête en avant et écrase son front contre son bureau. Sa vie est triste, le monde est triste. La dernière fois où elle a eu le plus honte, ça devait être quand elle avait une dizaine d'années, et que sa mère la réprimandait en plein milieu du supermarché. Maintenant, avec dix ans de plus, elle ressent la même sensation.

\- Envoie-lui un message sur Twitter. Au moins pour savoir comment il t'a trouvé.

\- Non, c'est encore plus la honte de faire ça. Il va définitivement se moquer de moi.

\- Fais-le, Clarke. Sinon tu vas le regretter.

Elle soupire et ouvre les messages. Elle clique sur le pseudo de Bellamy et inspire avant de taper le message.

 _Salut ! Je suis vraiment intriguée maintenant… Je pourrais juste savoir comment tu as fait pour retrouver mon tweet ?_

 _Haha c'est des gens qui m'en ont parlé mais je ne connais rien à Twitter… Je ne saurais même pas retrouver moi-même !_

 _Oh, d'accord ! Tu leur diras de ma part que c'est paaaaas cool du tout ! *smiley qui rit*_

 _Haha d'accord !_

\- C'est bon, maintenant je peux aller m'enterrer dans un trou dans le désert.

\- Courage…

\- Le pire c'est que je suis sûre de le voir à la prochaine convention… Et, te connaissant, je sens que tu vas me forcer à aller le voir l'année prochaine.

\- Bingo.

Clarke ferme les yeux et se lève pour aller s'allonger sur son lit. Elle est complètement foutue jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

 _(Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?)_

 _(Ou ils ne se sont jamais parlé de toute leur vie ?)_

 _(Cet OS étant une histoire vraie, l'auteur de cette fiction vous écrira une partie 2 dans un an…)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Ne me frappez pas après cet OS, je vous en supplie.**

 **Oui, il est court. Oui, il se finit sur une fin ouverte. Mais ce n'est PAS DE MA FAUTE. Cette histoire est une histoire vraie donc je ne pouvais pas essayer d'inventer un magnifique happy ending. Je vous explique :**

 **J'ai participé à la convention Space Walkers à Paris en fin avril/début mai et, comme Clarke dans cet OS, j'ai craqué sur un membre du staff. NON, je ne dirais pas son nom. Bref. Il m'a alors retrouvé sur Twitter et m'a répondu ce fameux « Bonjour ! ». Les dialogues de Twitter de cet OS sont donc REELS ! (on ne se fout pas de ma gueule, non non).**

 **J'ai déjà mon pass pour la Space Walkers 2 donc, oui, je vais le revoir. Et j'essayerai d'aller lui parler pour lui dire « Salut, c'est moi la psychopathe de Twitter qui a dit que tu allais être mon futur mari. Au revoir. »**

 **EN TOUT CAS, merci beaucoup à** Maude, May, Moi, Luciooole **et** Ela **!**

 **\- AmandineH.**


	57. Chapitre 57 - OS à 4 mains II

**#57 Bellamy cambriole un appartement pour aider son ami Murphy… Et tombe sur les sous-vêtements de Clarke.**

 **OS fait en collaboration avec l'auteur de** **Café, inconnu et écriture** **,** Goodgame **! C'est la deuxième fois que nous faisons ce genre de choses, parce que je sais que vous avez aimé notre première collaboration ensemble ! (chapitre 45). On nous avait, encore une fois, donné deux thèmes sur Twitter : « Cambriolage » et « Lingerie » !**

* * *

Bellamy se plaque contre l'énorme arbre qui surplombe la propriété qu'il s'apprête à cambrioler. Il respire un bon coup en se rappelant sa conversation de la veille avec son meilleur ami, Murphy.

 _« - Si j'avais eu une autre solution, je ne demanderais pas ton aide, Bell._

 _\- Je le sais… Répète-moi tout depuis le début._

 _\- J'ai appris que ma chef de service a fait des recherches sur moi. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et a toujours voulu me faire virer. Elle a engagé un détective pour fouiller dans mon passé et il lui a donné une clé USB dans une enveloppe brune._

 _\- Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Et si elle avait déjà regardé le contenu de la clé ?_

 _\- Nathan Miller, son assistant, est un ami. Il ne peut pas la supporter non plus et il a essayé d'intercepter l'enveloppe pour qu'elle ne la reçoive pas vu qu'elle est en voyage avec son mari. Mais sa fille a récupéré les courriers sur le bureau de sa mère et les aurait mis dans un meuble dans leur maison._

 _\- Donc je dois fouiller dans tous les meubles de la villa ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Murphy ?_

 _\- Mais non ! Elle a mis les courriers de sa mère dans un secrétaire au 1er étage. Nathan m'a dit que le bureau de notre tortionnaire de chef était la 4ème pièce à gauche après l'escalier._

 _\- Et la maison est vide de monde ?_

 _\- Absolument. Personne ne sera là._

 _\- D'accord. Je ferai le casse demain soir._

 _\- Merci mon frère. »_

Bellamy sort de sa transe, regarde autour de lui. Personne. Il longe les buissons jusqu'à arriver à la bâtisse qu'il longe. Il allume sa lumière frontale avant de prendre le papier qui était dans sa poche. Le code de la porte arrière que Nathan lui a confié s'y trouve. D'une main presque tremblante, il tape le code et ferme les yeux en actionnant la poignée de la porte. Elle s'ouvre sans aucun problème et sans qu'aucune alarme ne retentisse. Il remercie silencieusement Nathan pour son aide et entre dans la maison. Murphy ne voulait pas impliquer l'assistant de sa chef dans son cambriolage, il a lui aussi besoin de ce boulot. Et Bellamy fera toujours tout ce qu'il pourra pour aider et protéger ses amis et sa famille.

Murphy et Bellamy ont grandi ensemble et ont fait les 400 coups ensemble. Petits vols, escroqueries... Mais ils se sont fait attraper un jour. Murphy a pris toute la responsabilité du vol pour que Bellamy puisse continuer à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Octavia. Et à partir de ce jour-là, Bellamy a arrêté les conneries et se sent redevable à vie envers son meilleur ami. Puis quand ce dernier est sorti de prison juvénile, il a changé de vie, repris les études en essayant d'effacer comme il pouvait les traces de son adolescence catastrophique. Il a eu son travail honnête dans une boite de pharmaceutique et établit sa vie avec sa fiancée, Emori. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son boulot parce que sa chef avait fouillé dans son ancienne vie. Et Bellamy le comprend et c'est pour cela qu'il a de suite accepté de venir en aide à son ami.

\- Allez Bellamy, tu peux le faire, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Il vient d'entrer dans le salon principal de cette grande maison. Il regarde autour de lui. Il savait que la famille Griffin était riche, c'est sûr. Mais peut-être pas _autant_. Tous les objets qui se trouvent autour de lui doivent tous avoir une très grande valeur. Il n'a pas vécu une vie facile avec sa petite sœur, c'est toujours étrange pour lui de voir des maisons aussi belles et aussi grandes.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il sort de l'entrée et se dirige vers le salon et les escaliers. Murphy lui a dit que la clé USB se trouvait au premier étage. Il espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Il grimpe les marches et regarde autour de lui. Il y a énormément de portes. Il n'arrive plus à savoir ce que lui a dit Murphy. Le bureau de Griffin était la 3ème porte ? Ou la 4ème ? Est-ce que la clé est vraiment dans son bureau ?

Il soupire et ouvre la 3ème porte. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouve dans une grande chambre avec un grand lit dans le coin de la pièce. La chambre d'Abby, apparemment. La clé USB se trouve peut-être ici.

\- C'est parti, murmure-t-il.

Il s'approche près de l'armoire dans le fond et ouvre les portes. Des vêtements de femmes, comme il l'avait bien deviné. Il touche les t-shirts et les robes. Ce n'est peut-être pas celles d'Abby. Ces vêtements semblent beaucoup trop… Jeune ?

Il décide de ne pas s'en occuper et s'approche de la commode à côté. Il ouvre le premier tiroir et écarquille les yeux. Il vient de tomber sur son tiroir à sous vêtement. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il prend l'une des culottes en dentelles rouge et la met au niveau de ses yeux. Abby Griffin, mettre ce genre de chose ? C'est impossible !

\- Qu'est-ce que… HÉ, ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !

Il sursaute violemment alors qu'une jeune femme blonde se précipite vers lui et lui retire la culotte de ses mains. Il la regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

\- Chez toi ? Je croyais que j'étais chez Abby Griffin et que…

\- C'est ma mère, espèce de débile !

Peut-être qu'il est venu là pour voler quelque chose chez les Griffin, oui, mais cette gamine n'a pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Ça heurte son égo.

\- Hé, mesure ton langage toi ! Respecte un peu tes ainés !

\- Mes ainés ? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu dois avoir seulement trois ans de plus que moi et en plus tu entres par effraction chez moi. Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être énervée, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux une explication.

Bellamy ne répond pas et attend quelques secondes. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne veut pas dire la vérité mais il est sûr qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'il fait là. Il faut qu'il lui dise tout. Peut-être qu'elle va le laisser partir sans rien dire à sa mère. Peut-être que les miracles existent.

Bellamy décide de la jouer cool et détendu. Peut-être qu'en la jouant désinvolte, elle sera plus clémente. Il s'adosse au mur en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Alors tu vas rire... commence-t-il à dire avec un petit sourire au coin.

\- Je suis déjà morte de rire. Un mensonge et j'appelle les flics.

Son ton est sans appel et Bellamy sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Si elle appelle les forces de l'ordre, il sera jugé et il pourrait atterrir en prison à cause de son passé. Et il ne peut pas laisser sa sœur seule. Il éteint sa lampe torche et pose son sac au sol.

\- Je suis là parce que mon meilleur ami est dans le collimateur de ta mère... Elle veut le virer.

\- Donc tu dis que chercher dans mes sous-vêtements va éviter à ton pote de se faire virer ? Ok, ça suffit.

Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et déverrouille l'écran d'accueil. Bellamy se précipite vers elle et pose sa main sur la sienne.

\- Attends... Je vais tout t'expliquer... C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

\- Clarke. Clarke Griffin, répond-t-elle avec hésitation en regardant leurs mains avant de reculer.

Bellamy ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup avant de raconter toute l'histoire de Murphy à Clarke. Il n'omet aucun détail, il lui dit la stricte vérité de sa venue nocturne ici. Pendant son récit, Clarke se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Elle l'écoute attentivement. Son énervement de trouver un inconnu chez elle est remplacé par une colère envers sa propre mère.

\- Tout le monde admire ma mère pour sa droiture mais, en vrai, c'est une salope sans cœur.

Bellamy fait de gros yeux en entendant les paroles de Clarke. Il pensait qu'elle ne le croirait pas, qu'elle le dénoncerait, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça.

\- Elle me paye mes études, confie-t-elle. Même si je n'ai pas choisi ce que je voulais faire. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et il est hors de question qu'elle sabote la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur cette phrase, Clarke quitte précipitamment la pièce, laissant Bellamy seul. Il est complètement perdu, il ne pensait pas que la soirée allait se passer comme ça. Il attrape sa lampe et son sac et part dans le couloir à la recherche de Clarke. Il fait quelques pas vers la gauche. Il doit la retrouver. Elle va sûrement faire quelque chose de foireux. Il entend des bruits au loin et il trottine vers la pièce où se trouve Clarke, devant un ordinateur.

Il s'y approche doucement et voit la fameuse enveloppe dont parlait Murphy. La clé USB en question est déjà dans l'ordinateur et Clarke parcourt des fichiers. Des feuilles sortent de l'enveloppe et il les observe. Ce sont des photos de Murphy qui sort d'un building avec une enveloppe. Il ne comprend plus rien. Pourquoi Abby Griffin a des photos aussi récentes de son ami alors qu'elle enquêtait sur son passé...

Bellamy sort de sa transe par une main qui se pose sur son avant-bras. Il lève son regard vers les magnifiques yeux bleus de Clarke.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il se penche en avant et continue à regarder les photos. Clarke zoome sur l'enveloppe que Murphy tient dans ses mains. Il a du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus.

\- C'est le nom d'une entreprise concurrente, lui explique Clarke. Est-ce que Murphy pourrait trahir la boite de ma mère ?

\- Non, c'est impossible. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler.

Bellamy hoche la tête en sortant son téléphone portable. Il appuie sur le nom de son meilleur ami et attend plusieurs sonneries. Ce dernier décroche enfin au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu n'es pas censé être chez les Griffin ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Écoute, je suis avec la fille d'Abby. On vient de voir des photos de toi tenant une enveloppe avec le nom de l'entreprise concurrente. Dis-moi que tu ne fricotes pas avec l'ennemi, Murphy. C'est une infraction grave.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Abby qui me demandait d'aller chercher ces putains d'enveloppes, j'exécutais seulement les ordres ! C'est elle qui a un problème, pas moi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Il raccroche alors que Bellamy laisse son oreille collé contre le combiné. Vu comment Clarke le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte, celle-ci vient d'entendre toute la conversation. Elle passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et se tourne de nouveau vers les photos. Il voit à son regard qu'elle est énervée, il le sent.

\- Quelle pétasse ! crie-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Elle revend ses produits à la concurrence pour se faire du fric en plus ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle pourrait finir en prison pour le restant de ses jours à cause de ça ! Elle est vraiment stupide, comment est-ce que je peux être sa fille ?

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te calmer un peu et respirer…

\- En me disant que ma mère est une criminelle ? Non merci, je préfère penser à tout sauf à ça.

Bellamy se penche et prend la souris d'ordinateur entre ses doigts. Il retire les photos de l'ordinateur et éjecte la clé USB. Il la tend à Clarke alors qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu en fais ce que tu veux, maintenant. Ces photos ne sont pas en défaveur de mon ami mais sont en défaveur de ta mère. C'est comme tu le souhaites. Soit tu les divulgues, soit tu fais comme si on n'avait rien découvert. Par contre, puisque Murphy est désormais au courant de toute l'histoire, il arrêtera d'exécuter ses ordres.

 _2 jours plus tard :_

 **Clarke G.** : « Merci d'avoir retenu Murphy pendant quelques jours. J'ai pris ma décision. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Laquelle ? Je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses. »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'ai dénoncé ma mère pour ses agissements auprès des directeurs de la firme pharmaceutique. Ils ont décidé de porter plainte et ils vont l'arrêter. La police ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle ne se doute de rien. J'ai l'impression d'être une horrible fille. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu veux que je vienne ? Tu es très courageuse. Ta mère se faisait de l'argent sur les dos des autres, tu as pris la bonne décision. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Non, reste chez toi. Soutiens Murphy, ma mère ne lâchera rien et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle voudra encore faire porter le chapeau à ton ami malgré les preuves. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Fais attention à toi et je suis là. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Merci. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps, je sens que ça va être mouvementé dans les temps à venir. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « J'attendrais, Princesse. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlerais pas de ton excursion dans ma maison ni dans ma lingerie… »

6 MOIS PLUS TARD

Bellamy s'installe à la terrasse où il attend son rendez-vous. Il scrute l'heure en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Comme Clarke l'avait prédit, Abby ne s'est pas laissé faire, clamant son innocence devant les forces de l'ordre. Mais les preuves étaient là, Abby revendait les formules chimiques pour des médicaments facilitant la vie de patients atteint de cancer à la concurrence. Elle a engrangé des millions de dollars, juste pour elle, ne pensant pas aux autres. Abby su que c'était sa fille qui l'avait balancée à ses supérieurs mais elle n'a jamais su que ni Bellamy, ni Nathan, ni Murphy était impliqué dans la découverte de la clé USB. Clarke a été emporté dans la tempête médiatique malgré elle, dû à l'arrestation de sa mère. Bellamy a essayé de reprendre contact avec elle mais à chaque fois la réponse était la même : « Pas maintenant ». Bellamy l'a revue lors du procès où Murphy était témoin et, à part quelques regards échangés, il ne s'est rien passé.

Et près de 6 mois après son cambriolage raté, il reçut un SMS de la belle blonde l'invitant à boire un coup dans un café.

Il sent que quelqu'un lui effleure le bras et il recule d'un bond avant de lever les yeux et de voir Clarke. Il lui offre son plus beau sourire, clairement heureux de la revoir après tant de temps. Elle remet des mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle tire la chaise en face de lui et s'assoit en souriant timidement.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Clarke, confie-t-il. Et cette fois-ci pas dans une situation compromettante et avec un de tes sous-vêtements dans les mains.

Clarke éclate de rire à la blague de Bellamy. Elle avait envie de le revoir depuis ce fameux soir mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à cause de toute cette histoire. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne veut plus le lâcher. Elle sait que l'attraction est réciproque alors elle se laisse aller.

\- Un jour, tu pourras retirer mes sous-vêtements toi-même et ne plus fouiller dans mes affaires...

Il hausse d'une façon suggestive l'un de ses sourcils alors qu'elle commence à rire. Il lui lance un petit sourire et joue avec son café.

\- Je ne suis pas contre cette proposition. Tu n'as qu'à me dire où et quand et je viendrais immédiatement…

\- Seriez-vous en train de me proposer un rendez-vous galant, Monsieur Blake.

\- Peut-être bien, Madame Griffin. Vendredi, 20 heures ? Je viendrai te chercher.

Elle hoche la tête en mordant sa lèvre et se penche vers la table. Elle pose sa main en travers et attend quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Géraldine et moi adorons écrire ensemble donc ce chapitre était prévu depuis quelques temps déjà ! Il y aura sans doute une partie III mais je ne sais pas encore quand. On va attendre encore un peu, ce n'est pas drôle autrement !**

 **Sinon, la semaine prochaine je pars à PARIS du 29 août au 1er septembre ! Je suis trop contente parce que je vais voir ma petite Lalo, Géraldine et Estelle ! (puis Juju, si elle bouge ses petites fesses...) Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater ! Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui viennent de Paris ? On pourra peut-être se croiser, on ne sait jamais !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	58. Chapitre 58 - Tutorat

**#58 Bellamy est nul en sciences donc son professeur lui impose du tutorat. Malheureusement, il trouve que Clarke, sa tutrice, est insupportable…** de Liberty.

* * *

Le professeur passe lentement entre les rangs en déposant les copies corrigées devant les élèves. Bellamy entend des soupirs autour de lui mais aussi des exclamations de joie. Il regarde en diagonale et voit son professeur déposer la feuille devant la meilleure élève de la classe, Clarke Griffin. Bellamy relève légèrement la tête et voit un 19/20 rouge. Il lève les yeux au ciel en se rasseyant dans son siège.

\- Passe me voir à la fin du cours, Bellamy, dit alors son prof en lui passant sa copie.

Bellamy fixe le grand 4/20 noté en haut de sa feuille. Il le regarde sans réagir. Il savait qu'il avait foiré l'examen, il les foire tous en ce moment. Il doit commencer à travailler mais il ne trouve pas la motivation. Dès qu'il rentre chez lui, il veut simplement parler à Octavia. Il la voit rarement à cause de ses cours.

À la fin de la classe, il se lève en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Il s'approche du bureau et fronce les sourcils alors qu'il voit Clarke en train de parler au professeur. Elle ne semble pas contente et il observe qu'elle essaye désespérément de ne rien jeter à la figure du professeur. Bellamy se demande vraiment ce qu'elle a.

\- Bellamy, dit alors son prof en le regardant. Comme tu l'as remarqué, tes notes ne s'améliorent toujours pas.

\- Je le sais. Je vais essayer de travailler et…

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois, répond-il en soupirant. Écoute, tu dois avoir des bonnes notes si tu veux réussir l'examen final. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de t'imposer du tutorat avec l'une de nos meilleures élèves.

Le prof se tourne alors vers Clarke, qui le regarde avec des yeux noirs. Bellamy ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Non.

Ce n'est pas possible. Clarke Griffin est connue pour être la personne la plus insupportable de tout le lycée. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il dit non. C'est surtout pour sa réputation.

Bellamy est l'un des élèves le plus populaire du lycée. Tout le monde le connait et tout le monde essaye de devenir ami avec lui. Il fait partie d'un groupe d'amis populaire, il ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais Clarke… Clarke doit avoir deux amis dans ce lycée. Elle est impopulaire. Si les gens voyaient Clarke accompagnée de Bellamy, il aurait l'une des plus grosses hontes de toute sa vie. Il ne peut pas foutre en l'air sa notoriété.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, lui dit le professeur. C'est un ordre.

Il prend ses affaires et sort de la salle de classe, laissant Bellamy et Clarke tous les deux. Cette dernière croise ses bras et se tourne vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du tutorat mais le prof ne me laisse pas le choix. Crois-moi, je suis autant en colère que toi.

\- Ah oui ? N'importe qui à ta place serait heureux de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Ton comportement à deux balles ne m'attire pas, loin de là. Tu es quelqu'un de grossier et insupportable et je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te donner des cours. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors on se retrouve demain matin à 7h. Dans cette salle.

Elle replace son sac sur son épaule et passe à côté de lui pour sortir de la classe. Bellamy se tourne vers la porte, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Il ne pensait pas que la _princesse_ du lycée pouvait avoir autant de répondant.

 **[…]**

Clarke a le nez plongé dans son livre alors que Bellamy s'assoit violemment devant elle. Elle sursaute, ce qui le fait sourire.

\- Tu as une dizaine de minutes de retard, lui dit-elle en refermant son livre.

\- Autant se dépêcher, dans ce cas.

Elle hoche la tête et lui demande de sortir sa copie d'examen. Il racle sa gorge et lui tend sa feuille, avec sa note de 4/20. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sent honteux. Peut-être parce qu'il a peur qu'elle se moque de lui…

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle regarde de haut en bas la page en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semble se concentrer sur les points qu'ils doivent travailler tous les deux.

\- Très bien. Il faut qu'on replonge le nez dans le chapitre trois du cours. Je pense que tu as confondu certaines choses pendant l'exam.

Il hoche simplement la tête alors qu'elle ouvre son cahier devant lui. Il se penche et essaye d'écouter ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle fait attention à bien lui expliquer le cours, comme si c'était elle la prof. Elle lui donne plusieurs exercices qu'il fait soigneusement.

\- Tu as tout bon, dit-elle au bout de trente minutes avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Félicitations.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentille avec moi ? demande-t-il finalement. Mon groupe d'amis te fait vivre un enfer. Tu devrais me détester.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de ces choses-là. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

Elle griffonne quelques notes sur son cahier alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Clarke l'étonne donc dès le premier jour. Il se demande de ce qu'il se passera par la suite… S'il y a d'autres séances de tutorat.

\- Faisons cet exercice ensemble, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il prend son crayon et coche les cases devant elle. Elle le corrige de temps en temps en lui expliquant son erreur. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être un enfant lorsqu'elle lui explique tout ça, elle fait ça vraiment professionnellement, ce qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

Alors qu'il est bientôt 8h30, Bellamy et Clarke se lèvent pour aller vers leurs cours respectifs. Bellamy lui tient la porte alors qu'elle le remercie et le contourne. Il la regarde partir quelques secondes de plus.

 **[…]**

Bellamy resserre le plaid sur lui alors qu'il entend des coups contre la porte d'entrée. Il descend les escaliers et ouvre la porte, s'apprêtant à crier sur la personne le dérangeant durant sa sieste. Il est surpris de voir Clarke sur le pas de sa porte. Elle semble totalement gênée.

\- Salut, dit-elle finalement. Je suis désolée de venir chez toi à l'improviste. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade… Et le professeur d'anglais m'a donné ton adresse pour que je puisse venir t'aider à domicile.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas la tête à ça, je le sais… Je vais juste repartir. Ce n'est rien.

\- Non, non…

Il soupire en ouvrant la porte un petit peu plus pour elle. Elle entre en regardant autour d'elle. Il lui montre le salon de la tête alors qu'elle hoche la sienne. Il se regarde une petite minute dans le miroir. Les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle, le nez rouge… Tant pis, la princesse va devoir s'habituer.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé en gardant le plaid autour de son corps. Clarke lui demande s'il est sûr de vouloir travailler alors qu'il hoche la tête. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire, un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien… Même celle de Clarke. Il la laisse étaler ses feuilles de cours sur la table basse et commencer à lui parler des cours qu'il a ratés cette semaine. Il l'écoute attentivement en lui posant quelques questions auxquelles elle répond. Ils s'apprêtent à commencer tous les deux à faire des exercices lorsqu'Octavia débarque dans le salon. Elle se fige en voyant Clarke.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oh… Je donne des cours à Bellamy.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il laisse une fille franchir le pas de sa porte… Même son ancienne petite amie n'avait pas le droit.

Clarke se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il se gratte la nuque. Octavia ne semble pas se rendre compte de la gêne qu'elle a causé et s'affale dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Bellamy la regarde en croisant les bras.

\- On est en train de travailler.

\- J'ai envie de regarder mon émission, Bell. Tu n'as qu'à m'acheter une télévision dans ma chambre et je partirai.

\- Et comment est-ce que Clarke et moi allons faire, dans ce cas ?

\- Allez dans ta chambre.

Elle repose son regard vers l'écran de télévision alors qu'il lâche un léger soupir. Il fait signe à Clarke de ranger ses affaires. Elle hoche la tête et prend ses cahiers dans ses bras. Bellamy se lève du canapé et commence à monter l'escalier.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-elle en le suivant.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils entrent dans sa chambre et s'installent sur le sol, leurs dos contre le lit. Ils commencent à travailler sans bruit, Clarke lui expliquant quelques équations de temps en temps. Bellamy entend le bruit de la pluie au dehors. Il voit les minutes défiler peu à peu. Le temps passe très vite en compagnie de Clarke, étrangement.

\- Je pense qu'on a fini, dit-elle finalement en fermant son cahier.

Il hoche la tête et repose son dos contre le côté du lit. Clarke commence à se lever mais il pose sa main sur son bras. Elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Tu peux rester quelques minutes, si tu veux, lui dit-il. Attend au moins qu'il ne pleuve plus.

Elle regarde dehors en mordant sa lèvre. Elle accepte en mimant sa position, son épaule frôlant doucement la sienne. Bellamy tripote le tissu du plaid en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est étrange d'avoir Clarke dans sa chambre, une fille à qui il ne parlait même pas il y a une semaine. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir une conversation normale tous les deux, ils ne viennent pas du même monde.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis la première fille à entrer chez toi ?

Il tourne sa tête vers elle alors qu'elle garde ses yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant aussi gênée par sa question.

\- C'est faux, tu sais. Octavia a déjà invité pleins de copines et…

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, répond-elle les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, c'est tout.

\- Arrête de mentir. Je sais que tu as eu plusieurs petites amies.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'observes, princesse ?

Elle racle sa gorge en baissant la tête, ce qui le surprend. Elle ne semble pas vouloir le démentir. Peut-être qu'elle est insupportable depuis toutes ces années avec lui parce qu'il y a quelque chose… Non. C'est impossible. Pas la princesse.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elles entrent chez moi, avoue-t-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elles rencontrent Octavia, ou encore mes parents. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas avec elles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le sentais.

Elle le regarde en hochant la tête. Il se perd quelques secondes dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était jolie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas repoussante, bien-sûr…

\- Et toi alors ? demande-t-il. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Finn Collins ?

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Tout le lycée était au courant. On a tous été surpris de votre rupture. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Elle hésite quelques instants avant de commencer à lui parler de sa rupture avec ce Finn. Elle lui explique la découverte de Raven alors qu'elle était avec lui depuis quelques mois déjà. Bellamy l'écoute attentivement, voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il sent, contre son gré, sa main se serrer en un poing lorsque la voix de Clarke tremble. Un désir de protection monte en lui alors qu'elle continue à lui raconter son histoire. Il aurait aimé être ami avec elle pour pouvoir remballer ce Finn Collins.

\- Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, murmure-t-elle à la fin. Je ne pense plus à lui.

\- Tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils restent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, se parlant de tout et de rien. Bellamy rit à ses blagues alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel dès qu'il lui fait un compliment. Elle lui parle de sa relation avec ses parents alors qu'il écoute attentivement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir autant de problèmes en dehors des cours.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai des bonnes notes, explique-t-elle. Dès que j'entends mes parents se disputer dans l'autre pièce, je plonge mon nez dans mes bouquins. J'essaye de m'occuper au maximum l'esprit.

Quand elle termine son histoire, Bellamy lui parle d'Octavia et de ses parents à lui. Il sent que Clarke et Octavia pourraient s'entendre à merveille, ce qui lui fait plaisir… Il ne sait pas pourquoi.

 **[…]**

\- Bellamy, concentre-toi, s'il te plait…

Il continue à rire alors que Clarke soupire et abandonne, collant son front contre la table. Ça fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils travaillent tous les deux dans une salle de classe et Bellamy commence à être distrait. Tout le fait rire.

\- Je crois qu'on a terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Non, non, dit-il en interceptant son poignet. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de cette salle.

Elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il ne relâche pas son emprise. Ils se regardent quelques secondes sans parler. Clarke remarque les yeux de Bellamy déviant vers ses lèvres.

\- On devrait peut-être… Je…

La sonnerie retentit, coupant immédiatement la parole de Clarke. Bellamy relâche lentement son poignet en continuant à la regarder. Elle lèche ses lèvres et reprend ses affaires sur la table. Elle lui fait un léger sourire et sort de la salle de classe. Bellamy soupire en se levant à son tour. Il rejoint ses amis dans les couloirs du lycée et discute avec eux. Atom lui fait un petit coup de coude à un moment et lui montre quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Regarde la princesse là-bas.

Bellamy tourne la tête et voit Clarke, au loin, en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier.

\- Je me fais chier, lui dit alors Atom. Viens, Drew, on va la voir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse les empêcher, Atom et Drew se dirigent vers Clarke. Bellamy se met à leur suite en essayant de savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire. Atom arrive derrière Clarke et claque violemment son casier. Celle-ci sursaute et le regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais il frappe alors ses mains, faisant tomber toutes ses affaires de cours sur le sol. Elle ouvre la bouche en grand, ne sachant quoi dire. Tous les élèves commencent à se rassembler autour d'eux, en cercle. Clarke regarde autour d'elle et Bellamy voit dans son regard de la honte. Elle tourne alors ses yeux vers lui et il voit passer, cette fois ci, de la déception. Elle pense qu'il cautionne tout ça. Elle pense qu'il est comme eux, et que c'était son idée. Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je… commence-t-elle à dire vers Atom.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es plus avec Finn Collins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes…

\- Peut-être qu'avec tes airs de princesse il ne te supportait pas, comme la moitié de ce lycée.

Clarke réagit au quart de tour après cette phrase et claque violemment sa joue. Atom la regarde avec des yeux noirs alors qu'elle lève de nouveau sa main vers lui. Cependant, il intercepte rapidement son poignet en resserrant ses doigts. Elle grimace. Sa poigne n'a rien de celle de Bellamy, qui était douce et tendre. Elle sent des larmes affluer dans ses yeux à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressent.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bellamy décide de réagir, lui aussi. Il agrippe l'avant-bras d'Atom. Ce dernier se retourne vers lui avec des yeux interrogateurs mais il n'a le temps de rien comprendre, puisque Bellamy lui fout immédiatement un coup de poing. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Clarke regarde Atom sur le sol, le nez en sang. Elle relève la tête et Bellamy s'approche d'elle. Il pose alors sa main sur sa joue en caressant sa pommette et la regarde.

\- Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Atom est un connard de première. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

Elle hoche la tête et le regarde. Il laisse finalement retomber sa main et se tourne vers leur public. Il serre les poings et les regarde un à un.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ici souhaite s'attaquer à Clarke ?

Personne ne répond. Ils tournent un à un les talons et retournent vers leurs classes respectives. Bellamy se tourne une dernière fois vers Clarke et lui fait un léger signe de la tête. Il s'en va alors qu'elle le fixe jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Alors que Bellamy est allongé sur le canapé du salon, ce soir-là, il entend quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il grogne et se lève lentement. Il ouvre la porte et fronce les sourcils en voyant Clarke sur le pas de la porte. Elle lève la tête vers lui et le regarde en tripotant nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt.

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il finalement.

Elle le regarde encore et toujours, sans répondre. Finalement, elle s'avance vers lui et jette ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'enlaçant contre elle. Bellamy ne réagit pas au début mais, finalement, noue ses bras autour d'elle. Il sent le nez de celle-ci contre son cou. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir la garder quelques secondes de plus contre lui. Il respire son odeur. Elle se sépare finalement et lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Merci… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Elle tourne les talons sans rajouter un mot de plus et part de chez lui. Il reste quelques minutes à la fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un minuscule point au loin. Il est complètement en train de craquer pour la princesse.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sort de la salle de classe avec sa copie dans sa main. 17/20. Il vient d'avoir 17/20. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Il lève la tête et scrute la foule autour de lui, jusqu'à trouver Clarke près de son casier. Elle discute avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Wells. Il crie son prénom alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il court vers elle et ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre. Il la soulève de terre en enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle pousse un petit cri et éclate de rire en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- J'ai eu un 17 ! crie-t-il dans ses cheveux. 17, Clarke !

Elle rit alors qu'il la repose au sol. Il lui montre sa copie. Elle possède un grand sourire sur son visage et le regarde.

\- Félicitations, Bell. Je savais que tu allais y arriver.

Une sensation de chaleur s'insinue dans son estomac lorsqu'elle prononce son surnom. Il n'y a que sa petite sœur qui l'appelle comme ça. Il adore entendre Clarke le dire.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, dit-elle finalement en le regardant. Tu peux être libre.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle lui fait un petit sourire triste. Il n'a peut-être plus besoin de ses cours mais il a besoin _d'elle_ tout court. Il a besoin d'être à ses côtés, que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou plus. Elle a rapidement pris une grande place dans son cœur.

\- Non, je ne…

\- C'est fini, Bellamy.

Elle le contourne et part au loin alors qu'il se tourne et la regarde partir. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il décide de le demander à Wells. Celui-ci le regarde un petit moment avant de lâcher un soupir. Apparemment, il n'a pas envie de parler derrière le dos de sa meilleure amie. C'est très compréhensible.

\- Je ne devrais vraiment pas te le dire…

\- S'il te plait.

\- Elle s'est beaucoup attaché à toi, c'est tout. Elle m'a récemment dit qu'elle t'aimait bien mais elle sait que ça n'ira jamais plus loin pour toi. Tu es populaire, elle ne l'est pas. Si tu commençais à sortir avec elle, tout le monde vous regarderait avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est stupide. Je m'en fiche de ça.

Wells hausse les épaules et le laisse seul dans ses pensées. Bellamy reste au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Clarke remue longuement sa pâte à cookie en utilisant le peu de force qu'elle possède en elle. Elle entend le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre dehors. Elle sursaute à chaque fois. En plus sa mère n'est pas à la maison…

Elle tourne la tête lorsqu'elle entend la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Elle repose son récipient sur la table et s'y dirige en trainant les pieds. Qui peut venir chez elle de ce temps-là ? Ce serait carrément du suicide. Elle ouvre la porte et écarquille les yeux en regardant l'homme devant elle.

\- Bellamy ?

Il la regarde longuement. Il porte simplement son t-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux sont trempés ainsi que ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, la coupe-t-il.

Elle attend une seconde en fronçant les sourcils. Il voit sur son visage qu'elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Il prend une longue inspiration. Un éclair illumine durant une seconde le visage de Clarke. Elle est vraiment belle.

\- Bellamy, je ne comprends pas.

\- Wells m'a dit que tu craquais pour moi mais que tu ne voulais pas que ma réputation en pâtisse. Et c'est faux. Je m'en fiche totalement.

Elle prend une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvre, elle voit les dents de Bellamy claquer entre elles. Un coup de tonnerre éclate.

\- Rentre, lui dit-elle finalement. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie.

Il hoche la tête et entre à sa suite. Il retire sa veste trempée et la pend au porte manteau. Il essaye de frotter ses bras de haut en bas pour se réchauffer. Il s'assoit sur le canapé alors que Clarke revient avec un grand plaid. Elle le place autour de ses épaules et frotte rapidement ses épaules. Il la laisse faire et la regarde à travers ses cils mouillés. Il se rend compte du peu de distance entre eux.

\- Clarke…

\- Je sais que ma façon de penser est stupide, dit-elle en secouant la tête. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une attirance qui n'est pas réciproque, je…

\- Elle l'est, assure-t-il en la regardant. Elle est réciproque.

Elle ne répond pas et continue le mouvement de ses mains. Elle les bouge doucement le long de ses bras pour qu'il ait un peu plus chaud. Elle soupire.

\- On ne vient pas du même monde, tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à abandonner, Clarke.

\- Bien-sûr que si. Tes amis ne m'aiment pas. Ils ne supporteraient pas de nous voir en couple. Le lycée entier t'admire alors que, envers moi…

\- Je m'en fous. Je. M'en. Fous.

Il ramène l'une de ses mains en dehors du plaid et la pose sur sa joue. Ils se regardent intensément. Bellamy se rapproche lentement d'elle, pour lui laisser le temps de reculer si elle en a envie. Cependant, elle lèche ses lèvres. Il s'avance finalement et pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Il prend sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et l'embrasse passionnément. Clarke agrippe son t-shirt et l'attire un peu plus contre elle. Il bascule sur elle sur le canapé. Il embrasse tendrement son cou alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre. Il se relève sur un coude et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je me fiche de ma réputation. Si mes amis n'acceptent pas l'idée qu'on soit ensemble, c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. C'est tout.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Elle hoche la tête et pose son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Elle empoigne ses cheveux mouillés et attire de nouveau son visage vers elle.

 **[…]**

Bellamy passe un bras autour des épaules de Clarke alors qu'elle passe le sien autour de sa taille. Ils entrent dans le lycée dans cette position. Clarke se sent nerveuse alors que les premiers visages étonnés se tournent vers eux. Bellamy resserre son emprise sur elle et l'accompagne jusqu'à son casier. Il la lâche alors qu'elle range ses affaires dans celui-ci. Miller arrive en courant vers eux.

\- Tout le monde est en train de parler de vous, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Sérieusement ? répond Clarke en écarquillant les yeux. Déjà ?

Miller lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Clarke est rassurée de voir que le meilleur ami de Bellamy est d'accord avec toute cette situation. Ça en fait au moins un.

Elle soupire alors que Bellamy lève sa main et caresse doucement sa nuque. Clarke regarde autour d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu caresses simplement ma _nuque_ et ils sont tous en train de nous espionner.

\- C'est parce qu'ils se demandent si nous sommes vraiment en couple ou non. Ils sont encore dans le doute.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser alors, tout sera enfin fini.

Il lève un sourcil alors qu'elle croise les bras et lui lance un regard de défi. Il rit en refermant la porte de son casier. Il s'avance dangereusement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre celui-ci. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Clarke garde les yeux ouverts une seconde pour voir la dizaine de personnes dans le couloir se tourner vers eux. Elle ferme les yeux et passe ses bras autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser. Il embrasse légèrement son nez lorsqu'il se sépare. Il prend sa main dans la sienne et lui fait un clin d'œil. Ils repartent vers le couloir, une vingtaine de paires de yeux rivés sur eux.

* * *

 **Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, franchement ! J'aime créer des histoires de différence sociales entre Bellamy et Clarke, je trouve ça toujours mignon lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à la fin ? Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'ai passé 4 jours la semaine dernière à Paris avec Lalo et Gégé, dont deux jours avec Estelle... C'était incroyable ! Sérieusement, ces jours ont été parfaits ! J'ai fait ma petite touriste devant la tour Eiffel ou encore l'arc de triomphe. J'aime Paris, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point !**

 **Sinon, je préfère vous prévenir : j'ai repris les cours à la fac et je suis maintenant en deuxième année de Lettres. Ça signifie donc que vous aurez beaucoup moins de _Nuances de Bellarke_ pendant cette période. J'essayerai d'en poster un toutes les deux semaines mais quand je rentre chez moi j'ai simplement envie de me détendre... Donc on verra bien ! Je publierai si mes cours ne me prennent pas trop de temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez !**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez toujours aller sur mon Twitter (Carreyland) pour me voir me plaindre de la fac H-24 haha !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	59. Chapitre 59 - Cabine d'essayage

**#59** **Alors que Clarke essaye une robe dans une cabine d'essayage, Bellamy entre à l'intérieur et commence à être très entreprenant…** de Bellarke100.

 **/!\ Scènes de sexe explicites dans ce chapitre. À vos risques et périls !**

* * *

Il y a toujours eu de la tension sexuelle entre eux. Elle le sait, il le sait. Clarke sait qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux, même si elle l'espère depuis très longtemps. Depuis une dizaine d'années, en fait. Mais elle est la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, c'est très compliqué…

\- Bellamy sonne à la porte, l'informe Octavia.

Clarke hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, à imaginer Bellamy et elle faire… Un tas de choses. Bellamy sur elle. Bellamy sous elle. Bellamy _à l'intérieur_ d'elle.

Elle racle sa gorge et ouvre la porte. Elle a automatiquement un grand sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle voit l'homme dont elle est amoureuse devant elle. Il s'avance rapidement vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle resserre ses bras autour de son cou en respirant l'odeur qu'elle aime tant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, princesse, murmure-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle connait Octavia et Bellamy depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Elle est rapidement devenue amie avec Octavia… Et ensuite avec son frère. Et elle se rend maintenant compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle a tout d'abord commencé à fantasmer sur lui. C'est normal, il est très attirant. Malheureusement, il est beaucoup plus que ça. Il est protecteur, il est drôle, il est intelligent… Cette attirance est rapidement devenue un coup de cœur.

\- Alors, dit-il en se séparant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être vieille ?

\- Je n'ai que 26 ans, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et passe derrière elle pour embrasser sa sœur. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et allume la télévision. Octavia lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que tu es chez Clarke, pas vrai ? Que tu n'es pas chez toi ?

\- Ce qui est à elle est à moi.

\- Vous devriez tellement vous marier…

Clarke rit en s'approchant d'eux. C'est devenu une blague entre eux depuis le début. Bellamy et Clarke ont très souvent des disputes de couples, ce qui fait toujours rire le groupe. En plus de ça, Bellamy est très tactile envers elle. Dès qu'elle est un peu trop loin de lui, il se rapproche et la touche : il lui prend la main, met son bras sur son épaule, la prend dans ses bras, embrasse sa joue… Il aime être près d'elle.

Il choisit un film à la télévision et tend son bras vers Clarke. Celle-ci hausse les sourcils en poussant un soupir. Elle est heureuse d'être contre lui, bien évidemment, mais il ne veut rien de plus, avec qu'elle… Elle souhaite tout avec lui.

\- Princesse ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle lâche un petit rire en s'avançant et en s'écroulant contre lui. Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle et plante un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se place contre son torse en balançant ses jambes sur ses genoux. Il caresse automatiquement son mollet.

\- Octavia, dit alors Clarke. Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi essayer des robes demain ?

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Jasper.

\- Sérieusement ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller, c'est triste si je suis toute seule.

\- Je n'ai qu'à venir, lui dit Bellamy en la regardant. J'ai besoin de trouver une chemise, de toute façon.

Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle hésite à lui dire oui. Ça ne va pas la tuer, de trainer un peu avec Bellamy en dehors de leur groupe d'amis. Puis, ce ne sera que du shopping.

\- D'accord. Tu viens me chercher demain à 14h ?

Il hoche la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire. Elle s'installe de nouveau sur lui en nichant son visage dans son cou. Elle a un léger frisson au bout d'un moment. Elle se penche pour prendre le plaid et l'étale sur leurs deux corps.

\- Ma chaleur corporelle ne te suffit plus ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel quand Bellamy prononce cette phrase. Elle se réinstalle contre lui en ramenant la couverture sur eux. Elle baille au bout d'un moment. Le film qu'il vient de mettre à la télévision l'ennuie terriblement. En plus de ça, elle n'arrête pas de voir Octavia taper sur son téléphone portable à côté…

\- Lincoln m'appelle, dit celle-ci, justement. Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté quelques petites minutes.

Bellamy hoche la tête sans décrocher ses yeux de l'écran. Clarke la regarde sortir de la pièce. Elle se demande si elle l'a fait exprès ou non. Octavia s'éclipse toujours dès qu'elle et Bellamy sont proches l'un de l'autre.

Elle sent la main de Bellamy posée sur son genou commencer à remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle écarquille les yeux mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il caresse doucement l'extérieur de sa cuisse et, finalement, déplace son pouce vers l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, elle n'a pas le temps de penser. Elle sait juste que ça fait du _bien_. Clarke soupire de plaisir alors qu'il s'approche de son entrejambe. Elle est heureuse de porter un short aujourd'hui.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler son excitation, elle avance ses hanches vers sa main. Elle a peur d'aller trop loin… Mais Bellamy ne s'arrête pas. Il reste concentré sur la télévision tout en caressant son sexe par-dessus le short. Clarke ferme les yeux contre lui et avance ses lèvres vers sa peau. Elle plante un baiser dans son cou. Cela semble le réveiller, puisqu'il se fige d'un coup. Mais Clarke n'est absolument pas de cet avis.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, gémit-t-elle contre lui.

Il hoche doucement la tête. Il repasse sa main sur sa cuisse et, cette fois, fait passer ses doigts en dessous de son sous vêtement. Elle gémit lorsqu'il fait courir l'un de ses doigts de long de son intimité. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le voit avaler sa salive difficilement. Elle sait qu'elle est déjà trempée à cause de lui. Il commence à frôler son clitoris alors qu'elle pousse un soupir dans son cou. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, elle souhaite simplement qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite. Elle glisse l'une de ses mains dans son short et la pose sur celle de Bellamy, la poussant légèrement. Il comprend ce qu'elle veut et insère directement deux doigts en elle. Elle retire sa main de son short et l'agrippe sur son épaule. Elle respire lourdement, il sent qu'elle est tout près de l'orgasme. Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts tout en posant son pouce sur son clitoris, le frottant légèrement. Il ressent au bout d'un moment un serrement autour de ses doigts. Il ralentit alors qu'elle mord son cou, redescendant de son orgasme.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui en régulant sa respiration. Il retire sa main de son short et met ses deux doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant. Clarke mord sa lèvre en le voyant faire. Il la fixe quelques secondes et se penche en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il à son tour.

Elle place sa main sur sa mâchoire et attire son visage vers le sien. Elle pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaye de l'approfondir mais elle pose son front contre le sien.

\- Est-ce que…

Octavia revient soudainement dans la pièce. Clarke s'écarte rapidement de lui et fait comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'Octavia se rassoit à côté de Bellamy. Clarke racle sa gorge et s'éloigne, ne le touchant presque plus. Elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **[…]**

C'est gênant. C'est très gênant. Clarke se trouve actuellement dans une voiture avec Bellamy. Autrement dit, l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais aussi l'homme qui lui a procuré un fabuleux orgasme la veille.

\- Tu dois aller dans quelles boutiques ? demande-t-il alors qu'il tourne vers le centre commercial.

\- Je vais regarder un peu partout, répond Clarke en haussant les sourcils. Je dois aller à H&M en priorité, en tout cas.

Il hoche la tête tout en se garant sur le parking. Clarke essaye de réfléchir calmement. Durant les vingt minutes de trajet, ils ne se sont pas parlé une seule fois de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ils ne savent même pas eux-mêmes si c'était quelque chose de sérieux ou non.

\- Je dois aller voir quelques boutiques de mon côté, lui dit Bellamy en sortant de la voiture. On se rejoint après ?

\- Je vais sans doute rester à H&M pendant une trentaine de minutes de toute façon…

Il rit en l'attirant vers lui et en embrassant le haut de son crâne. Il part alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Au moins, leur relation ne s'est pas détériorée.

Elle file dans H&M et commence à regarder les robes. Il faut absolument qu'elle en trouve une. Il y a bientôt le baptême de la fille d'Harper. Elle cherche dans tout le magasin. Elle en prend 5 dans la main et file dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle essaye une première orange, qui lui arrive jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle fronce les sourcils. Non, cette couleur ne lui va vraiment pas. Elle en essaye deux autres longues qui sont hideuses, elles-aussi. Elle enfile la robe numéro 4, qui est violette, lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses.

\- Clarke, tu es là ? entend-elle Bellamy dire de l'autre côté de la cabine.

\- Une minute, j'essaye une robe pour le baptême.

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et se regarde dans tous les angles. Elle aime bien. Elle ouvre le rideau et croise le regard de Bellamy. Celui-ci fait parcourir ses yeux de haut en bas, ce qui la fait rougir. Elle racle sa gorge alors qu'il lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique. C'est pour le baptême de Chloé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Tu aimes ?

\- J'adore.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire en hochant la tête et rentre de nouveau dans la cabine. Elle enlève délicatement la robe et la remet sur son cintre. Elle sursaute soudainement lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvre. Elle fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy entre et referme la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant. Il se tourne vers elle.

\- Bellamy ? Sors de cette…

Il se précipite vers elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle pousse une exclamation de surprise mais rend rapidement son baiser. Elle touche sa langue avec la sienne et sent des picotements dans son entrejambe. Elle a besoin de plus. Bellamy passe ses mains derrière ses cuisses et la soulève de terre. Il la plaque contre le mur du fond en embrassant son cou.

\- Bellamy, on peut se faire prendre, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un dans cette pièce va se faire prendre, ça c'est sûr…

Clarke écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase alors qu'il rit contre sa peau. Elle mord ses lèvres en essayant de se contrôler, mais c'est réellement compliqué. Pas lorsqu'elle sent la bosse proéminente dans le pantalon de celui-ci. Il arrête d'embrasser son cou et prend son menton entre ses mains. Il aligne ses yeux aux siens.

\- La cabine est fermée à clé, Clarke. Arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Elle attire finalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et sent le sourire de Bellamy contre sa bouche. Elle sépare son visage pour lui permettre d'enlever son t-shirt. Il le jette dans un coin de la cabine et repose ses lèvres sur le corps de Clarke. Elle passe une main entre leurs deux corps et tire sur sa ceinture.

\- Attends, je le fais, murmure-t-il.

Il la plaque encore plus contre le mur pour pouvoir défaire sa ceinture d'une main. Il fait tomber son jean sur le sol ainsi que son boxer. Clarke regarde son membre en poussant un petit gémissement d'impatience. Il sourit en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Elle passe ses bras derrière son corps et essaye de retirer son soutien-gorge mais elle ne peut pas, son dos étant plaqué contre le mur.

\- Pas besoin, lui dit-il.

Il écarte la dentelle de celui-ci et pose ses lèvres autour de ses tétons. Il lèche et mord cette partie de son corps jusqu'à ce que Clarke le dispute pour qu'il aille plus bas. Il rit et écarte cette fois la dentelle de sa petite culotte, la caressant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pantelante sous ses doigts.

\- Maintenant, Bellamy, murmure-t-elle en mordant son lobe d'oreille.

Il grogne et hoche la tête, faisant passer une main entre leurs corps. Il s'insère lentement en elle alors qu'elle fait basculer sa tête en arrière. Elle pousse un soupir de plaisir. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est en train de coucher avec _Bellamy_ , dans une _cabine d'essayage_. Elle a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Elle a toujours voulu faire ça, elle l'a toujours voulu _lui_.

\- Accélère, gémit-elle.

Il fait ce qu'elle lui dit et accélère la cadence. Son dos butte contre le mur mais, heureusement pour eux, ça ne fait pas de bruit. Elle pousse cependant de longs gémissements qu'il essaye d'étouffer en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle approche doucement de l'orgasme, ce qui s'entend aux bruits qu'elle fait.

\- Mord ma main, murmure-t-il.

Elle fait ce qu'il lui dit et met la main de Bellamy dans sa bouche. Il va encore plus vite et caresse son clitoris. L'orgasme de Clarke explose autour de lui, ce qui le fait venir en même temps qu'elle. Ils reprennent lentement leur respiration sans bouger. Bellamy laisse son visage dans son cou et plante quelques baisers sous son oreille. Clarke caresse doucement ses cheveux noirs.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare un jour, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Une petite minute…

Elle rit doucement alors qu'il lève les yeux vers elle et la regarde. Il pose son front contre le sien et caresse son nez. Elle est surprise de ce geste d'affection. Elle s'apprête à lui en parler mais il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Elle répond à son baiser en caressant ses joues. Elle grimace alors quand il se retire de son corps. Il la repose délicatement sur le sol en s'excusant pour la douleur. Ils se rhabillent tous les deux sans ouvrir la bouche. Bellamy ouvre la porte de la cabine et regarde Clarke. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de la pièce, la laissant abasourdie.

 **[…]**

Raven écoute Clarke en écarquillant les yeux à chaque seconde. Cette dernière lui explique en détails – peut-être trop de détails – ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bellamy dans le salon d'Octavia et dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle termine le récit en poussant un long et grand soupir et en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

\- Tu as couché avec Bellamy… répète Raven, encore étonnée par tout ça. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, je ne veux pas qu'il couche avec moi parce qu'il est en train de s'ennuyer !

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire non s'il essaye.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dire non. Tu sais très bien que je l'aime, et ce qu'il sait faire avec ses mains c'est…

\- Dégueulasse, Clarke, je ne veux rien savoir.

Elle soupire alors que quelqu'un ouvre la porte d'entrée. Jasper hausse un sourcil en voyant Clarke dans son salon mais ne dit rien. Il se penche vers Raven et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, en lui demandant comment sa journée s'est passée. Clarke les regarde avec des yeux noirs.

\- Quoi ? demande Raven, au bout d'un moment.

\- J'envie tellement votre relation !

Raven soupire alors que Jasper rit et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

\- Au fait, Raven, Octavia et Bellamy vont passer.

\- QUOI ? s'exclame Clarke.

\- Je les ai invités. Miller et Bryan aussi. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Clarke prend le coussin à côté d'elle et le plaque contre son visage, criant des mots d'insulte à l'intérieur. Raven murmure à Jasper « Elle est folle » alors qu'il hoche la tête en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Une heure plus tard, Clarke reste droite dans le fauteuil alors que tous ses amis rient ensemble en regardant le film. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer alors que Bellamy est à côté et fait comme si tout était normal. Rien n'est normal.

\- Qui veut à manger ? dit-elle en se levant et en allant dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde répond alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle met ses poings sur les hanches et regarde le popcorn cuire dans le micro-onde en face d'elle. Elle sent soudainement des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle baisse les yeux et reconnait immédiatement ceux de Bellamy. Elle prend une longue inspiration alors qu'il embrasse le dessous de son oreille. Elle compte jusqu'à trois et, finalement, se retourne en le poussant loin d'elle. Il la fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est non. Pas comme ça, Bellamy.

\- Pas comme ça ?

\- C'est la troisième fois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous… Tu m'expliques ?

Il se fige pendant une seconde, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question. Elle continue à le regarder. Elle est étonnée de voir qu'il semble gêné devant elle, tout à coup. Il ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé, dit-il, commençant à rougir. J'ai un coup de cœur pour toi depuis des années déjà et… Je me suis dit qu'en couchant avec toi, ce coup de cœur partirait. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé.

Il semble vraiment honteux d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle secoue la tête et s'approche de lui. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille et l'approfondit lentement. Elle se sépare en posant son front sur le sien.

\- Je t'aime bien, moi aussi.

Il rit et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Il la regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas posé de question, Clarke.

\- Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa taille. Ils se regardent tous les deux en souriant. Clarke l'enlace en nichant son nez dans son cou.

\- On ne refera pas l'amour tant que nos amis ne sont pas au courant pour nous, lui dit-elle. Je ne veux pas être un secret.

\- Très bien.

\- On va leur dire maintenant.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à riposter mais elle le tire en avant. Ils se mettent juste devant leurs amis alors qu'ils commencent à grogner parce qu'ils cachent la télévision. Clarke leur crie de se taire.

\- Bellamy et moi venons de nous mettre en couple. Et nous allons dans votre chambre, Raven et Jasper, pour faire l'amour.

Elle le tire de nouveau par la main vers la chambre alors qu'il éclate de rire. Jasper et Raven se regardent.

\- VOUS CHANGEZ LES DRAPS JUSTE APRÈS ! crie Raven, sous les rires de Miller et Bryan.

 _(Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour dans la chambre de leurs amis. Mais ils se sont embrassés une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois…)_

* * *

 **Vous allez bien ? Pas trop choqués ? J'ai essayé de faire soft (croyez-moi, je peux faire BIEN pire !). La personne m'ayant proposé cet OS voulait une petite scène lemon donc j'en ai fourni deux, j'espère que ça te va !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé de retourner dans le monde de The 100 en créant une rencontre entre Bellamy et Clarke dans l'Arche ! J'espère pouvoir l'écrire rapidement, on verra bien ! Je suis débordée, entre mes cours et mes voyages à Rennes pour voir une amie... C'est compliqué ! Mais j'essaye j'essaye haha !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	60. Chapitre 60 - Dans l'Arche

**#60 Sur l'Arche, Bellamy et Clarke sont enfermés dans des cellules côte à côte et commencent à se parler via les bouches d'aération** de Goodgame

* * *

Clarke ouvre un œil lorsqu'elle entend du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est déjà un peu plus de 9h du matin. Elle se lève lentement de son lit et se dirige vers la porte de sa cellule. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le hublot. Elle ne voit rien mais entend des personnes se disputer à côté. Ils semblent se battre.

\- Hé ! crie-t-elle en tambourinant contre sa porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Personne ne lui répond. Elle se dirige vers le mur de droite et s'accroupit pour pouvoir coller son oreille contre la bouche d'aération. Celle-ci est assez grande pour pouvoir y passer un corps tout entier mais, malheureusement, il y a des barreaux. Elle regarde au travers et voit soudainement des pieds entrer dans la pièce. Elle écoute.

\- Faites attention à Octavia, je vous en supplie.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on ne l'ait pas enfermée dans une cellule, elle-aussi.

\- Je le sais.

Il y a un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la deuxième personne – le garde – sortir de la pièce. Elle attend quelques secondes sans faire de bruit et, finalement, décide de parler.

\- Hé, toi, là-bas !

Elle voit les pieds de l'homme se diriger vers sa voix. Il ne bouge pas durant deux à trois secondes mais semble apercevoir la bouche d'aération, puisqu'il commence à s'accroupir. Clarke détaille lentement son visage. Il a des yeux marron très expressifs, un nez régulier et des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes. Ses cheveux semblent bouclés, de ce qu'elle peut en voir, en tout cas.

\- Enchantée, je suis Clarke. Je suis ta nouvelle voisine de chambre, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il s'esclaffe doucement et semble se détendre, s'aplatissant un peu plus contre le sol pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise. Elle remarque le fait qu'il semble un peu plus âgé qu'elle, mais ce serait étrange, puisque c'est une prison pour adolescents…

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, répond-il. Est-ce que tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines… Tu es la toute première personne à qui je parle. Personne n'a jamais occupé ta cellule.

\- Ça doit être horrible de rester seule autant de temps.

Elle hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que ça a été difficile pour elle, surtout les premiers jours. Mais elle est habituée, désormais. C'est le contact physique qui lui manque le plus. Elle a besoin de toucher quelqu'un, elle a besoin de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Malheureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 18 ans, c'est impossible. Elle n'a plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demande-t-elle. Tu fais plus âgé que moi mais…

\- J'ai 20 ans.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors tu…

\- Je vais être exécuté dans quelques semaines, oui.

Elle ouvre la bouche en regardant au loin, derrière lui. Elle parle à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis je-ne-sais combien de temps et cette personne va être exécutée. Une personne de 20 ans. C'est injuste.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour finir ici ?

\- J'ai une petite sœur.

Elle est étonnée par ce qu'il lui dit mais ne le montre pas. Les règles sur l'Arche ont toujours été très strictes. Les familles ne peuvent pas avoir plus d'un enfant ici, sinon il y aurait une pénurie d'air. Ce qui sera bientôt le cas, vu ce que son père lui a dévoilé…

Elle demande à Bellamy toute l'histoire. Il lui parle du bal masqué auquel il a emmené sa sœur et auquel il a surtout été très imprudent.

\- J'ai échangé la place de ma sœur contre la mienne. Je leur ai dit de m'emprisonner à sa place.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Bellamy. Ta sœur a 16 ans, elle serait restée en prison. Alors que toi… Tu vas bientôt mourir.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit emprisonnée une seconde fois.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'a pas de frère ou de sœur, elle ne sait pas ce que ça peut être. Elle a déjà lu plusieurs histoires sur des fratries dans les livres mais elle n'a jamais connu quelqu'un qui a enfreint la règle ici.

\- Parle-moi d'elle, murmure-t-elle.

Il attend une petite seconde et, finalement, lui raconte toutes ses anecdotes avec elle. Il lui parle des nombreuses fois où il la faisait monter sur son dos, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il lui parle des nombreux livres qu'il a volés à la bibliothèque simplement pour lui lire quelques histoires.

Une à deux heures après, ils sont toujours en train de bavarder. Clarke lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle finisse en prison : l'histoire avec son père et Wells.

\- Mon père allait annoncer à tout le monde que l'oxygène allait bientôt manquer. Malheureusement… Wells a contré ses plans. Et mon père est mort à cause de lui.

\- Il ne pensait pas à mal, Clarke. Je pense qu'il…

\- Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il est mort.

Bellamy soupire et change de sujet. Clarke est heureuse de voir qu'il n'insiste pas. Ils continuèrent à se parler de tout et n'importe quoi toute la nuit.

 **[…]**

\- Tu ronfles.

\- Je ne ronfle pas !

\- Arrête de mentir, Clarke ! Je t'ai entendue ronfler toute la nuit.

\- Hé bien tant pis, tu es coincé avec moi pour un bon bout de temps !

 **[…]**

\- Prisonnier 319, visite !

Clarke fronce les sourcils tout en se levant de son lit. Elle s'approche de la porte et regarde dans le petit hublot au niveau de son visage. Un garde l'ouvre et se déplace sur le côté. Clarke sursaute alors que le visage de Wells apparaît dans l'encadrement. Elle sent son cadre battre à vive allure.

\- Wells ? demande-t-elle, sa gorge nouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Salut, Clarke. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je voulais…

\- Comment est-ce que je _vais_ ? réplique-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est à cause de toi que mon père est mort, c'est à cause de toi que je suis enfermée ici !

\- Écoute-moi…

\- Non !

Elle essuie de rage les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit venu la voir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu oser ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que mon père allait faire ça. Il faut que tu me croies, Clarke. Je t'en supplie.

Elle secoue la tête sans le regarder. Elle se détourne de la porte et met son visage entre ses mains. Elle attend quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende fermer le hublot et partir. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol en éclatant en sanglots. Elle connait Wells depuis une dizaine d'années, il a toujours été son meilleur ami. Ça la brise en mille morceaux de voir leur amitié éclater de cette façon.

\- Clarke…

Elle essaye de retenir ses sanglots en reniflant lourdement. Bellamy l'entend pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, il doit terriblement être gêné par elle. Elle souffle alors qu'elle l'entend de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Approche-toi de moi, s'il te plait.

Elle hoche la tête, même si elle sait qu'il ne peut même pas la voir. Elle rampe jusqu'à la bouche d'aération et met son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Elle doit être horrible à regarder, elle le sait. Bellamy baisse les yeux et, finalement, tend sa main. Celle-ci étant trop grosse pour l'écart entre les barreaux, seulement ses doigts dépassent des barreaux. Clarke tend sa main à son tour et lie ses doigts aux siens. C'est le premier contact qu'ils ont entre les deux, et ça lui fait du bien. Elle soupire. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est emprisonné à côté d'elle. Elle a peur que les gardes viennent le chercher maintenant pour l'exécution. Elle a peur.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être à tes côtés, dans ta cellule, murmure-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, princesse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Il pouffe de rire alors qu'elle serre ses doigts autour des siens. Elle se met à plat ventre sur le sol et le regarde. Il lui sourit légèrement. Il se penche et, sans la quitter des yeux, pose ses lèvres sur l'un de ses doigts. Elle sourit alors qu'il embrasse son index.

\- Un jour, peut-être… murmure-t-il.

Elle sait qu'il parle de leur réel contact.

\- Un jour, peut-être… dit-elle à son tour.

 **[…]**

\- Clarke, s'il te plait…

\- Non, Wells.

\- Je t'en supplie. Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, pas vrai ? J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Clarke croise les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela fait environ trois semaines que Wells se pointe tous les jours devant sa cellule. Elle lui dit de partir mais il reste là durant plus de dix minutes, à essayer de lui faire la conversation.

\- Wells…

\- Clarke…

Elle entend Bellamy à côté lâcher un petit rire. Elle plisse les yeux. Il semble bien s'amuser de ce qu'il se passe entre Wells et elle. Elle a soudainement une idée.

\- Finalement, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter une grosse pince coupante ? Tout de suite.

Il la regarde en écarquillant les yeux, pensant que c'est une blague. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête et s'éloigne de la porte. Elle entend Bellamy appeler son prénom à côté mais elle ne répond pas. Elle veut être sûre que Wells reviendra, elle veut attendre. Elle fixe la porte une à deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit apparaître. Elle s'approche.

\- Tu l'as ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Dans ma veste. J'attends que le garde tourne la tête, murmure-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et le regarde, ne parlant pas. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il passe rapidement son bras à l'intérieur du hublot et laisse tomber la pince dans la main tendue de Clarke. Elle regarde l'objet. Les barreaux étant très petits, ça pourrait vraiment le faire. Elle lève le visage et le regarde.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas et hoche seulement la tête. Il s'éloigne de la porte et repart. Elle regarde une nouvelle fois la pince et la retourne dans ses mains. Elle la glisse sous sa couverture. Elle ne veut pas qu'un garde la voit en lui déposant son dîner ce soir. Bellamy l'appelle doucement mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Il semble abandonner au bout d'un moment. Elle réfléchit. Ce qu'elle compte faire ce soir est dangereux, vraiment dangereux. Est-ce qu'elle est prête à tout risquer pour le voir ?

Clarke entoure le barreau avec la pince et ferme les yeux en comptant jusqu'à trois. Elle serre longtemps mais le barreau ne se casse pas. Elle n'a pas assez de force. Elle essaye à nouveau en poussant un soupir à la fin.

\- Clarke ? murmure Bellamy, toujours dans son lit.

Elle ne répond pas et réitère l'opération. Elle l'entend alors se lever de son lit et venir vers elle, en s'accroupissant.

\- Une pince ? s'exclame-t-il. Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Comment est-ce que…

\- Wells. Maintenant, aide-moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir des barreaux entre nous deux. Aide-moi, s'il te plait. Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras, d'accord ?

Elle le regarde, des larmes commençant à pointer dans ses yeux. Il hoche finalement la tête. Elle lui passe la pince à travers les barreaux alors qu'il la prend et entoure le haut avec. Il met toutes ses forces dans son geste. Clarke regarde en priant le plus possible. Finalement, le barreau casse. Il descend alors la pince vers le bas de celui-ci et serre de nouveau la pince. Il réussit, alors que la petite barre tombe sur le sol.

\- C'est bon ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je le fasse avec les dix autres, maintenant…

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il casse un autre barreau. Il les casse un à un alors qu'elle l'encourage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il brise le dernier barreau. Il lance la pince sur le côté et la regarde. C'est étrange de le voir sans rien entre deux.

\- Pousse toi maintenant, murmure-t-elle. Je vais essayer de passer.

Il acquiesce et s'écarte en se relevant. Elle s'étire au maximum et passe par le trou. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle y arrive. Elle se relève finalement et le regarde, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fait même pas attention au fait qu'il soit en pyjama, ou qu'il ait les cheveux décoiffés. Elle le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ouvre alors les bras. Elle se précipite vers lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le serre contre lui en enfonçant son nez dans son cou. Cela fait _des mois_ qu'elle n'a touché personne. Elle avait besoin de contact, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Bellamy.

Elle éloigne son visage mais reste dans ses bras. Il lui fait un petit sourire, comme s'il était gêné. Elle se recule et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

\- C'est sympathique par-là, dit-elle. Très confortable.

Ce petit commentaire détend l'atmosphère alors que Bellamy commence à rire. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur son lit.

\- Combien de temps ? demande-t-elle en regardant ses doigts.

\- 18 jours.

Elle hoche la tête en tordant ses mains. Dans 18 jours, Bellamy va se faire exécuter. Il a reçu sa date il y a deux jours, et ça a détruit Clarke plus que lui. Elle s'est effondrée le soir même, silencieusement, dans son lit. Elle ne veut pas. Elle a lié un lien d'amitié très fort avec lui, elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver toute seule après tout ce temps passé avec Bellamy.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de l'idée de la mort, juste… Celle de laisser Octavia toute seule. Ma mère toute seule.

\- Et moi.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et remarque ses yeux embuées de larmes. Il humidifie ses lèvres et passe son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Il plante un baiser en haut de son crâne alors qu'elle noue ses bras autour de lui et enfouie son visage dans son cou.

 **[…]**

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle voit Wells par-delà le hublot. Elle s'approche de lui en croisant les bras. Il a un regard inquiet et semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

Depuis qu'il lui a filé la pince coupante, elle lui parle un peu plus. Elle est reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, elle peut passer ses journées avec Bellamy. Personne n'entre dans leurs cellules, ils n'ont même pas besoin de se cacher.

\- J'ai entendu une conversation entre mon père et Marcus Kane. Il y a… Il…

\- Respire.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'un mois d'oxygène disponible sur l'Arche.

Son cœur a un léger soubresaut. C'est impossible, Wells ne peut pas avoir raison. Elle baisse le regard et réfléchit une à deux secondes. Wells ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Clarke ne l'écoute même plus. Elle se dirige vers le mur d'à côté et tape deux fois dessus. Wells fronce les sourcils et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il voit quelqu'un sortir du trou en bas. Clarke l'aide à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Bellamy en la regardant.

\- Wells vient de me dire que l'Arche était en train de mourir.

Bellamy se tourne vers Wells en lui faisant un signe de tête. Ce dernier, quand à lui, garde la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Comment est-ce que…

\- La pince coupante a servi à ça, répond Clarke en faisant un geste de la main. Laisse-tomber, ce n'est pas le plus important. Parle-nous de l'Arche.

\- Ce que je viens de te dire n'est pas le pire. Ils comptent envoyer 100 prisonniers sur Terre.

Clarke agrippe l'avant-bras de Bellamy et le regarde, des yeux pleins d'espoir. Il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Mon exécution est dans 12 jours. Peut-être qu'ils…

\- Ils envoient le vaisseau dans 5 jours.

Wells voit le grand sourire de Clarke sur son visage.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu me le dire, lui dit-elle.

Il lui fait un léger sourire et s'éloigne de la porte. Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Bellamy lui rend son étreinte en riant dans ses cheveux. Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

\- Et s'ils ne m'envoyaient pas avec toi ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? Ils vont t'envoyer. Ils vont le faire.

Il hoche la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux parsemés sur sa nuque et niche son visage dans son cou. Et s'ils ne l'envoyaient pas ?

 **[…]**

\- Prisonnier 319, face au mur.

Clarke lève rapidement la tête. Elle était en train de dessiner un ciel sur le sol quand des gardes firent irruption dans sa cellule. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

\- Silence.

L'un des gardes la relève et la plaque contre le mur du fond. Un autre prend son bras droit et l'attire vers lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon heure, je…

Elle se tait en comprenant soudainement ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Wells avait raison. C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils décident de l'envoyer sur Terre. Elle pince des lèvres alors qu'ils installent un bracelet sur son poignet. Ils la tirent en avant et la sortent de la chambre alors qu'elle regarde vers le côté. Elle voit la cellule de Bellamy fermée, comme si… Comme s'il ne venait pas. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas venus le chercher.

\- Non, attendez ! crie-t-elle. Mon voisin de cellule il…

\- Silence.

Elle se fige alors qu'un garde sort de la cellule de Bellamy… Sans ce dernier. C'est définitif. Il ne viendra pas avec elle.

Elle prend une décision en une petite seconde. Elle déplace son bras et fout un coup de coude au garde qui tenait son bras. Il s'effondre sur le sol alors qu'elle s'élance à toute vitesse dans la cellule de Bellamy. Bellamy se tient debout, en plein milieu, alors qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Il écarquille les yeux et la serre contre lui.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il, paniqué.

\- Ils m'emmènent, dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

\- Sans moi… murmure-t-il.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains en éclatant en sanglots. Une larme roule sur la joue de Bellamy, mais il l'essuie rapidement. Il embrasse tendrement son front et lui parle, la voix tremblante.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Vous allez tous vous débrouiller comme des rois. Tu n'oublies pas d'étudier les plantes, surtout.

\- Bellamy…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, princesse.

Le garde qu'elle a frappé fait soudainement irruption dans la cellule. Il se rapproche des deux et arrache Clarke des bras de Bellamy. Celle-ci se débat et se détache une dernière fois de lui. Elle attrape la nuque de Bellamy et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Malheureusement, le garde tire sur le bras de Clarke et recule vers la porte ouverte, elle dans ses bras. Elle pleure en plantant son regard dans celui de Bellamy. Elle l'a définitivement perdu.

 **[…]**

Clarke ouvre les yeux en sentant une soudaine secousse. Elle est dans le vaisseau, ça y est.

\- Clarke ?

Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et écarquille les yeux en voyant Wells. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être avec elle. Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être envoyé sur terre, je…

\- Je suis venu avec Bellamy, nous…

Une secousse les ébranle de nouveau alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en essayant de respirer calmement. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de lui dire et ne cherche même pas à comprendre. Elle veut juste que les soubresauts s'arrêtent. Elle a peur qu'ils se crashent, elle a peur de mourir.

Le vaisseau atterrit violemment sur Terre alors que plusieurs personnes poussent un cri. Ils attendent plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ils ont réussi. Clarke détache sa ceinture de sécurité et se lève de son siège, comme tous les autres. Wells la rejoint et pose sa main sur son épaule, la tournant vers lui.

\- Écoute-moi, Clarke. Bellamy est dans le vaisseau, il est ici.

\- Non, Wells. Ils n'ont pas voulu l'emmener.

\- Clarke ?

Cette dernière se tourne en entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle voit alors Bellamy, le corps tourné vers elle. Elle agrandit ses yeux sous le choc. Elle sent sa lèvre trembler lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle.

\- Comment…

\- Wells m'a aidé à sortir de ma cellule, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes montés de force dans le vaisseau.

Elle tend ses bras et les noue autour de son cou. Elle lui fait un long câlin. Elle sent alors un vent frais sur sa nuque. Elle se tourne et voit quelqu'un ouvrir progressivement la porte du vaisseau. Ses yeux sont immédiatement éblouis par le vert de l'herbe et des arbres. Elle reste figée devant autant de beauté, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'avance en tirant gentiment sa main. Elle le suit doucement, petit à petit, jusqu'à poser le pied sur Terre. Les autres autours commencent à pousser des cris de joie alors qu'elle sourit. Bellamy l'attire vers lui et embrasse sa joue.

\- Ça te dirait d'être le premier couple d'ici à s'embrasser sur Terre ?

Elle acquiesce rapidement en faisant un grand sourire, ce qui le fait rire. Elle porte une main contre la joue de Bellamy et l'attire contre ses lèvres. Il répond à son baiser en fermant les yeux et en soupirant contre elle.

 _(Ils ont dû affronter les Terriens, les hommes de la Montagne, la menace d'ALIE… Mais ensemble, du début à la fin)_

* * *

 **Que de retard, que de retard ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on travaille à la fac, hein ? Je crois que j'ai choisi la mauvaise filière pour me reposer…**

 **Bref, merci à Géraldine de m'avoir donné cette idée ! Quelqu'un m'avait dit dans une review qu'elle aimerait revoir quelques OS dans le monde de The 100 et je suis d'accord avec elle, je vais essayer d'en ajouter de temps en temps. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'aimerais tellement voir des petits flashbacks Bellarke dans la saison 4… Ce serait le rêve !**

 **Comme toujours, je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand le chapitre suivant sera publié. J'ai toujours des problèmes d'emploi du temps : soit j'ai cours, soit j'ai des devoirs maison, soit je pars à Rennes pour aller voir l'une de mes meilleures amies… Compliqué tout ça. Mais je vais essayer, en tout cas ! C'est la même histoire pour ma prochaine fiction. Je suis encore bloquée au chapitre 2. Je vais essayer d'avancer pendant mes vacances d'octobre !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	61. Chapitre 61 - To be free

**#61** **« Partir un jour, sans retour, effacer notre amour. Sans se retourner, ne pas regretter, garder les instants qu'on a volés. »** de Pauline, ma grande sœur.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Clarke pousse un bâillement et se lève de son canapé. Elle enroule un plaid autour d'elle et s'approche de la porte, les yeux ensommeillés. Il est un peu plus de minuit, elle ne sait pas qui peut sonner à cette heure-ci. Elle ouvre et prend une petite seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe devant elle.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle.

Celui-ci pose son gros sac sur le sol en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle pousse un petit cri et laisse tomber sa couverture sur le sol, sautant dans les bras ouverts de son petit ami. Ce dernier la serre dans ses bras et rit en sentant les lèvres de Clarke contre son cou. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et dirige sa bouche contre la sienne. Leur baiser est brouillon et précipité mais cela fait deux mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Elle se sépare de lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il voit l'amour qu'il y a dans son regard et il sent de la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

\- Tu ne devais revenir que la semaine prochaine, comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai soudoyé mon prof d'économie.

Elle pouffe de rire en secouant la tête. Bellamy a toujours utilisé le ton de l'humour pour lui répondre. Il se recule en reprenant son sac sur le sol.

\- Ça fait tellement du bien de rentrer à la maison !

Clarke lui fait un sourire alors qu'il dépose son sac dans la chambre. Elle reste au milieu du salon, encore choquée par l'arrivée de Bellamy. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Bellamy et elle sont très fusionnels. Ils sont en couple depuis un peu plus de trois ans et sont aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

Bellamy revient vers elle en plaçant ses mains sur son cou. Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres alors qu'elle répond à son baiser, agrippant ses mains à son t-shirt. Leur baiser devient un peu plus fougueux. Clarke reprend son souffle seulement lorsqu'il commence à embrasser son cou.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps… murmure-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

\- Ça m'avait vraiment manqué, répond-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Ne plus te voir, ne plus te toucher… Je te promets au minimum trois orgasmes cette nuit.

\- Je retiens tes paroles.

Il rit en ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il descend ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et la soulève de terre. Il continue à l'embrasser tout en entrant dans la chambre à coucher, les rires de Clarke se répercutant contre les murs.

 **[…]**

Bellamy entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Clarke et la tire en avant, alors qu'elle se débat en riant. Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'elle reste devant l'enclos des ours polaires et il commence réellement à en avoir marre.

\- J'en veux un, Bellamy. Pour notre appartement, s'il te plait ? Un bébé tout mignon…

\- J'hallucine… dit-il en riant et en secouant la tête.

\- Je l'appellerai Shiver.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est le même prénom que l'ourson dans _Barbie et le Cheval Magique_ …

\- Tu n'es pas censé le savoir !

Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il hausse les épaules, légèrement gêné. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Octavia adorait regarder tous les Barbie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Clarke continue à rire, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se met devant lui et place sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant vers ses lèvres. Elle pose sa bouche contre la sienne mais il secoue la tête, ne voulant pas l'embrasser.

\- Non, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu te moques de moi, je ne t'embrasse pas.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et embrasse-moi !

Il commence à rire en la voyant grogner de cette façon. Il prend finalement son visage entre ses mains et lui plante un long baiser sur la bouche. Elle soupire contre lui et approfondit. Elle est tellement contente qu'il soit enfin rentré à la maison. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait subir une relation longue distance une nouvelle fois.

Ils reprennent tous les deux leur marche dans le zoo. Clarke s'extasie lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le local des pingouins. Elle le supplie d'attendre le moment de la distribution de nourriture, ce qu'il fait, pour lui faire plaisir. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui. Il plante un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il ne lui a pas encore dit que son école l'a de nouveau contacté hier. Il doit y retourner… Mais plus seulement pour deux mois. Pour deux ans. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas quand il va devoir lui dire. Il doit faire cette école, il le sait. Mais c'est aux États-Unis. A des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

\- Regarde Bell, le pingouin là-bas !

Il tourne la tête et rit en voyant le pingouin qu'elle lui montre. Pour l'instant, il va faire profil bas. Cela fait trois mois qu'il est rentré, il n'est pas obligé de lui en parler maintenant. Il veut juste profiter du moment présent.

 **[…]**

\- Shot, shot, shot !

Octavia dépose 4 verres de shots entre Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, Monty et elle. Clarke secoue la tête en la regardant.

\- Je te préviens, je n'en prends qu'un, c'est compris ? Ce genre de trucs ne me réussit absolument pas !

\- Je ne bois pas, lui dit Jasper. Je suis le Sam de tout le monde ce soir, vous pouvez vous souler.

\- Je suis partant alors, répond Bellamy en souriant.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle accepte finalement le shot qu'il lui tend. Ils comptent tous les 4 jusqu'à trois et vident leur shot cul-sel. Clarke secoue rapidement la tête pour se remettre du goût âcre de l'alcool. Octavia taquine Monty parce que celui-ci commence à tousser violemment. Bellamy rit en chœur avec sa sœur.

\- Les Blake ont toujours été les plus solides dans les jeux d'alcools, explique-t-elle en regardant Clarke. Le goût ne nous fait rien.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi dans ce cas…

Octavia commande de nouveau de l'alcool, même si Clarke lui dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Les Blake sont aussi très têtus, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous sommes les pires, répond Octavia avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, ça je le sais ! J'avais essayé de convaincre Bellamy de ne pas partir la dernière fois… Je crois que ça n'avait pas très bien marché…

\- Heureusement qu'il est de retour, alors, rétorque Octavia en riant.

Clarke rit avec elle en reprenant un shot devant elle. C'est peut-être son troisième… Mais elle s'en fiche, finalement. Il faut fêter ça. Elle ne remarque pas le comportement changeant de Bellamy, suite à sa discussion avec Octavia. Il se fige en tapotant le verre vide devant lui.

\- Justement, à propos de ça… dit-il en raclant sa gorge. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à tous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand frère ? demande Octavia, soudainement intéressée.

\- L'école dans laquelle je suis allé m'a à nouveau contacté. Ils veulent que j'y retourne.

\- Combien de temps ? Un mois, deux mois ?

\- Deux ans.

Il baisse la tête en attendant d'entendre les réponses des autres. Il les regarde au bout de quelques secondes. Octavia mord sa lèvre en le regardant.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr d'accepter ? Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir deux ans sans toi…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on se voyait tous les jours de toute façon, O'. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Elle dévie finalement son regard sur la droite. Bellamy suit la direction de ses yeux et pose son regard sur Clarke. Elle regarde devant elle, les yeux mouillés et le teint blême. Bellamy lèche sa lèvre inférieure et prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle ferme les yeux en secouant la tête, comme si elle ne voulait pas parler.

Bellamy se tourne vers Jasper.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous ramener, s'il te plait ?

Celui-ci accepte directement et se lève de table. Bellamy essaye de reprendre la main de Clarke mais elle s'éloigne et marche devant, à côté de Jasper. Elle essaye de digérer la nouvelle mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Jasper les conduit prudemment jusqu'à chez eux, Clarke sur le siège passager. Elle sent l'alcool remonter dans son estomac, elle ne se sent vraiment pas bien. Elle sort rapidement de la voiture dès que celle-ci est devant son immeuble et se précipite vers le hall d'entrée. Elle entend Bellamy crier son nom derrière. Elle déverrouille le plus vite possible sa porte et se rue dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol et vomit dans les toilettes, tout en sanglotant. Bellamy arrive rapidement près d'elle et tient ses cheveux, posant son autre main dans son dos. Après une seconde vague de vomissements, Clarke se sent beaucoup mieux… Ou non. Des pleurs commencent à couler sur ses joues, et elle s'écarte des toilettes en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Bellamy… gémit-elle.

Il l'attire contre lui et entoure son corps de ses bras. Ses sanglots redoublent contre lui, alors qu'elle commence à tacher son t-shirt. Il la tient du mieux qu'il peut, même si elle est agitée. Elle agrippe son t-shirt alors qu'il la berce doucement. Elle se calme finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes. Cela ne l'empêche pas de pleurer.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmure-t-elle, la voix faible.

\- On en parlera demain, Clarke. Tout ira bien.

Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux contre lui. Elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre.

 **[…]**

Bellamy dépose une tasse de café sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Clarke place ses mains sur celle-ci pour se réchauffer. Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde. Il semble fatigué, comme s'il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Elle sait pourquoi… Elle n'a pas dormi, elle non plus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies sorti ça à cause de l'alcool, dit-elle finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je croyais qu'on se disait _tout_ , Bellamy.

\- Je le sais depuis quelques jours, c'est tout. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

\- Est-ce que tu es obligé de partir ?

\- Oui.

Elle hoche la tête en regardant son café, essayant de digérer l'information qu'il vient de lui fournir. Elle sait ce que ça veut dire pour eux. Une relation longue distance de deux mois, voire trois, c'est réellement faisable. Mais deux ans… C'est presque impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, chuchote-t-il, regardant dans le vide. Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce qu'on doit…

\- Rompre ?

Elle le regarde. Il fixe le plafond en avalant sa salive. Clarke voit des larmes se former dans ses yeux alors que, finalement, il acquiesce. Elle mord sa lèvre. Elle a sa réponse. Son histoire avec lui est terminée.

\- Trois ans, Bellamy, murmure-t-elle en pleurant. Trois ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Deux ans de relation longue distance, c'est impossible. Ça nous détruirait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Dans combien de temps est-ce que tu dois partir ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait… Rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu partes ? Ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir et…

\- Bien-sûr que oui. Profitons encore de ce qu'on a et… On verra par la suite.

Elle hoche la tête, soulagée par sa réponse. Elle compte réellement profiter de ces deux mois avec lui.

\- Viens par-là, lui dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle la prend et s'assoit sur ses genoux, enfonçant son visage dans son épaule. Il caresse lentement ses cheveux, en embrassant le dessous de son oreille. Clarke se redresse finalement et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il sourit contre sa bouche et l'attire un peu plus contre son torse.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu sais ce que je veux faire avant de partir ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Quoi ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Aller au planétarium avec toi. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Prépare-toi, je viens te chercher. »

 **[…]**

Octavia prend longuement son frère dans ses bras. Clarke reste sur le côté, gênée d'assister aux au revoir entre le frère et la sœur. Octavia ne pleure pas, mais elle est terriblement triste. Ça se voit. Elle lui murmure plusieurs choses à l'oreille alors qu'il hoche la tête et plante un baiser sur son crâne. Il s'éloigne d'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et repart vers Clarke, sa valise à la main.

\- On y va ?

Cette dernière hoche la tête en reprenant ses clés de voiture dans la main. Ils montent dans sa voiture et elle démarre, direction l'aéroport. Ils ne parlent pas de tout le trajet. En fait, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Dans moins d'une heure, elle sera de nouveau célibataire. Et Bellamy s'éloignera d'elle.

Elle se gare sur le parking du sous-sol et ils remontent vers l'aire d'aéroport. Ils regardent les panneaux d'affichages et se dirigent lentement vers la porte d'embarcation. Bellamy tend son bras et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Clarke essaye de contrôler ses émotions, même si c'est très compliqué. Ils arrivent finalement devant la porte. Bellamy se tourne vers elle en déposant sa valise et en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il s'avance et pose son front contre le sien. Une larme roule sur la joue de Clarke, alors qu'il l'essuie doucement.

\- Tout ira bien pour toi, murmure-t-il. Je veux que tu sache, Clarke, que je t'aime. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

\- Je le sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui fait un léger sourire et, finalement, l'embrasse pour la dernière fois. Clarke répond au baiser et sent les larmes de celui-ci se mêler aux siennes. Ils s'embrassent pendant une éternité, avec toute la passion dont ils font tous les deux preuves. Il met finalement ses mains dans ses cheveux et plante un baiser sur son front, avant de se reculer définitivement. Il reprend ses mains et lui fait un petit sourire de façade.

\- Tu sais, quand je reviendrai, si nous sommes tous les deux célibataires…

\- Bien-sûr, Bell, répond-elle en riant. On se retrouvera.

Il acquiesce en essuyant rapidement ses joues. Il plante un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et reprend sa valise sur le sol. Il marche à reculons, pour ne pas la perdre une seule seconde de vue. Clarke lit sur ses lèvres les mots « Je t'aime », juste avant qu'il franchisse la porte d'embarcation. Elle croise les bras et éclate en sanglots, en plein milieu de l'aéroport.

 _(Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas)_

 _(Ils vécurent tous les deux une belle et grande histoire d'amour, chacun de leur côté)_

 _(Bellamy restera son tout premier amour)_

 _(Clarke restera son tout premier amour)_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas ! Plutôt, tuez ma grande sœur pour cette idée d'OS !**

 **Effectivement, elle a choisi la chanson des 2 be 3 pour le sujet… (j'ai même fait un jeu de mot avec le titre « To Be Free »… J'en suis hyper fière même ! xD). Bref, elle a voulu me donner une idée où « ça se finit mal » donc voilà… Je lui ai montré en Avant-Première et elle a approuvé ce texte ! Pour une fois qu'elle aime quelque chose en rapport avec Bellarke…**

 **On se retrouve le plus tôt possible ! Bisou à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**

 **PS : Si vous avez des questions à me poser ou des remarques à me faire (c'est en anonyme) voici l'endroit où vous pouvez le faire : curiouscat. me/AmandineH**


	62. Chapitre 62 - Le Train fantôme

**#62** **Clarke et Bellamy font le train fantôme dans une fête foraine… Malheureusement celui-ci se bloque pendant un bon bout de temps, ce qui leur permet de se parler malgré le fait qu'ils se détestent…** de Lisa.

* * *

Bellamy entre dans l'appartement d'Octavia et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Clarke sur le canapé. Sa sœur sort de la cuisine et vient lui faire un long câlin.

\- On part bientôt ? demande Bellamy dans ses cheveux.

\- Lincoln se prépare et on y va. On rejoint Jasper et Monty sur place.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle repart dans la cuisine. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et mord sa lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, il s'approche du canapé et s'assoit à côté de Clarke. Celle-ci continue à dessiner mais il voit qu'elle se raidit. Il racle sa gorge.

Clarke et lui ont toujours été de très bons amis, durant plusieurs années… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, alors qu'elle était en couple. Bien-sûr que c'était un mauvais timing, il le sait. Cependant, elle l'a accusé de simplement l'aimer parce qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Finn qu'avec lui. Ils ont eu une grosse dispute et, depuis deux mois, ils ne se parlent presque plus. Elle a rompu avec Finn le lendemain de sa dispute avec lui. Il peut comprendre pourquoi elle lui en veut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demande-t-il.

\- Pas ton problème, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Tu peux le dire si c'est mon visage. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- La ferme, Bellamy.

Il sourit légèrement en continuant à la regarder. Il sait qu'ils vont se reparler d'ici quelques semaines, quand elle aura décidé d'arrêter de lui faire la gueule. Elle est juste bornée.

Il tend son bras et bouscule un petit peu son épaule. Elle ne dit rien et continue son dessin. Il la bouscule à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête, ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir agacé. Il sait qu'au fond d'elle elle a envie de rire, mais qu'elle se retient.

\- Allez, souris-moi, supplie-t-il en exagérant sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me manques.

Elle regarde devant elle, ressassant ses paroles dans sa tête plusieurs fois. Elle tourne finalement son visage vers lui en poussant un nouveau soupir. Elle ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à lui parler mais Lincoln et Octavia arrivent soudainement dans le salon. Clarke racle sa gorge et reprend son dessin, laissant un Bellamy déçu.

\- On va y aller, leur dit Octavia en prenant son sac à main.

Clarke hoche la tête et se lève du canapé. Elle met sa veste et Bellamy se lève à son tour, suivant le mouvement. Ils sortent tous de l'appartement et entrent dans la voiture de Lincoln. Sa voiture étant très petite, Bellamy se retrouve à l'arrière collé à Clarke. Il sent chaque mouvement qu'elle fait, son bras étant pressé contre le sien. Malgré ces mois sans lui parler, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses sentiments, c'est impossible pour lui.

Dès qu'ils arrivent sur le parking de la fête foraine, Bellamy s'extirpe le plus rapidement possible de la voiture. Il commence à marcher au-devant des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Monty et Jasper, au loin. Il sourit et leur fait une accolade à tous les deux.

\- Je suis étonné de ne pas vous voir déjà déguisé, leur dit-il en riant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le serait ? s'étonne Jasper. On n'est pas encore le 31 octobre.

\- Non, mais nous sommes le 28 octobre. Normalement Halloween ça dure une semaine avec vous.

\- Tu nous prends pour des enfants ou quoi ?

Bellamy ne répond pas, ce qui confirme cette pensée. Jasper s'apprête à l'insulter mais Clarke arrive soudainement et le prend dans ses bras. Ils se disent tous bonjour, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia les regarde un à un, leur demandant ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils veulent déjà faire les attractions les plus dangereuses. Bellamy les suit en croisant les bras. C'est tout sauf son truc, contrairement à Octavia ou encore Clarke.

\- Alors, rien de nouveau avec Clarke ? lui demande Lincoln, alors que les filles sont dans un manège.

\- Non, rien du tout. Je ne veux pas la forcer à me parler, ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Je trouve ça dommage.

Bellamy hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Il regarde au loin Clarke, qui rit aux éclats avec sa sœur. Avant, c'était avec lui qu'elle riait de cette façon. Cela le rend triste, mais il ne veut pas le montrer.

\- Alors, comment c'était ? demande-t-il à l'arrivée de sa sœur.

\- Génial ! Maintenant, allons faire le train fantôme ! C'est un nouveau, apparemment.

\- Oh non, se plaint Clarke. Je déteste ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des monstres à l'intérieur qui courent après le wagon…

\- Froussarde, princesse ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui alors qu'il hausse l'un de ses sourcils. Elle lève les yeux en secouant la tête et prend la tête du groupe, ce qui le fait rire. Maintenant, il sait qu'elle va faire le train fantôme. C'est une tête de mule, elle va tout faire pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'a pas peur. C'est sa technique.

Ils arrivent tous les six devant l'attraction et commencent à faire la queue. Dès qu'ils arrivent devant les wagons, ils se regardent tous. Il y a deux places dans chaque.

\- Qui se met avec qui ? demande Clarke.

\- Octavia et toi, Lincoln et moi, Monty et Jasper ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà fait une attraction avec Clarke, répond Octavia. Je pense que je vais faire celle-ci avec Lincoln. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Clarke.

Cette dernière ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais les trois wagons s'arrêtent soudainement devant eux. Octavia et Lincoln se mettent déjà en place dans le premier, alors que Monty et Jasper filent dans le deuxième. Bellamy hésite une petite seconde et, finalement, s'installe dans le siège de droite du suivant. Clarke le suit et se place à côté de lui. Comme pour le moment dans la voiture, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. Bellamy ne sait absolument pas s'il pourra supporter toute l'attraction comme ça. Il a envie de passer son bras autour d'elle, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aime… Ouais. Mauvaise idée.

Le premier wagon part devant eux. Dix petites secondes après, c'est celui de Jasper et Monty qui part. Finalement, leur wagon décolle, plusieurs secondes plus tard. Grâce à ce système de retardateur, ils ne peuvent pas voir les wagons de leurs amis.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui va se mettre à courir derrière nous ? murmure Clarke, apeurée.

\- J'en suis même sûr…

Elle semble complètement effrayée. Ils avancent progressivement dans des décors dignes de films d'horreurs. La première pièce les emmène devant un grand écran, expliquant l'histoire d'Annabelle, une poupée maléfique. Alors qu'ils écoutent l'histoire, une personne surgit à la gauche du wagon, leur faisant extrêmement peur. Clarke pousse un grand cri en se réfugiant vers la droite, contre le torse de Bellamy. Celui-ci rit alors qu'elle s'énerve contre la personne lui ayant fait peur. Elle se remet droit dans son siège en essayant de se calmer. Ils entrent dans une salle, reconstituée pour ressembler à une salle d'opération. Bellamy grimace en voyant les faux corps autour d'eux. Le wagon avance dans un couloir très sombre où sont exposés des cercueils, sur le côté.

Soudainement, le wagon s'arrête. Bellamy fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de lui. Il ne sait pas si c'est normal ou non, peut-être que…

 _« Malheureusement, un problème technique vient de se produire dans l'attraction. Cela peut prendre quelques minutes. Nous nous excusons pour le dérangement occasionné. »_

\- C'est une blague ? s'exclame Clarke.

Bellamy se passe une main sur le visage et, finalement, commence à rire. Il n'a tellement pas de chance que ça en devient drôle. C'est la première fois qu'il est coincé dans une attraction… Et avec une personne qui le déteste. Comble de malchance.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demande-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

\- C'est une drôle de coïncidence, il faut avouer. On ne s'adresse plus un mot depuis des mois et nous sommes coincés tous les deux. Comble de l'ironie.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle croise juste les bras en poussant un long soupir. Bellamy se met à son aise en croisant ses jambes devant lui. Ils risquent d'être bloqués pendant un bon bout de temps, de toute façon… Et il a laissé son portable dans le sac d'Octavia. Bien évidemment.

\- Est-ce qu'on va rester dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que ça redémarre ? demande finalement Clarke, en le regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas, je te signale que c'est toi qui ne veux pas me parler. Moi je me plie simplement à ton bon vouloir.

Il attend quelques secondes pour une réponse qui n'arrive toujours pas. Il tourne sa tête vers elle. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Il n'a rien dit, elle ne peut pas être triste pour ça. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne son visage vers lui. Elle a des yeux presque suppliants.

\- Je ne voulais pas être si dure avec toi, murmure-t-elle soudainement. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Clarke…

\- Tu me manques, Bellamy.

Il la regarde en serrant sa mâchoire. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il souhaitait entendre ces mots et il les a enfin. Il hoche lentement la tête en la regardant. Il avale difficilement sa salive avant de parler à son tour.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire en essuyant la larme qui était en train de couler sur sa joue. Elle pousse un souffle.

\- C'est juste que… Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments dès que je me suis mise en couple avec Finn alors que ça faisait plusieurs années que tu ressentais ça. Je t'ai détesté lorsque tu as fait ça.

\- Je sais que j'ai choisi le pire moment au monde. Ce n'était pas prévu, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça.

\- Bellamy, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est « Est-ce qu'il m'aime pour moi ou seulement parce que je suis en couple ? »

\- Quoi ?

\- « Est-ce qu'il arrêtera de m'aimer lorsque je serais à nouveau célibataire ? »

Elle le regarde. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprend ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. Elle a réfléchit au fait qu'il ne l'aimait que parce qu'elle ne lui consacrait plus autant de temps qu'avant, avec sa nouvelle relation. Mais c'est complètement faux. Il l'aime depuis toujours.

Il tourne entièrement son corps vers elle et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elle a un léger mouvement de recul au début, mais elle se laisse faire. Il caresse doucement ses phalanges en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Clarke. J'aurais pu essayer quelque chose avec toi, mais j'avais trop peur. Seulement, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Finn… Ça a été le déclic. J'étais tellement malheureux de vous voir ensemble que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de tout t'avouer. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête. Il s'avance un peu en avant et embrasse lentement son front. Tout ça lui avait vraiment manqué.

\- J'ai rompu avec Finn le lendemain, murmure-t-elle alors. Tout ça m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ça a toujours été toi, pas vrai ?

Il rit contre son front. S'il avait su que tout serait aussi facile, finalement…

Il éloigne un peu son visage et plante ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke fait alors le premier pas en l'attrapant par la nuque et en l'embrassant. Il répond à son baiser en ressentant de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait ça… Il a encore du mal à le croire. Clarke rit alors contre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en se séparant doucement.

\- Notre premier baiser se trouve être dans un train fantôme, répond-elle en riant.

\- Joyeux Halloween.

Elle rit et reprend son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'embrasse mais sursaute violemment lorsque l'attraction redémarre à nouveau. Elle regarde autour d'elle et pousse un cri lorsqu'un fantôme en hologramme apparait devant eux.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il reste coincé à vie, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy secoue la tête et l'attire un peu vers lui, pour la rassurer. Elle se cache les yeux jusqu'à la toute fin du parcours, ce qui le fait rire. Du moment qu'elle est dans ses bras, tout va bien.

 _(Chaque année, Bellamy força Clarke à remonter dans cette attraction)_

 _(Elle resta à chaque fois dans ses bras)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Petit OS avant Halloween, qui parle un peu de fantômes et de cette fête ! Normalement, si j'ai tout bien calculé, vous aurez un OS dans 3 jours spécial HALLOWEEN ! J'adore écrire des OS en rapport avec l'actualité de maintenant, je trouve ça toujours intéressant. Maintenant, il faut que je me mette tout de suite au travail, j'ai trois jours pour écrire le prochain chapitre !**

 **\- Amandine.**

 **PS : Cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires donc je vous promets de le faire le 31 octobre ! C'est le moment de me poser vos questions, si vous en avez !**


	63. Chapitre 63 - Halloween

**#63** **Bellamy et Clarke se retrouvent – sans le faire exprès – avec un déguisement de couple pour la soirée d'Halloween…** de MyNameIsLalo.

* * *

\- En quoi est-ce que tu te déguises pour la soirée de vendredi ?

Clarke se tourne vers Octavia en levant un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'elles ne se sont pas encore dit en quoi elles se déguisaient pour Halloween. Octavia a prévu une énorme fête chez elle et Lincoln. Clarke est vraiment pressée d'être entourée de ses amis… Et faire des rencontres aussi.

\- Je pense que je vais être en personnage d'Harry Potter, répond Clarke. J'ai déjà ma cape Gryffondor avec l'écharpe et la jupe. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une perruque rousse.

\- Tu veux être Ginny Weasley ?

\- Non, plutôt Lily Potter. J'ai toujours été fascinée par son personnage et son histoire d'amour avec James. Ça me tente bien.

Octavia hoche la tête en commençant à réfléchir. Clarke continue à faire ses ongles en lui parlant plus précisément de la tenue qu'elle compte porter.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être cheerleader. J'ai mes vieux pompons qui datent du lycée. Ça pourrait me servir à nouveau. Ou autre chose. Je verrais.

\- Et… En quoi compte se déguiser Bellamy ? Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande… Je m'en fiche. Mais…

\- Clarke.

Cette dernière rougit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller et en poussant un cri à l'intérieur. Octavia éclate de rire et s'allongeant à côté d'elle sur le lit. Clarke est amoureuse de Bellamy depuis toute petite. Elle lui courrait après lorsqu'elle était jeune, et maintenant elle est toute gênée dès qu'il lui fait un compliment ou la prend dans ses bras. Elle redevient adolescente lorsqu'elle est avec lui.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas comment il compte s'habiller, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je peux lui dire de se mettre torse-nu…

\- Arrête, Octavia. Il faut que je l'oublie !

\- Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu dis ça…

\- La ferme !

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Princesse, tu veux bien m'accompagner au supermarché ? Il faut que j'achète des citrouilles pour décorer le porche de la maison d'Octavia. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à ta sœur ? Je te signale que c'est SA maison à vous deux. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je veux lui faire une surprise, déjà, et aussi parce que je préfère y aller avec toi, c'est tout. S'il te plait, s'il te plait ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « T'es vraiment un gamin… »

 **Bellamy B.** : « C'est un oui ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Soit là dans dix minutes. »

 **[…]**

Octavia prend la perruque rousse posée sur le lit et la place sur la tête de Clarke. Celle-ci gigote mais Octavia lui dit de ne pas bouger. Elle se recule et lui fait un léger clin d'œil, alors que Clarke soupire de soulagement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ? demande-t-elle. Est-ce que je suis bien ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'adore ta tenue également.

Octavia est déguisée en un personnage dans la série télévisée The 100. Elle possède des vêtements de guerre et a un maquillage noir autour des yeux. Apparemment, Lincoln possède le même genre de déguisement.

\- Allez, je vais en bas. Les invités vont bientôt arrivés.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'Octavia descend les escaliers. Elle se regarde dans le miroir quelques instants. Elle a une jupe plissée Gryffondor ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Elle a noué la cravate aux couleurs rouge et jaune autour de son cou et a rajouté la cape par-dessus. Elle se dirige vers la table de nuit et prend la baguette magique posée dessus. Avec la perruque rousse, son déguisement est parfait.

Elle descend les escaliers et voit déjà quelques personnes au milieu du salon. Elle voit son groupe d'amis au loin et les rejoint en souriant. Elle prend Lincoln dans ses bras et fait un bisou sur la joue à Raven.

\- Une princesse, Raven ? Réellement ?

\- Justement, c'est tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et regarde autour d'elle en souriant. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle voit pas mal d'invités entrer dans le salon : des vampires, des momies, des personnages de dessin animés… Il y a de tout. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle à la recherche de Bellamy. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle s'est préparée pour rien et que…

\- Clarke ? Je ne le crois pas…

Elle se tourne rapidement vers la voix qu'il vient de l'appeler. Elle sourit dès qu'elle voit Bellamy mais écarquille les yeux en voyant sa tenue. Il est habillé en personnage d'Harry Potter. En _putain_ de personnage d'Harry Potter. Et pas n'importe lequel…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es…

\- James Potter, répond-il en riant. Et j'imagine que tu es Lily ?

\- Oh…

Ils sont déguisés en couple. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle commence à rougir en le regardant. Octavia et Lincoln sont en costume de couple parce qu'ils SONT en couple. C'est ridicule. Et le fait qu'il ait mis ses lunettes n'aide pas vraiment. Cela rajoute quelque chose à son charme et elle veut juste l'embrasser. Elle est dans la merde.

\- Tu es une très jolie Lily Potter, en tout cas.

Il s'approche d'elle et embrasse tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle sourit. Il la trouve jolie, c'est le principal. Octavia s'approche d'eux en poussant un petit cri et en sautant partout. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et fait une grimace à Clarke alors que celle-ci rit. À sa plus grande surprise, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Octavia sort directement son portable.

\- Il faut que je vous prenne tout de suite en photo, dit-elle en fouillant dans ses applications. Vous êtes adorables, je suis en train de fangirler comme une malade.

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke sourit. Elle pointe son appareil photo vers eux alors que Bellamy la rapproche de lui. Clarke passe son bras autour de sa taille et fait un grand sourire. Plusieurs personnes arrivent autour d'eux et sautillent sur place.

\- Je suis fan d'Harry Potter ! dit quelqu'un juste à côté d'eux. Je peux prendre une photo de vous, s'il vous plait ?

Clarke rit et accepte une nouvelle fois. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ils doivent prendre la pose pour chaque personne dans la salle. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils s'éclipsent dans la cuisine en poussant un soupir. Clarke se hisse sur le comptoir alors que Bellamy lui tend une bière. Elle retire sa perruque en grimaçant.

\- Ça gratte ce truc, c'est insoutenable.

\- Le roux te va vraiment bien, quand on y pense, dit Bellamy en prenant une bière. Mais je te préfère largement en blonde.

Elle rit alors qu'il se place à côté d'elle, en restant debout. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui et regarde son profil. Elle fixe sa mâchoire définie pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle l'aime tellement que ça en devient étouffant.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il tourne rapidement sa tête vers elle, ses yeux commençant à s'écarquiller. Clarke se rend peu à peu compte de ce qu'elle a dit. Elle se sent patraque. Elle pose sa bière sur le côté et descend du comptoir, en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Elle est stupide, elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la bouche.

\- Clarke, je…

\- Non, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, répond-elle rapidement. Je n'ai rien dit, fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Non, c'est important ce que tu viens de me dire, je…

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolée. Je dois partir.

Il s'apprête à la retenir mais elle est beaucoup trop rapide. Elle sort en trombe de la cuisine alors que Bellamy fixe l'encadrement de la porte. Il réalise à peine ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il connait Clarke depuis une dizaine d'années. Bien-sûr qu'il l'adore, elle est comme sa meilleure amie. Il n'a jamais une fois pensé à devenir plus… Mais elle si, apparemment. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir.

Octavia entre alors dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Elle croise les bras et se place devant lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle. J'ai vu Clarke partir en courant de la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est elle qui… Qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Oh…

Il la regarde, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant de tout ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que Clarke ressentait pour lui ?

\- Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ? commence-t-il à dire en s'emportant.

\- Bellamy…

\- Elle est amoureuse de moi, Octavia ! Et tu le savais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle t'aime depuis toujours. Je n'allais pas la trahir de cette façon.

Bellamy se prend la tête entre ses mains en essayant de respirer calmement. « Elle t'aime depuis toujours ». C'est impossible, une fille aussi intelligente et aussi drôle qu'elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de tout ça ? demande finalement sa sœur en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle de cette façon.

\- Peut-être que ça peut révéler quelque chose en toi, dans ce cas. Tu as toujours été jaloux de ses relations amoureuses et vous vous entendez vraiment bien, Bellamy. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher entre vous.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et si je me mettais en couple avec elle et que, finalement, je ne ressentais rien pour elle ?

\- Je pense que ce sera tout le contraire. Tu seras tellement amoureux d'elle que tu en deviendras fou. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis ça.

Elle quitte la pièce, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Il se passe une main sur le front en poussant un soupir. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. Il pense à cette éventualité et il sent soudainement un pincement dans son cœur ainsi qu'une sensation de nausée dans le creux de son estomac. La seule éventualité de ne plus la voir le met hors de lui.

Il regarde sur le côté et ses yeux tombent sur la perruque qu'elle a laissée derrière elle. Il tend son bras et la prend avec lui. Il verra ça plus tard.

 **[…]**

 _4 appels manqués de Bellamy Blake._

 _2 appels manqués d'Octavia Blake._

Clarke grogne en écrasant son visage dans son oreiller. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle et qu'elle n'a répondu à aucun appel. Elle ne veut pas, c'est impossible. Elle se sent beaucoup trop gênée par tout ça. Elle sait que Bellamy ne ressent rien pour elle… Et pourtant, elle l'a mis devant le fait accompli. Elle regrette de lui avoir dit tout ça. Mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle se lève de son lit et se traîne jusqu'au salon. Elle s'allonge sur son canapé en mettant quelque chose à la télévision, tout en prenant son carnet à dessin. Elle n'a même pas le courage de dessiner. Elle est bloquée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement alors qu'elle se redresse violemment. Elle écarquille les yeux alors que Bellamy entre dans l'appartement, deux cafés Starbucks dans les mains. Clarke le regarde alors qu'il lui jette un coup d'œil en posant l'un des cafés sur la table.

\- Depuis quand tu te permets d'entrer chez moi sans frapper ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis toujours, en fait.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment pris la peine de frapper à la porte, avant… Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça après ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.

Elle se lève doucement et s'approche de lui, ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Il pose son autre café sur la table et s'approche d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux en soupirant.

\- Écoute, je sais que ce que je t'ai dit était beaucoup trop précipité. Je ne devais pas te l'annoncer de cette façon mais…

Sa phrase est interrompue par les lèvres de Bellamy sur les siennes. Elle ouvre subitement les yeux et voit les paupières de Bellamy fermées, alors qu'il l'embrasse. Elle retire ses mains de ses poches et les pose sur ses joues, lui rendant son baiser. Elle sent les mains de Bellamy sur sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe. Elle décide simplement de profiter du moment, même s'il ne durera sans doute qu'un instant. Bellamy peut à tout moment se reculer d'elle et regretter son geste.

Seulement, il ne semble pas le vouloir. Ils continuent à s'embrasser plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Clarke doive reculer sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il s'éloigne mais il dérive sa bouche et embrasse lentement sa mâchoire. Elle continue à fermer les yeux en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Bellamy, il faut qu'on parle… dit-elle finalement, en se redressant.

Il hoche la tête en embrassant une dernière fois sa joue. Il se redresse à son tour mais continue à la garder dans ses bras. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Clarke, murmure-t-il. Et je tiens énormément à toi, peut-être même plus.

\- Plus ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, répond-il avec un léger sourire. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime _énormément_.

\- C'est suffisant, dit-elle rapidement, avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il rit contre elle en lui rendant son baiser. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et tire dessus, alors qu'il l'insulte. Elle rit et continue ses gestes.

 **[…]**

\- Joyeux Halloween ! s'exclame Octavia en entrant chez Clarke.

Elle sourit en voyant les costumes que Bellamy et Clarke ont choisis. Clarke est déguisée en déesse : longue robe blanche et tresse en épi de blé. Bellamy, quant à lui, est déguisé en dieu grec. Elle les regarde alors qu'ils décorent l'appartement de Clarke.

\- Magnifique costume de couple, dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

\- C'est Bellamy qui a choisi, répond Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête Clarke, rétorque celui-ci. Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Tous les mecs vont vouloir te sauter dessus, donc le plus malheureux dans cette histoire ce ne sera pas toi.

Elle continue à râler alors qu'il l'attire par la nuque et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'apprête à le disputer mais il en dépose un nouveau sur sa bouche, ce qui la calme. Elle fait la moue.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu sais très bien que je craque à chaque fois…

\- C'est pour ça que je le fais.

Octavia croise les bras en souriant. Elle est heureuse de la tournure des événements. Tout s'est passé comme prévu…

Parce que, oui, elle savait que Bellamy allait s'habiller en James Potter… Elle a juste omis de dire ce petit détail à Clarke. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Petit OS sur le thème d'Halloween, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! Je réponds ici aux questions qu'on a pu me poser, pour que tout le monde en profite :**

 **Audélie : Bien-sûr que c'est possible d'avoir un Bellamy qui ne veut plus parler à Clarke Je vais essayer de voir ça dans un futur chapitre.**

Luciegx **: Alors, beaucoup me posent des questions sur ma nouvelle fiction… Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire, je l'avoue. J'essaye tellement de publier à temps mes OS pour cette fiction que je ne prends pas le temps d'écrire ma prochaine fiction. Mais je vais essayer, en tout cas. Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit, ce qui est un petit succès déjà ! Je peux au moins vous dévoiler le titre : « Loin de tout ».**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisou à tous !**

 **PS : Est-ce qu'il y a quelques-uns de mes lecteurs qui ont décidé d'aller à la convention Space Walkers 2 à Paris, en mars ? Si oui, on se retrouvera là-bas…**


	64. Chapitre 64 - Et si

**#64** **Et si Dax n'était pas intervenu dans le 1x08 de The 100 ? Que se serait-il passé entre Clarke et Bellamy ?** d'Estellech.

* * *

\- Continue à t'entrainer, j'ai besoin d'air.

Bellamy passe derrière Clarke alors que celle-ci ferme les yeux d'exaspération. Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier… Mais quand elle pense au fait qu'il veuille partir du camp, cela l'énerve. Bellamy est un élément très important du camp, il ne peut pas partir de cette façon. Octavia serait complétement dévastée… Et elle aussi. Elle n'est pas amie avec lui, c'est vrai, mais il l'a toujours aidé à gérer tous les adolescents du camp. Elle ne sait pas si elle y arriverait toute seule. Elle aurait beaucoup trop de responsabilités sur le dos.

Elle voit le mur au loin commencer à bouger tout seul. Elle fronce les sourcils en sentant une vague de nausée l'envahir. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a l'impression d'avoir ingéré quelque chose qui la rend comme ça. Elle réfléchit, elle réfléchit, elle réfléchit. Elle a peut-être ingéré de la drogue dans le savoir ? Ce n'est pas possible. Depuis ce matin, Bellamy et elle n'ont fait que… Manger des noix. Merde. C'est ça. C'est à cause de ça. Elle a déjà lu quelque chose sur le sujet, quand elle était encore sur l'Arche. Des noix hallucinogènes. Elle n'y a pas pensé une seule fois lorsqu'elle en mangeait. Il faut qu'elle trouve Bellamy.

Elle sort de la pièce en titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Elle trouve rapidement l'escalier du bunker et monte difficilement les marches une par une. Elle sort au grand air et regarde autour d'elle. Elle voit une forme au loin, sur le sol. Elle s'approche en tombant une fois sur le chemin.

\- Bellamy ! crie-t-elle à la forme au loin.

Elle se rapproche de plus en plus. Il est agenouillé sur le sol et tient son arme dans sa main. Le cœur de Clarke accélère soudainement. Non, elle doit l'en empêcher.

\- Bellamy ! dit-elle, un peu plus près de lui.

\- Clarke ? murmure-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

Elle s'accroupit juste devant lui en prenant son arme dans sa main. Elle la jette au loin alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- Jaha, il était là, murmure-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il me frappait, il me disait que…

\- Non, Bellamy. Ce sont les noix. Elles sont hallucinogènes.

\- Quoi…

\- Il faut qu'on rentre dans le bunker tout de suite. On risque de se blesser accidentellement.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se lève en lui tendant la main. Elle le relève et ils commencent tous les deux à se diriger vers le bunker en titubant. Bellamy semble beaucoup plus affecté qu'elle, il a dû en manger beaucoup plus. Ils descendent rapidement l'escalier et marchent jusqu'à la dernière pièce. Ils restent debout, leurs dos contre le mur.

\- Il faut qu'on attende que l'effet se dissipe, il faut…

Elle ferme la bouche en avalant sa salive. Elle a l'impression d'être invincible, comme si elle avait bu une bouteille entière d'alcool. Elle tourne son visage sur le côté et regarde Bellamy. Il a les yeux fermés et une respiration irrégulière. Elle continue à le fixer et sent soudainement des picotements dans son entrejambe. Elle voit une goutte de sueur sur les clavicules de Bellamy et n'a qu'une envie : la lécher. Elle ferme les yeux.

\- C'est juste un effet secondaire, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça va se dissiper.

\- Clarke… gémit-il à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Bellamy. Il se lèche les lèvres en la regardant. Elle remarque à quel point ses yeux sont sombres et remplis de désir.

\- J'ai envie… commence-t-il à dire.

\- On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas. On le regrettera demain matin.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et ferme les yeux. Elle pousse un petit gémissement alors qu'elle frotte légèrement son corps contre le mur. Il faut qu'elle relâche toute l'excitation qu'elle possède, et pour ça, il faut qu'elle se touche. C'est comme si ces noix libéraient toute la libido dans leur corps.

\- On peut s'aider l'un l'autre.

Elle le regarde de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle sent son entrejambe picoter à nouveau, elle pousse un soupir en hochant la tête. Bellamy ne perd alors par de temps et attrape sa nuque, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke sent sa tête tourner, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas les noix qui lui font cet effet. C'est Bellamy.

Il descend sa bouche vers son cou et commence à l'embrasser à cet endroit. Elle gémit en agrippant ses cheveux, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle commence à avoir mal dans son bas ventre tellement elle a envie de lui.

\- Bellamy, s'il te plait…

Il hoche la tête, comprenant son envie, puisqu'il la possède également. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres tout en passant sa cuisse entre les deux jambes de Clarke. Elle agrippe ses épaules et commence à se frotter contre lui. Elle sait que ça doit avoir l'air ridicule vu de l'extérieur, mais cela ne semble pas le gêner. Au contraire, il suce longuement un endroit dans son cou. Elle sent les dents de celui-ci la mordre. Elle sait qu'elle aura un suçon demain mais elle s'en fiche complètement. Elle continue de faire des va et vient sur la jambe de Bellamy et commence à sentir une sensation d'euphorie s'emparer de son corps.

\- Bellamy, je vais m'effondrer, dit-elle, le souffle saccadé.

\- Je te tiens, murmure-t-il contre elle.

Elle lui fait confiance et se relâche complètement contre lui lorsque son orgasme la frappe. Elle sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle mais les bras de Bellamy autour de son corps la retiennent. Elle pose son front contre l'épaule de celui-ci en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se ressaisit au bout d'un moment et repose son dos contre le mur. Bellamy la regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle baisse ses yeux vers son entrejambe. Il est excité, ça se voit.

\- Ton tour, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Je le veux.

Ils sont tous les deux sous l'effet de la drogue, toujours, mais elle sait qu'elle le pense vraiment. Il vient de lui faire plaisir alors elle veut lui rendre la pareille. Elle le pousse contre le mur et s'agenouille devant lui. Elle le fit venir après seulement quelques secondes dans sa bouche, tellement il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Ils couchèrent ensemble, après ça. Deux fois, même.

Et, finalement, plusieurs heures après, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour les réveille. Et, lorsqu'ils se rhabillèrent, ils se regardèrent en hochant la tête et en se promettant de ne plus jamais reparler de cette nuit-là.

 **[…]**

Clarke se retourne dans son lit en continuant à rêvasser, en essayant d'oublier les personnes déjà réveillés dans le camp. Elle est tellement fatiguée au quotidien, désormais. Elle a rencontré Anya, Finn ne lui parle presque plus… Et une épidémie est en ce moment en train de sévir sur le camp. C'est la première sieste qu'elle prend depuis 24 heures et ça fait vraiment du bien. Elle a eu le virus il y a trois jours et désormais c'est fini. Elle est sûre qu'elle ne l'aura plus. C'est comme une bonne grippe : on ne peut pas l'attraper plus d'une fois en un court laps de temps.

\- Clarke !

Octavia entre en furie dans sa tente, un air de panique sur le visage. Clarke met une petite seconde à se ressaisir avant de commencer, elle aussi, à avoir peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Bellamy…

Clarke se lève rapidement de son lit et sort en trombe de sa tente, Octavia sur ses talons. Elle savait que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait. Elle a essayé d'éloigner Bellamy du vaisseau où sont regroupées les personnes contaminées mais il est tellement… Têtu. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire. Il sait pourtant très bien que les leaders du camp doivent être encore plus vigilants.

Elle rentre dans le vaisseau et fait un signe de tête aux contaminés. Elle arrive finalement vers le fond, où elle aperçoit Bellamy. Il est allongé dans un hamac, des traces de sang sous ses narines et au coin de ses yeux. Il semble vraiment mal en point. Murphy essaye de lui donner un gobelet d'eau mais il le repousse en l'insultant. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche d'eux, en prenant le gobelet dans sa main.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle à Murphy.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne d'eux. Octavia reste deux pas en arrière alors que Clarke se met devant Bellamy. Il la regarde quelques secondes et, finalement, hoche la tête. Elle passe une main derrière sa tête et porte le gobelet contre ses lèvres. Il boit trois petites gorgées et s'arrête. Elle repose l'eau derrière et croise les bras en le regardant.

\- Tu étais censé rester éloigné, lui dit-elle.

\- Épargne-moi ta leçon de morale, princesse.

Elle soupire et fait un signe de tête à Octavia. Cette dernière se rapproche de Bellamy et lui prend la main, en commençant à lui parler. Clarke s'éloigne et vérifie la santé des autres patients. Sa mère s'approche d'elle avec des sourcils froncés.

\- Clarke, tu dois te reposer ! Tu dois vraiment aller dormir.

\- Je le sais maman, j'ai réussi à dormir trois heures. C'est juste que c'est Bellamy qui est malade et…

\- Oh, je vois.

Elle la regarde quelques secondes et part. Clarke secoue la tête. Sa mère sait que Bellamy et elle ont une relation spéciale. Ils commencent peu à peu à devenir amis, depuis cette soirée dans le bunker. Ils n'ont pas reparlé du fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble… Ils ne savent pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Ils étaient sous l'emprise d'hallucinogènes, ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. Cependant, depuis cette nuit, ils se respectent beaucoup plus qu'avant. Clarke rit peu à peu à ses blagues et Bellamy lui fait de plus en plus confiance. Ils commencent à devenir amis, et oui, cela lui fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Elle a réellement peur pour lui.

Octavia se dirige vers elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est bon, il est tout à toi.

Elle lui fait en clin d'œil en partant. Clarke se rapproche de Bellamy et prend une chaise sur le côté. Il la regarde faire sans parler. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et le regarde. Il pince ses lèvres et craque.

\- C'est bon, je suis désolé, ça te va ? Je n'aurais pas dû rester dans le vaisseau avec tous les malades alors que j'aurais pu être contaminé.

\- Merci. J'espère que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'était stupide.

\- Je peux en dire autant pour toi, Clarke. Je te signale que tu t'es fait contaminée. Et moi, j'étais là, en train de te regarder te vider de ton sang…

\- Bellamy…

\- Et je me suis inquiété, d'accord ? On n'est pas amis, mais j'étais inquiet pour toi. Et pourtant tu t'en foutais. Alors c'est bon, on est quittes.

Elle le regarde et s'apprête à répliquer mais il a soudainement une quinte de toux. Elle se lève rapidement et le place sur le côté, alors qu'il commence à cracher du sang. Elle s'inquiète de plus en plus pour lui. Elle sait que certaines personnes ont craché du sang et ont pu guérir, mais ça reste alarmant. Elle prend un mouchoir sur le côté et essuie les coins de sa bouche, tout en le replaçant sur le dos. Elle voit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit dans cet état.

\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-elle en se rasseyant à côté de lui.

\- On ne peut pas en être sûr.

Elle ne répond pas alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Elle attend quelques secondes et, finalement, prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle sent les yeux de Bellamy peser sur elle mais elle ne dit rien. Il ne retire pas sa main, à son grand soulagement. À la place, il caresse lentement ses phalanges.

\- Essaye de ne pas mourir, dit-elle doucement. J'ai quand même besoin de toi.

\- Et de mon corps, répond-il avec un léger rire.

\- Très oubliable.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde. Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il est d'une humeur rieuse. Il continue à caresser le dos de sa main et lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Oubliable, vraiment ? J'en doute, princesse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Parce que je me souviens de chaque courbe de ton corps, moi. Donc ce doit être la même chose de ton côté.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête, restant concentré sur leurs mains entrelacées. Il se souvient de la nuit qu'il a passé avec elle, et ça réchauffe son cœur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est le cas.

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras et commence à faire les cent pas devant sa tente. Elle vérifie au loin celle de Finn. Elle a peur qu'il ne l'écoute pas, elle a peur qu'il s'enfuit d'ici et se livre aux Terriens. Depuis que Lexa lui a annoncé qu'elle souhaitait la mort de Finn, elle angoisse à chaque seconde.

Bellamy arrive rapidement auprès d'elle en lui touchant le bras. Elle sursaute légèrement et se relaxe en le voyant. Il prend délicatement son avant-bras et la tire en avant, en direction de sa tente. Il voit à quel point elle est épuisée. Il a remarqué ses nombreuses cernes, bien-sûr que oui.

\- Assis-toi, dit-il en entrant.

\- Non, il faut qu'on regarde les plans et qu'on réfléchisse à…

\- Clarke, s'il te plait.

Elle pousse un soupir. Elle reste debout, s'appuie contre la table derrière elle et prend son visage entre ses mains. Bellamy reste devant elle en croisant les bras. Elle relève la tête et le voit mordre sa lèvre. Il semble réfléchir mais… C'est différent. Comme s'il savait que c'était impossible.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen, soupire-t-elle. On ne peut pas le livrer comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

\- Je le sais, mais… Je ne trouve rien.

Elle hoche la tête en sentant des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Il se place dans la même position qu'elle, en frôlant son épaule à la sienne. Elle s'appuie légèrement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Il tourne son visage et plante un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ? On va chercher toute la nuit s'il le faut.

\- Et s'il était trop tard ? Et si Lexa venait le chercher dès demain ?

\- Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, princesse. Je ne le laisserai pas se faire exécuter de cette façon. Je vais tout faire pour l'aider.

Elle bouge sa tête de façon à se nicher dans le creux de son cou. C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils s'enlacent en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu en sortant du Mount Weather, elle s'est jetée à son cou. C'était complètement spontané, c'était irréfléchi… Tandis que là, c'est plus que ça. Elle recherche son contact.

Elle relève son visage et lui fait un léger sourire. Il passe une main sur sa joue en caressant lentement sa pommette. Elle commence à rougir. Cela lui fait penser à la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble, et ça lui fait du bien. Il embrasse finalement son front en poussant un soupir contre sa peau.

 **[…]**

Roan tourne son visage vers Clarke alors que celle-ci sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle entend la respiration saccadée de Bellamy, étendu sur le sol. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit revenu rien que pour elle, qu'il ait pris tous ces risques pour la retrouver. Elle a peur pour sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'elle supplie Roan.

\- S'il te plait, dit-elle, pleurant. J'arrêterai de me battre. Je te suivrai.

Il semble réfléchir une seconde. Finalement, il se tourne vers Bellamy, baisse son bras et lui plante son poignard dans la jambe. Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant le cri de douleur de Bellamy.

\- Ne nous suit pas, lui dit Roan à l'oreille.

Bellamy grince des dents en hochant la tête. Roan s'approche de Clarke et libère ses mains, la remettant debout. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Il la regarde, des larmes au bord des yeux. Elle regarde Roan.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui dire au revoir ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'en supplie. Je ne vais pas tenter de m'enfuir.

Il hésite. Finalement, il lâche son bras en acquiesçant. Elle se précipite vers Bellamy et regarde sa blessure. Elle déchire le bas de son t-shirt alors qu'il la regarde faire, comme s'il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était devant lui, à cet instant présent. Elle lui fait un bandage autour de la jambe. Une larme tombe de son œil alors qu'elle essuie ses joues. Elle tourne finalement son visage vers lui. Elle avance son bras et pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ne pars pas, dit-il difficilement. Ne me quitte pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Je dois partir. Et tu dois rentrer au camp, d'accord ? On se retrouvera, comme toujours.

Il hoche la tête. Elle se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres contre son front. Elle est elle-même surprise de son geste mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Celui fait trois mois qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, trois mois. Elle regrette son geste. Il a tout fait pour qu'elle reste mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Il pleurait, et elle n'a rien fait.

\- Dis à ma mère que je l'aime, murmure-t-elle contre son front.

\- Reste… chuchote-t-il, son visage baigné de larmes.

Elle renifle et se recule légèrement, le regardant. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi désemparé qu'en cet instant. Mais elle ne peut rien y faire.

Elle se relève doucement alors qu'il la regarde. Elle se tourne vers Roan et tend ses mains, pour qu'il puisse les rattacher ensemble. Il le fait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

\- Ton petit ami t'aime réellement.

\- Il n'est pas mon petit ami.

Il lève un sourcil, comme s'il ne croyait pas ses mots. Elle baisse la tête en rougissant et lui murmure de continuer à nouer ses mains, ce qu'il fait.

 **[…]**

\- Alors nous allons tous mourir dans six mois…

Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en hochant la tête.

Ils sont tous les deux installés dans la tente de Clarke. Elle n'a pas voulu lui dire toute la vérité alors qu'ils étaient toujours à Polis. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir toute seule à cette histoire. Elle lui fait entièrement confiance, bien-sûr, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Finalement, il n'a pas l'air de le prendre si mal. Il a l'air perdu, même.

\- C'est peut-être faux, dit-elle en murmurant. Je ne sais pas s'il faut croire ALIE.

\- Je pense que si, justement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait menti ?

\- Pour ne pas que je l'élimine. Pour que je décide d'aller dans la City of Light.

\- Il faut qu'on voie ça avec Raven… C'est la seule qui peut le savoir.

Il s'assoit lentement sur le lit de Clarke, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il pousse un long soupir. Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle frotte doucement son dos de bas en haut. Il semble complètement dépité, et elle le comprend. Ils pensaient tous être sauvés et, finalement, il y a une nouvelle menace.

\- On a le choix, lui dit-elle. Soit on arrive à convaincre Luna de nous héberger dans son habitation, soit on essaye de détruire ces réacteurs.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais, on n'a même pas le choix !

Clarke soupire en s'écartant légèrement de lui. Il n'est pas d'humeur à parler, apparemment. Et elle ne peut pas le forcer.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, murmure-t-il. En arrivant sur Terre, on n'était même pas supposé survivre. La nature a repris son cours.

\- Bellamy…

\- Certains ne méritent pas d'être pardonnés, Clarke. Certains ne méritent pas de survivre.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son regard défaitiste. Elle sent son cœur soudainement s'emballer. Non. Il ne peut pas abandonner comme ça, il ne peut pas la laisser toute seule. Elle sait que Bellamy est quelqu'un capable de se sacrifier pour les autres et elle ne veut pas. Tout sauf lui.

Elle se rend compte d'à quel point il est important dans sa vie. Elle ne peut pas s'imaginer un seul instant sans lui, désormais.

\- Non… murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être toujours vivant, alors que des personnes comme Finn, Maya, _Lincoln_ … dit-il, sa voix se brisant à la fin.

Elle tire sur son épaule et l'attire violemment contre elle, en entourant sa tête de ses bras. Il pose son front contre sa clavicule en éclatant soudainement en sanglot contre elle. Elle est surprise de le voir comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Il passe ses bras autour d'elle et la serre contre lui. Le souffle de Clarke se coupe à cause de ce geste mais elle décide de ne pas y faire attention. Il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Elle caresse sa nuque pour le calmer. Ça marche au bout d'un moment, puisqu'il ne pleure plus. Cependant, il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle. Il laisse son nez entre son épaule et son cou, alors qu'elle le berce lentement d'avant en arrière.

\- On trouvera une solution ensemble, je te le promets, murmure-t-elle. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu abandonnes. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu as besoin de mes capacités de réflexion, je le sais.

\- Non.

Elle le prend par les épaules et l'écarte légèrement d'elle. Elle le regarde en essayant d'exprimer toutes ses émotions à travers ses yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne me vois pas sur ce camp sans ta présence. Je me sens protégée à tes côtés, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter pour toi. Tu m'es indispensable, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait toutes ces années sans quelqu'un comme toi près de moi.

Il la regarde quelques secondes. Elle se perd lentement dans ses yeux chocolatés. Ses yeux expriment tellement d'émotions à la fois, elle ne sait toujours pas comment il peut faire. Il étend son bras et l'attire par la nuque, pour la serrer contre lui. Elle sourit dans son cou et se détend enfin. Il a compris le message.

 **[…]**

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? demande Clarke en rongeant ses ongles.

\- Il va arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke frotte son visage en continuant à faire les cents pas devant les portes d'Arkadia. Cela fait dix minutes que le groupe de recherche composé de Bellamy, Miller, Harper et Jasper est censé être de retour. Ils se sont séparés en plusieurs équipes mais elle n'était pas dans celle de Bellamy, malheureusement. Tous les groupes sont revenus à temps sauf _eux_. Comme par hasard.

Ils ont réussi à désamorcer trois réacteurs nucléaires sur quatre. Ils ne savent pas encore où se trouve ce dernier, c'est pour ça qu'ils organisent des recherches.

\- Quand il sera de retour je vais le tuer, murmure-t-elle à Octavia.

\- Je te connais, tu vas lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Bien-sûr, mais j'essayerai de l'étrangler en même temps.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre son frère et Clarke, mais ces deux derniers ne pensent qu'à sauver le monde. Elle en a parlé avec Bellamy et il avait répondu « On verra lorsqu'on aura désamorcé tous les réacteurs nucléaires ». Elle a levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui a dit ça. Justement, pour elle, ils doivent en profiter le plus possible. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit le rover arriver devant eux, Bellamy au volant. _Il est vivant_ , se répète-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. _Il va bien_. Elle les observe alors qu'ils sortent en se parlant. Harper semble boiter un petit peu. C'est ce qui a dû les retarder. Bryan accourt vers Miller en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant. Octavia s'approche de Bellamy et lui fait un léger câlin. Ça va mieux entre eux depuis quelques temps.

Clarke s'approche de lui, les bras croisés. Il se tourne vers elle, un sourcil relevé.

\- Tu me fais la gueule, c'est ça ?

\- Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on essaye de te joindre par radio, lui dit-elle. Tu aurais pu nous répondre.

\- On était près du camp, ça ne servait à rien.

\- On s'est tous inquiétés pour vous !

Il lève les yeux au ciel comme si ça n'était pas vrai. Il s'approche finalement d'elle alors qu'elle ne desserre pas les bras et continue à lui faire un regard noir. Cela n'empêche pas Bellamy de mettre ses bras autour d'elle et de l'enlacer. Elle ne bouge pas et essaye de ne pas fondre dans son étreinte.

\- Je suis en colère contre toi, dit-elle, le son légèrement étouffé par le t-shirt de celui-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu peux l'être dans 5 minutes, dans ce cas ? J'ai réellement besoin d'un câlin de ta part.

Elle soupire en hochant la tête. Elle en a besoin, elle aussi. Dès qu'ils sont séparés plus de trois jours, ils s'inquiètent pour l'autre. Ils n'y peuvent rien.

Elle noue finalement ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire un peu plus contre elle. Elle sent le sourire de Bellamy dans ses cheveux. Elle se détend en fermant les yeux et en reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le dernier réacteur ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est fait, répond-il en caressant tendrement sa nuque. D'ici une à deux semaines, on va pouvoir y aller.

\- Ce sera nous deux, pas vrai ? C'est à nous de faire cette tâche.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y aura des risques. On doit le faire.

Elle hoche la tête en se séparant de lui et en essayant de lui faire un léger sourire. Le désamorçage des trois premiers réacteurs se sont passés… Difficilement. Lors du désamorçage du deuxième réacteur, ils ont perdu l'équipe en charge de cette tâche. Monty a perdu la vie. Harper a été complètement dévastée. Ils savent que c'est risqué, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils iront désamorcer le dernier tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu des blessures sur la route ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Non, Harper a un peu mal à la cheville, mais ce n'est rien de grave. On est juste très fatigués.

\- Nous aussi, répond-elle en soupirant. Nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de Terriens très hostile. Ils nous ont attaqués.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? dit-il rapidement, en commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu connais ta sœur, répond Clarke avec un sourire. Elle a su les convaincre.

Il hoche la tête en regardant Octavia, au loin. Sa sœur a toujours été quelqu'un de fort, contrairement à lui. Il ne sait même pas si elle mérite un frère comme lui.

Clarke lui prend délicatement la main et lui fait un petit sourire. Il se ressaisit finalement alors qu'elle l'attire vers sa tente. Après ces quatre derniers jours, il a juste envie de dormir… Et elle aussi, apparemment. Dès qu'elle entre dans la tente, elle s'écroule sur le lit sans même se déchausser. Il pouffe de rire.

\- Tu n'as même pas le courage d'enlever ta veste ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Je veux juste dormir.

\- Je te laisse, dans ce cas.

\- Oh non, tu viens dormir avec moi. Ça fait trop longtemps.

Il lève les yeux au ciel même s'il sait qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il enlève sa veste et retire ses bottes. Il s'approche d'elle et commence à dénouer ses lacets à elle, alors qu'elle le laisse faire.

\- Princesse, grommelle-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle rit et tend ses bras en avant pour qu'il puisse retirer sa veste de ses épaules. Il soupire mais le fait tout de même. Il aime lui faire plaisir, et si elle est trop fatiguée pour le faire, dans ce cas il le fera pour elle. Il s'allonge finalement à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Il n'a même pas le temps de souffler qu'elle se colle à lui en passant sa jambe par-dessus les siennes.

\- Tu es vraiment une fille collante, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répond-elle en retour.

Il se raidit soudainement, ce qu'elle sent immédiatement. Il la voit mordre sa lèvre, comme si elle regrettait ses mots. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement discuté de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils savent qu'il y en a, bien-sûr, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de débuter une relation amoureuse. Il faut qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus aucune menace.

\- Ouais, répond-il finalement, au bout de quelques secondes. Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle ne répond rien et se niche encore plus contre lui.

 **[…]**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le dernier réacteur soit dans cette maison, dit Clarke en regardant l'édifice en face d'elle.

\- Je savais que tu ne me croyais pas, répond Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, allons-y. Finissons-en.

Elle hoche la tête et tourne la poignée de porte. Elle regarde la grande maison dans laquelle elle vient d'entrer. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu résister à la bombe nucléaire. Elle tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle prend son talkie-walkie pour pouvoir parler à Raven.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on doit chercher ? demande-t-elle.

\- Cette fois-ci, puisque c'est situé dans une maison, je pense que toutes les données seront dans un ordinateur. Cherche une pièce à l'écart de tout, d'accord ?

\- Compris.

Elle le dit rapidement à Bellamy. Ils entrent dans plusieurs chambres sans rien trouver. Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant une porte cachée, dans le salon. Elle ouvre la poignée et sourit en voyant une petite pièce possédant seulement un ordinateur. Elle appelle Bellamy. Il la rejoint et ils entrent tous les deux, tout en laissant la porte ouverte, au cas où.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle dans le talkie-walkie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Allume le.

Bellamy le fait à sa place et la regarde, pendant que celui-ci charge. Ils ont peur. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il peut se passer.

\- Une série de données s'affiche, lui dit Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de marqué, ça va beaucoup trop vite.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne…

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Bellamy.

Celle-ci entend la porte se claquer soudainement. Elle se précipite avec Bellamy vers la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir. Ils tirent à plusieurs reprises sur la poignée mais rien n'y fait : elle s'est automatiquement fermée. Ils entendant un bruit de tic-tac sur l'ordinateur et écarquillent les yeux.

 **AUTODESTRUCTION DANS 3 MINUTES**

Un compte à rebours commence à s'affiche alors que Clarke se pétrifie sur place. Bellamy lui prend le talkie-walkie des mains et explique rapidement la situation à Raven. Celle-ci pianote sur son ordinateur de son côté. Il sent que son souffle commence à s'éreinter, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- J'essaye de me connecter avec cet ordinateur sur le vôtre mais ça ne veut pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Marcus !

Clarke et Bellamy les entendent se batailler avec leur ordinateur. Le compte affiche maintenant 2 minutes 20. Elle sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes alors qu'elle lui fait un léger signe de tête. Il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire et appuie doucement sur le bouton du talkie-walkie.

\- Raven, ce n'est rien. On a tout essayé. C'est le seul moyen.

\- Non ! s'écrie Raven. On va trouver quelque chose, on…

Bellamy coupe le talkie-walkie alors que Clarke hoche la tête, lui disant silencieusement qu'il a pris la meilleure des décisions. Il place le talkie-walkie dans sa ceinture et s'approche de Clarke. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-il. Ils vont tous être sauvés.

Elle ferme les yeux en acquiesçant. Il pose son front contre le sien en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Il leur reste 1 minute 40 à vivre. Il essuie rapidement les joues de Clarke et lui dit de le regarder, ce qu'elle fait.

\- Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de te le dire donc je le fais maintenant, murmure-t-il en reniflant. Clarke, je…

\- Je sais, répond-elle en pleurant. Je le sais.

Il hoche la tête et, finalement, l'attire contre ses lèvres. Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de faire ça, et son rêve vient de se réaliser. Elle répond à son baiser en y mettant tout son amour. C'est le premier baiser qu'ils partagent, mais aussi le dernier. Elle sépare sa bouche et le regarde.

\- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle.

 _60 secondes._

Il embrasse son front en priant pour que leur mort se passe rapidement. Il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre, elle ne mérite pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

 _40 secondes._

Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlace. Il passe une dernière fois ses bras autour de sa taille en commençant à pleurer dans son cou. Il se rend enfin compte : il veut vivre. Malheureusement, il est trop tard.

 _20 secondes._

Il entend le mot que Clarke murmure contre sa peau. Elle vient de lui dire « Ensemble ». Ce mot les qualifie parfaitement. Ils ont toujours été ensemble. Toujours.

 _5 secondes._

Il murmure les mots « Je t'aime », qu'elle entend parfaitement. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de les prononcer en retour.

 _0 seconde._

La maison explose.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, vu l'heure…)**

 **Ce chapitre a un retard monstre, je le sais, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire avec mes cours ! Genre j'ai eu un petit 1,9/20 en grammaire qui m'a BIEN BIEN abattu la dernière fois, ça faisait plaisir… Bref.**

 **Je remercie** Shinri **pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup fait plaisir, ainsi que tous les autres. Vous êtes géniaux. Je réponds également ici à** Ju **: Alors, en ce moment je poste toutes les deux semaines. En période de vacances, par contre, c'est toutes les semaines ! Mais je n'ai pas de jours précis haha.**

 **\- Amandine**


	65. Chapitre 65 - Space Cake

**#65** **Clarke mange un Space Cake en soirée sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle rentre, elle est tellement défoncée qu'elle se trompe de palier…** d'Aglae Smoak.

* * *

Clarke entend la voix de Raven l'appeler au loin. Elle pousse quelques personnes sur le passage en s'excusant alors que ces derniers n'arrêtent pas de grogner. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Déjà qu'ils viennent à une soirée gratuitement, en plus ils osent se plaindre. Les gens sont tellement ingrats de nos jours…

\- Ah, enfin ! s'exclame son amie en la voyant devant elle. Ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'on t'attend, Clarke !

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. Ma mère n'a pas voulu me laisser sortir de chez moi avant de m'expliquer la règle primordiale de conduite en soirée.

\- Qui est…

\- Ne pas boire.

Raven et Jasper éclatent de rire alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Même si elle est majeure depuis déjà quelques années, sa mère lui interdit énormément de choses. Elle n'a pas le droit de prendre le bus seule à partir de minuit, elle ne doit pas boire beaucoup, elle ne doit pas aller en boite… Elle ne doit presque rien faire, en soi. C'est une chose qui fait beaucoup rire ses amis. Ils n'ont pas des parents aussi protecteurs.

\- Je veux simplement m'amuser, soupire Clarke. Je suis stressée avec tous mes partiels, j'ai besoin de lâcher prise. Mais si je ne peux pas boire…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la solution, lui dit Raven avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te le dirai plus tard.

Clarke fronce les sourcils mais décide de ne pas argumenter. Elle connait Raven, cette dernière peut avoir des idées étranges quelques fois… Mais elle lui fait entièrement confiance. Enfin, elle croit…

\- Qui est présent à cette soirée ? demande Clarke en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Un peu tout le monde, répond son amie en haussant les épaules. J'ai lancé une invitation Facebook donc on doit être un peu plus de 40.

\- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi…

Raven hausse les épaules alors que Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et l'embrasse rapidement sur la tempe. Monty arrive soudainement à côté d'eux avec un plateau dans les mains. Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant plusieurs parts de brownies sur celui-ci. Raven commence à sourire et à frapper dans ses mains.

\- Tu es si heureuse pour des brownies ?

Raven lui fait un clin d'œil en lui fourrant une part de gâteau dans la main. Clarke l'accepte et commence à le manger. Elle voit à quel point tout le monde est heureux de voir les brownies mais elle ne se pose pas plus de questions que ça. Elle le mange entièrement en parlant de cours avec Monty. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim, puisqu'il n'en prend aucun.

\- Tu devrais goûter, Monty. Ils sont hyper bons.

\- Non merci, je conduis après.

Clarke rit en secouant la tête. Elle ne comprend absolument pas où il veut en venir. C'est stupide de dire ce genre de chose.

\- Ta ceinture de sécurité n'éclatera pas simplement à cause d'une part de gâteau, je te l'assure, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Non mais à cause de la drogue dedans peut-être bien.

Clarke s'étrangle soudainement et le regarde, les yeux grands écarquillés. Il commence peu à peu à comprendre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la composition du gâteau. Elle panique soudainement en lui demandant ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- C'est un space cake, lui explique-t-il tout doucement. Il y a de l'herbe, Clarke.

\- Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, je t'en supplie !

\- Mon dieu…

\- Ma mère va me tuer ! Je viens de prendre de la drogue !

Elle se retourne et cherche autour d'elle Raven. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et la voit au loin, en train de manger une deuxième part de ce fameux brownie. Elle court vers elle et lui retire des mains, jetant la part de gâteau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Raven commence à la disputer.

\- Ça coûte cher l'herbe, Clarke !

\- Tu m'as fait manger ce gâteau avec de la DROGUE ? Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?

\- Il faut que tu t'amuses. Ta mère t'as dit de ne pas boire, c'est le cas. Tu viens de manger. Détends-toi, je t'en supplie. Quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu t'écrouleras dans ton lit et on n'en reparlera plus ! Compris ?

Elle réfléchit pendant une minute entière. C'est vrai qu'elle a besoin de souffler un grand coup, elle a beaucoup trop de pression de la part de sa mère en ce moment. Tout le monde le fait autour d'elle au moins une fois par semaine… Ça ne va pas la tuer si elle le fait une bonne fois pour toutes, pas vrai ? Elle souffle un grand coup en hochant la tête alors que Raven lui saute dans les bras.

\- Pour la peine, un shooter ! s'écrie soudainement Monty en arrivant vers eux.

Clarke rit et le prend en l'avalant cul sec. Ils l'applaudissent alors qu'elle secoue la tête. Ça, les shooters, elle sait très bien comment les prendre. Monty passe son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire au centre de la pièce, alors que la musique bat son plein. Elle commence à danser avec lui sans se soucier des gens à ses côtés. Elle s'amuse, c'est tout.

 **[…]**

Bellamy navigue dans ses films Netflix tout en esquissant un bâillement. Il n'y a rien. R.I.E.N. Il paye pourtant plus de 10 euros, mais rien ne l'intéresse aujourd'hui. Quoi que, la série _Black Mirror_ a l'air très sympa quand il y pense. Il regarde sa montre en soupirant. Il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à dormir. Il va devoir continuer à travailler sur son mémoire toute la journée… Il n'a même pas envie d'y penser.

Il éteint finalement la télévision et se dirige dans sa chambre en baillant une nouvelle fois. Il enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table de chevet. Il frotte ses yeux et s'allonge en plein milieu de son lit. Il faut vraiment qu'il se repose, il est complètement crevé. Il ferme les yeux et commence à tomber dans un demi-sommeil. Son corps est fatigué mais son esprit ne l'est pas encore, apparemment. Il entend quelques bruits dans son appartement mais n'a pas le courage d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est peut-être la voisine d'en face qui revient chez elle. Il entend la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Ça doit être ça.

Il replonge dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, quelqu'un se glisse à côté de lui dans ses draps. Il tourne la tête et voit Clarke dans son lit. Clarke. La voisine. Clarke Griffin.

Il se lève d'un seul coup, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tout à coup électrocuté. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et écarquille les yeux. Clarke est dans son lit et, apparemment, elle s'est déjà endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Clarke ?

Il a dû la croiser trois fois dans toute sa vie. Clarke est sa voisine et elle lui avait un jour demandé de l'aide pour son mémoire. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Il se penche et secoue doucement son épaule. Elle grogne un peu et, au bout de quelques secondes, ouvre les yeux. Elle tourne ses yeux vers lui et met une bonne seconde avant de réagir. Elle se met soudainement en position assise, les yeux en alerte.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? Tu n'as pas le droit de…

\- _Pardon_ ? demande-t-il, en levant ses sourcils. Excuse-moi pour le dérangement, princesse, mais TU es dans MA chambre !

Elle fronce les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle regarde autour d'elle et, finalement, ouvre la bouche. Malgré l'éclairage sombre de la pièce, Bellamy croit voir ses joues commencer à rougir.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle en s'agitant. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Clarke, dit-il en retour, en mettant ses lunettes de vue. Mais si tu pouvais rentrer chez toi, ce ne serait pas de refus…

\- Bien-sûr.

Elle essaye de se dépêtrer de la couverture mais Bellamy voit que quelque chose cloche. Elle ne semble pas réellement elle-même. Elle se lève finalement du lit et fait deux pas en avant… Avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écrouler sur le sol. Bellamy met ses poings sur ses hanches en soufflant un grand coup. Ça y est, il a compris. Elle est complètement bourrée. Il est vraiment dans la merde.

Il s'avance vers elle et l'aide à se mettre debout. À sa plus grande surprise, elle le laisse faire et s'accroche à lui. Elle agrippe son t-shirt et fourre son visage dans son cou, en respirant bruyamment.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis défoncée, dit-elle finalement contre lui.

\- J'avais deviné…

\- Ma mère va me tuer, geint-elle. Je suis sûre que je vais tomber en rentrant à la maison donc elle va me tuer.

\- Non, je vais t'aider à rentrer. Il va juste falloir que tu sois très discrète, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il soupire en l'entraînant avec lui dans le salon. Lui qui voulait se coucher vraiment tôt, ce n'est pas gagné…

Il ouvre la porte de son appartement et débouche avec elle dans le couloir. Il prie pour que la mère de Clarke soit en train de dormir en ce moment même. Cette dernière s'accroche à lui et commence à glousser toute seule. Il tourne son visage vers elle et met son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu te tais, d'accord ?

\- Mais je ne…

\- Non, Clarke. C'est comme un jeu, compris ? Tu ne dois pas dire un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé dans ta chambre.

Elle hoche la tête en le regardant intensément, ce qui commence à le perturber. Il racle sa gorge et prend les clés de Clarke, situées dans la poche de sa veste. Il ouvre délicatement la porte, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils entrent finalement tous les deux. Bellamy est soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a aucune lumière, signe que sa mère est en train de dormir. Il rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke.

\- Où est ta chambre ?

Elle lui montre la direction d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il acquiesce. Clarke manque de trébucher à un moment donné mais il réussit à la rattraper à temps. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et la referme derrière lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Clarke s'écarte de lui et s'allonge soudainement sur son lit, en souriant. Elle le regarde.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de bruit, chuchote-t-elle.

\- C'est très bien, je suis fier de toi. Maintenant, j'y vais.

\- Nooooooon reste avec moi.

Il appuie ses paumes de mains contre ses paupières. Il voit du coin de l'œil qu'elle se met en position assise en l'attendant.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Merci !

Elle se remet debout en enlevant les couvertures sur son lit. Elle le tire par la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allongent tous les deux, côte à côte. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant. Maintenant, il va devoir attendre qu'elle s'endorme. Vu comment elle est dans un état pas possible, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Il compte dans sa tête jusqu'à cent et, finalement, entend le souffle régulier de Clarke. Il baisse son visage vers elle et sourit en la voyant endormie sur lui. Il retire sa main de la sienne le plus délicatement possible et se relève tout doucement. Il repose la tête de Clarke sur l'oreiller en souriant. Il passe lentement son doigt sur sa joue et place l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et, finalement, murmure quelque chose.

\- Bellamy…

Il est surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'elle est endormie. Il décide de ne pas se poser plus de questions que ça et se relève, en sortant de la chambre.

 **[…]**

Le lendemain, Bellamy remonte les escaliers de son immeuble, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il a dû passer rapidement chez sa petite sœur parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à payer ses factures. Elle a encore besoin de son aide, apparemment. Il lui sert toujours à quelque chose.

Il s'arrête soudainement lorsqu'il voit Clarke à côté de sa porte d'entrée, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Elle a les bras croisés et mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'approche d'elle en retirant ses écouteurs.

\- Salut, dit-il alors, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux qu'hier soir, ça c'est sûr…

Il lâche un léger rire alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle ne bouge pas de sa place et regarde sa porte. Il lui fait un petit signe de la tête.

\- Tu veux entrer ? demande-t-il.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Il déverrouille la porte et entre, alors qu'elle le suit. Il lui propose directement un café, ce qu'elle accepte immédiatement. Elle le suit dans la cuisine en observant tout autour d'elle. Elle le regarde faire, s'appuyant au comptoir.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non, _vraiment._ Sans toi, je serai probablement en train de dormir chez un inconnu parce que je n'aurais toujours pas trouvé la porte de mon appartement…

Bellamy rit légèrement en lui passant sa tasse de café. Clarke la sirote lentement tout en continuant à le regarder. Il lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais bu, au juste ? demande-t-il. Ça avait l'air vraiment fort.

\- J'ai mangé un space cake.

\- Qui l'eut cru ? La princesse sait s'amuser…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'avais même pas fait exprès, de toute façon. C'est Raven qui a décidé de me le dire seulement après…

\- La prochaine fois, je t'apprendrai à t'amuser en toute sécurité.

Il lui fait un léger clin d'œil alors qu'elle commence à rougir. Elle racle sa gorge tandis qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée à laquelle elle était. Il met un film en fond et continue à lui parler. Elle rit lorsqu'il lui parle d'anecdotes avec sa petite sœur, il y a quelques années. Elle évoque la mort de son père, alors qu'il lui serre délicatement l'épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

\- On devrait refaire ça, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle doit partir.

\- Je t'invite à boire un verre, un de ces jours ? répond-il.

\- Du moment que tu ne verses rien pas de drogue dedans, c'est d'accord.

Il rit en lui faisant cette promesse. Elle le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Il la regarde traverser le couloir pour rentrer chez elle, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

 _(Ils prirent ce verre quelques jours après, en se parlant de leurs vies respectives)_

 _(Bellamy s'est rapidement intégré à son groupe d'amis)_

 _(Quelques mois plus tard, ils se mirent en couple)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT en retard. En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive À CE POINT. Je m'excuse vraiment… Je suis en semaine de révision pour mes partiels (même si je ne révise pas…) mais, surtout, je fais beaucoup de shopping pour Noël. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, vous-même vous savez ce que c'est, j'imagine.**

 **Sinon, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début sur ce site : j'ai enfin envoyé mes manuscrits de Plus qu'un jeu à trois maisons d'édition ! Maintenant je dois attendre au moins trois mois avant d'avoir une réponse, mais je suis patiente. On verra bien si ça me mène quelque part. Dans tous les cas, si ça ne donne rien au bout d'un an, je m'auto-éditerai : je ferais une dizaine d'exemplaires (avec une vraie couverture, un vrai livre quoi) pour l'envoyer à ceux qui le veulent. Mais bon, croisons les doigts pour trouver un éditeur !**

 **Aussi, je me suis rendue compte que je ne recevais que la moitié de vos reviews depuis toujours (oui oui, la tristesse) donc maintenant que j'ai découvert ça, ça devrait être réglé, je vais pouvoir vous répondre ! Je vais quand même dire un petit mot à** Amandine **, qui m'a fait de réels compliments qui m'ont fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que tu te fiches que mes chapitres soient en retard ou non. C'est gentil !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on va dire un spécial Noël ? Ça vous va ? On se revoit le 24/25 décembre !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	66. Chapitre 66 - Père-Noël

**#66** **Bellamy se déguise chaque année en Père Noël et Clarke commence à craquer sur lui sans même voir à quoi il ressemble…** de GoodGame.

* * *

Clarke se balade entre les rangées des élèves en regardant ce qu'ils font. Elle se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Sam et vérifie qu'il a bien compris comment poser des multiplications. Un élève lève la main en appelant son nom, donc elle se dirige vers lui pour vérifier son travail. Elle lui dit que c'est très bien en lui faisant un léger sourire. Quelqu'un frappe soudainement à la porte de la classe.

\- Continuez votre travail, surtout, dit-elle à ses élèves.

Elle ouvre la porte et fait un léger sourire à Octavia, sa collègue. Clarke reste à la porte pour continuer à surveiller ses élèves.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles pour celui qui doit faire le père Noël ? murmure Octavia en la regardant.

\- Non, soupire Clarke. Je suis directrice maintenant, c'est à moi de le chercher… Mais c'est compliqué de se balader dans les rues en demandant aux gens s'ils peuvent « faire le père Noël pour les enfants »

\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'Octavia sort son téléphone portable et pianote rapidement dessus. Elle le lui tend.

\- Appelle tout de suite ce numéro, lui dit-elle. C'est mon frère. Tu lui dis que tu es ma collègue, il va tout de suite accepter.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Il est formidable avec les enfants, il va même accepter de le faire gratuitement.

Clarke prend rapidement le téléphone en lui demandant de garder sa classe quelques minutes. Elle part dans le couloir et inspire un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur le prénom de son frère, Bellamy. Elle met le portable contre son oreille et ferme les yeux en attendant. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche.

\- Allo, Octavia ? demande-t-il.

\- Allo ? Bellamy, c'est ça ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas Octavia…

Clarke remarque le ton de sa voix. Elle est grave et rauque, presque apaisante. Elle se donne un peu de courage pour lui répondre.

\- Non, je suis désolée. Je suis l'une des collègues d'Octavia, Clarke.

\- D'accord… Et que puis-je pour vous ?

\- En fait, il me faudrait un père Noël…

\- C'est une blague ? demande-t-il en commençant à rire.

Bon, apparemment ça le fait rire. C'est un très bon point, il n'est pas en train de refuser ni de s'offusquer sur sa proposition. Elle racle sa gorge en attendant qu'il s'arrête de rire. Il se ressaisit finalement en poussant un soupir.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que vous aimez votre petite sœur ?

Elle l'entend grogner à l'autre bout du téléphone. Contre toute attente, Clarke ressent de la chaleur de la tête au pied. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle est en train de s'exciter sur une voix au téléphone. Elle est vraiment en manque.

\- Très bien, je viendrais. J'imagine qu'elle me filera le costume ?

\- Oui, je lui passerai. Merci beaucoup... Bellamy.

\- De rien, de rien.

Elle sent le sourire amusé dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui dit ça. Il raccroche en premier. Elle s'affale sur le petit mur à côté avec un léger sourire. Elle a enfin trouvé un père Noël. Ses élèves vont être sacrement contents.

 **[…]**

\- Les enfants, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous à vos places ! Madame Blake et moi avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

Les enfants se calment immédiatement et rejoignent leurs sièges. Clarke se tourne vers Octavia et voit que celle-ci a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière se rapproche d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Bellamy est derrière la porte. Je vais aller lui ouvrir à la fin de ton discours.

Clarke hoche la tête et croise les bras en regardant ses élèves. Elle possède un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle aussi. Elle est vraiment impatiente de les voir s'agiter partout pour essayer de parler au père Noël. C'est toujours amusant de voir ça.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, dit-elle en souriant. Vous savez que c'est Noël dans quelques jours, pas vrai ? C'est pour cette raison que Madame Blake et moi avons décidé de contacter le père Noël…

Tous les enfants commencent alors à chuchoter et à faire du bruit. Clarke rit en faisant un signe de tête à Octavia. Cette dernière se rue vers la porte et l'ouvre. Bellamy rentre alors dans la salle, sous le déguisement du père Noël. Les enfants se lèvent précipitamment de leurs sièges et accourent autour de lui, commençant à lui poser plusieurs questions ou à l'enlacer, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Clarke. Elle le détaille de haut en bas. C'est un magnifique costume de père Noël, avec la barbe, les gants, et même les lunettes… Quoique, les lunettes doivent être celles de Bellamy, puisqu'elles sont noires et très contemporaines. Tant pis, les enfants vont n'y voir que du feu.

\- J'ai des cadeaux pour vous ! s'exclame Bellamy en sortant une sorte de hotte derrière lui.

Les enfants sautillent partout alors qu'il leur donne à tous un petit père Noël en chocolat. Clarke voit un grand sourire sur le visage de Bellamy. Ça se voit qu'il est heureux lorsqu'il est entouré d'enfants. Ça l'embête de ne pas voir son visage en entier. Elle voit seulement ses yeux bruns, mais ça ne l'aide pas réellement…

\- Allons les enfants, on ne va pas embêter le père Noël plus longtemps, dit Clarke au bout de quelques minutes en s'avançant vers eux. Il a d'autres enfants à aller voir.

Ses élèves font la moue mais décident de lui faire un dernier câlin. Ils retournent sagement à leurs places, à la grande surprise d'Octavia et de Clarke. Elles raccompagnent Bellamy à la porte.

\- Tu as été génial, Bell, lui dit sa sœur. Je savais que tu allais adorer faire ça.

\- Je n'ai pas adoré, dit-il en roulant les yeux. Ce n'était pas trop mal, c'est tout.

\- Non, elle a raison, intervient Clarke. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça. C'était vraiment gentil.

Il tourne pour la première fois sa tête vers elle. Il la regarde quelques instants, ce qui commence à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il hoche finalement la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Octavia les regarde un à un, les sourcils froncés. Elle lâche un léger rire au bout d'un moment.

\- Je dois m'éclipser pour surveiller la classe. À bientôt, Bell.

Il lui fait un signe de tête tout en continuant à regarder Clarke. Octavia part en riant une nouvelle fois. Bellamy racle sa gorge en regardant le mur.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller…

\- Je… Oui, pas de problème. Merci encore, vous étiez super.

\- Oh, on peut se tutoyer. On doit avoir le même âge.

\- D'accord, répond-elle en souriant.

Il attend encore quelques secondes et, finalement, commence à partir. Clarke le regarde en sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. À sa plus grande surprise, cependant, elle le voit se retourner pour se placer de nouveau devant elle. Il semble hésiter un instant.

\- Si tu veux, Octavia passera chez moi la semaine prochaine pour regarder un film. Tu peux… Tu peux te joindre à elle.

\- Oh…

\- Seulement si tu le souhaites. J'aimerais connaitre un peu plus les amies de ma sœur, c'est tout. Mais tu n'es pas obligée…

\- C'est d'accord, répond Clarke en souriant. Je veux bien.

\- Oh… Génial. Alors à la semaine prochaine.

Elle hoche la tête. Il part finalement, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle vient de craquer pour un homme qu'elle n'a jamais réellement vu, et dont elle a décroché seulement quelques mots. Et, apparemment, c'est réciproque… C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un _coup de foudre_.

 **[…]**

Octavia se gare lentement devant une petite maison toute mignonne. Clarke sourit en voyant toutes les décorations de Noël dans le jardin. Même si ce n'est que dans deux semaines, Bellamy a pris beaucoup d'avance, apparemment.

\- Ton frère habite dans une maison ? demande Clarke, surprise.

\- C'est celle de notre mère, répond Octavia en hochant les épaules. Nous y avons habités tous les deux pendant quelques années à sa mort, mais j'ai déménagé pour vivre avec Lincoln.

\- Oh, je vois. Et lui est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il vit avec quelqu'un ?

Octavia secoue la tête en riant. Clarke racle sa gorge en rougissant. Elle n'a vraiment pas été transparente en posant cette question, c'est clair.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demanderais pas toi-même, Clarke ?

Cette dernière ne répond pas et ouvre simplement la portière de la voiture. Elle met ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et s'approche de la porte, Octavia sur ses talons.

\- Attend !

Octavia retourne rapidement dans la voiture et cherche quelque chose sur la banquette arrière, sous les yeux attentifs de Clarke. Elle revient finalement vers son amie avec un grand sourire prostré sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi faire. C'est la tradition chez les Blake durant tout le mois de décembre.

Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'Octavia sort quelque chose de derrière son dos et lui pose sur cheveux. Clarke sort son téléphone portable et le met en position selfie. Elle sourit en voyant le bonnet de Noël sur sa tête. C'est très mignon. Octavia enfile le sien et frappe finalement à la porte. Bellamy l'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes. Il commence à rire en les voyant toutes les deux avec leurs bonnets de Noël.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame Octavia. Où est passé ton bonnet à toi ?

\- Je vais le mettre après, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, maintenant !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et leur claque la porte au nez. Octavia regarde Clarke en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil, ce qui la fait rire. Les Blake ont la vingtaine mais on dirait encore des enfants, c'est réellement amusant. La porte s'ouvre finalement sur Bellamy, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Octavia lâche une exclamation de joie et noue finalement ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. Il regarde Clarke par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rend. Octavia le lâche et rentre directement dans la maison, les laissant seuls sur le porche.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, dit-il finalement.

\- Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon, répond-elle nonchalamment. Je suis contente de passer un peu de temps avec Octavia en dehors du travail.

Il hoche la tête avec un léger sourire et lui dit d'entrer chez lui. Elle passe la porte et est émerveillée par les décorations de Noël à l'intérieur. Il a mis le paquet, même s'il semble habiter seul. Elle suit Octavia dans le salon alors que Bellamy lui parle de toutes les décorations autour d'eux.

\- On n'habite même plus ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à décorer cette maison.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre l'esprit de Noël, O'.

\- Tu as bientôt 30 ans, tu n'en as plus besoin.

Bellamy ouvre grand la bouche, comme s'il était choqué de l'âge que sa sœur vient de lui donner.

\- Personnellement, intervient alors Clarke, Bellamy a raison. Je trouve ça chouette de décorer la maison !

Bellamy fait un petit sourire victorieux tout en tendant sa paume de main vers elle. Celle-ci sourit et frappe sa paume, comme s'ils venaient de partager une blague secrète. Après quelques minutes de discussion sur « qui a raison entre Bellamy et Octavia ? », ils se mettent tous les trois à table. Clarke s'entend merveilleusement bien avec Bellamy, à son plus grand étonnement. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus en couple avec Finn, elle se méfie grandement des hommes, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même… Mais Bellamy semble réellement être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Avec qui est-ce que tu passes le réveillon ? lui demande Octavia, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Avec ma mère, qui vit en Angleterre. Je ne la vois pas très souvent donc ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en froid avec elle ?

\- Je le suis toujours, mais c'est Noël. On va faire un effort chacun de notre côté.

Octavia acquiesce en continuant à manger. Bellamy ne comprend pas la conversation, donc Clarke lui explique toute l'histoire qu'il y a eu avec sa mère. Elle lui parle de sa famille et il écoute attentivement. Il commence alors à lui raconter toute sa vie depuis la naissance d'Octavia. Cette dernière les regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient aussi bien s'entendre, elle aurait dû les présenter bien avant, en fin de compte.

Au bout d'une heure, la conversation dévie sur n'importe quel sujet.

\- Un Starbucks vient d'ouvrir au coin de la rue, d'ailleurs, dit Bellamy à Octavia.

\- J'y suis déjà allée lorsque j'étais en voyage à Paris.

\- La chance ! lui dit Clarke en se tournant vers elle. J'ai toujours voulu y aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout le monde en parle en disant qu'ils font les meilleurs cafés au monde.

\- On pourrait y aller ensemble, si tu veux, lui dit Bellamy en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh… Oui, bien-sûr !

Il lui sourit légèrement en la fixant intensément. Elle sent ses joues rougir devant son regard. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vient d'obtenir un rencard avec Bellamy. Enfin, un rencard… Non, sans doute pas. Elle ne sait pas. Pourquoi pas ?

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, et après plusieurs bouteilles de vin ouvertes, Clarke, Octavia et Bellamy décident de regarder un film tous ensemble. Clarke tourne son visage vers eux lorsqu'ils décident d'avoir un débat sur les personnages. Oui, elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à tout ça.

 **[…]**

 **Inconnu** : « Joyeux Noël, Clarke ! »

 **Clarke G.** : « Merci beaucoup… (je peux savoir qui c'est ?) »

 **Inconnu** : « Oh, désolé, Octavia m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone. C'est Bellamy. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'ai. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pas de problème, j'ai juste paniqué une petite seconde. J'ai pensé à un pervers qui me regardait à travers la baie vitrée… »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Non, je ne fais pas ça. Seulement à travers les judas de portes, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je suis rassurée, dans ce cas… Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Est-ce qu'Octavia va bien ? »

Clarke mord sa lèvre et sourit en voyant qu'il lui répond des paragraphes sur ses vacances de Noël. Elle lui répond tout en discutant avec sa mère de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis, deux heures après, lorsqu'elle part se coucher, elle rêve de beaux yeux noirs et de taches de rousseur.

 **[…]**

\- C'est magnifique, Chloé, dit Clarke en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son élève. Tes parents seront très heureux de recevoir ce dessin.

Chloé lui fait un grand sourire et continue ce qu'elle fait. Clarke recommence à inspecter les travaux des élèves mais la cloche sonne, annonçant la récré. Tous les élèves se lèvent et prennent rapidement leurs manteaux, pressés d'aller jouer en récréation. Clarke les laisse partir et retourne vers son bureau. Elle s'adosse à celui-ci en croisant les bras et regarde par-delà la fenêtre. Elle possède un sourire aux lèvres en regardant les enfants jouer dans la neige.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête vers la porte. Bellamy rentre, les mains dans les poches, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle lui sourit en hochant les épaules.

\- Je ne les surveille pas pendant la récréation, pour une fois.

\- Ce doit déjà être dur de passer une journée entière avec des enfants…

\- Arrête, je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup mais je sais que tu les adores.

Il rit en se rapprochant d'elle. Octavia lui avait dit qu'il aimait les enfants, et elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il s'était déguisé en père Noël. Ça semble naturel pour lui de leur parler, c'était vraiment adorable.

\- Justement, j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne un peu plus à se connaitre… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

Il semble réellement hésiter, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui dise non, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle hocher rapidement la tête, alors qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle lâche un petit rire.

\- J'adorerais ça, dit-elle finalement. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi dès que je t'ai vu.

\- J'étais déguisé en père Noël…

\- Je sais, c'est glauque…

Il éclate de rire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restent tous les deux debout, à se regarder durant quelques secondes. Clarke s'avance finalement vers lui en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il hoche immédiatement la tête, ses joues commençant à rougir à cause du baiser qu'elle vient de lui donner. Il lui dit finalement qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller avant que ses élèves reviennent. Elle acquiesce et attend qu'il parte. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Elle le regarde partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **[…]**

\- Starbucks c'est carrément surcoté.

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke reprend une gorgée de son café. Il sourit en voyant le nom « Princesse » inscrit sur son gobelet. Il a simplement voulu lui faire une petite blague mais elle l'a bousculé sur le côté avec une telle force… Trente minutes après, il a encore mal à l'épaule.

\- C'est un café, quoi… dit-il en hochant les épaules.

\- Justement. C'est _seulement_ un café. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Sauf le prix.

\- Exactement. Et le fait qu'il y ait notre prénom sur le gobelet… Sauf quand un abruti dit le surnom « Princesse », pas vrai ?

Bellamy met sa main contre son cœur en entendant son insulte. Elle rit un peu en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil. Cela fait quelques heures qu'ils sont tous les deux, et ils ont encore et toujours des choses à se dire. C'est simple de parler à Bellamy, c'est presque naturel.

Elle décide de faire le premier pas et met le bout de ses doigts sur la main de celui-ci, posée sur la table. Il continue à regarder son café en souriant, tout en bougeant sa main pour tenir celle de Clarke. Ils jouent avec leurs doigts quelques secondes.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un dîner chez moi vendredi prochain ? demande-t-il en levant ses yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit en le fixant intensément. Elle ressent de la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. C'est la première fois que tout est aussi _simple_. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui répond pas immédiatement. À la place, elle se penche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle ne cherche pas à intensifier le baiser, elle souhaitait juste l'embrasser. Elle se recule en continuant à sourire.

\- Avec plaisir, répond-elle.

Elle rit lorsqu'il rougit. Il ne sait absolument pas cacher ce qu'il ressent, c'est vraiment drôle. Ils continuent à parler plusieurs minutes tout en se tenant la main. Clarke entend alors la chanson qui passe à la radio :

 _~ All I want for Christmas is you ~_

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon réveillon et que vous avez eu tout plein de cadeaux ! Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, envoyez moi votre adresse et je vous envoie un petit quelque chose ! (non, je déconne, je suis super généreuse mais là je serai quand même dans la merde…)**

 **Personnellement j'ai eu quelques cadeaux (en rapport avec Harry Potter, bien-sûr !) mais ce qui m'a le plus fait plaisir c'était d'être avec ma famille. De nos jours, les gens détestent les repas de famille mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus. Je ris beaucoup, puis j'apprends tous pleins de potins sur les gens autour de moi… Et on mange super bien !**

 **En tout cas, je suis en train de réfléchir à faire un OS sur le thème du jour de l'An ! Est-ce que ça vous tente ? Si oui, dites-moi dans les commentaires si vous avez des idées à me proposer ! (on dirait une youtubeuse ohlala, je suis désolée)**

 **Bisous à tous, on se retrouve peut-être pour le jour de l'An !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	67. Chapitre 67 - 3, 2, 1, bonne année !

**#67** **Clarke et Bellamy vont séparément à une fête pour le Nouvel An, mais se retrouvent côte à côte pour le compte à rebours de minuit…**

* * *

Bellamy regarde sa petite sœur changer de tenue pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il se gratte la tête en essayant de ne pas soupirer. Ils comptent se rendre ce soir à un feu de camp pour le jour de l'an avec leurs amis, mais Octavia ne semble pas pressée d'y aller. Elle revient au bout de quelques secondes avec une jupe noire et un haut rouge.

\- Hors de question, lui dit-il alors. On va être dehors toute la nuit, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je crois que c'est encore à moi de décider de mes vêtements, Bellamy.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais, on y va. Nos amis vont attendre.

\- Tu veux dire « mes amis » ?

Elle lui lance un regard noir alors qu'il commence à avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres. Octavia a proposé à deux amies de les rejoindre avant d'y aller mais elles sont encore sur la route à l'heure qu'il est. Octavia est donc obligée d'y aller avec Bellamy et ses amis à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Clarke et Raven sur place.

\- C'est parti, lui dit Bellamy avec un hochement de tête.

Elle prend son sac à main et sort de l'appartement. Bellamy la suit docilement en secouant la tête à cause de la longueur de sa jupe. Il ne va pas la lâcher du regard de toute la soirée. Il contourne sa voiture et se place derrière le volant. Il démarre alors qu'Octavia met une musique sur son téléphone portable. Il décide de la laisser chanter pour une fois en essayant de se rappeler le chemin jusqu'à la plage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se gare près des voitures de tous ceux qui sont venus à la fête. Ils sortent et sourient en voyant le grand feu en plein milieu de la plage, avec une centaine de personnes autour : des jeunes, des personnes âgées, des enfants, des adolescents.

\- Blake ! s'écrie Miller, au loin.

Bellamy sourit et donne une accolade à son meilleur ami. Il dit également bonjour à Murphy et à Monty. Octavia sourit et fait un long câlin à Miller. Ce dernier est l'un de ses meilleurs amis également, elle l'apprécie énormément.

\- De l'alcool ? demande Monty en leur ramenant des gobelets.

Ils sourient et les prennent. Ils commencent à discuter de leurs travails respectifs et Octavia prend son portable pour envoyer des messages à ses amies. Bellamy la voit pousser un long soupir.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demande-t-elle.

\- Un peu plus de 23h. Pourquoi ?

\- Elles sont à une quarante de minutes d'ici. J'espère qu'elles ne rateront pas le compte à rebours…

Bellamy hausse les épaules. Il connait Raven mais il ne sait pas qui est Clarke encore. Si elles loupent le compte à rebours, c'est leurs problèmes, pas le sien. Il est seulement triste pour Octavia. Elle a envie de voir ses meilleures amies, c'est normal. En attendant, elle est obligée de rester avec son grand frère…

\- Allez, elles seront bientôt là, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Miller avec un sourire.

Octavia hoche la tête en avalant une gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Elle commence peu à peu à se détendre en écoutant les blagues que lui dit Miller sur sa situation de couple avec Bryan. Bellamy embrasse la joue de sa petite sœur pour la réconforter.

 **[…]**

Clarke pianote ses doigts sur le volant en poussant de longs soupirs alors que Raven appuie plusieurs fois sur le GPS. Elles sont bloquées dans les bouchons depuis bientôt une heure, elles commencent à en avoir réellement marre. Surtout que ce foutu GPS ne veut absolument pas fonctionner.

\- Il est presque minuit, murmure Clarke. On n'y arrivera jamais à temps.

\- Mais si, lui dit Raven. Normalement on arrive là-bas dans dix minutes. Il faudra juste qu'on cherche Octavia et ça sera bon.

\- Il va y avoir des centaines de personnes…

Raven arrache finalement le GPS en le jetant sur la banquette arrière. Elle croise les bras et regarde devant elle, en espérant que la voie se libère rapidement.

\- On aurait dû partir plus tôt de là-bas, je le savais, lui dit Clarke.

\- Si on arrive avec du retard ce n'est pas si grave, Octavia comprendra.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une tradition pour moi d'entendre les gens crier le compte à rebours. Ça m'embêterait beaucoup de le manquer.

Elle pousse une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle voit que la voie commence à se libérer. Elle appuie un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération, ce qui fait rire son amie. Elle fait des queues de poissons à plusieurs voitures mais elle décide de ne pas s'en faire. Elle voit au loin le panneau annonçant la plage, ce qui la rassure rapidement.

\- On y est, dit-elle finalement à Raven.

Elle se gare rapidement et regarde l'heure. Il est 23h55. Elles sortent de la voiture et prennent la direction de la plage. Elles soupirent lorsqu'elle voit tout le monde au centre de la plage.

\- Je vais essayer de la chercher à gauche. Toi, tu vas à droite.

Clarke hoche la tête et part dans la direction opposée de Raven. Elle essaye de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais elle est vraiment trop petite. Elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir. Elle regarde sa montre. 23h59. C'est fichu. Elle va devoir regarder les autres autour d'elle s'embrasser alors qu'elle est seule. Elle cherche encore autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que les gens autour d'elle crient le début du compte à rebours.

\- 30, 29, 28…

Elle décide de ne plus bouger et d'attendre que ça se passe. Tant pis pour elle. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et voit un homme chercher autour d'elle, comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un. Il tourne ses yeux vers elle et se rapproche.

\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu aurais vu une fille de ton âge à peu près, les cheveux bruns, quelques taches de rousseurs ?

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, je suis désolée. C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

\- Oui, ma sœur. Je l'ai perdue de vue une petite minute et apparemment ça a suffi…

Clarke sourit légèrement. Elle sait ce que c'est. Quand elle était petite, dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné elle en profitait pour s'échapper. C'était devenu une sorte de petit jeu pour elle.

\- 19, 18, 17…

L'homme a côté d'elle soupire en regardant autour de lui. Il semble lui aussi abandonner ses recherches, puisqu'il regarde les gens autour de lui. La plupart se mettent l'un devant l'autre pour pouvoir s'embrasser à minuit. Il tourne finalement son visage vers elle. Elle regarde quelques minutes son visage parfait et se demande « pourquoi pas ? »

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on… Enfin je… C'est une tradition pour moi d'embrasser quelqu'un le jour de l'an. Mais j'ai perdu mes amies et… Non, c'est stupide.

\- Je veux bien, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. C'est une tradition pour moi aussi. Ça porte bonheur.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Elle est choquée de sa réponse, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui dire oui. Surtout un homme aussi beau que lui…

\- 9, 8, 7…

Il se place devant elle alors qu'elle racle sa gorge. Elle pose délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle est complètement stressée, mais il place alors ses mains sur ses hanches en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, ce qui la détend immédiatement. Elle humidifie ses lèvres alors que le compte à rebours se termine.

\- 3, 2, 1, bonne année !

L'inconnu se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser qui ne dure pas longtemps et qu'aucun des deux n'approfondit, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il sent bon et, étrangement, elle se sent bien contre lui. Ils se séparent alors qu'ils entendent des acclamations et des feux d'artifices exploser dans le ciel. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sourient en regardant toutes les couleurs des feux. Elle se sépare et tourne son visage vers lui en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté, lui dit-elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire non à une si jolie fille, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rit en commençant à rougir. Il tend finalement sa main vers elle avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit-il en serrant sa main.

\- Et moi c'est Clarke.

Il laisse sa main dans la sienne en commençant à plisser des yeux, comme s'il la connaissait. Elle le regarde attentivement et commence peu à peu elle aussi à le reconnaitre. Il a le même regard qu'Octavia. Mais bien-sûr.

 **[…]**

\- Et moi c'est Clarke.

Il ne retire pas immédiatement sa main. À la place, il plisse des yeux en continuant à la regarder. Il sait que le prénom Clarke n'est vraiment pas commun, surtout pour une femme. Mais, surtout, elle lui dit vraiment quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs photos d'Octavia avec ses meilleures amies et, maintenant qu'il y repense, elle lui ressemble énormément.

Alors qu'il continue à la regarder, elle semble elle aussi l'étudier.

\- Est-ce que tu es le grand frère d'Octavia ? demande-t-elle finalement. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Bellamy et tu lui ressembles étrangement.

\- Et tu es sa meilleure amie ? Tu me disais quelque chose toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout étrange…

Il rit en relâchant finalement sa main et en passant la sienne dans ses cheveux. Il vient d'embrasser la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Ce n'est pas si grave. Elle n'a que quatre ans de moins que lui, de toute façon. Mais c'est l'amie de sa sœur…

\- C'est un peu glauque, non ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout. On était tous les deux seuls et on avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un pour le nouvel An.

\- Exactement. Octavia n'a pas besoin de le savoir, de toute façon.

Clarke hoche la tête et met ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Ils se regardent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix les appelle au loin. Ils voient alors Octavia courir vers eux, aux côtés de Raven et Miller. Octavia fait une longue étreinte à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. Et je vois que tu as rencontré Bell.

\- Oui, je… je… on a…

\- On s'est croisés, répond précipitamment Bellamy à sa place. Je l'ai reconnue.

\- C'est ça, dit-elle en croisant son regard. On s'est… Reconnus.

Bellamy mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. C'est adorable de voir à quel point elle est en train de bafouiller à cause du baiser qu'ils viennent de partager. Octavia, cependant, ne semble rien voir. Elle hoche la tête en lui mettant un verre d'alcool dans les mains.

\- On se rapproche des autres ?

Clarke hoche la tête en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Octavia part au-devant et les autres la suivent. Bellamy court légèrement pour se trouver aux côtés de Clarke. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui en mordant sa lèvre. Il lui lance un sourire amusé.

\- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie, dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Tu parles, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais absolument pas mentir.

\- On n'est pas en train de mentir, on omet juste de dire la vérité…

Elle rit légèrement alors qu'il la regarde, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne sait pas d'où cette envie lui vient, mais il aimerait qu'elle rigole une nouvelle fois grâce à lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il veut entendre une nouvelle fois son rire.

\- Admet-le quand même, lui dit-il. Il était plutôt pas mal ce baiser.

\- Mouais, répond-elle en levant l'une de ses épaules.

Il lève l'un de ses sourcils en s'arrêtant sur place. Elle continue son chemin en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- J'ai connu mieux.

Il ouvre grand la bouche et la voit disparaitre au loin. Il est choqué par sa réponse. Il veut qu'elle change d'avis. Il en est de sa fierté.

Il court un peu pour la rattraper.

\- « J'ai connu _mieux_ » ? répète-t-il, la voix un peu plus aiguë.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, est-ce que je t'ai vexé ? répond-elle en commençant à rire.

\- Pas du tout, ment-il. Mais moi j'ai trouvé qu'il était _vraiment_ bien.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te prouver que j'embrasse bien. Un jour ou l'autre, je te le prouverai.

Elle s'arrête alors, en plein milieu du chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarde en souriant également. Il voit une lueur de défi dans le regard de Clarke, qui l'excite plus qu'autre chose. Elle lui répond alors.

\- J'ai hâte.

Elle repart alors qu'il reste sur place, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer mais il faut qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire, mais il le faut.

 **[…]**

Il n'a plus repensé à ça durant les quelques moins qui ont suivi le jour de l'An. Il est rapidement devenu ami avec Raven et, à la surprise de tous, Clarke également. Octavia ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient s'entendre aussi bien, à vrai dire. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient se disputer toutes les cinq minutes – et c'est à peu près le cas – mais ils finissent toujours d'accord au final. Clarke est maintenant sa meilleure amie, Bellamy le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus repensé au fait qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il savait embrasser.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Ça marche vraiment bien entre Antoine et moi. Je suis contente.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke répond à la question qu'Octavia vient de lui poser. Ils sont en train de dîner chez Clarke tous ensembles : Octavia, Miller, Murphy, Raven et lui. Et, depuis tout à l'heure, Clarke n'arrête pas de parler de son petit ami actuel. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle est en couple avec lui et, à ce qu'elle en dit, il est parfait en tout point : beau, gentil, intelligent. Et cela énerve énormément Bellamy.

Il sait que c'est de la jalousie, il le sait. Il a craqué sur Clarke dès l'instant où il l'a rencontré, même s'il ne l'a admis que très récemment. Et de la savoir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… Ça l'insupporte.

\- Desserre tes points, murmure Raven à côté d'elle.

Il racle sa gorge en écoutant son conseil. Raven sait depuis quelques semaines les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers sa meilleure amie. Heureusement pour lui, elle a décidé de ne rien dire à Clarke.

\- Je déteste déjà cet Antoine, murmure-t-il à son intention. Ça va être dur de le rencontrer.

\- Dis simplement ce que tu ressens à Clarke, soupire-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait en couple ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne te décides toujours pas à lui dire.

Il secoue la tête en finissant de manger. Octavia semble vraiment s'intéresser au nouveau petit ami de Clarke, puisqu'elle lui pose de nombreuses questions.

\- Et niveau sexe ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ça se passe bien aussi, répond Clarke en hochant la tête. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est l'homme qui embrasse le mieux au monde.

Bellamy serre ses doigts sur la fourchette en entendant cette dernière phrase. Il repense alors au seul baiser qu'ils ont pu échanger et à sa réponse : « J'ai connu _mieux_ ». Il repense à la lueur de défi qui l'avait animé. Ça l'énerve d'entendre les mots de Clarke alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais _réellement_ embrassé, lui. Le baiser du nouvel An était court : ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Miller, Murphy et Raven décident de partir de chez Clarke. Octavia se tourne vers Bellamy, un de ses sourcils levé.

\- Est-ce que tu pars avec moi, toi aussi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, je vais aider Clarke à débarrasser, répond-il en haussant l'une de ses épaules. Je rentrerai en taxi.

Elle hoche la tête en embrassant rapidement sa joue. Elle enlace également Clarke et part de chez elle. Ils commencent tous les deux à débarrasser les assiettes sur la table en discutant de choses et d'autres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on regarde un film avant que tu partes ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Non, je commence à être fatigué. Mais on se voit dans la semaine ?

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Rentre bien.

Elle lui fait un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et il se retourne pour commencer à y aller. Il s'arrête une petite seconde pour réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Clarke ?

Elle se retourne et le regarde, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il prend une longue inspiration avant de lui parler.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre premier baiser, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, déconcertée.

\- C'était très rapide, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que tu te rappelles de tes mots, juste après ?

\- Bellamy…

\- « _J'ai connu mieux_ ».

Elle prend une petite seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il lui dit et ouvre la bouche en formant la lettre O. Elle s'apprête à répondre mais il franchit la distance qui les sépare en trois grandes enjambées. Il pose ses grandes mains sur ses joues et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne s'attend même pas à ce qu'elle continue leur baiser, il voulait simplement le faire. Sentir sa peau contre ses mains, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, cependant, Clarke agrippe le devant de son t-shirt et lui rend son baiser avec une férocité égale. Il n'a que très peu de temps pour assimiler les informations. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'arrive même plus à contrôler son corps. Il passe ses mains sur son cou, ses épaules, ses hanches. Il sent le bout de ses doigts sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt et ça le rend dingue. Il entend un gémissement sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres. Leur baiser est peut-être brouillon mais il s'en fiche. Il sait qu'il est parfait.

Il recule légèrement ses lèvres pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, tout en laissant son front contre le sien. Clarke n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ce qui le fait sourire. Il colle sa bouche contre son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Je suis extrêmement jaloux d'Antoine.

Il la sent frémir à ses paroles. Il se recule peu à peu d'elle, alors qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux et le regarde. Il se tourne et sort de l'appartement, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il appuie plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en priant pour qu'il arrive rapidement. Il a besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent mais il entend la porte d'entrée derrière lui s'ouvrir.

\- HÉ ! s'écrie Clarke en le regardant.

\- Écoute, Clarke, dit-il en se retournant. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça mais je…

Elle ne le laisse pas finir et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il met instinctivement ses mains sur sa taille, sans toutefois l'enlacer. Ce baiser-ci est simple. Leurs lèvres restent collées l'une contre l'autre, sans chercher à l'intensifier, durant quelques secondes… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule soudainement et se retourne, rentrant dans son appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle. Bellamy reste dans le couloir, les bras le long du corps. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 **[…]**

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici, Bellamy.

Il lève les yeux vers Octavia alors qu'elle continue à le disputer. Il n'a pas bougé de chez lui depuis plusieurs jours, et alors ? Il a seulement peur de tomber sur Clarke s'il sort avec sa petite sœur. Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle n'est plus avec Antoine, il se dit qu'elle doit lui en vouloir. Il ne sait pas vraiment, en fait.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envie, lui dit-il. Je ne suis pas motivé, c'est tout.

\- Clarke m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Il lève rapidement la tête lorsqu'il entend le nom de Clarke sortir de la bouche de sa sœur. Clarke a parlé de lui ? Vraiment ?

\- Octavia… Je l'ai embrassée alors qu'elle était encore en couple.

\- Je le sais.

\- Tu… Tu le sais ? bafouille-t-il.

\- Bien-sûr. Clarke est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a tout dit.

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant. C'est évident qu'elle en ait parlé avec Octavia, il est bête de ne pas y avoir pensé une seule fois. Octavia reste devant lui, les bras croisés, en attendant qu'il parle. Mais il ne fait rien. Il reste sur le canapé, avec son t-shirt et son jogging sale. Elle soupire et ouvre la porte pour partir. Cependant, il n'entend pas la porte se claquer.

\- Va lui parler, dit alors Octavia.

Bellamy tourne son visage en fronçant les sourcils et tombe sur Clarke, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Octavia sort de la pièce alors que Clarke entre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Bellamy pousse un grand soupir et se lève, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il lève un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Je suis venue te voir. Octavia m'a dit que tu ne bougeais plus de chez toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je suis paumé, c'est tout, répond-il en frottant ses mains contre son visage.

Elle se rapproche de lui et prend les deux mains qui étaient jusqu'alors sur ses yeux. Il pousse un soupir en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est encore plus dur quand tu es près de moi, murmure-t-il. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi, murmure-t-elle en retour. Écoute, Bellamy. Ce baiser que nous avons partagé…

\- Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait lorsque tu étais encore avec Antoine, dit-il rapidement. C'était l'un des plus mauvais timings, je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-elle directement. Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait… Parce qu'il m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Des choses sur toi, sur moi… Sur nous.

Il la regarde alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre, en essayant de chercher ses mots. Elle caresse ses phalanges en faisant plusieurs allers-retours avec son pouce. Elle racle sa gorge et il fronce alors les sourcils lorsqu'il remarque ses yeux humides. Elle a envie de pleurer et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle renifle un peu.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, chuchote-t-elle, comme si elle avouait un lourd secret.

Elle lève son visage vers lui et attend sa réaction. Il pousse alors un soupir soulagé et met ses mains derrière les cheveux blonds de Clarke, l'attirant contre son torse. Elle le serre également contre elle alors qu'il rit tout contre elle. Elle ressent les mêmes sentiments que lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Elle rit contre lui et lève son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il sourit dans le baiser alors qu'elle se recule, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, lorsqu'elle voit l'intensité du regard de Bellamy.

\- Tu peux me l'avouer, maintenant. Est-ce que tu as connu mieux ?

Elle ouvre la bouche en faisant semblant d'être choquée et le frappe sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Il embrasse à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres alors qu'elle fait semblant de vouloir le repousser.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous et bonne année !**

 **J'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé ! Personnellement je l'ai fêté avec une amie et sa famille donc c'était plutôt tranquille. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de passer une excellente année faite de merveilleux moments. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut rester optimiste, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre sur le thème du Nouvel An. J'avais demandé sur Twitter grâce à des sondages ce que les gens voulaient et j'ai donc écrit cet OS grâce à leurs réponses. J'aime bien faire des petits sondages sur Twitter à propos de cette fiction donc n'hésitez pas à me suivre : Carreyland. Dites-le moi et je vous suivrai aussi ! Un guest m'a aussi proposé une idée mais malheureusement j'avais déjà commencé l'écriture de ce chapitre...**

 **Sinon, pour ce qui est de la scène du baiser dans l'appartement de Clarke, je me suis inspirée du premier baiser de Josh et Gaby dans la série Young & Hungry. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette série, je la conseille vraiment ! Elle est très drôle, les épisodes passent très vite, et il y a un couple dedans que j'aime énormément…**

 **Une dernière chose : je ne sais absolument pas quand sera le prochain chapitre. J'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine donc j'aimerais me reposer et ne pas penser immédiatement au fait que je doive poster un chapitre... Donc je vais me laisser trois petites semaines, le temps de souffler un peu ! J'espère que vous comprenez...**

 **\- Amandine.**


	68. Chapitre 68 - La morsure

**#68** **Bellamy est l'Alpha de sa meute de loup… Et croise le chemin de la belle et tendre Clarke Griffin** de Lucie.

* * *

 _L'imprégnation, c'est un peu plus fort que le coup de foudre. Lorsque le loup-garou s'imprègne de son « âme sœur », plus rien d'autre ne compte. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Une fois imprégné, le loup ressent un besoin constant de protéger l'humain et de l'aimer, de vérifier qu'il va bien. Il ne veut que son bonheur._

 **[…]**

Bellamy a appris ce qu'était réellement l'imprégnation lorsqu'il eut l'âge de 14 ans. Bien-sûr, sa mère lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il était encore novice dans le domaine des loups garous. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui était destiné… Et qu'il rencontrerait un jour, s'il en avait la chance. Et c'est lorsqu'il était au collège que c'est arrivé.

Il était dans une salle de classe, avec Miller. Ce dernier est comme lui, un loup garou. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le professeur fasse entrer une nouvelle élève dans la classe. Bellamy avait levé la tête et avait croisé son regard, et il comprit ce qu'était l'imprégnation. La chaleur l'envahit soudainement, mais elle ne brûlait pas. Elle rougeoyait. Tout ce qui le constituait se décomposa tandis qu'il fixait son visage. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la salle de classe.

\- Tu peux aller t'assoir devant, Clarke.

Cette dernière hoche la tête et s'assoit sur la première chaise qu'elle croise. Bellamy continue à fixer son dos alors qu'il sent son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine en entendant son prénom. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose que l'imprégnation.

\- Miller… murmure-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est elle, dit-il en continuant à fixer Clarke. Je me suis imprégné.

Miller tourne rapidement sa tête vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux. C'est rare de s'imprégner à leur âge, ça se passe beaucoup plus tard normalement. Cependant, son ami regarde les yeux embués de Bellamy, alors qu'il continue à regarder la nouvelle venue. Il semble comme émerveillé par elle. Il dit la vérité.

 **[…]**

Bellamy a essayé de faire le premier pas, il a essayé d'aller lui parler. Cependant, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il s'est avéré que Clarke n'est pas sujet à sa séduction. Durant toute leur scolarité, du collège au lycée, ils n'ont fait que de se disputer pour des broutilles. Même s'il est imprégné d'elle, ça ne l'empêche pas de répondre à ses attaques. C'est comme un cercle vicieux qui dure depuis cinq ans. Et ils sont désormais tous les deux en terminale… Dans la même classe.

\- Je pense que le rôle de la femme dans _Orgueil et préjugés_ se trouve réellement dévalorisé, explique-t-elle au professeur durant l'un de leur cours de littérature. En plus, l'histoire de Lydia est complètement inutile au scenario.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répond alors Bellamy sans même lever le doigt. Lydia est un personnage à part entière, tu n'as pas le droit de la dénigrer de cette façon.

\- Lydia n'est présente que pour causer des ennuis à Elizabeth. Elle ne…

\- Bellamy et Clarke, ça suffit, les interrompt le prof.

Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy et lui lance un regard noir, alors qu'il lui fait un sourire narquois. Depuis trois ans, les professeurs évitent de les mettre dans la même classe parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher. Bellamy sait au fond de lui que c'est parce qu'ils s'appartiennent, parce qu'ils sont âme sœurs. Malheureusement, puisque Clarke n'est pas un loup garou… Elle ne peut pas le savoir.

La sonnerie des cours retentit. Il range ses affaires et sort rapidement de la salle de classe, mais est vite rattrapé par sa sœur jumelle.

\- Bellamy, ça suffit toute cette histoire avec Clarke. Propose-lui un rencard, n'importe quoi.

\- On ne se supporte même pas.

\- Mais tu te sens constamment attiré par elle, tu as besoin d'elle à tes côtés. Tu n'as qu'à la mordre et elle se rendra enfin compte que…

\- Hors de question, Octavia. Elle a le droit d'être une personne normale. Je ne veux pas la transformer.

\- Mais, si tu ne le fais pas… Tu seras seul et malheureux pour le restant de ta vie.

Il baisse la tête en entendant les paroles de sa sœur. Il sait très bien que, lorsqu'un loup imprégné ne finit pas avec la personne tant convoitée, il restera seul. Il restera seul parce qu'il pensera à _elle_ tout au long de sa vie.

Mais il n'a pas le choix. Pour le moment, ils n'arrivent même pas à avoir une conversation normale.

\- Écoute, Octavia, je ne…

Des cris se font soudainement entendre dans tout le lycée alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il se tourne vers Octavia, qui a les yeux fermés et qui essaye d'écouter les bruits aux alentours.

\- C'est Roan, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy grince des dents en entendant le nom de leur pire ennemi. Roan est l'Alpha d'une autre meute… Et il cherche à tout prix à faire du mal à Bellamy, simplement par jalousie. Il sait que Bellamy est en passe de devenir plus fort que lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ici ? siffle Bellamy à l'encontre de sa sœur. Je ne vais pas le combattre devant tous les élèves et…

Il se fige alors qu'il entend au loin la voix de Clarke. Il essaye de se concentrer un peu plus grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou. Et il l'entend soudainement. Il entend Roan… Et Clarke. Il a Clarke.

\- Non ! dit-il en se tournant vers Octavia. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est avec elle, pourquoi…

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il doit savoir que tu es imprégné d'elle ! Il veut peut-être te faire du mal en s'attaquant à elle !

Il ne prend même pas le temps de digérer ces informations. Il se précipite vers l'endroit où il pense les avoir entendu. Il court à toute vitesse en poussant la moitié des élèves sur le côté. Il atteint alors les grands escaliers du fond, qui sont heureusement déserts. Il se fige alors qu'il voit Roan tenant Clarke par le bras, en plein milieu des marches.

\- Ton chevalier servant est arrivé, murmure Roan en souriant.

\- Lâche-là, je t'en supplie, répond Bellamy, des larmes commençant à arriver dans ses yeux. Fais-moi du mal si tu veux, mais pas elle. Surtout pas elle.

Clarke plisse des yeux en l'entendant, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle remarque à quel point Bellamy est sur le point de pleurer, comme s'il tenait réellement à elle.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Roan sort soudainement ses griffes et les plante violemment dans l'abdomen de Clarke. Cette dernière pousse un grand cri mais n'a pas le temps de souffler, puisqu'il les plante une nouvelle fois dans son corps, plusieurs fois de suite. Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, une vitesse surhumaine. Elle commence à vaciller sur le côté mais Bellamy se précipite vers elle et la réceptionne. Elle rejette la tête en arrière en commençant à cracher du sang. Il serre son corps dans ses bras et sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'est comme s'il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son âme, il ne saurait pas l'expliquer. C'est comme s'il n'était plus lui-même.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, murmure-t-il en essayant de comprimer ses blessures. Je vais te soigner, je…

\- Bellamy…

\- Attends, je vais soulager ta douleur.

Il serre sa main dans la sienne et absorbe sa douleur. C'est l'une des nombreuses facultés des loups garous, heureusement pour lui. Clarke semble s'apaiser un peu plus mais ses forces s'amenuisent.

\- Qui es-tu ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu as déjà vu la série _Teen Wolf_ , pas vrai ? demande-t-il en essayant de sourire. Je suis à peu près comme eux.

Elle essaye de lâcher un rire à son tour mais elle commence à tousser. Il pose son front contre le sien en soufflant un grand coup. Il est obligé de le faire, il n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il la transforme.

Il prend le bras fragile de Clarke et l'amène contre ses lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche et plante ses dents dans sa peau, alors qu'il l'entend crier.

 **[…]**

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? hurle Octavia alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

Il vient tout juste de lui dire ce qu'il vient de faire et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire… Elle fait les cent pas devant lui alors qu'il croise les bras, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? lui dit sa sœur. Elle fait maintenant partie de notre meute ! La princesse !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclame-t-il pour lui répondre. Je n'allais pas la laisser mourir.

\- Je le sais, soupire-t-elle en frottant ses yeux. Mais ça va être compliqué de tout lui expliquer… Surtout lorsqu'elle posera son regard sur toi. Tu sais ce qu'elle ressentira.

Il avale sa salive en hochant la tête. Dès qu'elle croisera son regard, elle s'imprègnera de lui. Elle ressentira tout ce qu'il a lui-même ressenti il y a quelques années. Elle voudra d'un seul coup être à ses côtés, le protéger, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Mais il la connait par cœur. Elle essayera de combattre ce sentiment.

Clarke gémit tout à coup. Bellamy se tourne vers le lit sur lequel elle est allongée – le sien. Clarke commence à bouger et ouvre soudainement les yeux en fixant le plafond. Octavia se précipite vers elle, alors qu'elle s'assoit en essayant de regarder sa blessure… Qui n'est plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Hé, Clarke ! s'exclame Octavia en s'asseyant devant elle. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Je me suis fait attaquer… murmure cette dernière. Mais je n'ai pas de plaie, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu te rappelles de Bellamy, pas vrai ? Il est arrivé vers toi et il t'a sauvée…

Octavia commence à lui raconter toute l'histoire et à lui parler de l'existence des loups garous. Heureusement pour Bellamy, elle n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il était juste derrière. Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle soit distraite pour le moment.

Clarke garde la bouche ouverte et proteste à certains moments. Il sait que c'est dur d'entendre tout ça… Mais il faut qu'elle sache toute l'histoire. Elle est désormais un loup garou, il faut qu'elle comprenne tous les effets secondaires qu'il y a.

\- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon petit ami, lui dit Octavia. Mais je te laisse entre les mains de Bellamy, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy déteste la voir terrorisée comme ça. Ils se disputent très souvent mais il tient beaucoup à elle, il n'y peut rien.

Clarke regarde Octavia sortir de la chambre. Bellamy décide à ce moment-là de racler sa gorge, pour attirer l'attention de la princesse vers lui. Elle sursaute légèrement et pose finalement ses yeux sur lui. Elle ne décroche pas son regard de lui une seule seconde. Il décide de ne pas bouger et de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la sensation d'imprégnation. Il sait exactement ce qu'elle ressent. C'est comme si, d'un seul coup, il y avait un lien qui se crée entre eux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il finalement.

Elle continue à le regarder. Il s'approche d'elle et s'assoit à ses côtés, sur le lit. Elle ne détache pas ses yeux de lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te… Transformer. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, Clarke. On se connait depuis très longtemps, j'ai été obligé de le faire.

\- Je comprends, murmure-t-elle alors.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas important. Il la voit poser sa main sur son cœur à elle. Il comprend. Il entend le cœur de celle-ci battre à toute allure.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il faut aussi que je t'explique quelque chose, dit-il en raclant sa gorge. Ça va être vraiment dur à entendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est, en quelque sorte… Des âmes sœurs ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche pour essayer de protester mais il plaque sa main sur ses lèvres. Une chaleur intense et des fourmillements parcourent tout son bras. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette manière, il ne savait pas que ça allait provoquer ce genre de choses. Il retire rapidement sa main mais Clarke l'intercepte. Elle entrelace doucement ses doigts aux siens, sans y réfléchir, par instinct.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… murmure-t-elle en continuant à regarder leurs mains.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est quelque chose de récurrent chez les loups. Je suis imprégné de toi depuis plusieurs années… Et tu viens de t'imprégner de moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- C'est… Encore plus fort que le coup de foudre. Tout au long de notre vie, on aura besoin l'un de l'autre. On voudra faire le bonheur de l'autre.

\- On se connait à peine ! répond-elle. On se dispute sans arrêt, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ça l'est. On va tomber amoureux.

Elle commence à secoue la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle essaye de retirer sa main de la sienne mais il retient ses doigts, ne la laissant pas faire. Il se rapproche d'elle alors qu'elle essaye de reculer. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et l'attire un peu en avant, en posant son front contre le sien. Il se sent tout à coup serein, comme s'il était destiné à être à cette place depuis toujours. Et il sait qu'elle ressent ça, elle aussi.

\- Dis-moi que tu as envie de t'éloigner de moi. Dis-le-moi, et je sortirai tout de suite de cette chambre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. On se dispute depuis toujours mais…

\- On va essayer de comprendre ça ensemble, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il éloigne légèrement son front. Il continue à garder sa main dans la sienne, sans bouger.

 **[…]**

Clarke fonce en avant mais Octavia esquive son attaque. Cette dernière la prend par l'épaule et essaye de la mettre au sol, mais Clarke ne se laisse pas faire. Elle envoie son coude en arrière et frappe la mâchoire d'Octavia. Cette dernière grogne et lance son poing en avant, frappant la pommette de Clarke.

\- Stop ! crie Lincoln à côté d'eux. C'est bon, on arrête.

Il tend sa main en avant et aide Clarke à se relever. Celle-ci met ses mains sur ses hanches en essayant de régulariser sa respiration.

Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est un loup garou. Elle s'est changée seulement deux fois en tout. Elle n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais elle sait qu'elle doit contrôler ses transformations. C'est la pleine lune la semaine prochaine et elle a vraiment peur. Elle sait que Bellamy va l'enchainer quelque part pour ne pas qu'elle s'attaque aux gens. C'est pour son bien. En attendant, elle s'entraine avec d'autres loups garous pour pouvoir s'entrainer au combat.

\- Harper, tu vas combattre avec Monroe pour le prochain combat ! lui dit Lincoln.

Clarke boit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau en essayant de chercher Bellamy. Elle le voit, au loin, en train de parler avec Echo. Cette dernière lui susurre plusieurs choses à l'oreille, et ça à l'air de le faire beaucoup rire.

\- Arrête de lui lancer des regards noirs comme ça, lui dit Octavia en arrivant à côté d'elle. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On est destinés à…

\- Clarke, TU l'as rejeté. Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait que toi désormais et tu lui as dit non.

\- Pour l'instant ! s'exclame Clarke. On sera ensemble un jour ou un autre, je le sais et il le sait également. Il pourrait _attendre_.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant. Clarke pose ses paumes de mains contre ses yeux. Elle a demandé à Bellamy d'attendre un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à toute cette situation, ce n'est pas la mort. Il y a deux mois elle ne lui parlait pas et maintenant elle veut lui sauter dessus à chaque minute. Ce n'est pas _sain._

Elle pousse un soupir et s'avance vers lui et Echo. Elle va sans doute se ridiculiser mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne veut pas qu'Echo lui mette le grappin dessus.

\- Echo, c'est bientôt à ton tour de combattre, lui dit-elle en arrivant.

\- Et alors ? répond cette dernière. En attendant, je parle avec Bellamy. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, s'il te plait.

\- Je suis allée voir dans la salle de classe réservée aux putes, justement. J'ai été surprise de ne pas te voir dedans.

Echo lui fait un regard noir et regarde Bellamy pour qu'il puisse la défendre. Cependant, ce dernier décide de ne rien faire. Elle s'éloigne en poussant un soupir alors que Clarke lui fait un grand sourire. Bellamy se tourne vers elle en croisant les bras, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand les autres jouent avec mes jouets.

Elle sait que Bellamy n'est pas un objet, mais elle a le droit de parler de lui comme ça. Ce sont des loups, après tout, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et ça ne le vexe pas puisqu'elle voit un changement se produire dans son regard. Il devient plus noir, plus ardent. Il s'approche finalement vers elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Il la rapproche de lui et plaque sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- J'adore quand tu es possessive comme ça…

\- Bellamy…

\- Je crois que je vais continuer à parler à Echo, surtout si tu réagis de cette façon à chaque fois.

\- N'y compte pas.

Il rit alors qu'elle se détend contre lui. Il passe finalement ses bras autour d'elle et pose son front sur son épaule. Elle niche son visage dans son cou en poussant un soupir. C'est comme si elle était destinée à rester dans ses bras. C'est une sensation très étrange qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti, même avec ses anciens petits copains. C'est beaucoup plus fort.

\- Tu sais, murmure-t-elle enfin. Je veux juste que tu attendes un peu que je sois prête.

\- Clarke, je comprends.

\- Mais je sais que je veux être avec toi. Je veux juste être sûre.

Il se sépare d'elle en hochant la tête. Il pose finalement un baiser sur son front et s'éloigne d'elle pour commencer à s'entrainer contre Lincoln. Clarke reste sans bouger durant quelque secondes.

 **[…]**

Clarke pousse un grand cri alors qu'elle essaye de tirer sur les chaines autour de ses poignets. Sa respiration s'accélère, elle a chaud partout. Elle a juste envie de sortir de cette pièce et trouver des gens sur lesquels se défouler.

\- Clarke ! crie Octavia en s'agenouillant devant elle. Tu vas y arriver, d'accord ? Tu peux surmonter cette pleine lune.

\- Libère. Moi. Maintenant.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

Clarke s'avance vers elle pour pouvoir l'attaquer mais elle est retenue par les grosses chaines autour de son corps. Elle tombe sur le sol en pleurant. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe, elle pourrait faire un vrai bain de sang… Mais elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

\- J'ai besoin de Bellamy, murmure-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Il est sur le chemin, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle hoche la tête tout en continuant d'agiter ses chaines. Heureusement qu'Octavia l'a bien attachée… Autrement elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle a juste envie de la manger. Voilà, c'est ça. Elle a envie d'arracher son cerveau pour le manger.

La porte d'entrée de la cave s'ouvre brusquement alors que Bellamy dévale les escaliers. Octavia se remet debout pour lui laisser de la place vers Clarke. Cette dernière pousse un soupir en tendant ses bras. Elle a besoin de sentir Bellamy contre elle, elle sent qu'il pourrait l'apaiser. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu trembles, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est trop dur à contrôler, répond-elle, la voix plaintive. Je ne vais jamais y arriver toute la nuit.

Il s'éloigne d'elle en lui disant qu'elle peut y arriver. Il se tourne vers sa petite sœur et lui dit qu'elle peut partir, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Clarke prend sa tête entre ses mains et se balance d'avant en arrière.

\- Clarke, ça va aller. D'ici quelques mois tu arriveras à contrôler tout ça.

\- J'en ai besoin MAINTENANT ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle essaye une nouvelle fois d'arracher ses chaines alors que Bellamy essaye de l'en empêcher. Elle tourne alors son visage vers lui en poussant un long grognement, ses canines de loup garou sortant de ses lèvres. Bellamy se recule légèrement alors qu'elle commence à pleurer, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

\- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de t'attaquer mais c'est trop dur.

\- Il faut que tu te trouves quelque chose qui t'empêche de devenir comme ça. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça, toi ? demande-t-elle alors.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il racle sa gorge en s'asseyant sur le sol. Il gratte l'intérieur de son sourcil.

\- On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je pense à quelqu'un. J'ai essayé avec Octavia mais… Ça n'a pas marché. Je savais que, elle-même étant un loup garou, elle aurait eu la force de se défendre de toute façon. Et là, j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Octavia m'a dit que, si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, il se peut que je te fasse du mal. Depuis ce jour, je me contrôle parfaitement à chaque pleine lune.

Il semble honteux de lui dire ça, alors qu'elle trouve ça réellement beau. Peut-être qu'il faut qu'elle pense à lui pour se contrôler. Elle souffle un grand coup et tend sa main vers lui. Il s'installe juste à côté d'elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse son front contre son épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, moi non plus, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi. Tout ira bien.

Elle reste dans cette position quelques minutes de plus. Cela la calme considérablement, de savoir que c'est Bellamy qui est à ses côtés.

Elle relève la tête vers lui et le regarde. Il lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Je dois être affreuse, lui dit-elle en souriant. Toute transpirante et toute dégueulasse.

\- Tu es parfaite, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle continue à le regarder, sans même esquisser un sourire. Elle aimerait essayer quelque chose… Elle se rapproche lentement de lui, petit à petit. Bellamy s'incline un peu vers elle jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils posent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Clarke ressent des papillons dans le creux de son ventre. C'est comme si c'était naturel de l'embrasser, c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se sépare de lui et repose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je déteste Echo, murmure-t-elle alors.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'aime pas trop non plus, de toute façon.

\- Je ne la déteste pas, elle, bien-sûr. Mais elle te parle tout le temps. Elle est agaçante.

Bellamy rit légèrement alors que Clarke continue à dire à quel point Echo l'insupporte. Finalement, Bellamy l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

\- Tu es à moi, lui dit-il en souriant. Je n'irai nulle part.

\- J'espère, lui répond-elle. Parce que tu es à moi, toi aussi.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil en embrassant son crâne. Finalement, elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle a réussi à se contrôler en lui parlant.

 _(Quelques jours après, Clarke a embrassé Bellamy à pleine bouche juste devant Echo…)_

 _(À chaque fois qu'il y a une pleine lune, Clarke reste cloitrée dans la chambre de Bellamy, ce dernier essayant de la rassurer le plus possible)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis très en retard, à ce que je vois... J'avais dit que j'allais prendre un peu de temps pour moi après mes partiels et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Malheureusement je suis tombée malade la semaine dernière, j'ai eu la grippe donc je n'avais vraiment pas le courage d'écrire. Mais c'est bon, je vais mieux, j'ai déjà perdu 3,3 kg depuis le jour de l'an, TOUT VA BIEN ! Je vais aussi essayer de me donner du temps pour écrire une future fiction, mais il me faut du temps. Entre mes cours et l'écriture de cette fiction, je n'ai jamais le temps pour moi. Mais c'est bientôt les vacances donc je vais essayer de me bouger un peu !**

 **Bisous à tous, je vous aime fort !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	69. Chapitre 69 - Le premier venu

**#69** **J'ai une réputation d'éternelle célibataire coincée et, pour prouver le contraire, j'embrasse le premier mec venu au bar** de GoodGame.

* * *

\- Il y a eu Romain.

\- C'était il y a plus de quatre ans.

\- Et alors ? Ça prouve que je ne suis pas une éternelle célibataire !

Jasper rit en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Raven pose sa tête sur son épaule en continuant à dire à Clarke qu'elle a besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un. Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel en jouant avec son verre de bière.

Octavia s'assoit d'un seul coup à côté d'elle, un verre dans la main, elle aussi. Elle regarde ses amis tour à tour.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'on parle ? demande-t-elle.

\- Raven, Jasper et Monty n'arrêtent pas de me dire que j'ai besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Ils ont raison. Tu es vraiment bonne, tu devrais en profiter.

\- Octavia, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! J'aime être célibataire !

Ils éclatent tous de rire alors qu'elle pousse un grognement, enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras. Octavia lui caresse délicatement les cheveux en lui disant de ne pas écouter ses amis… Cependant, c'est dur. Ils ont peut-être raison. Elle a besoin de s'amuser de temps en temps, et c'est vrai que ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'est sortie avec personne. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Je dois me trouver quelqu'un… Mais je suis trop timide pour le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas timide, lui dit Monty. Tu es juste un peu coincée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne suis pas coincée !

\- Arrête, Clarke, lui dit Raven. Une fois tu m'as fait une leçon de morale parce que j'avais embrassé un mec lors d'une soirée. Tu es coincée, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ton caractère.

Clarke lui lance un regard noir alors que Raven lève les épaules, comme pour dire qu'elle est désolée. Elle n'a pas envie d'être cette fille coincée qu'ils sont en train de décrire. Elle aimerait leur prouver que c'est faux, qu'elle peut se lâcher.

Elle regarde l'entrée du bar et ses yeux se posent sur un homme au loin qui vient juste d'entrer. Il est tout à fait son style. Il est brun, avec les cheveux bouclés et des lunettes noires sur le nez. Il est vraiment séduisant…

\- Très bien, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis. Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas prude. Je vais aller embrasser le mec près du bar, là-bas.

Elle le pointe du menton alors que ses amis se tournent tous vers la personne qu'elle est en train de montrer. Elle se lève et commence à aller dans sa direction. Elle entend alors Jasper murmurer « Non ! » et Raven éclater de rire. Elle ne comprend pas leurs réactions et elle s'en fiche royalement. Elle s'approche de l'inconnu encore et encore. Il semble avoir senti sa présence puisqu'il se tourne alors vers elle. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'apprêter à parler mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps et l'attrape par la nuque. Elle plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse avec le plus de passion possible. Il ne semble pas réagir au tout début, ce qui commence à lui faire peur, mais il répond finalement à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle dessine le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue et gémit lorsqu'il passe la sienne dans sa bouche. Il embrasse vraiment bien, c'est indescriptible. Cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un… Elle a choisi la bonne personne.

Elle sépare sa bouche au bout de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. L'inconnu poursuit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ce qui la fait rire. Il la lâche finalement, les yeux encore ébahis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Clarke rit en remontant lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle tend sa main vers lui avec un léger sourire timide.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke, lui dit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus.

\- Bellamy, répond-il en serrant sa main. Et je… Ce n'est rien. C'était très… Agréable.

\- C'est juste mes amis… dit-elle en soupirant. Ils ont dit que j'étais quelqu'un de coincée et ça m'a énervé.

\- Crois-moi, ce baiser était tout sauf fait par quelqu'un de coincé. Montre-moi tes amis pour que je puisse leur dire.

Elle hoche rapidement sa tête et tire sa main en avant, alors qu'il commence à rire. Elle le tire avec elle et le place devant la place de tous ses amis.

\- Voici Bellamy, dit-elle en le montrant à côté d'elle.

Ils regardent tous ce dernier sans parler, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde Bellamy. Il est en train de rire. Elle ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est mon frère, Clarke, dit alors Octavia en se grattant la tête.

Jasper éclate alors de rire en compagnie de Bellamy, alors que Clarke pose ses mains sur ses joues. Elle est choquée par toute la situation, mais apparemment ça les fait tous rire. Mais pas elle. Oh que non. C'est réellement la honte.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit rapidement Bellamy en la regardant. On n'a pas à en faire tout un drame.

\- Mais je viens de _t'embrasser_ !

\- Et c'était génial, d'ailleurs. Mais on peut tout simplement l'oublier.

Elle hoche la tête au ralentit alors qu'Octavia tire sur le bras de son frère et le fait assoir à côté d'elle. Elle l'enlace longuement sous les yeux toujours abasourdis de Clarke. Monty tire à son tour sur la main de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de lui. Elle racle sa gorge et essaye de regarder tout le monde sauf Bellamy.

\- Donc… dit alors Octavia. Tu as fait la connaissance de Clarke ?

Ils éclatent tous de nouveau de rire alors que Clarke bouscule l'épaule de Monty. Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bellamy lui lance un petit sourire.

\- Qui l'a poussée à aller embrasser un inconnu ? demande-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Personne ! s'exclame Raven. On lui a juste dit qu'elle était une éternelle célibataire et qu'elle était coincée.

\- Croyez-moi, c'était probablement l'un des meilleurs baisers de ma vie.

Raven hausse les épaules en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Ils changent tous de sujet et commencent à parler de leurs travails. Bellamy se tourne avec vers Clarke et lui fait un léger clin d'œil, alors qu'elle murmure le mot « Merci ». Il parle avec sa petite sœur tandis que Clarke continue à le regarder. Oui, elle n'a vraiment pas choisi la pire personne dans ce bar. Et si elle continue à le voir dans son groupe d'amis, ça va vraiment être compliqué d'oublier ce baiser…

 **[…]**

Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Non seulement Bellamy est extrêmement beau, gentil et intelligent, mais en plus il s'entend avec tout le monde. Et elle est forcée de le voir TOUS. LES. JOURS.

Elle voulait simplement ne pas le voir pendant un mois ou deux, histoire d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bar. Mais non, bien-sûr, elle l'a revu le lendemain. Puis le jour d'après. Puis aux soirées. Puis dans les bars.

\- Peut-être qu'il me suit, dit Clarke à Raven, un jour.

\- Parce que vous êtes aux mêmes soirées ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas que ça ! s'emporte-t-elle. La dernière fois, il était dans la MÊME librairie que moi. Ensuite, je suis allée à la Fnac. Devine qui y était également ?

\- Le pape.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit sur son canapé. Elle le croise partout. Soit il la suit, comme elle vient de le dire, soit c'est un coup du destin. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'elle le voit, il est de plus en plus beau.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, lui dit son amie en hochant les épaules. Depuis qu'il sait que tu le trouves vraiment beau et que tu es intéressée par lui peut-être qu'il…

\- QUOI ? s'écrie Clarke en se levant précipitamment. COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL PEUT LE SAVOIR ?

\- Octavia lui a dit y'a pas longtemps.

Raven répond nonchalamment alors que Clarke s'écroule de nouveau sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Ceci est extrêmement gênant. Bellamy sait qu'il est très attirant mais maintenant il sait que Clarke est totalement sur lui. Enfin, pas _totalement_. Mais oui, elle l'aime bien. Il est gentil, attentionné… C'est l'homme parfait. Mais ça reste très gênant pour elle. Octavia n'avait pas le droit de lui dire tout ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, Clarke. Il savait déjà qu'il te plaisait puisque c'est lui que tu as embrassé dans le bar, il y a deux mois. Il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Parle pour toi, grommelle-t-elle. Je vais être embarrassée maintenant.

Elle soupire en sortant son téléphone alors que Raven continue à lui dire que ce n'est pas très grave. Clarke écoute à moitié en jouant à Candy Crush jusqu'à ce qu'il vibre. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsque Bellamy lui envoie un message.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Il y a Lalaland qui sort au cinéma la semaine prochaine. Ma sœur m'a dit que tu avais envie de le voir. Ça te tente ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bien-sûr ! Octavia payera le popcorn ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Non, en fait, je voulais qu'on y aille juste tous les deux. Enfin, si tu es d'accord… ? »

Elle s'écroule de tout son long sur le canapé alors que Raven fronce les sourcils. Clarke crie dans le coussin à côté d'elle tout en tendant son téléphone vers son amie. Elle entend son rire au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que tu as un rencard avec Bellamy, ma belle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure Clarke. Il est tellement beau et sexy, et moi je ne suis rien à côté… Je ne sais pas comment je vais me comporter. Je ne suis RIEN à côté de lui. C'est un sex-symbol, c'est un mannequin, c'est…

\- Juste Bellamy. Notre ami.

Clarke souffle un grand coup en hochant finalement la tête. Ce n'est que Bellamy, Raven a raison. Elle lui parle depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle n'a qu'à se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut essayer de te faire cracher le morceau, lui dit alors Raven. J'en suis sûre. Il va essayer de te faire craquer.

\- Comment ?

\- Peut-être qu'il sera tactile.

Clarke grossit les yeux en entendant les mots de son amie. Elle ne peut même pas imaginer Bellamy comme étant tactile avec elle. Ce serait infernal. Dès qu'elle le voit, elle se liquéfie sur place. Elle doit se concentrer très fort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, même en public.

\- Bon, je lui dis oui. On verra bien.

 **Clarke G.** : « Oh, juste toi et moi ? Pas de problème. On se voit la semaine prochaine. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Super, princesse. »

 **[…]**

Clarke frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en attendant devant le cinéma. Elle est vraiment stressée, c'est la première fois qu'elle est comme ça simplement pour une sortie entre amis. C'est juste un film, de toute façon, c'est tout. Bien-sûr, s'il avait envie de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la séance, ça ne la gênerait pas non plus… Elle connait une amie qui l'a déjà fait, une fois. Si elle a du cran, pourquoi pas…

\- Salut, dit Bellamy en arrivant devant elle.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire tout en lui faisant la bise. Elle sent la main de celui-ci posée en bas de son dos, et rien que ça l'empêche de bien réfléchir. Elle sent son parfum d'homme, elle sent sa barbe de deux jours… Elle sent tout.

\- Tu es allée prendre ta place ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'allais y aller avec toi.

\- Tant mieux, je peux les prendre pour nous deux.

\- Non, je paye ma pl…

\- Non, princesse. Je te la prends.

Clarke essaye de rétorquer mais il ne l'écoute presque pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la caisse, elle essaye même de lui tendre des billets mais il secoue la tête et lui dit que, de toute manière, c'est lui qui allait lui payer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors que le caissier les regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils doivent faire couple en ce moment même, c'est n'importe quoi.

Ils commencent tous les deux à parler tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de cinéma. Clarke ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Il _sait_ qu'elle a un coup de cœur pour lui. Il sait que, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse, elle aimera ça. C'est vraiment perturbant.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la salle de cinéma, pile quand les bandes annonces commencent. Bellamy se tourne vers elle pour lui demander en chuchotant où elle souhaiterait aller.

\- Vers le milieu ?

Il hoche la tête et prend soudainement sa main pour qu'il puisse la guider. Clarke est heureuse que la salle soit plongée dans le noir, vu comment ses joues doivent être rouges en ce moment même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça tout en sachant qu'elle l'aime ?

Ils s'assoient tous les deux côtes à côte alors que le film commence enfin. Malheureusement, Clarke n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Elle entend la respiration de Bellamy à côté et son _parfum_ … Elle est tombée amoureuse de son parfum, c'est décidé. Elle racle sa gorge et essaye d'entrer dans le film. Ryan Gosling. Oui. Il est très beau. _Mais pas aussi beau que Bellamy_ … Elle mord sa lèvre. Il faut qu'elle arrête. Ils sont au cinéma, ils vont juste regarder un film et… Oh non.

Il vient de se rapprocher d'elle et il vient de poser son bras derrière le siège. C'est presque comme s'il était sur son épaule. Elle pousse un léger soupir en essayant de se faire discrète. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, sinon elle va devenir folle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre son bras et le poser carrément sur ses épaules. Oui, c'est ça. Elle lève le bras pour le faire mais il retire alors le sien.

\- Zut, murmure-t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'entend pas. Elle ne bouge plus en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il voulait juste étirer son bras, c'est tout…

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose sur sa main gauche, posée sur l'accoudoir. Elle baisse les yeux et voit les doigts de Bellamy juste au-dessus des siens. Il ne prend pas encore sa main, peut-être pour juger sa réaction. Elle continue à regarder l'écran et, finalement, bouge les doigts pour pouvoir les entrelacer avec les siens. Elle esquisse un sourire lorsqu'elle sent le pouce de Bellamy caresser sa peau. Elle est désormais sûre de ses sentiments à lui aussi. Il ne ferait pas ce genre de choses tout en sachant qu'elle était intéressée par lui, si lui ne ressentait rien. Elle tourne sa tête sur son siège et regarde son profil. Elle a juste envie de l'embrasser, elle en a besoin. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle veut le faire.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle.

Il tourne sa tête vers elle et la regarde. Elle avance légèrement le menton en avant pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Il se penche alors doucement vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke ramène son autre main vers lui et pose le bout de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. Ils s'embrassent durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne doucement. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres et se replace dans son siège, mais la tête de Clarke sur son épaule. Il embrasse le haut de son crâne alors qu'elle se niche contre lui.

\- Tu le savais pour moi ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

\- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, maintenant je le sais.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait mais… Raven. Raven. C'est elle qui a tout orchestré. Elle savait que Clarke allait faire le premier pas grâce à tout ça. C'est évident.

\- Rappelle-moi de tuer Raven en rentrant, lui dit-elle à son oreille.

\- D'accord, répond-il en riant.

Elle se remet contre lui et continue à regarder le film, les doigts de Bellamy jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.

 **[…]**

\- Donc… Tout le monde sait désormais que nous sommes en couple sauf Raven ?

\- Exactement.

\- Simplement parce qu'elle t'a menti ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et que, grâce à son mensonge, elle nous a aidés à nous mettre en couple ?

\- Exactem… Hé !

Clarke pousse l'épaule de Bellamy alors qu'il lève les mains en l'air, comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Elle croise les bras et fronce les sourcils sur le canapé. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sont ensemble mais non, elle ne veut pas le dire à Raven. Elle veut juste la voir dégoutée d'avoir raté tout ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort… C'est grâce à elle qu'elle a fait le premier pas, techniquement.

\- On va lui dire. Un jour.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et attire Clarke vers lui. Elle se met en travers de son corps et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et la renverse sur le canapé en commençant à embrasser son cou. Elle rit en mordant fortement sa lèvre, tant elle aime ce qu'il est en train de lui faire. Elle retire lentement le t-shirt de Bellamy pour pouvoir caresser son dos. Elle commence à remuer son bassin contre le sien mais quelqu'un frappe soudainement à la porte d'entrée. Elle met ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux en grognant alors que Bellamy soupire dans son décolleté.

Clarke le pousse légèrement sur le côté et se lève pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Raven devant elle.

\- Salut ! lui dit son amie. Octavia m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait mon appareil photo.

Clarke n'a pas le temps de répondre que Raven la contourne et entre dans le salon. Elle se fige cependant en voyant Bellamy en plein milieu du canapé, essayant de remettre son t-shirt.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Raven en se tournant vers elle. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Euh…

\- Vous êtes en couple ? Ou vous couchez juste ensemble ? Ou…

\- On est en couple depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu m'avais menti.

\- Hein ? Quand ça ?

Clarke lui explique rapidement alors que Raven lève les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approche rapidement de Bellamy et la frappe alors qu'il lève les mains en l'air, pour lui montrer qu'il n'y est pour rien.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu es en couple ! s'exclame-t-elle envers Clarke. Tu devrais me remercier !

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire… murmure Bellamy.

Clarke lui balance un coussin à la figure. Elle s'approche de Raven et lui fait un baiser sur la joue en la remerciant.

\- Bon, du moment que vous êtes en couple, je m'en fiche ! dit cette dernière. Ça me va.

Bellamy et Clarke rient en se jetant un coup d'œil. Ce dernier l'attire par la taille et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, dans un geste de tendresse.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Du retard, comme toujours. C'est la nouvelle Amandine de 2017 apparemment, tout le temps en retard. Bref. Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Moi très bien, je viens de retirer mon appareil dentaire, c'est la délivrance... Voilà voilà, c'est ma vie. Rien de très intéressant. Love you.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	70. Chapitre 70 - Je suis enceinte

**#70** **Clarke est enceinte et veut l'annoncer à Bellamy depuis très longtemps mais à chaque fois quelqu'un l'interrompt** de GoodGame.

* * *

 **Premier essai :**

Le petit bout de plastique dans sa main affiche un petit signe positif, très discret. C'est minuscule, mais ça remplit le cœur de Clarke de joie. Elle a envie de pleurer, de crier, de sauter de joie. Tous ces sentiments se mélangent en elle. Un bébé est en train de grandir en elle. Ça y est, c'est fait.

Bellamy et elle n'en ont jamais réellement parlé. Ils sont en couple depuis un peu plus de six ans. Ils savent qu'ils veulent passer leurs vies ensemble, mais ils n'avaient vraiment parlé du futur. Ils ont tous les deux plus de 25 ans, elle sait qu'ils sont prêts et elle sait qu'il sera heureux… Ce n'était juste pas prévu.

Il faut qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse dès ce soir. Il rentre à 18h des cours qu'il donne, elle a juste à attendre. Elle file dans la cuisine et commence à faire la vaisselle tranquillement. Elle réalise à peine ce qu'il se passe. Elle est heureuse.

\- Clarke ?

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entend la voix de son petit ami dans l'appartement. Elle laisse tomber la vaisselle et fonce dans le salon. Bellamy pose sa mallette sur le sol et lui fait un grand sourire, heureux de la revoir après cette journée de cours. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai mis Chloé à côté de Jérémy en cours, répond-il avec un grand sourire. Je pense vraiment qu'ils vont faire une bonne équipe tous les deux.

\- Bellamy, tu sais que ce n'est pas très sain de vouloir créer des couples dans ta classe, pas vrai ?

Il hoche les épaules et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Elle rit alors qu'il la contourne et boit une gorgée d'eau. Elle racle sa gorge en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il faut qu'elle lui dise tout maintenant, sinon elle va exploser.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'appuie contre le comptoir et la regarde, attentif à ce qu'elle compte lui dire. Elle se perd quelques secondes dans ses prunelles marrons. Il est réellement beau. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit enceinte d'un homme aussi beau, aussi parfait que lui. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour tout lui dire. Cependant, la sonnerie du téléphone de Bellamy retentit. Elle ferme les yeux en soupirant alors qu'il prend son portable dans ses mains en s'excusant.

\- C'est Octavia, je dois décrocher.

Elle hoche la tête. Il met son portable contre son oreille et écoute ce que sa petite sœur a à lui dire. Il semble contrarié, ce qui commence à inquiéter Clarke. Il pince l'arrête de son nez en poussant un soupir énervé.

\- Très bien, je viens te chercher. Ne bouge pas.

Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche de jean en secouant la tête. Clarke fronce les sourcils en continuant à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle s'est foulé la cheville et elle est aux urgences… Malheureusement, Lincoln n'est pas disponible pour aller la chercher, donc c'est à moi de le faire.

\- Oh…

Il s'éloigne du comptoir et reprend son manteau alors qu'elle le regarde faire. Tant pis, elle lui dira une autre fois, ce n'est pas si pressé que ça. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas préparé de discours.

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, lui dit Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle acquiesce alors qu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle le regarde partir en posant une main contre son ventre. Elle sourit.

 **Deuxième essai :**

Clarke traine sa valise derrière elle et rentre dans l'ascenseur. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle n'a pas vu Bellamy, simplement parce qu'elle avait plusieurs séminaires en dehors du pays. Elle a vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus…Mais avant il faut qu'elle lui dise qu'elle est enceinte. Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas osé lui dire, il faut qu'elle franchisse le pas. Ça va aller.

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et pousse sa valise à l'intérieur. Elle pousse un soupir de plaisir en enlevant son manteau. Elle entend soudainement du bruit venant de sa chambre, juste à sa droite. Elle a à peine le temps d'apercevoir Bellamy qu'il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres. Elle rit dans le baiser et s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Il reprend possession de ses lèvres et met son autre main dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Clarke répond rageusement à son baiser en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. La bouche de Bellamy descend vers son cou alors qu'il lèche et mordille sa peau.

\- Je dois… Te dire… Quelque chose, halète-t-elle entre plusieurs baisers.

\- Princesse, j'ai juste envie de toi pour le moment. Tu me diras ça après.

\- Bellamy…

\- Deux _semaines_ , Clarke. Sans sexe.

Elle gémit alors qu'il mordille le haut de sa poitrine. Elle baisse les yeux et croise son regard rempli de désir et d'excitation. Elle hoche finalement la tête en remontant son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il passe ses mains derrière ses cuisses et la soulève de terre. Clarke en profite pour lécher son cou, ce qui le fait avancer encore plus vite.

\- On va y passer toute la nuit, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, répond-elle en retour, sensuellement.

Il grogne en approchant de la chambre alors qu'elle en profite pour passer sa main dans son boxer. Il la dépose le plus délicatement possible sur leur lit en approchant encore plus son bassin de la main de Clarke. Il fait tomber son visage dans le cou de sa petite amie en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Maintenant, Bellamy, murmure Clarke dans son oreille. J'ai besoin de toi en moi.

\- Préliminaires ?

\- On s'en fout, je suis déjà prête. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis prête.

Il rit dans son cou en se relevant légèrement. Il se remet debout en enlevant tous ses vêtements alors que Clarke fait la même chose sur le lit. Bellamy l'aide à enlever son jean. Il en profite pour embrasser et mordre ses cuisses, alors qu'elle gémit.

\- On fera les préliminaires après !

\- Ça s'appellera des _après-liminaires_ , répond-il en riant.

Elle grogne alors qu'il commence à rire tout seul, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle commence à l'engueuler en lui disant de se dépêcher mais il continue à rire à sa blague.

\- Bellamy, si tu n'arrêtes pas je te jure que je… Oh !

Elle s'arrête immédiatement lorsqu'il relève le visage et mordille son entrejambe. Il retire sa culotte et la regarde, pour savoir si elle est prête. Elle hoche la tête en l'attirant par la nuque et en commençant à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il entre en elle et n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour bouger. Il commence à se mouvoir en elle alors qu'elle soulève son bassin, pour pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui. Leurs corps s'unissent à l'unisson alors que Clarke gémit de plus en plus. Elle aime lorsqu'elle fait l'amour avec Bellamy. Même lorsqu'ils décident d'être sauvages, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, sur la joue, dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime tellement, gémit-elle alors qu'il mord sa clavicule.

Il s'arrête soudainement alors qu'elle commence à grogner. Il rit contre elle et remonte son visage pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Elle laisse sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne mais elle pousse une nouvelle fois son bassin en avant, pour qu'il puisse recommencer à bouger en elle. Il rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il serre ses doigts contre ses hanches et s'insère violemment en elle. Ils poussent tous les deux des longs gémissements en continuant à coucher ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent au même moment, quelques minutes après. Bellamy s'écroule à côté d'elle, sur le dos, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en souriant.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Elle sourit alors qu'il se tourne sur le côté et pose son visage contre le cou de sa petite amie. Il commence à caresser son ventre alors qu'elle sourit. Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire ? Non, peut-être pas… Pas en étant essoufflés, tout collant de sueur… Ce sera pour plus tard.

 **Troisième essai :**

\- Tu es QUOI ? s'exclame Octavia en grossissant les yeux.

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- De Bellamy ?

\- Non, du facteur… BIEN-SÛR DE BELLAMY ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Octavia pousse un cri et s'écroule sur le canapé pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras. Cette dernière est passée rapidement chez la sœur de son petit ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Puisqu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui l'interrompt quand elle souhaite l'annoncer à Bellamy, elle le fait avec sa sœur.

\- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Peut-être un mois…

\- CLARKE !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce n'est jamais le bon moment… Mais oui, je dois lui dire. Dès que je rentre.

Octavia hoche la tête et lui demande comment est-ce qu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Clarke lui explique tout avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il faut absolument qu'elle en parle à Bellamy, elle sait pertinemment qu'il sera heureux d'être un futur papa.

Elle décide d'écourter sa discussion avec Octavia et part un peu plus tôt de chez elle. Elle resserre son sac à main sur son épaule et sourit lorsqu'elle sort de sa voiture. C'est le jour-J, c'est enfin arrivé. Elle rentre dans son immeuble et se dépêche d'entrer dans son appartement.

\- Bellamy ? appelle-t-elle en entrant. J'ai quelque chose à te…

Elle se fige soudainement en voyant Miller et Bellamy assis tous les deux sur le canapé, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Elle lâche brutalement son sac sur la table basse, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que…

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te dire depuis des semaines et il y a toujours quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui m'en empêche !

Miller continue à la regarder alors qu'elle commence à lui faire les gros yeux, pour lui signifier qu'il était en trop dans cette pièce.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller ! dit-il alors en se levant rapidement.

\- Mais non… essaye de dire Bellamy. Reste, tu n'es…

\- Bryan m'attend de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas ! On se voit demain.

Il sort rapidement en plantant un baiser sur la joue de Clarke au passage, pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas en colère contre elle. Bellamy se lève et croise alors les bras alors qu'elle enlève son blazer et le dépose sur le porte-manteau.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-il. Tu viens de virer Miller de la maison alors que…

\- Il le prend très bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste quelque chose à te dire et…

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre de toi jusqu'à ce que tu l'appelles pour t'excuser.

\- Mais…

Il met alors ses index dans ses oreilles pour lui montrer qu'il ne veut pas l'écouter. Elle tape violemment du pied sur le sol et le pousse pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain. Il ne veut pas l'écouter ? Très bien, c'est son choix. Mais il pourra voir qu'elle est enceinte, dans ce cas.

Elle prend son test de grossesse qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un coin de la salle de bain et revient vers lui. Il retire ses doigts de ses oreilles alors qu'elle lui tend le petit bout de plastique. Il le prend entre ses doigts et le fixe quelques instants, la bouche semi-ouverte. Il lève la tête vers elle alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais qu'il parte, maintenant ?

\- Tu…

\- Je suis enceinte, oui.

Il continue à la regarder, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il regarde son ventre, puis son visage, puis son ventre, puis son visage. Finalement, il s'avance vers elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke sourit dans le baiser en essayant de l'approfondir, mais Bellamy est beaucoup trop heureux pour ça. Il dépose plusieurs baisers sur ses joues et sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle rit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- On va avoir un bébé, répond-elle en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- Un bébé, répète-t-il.

Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois en faisant passer l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Clarke, le caressant par-dessus le tissu.

 **\+ Bonus**

\- Clarke, ne porte pas ce carton.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Non, mais tu es enceinte de 5 mois. C'est encore pire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en déposant le carton sur le sol. Lincoln tapote légèrement le dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle le repousse loin d'elle, en riant. Octavia arrive vers eux en demandant à son petit ami où poser le carton rempli de ses figurines.

Bellamy et Clarke sont depuis ce matin dans le nouvel appartement d'Octavia et Lincoln. Ces derniers ont enfin décidés d'emménager ensemble, et ont demandé l'aide de Bellamy et de Clarke. Cependant, celui-ci ne lâche pas Clarke du regard…

\- Je pense qu'on a fini, dit finalement Lincoln en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Clarke, tu peux aller t'assoir dans le canapé pour te reposer.

\- Je ne suis PAS en sucre ! s'écrie celle-ci.

Bellamy grogne en aidant sa sœur à ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque. Lincoln les rejoint et prend sa place au bout d'un moment. Bellamy le remercie et s'avance vers Clarke. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille, alors qu'elle le fixe en croisant les bras. Elle essaye de lui faire un regard noir, mais cela le fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il avance ses lèvres et s'apprête à l'embrasser mais elle tourne son visage vers le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas fragile, d'accord ? lui dit-elle. Je vais bien et notre bébé va bien. Donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Bellamy.

\- Je le sais, mais j'essaye juste de vous protéger.

Elle pousse un soupir en hochant la tête. Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche et s'assoit finalement dans le canapé. Elle sent son bébé commencer à bouger alors qu'elle sourit.

\- Le bébé s'est réveillé, lui dit-elle.

Il fait un grand sourire et s'agenouille devant elle. Il pose sa main sur son ventre et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il sent un coup contre sa main. Il commence à parler au ventre alors que Clarke éclate de rire devant les bêtises qu'il peut dire.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez été déprimés devant les photos de la convention The 100 à Toulouse ? Heureusement que je vais à celle à Paris en mars, sinon je serai en train de pleurer sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est ! D'ailleurs, la célèbre Estellech est allée à cette convention et elle est vraiment heureuse d'y être allée. Petite rencontre avec Ricky et Eliza, calmement hein ! xD**

 **J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur les chapitres donc j'ai pu commencer à nouveau à écrire ma prochaine fiction ! Je sais que je l'avais annoncé il y a longtemps mais j'avais eu beaucoup de retard... Mais c'est bon, je reprends ! Au taquet.**

 **D'ailleurs, je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Je ne réponds pas toujours mais je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers vous tous, vous me poussez à m'améliorer. Donc merci infiniment.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	71. Chapitre 71 - Le plus populaire

**#71** **« Je te regarde tous les jours du fond de la classe. Mais tu ne m'accordes aucun regard » : Clarke est folle amoureuse de Bellamy, le mec ultra populaire de son lycée, mais n'ose pas aller vers lui jusqu'au jour où…** de Carolina Grillo.

* * *

Clarke pose son menton sur son poing et sourit en continuant à regarder Bellamy, au loin. Il est assis au premier rang à côté de son meilleur ami, Miller. Ils sont en train de se parler et de rire ensemble. Clarke observe son sourire parfait. Elle adore le voir rire, ça la rend elle-même heureuse.

\- Clarke, l'avertit Raven à côté d'elle. Ça devient un peu trop évident.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, murmure cette dernière en continuant à le regarder.

\- Si seulement tu allais lui parler et…

\- Oh que non. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Clarke. Tu es magnifique.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant le commentaire de son amie. Elle est peut-être agréable à regarder mais Bellamy est 1,000 fois plus beau. Elle ne se sentirait même pas à l'aise en sortant avec quelqu'un comme lui. Toutes les filles seraient jalouses autour d'elle. De toute façon, il est bien trop populaire pour sortir avec elle. C'est le Troy Bolton d' _High School Musical_.

\- On va faire un petit jeu de rôle, annonce le professeur, à peine rentré dans la salle de classe. Je vais choisir deux étudiants qui auront tous les deux un rôle très précis. Ça vous va ?

Ils hochent tous la tête alors qu'il regarde tout autour de lui. Clarke est ravie de s'être inscrit dans ce cours d'improvisation. Ce n'est qu'une option donc le coefficient n'est pas très important, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Ils ont déjà fait plusieurs jeux très sympas qui les ont aidés à développer leur imagination et leur créativité.

\- Le premier duo est composé de Monty Green et Harper McIntyre. Monty, tu es un employé dans une entreprise qui est tenue par Harper. J'aimerais que vous jouiez une dispute.

La classe commence à rire alors qu'Harper et Monty montent sur la petite estrade devant la salle de classe. Harper sort de la salle alors que Monty reste sur place. Tout est de l'improvisation, il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle compte faire.

Elle entre soudainement dans la classe et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle commence à crier sur Monty en l'accablant de pleins de méfaits alors qu'il grossit les yeux et essaye d'inventer des réponses cohérentes. Les élèves ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire alors qu'Harper tend son bras et lui claque la joue.

\- C'EST BON on arrête ! s'exclame le professeur en s'interposant entre les deux.

Harper s'avance rapidement vers Monty et pose sa main sur sa joue en s'excusant pour son geste. Ce dernier rougit violemment et repart à sa place, alors que la classe continue de rire. Le professeur complimente Harper sur sa façon de jouer et d'improviser alors qu'elle sourit. Il plisse finalement des yeux en regardant toute la classe. Clarke avale sa salive lorsque son regard croise le sien.

\- Clarke Griffin et… Bellamy Blake.

Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle entend Raven ricaner à côté d'elle. Elle ne veut même pas se lever, elle ne veut pas. Elle voit au loin Bellamy se lever sans poser de questions et se diriger vers l'estrade. Elle racle alors sa gorge et se lève à son tour. Elle croise le regard de Bellamy mais baisse tout de suite les yeux. Elle ne sait absolument pas se comporter avec lui. Elle ne sait même pas s'il est gentil, elle ne sait rien.

Elle se met finalement à côté de lui et regarde le professeur, en attendant qu'il leur dise leur rôle dans toute cette affaire.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux en couple depuis maintenant 4 ans mais Clarke doit partir à l'étranger pour un mois. Faites-moi une scène très émouvante à l'aéroport.

Elle regarde autour d'elle alors que la moitié de la classe les fixe avec des gros yeux. Comme elle, ils savent que Bellamy est très populaire et que ça peut être quelque chose qui puisse être gênant. Cependant, elle l'entend pousser un léger rire à côté en disant « Très bien ». Elle racle sa gorge et le regarde. Il lui lance un sourire alors qu'elle sent ses jambes trembler. Elle peut le faire, elle peut le faire.

Ils se mettent face à face et se regardent quelques secondes. Finalement, Bellamy s'approche d'elle et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Oh mon dieu… murmure-t-elle sans le faire exprès.

Elle se sent vraiment mal. Le mec dont elle est amoureuse est en train de tenir ses mains.

Bellamy la regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais, heureusement pour elle, ne dit rien à propos de sa remarque. Il commence à caresser ses phalanges alors qu'elle essaye de calmer sa respiration. Elle décide de commencer elle-même le dialogue.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mois, Bellamy. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je le sais, soupire-t-il. Mais tu vas vraiment me manquer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi.

Elle lève la tête alors qu'il baisse la sienne pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se perd quelques secondes jusqu'à se ressaisir en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour continuer ce dialogue.

\- On va se téléphoner le plus possible, dit-elle alors. Il y a Skype, il y a le téléphone. Ça va passer très vite.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupire-t-il.

Elle s'y croirait presque. Elle s'apprête à se reculer pour arrêter la scène mais Bellamy tire légèrement sur son bras et passe les siens autour d'elle. Elle se fige contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se détend contre lui en fermant les yeux et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques secondes, la classe commence à applaudir. Elle se recule alors et passe sa main dans sa nuque, en regardant le professeur. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy peser sur elle.

\- C'était vraiment bien, leur dit leur prof en souriant. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans cette scène, je vous félicite.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête et se rassoient à leur place. Raven la regarde avec un grand sourire sur son visage alors que Clarke lâche un léger rire. Plusieurs duos passent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à la fin du cours.

\- Je vais vous donner un travail pour dans deux semaines, leur dit le professeur. On va reprendre les duos d'aujourd'hui mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas du théâtre. Vous allez devoir vous dessiner l'un l'autre… Les yeux fermés ! Et pas de triche, je vous fais confiance !

Raven rit en entendant la tâche qu'il va falloir faire alors que Clarke fait semblant de pleurer.

\- Tu vas pouvoir toucher le beau visage de Bellamy…

Clarke ne sait absolument pas comment Bellamy et elle vont s'organiser et trouver du temps pour faire ça… Mais elle ne veut pas le savoir maintenant. Elles sortent toutes les deux rapidement de la classe et sortent du lycée.

 **[…]**

Clarke laisse ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et pioche dans la musique qu'elle possède dans son iPod. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Personne n'est là pour l'instant, c'est vraiment étrange. Elle envoie un message à Raven pour lui demander où elle est. D'habitude, tout le monde attend dans le couloir au moins 30 minutes avant le cours. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'y a personne… Alors que le cours commence dans 10 minutes.

Elle tourne la tête et voit Bellamy marcher dans le couloir, sa tête baissée vers son portable. Il s'adosse contre le mur devant elle, sans lever une seule fois la tête. Elle continue d'écouter sa musique en essayant de ne pas fixer son visage. Cependant, il lève la tête et a un léger sursaut en croisant les yeux bleus de Clarke. Il lui fait finalement un petit sourire, qu'elle lui retourne directement. Il y a encore un mois, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. C'est complétement dingue.

 **Raven R.** : « Comment ça tu m'attends ? Clarke, tu n'as pas vu le mail qu'on a reçu ? La prof n'est pas là aujourd'hui, on n'a pas cours de la journée… »

Clarke pousse un soupir en se connectant sur sa boite mail. Elle lit le mail qu'elle a oublié de lire… Effectivement, ils n'ont finalement pas cours aujourd'hui. Et apparemment, Bellamy n'a pas lu ses mails non plus. Elle racle sa gorge et s'approche de lui. Il lève la tête vers elle alors qu'elle s'arrête devant lui.

\- On a reçu un mail hier soir nous disant que la prof n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas dû le lire toi non plus…

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Miller ne m'a pas prévenu non plus…

Elle dirige l'écran de son téléphone avec le mail dessus. Bellamy le lit tout en enveloppant sa main autour de celle de Clarke. Encore une fois, elle n'arrive plus à respirer pendant une seconde entière.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à rentrer, dans ce cas, murmure Bellamy.

\- Oui.

\- Ou… On s'installe tous les deux dans une salle et on fait le travail que le prof d'improvisation nous a demandé ?

Clarke ouvre la bouche, choquée par sa proposition. Elle hoche finalement la tête. Comme ça ils seront tranquilles, ils l'auront fait. En plus, elle a son carnet à dessin avec elle…

Ils s'installent tous les deux face à face dans une salle inoccupée. Clarke sort son carnet avec plusieurs crayons à papier, avec des mines de différentes tailles. Elle lui explique rapidement leur utilité à chacun alors qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Mais je te préviens, je ne sais vraiment pas dessiner, lui dit-il. Ça va être horrible.

Elle rit tout en lui passant son carnet à dessin. Il souffle un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Clarke rit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il tend la main et commence à toucher son visage, tout en dessinant avec son autre main. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Bellamy Blake est juste devant elle, en train de toucher son visage et en train de s'amuser avec elle.

Il fait passer ses doigts sur ses paupières, ses sourcils, son nez, ses joues, et même sa bouche. Il les laisse très longtemps sur cette zone.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu as une bouche pulpeuse ou non.

Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il s'esclaffe aussi de son côté.

\- Hé, arrête de rire, c'est encore pire !

Elle essaye de se calmer alors qu'il fait passer délicatement ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, finalement, il ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Il essaye de s'habituer à la luminosité et regarde son dessin. Il fait une grimace, tout en le montrant à Clarke. Elle penche la tête et commence à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas très mal tu sais ! ment-elle rapidement. Franchement, avec un peu d'imagination, on me reconnait bien !

\- Ne te moque pas, tu verras quand ce sera toi…

\- Je dessine depuis que je suis petite, j'espère que je vais être un peu plus douée que toi…

Il avance son bras et tape légèrement son épaule alors qu'elle lui tire la langue. Étrangement, elle se sent très bien à ses côtés. Elle le trouve gentil et drôle, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait l'image de quelqu'un de populaire qui se moquait de tout le monde… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle lui prend le carnet des mains et prend une nouvelle page. Elle ferme les yeux en se concentrant. Elle fait rapidement la forme du visage en touchant sa mâchoire forte, pour être sûre. Elle fait des yeux sur son dessin sans toucher les traits de visage de Bellamy. Elle les connait par cœur. Cependant, elle touche son nez tout en dessinant pour être sûre des proportions. Elle rajoute des petits points près du dessin du nez pour faire les tâches de rousseurs. Elle descend finalement ses doigts vers sa bouche et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne souris pas.

\- Si, tu souriais.

\- Très bien. C'est juste parce que tu me fais sourire. C'est tout.

Elle commence à rougir en baissant la tête alors qu'il rit.

\- Tu es en train de rougir, l'informe-t-il.

\- Pas du tout.

Il ne répond pas. Elle décide de toucher ses lèvres pour essayer de les dessiner sur le papier. Il a la lèvre du haut fine mais la lèvre du bas un peu charnue. Elle n'oublie pas de dessiner la petite cicatrice qu'il possède.

\- D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? demande-t-elle.

\- Un chien m'a mordu lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ne te moque pas.

Elle pousse un léger rire mais se contrôle instantanément. Elle décide alors de terminer par ses cheveux.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je passe ma main dans tes cheveux ? demande-t-elle.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Oh elle va se faire plaisir, ça c'est sûr… Elle a toujours rêvé de toucher ses cheveux et elle peut enfin le faire. Elle passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux en souriant légèrement. Elle a toujours su qu'ils étaient doux, elle le savait. Elle dessine des boucles sur sa feuille. Elle passe sa main derrière sa nuque et touche les cheveux courts à la base. Elle sent le souffle de Bellamy devenir irrégulier… Est-ce que c'est elle qui lui fait cet effet ?

Elle racle finalement sa gorge en enlevant sa main et ouvre les yeux. Elle croise le regard de Bellamy et baisse les yeux vers son dessin. Ce n'est vraiment pas trop mal.

\- Tu as un vrai talent, murmure Bellamy à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire une école d'art, répond-elle en retour. C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire après le bac… Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ?

Elle commence à lui raconter sa situation avec ses parents. Sa mère veut qu'elle fasse médecine, son père voulait seulement qu'elle suive son cœur... Avant qu'il ne meurt. Il l'écoute attentivement en intervenant de temps en temps pour lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut décider de sa vie. Elle pousse un léger rire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de parler avec Bellamy Blake de ma vie privée…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demande-t-il en commençant à rire.

\- Tu _vois_ ce que je veux dire, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es la personne la plus populaire du lycée. Tout le monde t'adule, tu es la star.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… Les gens m'aiment seulement pour mon physique. Ils ne me connaissent même pas. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un dans ce lycée. Les personnes ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis… Seulement ce que je représente.

Clarke le regarde en hochant lentement la tête. Elle comprend ce qu'il ressent et elle sait que ce doit être compliqué.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en lui souriant. Alors vas-y, parle-moi de toi. Je veux tout savoir.

\- En quel honneur ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il faut au moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ce lycée qui connaisse le vrai Bellamy Blake.

Il la regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, ce qui commence à l'embarrasser… Mais il lui fait un léger sourire, au final. Ils font alors un « Vérité ou vérité ». Clarke rit en apprenant qu'il a peur des murènes et des films d'horreurs. Elle sourit lorsqu'il commence à évoquer sa petite sœur, ou encore la maladie cardiaque de sa mère. Il lui fait vraiment confiance, pour lui dire ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais ma mère, lui avoue-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas.

\- Hé, tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai déjà plus de père, alors…

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase, sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il pose alors sa main sur la sienne en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Ils parlèrent de leurs vies respectives durant deux à trois heures, et mangèrent ensuite ensemble. Et c'est de cette façon que Clarke devint l'une des amis de Bellamy Blake.

 **[…]**

Quelques semaines après, dans l'un des cours de philosophie, Bellamy s'ennuie. Il gratte l'arrière de sa nuque et pousse un soupir lorsque le professeur continue son cours sans faire de pauses. C'est la chose qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Il a besoin de sa pause entre les deux heures, sinon il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur le reste du cours. Il regarde autour de lui. Ce qu'il hait le plus, dans ce cours, c'est que le prof les a lui-même placé comme s'ils étaient des enfants. Résultat : son meilleur ami est loin de lui.

Il pousse un nouveau soupir et regarde sa table. Clarke vient juste de mettre ses cheveux vers l'arrière, donc ils sont en cascade sur sa table. Il les touche du bout des doigts en souriant. Ils sont très doux, en tout cas. Il commence à jouer avec eux alors qu'il entend soudainement son rire cristallin. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui et il grogne lorsque ses cheveux glissent de ses doigts.

\- Je rêve où tu étais en train de toucher mes cheveux ? demande-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Je m'ennuie, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle secoue la tête en riant une nouvelle fois et se repositionne droit dans son siège. Bellamy rapproche doucement sa table de celle de Clarke et reprend ses cheveux dans ses mains. Il entend le soupir de cette dernière, mais ce n'est pas un soupir exaspéré. C'est comme si… Elle appréciait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme si ça lui faisait du bien.

Il remonte légèrement ses doigts et commence à jouer avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il sait que cet endroit est très sensible chez les gens, il a toujours envie de dormir lorsque quelqu'un touche sa nuque… Et vu comment la tête de Clarke penche légèrement sur le côté, c'est le cas pour elle aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il regarde par-dessus son épaule et arrête immédiatement son geste. Il pouffe de rire lorsqu'il entend le gémissement de cette dernière, triste parce qu'il a arrêté son mouvement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes ? murmure-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui.

\- Parce que je t'ai vu regarder des gifs de chiots sur ton portable… C'est adorable, Clarke.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et continue à regarder sur tumblr des vidéos sur des chiens tout mignons. Bellamy se penche encore plus en avant et regarde avec elle, en poussant des petits « awwww » de temps en temps.

\- Bellamy, Clarke, on arrête le téléphone portable, dit le professeur en se tournant vers eux. Tout de suite.

Bellamy grogne alors que Clarke range son portable dans sa poche de jean. Elle écoute attentivement le cours et sourit lorsque Bellamy recommence à caresser ses cheveux.

 **[…]**

Raven fait la bise à Clarke pour lui dire au revoir et sort de la bibliothèque. Clarke tapote le livre qu'elle est en train de lire avec le bout de son crayon à papier. Elle travaille sur une dissertation qu'ils doivent rendre pour la semaine d'après. Cela fait deux heures qu'elle est dessus et elle a seulement étudié la première partie.

Elle pousse un soupir et se lève pour pouvoir chercher d'autres livres. Elle se balade entre tous les rayons. Elle va encore plus loin, cherchant partout autour d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend un reniflement au loin. Elle se dirige vers le fond de la bibliothèque, dans le dernier rayon. Elle se fige alors qu'elle voit un homme sur le sol, son visage dans ses mains. Elle reconnait immédiatement ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

\- Bellamy ? murmure-t-elle.

Il lève rapidement la tête vers elle et croise son regard. Elle remarque directement ses yeux rouges. Il est en train de pleurer.

Il frotte ses paupières et regarde le sol, ses avants bras sur ses genoux. Elle s'approche lentement de lui et s'assoit juste à côté, le dos contre l'étagère. Elle tourne son visage vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Ma mère est morte hier, murmure-t-il.

Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'elle le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle tend finalement sa main en avant et prend celle de Bellamy dans la sienne.

\- Tout ira bien, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à pleurer. Elle retire sa main et s'apprête à se relever mais Bellamy tourne vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Reste avec moi, lui dit-il doucement. Tu es la seule avec qui je peux parler de ce genre de choses…

\- Pourquoi moi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Les autres veulent que je sois parfait, mais toi… Tu me connais réellement.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire alors qu'elle sent une larme sortir de son œil. Il pose finalement sa main sur son épaule et l'attire contre lui. Ils s'enlacent tous les deux sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, essayant de trouve du réconfort grâce à l'autre.

 **[…]**

Clarke pianote sur son téléphone portable en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre du car. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, princesse ? demande Bellamy à côté d'elle.

Ils sont en train de faire un voyage scolaire avec toute leur classe. Ça ne va durer que trois jours et ça ne sera pas si loin, juste dans le sud de la France… Mais ils sont heureux de sortir un peu de Paris. Ça va leur faire du bien.

Au le plus grand étonnement de Clarke, Bellamy a décidé lui-même de s'assoir à côté d'elle, et non de Miller.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, lui dit-elle en se levant.

Il hoche la tête et se lève à son tour pour la laisser passer. Elle fonce dans la cabine du fond et met sa tête entre ses mains en s'asseyant. Elle est désormais amie avec Bellamy, c'est quelque chose de sûr. Elle a toujours du mal à le croire, d'ailleurs.

Elle se relève et titube dans le car alors que celui-ci tremble à cause de la route défectueuse. Elle s'approche de sa place mais, d'un seul coup, le car prend un violent virage. Elle perd l'équilibre et tombe violemment sur les genoux de Bellamy. Elle accroche instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il met les siens autour de sa taille.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

Elle acquiesce rapidement. Elle baisse le regard vers ses lèvres et les remonte vers ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son visage était proche du sien. Bellamy resserre ses bras autour d'elle et commence à sourire.

\- Il fallait me le dire, Clarke, si tu voulais te retrouver sur mes genoux.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'apprête à se relever mais il ne la lâche pas. La moitié des élèves du car les regarde.

\- Apparemment, c'est toi qui ne veux plus me lâcher, murmure-t-elle en fixant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, murmure-t-il en retour.

Elle lui fait un petit sourire et enlève les bras de son cou, pour pouvoir se déplacer sur le siège de droite. Il la laisse faire en continuant à la regarder. À la plus grande surprise de Clarke, il approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse soudainement sur la joue, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle le regarde avec des gros yeux mais il reste droit dans son siège, en regardant le devant du bus, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle mord sa lèvre et tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, en commençant à sourire toute seule.

Ils discutent de temps en temps le long du voyage. Clarke pose sa tête sur son épaule au bout de trois heures de trajet, ce qui le rend immédiatement heureux. Au bout de quelques heures encore, Bellamy secoue légèrement son épaule.

\- On est arrivés, lui dit-il.

Elle ouvre péniblement les paupières et s'étire sur son siège en poussant un bâillement. Bellamy la regarde avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, alors qu'elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Rien, répond-il en souriant.

Elle décide de ne pas relever sa remarque et se lève. Elle retrouve Raven au loin et emmêle son bras avec le sien.

\- Alors, le trajet avec Jasper ? demande-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne te moque pas de mon coup de cœur pour lui, gémit Raven. Sinon je peux te demander comment s'est passé TON trajet avec Bellamy !

\- J'ai fini sur ses genoux, c'était plutôt sympa.

\- QUOI ?

Clarke éclate de rire en entrainant son amie en avant et en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Raven lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke ne cesse de parler du regard de Bellamy qui pesait sans arrêt sur elle.

Ils arrivent tous devant le gite qu'ils vont tous partager. Selon le professeur, il n'y a que deux lits par chambre.

\- Raven, tu te mets avec moi ? demande soudainement Harper en se mettant devant elle.

\- Euh…

\- Tu me dois bien ça. Est-ce que je te rappelle la fois où tu m'as foutu la honte devant tout le monde à la soirée chez Riley ?

Raven grogne et regarde Clarke. Cette dernière soupire et hoche la tête, lui disant que oui, elle peut se mettre avec elle. Il faut juste qu'elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas très grave. Elle regarde autour d'elle en se grattant la nuque. Le fait est, qu'à part Raven et Harper, elle ne connait personne. Elle cherche autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'approche vers elle, une feuille à la main.

\- Ta chambre est à quel étage ? demande-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- En fait Raven se met avec Harper… Et je ne connais personne à part elles et toi, donc je ne sais pas comment faire.

Il fronce les sourcils en l'écoutant et hoche finalement la tête. Il part pour la laisser chercher, alors qu'elle soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle pourrait demander à Roma… Mais elle fait partie du groupe des populaires, elle dira sans doute non.

\- C'est bon, lui dit Bellamy en lui tendant une feuille. On va être dans la même chambre tous les deux.

\- Qu… Quoi ? demande-t-elle. Mais… Miller…

\- Il va se mettre avec un autre de ses amis. Il a accepté directement lorsque je lui ai dit que je changeais de chambre pour être avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle continue à la regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était dans la même chambre que son meilleur ami et il a changé pour pouvoir être avec _elle_.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler une seule seconde de plus, Clarke s'avance d'un pas vers lui et jette ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas censée faire ça, surtout autour de tous ses amis tous très populaires… Mais elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte sur le moment. Elle s'éloigne rapidement et s'apprête à s'excuser mais il encercle soudainement ses poignets avec ses doigts et la ramène en avant, prenant cette fois l'initiative de cette étreinte. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement dans son cou et laisse ses mains contre son torse, alors que les bras de Bellamy sont autour d'elle.

\- T'en as mis du temps, murmure-t-elle contre sa peau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant tu en auras marre de moi. Je vais te faire des câlins à chaque seconde de chaque minute.

Elle rit dans son cou et se sépare finalement de lui, lui faisant un dernier baiser sur sa joue, comme il l'a fait dans le bus. Elle part vers Raven pour lui annoncer la nouvelle alors que cette dernière lui fait un clin d'œil. Bellamy la rejoint rapidement et ils montent tous les deux au troisième étage, pour déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Clarke entre en premier et regarde autour d'elle. La chambre est très petite. Il y a un lit simple tout à gauche contre le mur et un lit simple tout à droite, contre le mur également. Ils sont séparés par une petite table de nuit.

Clarke se dirige automatiquement vers le lit de gauche et pose son sac dessus. Bellamy fait la même chose de son côté et ils commencent à sortir leurs affaires. Bellamy regarde son pyjama et fait une petite moue.

\- Même pas de nuisette ? demande-t-il.

Elle pousse légèrement son épaule alors qu'il commence à rire. Il sort de la pièce, la laissant seule quelques minutes. Ce sera un très bon week end, oui.

 **[…]**

Harper regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke. Cette dernière regarde le même collier depuis plus de cinq minutes dans l'une des boutiques marseillaises. C'est un collier très simple, avec une jolie clé de sol.

\- Il est très joli, lui dit Harper en souriant.

\- Je trouve aussi, murmure Clarke. Ça me fait penser à mon père.

\- Il est…

\- Mort, répond-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Et il était musicien.

\- Achète-le.

Clarke secoue la tête en reposant le collier sur le socle, lui disant que c'est un peu trop cher pour elle. Elle aurait aimé l'acheter mais ce n'est pas si grave. Elle aura d'autres occasions d'avoir un souvenir de son père.

Elle flâne dans le magasin avec Raven et elles sortent dehors pour attendre le reste des élèves. Elles discutent en attendant avec Miller, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy sorte de la boutique, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu as acheté quelque chose ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Non, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

Ils se baladent tous dans les rues de Marseille, le professeur devant tout le groupe. Clarke reste très souvent aux côtés de Bellamy. Elle aime se balader avec lui, elle aime lui parler de tout et de rien. Elle est vraiment heureuse de partager sa chambre.

Le soir, elle sort de sa douche et met un short et un t-shirt large pour dormir. Elle éponge un peu ses cheveux avec une serviette mais les laisse sécher à l'air libre. Elle entre dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Bellamy. Elle le voit penché sur son sac, en train de chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle en laissant tomber sa serviette sur son lit.

\- Justement, ça te concerne.

Elle fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de lui. Il sort un petit paquet de son sac qu'il lui tend. Elle lui fait un petit sourire en l'ouvrant et se fige en voyant ce qu'il y a dans le paquet.

\- Harper m'a dit que tu le regardais aujourd'hui et qu'il t'a fait penser à ton père, lui explique-t-il.

Elle sort le collier du petit paquet et le pose dans le creux de sa main. Une larme roule le long de sa joue alors qu'elle le regarde encore et encore. Elle sait que Bellamy doit être inquiet en ce moment même, alors qu'il ne devrait même pas l'être. Il vient de lui faire l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de sa vie.

Elle tire soudainement le t-shirt de celui-ci et l'attire contre elle, pleurant dans son t-shirt. Il laisse échappe un soupir de soulagement et noue ses bras autour d'elle. Elle murmure le mot « merci » dans son t-shirt. Il ne répond pas, il la serre juste un peu plus contre lui.

Il se sépare au bout d'un moment et essuie lentement ses joues baignées de larmes. Il lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Elle hoche lentement la tête et le regarde sortir de la chambre. Elle est tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne, et elle vient juste de le découvrir.

 **[…]**

Clarke ouvre un œil alors qu'elle entend une nouvelle fois Bellamy se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il semble être éveillé… Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils partent demain dans le car, qu'ils quittent Marseille… Elle ne sait pas. En tout cas, s'il continue comme ça, c'est elle qui ne va pas réussir à dormir.

\- Bellamy… murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke ? Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Si tu arrêtais de bouger comme ça peut-être que j'y arriverais, si…

\- Oh. Désolé.

Elle lâche un léger rire. Il semble réellement désolé alors que ce n'est rien de très grave. Elle se tourne sur le côté et essaye de le distinguer dans le noir.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, à beaucoup trop de choses… Ma mère, mes examens, le futur…

\- Tout va bien aller, Bellamy. On en parle demain, si tu veux.

\- Oui… D'accord.

Elle ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux au bout d'un moment. Il semble bouger toujours autant, malheureusement. Elle ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il est sur le dos et regarde le plafond. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de venir dormir avec moi ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que… Je fais des cauchemars depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère. J'ai juste envie de dormir avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas… Mais tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas, Clarke.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Bien-sûr qu'elle veut aller le rejoindre, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il le regrette dès demain…

Elle se lève finalement et s'approche de lui. Il la regarde faire, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se recule le plus possible vers le mur, alors qu'elle s'allonge à côté de lui, son dos butant contre son torse. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, donc il laisse l'un de ses bras derrière sa tête, et l'autre le long de son corps. Clarke prend alors la décision pour tous les deux, puisqu'elle prend son bras et l'amène autour de sa taille. Bellamy se relaxe immédiatement et pousse un soupir de soulagement dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bon ? murmure-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait, répond-il en retour.

Elle se recule encore un peu pour être le plus proche possible de la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy. Celui-ci resserre encore plus son bras autour d'elle et laisse son nez courir le long de son cou, alors qu'elle frissonne.

\- Bonne nuit, Bellamy, chuchote-t-elle.

Il sourit et plante un baiser en dessous de son oreille.

\- Bonne nuit, princesse.

 **[…]**

\- Bellamy et Clarke, à vous de jouer.

Clarke sourit en se levant et se place sur l'estrade, à côté de Bellamy. Ils regardent tous les deux le professeur alors que celui-ci croise les bras en souriant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de leur dire ce qu'ils vont devoir jouer.

\- La dernière fois vous aviez joué un départ à l'aéroport, pas vrai ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Hé bien vous allez me faire le retour. C'est parti.

Bellamy se tourne vers elle et met sa main en avant pour qu'elle puisse taper dedans, en se donnant un peu de courage. Elle le fait en riant. Elle décide alors de sortir de la salle de classe pour pouvoir faire une entrée officielle. Elle racle sa gorge en dehors de la salle et rentre soudainement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bellamy, je suis ren…

Elle s'interrompt alors qu'il descend rapidement de l'estrade. Il franchit les trois pas qui les séparent, pose ses mains sur ses joues et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle garde les yeux ouverts durant une longue seconde. Est-ce que ça fait partie du script ou…

Elle s'apprête à s'éloigner mais elle sent soudainement la langue de Bellamy au bord de sa lèvre, ce qui la fait fondre dans le baiser. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui rend son baiser, sentant les mains de celui-ci descendre jusqu'à ses hanches. Ils se séparent au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils entendent des raclements de gorge et le rire de certains élèves. Clarke continue à le regarder alors qu'il la relâche et se gratte sa nuque en regardant le professeur.

\- Bon… dit finalement celui-ci, en sentant le malaise. C'était très bien joué. Oui. Très bien joué. Vous pouvez… Retourner à vos places.

Bellamy commence à aller vers sa chaise mais Clarke intercepte rapidement son poignet. Elle le tire avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent tous les deux de la salle de classe. Elle claque la porte derrière eux. Tant pis, le prof va comprendre qu'ils ont besoin de parler.

\- Bellamy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle, paniquée. Est-ce que c'était dans le script ou…

\- Non, répond-il rapidement. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser.

\- Tu… C'est vrai ?

\- Clarke, ça fait des mois que je t'envoie des signes pour te faire comprendre que tu me plais. J'en avais marre d'attendre.

Elle hausse les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, comme si elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi, grommelle-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi ? répète-t-il. Une… Fille ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce serait la honte pour toi de sortir avec quelqu'un qui est tout sauf populaire. Tu te ferais mal voir ici.

\- Hé.

Il s'avance un peu et prend sa main dans la sienne, en l'attirant contre lui. Il baisse un peu son visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fait un léger sourire alors qu'elle pousse un soupir, souriant également.

\- Je pensais t'avoir prouvé de nombreuses fois que je ne suis pas comme ça, lui dit-il finalement en continuant à sourire. Je me fiche de ta réputation ou non. Je t'aime _beaucoup_ , Clarke. Comme tu es.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bizarre…

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en commençant à rire.

\- Ne te moque pas ! s'exclame-t-elle en frappant gentiment son épaule. C'est juste que… Ça fait trois ans que je t'épie en cours comme une grosse psychopathe. Je rêvais de toi la nuit, c'était devenu dingue, presque une obsession. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux être avec moi… Je ne sais pas, c'est juste irréel.

Il continue à la regarder. Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, il passe une main derrière sa nuque et pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke pousse un soupir d'aise dans le baiser et l'approche un peu plus d'elle. Elle passe elle-même sa langue contre les lèvres de Bellamy, pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir. Elle entrelace sa langue avec la sienne et savoure le plus possible le baiser, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle entend Bellamy gémir dans sa bouche, ce qui la rend dingue. Elle se sépare finalement, pour ne pas que ça aille trop loin dans le couloir du lycée.

Bellamy prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, une nouvelle fois.

\- Crois-moi, tout est réel, murmure-t-il.

Elle sourit et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Elle se sépare finalement et le tire par la main, pour rentrer une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Tous les élèves les regardent mais ils s'assoient tranquillement à leurs places respectives et attendent la fin du cours.

 **[…]**

Tout est devenu différent au bout de quelques semaines. Depuis que Bellamy et Clarke ont officialisés leur relation, il y a cinq mois, tout le monde les regarde. Clarke est soudainement devenue amie avec beaucoup de personnes, comme si elle était devenue populaire… Et c'est la même chose pour Raven et Harper. Tout le monde les connait désormais, grâce à l'influence de Bellamy et Miller, puisqu'ils sont tous amis maintenant. C'est… Différent. Mais c'est sympa.

\- Bonjour !

Clarke s'assoit à la table de la cafeteria entre Bellamy et Harper. Elle pique une frite sur l'assiette de Miller en face d'elle alors qu'il frappe sa main.

\- Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je viens de sortir de trois heures de littérature du Moyen-Âge, alors essayez tous de me respecter un peu !

\- J'ai eu deux heures de linguistique, lui dit Bellamy en haussant les épaules. Crois-moi, c'est encore plus chiant.

\- Jamais de la vie, répond-elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui en tirant sa langue alors qu'il tire également la sienne. Miller leur lance une frite au visage alors qu'ils rient. Clarke commence à manger tout en écoutant Harper raconter sa journée à Monty et Miller. Ce dernier se moque d'elle alors qu'elle essaye de le frapper. Clarke sourit en les regardant. Miller et Harper se tournent autour depuis quelques semaines déjà… C'est possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Elle regarde Bellamy tout en mangeant sa pomme.

\- Alors, la linguistique ? demande-t-elle.

\- On a passé deux heures à retranscrire des mots phonétiquement donc c'est passé vite… Mais c'est vraiment chiant à faire. Il va falloir qu'on apprenne tous les signes par cœur pour l'examen terminal, en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est dur, la terminale… dit-elle en tapotant son épaule, en se moquant de lui.

Il la bouscule alors qu'elle rit à cause de sa petite moquerie. Il se penche en avant et embrasse sa tempe, en murmurant les mots « Je te déteste ».

\- Est-ce que tu passes chez moi après les cours ? lui demande-t-elle en le regardant. On finit tous les deux à 15h, si je me rappelle bien.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- J'ai la flemme de rentrer à pied.

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Elle prend son menton entre les mains et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaye de l'approfondir mais elle se recule en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Ma mère ne sera pas là.

\- Ah, là c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Elle rit et finit de manger sa pomme. Ils attendent encore une dizaine de minutes et se lèvent pour pouvoir aller à leurs prochains cours. Bellamy accompagne Clarke à son casier alors qu'elle prend ses classeurs et les garde contre sa poitrine. Il reste avec elle dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive entrer dans la classe.

\- À tout à l'heure, dit-il en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le garder une petite seconde de plus contre ses lèvres, pour profiter un peu encore de lui. Il se recule en lui faisant un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Elle mord sa lèvre en entrant dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre était long, pas vrai ? Il fait plus de 7200 mots, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris… Mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps d'écrire un long OS ! Mais si vous préférez les chapitres un peu plus court, je le comprendrais.**

 **Le prochain chapitre que je vais poster va être dans deux semaines, et ce sera peut-être « Convention – Partie 2 »… Hé oui, je vais à la convention The 100 la semaine prochaine donc je vais revoir le membre du staff sur lequel j'ai craqué… (Pour plus d'informations allez lire le chapitre 56 haha) Bon si je ne le vois pas du week end par contre ce sera un chapitre normal haha.**

 **Si vous allez à la convention vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer ! Bisou à tous.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	72. Chapitre 72 - Coup de foudre

**#72 Bellamy et Clarke se rencontrent dans la rue, et là : le coup de foudre ! Ah bah non, elle est juste tombée sur lui** de Lucy.

* * *

\- Non, Jasper.

\- Si, Clarke.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Clarke frotte son front en poussant un long soupir. Jasper lui a donné un défi… Sauf qu'elle a complètement peur de le faire. Ça peut vraiment être dangereux.

Tout a commencé lorsque, une semaine auparavant, ils ont tous joué une partie de poker. Jasper et Clarke n'avaient plus d'argent à mettre à la toute fin… Donc ils ont mis des paris en jeu. Finalement, Jasper a gagné…

Ce qui les amène à ce jour-ci.

\- Je ne peux pas dévaler l'escalier en skate, l'implore-t-elle. Je vais me faire mal.

\- Non, c'est super simple, tu vas voir !

\- Mais…

\- Allez, fais-le.

Elle grogne et prend le skate entre ses mains. Elle le pose sur le sol, juste devant les grands escaliers dans la rue. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde pour se donner du courage. Elle met un pied sur le skate et, finalement, le pousse avec l'autre. Elle met rapidement ses deux pieds dessus alors qu'elle commence à descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle pousse un cri de peur alors que quelqu'un traverse le trottoir, juste devant elle.

\- ATTENTION ! crie-t-elle.

L'homme relève la tête mais, malheureusement, il est trop tard. Clarke saute du skate et le percute violemment. Ils tombent tous les deux sur le sol, lui sur le dos et elle complètement étalée sur lui. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde pour se remettre du choc qu'elle vient de subir. Elle relève soudainement la tête pour voir si la personne qu'elle a percutée va bien également.

\- Je suis désolée, s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et la regarde. C'était un pari et…

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il éclate soudainement de rire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se décale sur le côté, tandis que Jasper les rejoint en éclatant de rire aussi. Il tend sa main vers Clarke et la relève, et il fait la même chose avec l'autre.

\- C'était énorme ! s'exclame ce dernier en les regardant tour à tour.

\- J'aurais quand même pu te faire mal… marmonne Clarke en le regardant.

Il hausse les épaules en continuant à lui faire un sourire. Jasper se présente en lui tendant la main. Clarke fait la même chose.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit finalement l'inconnu. Tu fais du skate, alors ? demande-t-il à Jasper.

Ils commencent tous les deux à parler alors que Clarke croise les bras et le regarde. Il doit avoir leur âge, un ou deux ans de plus, peut-être. Elle repense au moment où elle l'a heurté… Le pauvre, il aurait vraiment pu se blesser à cause d'elle. Après, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire…

Elle hausse les sourcils lorsqu'elle les voit échanger leurs numéros, pour qu'ils puissent se voir une nouvelle fois et faire du skate ensemble. Il lui serre la main pour lui dire au revoir et fait la bise à Clarke, à sa plus grande surprise. Jasper et Clarke partent de leur côté.

\- Il était mignon, lui dit-elle. Tu vas avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ?

\- N'importe quoi, répond Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si je deviens ami avec lui, je peux t'en arranger un avec si tu veux.

\- J'ai failli le tuer aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais m'en passer.

Jasper lui tire la langue alors qu'elle reproduit sa grimace. Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire et continuent à marcher pour rentrer chez eux.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Je vais aller déposer un chèque à la banque. Est-ce que je passe au supermarché après ? »

 **Jasper J.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Peut-être parce que tu as tout mangé et que le frigo est vide ? Tu es le pire colocataire au monde.

 **Jasper J.** : « Et toi t'es une pétasse. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en esquissant un léger sourire. C'est faux, Jasper n'est pas le pire colocataire du monde… Il est plutôt cool.

Elle entre dans la banque et se dirige vers le distributeur. Il y a deux personnes qui attendent devant elle. Elle se met derrière un homme et attend. Celui-ci sent sa présence et se tourne vers elle. Il la reconnait directement.

\- Clarke, c'est ça ? demande-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et a un léger mouvement de recul. Elle sourit finalement en regardant Bellamy devant elle. Elle sait qu'il est déjà très ami avec Jasper, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait le recroiser un jour.

\- En personne, répond-elle avec un sourire. Comment est-ce que tu vas, Bellamy ?

\- Très bien, merci, répond-il en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de bosses à cause de la dernière fois ?

\- Non, tout va bien, dit-il en riant. J'ai été un peu secoué mais ça va, ce n'était pas non plus traumatisant.

\- Ouais enfin avoir une fille d'un seul coup sur toi ça devait l'être…

Elle arrête sa phrase quand elle se rend compte de l'insinuation qu'il peut y avoir derrière ses mots. Elle commence à rougir alors qu'il laisse échapper un éclat de rire, en se retournant pour avancer d'un pas dans la file d'attente. Elle racle sa gorge et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle est vraiment stupide.

Elle sursaute violemment lorsque quelqu'un fait irruption dans la banque en commençant à crier. Elle baisse les yeux et voit un homme pointer quelque chose autour de lui. Elle réalise que c'est un pistolet lorsqu'il s'avance vers le comptoir, tout en pointant les clients. Bellamy pose rapidement une main sur son épaule et la place juste derrière elle, comme s'il voulait la protéger.

\- J'ai besoin d'argent ! s'écrie l'homme en pointant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je n'en ai pas, je…

\- Appelez quelqu'un qui puisse m'en ramener alors, dit-il, les yeux exorbités. C'est ça où je tue tout le monde dans cette putain de banque.

Il prononce cette phrase tout en pointant son pistolet sur le côté, vers Bellamy. Celui-ci ne bouge pas et continue à le regarder alors que Clarke accroche son t-shirt derrière, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonne l'homme en les fixant avec des yeux exorbités. Tout de suite.

Les trois clients présents en plus de Bellamy et Clarke s'assoient immédiatement sur le sol. Bellamy, cependant, ne bouge pas. Il regarde l'homme devant lui, les yeux noirs. Il essaye de s'approcher d'un pas mais Clarke le tire par l'arrière grâce à son t-shirt.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, murmure-t-elle. Je t'en prie.

Il attend quelques secondes et, finalement, hoche la tête. Ils se reculent lentement tous les deux jusqu'à s'assoir contre le mur derrière eux. Clarke passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant alors qu'elle voit l'homme en face en train de négocier avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle a peur de ce qu'il peut se passer.

\- C'est un cauchemar, murmure-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si seulement j'avais mon arme sur moi…

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Je suis flic.

Elle le regarde en ouvrant grand la bouche. Elle ne savait absolument pas sa profession. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il soit flic… Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, c'est vrai qu'il a la carrure pour.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais flic, répond-elle en le regardant.

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler… répond-il en hochant les épaules. J'ai revu Jasper quelques fois et j'espérais te revoir aussi, mais il me disait que tu étais au travail toi aussi.

Ça réchauffe le cœur de Clarke de savoir qu'il a demandé où elle était. Elle ne le connait pas mais elle le trouve déjà sympathique… S'il est ami avec Jasper, c'est qu'il l'est, de toute façon.

\- Oui, je travaille dans une librairie, explique-t-elle. J'ai des horaires un peu compliqués.

Il hoche la tête en lui souriant légèrement. Elle le regarde quelques secondes, hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs. Elle sursaute finalement lorsque le braqueur hausse le ton avec la femme à l'accueil. Il pointe alors son pistolet vers le plafond et tire une fois. Clarke met immédiatement ses mains contre ses oreilles, tellement le bruit est assourdissant. Bellamy, lui, passe un bras autour de ses genoux, dans un geste protecteur.

L'homme les regarde et fixe alors un client, assis à côté d'eux.

\- TOI ! crie-t-il. RANGE TON PORTABLE !

Il se précipite vers lui et lui arrache le téléphone des mains. Il pointe alors son pistolet sur le front de l'homme. Ce dernier commence à trembler. Bellamy se décale alors de Clarke et regarde le braqueur.

\- Hé, ne faites pas de bêtises, lui dit-il doucement. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a eu le temps de rien faire.

Clarke murmure son nom alors que l'homme se tourne vers Bellamy et dévie son pistolet vers lui. Elle agrippe le bras de Bellamy et sent des larmes couler de ses joues. Elle sent Bellamy trembler à côté d'elle, mais il ne montre pas sa peur. Il arrive à la contrôler.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, lui dit le braqueur en le regardant. Je pourrais te tuer toi et ta copine sur le champ.

\- Laissez-la en dehors de tout ça, répond Bellamy d'une voix forte.

Clarke le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Même lorsqu'il y a une arme pointée sur lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de la protéger. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire.

Elle met sa main gauche sur la nuque de Bellamy et continue à regarder le braqueur. Ce dernier les regarde tour à tour et, finalement, baisse son arme. Il se recule et se dirige vers l'hôtesse d'accueil. Clarke s'apprête à remercier Bellamy de l'avoir protégée mais plusieurs coups se font soudainement entendre. Plusieurs officiers de police entrent précipitamment dans la banque en criant toutes sortes de mots. Clarke n'entend plus rien à cause du fracas que font les balles à feu. Elle met sa tête entre ses bras et se réfugie vers le flanc de Bellamy, alors qu'il passe rapidement ses bras autour d'elle, une main dans ses cheveux pour la protéger.

Une à deux minutes après, Clarke relève la tête et voit l'homme sur le sol, les mains dans le dos, des policiers sur lui. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement alors que Bellamy la relâche doucement et la regarde.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête alors que des policiers viennent vers eux et les aident à se relever. Ils commencent à leur poser des questions individuellement. Clarke explique au policier devant elle ce qu'il s'est passé, alors qu'il note plusieurs choses sur son carnet. Il la laisse finalement alors qu'elle croise les bras, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle essaye de se ressaisir.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Bellamy en la rejoignant.

\- Oui, merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

\- Tu m'as rassurée et tu as essayé de me protéger. C'était très chevaleresque de ta part.

Il hausse les épaules en lui jetant un sourire timide. Elle mord sa lèvre et commence à rire devant sa gêne. Il lui dit finalement qu'il doit partir alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle le retient tout de même au dernier moment.

\- Passe-moi ton portable, lui dit-elle. Envoie-moi un message ce soir pour que je puisse avoir ton numéro.

Il hoche la tête en souriant tout en lui filant son téléphone, pour qu'elle puisse noter son numéro à l'intérieur. Il s'en va alors en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle rougit.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je viens de quitter la boutique donc dans une dizaine de minutes… Pourquoi ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je suis à l'appart. Raven et Jasper se liguent contre moi à Super Smash Bross. J'ai besoin de toi. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Très bien, j'arrive. En attendant, appuie sur tous les boutons aléatoirement. Ça marche toujours. »

Clarke repositionne son sac sur son épaule et ferme sa boutique. Elle commence à marcher dans la rue en pensant à son amitié avec Bellamy. Depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la banque, il est devenu un pilier dans sa vie. Elle le voit très souvent puisqu'il passe de temps en temps à l'appartement, étant devenu l'un des meilleurs amis de Jasper. Il a ensuite rencontré Raven, puis Monty… Puis toute la bande. C'est fou à quel point il s'est intégré.

Son portable vibre soudainement dans sa poche. Elle le regarde rapidement.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Non c'est bon, je suis déjà sur la route. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Il fait déjà nuit, fait attention à toi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver sur le chemin. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Si je me fais attaquer je t'appellerai en premier Monsieur le Flic. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras ton exclusivité. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Ha. Très drôle. »

Elle sourit et continue son chemin. Bellamy est très protecteur avec elle, également. Il sait qu'elle rentre tous les soirs à 21h et ça l'angoisse à chaque fois, c'est devenu dingue… Mais elle aime ça. Beaucoup, même.

Quelques minutes après, elle rentre chez elle et retrouve ses trois amis dans le salon. Bellamy tourne rapidement sa tête vers elle et lui fait un sourire rayonnant, qui la transperce de part en part. Elle pose son sac sur le sol et enlève son manteau. Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Jasper, fait la bise à Raven et s'assoit à côté de Bellamy, en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu embrasses Bellamy alors que tu me décoiffe à chaque fois ? demande Jasper en faisant la moue.

\- Parce que toi je te vois tous les jours et que tu me soules.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça…

Elle rit et prend l'une des manettes sur la table basse. Elle choisit l'un des personnages sur Super Smash Bross et commence à jouer avec eux. Ils se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils jouent à ce jeu tellement ils sont passionnés. Clarke crie sur Jasper lorsque celui-ci la tue pour la quatrième fois de suite.

\- Je suis pro à ce jeu normalement, lui dit Clarke. Si tu me bats je te jure que…

\- Quoi Griffin ? s'exclame Jasper en lui tirant la langue. Tu vas essayer de me frapper avec tes toutes petites mains ?

Bellamy commence à rire alors que Clarke tend son bras vers lui et le bouscule légèrement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de jeu, Clarke balance la manette contre la table basse et croise les bras, en faisant la moue. Bellamy la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai appelé pour que tu puisses les battre pour moi, lui dit-il. Je suis déçu.

\- Hé, je suis tombé avec des personnages de merde, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Elle prend le coussin sur le côté et le frappe avec. Il rit alors qu'elle se lève pour aller dans la cuisine. Il essaye d'intercepter sa jambe pour l'énerver mais elle le frappe une nouvelle fois. Elle file dans la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur pour pouvoir ouvrir une canette de Coca. Bellamy entre à son tour et en prend une aussi.

\- Fais comme chez toi, lui dit Clarke en commençant à sourire.

\- Jasper m'a dit que je pouvais en prendre une, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il s'appuie sur le comptoir juste à côté d'elle, en prenant une gorgée de sa canette. Clarke joue avec la sienne en sentant le regard de Bellamy sur elle. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont amis, oui, mais elle aimerait bien être un peu plus que ça. Elle le trouve très attirant et gentil, peut-être que ça pourrait donner quelque chose… Elle ne sait pas trop.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demande-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder maintenant ?

\- Si, mais pas comme ça… Pas comme si tu…

 _Comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi_ , se dit-elle intérieurement. Mais elle ne peut pas dire ça. Ça en dévoilerait un peu trop sur elle.

\- Clarke, je…

\- Hé ! s'écrie Jasper dans l'autre pièce, les faisant sursauter. Ne nous faites pas de bébé Blake-Griffin maintenant ! Venez jouer avec nous !

Clarke rit en entendant sa phrase et repose sa canette derrière elle. Elle s'éloigne du comptoir et s'apprête à partir mais Bellamy intercepte sa main. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde, alors qu'il commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait lui dire. Il racle finalement sa gorge et baisse ses yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te connaitre, lui dit-il. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Elle lui fait un sourire tout en le regardant. Elle s'avance rapidement vers lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou, en nichant son nez contre son épaule. Bellamy enroule ses bras autour d'elle et lui rend son étreinte. C'est la première fois depuis l'incident à la banque qu'ils sont aussi proches physiquement.

Elle s'éloigne de lui et tire sa main en avant.

\- Allez viens, on va leur mettre une raclée.

Il s'esclaffe tout en la suivant dans le salon.

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras en regardant devant elle le grand panier rempli de préservatif. Il y a un panneau juste devant avec écrit les mots « Servez-vous ». Elle regarde autour d'elle et s'approche du panier. Elle prend un préservatif entre ses doigts et le met dans son sac. Ça peut lui servir. Elle en prend un deuxième, au cas où. Et pourquoi pas un troisième ?

Au final, après avoir pris 22 préservatifs, elle s'éloigne et décide de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sent un peu gênée d'avoir fait ça… Mais c'était là pour cette raison, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Elle rentre chez elle et émet un recul de surprise lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy sur le canapé, son téléphone dans ses mains. Il se relève rapidement lorsqu'il la voit entrer.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais avec Jasper mais il a dû partir en urgence, explique-t-il. Raven a fait un malaise donc il est allé la chercher.

\- Oh non, j'espère que tout va bien aller pour elle…

Il hoche la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Clarke dépose son sac à main sur le canapé en réfléchissant à Raven. Elle espère vraiment qu'elle n'a rien. Elle embrasse la joue de Bellamy et part dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau et se remettre de ses idées. Elle revient dans le salon.

\- Hé, je me disais que…

Elle se fige alors que Bellamy la regarde, plusieurs préservatifs dans sa main. Elle ouvre la bouche alors qu'il se penche à nouveau et en sort d'autres de son sac.

\- Je cherchais un stylo… explique-t-il en la regardant.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et se sent rougir. Elle a envie de se cacher dans un trou comme une petite souris. Elle ne sait plus du tout où se mettre, surtout que Bellamy ne semble pas amusé. Elle pensait qu'il allait rire ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais apparemment ça l'énerve.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Y'avait écrit « Servez-vous » ! essaye-t-elle de se justifier. Donc… Je me suis servi. C'est tout. Des préservatifs gratuits, c'est toujours utile.

\- Et tu comptes t'en servir ? Je ne savais même pas que tu voulais un mec !

\- Hé bien peut-être que j'en veux un, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème, Bellamy !

Il relâche les préservatifs dans son sac et continue à la regarder. Elle fronce les sourcils. Il secoue finalement la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu ne comprends rien.

Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Clarke reste debout, en essayant d'assimiler rapidement les informations qu'il vient de lui fournir. Il l'aime. Il l'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il se sent blessé.

Elle sort de l'appartement à toute allure et débouche sur le palier.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'arrête dans sa marche. Elle voit à la façon dont ses épaules bougent qu'il est en train de pousser un soupir. Il se retourne vers elle et se gratte le sourcil. Il la regarde alors qu'elle s'avance un peu.

\- J'ai pris ces préservatifs parce qu'ils étaient _gratuits_ , lui dit-elle une nouvelle fois. Rien de plus.

\- Je m'en fiche, soupire-t-il. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie sexuelle, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Et si je veux que ce soit _toi_ ma vie sexuelle ? demande-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il la ferme rapidement, en réalisant peu à peu ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle voit sur son visage qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre, qu'il ne sait même pas s'il a bien tout entendu.

\- Tu veux que… Tu veux que moi…

\- Si ça te tente, répond-elle en haussant une épaule. C'est vrai, quoi. J'ai pris une vingtaine de préservatifs mais je suis sûre que la date de péremption est proche.

Il continue de la regarder. Il rit finalement en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle sourit. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle répond à son baiser en passant ses mains à l'intérieur de son t-shirt, en caressant sa peau en dessous du tissu.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit-elle en séparant légèrement sa bouche. Enfin, j'étais sérieuse à propos des préservatifs, mais je veux qu'on fasse plus que ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ? dit-il en commençant à rire, juste pour la taquiner.

\- Je veux aller au restaurant avec toi demain soir. C'est mon jour de congé.

Il rit une nouvelle fois en reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Ils reculent tous les deux vers son appartement en continuant à s'embrasser. Ils basculent sur le canapé en commençant à se caresser l'un l'autre mais Clarke éloigne une nouvelle fois sa bouche.

\- Sérieusement, dit-elle. J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- Clarke, je l'avais déjà compris il y a cinq minutes.

\- Je voulais juste le dire officiellement. On change nos statuts Facebook dès demain.

\- T'es vraiment une chieuse, soupire-t-il en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sourit alors qu'il embrasse sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Elle remercie mille fois le panier « Servez-vous ».

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Que d'émotions… Je reviens tout juste de la convention Space Walkers 2 à Paris. J'ai rencontré Ricky (Lincoln), Mike (Pike), Lindsey (Raven) et pleins d'autres. C'était génial, vraiment. Je me suis beaucoup amusé, j'ai rencontré un tas de gens.**

 **Pour ceux qui me le demandent, OUI, j'ai revu mon « crush » du staff de l'année dernière. Je lui ai donné des bonbons, il m'a reconnu (oui, parce que sur Twitter il me suit et je ne suis vraiment pas discrète…). BREF, voilà. On a un peu parlé sur Twitter cependant, puisque MES AMIES sont encore moins discrètes que moi… Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un chapitre "Convention" partie 2... Ça va dépendre de vos réponses haha. Vous en voulez une ou pas ?**

 **\+ J'ai rencontré une de mes lectrices là-bas, c'était génial ! Je faisais la queue derrière elle, elle s'est retournée et m'a dit « Tu es bien AmandineH sur Fanfiction ? ». Quand j'ai répondu oui, elle m'a directement fait un câlin… J'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable, je n'y croyais pas moi-même ! Donc voilà, si elle voit cette note d'auteur, merci beaucoup : tu as refait ma journée !**

 **PS : Désolée pour le braquage de banque, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été mal à l'aise. C'était une idée que quelqu'un m'avait proposé donc j'ai décidé de le placer dans ce chapitre. J'ai quand même aimé écrire cette partie, ça me change de d'habitude.**

 **PS2 :** **Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs mon pseudo sur Twitter, si vous souhaitez me suivre : Carreyland.**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	73. Chapitre 73 - Convention - Partie 2

**#73 PARTIE 2 DE CET OS : "Je suis à une convention de ma série préférée et j'ai un coup de cœur sur un membre du staff..."**

 **/!\ Si vous avez oublié la première partie, je vous redirige vers le chapitre 56 ! N'oubliez pas aussi que c'est une histoire vraie… Vous remplacez le prénom « Clarke » par le mien, « Amandine » et celui de Bellamy par un autre (je garde l'anonymat), et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé durant cette convention !**

 **\+ Le nom de Miller a aussi été changé.**

* * *

Clarke allume la webcam de son ordinateur portable et attend que Raven et Harper se connectent sur Skype. Elle reçoit finalement un appel et sourit en décrochant. Elle est heureuse de voir ses amies… Qui sont actuellement toutes les deux, déjà à Paris. C'est vrai que la convention commence dans deux jours, elles ont eu le temps de se réunir.

\- Salut ! dit Clarke en souriant. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, répond Harper. Je viens d'aller chercher Raven à la gare, on vient tout juste de rentrer. On n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va te voir dès demain !

Clarke sourit encore plus. Raven habite en Alsace, Harper habite à Paris et Clarke habite à Caen. Elles sont meilleures amies mais elles ne se voient pas très souvent… Ces trois jours vont vraiment leur faire du bien !

\- Ça va vraiment être génial, répond Clarke avec un sourire. Je viens de préparer mes sacs, d'ailleurs. Demain on est d'accord, vous venez nous chercher Cloé et moi à la gare Saint Lazare, on va à l'appartement et ensuite on prend nos pass le soir ?

\- Oui, s'il n'y a pas de changement de plan c'est ça.

Harper et Raven grignotent quelque chose en même temps alors que Clarke regarde Twitter sur son portable. Elle pense soudainement au membre du staff de l'année dernière, sur lequel elle avait craqué… Bellamy. Oui. Elle se souvient surtout du fait qu'il la suive sur Twitter depuis quelques mois et qu'il sait qu'elle a eu un coup de cœur pour lui. C'est très gênant tout ça.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demande Harper.

\- Bellamy.

Les filles ricanent de leur côté alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Ça fait un an qu'elle leur parle de lui, bien-sûr qu'elles vont être embarrassantes… Elle les voit pianoter sur leurs portables, ce qui est intriguant. Elle prend le sien et ouvre la bouche lorsqu'elle voit que Raven vient de lui twitter.

 _BellamyBlk Salut, tu fais partie de l'organisation de la SW2 ?_

Clarke soupire en secouant la tête. Raven n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, bien évidemment… Elle les engueule sur Skype alors que les filles rient. Clarke sent néanmoins son sang quitter son visage en voyant qu'il vient de répondre.

 _RavenReyes Hey oui_ _*clin d'oeil*_ _mais je ne serai là que samedi, dimanche je pars au ski_ _*clin d'oeil*_ _Toi aussi tu y seras._

 _BellamyBlk Oui, et je ne serai pas seule. Je serai accompagnée de ClarkeGriff_ _*clin d'oeil*_

\- RAVEN ! s'écrie Clarke en voyant la réponse qu'elle lui a mis. Tu m'as mentionnée, t'es sérieuse ? Il va me prendre pour quoi maintenant…

\- T'inquiète pas, il va trouver ça drôle ! Allez, parlons d'autre chose…

Clarke passe une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir. Ses amis sont VRAIMENT gênantes, elle n'arrive pas à le croire…

Elle continue à leur parler sur Skype avant d'aller se coucher. Elle regarde une dernière fois sur Twitter lorsqu'elle est dans son lit et sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand elle voit sa réponse.

 _RavenReyes Clarke Griff D'accord_

Clarke fait la moue. Elle vient de se prendre un vent mais ce n'est pas grave, pas du tout… Elle navigue sur d'autres sites pour penser à autre chose mais revient sur Twitter. Elle a une nouvelle notification.

 _RavenReyes Clarke Griff_ _*clin d'oeil*_

Il vient de mettre un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 **[…]**

Clarke vérifie sa robe fleurie une dernière fois. Elle est vraiment stressée. C'est le jour de la convention et elle va voir les acteurs donc c'est déjà un grand pas… Et, en plus, elle va voir Bellamy.

\- Bellarke, murmure Harper à son oreille.

\- Je vais te tuer, répond Clarke entre ses dents.

\- Bellarke will rise…

Ils se posent sur une table juste à côté de la salle, en attendant de savoir quand rentrer. Un membre du staff sort soudainement. Clarke avale sa salive alors qu'elle reconnait Bellamy. Elle laisse ses yeux sur sa table, sans oser rencontrer son regard.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, on va vous donner des numéros de place.

Ils entrent tour à tour dans la salle. Clarke est triste de voir qu'elle n'est pas à côté de Cloé… Mais elle est tout de même bien placée. Raven et Harper sont plutôt loin d'elle, malheureusement. Elle regarde sur Twitter et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit un tweet d'Harper.

 _BellamyBlk Tu ne veux pas prendre une photo avec ClarkeGriff ? Please please please !_

Clarke met son visage entre ses mains en faisant mine de pleurer. Elle commence à stresser. Elle regarde Bellamy, qui est en train de regarder son portable. Elle retourne sur Twitter et pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit qu'Harper a supprimé son tweet. Ouf. Elle a dû voir qu'elle n'était pas bien…

Quelques minutes après, Clarke sourit en voyant les acteurs sur la scène. Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver et ils commencent déjà à danser. Clarke voit Bellamy un peu devant elle, accroupi sur le sol, en train de prendre des photos. L'un des acteurs traverse alors la salle pour aller prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, tout au fond. Bellamy se déplace alors et se retrouve accroupi devant elle, en continuant à prendre des photos. Elle écarquille les yeux sans bouger. Il est agenouillé ici. Devant elle. Elle espère du plus profond de son être qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu…

Il se remet sur le devant au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est bon, elle peut respirer normalement.

 **[…]**

Clarke attend dans la file d'attente pour la photo avec l'une des actrices, Jessica. Bellamy est en train de coordonner la file donc elle essaye de ne pas bouger pour qu'il ne puisse pas la remarquer. La file avance au fur et à mesure. Elle s'avance vers l'actrice et lui fait un long câlin. Ils prennent leur pose et Clarke la remercie. Elle part et passe devant Bellamy pour pouvoir partir. Cependant, il ne la laisse _pas_ partir. Il l'arrête. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est qu'une parole de politesse, normalement, mais pas cette fois. Elle l'observe depuis tout à l'heure, il ne dit bonjour à **personne**. C'est seulement pour ELLE, parce qu'il l'a reconnu. C'était exactement sa réponse sur Twitter lorsqu'elle avait tweeté : « _Si y'a des gens qui voient Bellamy dans le staff, dites-lui bonjour ! Et dites-lui que c'est mon futur mari mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore !_ ».

\- Bonjour… dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Elle commence à rire en voyant le grand sourire qu'il a sur son visage. Bon. Au moins elle est sûre qu'il l'a reconnue.

\- C'est très gênant… murmure-t-elle.

Il rit alors qu'elle l'accompagne dans son rire. Elle lui jette un dernier regard et sort de la pièce en touchant ses joues, qui doivent être complètement rouges. Elle est dans la merde.

 **[…]**

Clarke rejoint son amie Aline pour pouvoir partir de la convention. Cette dernière lui demande néanmoins comment ils comptent faire pour leurs valises.

\- On n'a qu'à demander à l'organisatrice de la convention, lui dit son amie.

Clarke hoche la tête et l'accompagne dans la grande pièce des autographes. Ils cherchent autour d'elle l'organisatrice. Ils se dirigent vers elle, Clarke un peu derrière Aline. Ils croisent rapidement Bellamy. Ce dernier regarde Clarke, lui fait un sourire et lui dit :

\- Au revoir !

Clarke se fige. Il vient encore de lui parler seulement à elle ?

\- Salut, répond-elle en souriant.

Il part alors qu'elle rejoint son amie, perdue dans ses pensées. Normalement il part au ski demain donc elle ne va pas le revoir… Et c'est tant mieux. Elle sera beaucoup moins stressée.

 **[…]**

 **Raven R.** : « Bellamy est là ! »

Clarke avale sa salive et commence à angoisser en voyant le message que Raven vient de lui envoyer. Elle monte l'escalator avec sa valise et arrive à l'étage où ses amies sont. Elle rejoint Raven.

\- Il faut que tu ailles mettre ta valise là-bas.

Clarke hoche la tête et suit son doigt. Elle place sa valise à côté de celle de ses amies et revient vers Raven. Elle tourne son visage vers le comptoir et croise le regard de Bellamy. Elle détourne immédiatement les yeux, en sentant ses joues commencer à brûler. Elle est contente qu'il soit présent mais elle va continuer à être stressée toute la journée…

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, lui dit Raven. Les gens commencent à s'installer dans la salle.

Ils partent toutes les 8 dans la salle. Clarke s'installe juste devant Cloé, à sa place. Elles commencent toutes les deux à parler alors qu'une annonce est faite sur scène. Apparemment, le planning vient de changer entièrement. Clarke mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle voit que le meeting avec Mike est déplacé en fin de journée. Elle se tourne vers Cloé.

\- Notre train est à 20h45 à Saint Lazare… On va devoir rater la cérémonie de clôture de la convention…

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. L'année prochaine on restera plus longtemps.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien… Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour récupérer nos photos ? On a le droit de récupérer que nos photos personnelles.

\- Demande à quelqu'un, répond-elle avec une grimace.

Clarke souffle en regardant autour d'elle. Chaque allée possède un membre du staff qui fait des allers-retours, et, _comme par hasard_ , Bellamy s'occupe de celle à côté d'elle. Elle attend une à deux minutes. Elle aimerait trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Ce n'est pas qu'elle est timide, non, mais quand c'est quelqu'un qui l'intéresse… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Alors qu'il repasse dans l'allée, elle racle sa gorge.

\- Bellamy ! l'appelle-t-elle.

Elle ferme une seconde les yeux en prononçant son prénom. Elle aurait pu simplement dire « Excuse-moi ? » comme tout le monde, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle dise son prénom… Elle s'est grillée encore plus. Stupide Clarke.

Bellamy s'approche d'elle en se baissant un tout petit peu pour mieux l'entendre.

\- J'ai une question… En fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de récupérer mes photos à la fin de la convention. Comment est-ce que je peux faire ?

Il commence à lui expliquer ce qu'elle doit faire mais elle le regarde sans écouter ses paroles. Elle fixe l'un de ses grains de beauté avec une fascination sans nom. Elle le regarde avec incompréhension.

\- T'as compris ? demande-t-il.

\- Euh… Non…

Il rit et essaye de réexpliquer ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle l'écoute attentivement cette fois-ci et lui propose des solutions de son côté.

\- Je vais aller demander autour de moi, je reviens te voir.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il s'éclipse rapidement. Elle attend quelques secondes et lève les yeux au ciel quand elle voit Raven venir devant elle. Elle lui explique rapidement qu'elle vient de lui parler alors que Raven semble toute heureuse. Celle-ci commence à lui parler du programme de la journée. Bellamy revient rapidement vers Clarke.

\- Normalement c'est bon pour les photos, ton amie va pouvoir montrer une photo de toi pour pouvoir les récupérer.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Il repart en lui souriant. Raven lève un sourcil dans la direction de son amie alors que cette dernière lui tire la langue.

 **[…]**

Clarke attend dans la file d'attente pour avoir un autographe avec Chris. Elle parle aux gens dans la file avec elle et plaisante à leurs côtés. Elle regarde un membre du staff qui s'active depuis tout à l'heure, du nom de Miller. Depuis hier, il crie à haute voix où les personnes doivent se placer, il a l'air vraiment épuisé… Mais il garde tout de même le sourire, il continue à faire des blagues à tout le monde. C'est incroyable.

Elle s'avance et fait son autographe avec Chris. Ils se parlent rapidement en anglais alors qu'il écrit « Pour Clarke » sur l'autographe. Elle part quelques secondes après. Elle s'apprête à sortir de la salle mais elle voit Miller sur le côté, qui semble avoir enfin une seconde de répit. Elle réfléchit deux petites secondes et prend un paquet de bonbons dans son sac en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui tend alors qu'il la regarde.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit-elle. Tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler depuis hier donc c'est cadeau.

\- Oh, merci ! Viens-là que je te fasse un câlin !

Elle est surprise alors qu'il l'attire dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle rit et lui rend son étreinte. Elle lui fait un sourire et sort de la salle, en rejoignant ses amies. Elle leur raconte tout d alors qu'elles rient.

\- Si je croise Bellamy je lui en donnerai aussi je pense. Je dois lui poser une question à propos d'un meeting, de toute façon…

\- Justement…

Elle se tourne alors que Bellamy passe dans le couloir. Son amie Harper la prend par le bras et l'emmène vers lui, alors que Clarke prend une grande inspiration.

\- Hé, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu aurais des informations à propos du meeting de Mike ? Parce qu'avec le changement d'emploi du temps je suis vraiment perdue…

\- Normalement il devrait être en fin de journée, après le meeting de Tasya et Nadia. Il faudrait que je vérifie l'info.

Elle hoche la tête et continue à le regarder. Harper lui met alors un léger coup de coude en s'adressant à Bellamy.

\- Mon amie a aussi quelque chose à te donner !

Clarke racle sa gorge en se souvenant tout à coup des bonbons. Elle prend une grande poignée dans son sac et lui fourre soudainement des paquets de bonbons dans sa main, sans même prend la peine de regarder ce qu'elle vient de lui donner. Elle entend néanmoins Harper s'esclaffer.

\- Tu viens de lui donner des réglisses, c'est les pires bonbons du monde…

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, répond Clarke. Attends, je te donne des schtroumpfs à la place.

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle pioche de nouveau dans son sac et remplace les réglisses par les schtroumpfs.

\- Tu veux des têtes brûlées aussi ? dit-elle. Tiens, prend des têtes brûlées.

Elle lui en met aussi dans sa main alors qu'il continue à rire. Elle est tellement stressée qu'elle fait et dit n'importe quoi, ça en devient vraiment gênant… Elle lève finalement la tête vers lui alors qu'il sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil.

\- De rien… J'en donne un peu à tout le staff, il m'en reste pas mal.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle lui fait un sourire et se retourne vers ses amies. Ces dernières rient et Harper se moque d'elle alors qu'elle touche ses joues brûlantes. Elle vient de donner des bonbons à son crush. Ouah. Progression.

 **[…]**

Clarke est dans la file d'attente pour des photoshoots lorsqu'elle reçoit le tweet d'une amie. Elle rit en le montrant à Raven.

 _ClarkeGriff Est-ce que t'as revu ton crush du staff ?_

Elle réfléchit en tapant une réponse. Franchement, Bellamy sait qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup, donc au point où elle en est… Elle décide de le mentionner dans la conversation. Il recevra une notification pour ça.

 _LeaM Ptdrrrrrr oui oui je lui ai donné des bonbons (cc_ _BellamyBlk)_

Elle range son téléphone dans sa poche en patientant. Elle discute avec Raven et voit Miller au loin leur dire d'avancer. Elles font leurs photoshoots avec l'actrice et se retrouvent à l'extérieur en se racontant leurs poses. Clarke sort son téléphone portable et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit que Bellamy vient de répondre au tweet.

 _ClarkeGriff LeaM Très bon_

Il a aimé les bonbons, donc. Elle mord sa lèvre en riant. Il est sûr qu'il est son crush et il ne dit rien. C'est marrant.

 **[…]**

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on y aille, on va rater notre train…

\- Je le sais…

Clarke regarde au loin en voyant le dos de Bellamy. La cérémonie de clôture vient de commencer… Mais il faut qu'elle parte avec Cloé. Elles n'ont plus le temps. Malheureusement, elle n'a eu le temps de dire au revoir à personne… Elle pousse un soupir et suit Cloé et Laurianne. Il faut qu'elles attrapent leur train.

 **[…]**

\- Maman, il faut que j'aille me coucher. Mais promis, je te raconte tout demain !

\- J'espère !

Clarke sourit en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Elle file dans sa chambre et se met rapidement en pyjama. Elle s'écroule dans son lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'i peine trois heures elle était encore là-bas, à Paris. Elle prend son téléphone portable et va sur Twitter. Elle sourit en voyant un message privé de Raven.

 **Raven R.** : « On n'a même pas pu se dire au revoir… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je sais, je suis dégoutée… »

Elle soupire en continuant à regarder sur Twitter. La prochaine fois, elle restera une nuit de plus sur Paris. Tant pis si ça va lui coûter un peu plus cher. Elle en a marre de ne pas profiter à fond de ses conventions.

Elle rit en voyant le tweet d'une de ses amies sur Twitter, Astrid.

 _ClarkeGriff Bon moi j'ai une question importante : EST-CE QUE TU AS VU BELLAMY ?_

Elle ne répond pas mais favorise et retweet le tweet. Elle continue à regarder ce qu'il se passe sur Twitter et reçoit une nouvelle notification. Son cœur tambourine fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voit il est de qui. Bellamy.

 _AstridMorley ClarkeGriff Alors comment il est ce Bellamy ? *clin d'oeil*_

Il veut savoir comment elle l'a trouvé… Oh mon dieu. Que répondre à ça ? Elle respire lentement et répond.

 _BellamyBlk AstridMorley Ha ! Très sympathique ! Et désolée pour mes copines HYPER gênantes… Je les calmerai l'année prochaine haha_

 _ClarkeGriff AstridMorley Hahaha pas de problème c'était drôle_

Il a trouvé ça drôle ? Alléluia ! Au moins il n'est pas repoussé par tout ce qu'il a pu se passer… Il aurait carrément pu l'envoyer bouler, mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement ! Il est vraiment sympa… Elle rit en voyant ce que son amie vient de répondre.

 _BellamyBlk ClarkeGriff Promis on sera encore plus drôles l'année prochaine ! :)_

Clarke laisse passer quelques secondes. Elle lui répond avec un gif assez drôle d'une personne faisant un doigt d'honneur. Ça pourrait peut-être faire rire Bellamy.

 _AstridMorley BellamyBlk *gif « Fuck you »*_

 _ClarkeGriff BellamyBlk *gif bisou*_

Elle mord sa lèvre et rit une nouvelle fois. Elle s'apprête à éteindre son portable mais Bellamy répond une dernière fois.

 _AstridMorley ClarkeGriff *plusieurs smileys qui rient* *plusieurs smiley ok*_

Au moins, elle le fait rire ! Il n'y a plus qu'à atteindre l'année prochaine, maintenant… Peut-être qu'elle réussira à obtenir une photo, cette fois-ci ?

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire la partie 2, comme vous venez de le voir. Tout ce que j'ai écrit est donc vrai, il n'y a aucune invention de ma part. J'ai bien donné des bonbons à ****** et il m'a bien reconnue. C'était vraiment drôle sur le moment, puis l'échange de tweets était sympa. Je pense que je retournerai à la prochaine convention donc, qui sait… ? On va tenter le selfie !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	74. Chapitre 74 - Jalousie

**#74** **Tu as couché avec une fille que je déteste et je me rends compte que je suis jalouse. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi** de GoodGame.

* * *

Raven sonne à la porte d'appartement de Bellamy et Clarke, une bouteille d'alcool dans son sac. Ces derniers ont décidé de faire une petite soirée avec tout le monde, dans le calme. Ça leur fait du bien à tous, de temps en temps.

Clarke ouvre rapidement la porte d'entrée et fait un grand sourire à son amie. Elle lui fait une étreinte et aperçoit la bouteille d'alcool dans son sac.

\- Oh, je t'aime tellement…

Raven pouffe de rire en lui tendant la bouteille. Elle rentre en enlevant sa veste et son écharpe. Elle dit bonjour à Octavia, Bryan et Miller.

\- Où est Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en regardant autour.

\- Il est parti chercher des chips parce qu'il avait oublié d'en acheter, répond Bryan. Mais au moins on a Netflix !

Clarke rit et file dans la cuisine pour prendre plusieurs verres de vin. Elle les pose sur la table basse et s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils, en regardant ses amis naviguer dans son compte Netflix.

Cela fait bientôt trois ans qu'elle partage un appartement avec Bellamy, et cinq ans qu'elle le connait. Il est son meilleur ami, et elle est sa meilleure amie. Ça c'est fait très naturellement. Ils ont tous les deux pleins de points communs et ils s'aiment énormément.

\- C'est bon ! s'exclame Bellamy en rentrant soudainement dans l'appartement.

Clarke hausse les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit qu'il porte deux sacs de courses. Il a encore fait des folies… Il fonce vers la cuisine et Clarke se lève pour l'accompagner. Elle regarde ce qu'il a acheté et met les produits dans le frigo.

\- Du guacamole ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai acheté des chips !

Elle rit et prend le paquet de chips et le guacamole et part dans le salon, déposant les ingrédients sur la table basse. Elle revient dans la cuisine et le voit en train de couper du saucisson sec. Elle passe l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et embrasse doucement sa joue.

En fait, c'est comme s'ils étaient en couple… Sans la partie sexe, ou la partie bisou. Ils sont extrêmement tactiles, ils sont un peu comme les « parents » de tout le monde… Et ça leur convient tout à fait.

\- Attend, lui dit Bellamy en s'essuyant les mains. Je veux te faire un câlin.

\- Et si moi je ne veux pas ? dit-elle en riant. Je voulais juste te faire un bisou, je ne veux pas de… Outch !

Bellamy l'écrase contre lui en passant ses bras tout autour de son corps. Elle commence à rire puisqu'elle n'arrive même pas à bouger ses bras. Elle les laisse le long de son corps, en se laissant faire. Il embrasse sa tempe et lui donne le bol plein de morceaux de saucissons, pour qu'elle puisse l'apporter dans le salon.

Ils s'installent tous autour de la table et commencent à picorer quelques aliments par-ci et par-là. Ils sont tous assis sur le canapé mais Bellamy est assis dans le fauteuil, Clarke à côté de lui, sur le sol.

\- Bryan prend toute la place dans le lit, dit Miller en piochant une chips devant lui.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aime juste dormir en diagonale, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Tout le monde rit alors que Miller frappe son épaule. Raven raconte une anecdote à propos de Roan et elle alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle adore Roan, c'est le cas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être un boulet, des fois…

\- Oh ! s'exclame soudainement Bellamy. Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui j'ai couché la semaine dernière.

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est un animal… dit Octavia en fermant les yeux.

\- Ha, très drôle ! Mais bon, c'est peut-être pire pour Clarke… Roma Fox.

Clarke recrache violemment sa boisson. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui fait des gros yeux alors qu'il mord sa lèvre en la regardant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ma pire ennemie ?

\- Clarke, ça fait deux ans…

\- Et alors ? Elle m'a appelée « la blonde écervelée » pendant des mois et des mois !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle le regrette… C'est pour cette raison que je compte la revoir.

Elle secoue la tête en regardant de nouveau la télévision. Ça la déçoit de voir que Bellamy ait couché avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas du tout voir en peinture. Roma lui a fait vivre un enfer lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même classe de photographie. Elle ruinait ses photos exprès, l'insultait… Elle essayait de se défendre mais elle avait un groupe d'amies insupportable.

Elle se relève soudainement et file dans la cuisine. Elle sent la présence d'Octavia derrière elle alors qu'elle commence à faire les cent pas.

\- Roma Fox ? Non mais tu te rends compte ? _Roma_ ? Il compte sortir avec cette _pouffiasse_ ?

\- Clarke, tu sais que ce n'est pas ton problème, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'elle était méchante avec toi mais si elle est heureuse avec lui…

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Il ne peut pas sortir avec elle, il… Non.

\- Tu te comportes comme une petite amie jalouse, là ! Clarke, je t'en prie…

Elle porte ses mains contre son visage en essayant de se calmer. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ça l'énerve tant… Bellamy n'est pas du genre à sortir avec des filles, mais par contre, avec Roma… On dirait qu'il aimerait bien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais en tout cas ça m'énerve.

\- Ça t'énerve ou ça te fait du mal ?

Clarke pose ses mains sur ses hanches et mord sa lèvre. Elle ne sait pas… Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle espère que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre eux.

 **[…]**

Malheureusement, elle avait tort. Oh que oui. Deux mois après cette soirée, ils sont toujours et encore en couple. Et ça l'énerve au plus haut point.

Roma passe quelques soirées à l'appartement en prenant bien soin d'éviter Clarke… Ce que cette dernière fait également, de toute façon. Cependant, Roma l'agace de plus en plus. Elle finit le café mais n'en refait pas, elle laisse ses vêtements trainer partout dans l'appartement, elle renverse ses aliments sans nettoyer après… Elle l'agace.

\- Tu diras à ta _copine_ d'arrêter de mettre la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur quand il n'y en a _plus_ , dit Clarke alors que Bellamy rentre du travail.

\- C'est quoi encore le problème ? soupire-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Ce qu'il y a c'est que je la _déteste_ !

Il soupire une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui et s'enfonce dans le canapé. Elle zappe les chaînes et ne tourne pas la tête lorsqu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Je sais quel est le problème, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui dit cette phrase. De quoi est-ce qu'il veut parler ? Il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Elle ne sait même pas _elle-même_ pourquoi elle hait sa relation avec Roma.

\- Tu es triste parce que je passe moins de temps avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Et je comprends, d'accord ? Tu me manques, toi-aussi. Je vais essayer d'être plus présent pour toi.

Elle ne répond pas et hoche finalement la tête. Elle soupire et s'avance vers lui, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle niche son nez contre son épaule en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas ça, elle sait que ce n'est pas ça… Peut-être que, lorsqu'elle les voit en train de s'embrasser ou s'enlacer, elle est jalouse parce qu'elle est toujours célibataire. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Une sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle se sépare de lui. Il regarde son portable et commence à sourire. Clarke baisse les yeux et voit le nom de Roma s'afficher. Elle sent une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Elle se sent nauséeuse, comme si elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Je dois décrocher.

Elle hoche la tête et le laisse sortir du salon. Elle fixe le mur en face d'elle et sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans cet état ?

Elle entend le rire de Bellamy de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors que son cœur commence à se serrer. Elle comprend peu à peu ce qu'il se passe. Elle aimerait être la personne à l'autre bout de ce fil. Elle aimerait que Bellamy puisse rire tout le temps grâce à elle, elle aimerait qu'il soit heureux lorsqu'elle l'enlace. Qu'il la regarde avec des yeux amoureux, qu'il caresse son visage comme il le fait avec Roma… Elle aimerait être en couple avec lui.

 **[…]**

Group chat : Raven, Octavia, Miller, Roan, Jasper, Monty

 **Clarke Griffin** : J'ai une question à vous poser…

 **Roan** **Ice** : Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde sauf Bellamy est dans ce chat ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : Parce que je dois vous parler de lui, justement. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, dis donc…

 **Octavia Blake** : Dis-nous tout, Clarke.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Bellamy ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : …

Clarke ronge son ongle en attendant la réponse de Jasper. Elle sait que ce dernier les appelle « papa » et « maman », donc déjà… Ça prouve qu'il aimerait bien les voir ensemble.

 **Jasper Jordan** : Enfin, elle a tout compris ! Tu en as mis du temps !

 **Raven Reyes** : Oui, Clarke, ça fait des années que tu l'aimes…

 **Clarke Griffin** : Non, je l'aime en tant qu'ami depuis des années. Par contre, je me pose la question depuis quelques jours si je l'aime un peu plus que ça…

 **Nathan Miller** : Bien-sûr que tu es amoureuse. Tu ne supportes pas Roma !

 **Clarke Griffin** : Hé, c'est seulement parce qu'elle est conne que je ne l'aime pas ! C'est tout !

 **Jasper Jordan** : Conne, peut-être, mais surtout bonne.

 **Monty Green** : Jasper…

Clarke se lève pour se faire une tasse de thé et regarde sa montre. Bellamy est censé rentrer dans quelques minutes de son rendez-vous avec sa _chère et tendre_. En attendant, elle veut savoir ce qu'en pensent ses amis.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Monty, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que ton avis sera entièrement impartial.

 **Monty Green** : Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, Clarke, mais vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Tu es amoureuse de lui, et il est amoureux de toi.

 **Clarke Griffin** : Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi…

 **Octavia Blake** : Il a raison. C'est mon frère, je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. Ça ne durera pas avec Roma parce qu'il t'aime.

Clarke sursaute alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Bellamy entre dans la pièce en enlevant sa veste. Il lui fait un léger sourire et file dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Il s'assoit à côté de Clarke.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répond-il en soupirant. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Ça se passe bien entre nous mais je n'ai pas de vraies conversations avec elle, c'est un peu ennuyant…

Elle lui fait un sourire rassurant alors qu'il l'attire contre lui, pour qu'elle puisse s'installer contre son torse tout en regardant la télévision. Elle essaye de regarder l'écran de son portable en le cachant de son meilleur ami.

 **Roan Ice** : Donc on est d'accord ? Bellamy l'aime, Clarke l'aime ? On peut quitter ce groupe ?

 **Raven Reyes** : NON TU RESTES ! On ne quitte pas ce groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en couple !

 **Jasper Jordan** : Excellente idée ! Attendez, je fais une petite manip…

 _Jasper Jordan a changé le nom du groupe en « Mission Bellarke »_

 **Octavia Blake** : Tu pousses un peu, Jasper…

 **Jasper Jordan** : Jamais…

 **Clarke Griffin** : Il vient de rentrer de son rendez-vous. Maintenant, fermez-là !

 **Monty Green** : Une question… Est-ce que tu es dans ses bras ?

 **Clarke Griffin** : … Oui.

Elle ferme le groupe et s'appuie un peu plus contre Bellamy. Elle le sens déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui après toutes ces années…

 **[…]**

C'est la première soirée qu'ils passent tous ensemble… En compagnie de Roma. Tout le monde est à l'appartement, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci _elle_ aussi. Et elle ne semble s'entendre avec personne, au plus grand soulagement de Clarke.

\- Qui veut plus d'alcool ? demande Miller en soulevant une bouteille.

Tout le monde lève son verre pour qu'il puisse les remplir. Clarke parle avec Octavia en lui demandant comment ses cours se passent. Roma se joint soudainement à la conversation en commençant à parler de sa situation à elle. Clarke essaye d'être gentille et lui pose quelques questions. Elle est obligée de lui parler, c'est tout de même la copine de Bellamy…

Ce dernier s'assoit justement à côté d'elle.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demande-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Je viens de lui parler pour la toute première fois, on va dire que ça va…

\- Je suis fier de toi !

Ils rient tous les deux en continuant à se regarder. Elle sent soudainement un liquide se verser sur elle. Elle ouvre la bouche et regarde son t-shirt, désormais trempé par la bière.

\- Oups, dit Roma à côté d'elle.

Clarke continue à la regarder. Elle ne semble pas du tout désolée, loin de là. Bellamy prend une serviette et la tend à Clarke en s'excusant à la place de Roma.

\- Laisse, je vais aller me changer.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se lève et part dans sa chambre. Elle retire son t-shirt trempé d'alcool. Roma l'a fait exprès, elle le sait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Bellamy discuter avec elle et rire en sa compagnie. Roma la déteste toujours.

Elle prend le premier sweatshirt qu'elle trouve et l'enfile rapidement. Elle retourne dans le salon et se rassoit à sa place. Elle voit Roma fixer ce qu'elle porte, une lueur d'énervement dans les yeux. Clarke baisse les siens et regarde ce qu'elle a enfilé. Ah. C'est le sweat noir de Bellamy, avec les lettres capitales **BLAKE** en blanc sur le dessus.

\- C'est une blague ? dit-elle finalement.

Ça fait plus d'un an que Clarke met ce sweat. C'est Bellamy qui lui a donné, puisqu'elle aimait beaucoup le mettre… Mais ça ne plait pas à Roma. Et, pour une fois, elle peut le comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, dit rapidement Clarke. Je vais l'enlever, je…

\- Mais non, dit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. Je te l'ai donné, tu as le droit de le porter. Laisse tomber, Roma.

\- Comment ça « laisse tomber » ? Elle porte tes vêtements, à quel moment est-ce que je le prends bien ? Retire ça tout de suite !

\- Non ! répond une nouvelle fois Bellamy. Clarke est ma meilleure amie, il va falloir t'y faire un jour ou l'autre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la porte est grande ouverte !

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux alors qu'il prononce cette phrase en regardant Roma dans le blanc des yeux. Cette dernière se lève, prend son verre et le jette sur le visage de Bellamy. Elle sort finalement de la pièce, laissant tout le monde pantois.

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy et essuie rapidement son visage avec ses manches.

\- Je vais aller la rattraper, d'accord ? Je vais lui expliquer que nous sommes très amis, que nous…

\- Non, Clarke, c'est bon. Il valait mieux que ça se termine.

Elle fait la moue alors qu'il sourit légèrement. Elle est triste par ce qu'il vient de se passer… Et heureuse en même temps. Très contradictoire, tout ça.

Elle s'excuse plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'il lui dit de se taire. Il l'attire finalement contre lui et resserre ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, en écoutant leurs amis autour.

 **[…]**

Bellamy se lève de son lit et file dans le salon en baillant. Il est un peu plus de 5h du matin… Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il doive aller chercher sa petite sœur à l'aéroport aussi tôt le matin.

Il s'habille rapidement et se sert une tasse de café. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il entend du bruit dans la chambre de Clarke. Il s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre un peu. Elle est dans son lit et dort paisiblement. Il sourit en continuant à la regarder. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle désormais. Elle est toute sa vie.

\- J'aime les cupcakes… murmure-t-elle soudainement.

Il rit silencieusement alors qu'il entend la phrase qu'elle prononce. Ça le fait beaucoup rire de savoir qu'elle rêve de cupcakes durant sa nuit.

\- Bellamy…

Son cœur tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entend son nom. Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué qu'il était dans la pièce ? Non, apparemment pas… Elle est sans doute en train de rêver de lui, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'ils jouent aux jeux vidéo, ou font du shopping…

\- Je suis amoureuse de Bellamy.

Il s'arrête à la porte alors qu'il entend cette phrase. Elle sourit dans son sommeil en la prononçant. Il sent ses jambes trembler sous lui. Est-ce que les rêves peuvent révéler ce qu'une personne ressent au fond d'elle ? Il ne sait pas. Et ça le fait peur.

\- Je t'aime…

Elle se retourne de l'autre côté, lui cachant son visage. Il sort de la pièce en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il l'aime simplement comme une amie ou plus ?

 **[…]**

\- Pardon ? Répète-ça un peu ? demande Bellamy en plissant des yeux.

\- Dans dix minutes on va chez une amie de ma mère pour garder ses trois enfants.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Clarke tord ses mains en continuant à le regardant. Elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle viendrait avec Bellamy parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça toute seule… Mais elle savait qu'il allait mal le prendre. Tant pis, ça fait un peu d'argent pour les deux en plus.

\- Allez, on va bien s'amuser. C'est simplement le temps d'une soirée, de 20h à 23h.

\- Et quels âges est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ce sont des triplés. 9 ans.

\- _Tu te fous de moi ?_ répète-t-il d'une façon désespérée.

C'est vrai que les enfants entre 8 ans et 12 ans sont probablement les pires… Il faut les occuper en permanence, les forcer à manger des légumes et les mettre au lit alors qu'ils ne veulent pas.

\- Je leur ai dit que j'allais venir accompagnée de mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas le choix !

Bellamy continue de grogner alors que Clarke met sa veste et le force à venir avec elle. Après quelques minutes de négociations, il s'avoue vaincu et accepte de l'accompagner. Ils arrivent là-bas après une dizaine de minutes et disent bonjour à la mère des enfants.

\- Bonne soirée avec les monstres ! dit-elle juste avant de partir.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Il aime les enfants, il les aime… Mais il n'était vraiment pas prêt à en voir ce soir.

Justement, trois enfants se précipitent dans le salon et commencent à leur faire des câlins. Clarke rit et leur dit bonjour.

\- Moi c'est Chloé.

\- Moi c'est Enzo.

\- Moi c'est Clément.

Clarke et Bellamy décident de leur donner des coloriages pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper sans faire trop de bruit. Ils s'installent sur le canapé et commencent à regarder la télévision mais les enfants arrêtent leurs coloriages pour regarder avec eux. Bellamy souffle quand il n'entend plus les paroles que les personnages prononcent. Chloé s'installe à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Clarke la regarde en commençant à rire.

\- Bah alors, Chloé ? Tu n'es pas aussi gentille avec moi d'habitude…

\- Oui mais lui il est beau.

Clarke fait semblant d'être choquée alors que Bellamy lui tire la langue. Elle prend la télécommande et zappe les chaines jusqu'à tomber sur le dessin animé Raiponce. Les enfants poussent des cris de joie.

\- On l'a déjà vu pleins de fois, dit alors Clément.

\- On a qu'à faire une pièce de théâtre ! s'exclame Enzo en souriant. Clarke n'a qu'à jouer Raiponce et Bellamy n'a qu'à jouer Flynn !

\- Oh non, répond Bellamy en secouant la tête. Il y a Raiponce à la télévision, ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous ?

\- NAN ! crient-ils tous les trois.

Clarke et Bellamy grognent tout en se levant. Ils veulent voir une pièce de théâtre sur Raiponce ? Et bien ils vont l'avoir. Bellamy et elle commencent à improviser les scènes. Elle prend une poêle dans la cuisine et le frappe avec.

\- Non mais t'es folle Clarke !

\- Non, pas Clarke, RAIPONCE !

Elle s'amuse, il faut l'avouer… Et lui aussi commence à y prendre goût, elle le sent. Notamment lorsqu'il fait son tombeur et essaye de draguer Raiponce. Clarke chante les paroles des chansons en cœur avec les enfants. À la toute fin, Bellamy et elle se penchent en avant, comme à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de bisou ! commence à se plaindre Chloé.

\- Mais…

\- On veut un bisou entre eux comme dans le film !

Bellamy se tourne vers son amie en mordant sa lèvre du bas. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est au courant de ce que ressent Clarke pour lui. Il l'a demandé à Octavia juste après être allé la chercher à l'aéroport… Et elle lui a tout dit, notamment le fait qu'il soit également amoureux d'elle. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait…

Clarke se tourne vers lui en poussant un soupir.

\- Bon, écoute, je ne veux pas t'embrasser, mais c'est pour les enfants.

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en commençant à sourire. Pour les enfants, tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, je… Oui. Ils le demandent, donc… On…

Il rit en la regardant. Elle essaye de se défendre alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle en a tout simplement envie. Il regarde les enfants en pointant son doigt vers eux.

\- Vous regardez bien, d'accord ? On ne le fait qu'une fois _devant vous_.

\- Comment ça devant vous ? demande Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

Il ignore sa remarque et prend son visage entre ses mains. Les yeux de Clarke dérivent vers ses lèvres alors qu'il sourit une nouvelle fois. Il aime être en supériorité dans cette scène, il aime savoir ce qu'elle ressent exactement. Il entend son souffle devenir irrégulier alors qu'il approche un peu son visage. Il aime savoir qu'il lui fait autant d'effet.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et attend un peu, pour ne pas qu'elle regrette son geste. Il sourit lorsqu'elle ouvre légèrement la bouche pour répondre à son baiser. Il passe l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui. Il entend le gémissement qu'elle pousse du fin fond de sa gorge alors qu'il approfondit le baiser. Il ralentit et se recule finalement, en pensant aux enfants devant eux. Il baisse les yeux vers Clarke et voit ses lèvres presque rouges. Il a mis tout son cœur dans ce baiser pour lui montrer que, lui aussi, il l'aime. Mais il ne veut pas lui dire maintenant. Il n'y arrive pas.

Il la relâche et se tourne finalement vers les enfants en se courbant en avant. Clarke fait de même alors que les enfants applaudissent en poussant des cris.

\- Allez, maintenant au lit ! leur dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Chloé tend ses bras vers lui alors qu'il rit. Elle essaye vraiment d'en profiter, celle-ci… Il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il embrasse sa joue et va dans la chambre des garçons. Il s'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte lorsqu'il voit Clarke leur faire des bisous, elle aussi. Il sourit lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui. Elle rougit et sort de la chambre, en prenant soin de fermer doucement la porte.

\- On va regarder la télé ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et le suit dans le salon. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé, côte à côte. Bellamy remarque qu'elle est un peu plus loin de lui que d'habitude. Il la regarde et tend son bras gauche vers elle. Il caresse doucement sa nuque alors qu'elle essaye de rester stoïque en regardant devant elle. Néanmoins, il n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'elle adore lorsqu'il fait ça. Il continue son exploration et descend un peu son bras. Il passe ses doigts le long de son dos, jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il va trop loin, il le sait, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il franchit la barrière du vêtement et passe sa main sous le t-shirt, caressant le bas de son dos. Il sent qu'elle a du mal à respirer.

Elle se tourne finalement vers lui et le regarde. Il veut lui parler, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Finalement, Clarke se penche vers lui rapidement et prend son visage entre ses mains, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il oublie tout et passe ses mains derrière ses cheveux, en répondant à son baiser. Il prend le dessus sur le baiser et se retrouve penché vers elle sur le canapé. Clarke passe l'une de ses jambes sur la hanche de Bellamy pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de son corps. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux, loin de là. Il est rempli de passion et de sauvagerie. Bellamy éloigne sa bouche alors qu'elle essaye de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

\- Même si ça ne signifie rien pour toi, ce n'est pas grave. Du moment que ce soit toi…

Il sourit alors qu'elle capture à nouveau ses lèvres. Il sait qu'elle l'aime mais elle n'ose même pas lui dire, de peur de briser leur amitié… Il continue à l'embrasser et descend finalement sa bouche vers sa mâchoire. Il plante de nombreux baiser dans son cou alors qu'elle soupire. Il lève la tête et embrasse légèrement sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il.

Elle commence à rougir et ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais il l'embrasse à la place. Elle fond dans son baiser et continue, mais le repousse au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Attends, il faut qu'on parle...

\- Tu n'avais pas envie de parler tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il en mordillant son cou.

\- Je ne… Je… Ah…

Elle essaye de parler mais c'est compliqué pour elle lorsque Bellamy l'embrasse ou la touche. Il rit finalement et remonte sa tête vers elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Octavia m'a dit que tu m'aimais, lui avoue-t-il.

\- Elle a fait ça ? La traitre !

\- Non, elle a eu raison. Ça fait des années que ça traîne entre nous, au moins on est fixés sur les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre. C'est grâce à elle.

Clarke hoche la tête en soupirant. Bellamy la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre avant de me le dire ? grogne-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Parce que maintenant on ne peut même pas faire l'amour sur ce canapé à cause des enfants.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle met sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller les triplés. Elle le frappe alors qu'il commence à la chatouiller. Ils finissent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant un documentaire sur les phoques… Qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment regardé, qu'on se le dise.

 _(Sortir avec son meilleur ami, ça a vraiment du bon quelques fois…)_

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Est-ce que je viens de publier deux fois dans la même semaine ? Quel exploit ! Allez, on va dire que c'est mon cadeau pour Pâques... J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir en tout cas et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Pour ceux qui me posent la question à propos de ma prochaine fiction : elle avance ! J'ai déjà écrit les 5 premiers chapitres en entier donc, franchement, j'espère que c'est pour bientôt. J'ai encore des partiels dans une semaine donc je dois en même temps réviser... En tout cas, je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Mais ce ne sera sans doute pas une très longue fiction, je pense qu'elle fera environ 10 chapitres. On verra bien !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	75. Chapitre 75 - Souviens-toi

**#75 « Est-ce que tu te souviens des sentiments forts qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Souviens-toi de notre bonheur à tous les deux… »** d'Astrid.

* * *

Bellamy tape du pied sur le sol, en prenant la main de Clarke entre les siennes. Il regarde autour de lui la chambre d'hôpital. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes, il le sait. Dès qu'il a appris qu'elle était à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de voiture, il a foncé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, même si elle est endormie.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre alors qu'il la regarde.

\- Toujours pas réveillée ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Je veux être sûre de ne pas laisser entrer n'importe qui ici.

\- Bellamy Blake. Je suis son fiancé. On est en couple depuis six ans.

Elle hoche la tête en le notant sur une feuille. Elle repart de la chambre en le laissant seul. Il se penche en avant et embrasse la main de sa petite amie. Il la sent soudainement bouger entre ses doigts. Il lève la tête alors qu'il voit Clarke en train d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se lève rapidement et prend sa tête entre ses mains, en caressant délicatement l'une de ses joues. Elle ouvre les paupières.

\- Prends-ton temps, murmure-t-il. Ça va aller, Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a plusieurs heures. Tu as quelques cicatrices mais rien de très grave. Il faut surtout que tu te reposes.

Elle hoche la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Bellamy continue à caresser sa joue et la regarde. C'est comme si elle était surprise de le voir, ce qui ne fait aucun sens. Elle fronce finalement les sourcils et ouvre la bouche.

\- Qui es-tu ? murmure-t-elle.

Il sent son estomac se nouer et sa tête tourner alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle ne sait pas qui il est.

 **[…]**

Bellamy regarde partout autour de lui en ouvrant les tiroirs et en regardant dans son armoire. Il lance une insulte dans le vide lorsque son portable sonne. Il fonce vers sa chambre et décroche son portable, en voyant le nom d'Octavia s'afficher.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en décrochant.

 _\- Est-ce que tu comptes aller voir Clarke aujourd'hui ?_

\- Oui, elle sort aujourd'hui. Dis-moi, tu sais où est passé notre album photo ?

 _\- Regarde dans ton placard de gauche, près du radiateur._

\- Merci, O'. À bientôt.

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche de jean et récupère l'album en souriant. Il y a toutes sortes de photos dedans, notamment des photos de lui avec Clarke, ou encore avec tous leurs amis. Il sort de l'appartement l'album sous le bras et fonce dans sa voiture.

Il est allé voir Clarke hier mais il avait une nouvelle fois oublié l'album. C'est vraiment compliqué d'aller la voir et de ne pas l'embrasser parce qu'elle ne sait même pas qui il est… Bien-sûr, il lui a tout raconté. Abby était présente dans la pièce également, donc Clarke le croit sur parole. Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que… Il ne sait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il est amoureux d'elle, et elle…

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il prend soudainement sa main, par exemple. Elle doit sentir qu'il a besoin de contacts avec elle. C'est important pour lui.

Il arrive à l'hôpital et se gare sur le parking. Il rentre dans l'hôpital et cherche sa chambre. Il frappe à la porte et entre. Il sourit lorsqu'il la voit toute habillée, en train de ranger des affaires dans son sac. Elle lève la tête vers lui et lui fait un grand sourire. Il s'approche et embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va. Je dois juste attendre l'infirmière pour qu'elle puisse me dire comment tout va se passer pour moi maintenant.

\- Très bien, répond-il en hochant la tête. J'ai ramené des photos de nous !

Elle sourit et s'assoit sur son lit, lui laissant de la place pour qu'il puisse se mettre auprès d'elle. Il ouvre l'album et tombe directement sur une photo d'elle en compagnie d'Octavia, de Jasper et de Miller. Elle montre Octavia.

\- Octavia, ma meilleure amie, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ça c'est Jasper. Et lui… Je ne le reconnais pas.

\- C'est Miller, mon meilleur ami. Si on calcule bien, tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans et avant… Mais pas après.

Il regarde le mur en face de lui en mordant sa lèvre. Elle se souvient de ses amis mais pas de lui. Ça lui fait mal, mais il ne veut pas le dire.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en le regardant. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Les infirmières m'ont dit que c'était possible. En attendant, c'est à toi de travailler.

\- Et en faisant quoi ? demande-t-il en la regardant et en lui faisant un léger sourire.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

\- Alors, dit-il en riant. Tu connais Octavia depuis plus de 10 ans… Et elle nous a présenté l'un à l'autre il y a six ans. On a eu… Un coup de foudre, c'est le cas de le dire. On est devenus rapidement amis et, deux à trois mois après, on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

\- Tu es tout à fait mon genre, lui dit-elle. Je comprends pourquoi ça a été un coup de foudre.

Il la regarde. Ils commencent à rire à l'unisson, en continuant à se regarder. Il est content de voir qu'elle ne prend pas peur à cause de toute cette histoire. Si ça se trouve, même si elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire… Elle peut tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai que Bellamy serait triste qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de tous leurs moments passés ensemble… Mais il l'aime vraiment. Il ferait tout pour elle.

Une infirmière rentre dans la chambre et sourit en les regardant.

\- Vous êtes prête à y aller ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit Clarke en hochant la tête. Mais… Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

\- Chez nous, répond automatiquement Bellamy en la regardant.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui et ouvre la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre. Bellamy commence à rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle ne veut sans doute pas aller habiter chez un inconnu, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Enfin… hésite-t-il. Je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, de revenir habiter avec moi. Mais je comprends si c'est un peu trop bizarre pour toi.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Je veux bien venir avec toi. Ça peut m'aider.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement. L'infirmière le note sur son calepin et sort de la chambre. Bellamy aide Clarke à ranger toutes ses affaires et à remplir les papiers restants.

Quelques minutes après, ils rentrent tous les deux dans leur appartement. Il dépose ses affaires sur le sol et la regarde vagabonder dans l'appartement, en touchant tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Elle sourit en prenant un cadre dans ses mains. Bellamy vient derrière elle. C'est une photo des deux en train de s'enlacer. Clarke a un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- On était vraiment heureux, murmure-t-elle en continuant à regarder la photo.

\- On peut l'être à nouveau, murmure-t-il en retour.

Elle le regarde en hochant la tête et repose le cadre. Il prend sa main et la fait assoir sur le canapé, pour qu'il puisse lui montrer le restant des photos dans l'album. Elle semble heureuse de voir des photos de tous les deux en train de sourire à la caméra. Il la voit rougir lorsqu'ils tombent sur une photo que quelqu'un a prise d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

\- Pas besoin de rougir, lui dit-il en riant.

\- Ne te moque pas, répond-elle en bousculant son épaule. Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On fait un très beau couple.

Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle le regarde en souriant. Il lui fait finalement un clin d'œil alors qu'elle rougit encore plus qu'avant.

 **[…]**

Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle est revenue… Et elle revoit ses amis pour la première fois ce soir. Bellamy voit qu'elle est stressée alors qu'elle choisit un joli t-shirt.

\- Rappelle-moi qui il y aura ce soir, s'il te plait…

\- Octavia sera là, ça fait déjà une personne que tu connais. Il y aura aussi Raven et Jasper, que tu connais également. Sinon, de nouveau, il y aura Miller et Bryan.

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il mange un bout de chocolat en la regardant choisir une tenue. Elle pose des vêtements sur le lit et pose ses mains sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Elle se tourne finalement vers lui, une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais te… Te retourner ? S'il te plait ?

\- Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vue nue, pas vrai ? demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça reste gênant, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Crois-moi, je connais encore plus ton corps que toi-même.

Elle rougit violemment alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil et se retourne en commençant à rire. Il l'entend grogner dans l'autre pièce.

Sa colocation avec sa fiancée… Clarke, se passe très bien pour le moment. Il y a quelques moments qu'elle commence à se rappeler, notamment des moments où ils étaient à la plage avec leurs amis. Malheureusement, toujours rien sur leur histoire d'amour. Mais il ne perd pas espoir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Bellamy ouvre la porte et sourit en voyant ses amis. Octavia le pousse sur le côté et voit Clarke arriver dans la pièce. Elle se précipite vers elle et l'enlace longuement. Clarke semble heureuse de la revoir, aussi.

\- Ça va, mec ? demande Miller.

\- Oui, pour l'instant ça va. Fais attention quand tu vas aller la voir, par contre. Elle ne te reconnait pas.

Il hoche la tête et s'approche de Clarke. Il tend la main vers elle en se présentant alors qu'elle lui sourit.

\- Franchement, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies oublié le plus joli visage de ton groupe d'amis…

Tout le monde éclate de rire alors qu'elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy et lui fait un grand sourire. Il sourit également. Elle lui a déjà dit qu'elle le trouvait beau, donc la remarque de Miller le fait rire.

Bryan se présente à Clarke également alors qu'ils s'installent tous sur le canapé. Ils commencent à lui raconter des tas d'anecdotes alors qu'elle essaye de les suivre et de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disent. Octavia fait un signe de tête à Bellamy pour lui dire de l'accompagner dans la cuisine.

\- Allez, raconte-moi tout.

\- On va bien, soupire Bellamy. Elle ne se rappelle toujours pas de moi, c'est vrai, mais il y a du progrès. Elle a eu quelques flashs de Miller et Bryan, par exemple. C'est juste avec moi que ça coince…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bell. Tout ira bien.

\- En tout cas elle est à l'aise avec moi, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait dormir ensemble, elle a dit oui. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé…

Il lui fait un sourire triste alors qu'elle embrasse sa joue, pour le réconforter. Il reste quelques minutes dans la cuisine pour essayer d'aller mieux. Il revient alors dans le salon et fronce les sourcils en voyant Clarke. Ses amis parlent ensemble en se racontant des souvenirs et elle semble essayer de s'en rappeler… Mais n'y arrive pas. Il voit qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle lève alors la tête vers lui. Il lui fait un signe pour lui dire de venir le voir.

Elle se lève et le suit jusqu'à la cuisine. Des larmes coulent déjà sur ses joues. Il la regarde, sans oser s'approcher d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- C'est juste que… dit-elle en sanglotant. J'adore tes amis, ils sont géniaux. Mais ils ont tellement de choses à raconter, et moi j'essaye de suivre, mais c'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas les décevoir, je ne veux pas te décevoir non plus, j'ai tellement de pression que…

\- _Hé_ , dit-il d'une petite voix. Hé.

Il s'approche d'elle et pose ses mains sur ses joues, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il essuie délicatement ses joues alors qu'elle continue à le regarder.

\- Tu ne vas décevoir personne, d'accord ? On sait que tu as besoin de temps. On espère que tu vas retrouver la mémoire, mais on sait que ce n'est pas une valeur sure. On essaye juste de te faire rattraper le temps…

\- Je sais… soupire-t-elle. Et merci pour tout. Il faut que j'essaye, tu as raison.

Il lui fait un sourire triste et s'apprête à la relâcher, mais elle tire sur son t-shirt et écrase son visage contre lui. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir et entoure son corps de ses bras, en nichant son visage dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il rêvait de refaire ça.

\- Ça m'avait tellement manqué… murmure-t-il contre elle.

\- Une étape de nouveau franchie, alors, répond-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Il réfléchit à sa dernière phrase.

\- Et si on allait à un rendez-vous ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en éloignant son visage et en le regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu retrouveras la mémoire, c'est un fait… Mais nous pouvons tout recommencer depuis le début.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire et hoche la tête. Il embrasse son front alors qu'elle pousse un soupir. Il lui prend la main et la regarde.

\- Je vais te faire retomber amoureuse de moi, Clarke Griffin. Je te le promets.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

Il la tire par la main vers le salon pour qu'ils puissent retourner avec leurs amis. Clarke s'installe à côté d'Octavia alors que Bellamy commence à aller vers Miller. Clarke tire cependant sur son bras. Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Reste ? demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit à côté d'elle, en écoutant la conversation d'Octavia avec Bryan. Clarke s'appuie un peu sur lui, et il place son bras sur ses épaules. Il croit en eux, il sait que ça peut marcher. Il approche sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Nous saurons retrouver le chemin qui nous ramène à l'autre. Peu importe par quel moyen.

Elle sourit.

 **[…]**

Clarke remercie Bellamy alors qu'il lui tend une glace à l'italienne parfum fraise. Ils marchent côte à côte dans un parc. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et sourit. Ils viennent d'avoir leur tout premier rendez-vous… Et celui-ci était très agréable.

\- On est déjà allé ici, l'informe Bellamy en la regardant.

\- J'ai comme un air de déjà vu de ce parc. Ça doit sans doute être pour ça.

\- Oui, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu adorais la fontaine au loin.

Elle tourne son visage vers cette fameuse fontaine et se fige. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, en se rappelant un souvenir.

 _\- Bellamy ! crie-t-elle. Arrête ça !_

 _\- Quoi ? demande ce dernier, innocemment._

 _Il continue à plonger sa main dans la fontaine et à l'éclabousser alors qu'elle commence à courir tout autour. Il se lève également et se met à courir après elle. Il la rattrape et entoure sa taille de ses bras, alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Il la retourne vers elle et se penche pour l'embrasser._

\- Clarke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… Je me souviens de cette fontaine ! s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle prend soudainement sa main et commence à courir en avant. Il essaye de suivre en renforçant ses doigts sur les siens. Elle l'emmène finalement à la fontaine. Elle pointe un coin de celle-ci.

\- Là ! dit-elle, toute enjouée. Tu… Tu m'as éclaboussée, j'ai commencé à courir puis tu m'as rattrapée et tu… Tu m'as embrassée…

Il regarde autour de lui en essayant de se rappeler de ce moment. C'était il y a deux ans, ou trois ans peut-être. Il se rappelle de cette journée ensoleillée… Et elle aussi apparemment.

\- Tu t'en rappelles vraiment ? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Oui ! Je me rappelle de tout, de nos tenues et de ton visage !

Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle lui saute soudainement dans les bras. Il éclate de rire et la serre contre lui en mettant son visage dans ses cheveux. Clarke sourit contre lui et sent ses mains caresser son dos… Jusqu'à se poser sur ses fesses. Elle se raidit d'un seul coup, et il doit le sentir puisqu'il se recule soudainement en levant ses mains.

\- Excuse-moi ! s'exclame-t-il. Question d'habitude. Désolé.

\- Je suis encore surprise que tu n'aies même pas essayé de m'embrasser, répond-elle avec un léger rire.

\- Crois-moi, ça ne saurait tarder.

Elle rit en le regardant lorsqu'elle voit qu'il commence à rougir. Ils décident finalement de rentrer chez eux. Clarke tend le bras et entrelace ses doigts aux siens sur la route. Elle se sent bien à ses côtés, elle comprend pourquoi ils étaient en couple depuis autant de temps… Et même _fiancés._ Elle n'a pas voulu enlever sa bague, pour ne pas le blesser… Et puis, elle sent qu'elle peut tomber amoureuse de lui s'il continue comme ça — retomber amoureuse, même.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « C'est quoi mon plat préféré ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Normalement les lasagnes que je fais. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Cool ! On peut faire ça ce soir ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Pas de problème, princesse. »

 **[…]**

Bellamy se tourne et se retourne dans le lit, en continuant à réfléchir à sa vie avec Clarke. Elle s'est rappelé quelque chose, il y a un mois, c'est vrai. Mais depuis… Rien. Il commence à désespérer. Il repense aux moments qu'ils ont pu passer ensemble : leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, la fois où ils sont allés à Disneyland ensemble, la fois où ils se sont embrassés durant un film de plus d'une heure… Il sent soudainement une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais il est fatigué.

Il s'assoit dans le lit et met sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Clarke se retourne sur le dos à côté de lui. Et en plus il l'a réveillée…

\- Bellamy ? murmure-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rendors-toi.

Elle doit sentir le tremblement dans sa voix puisqu'elle allume la lampe de chevet et s'assoit à son tour. Elle se penche pour regarder son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Clarke…

\- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

Elle tremble de la voix, ce qui le rend encore plus triste. Il retire ses mains de son visage et renifle alors qu'un peu plus de larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il tourne finalement sa tête vers elle et essaye de lui sourire. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et caresse sa pommette.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, lui dit-il. Mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Il retire sa main mais Clarke l'intercepte en plein vol et la garde contre sa poitrine. Ils se regardent durant quelques secondes, Clarke caressant sa main tendrement.

\- Tu me manques, murmure-t-il. Ça me manque d'être avec toi, ça me manque notre vie à deux. Je t'aime tellement, Clarke.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas le dire. Je le sais. Mais ça me fait tellement mal de savoir que tu ne te rappelles pas des meilleurs moments de notre vie.

\- Je…

\- Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. C'est complètement égoïste.

Elle secoue la tête pour lui dire que non, ce n'est pas égoïste. Elle lève sa main droite et essuie ses larmes. Il la laisse faire en continuant à la regarder. Il se penche finalement en avant et pose son front contre le sien. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi proches physiquement… Et ça lui fait du bien. Vraiment.

Elle murmure alors une phrase qu'il lui a dite il y a quelques semaines : « Nous saurons retrouver le chemin qui nous ramène à l'autre. Peu importe par quel moyen. » Il sourit en la regardant.

\- Je peux te raconter notre premier rendez-vous ? murmure-t-il.

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Elle le regarde et hoche finalement la tête, fermant ses paupières. Bellamy éloigne son front du sien mais reste près de son visage.

\- Cela faisait quelques mois qu'on se tournait autour lorsqu'on a eu notre premier rendez-vous. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, donc j'avais demandé à Octavia de me donner des conseils. Finalement, elle m'a dit que tu étais tellement une fille simple que tu aimais les soirées tranquilles à la maison. J'ai mis une après-midi entière à réaliser une table avec plusieurs chandelles et à concocter un plat que tu aimerais.

\- C'est romantique, murmure-t-elle.

\- J'ai essayé de l'être, en tout cas. On a passé une excellente soirée, à parler de tout et de rien. Au final, on s'est enlacés sur le canapé et on a commencé à regarder un film à la télévision. Tu t'es tournée vers moi, tu m'as regardé et… Tu m'as embrassé.

Une larme coule de l'œil fermé de Clarke. Bellamy la regarde descendre un peu, avant qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue et essuie sa larme. Il se rapproche d'elle et embrasse longuement sa joue. La respiration de Clarke se saccade soudainement. Il embrasse le coin de sa lèvre, tendrement. Il attend un peu avant de savoir ce qu'il veut faire ensuite.

Il la voit alors avancer un peu le menton en avant, comme si elle attendait de recevoir ce baiser. Il franchit le pas et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne bouge pas ses lèvres, au début, mais Clarke passe une main derrière sa nuque et commence à bouger les siennes. Il répond tendrement au baiser en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et en la rapprochant de lui. Clarke passe son autre main dans ses cheveux et caresse ses boucles brunes. Il détache finalement sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Il ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, inquiet. Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin ? Est-ce que…

\- Tu avais cuisiné du risotto, pas vrai ?

Il la garde dans ses bras en hochant lentement la tête. Elle se met alors à lui décrire le repas complet, la disposition de la table et le film qu'ils ont regardé à la fin de la soirée. Il lui sourit en lui disant de continuer.

Elle lui raconte d'autres anecdotes, notamment leur sortie à Disneyland. Le baiser qu'ils viennent de partager vient de débloquer soudainement quelque chose en elle. Alors qu'elle raconte un autre souvenir, il se précipite en avant et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle répond avidement à son baiser en le basculant sur le lit et en se mettant sur lui. Elle arrête de l'embrasser et plisse ses yeux.

\- J'aimais beaucoup être au-dessus ? demande-t-elle en rougissant.

Il rit en hochant la tête alors qu'elle se penche en l'embrassant. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et entrelace sa langue avec la sienne. Il n'a pas envie de la pousser, mais ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas fait l'amour avec sa petite amie… Et apparemment, vu la façon dont elle se frotte à lui, elle en avait également envie.

Il la bascule sur le côté et se met au-dessus d'elle. Elle gémit alors qu'il commence à embrasser son cou. Il se place sur ses coudes et sourit en la regardant.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en caressant ses joues.

\- Je vais pouvoir revoir ton visage pour ton premier orgasme avec moi…

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'avais dit la première fois ?

\- « Tu es doué »

Elle le traite de menteur alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil et descend le long de son corps. Après quelques minutes et deux merveilleux orgasmes, elle le croit désormais sur parole.

 **[…]**

Un an plus tard, Clarke se souvient de tous les moments qu'elle a pu passer avec Bellamy. Ça a été compliqué, mais ça valait vraiment la peine… Surtout lorsqu'elle le voit, aujourd'hui le 13 mars, s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Clarke Griffin, je t'aime. Nous avons su retrouver le chemin qui nous ramenait à l'autre… Peu importe par quels moyens. Alors, veux-tu accepter de devenir ma femme… Une deuxième fois ?

Lorsqu'elle lui répond oui, elle sait qu'elle fait le bon choix… Une deuxième fois.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre étant donné le sujet mais je suis plutôt contente du rendu. Bien sûr je me suis un peu inspiré du film « Je te promets », puisque je ne m'y connais pas trop en amnésie haha. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **\+ J'essaye de répondre à vos reviews le plus possible, ça prend juste un peu de temps ;)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	76. Chapitre 76 - 'Baisse cette arme'

**#76 Spéculations sur le prochain épisode de The 100 : 4x11.**

 **« Baisse cette arme, Clarke. Parce que tu sais très bien que, même si je survis, je passerai le restant de ma vie à te détester. Je te détesterai pour m'avoir sauvé moi et non ma sœur. Et je ferai en sorte que tu le saches. »**

 **/!\ Ne lisez pas ce chapitre si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans la série. Il faut avoir vu l'épisode 4x10 ainsi que la promotion du 4x11 pour comprendre ! (vous pouvez trouver la promo sur Youtube en tapant « The 100 promo 4x11 ». La vidéo dure 30 secondes)**

* * *

Bellamy se colle contre le mur du fond et attend que Miller arrive à sa hauteur. Il essaye de respirer le plus calmement possible. Il n'a pas envie de faire ça, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit sauver sa sœur, il doit tout faire pour l'aider. Il entend les pas de son ami arriver à sa hauteur. Il prend une grande inspiration et se décolle du mur. Miller tourne la tête vers lui mais Bellamy lui met un coup de coude au visage. Ce dernier tombe sur le sol. Bellamy s'éloigne et commence à courir vers la porte d'entrée du bunker. Il essaye de regarder autour de lui et prie pour qu'il n'y ait personne qui l'ait vu. Il passe devant une porte grande ouverte et aperçoit le regard de Clarke. Cette dernière assimile peu à peu ce qu'il fait là.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Il pousse un juron et commence à sprinter dans tout le bunker. Il pousse les gens autour de lui en entendant Clarke courir derrière. Il sait qu'il peut la distancer, elle n'a pas des jambes aussi grandes que les siennes. Il rentre dans plusieurs personnes qui se mettent à l'insulter mais il ne les écoute pas. Il espère juste qu'il l'a distancée. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il voit la porte verte du bunker dans le fond. Il s'y précipite et commence à monter les marches. Il entend alors le bruit d'un pistolet derrière lui. Il se fige et lève les bras. Il se retourne finalement et écarquille les yeux en voyant Clarke avec un pistolet dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il, tout en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

\- Ce que je dois faire. Comme toujours.

Il prend de petites inspirations, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait un jour l'audace de lever une arme vers lui. Il pensait qu'ils étaient proches, il pensait que tout allait bien entre eux.

\- Clarke…

\- Je t'en supplie, Bellamy. Je ne veux pas te tirer dessus.

\- Alors ne le fais pas et laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte.

Elle le regarde en pinçant des lèvres. Elle secoue lentement la tête alors qu'il baisse les bras en soupirant. Il n'abandonnera pas. Et elle le sait. Il sent de la colère s'insinuer peu à peu en lui.

\- Tu comptes donc abandonner tout le monde à l'extérieur ?

\- Je dois sauver mon peuple, répond-elle doucement.

\- Tu n'es donc pas mieux que Lexa.

Elle clique rapidement des yeux en le regardant, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de mentionner le nom de Lexa. Il sait que cette conversation va allait très loin, qu'il va lui faire du mal, mais il ne peut pas retenir ses paroles. Il faut que tout sorte… Parce qu'elle ne prend pas la meilleure des décisions.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ta peine après qu'elle nous ait abandonné au Mont Weather ? Tu ne supportais tellement pas la douleur que tu as dû _partir_ , Clarke. Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle et ça nous a détruit… Et tu comptes reproduire la même chose ?

\- Ce n'est…

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est la même chose ! rétorque-t-il en lui coupant immédiatement la parole. C'est un acte égoïste, ce que tu es en train de faire.

La lèvre inférieure de Clarke tremble autant que la main qui tient le pistolet. Il voit ses larmes qui menacent de déborder, il voit qu'elle essaye de les retenir en clignant rapidement des paupières.

\- Mon peuple avant tout, répète-t-elle en essayant de reprendre de l'entrain.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Octavia dans ce cas ? De Kane ?

\- Il faut savoir en sacrifier quelques-uns pour tous les autres, murmure-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un peu à ses paroles. Ça n'a pas réellement de sens… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas sacrifié ? Il se rend peu à peu compte de la situation.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ? demande-t-il.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Tu savais que j'allais tout faire pour sortir retrouver ma sœur. Tu aurais pu simplement me laisser dehors, et tu aurais été tranquille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol sans répondre immédiatement à sa question. Il voit qu'elle serre ses mâchoires, comme si elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui répondre. Pourtant, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Il veut savoir.

\- Je ne…

\- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il sa question.

\- Bellamy tu…

\- Clarke !

\- _Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_ ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Il sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entend sa phrase. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait finalement dit ça. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre. Il sait qu'elle ne lâchera pas. Alors il tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Tire-moi dessus.

Il le dit en le pensant. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle le fera, il ne sait pas. Déjà, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lever une arme vers lui, donc… Elle secoue la tête. Des larmes infiltrent ses yeux. Apparemment, c'est dur pour elle de faire ça. Surprise.

\- Je t'en supplie, dit-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'abandonnerai jamais ma sœur, Clarke. Qu'importe ce que tu fasses, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

\- Bellamy, ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour que tu survives, pour que…

\- Au détriment de ma sœur, répond-il, du venin dans la voix.

Elle pince ses lèvres en reniflant légèrement. Il remarque à quel point sa main tremble, il voit à quel point c'est compliqué pour elle de faire ça. Mais c'est encore plus dur pour lui de la voir dans cet état, étant donné… Ses sentiments.

\- Baisse cette arme, Clarke. Parce que tu sais très bien que, même si je survis, je passerai le restant de ma vie à te détester. Je te détesterai pour m'avoir sauvé moi et non ma sœur. Et je ferai en sorte que tu le saches.

Ses mots sont durs, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit tout faire pour sauver Octavia. Alors si elle compte vraiment l'en empêcher, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit tirer.

\- Je préfère que tu survives en me détestant plutôt que tu meures, murmure-t-elle.

Il voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point elle tient à lui. Elle vient de demander à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher en plein milieu de la bataille simplement pour qu'il soit en sécurité dans le bunker. Elle veut juste qu'il survive, et ça prouve tout.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne peux pas, Bellamy. S'il te plait… Descends.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il peut faire. Il ne va pas la suivre docilement, oh que non… Mais il faut qu'elle craque.

Il descend les quelques marches alors qu'elle pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse baisser son arme, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tire.

Elle fronce les sourcils en tenant toujours le pistolet, la main tremblante. Elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir, elle pensait qu'il allait se rendre. Bellamy la fixe en avançant d'un pas vers elle, jusqu'à appuyer son torse contre le pistolet. Les larmes redoublent sur le visage de Clarke alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

\- Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas ma sœur. Alors tue-moi maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

Elle écarquille les yeux tout en secouant la tête, une nouvelle fois. Il sent lui-même les larmes menacer de déborder de ses yeux. Il respire calmement tout en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke, qui est toujours sur le pistolet. Elle le regarde faire en sanglotant encore et toujours. Il ne l'a jamais vue dans cet état, jamais. Il referme ses doigts autour de la crosse du pistolet et le détache des mains de Clarke. Il le prend délicatement et le jette finalement sur le côté. Le bras de Clarke reste tendu en avant alors qu'elle hoquette.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle entre plusieurs pleurs.

Il tire sur son bras en avant et l'attire contre son torse, en entourant son corps de ses bras. Elle éclate en sanglots contre lui tout en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Il sent les larmes de celle-ci tremper son cou mais il resserre ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'entend s'excuser encore et encore contre sa peau. Il ne répond pas et enfonce juste son visage dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui en veut même pas… Parce qu'il sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais tiré. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre… Et il réalise enfin qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aime. Mais leur amour est impossible.

Il s'éloigne légèrement et prend le visage de Clarke entre ses mains. Elle respire calmement en le regardant. Il essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais tiré, murmure-t-elle. Jamais.

Il hoche la tête. Elle baisse légèrement ses yeux vers ses lèvres et les remonte en haut. Elle renifle. Il remarque de la tendresse dans son regard.

\- Bellamy, je…

\- Je sais, répond-il avec un sourire triste. Moi aussi.

Une nouvelle larme coule de son œil. Elle semble encore plus dévastée par sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il le savait.

Il soupire finalement et dépose un long baiser sur son front. Il se sépare finalement d'elle et recule vers la porte. Elle le regarde faire tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Il souffle un grand coup et ouvre la porte du bunker.

* * *

 **Salut à tous !**

 **J'étais obligé d'écrire ce chapitre, parce que la promotion du prochain épisode m'a vraiment détruite ! Je suis pressée de voir ce qu'il va se passer, j'espère qu'on aura de la colère, des larmes… Un peu comme le 3x05, en fait ! En espérant qu'il y ait un petit câlin à la fin de cette scène, ça ferait du bien…**

 **\- Amandine.**


	77. Chapitre 77 - Bellamy à la rescousse

**#77 Clarke se fait poser un lapin… Mais, heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un vient à sa rescousse.**

* * *

Clarke ajuste une nouvelle fois sa robe noire et se dirige vers l'accueil du restaurant. Elle attend patiemment que la réceptionniste raccroche le téléphone. Cette dernière se tourne vers elle en reposant le téléphone sur son socle.

\- Bonjour, lui dit Clarke en souriant. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- En fait, c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout son nom, il a dû vous donner quelques informations à ce sujet ?

La femme regarde dans son registre et hoche finalement la tête en lui souriant. Elle se lève et l'accompagne à une table, au milieu du restaurant. Clarke s'assoit et patiente lentement. Elle grignote un peu le pain devant elle, et boit à petites gorgées son verre d'eau. Elle regarde son portable. Il a dix petites minutes de retard, pour le moment… Elle voit qu'elle a un message d'Octavia.

 **Octavia B.** : « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Je suis chez moi avec mon frère, ça te dit de venir ? Comme ça tu auras l'occasion de le rencontrer. »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'aurais adoré mais je suis à un rendez-vous avec un mec rencontré sur Internet, en fait… Même si le mec n'est toujours pas arrivé. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Ah, ça craint… Bon courage, j'espère qu'il sera bientôt là ! »

 **Clarke G.** : « Moi aussi… »

Elle tapote ses doigts sur la table devant elle. Une serveuse arrive vers elle et lui demande si elle veut commander quelque chose. Clarke refuse en lui disant qu'elle attend quelqu'un. La serveuse hoche lentement la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire rempli de tristesse. Clarke lui lance un regard noir alors qu'elle tourne le dos et part en cuisine. La serveuse a carrément pitié d'elle, en fait.

 **Clarke G.** : « Ça fait 20 minutes, j'ai déjà mangé tout le pain et la serveuse me lance des regards remplis de pitié… »

 **Octavia B.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'ai envie de voir son visage pour le tuer… »

Elle regarde autour d'elle et sourit tristement en voyant tous les couples présents autour d'elle. Certains la regardent également, comme s'ils comprenaient le fait que quelqu'un venait de lui poser un lapin. Elle pourrait partir mais ce serait encore plus gênant… Elle regarde son portable.

 **Octavia B.** : « Bon, ne bouge pas du restaurant. Bellamy va venir à ta rescousse. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Comment ça ? »

 **Octavia B.** : « Il n'a toujours pas mangé donc il va venir diner avec toi. Comme ça, les gens arrêteront de te regarder puisqu'ils penseront que c'est ton copain. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Un copain en retard de 40 minutes… »

 **Octavia B.** : « Dès qu'ils verront son physique ils changeront d'avis, t'en fais pas. »

Clarke hausse un sourcil et rit légèrement en voyant ce message. Elle ne connait pas Bellamy, à vrai dire elle ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble… Octavia est l'une de ses amies seulement depuis quelques mois, elles se voient de temps en temps en compagnie de Raven mais c'est tout. Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir à quoi ressemblait sa famille... Elle va être fixée dans quelques minutes, au moins. Elle espère qu'il est aussi beau que sa sœur, en tout cas… La serveuse dans le fond arrêterait ses regards remplis de sous-entendus. Cette dernière, justement, continue à la fixer, dans le fond du restaurant. Elle s'approche lentement de sa table, sans doute pour lui demander une nouvelle fois si elle comptait commander…

\- Désolée chérie, il y avait des bouchons sur la route.

Clarke sursaute alors qu'un homme brun se met juste devant elle. Elle n'a le temps de rien comprendre, elle le voit seulement se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'il s'assoit devant elle. La serveuse ouvre la bouche en le regardant, et repart finalement d'où elle était.

\- C'était elle la serveuse qui te fixait ? demande l'homme en levant les yeux vers Clarke.

Celle-ci le regarde sans répondre, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait arriver, mais pas qu'il allait l'embrasser de cette manière pour que la serveuse le voit faire. En tout cas, Octavia n'avait pas menti sur la beauté de son frère… C'est sans doute l'homme le plus beau du restaurant, d'ailleurs. Et il s'est habillé pour l'occasion, puisqu'il a une chemise blanche, avec les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes, et une cravate noire.

\- Tu es Bellamy ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, répond-il en hochant la tête. Octavia t'a dit que j'allais venir, non ?

\- Oui, oui ! Je suis juste… Surprise. Du fait que tu m'aies embrassée, surtout.

\- Agréablement surprise, j'espère, répond-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle commence à rire en hochant rapidement la tête. Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne surprise. Il commence à lui raconter sa journée, comme quoi il était avec Octavia lorsqu'elle lui a parlé de son histoire au restaurant.

\- J'ai tout de suite voulu venir, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as l'habitude de sauver les jeunes femmes dans des restaurants ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Ça m'arrive tous les jours, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rit en secouant la tête. Il lui demande comme s'est passé sa journée alors qu'elle lui répond. Ils commencent à discuter naturellement, à la plus grande surprise de Clarke. Ils évoquent tout un tas de sujets divers. Elle voit alors la serveuse au loin s'avancer. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois que votre ami est arrivé, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Fiancé, répond ce dernier.

Clarke rit légèrement. Bellamy regarde rapidement le menu et commande un plat, alors que Clarke fait de même. Elle remarque le regard insistant de la serveuse sur Bellamy. Elle grogne alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle était clairement en train de te draguer, alors qu'on est censés être fiancés. Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable.

\- Elle me draguait ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Préviens-moi quand elle revient.

Elle hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui demande ça. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les yeux alors qu'il commence à lui parler de ses passions. Elle a vraiment l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous amoureux, alors qu'il est déjà en couple, si ça se trouve… Il faut qu'elle soit fixée, même si ça sera gênant à demander.

\- Dis-moi, dit-elle en raclant sa gorge. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu es célibataire ? Ce n'est pas… Enfin…

\- Respire, répond-il en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis célibataire. Je ne t'aurais pas embrassée, sinon.

\- D'accord, génial. Enfin, pas que tu sois célibataire, bien-sûr. Je n'avais juste pas envie que ta copine vienne me frapper alors que je n'y suis pour rien.

Il rit en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Clarke sent ses joues chauffer mais elle essaye de ne pas baisser les yeux lorsqu'il la regarde. Il doit sentir à quel point elle est troublée par lui.

Elle voit au loin la serveuse arriver vers eux, leurs plats dans les mains. Elle le dit rapidement à Bellamy, qui hoche la tête. Il pose alors sa main sur celle de Clarke, au milieu de la table. Celle-ci le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La serveuse dépose leurs plats devant eux, en jetant au passage un coup d'œil à leurs mains sur la table. Elle part finalement, tandis que Clarke lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle attend qu'il retire sa main mais il ne le fait pas. Au contraire, il caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Elle commence à manger en souriant.

Une heure après, ils sortent tous les deux du restaurant en riant aux blagues de l'autre. Clarke ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, elle a un peu du mal à y croire. Il la raccompagne à sa voiture et met ses mains dans ses poches. Clarke s'appuie contre sa voiture en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Encore merci pour cette soirée, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Sans ton arrivée je serai sans doute chez moi, devant Netflix, un pot de glace dans les mains.

\- Ça fait toujours du bien, de temps en temps.

Elle rit en hochant la tête. Elle se demande s'il compte l'embrasser ou non. Ils sont tous les deux adultes, ils ont eu un excellent rendez-vous… Mais il reste le frère de son amie, c'est vrai. Ça pourrait être vraiment étrange.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? demande-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant.

\- Mais… Il y a Octavia.

Il hoche la tête en poussant un long soupir alors qu'elle grimace légèrement. Elle comprend son désarroi, elle y a pensé elle aussi. Sortir avec l'amie de sa petite sœur, c'est vrai que ça doit être très perturbant.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle finalement. Avant qu'on ne commette une grosse bêtise.

\- Tu as raison. En tout cas, j'ai passé un excellent moment.

\- Moi aussi.

Il s'avance vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle entre dans sa voiture et allume le contact. Elle lui fait un signe de la main et sort du parking. Elle mord sa lèvre. Elle vient peut-être de passer à côté du grand amour.

 **[…]**

 **Octavia B.** : « Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui, merci beaucoup d'avoir demandé à ton frère de venir. C'était sympa. Il est très gentil. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Ça me fait plaisir. Tu as au moins pu voir à quel point il était cool. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Aussi cool que sa petite sœur. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Awww. Trop d'amour. »

 **[…]**

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! On n'a pas voulu aller plus loin parce qu'on ne voulait pas te blesser et… ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER, OCTAVIA !

Clarke essaye de parer les coups d'Octavia alors que Raven filme leur échange au loin, trouvant ça drôle. Clarke s'éloigne légèrement de son amie. Octavia croise les bras et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit de te rejoindre, sérieusement ? Je savais que vous alliez vous plaire ! Vous êtes stupides !

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Mais bien-sûr que oui ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un frère comme lui et une amie comme toi…

Clarke pince des lèvres, l'air coupable. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter, Octavia aime beaucoup piéger les gens de cette façon. Elle entend Raven continuer à rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Clarke ramasse le paquet de mouchoir sur le sol et lui lance en pleine figure.

\- Ne te moque pas toi, je te signale que je viens de louper une occasion en or !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le revoir, il restera le frère d'Octavia tu sais…

Octavia soupire en sortant son téléphone portable. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle porte le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle lui demande qui elle appelle mais elle ne répond pas.

\- Bellamy ? dit-elle finalement. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es idiot ou pas ?

 _\- […]_

\- Je parle de Clarke ! Envoie-lui un message tout de suite pour l'inviter au restaurant !

 _\- […]_

\- ET EN PLUS TU NE LUI AS PAS DEMANDÉ SON NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE ?

Clarke rit en regardant son amie s'énerver au téléphone. Elle entend un peu la voix de Bellamy de l'autre côté mais n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'il dit. Mais, en tout cas, elle est heureuse de l'entendre. Rien que le timbre de sa voix lui donne des picotements dans tout le corps.

\- Très bien. Prends un crayon et note-le tout de suite.

Raven lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Octavia lui donne le numéro de Clarke. Cette dernière souffle. Elle n'a pas envie que Bellamy se sente obligé de lui envoyer quelque chose alors qu'il ne le veut peut-être pas…

Alors qu'Octavia est toujours au téléphone, elle reçoit un message sur son portable. Elle fronce les sourcils.

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Tu es dans la même pièce qu'Octavia ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui… »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Donc tu l'entends depuis tout à l'heure me crier dessus ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Peut-être bien… »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « C'est vraiment la honte. »

Elle pousse un léger rire en voyant les messages de Bellamy. Elle change rapidement son nom de contact et mord sa lèvre en voyant qu'il est en train de lui écrire un message. Elle attend patiemment.

 **Bellamy B.** : « En tout cas, elle marque un point. J'avais vraiment envie de t'inviter à un second rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu serais partante vendredi soir ? S'il te plait, dis oui… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Très bien. Mais c'est toi qui cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur une serveuse aussi désagréable que la dernière fois… »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Clarke remet son téléphone dans sa poche et sourit en voyant Octavia continuer à engueuler son frère. Elle s'approche finalement et lui vole le téléphone portable. Elle le met contre son oreille.

\- À vendredi soir.

Elle raccroche et tend le portable à Octavia, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Celle-ci ouvre grand la bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de faire… Et pousse finalement un cri en comprenant la portée des paroles de Clarke, bien évidemment.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'adosse contre le comptoir en regardant Bellamy remuer la sauce dans la casserole devant lui. Elle sourit en le voyant travailler de cette façon.

Pour l'instant, leur rendez-vous se passe extrêmement bien. Il n'y a toujours pas eu de bisous, à son plus grand désespoir, mais elle sait que ce sera pour bientôt. Elle sent que le courant passe vraiment bien entre les deux. Et il a dû le sentir, lui aussi.

\- Octavia était infernale, lui explique-t-il après qu'elle lui ait posé la question. Elle s'est améliorée au fil du temps, heureusement. Tu ne l'aurais même pas supporté à l'époque.

\- Je l'aime bien, je suis sûre qu'elle était sympathique avant aussi.

\- Elle est devenue un peu mieux lorsque je l'ai élevée.

Clarke le bouscule en le traitant de vantard alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire. Il prend un peu de sauce avec sa cuillère et la tend vers Clarke. Celle-ci se penche en avant et la goûte. Elle sourit en levant l'un de ses pouces.

\- C'est vraiment bon, j'aime bien.

\- C'est toi que j'aime bien, répond-il en lui lançant un sourire.

Elle rougit alors qu'il remue la sauce. Clarke mord sa lèvre en regardant son profil. Elle ne sait pas si elle va tenir encore longtemps sans l'embrasser ou le toucher. C'est vraiment compliqué, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point… Elle prend une grande inspiration et décide de sauter le pas. Tant pis.

Elle tend son bras et attrape sa nuque, en l'attirant vers elle. Elle croise rapidement son regard surpris mais décide de l'ignorer et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'entend lâcher la cuillère qu'il tenait alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour d'elle, en répondant à son baiser. Elle recule un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte contre le comptoir derrière elle. Bellamy passe sa langue entre ses lèvres en approfondissant le baiser. Elle soupire dans sa bouche et resserre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle grogne lorsqu'il mord sa lèvre. Ils entendent alors la sauce bouillir. Bellamy se détache rapidement d'elle et fonce vers sa sauce, alors qu'elle commence à rire. Il enlève la casserole et coupe le gaz. Il grimace en regardant sa mixture.

\- J'ai foiré ma sauce à cause de toi…

\- Hé, tu aurais pu me repousser !

\- Tu m'aurais tué…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il lui sourit. Elle s'approche et regarde la sauce maintenant brûlée.

\- Sinon on commande une pizza ? demande-t-elle.

Il rit et hoche la tête. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et l'attire de nouveau vers lui, en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Elle gémit lorsqu'il commence à embrasser son cou. Elle souffle.

\- Ou on fait autre chose.

Il hoche la tête contre elle en continuant ses baisers. Ouais, la pizza sera pour plus tard.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Je suis contente de voir que vous me suivez de plus en plus sur Twitter, j'adore quand vous m'envoyez un message privé, ça me remplit vraiment de joie ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour tous vos mots gentils et vos reviews. Vous êtes parfait.**

 **\+ Certaines personnes m'ont dit d'écrire un peu plus de fictions dans le monde de The 100 et je suis complètement d'accord avec eux, j'adore les écrire. Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour le moment donc si vous en avez pour moi je les accepterai avec plaisir ! J'écrirai probablement sur le dernier épisode de la saison 4 de The 100, d'ailleurs... (qui sort demain, je le rappelle)**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	78. Chapitre 78 - Âmes-sœurs III

**#78 Bellarke âmes-sœurs. Les premiers mots que ton âme-sœur te dit sont tatoués sur ton poignet…**

* * *

Clarke sursaute lorsque Raven apparaît soudainement à côté de son casier, au lycée.

\- Raven, doucement ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- Je viens de trouver mon âme-sœur, Clarke !

Raven semble vraiment heureuse, et ça lui fait plaisir, bien-sûr. C'est rare lorsqu'on rencontre son âme-sœur.

Pour faire court, chaque personne possède sur l'avant-bras un tatouage avec la première phrase que son âme-sœur lui dira. Certains n'ont que le mot « _Enchanté_ » d'écrit, ou encore « _Salut_ »… C'est pour ça qu'ils ne pourront jamais savoir qui est leur âme-sœur. C'est trop commun, tout le monde dit ces mots. Raven avait les mots « _Tu sais que ton prénom veut dire « corbeau » en anglais ?_ » sur son bras. Elle avait ri lorsqu'elle les avait découverts… Et apparemment, elle vient de trouver son double.

\- Qui est-ce que c'est ? demande Clarke en lui souriant.

\- Jasper ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? On ne s'était jamais parlé mais il est mon âme-sœur !

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu le mérites.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras le tien toi aussi !

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir le rencontrer…

Clarke baisse les yeux vers son avant-bras lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase. Elle remonte légèrement sa manche et sourit tristement en voyant les mots tatoués dans sa peau : « _Dégage de mon chemin, princesse_ ». Elle aurait pu avoir une jolie phrase, mais non. Ces mots seront tatoués à vie dans sa peau. Elle n'a même pas envie de rencontrer son âme-sœur à cause de toute cette histoire. Elle déteste lorsque les personnes la juge à son apparence de fille propre sur elle. Elle est plus qu'une « princesse ».

\- Si c'est ton âme-sœur, c'est qu'il y aura un lien très fort entre vous deux. Peut-être que vous aurez du mal à vous aimer au début mais…

\- Vu la phrase qu'il me dira, c'est sûr qu'on ne s'aimera pas.

Elle prend ses livres et les fourre dans son sac alors que la sonnerie retentit. Elles filent toutes les deux en cours et s'assoient à leurs places. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle entend Bellamy Blake, un des élèves, éclater de rire au loin avec son ami. Elle n'a jamais parlé de façon directe à Bellamy mais il l'insupporte. Dès qu'elle a quelque chose à dire en classe, il lui coupe la parole et répond au professeur à sa place. Elle a hésité un jour à aller le voir pour lui dire qu'elle en avait marre de lui mais elle ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Sortez votre manuel page 37, leur dit le professeur.

Clarke regarde le cours devant elle en souriant. Ils vont étudier un passage du livre _Madame Bovary_. Le professeur commence à leur parler du livre tout en leur posant des questions. Clarke lève la main.

\- Je trouve qu'Emma se sent seule dans tout le roman, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est atteinte d'un sentiment de solitude du début à la fin. Son histoire avec Charles n'est pas du tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se rabat sur Rodolphe. Cependant il ne la comble toujours pas, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle…

\- C'est n'importe quoi, l'interrompt Bellamy en secouant la tête.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui en commençant à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il ne prend même pas la peine de la regarder et continue à regarder le professeur.

\- _Clarke_ est en train de dire qu'Emma n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire alors qu'elle est simplement atteinte de problèmes psychologique. Elle est dépressive, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Sauf que, ce que _Bellamy_ ne sait pas, c'est qu'être atteint de dépression voudrait dans ce cas dire qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Il n'a pas dû se documenter assez sur le sujet.

\- Mais la très chère _Clarke_ ne savait pas que…

\- Ça suffit, tous les deux !

Elle serre les dents alors que le professeur les interrompt et leur dit de se taire. C'est ça presque tous les jours. Ils ne se parlent pas et, pourtant, se lancent des piques à longueur de journée en prenant le professeur à parti.

À la fin du cours, Clarke range rageusement ses affaires dans son sac. Elle sort de la classe avec Raven et se dirige vers les toilettes en se plaignant encore et toujours de Bellamy.

\- Je le hais. Il pense comme tout le monde que je ne suis qu'une privilégiée, c'est pour cette raison qu'il me contredit sur tout.

\- Calme-toi, Clarke…

Clarke se lave les mains et se mouille les joues en soupirant. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle arrête cette guerre stupide avec lui mais elle n'y peut rien, c'est comme si elle était attirée vers lui – de la mauvaise des manières, bien-sûr.

Elle sort rapidement des toilettes mixtes et heurte un torse. Elle lève les yeux et croise le regard de Bellamy. Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser mais il hausse un sourcil et parle avant.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, princesse.

Elle sent une nouvelle fois son sang bouillonner sous sa peau, sans réellement se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Elle ne voit pas non plus Raven, derrière elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle lance simplement un regard noir à Bellamy et répond à ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

\- Dégage de ma vie, dans ce cas.

Elle voit rapidement les sourcils de Bellamy se hausser alors qu'il forme un « o » avec sa bouche. Elle décide de ne pas interpréter son geste et le pousse violemment loin d'elle. Elle déambule dans le couloir alors qu'elle sent tout à coup une brulûre sur son avant-bras. Elle baisse les yeux et aperçoit son tatouage. Elle se fige alors qu'elle voit les mots « _Dégage de mon chemin, princesse_ » en encre noir. Oh non. Oh non. Tout sauf ça.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Raven en la tournant vers elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je…

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'écrie cette dernière. Je n'avais pas fait le lien au début entre ce qu'il m'a dit et mon tatouage, je…

\- Il doit avoir les mots « _Dégage de ma vie, dans ce cas_ » tatoués sur la peau… C'est incroyable.

\- Pas Bellamy Blake…

Clarke pose sa main contre son front et ferme les yeux. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'adorable avec qui elle adore passer du temps, mais non.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en commençant à trembler. Je ne veux pas aller en cours cet après-midi et le voir, je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter toute ta vie…

\- Non mais aujourd'hui je peux.

Elle serre son sac contre elle et contourne Raven pour pouvoir sortir du lycée. Elle dira à ses parents qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et c'est tout.

 **[…]**

\- En fait, _Bellamy_ n'a pas compris le moment où l'héroïne ne voulait pas que…

\- Oh non, j'ai tout à fait compris. Mais ce que _Clarke_ pense n'est pas valable lorsque…

Raven soupire alors que Clarke secoue la tête en entendant les argumentations de Bellamy. En fait, rien n'a changé entre eux malgré le fait qu'ils soient âme-sœurs. Ça a été compliqué le premier jour mais, finalement, leurs personnalités ont repris le dessus.

\- Vous devriez parler un jour, murmure Raven à son amie en plein milieu du cours. Si vous êtes destinés à être ensemble, il y a sans doute une raison.

\- Quelle raison ? On se dispute sans arrêt ! Ce truc d'âme-sœurs n'a pas dû marcher avec nous, c'est tout.

\- Ça a marché avec tout le monde, dont Jasper et moi. Cela veut dire que ça marche pour vous aussi !

\- Non. Je ne serai jamais en couple avec Bellamy.

Elle a fait quelques recherches récemment sur les âmes-sœurs. Environ 97% se sont mariés et vivent heureux aujourd'hui. Cependant, parmi les 3%, ce sont des personnes ayant choisis de ne pas être avec leur âme-sœur… Et c'est ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle sera dans ces 3% là.

Elle sort de la classe à la fin du cours et sourit en voyant Finn au loin, adossé contre son casier. Finn est devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis récemment. Il est vraiment gentil avec elle, et elle sent qu'il est intéressé. Il n'est pas au courant qu'elle a une âme-sœur, et elle ne compte pas lui dire. Peut-être qu'il est son remède à ce foutu Bellamy Blake.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton cours ? demande ce dernier en embrassant sa joue.

\- Comme toujours, ennuyeux à mourir.

Ils commencent tous les deux à discuter des cours. Finn lui fait un compliment sur sa tenue alors qu'elle rougit en baissant la tête. Elle aimerait bien l'inviter quelque part, un de ces jours. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui demander mais elle entend quelqu'un appeler le nom de Finn.

\- Collins !

Elle fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy arrive rapidement vers eux, un livre dans la main. Il le tend à Finn en le remerciant de lui avoir prêté. Il jette un coup d'œil à Clarke alors qu'elle essaye de soutenir son regard sans devenir rouge comme une tomate. Bellamy est très agréable à regarder, elle sait que n'importe quelle fille serait heureuse d'être à sa place… Elle l'échangerait, si elle le pouvait.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demande-t-il en les regardant.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ton problème, répond Clarke en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Hé, t'es vraiment une méchante âme-sœur.

Elle écarquille les yeux alors que Finn dit soudainement « Quoi ? ». Elle remarque au sourire de Bellamy qu'il savait que Finn n'en avait aucune idée… Il le fait exprès.

\- Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ? demande Bellamy innocemment. Clarke et moi sommes âmes-sœurs, on s'en est rendu compte il y a un mois environ.

\- Donc vous êtes en couple ?

\- Pas encore, mais bientôt probablement.

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais Bellamy prend soudainement son poignet. Elle sent alors une chaleur agréable se répandre dans tout son corps, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase cohérente. Finn s'excuse et s'éloigne, alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoue légèrement la tête et retire sa main de l'emprise de Bellamy. Elle croise les bras et lui jette un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il n'était pas au courant, il…

\- Il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon, répond-il en s'adossant nonchalamment à son casier.

\- Non, parce que de toute façon on ne finira jamais ensemble toi et moi. On se déteste !

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de te voir flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre dans tous les cas alors que tu es censée m'appartenir.

Il regarde ses ongles lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase alors qu'elle écarquille encore plus les yeux. Elle tend son bras et lui remet un coup à l'épaule.

\- T'appartenir ? Je ne suis pas un putain _d'objet_ , Bellamy !

\- Je le sais, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un désir d'appartenance, justement. On sent au plus profond de nous-mêmes qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, même si on ne s'apprécie pas.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ses paroles. Non, il a complètement tort. Elle ne ressent pas du tout ça.

\- Non, c'est faux, je ne…

\- Pense à moi flirtant avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Je suis sûr que ça te dérangerait, même si on ne se connait presque pas.

Elle baisse les yeux en essayant de l'imaginer en train de parler et de rire avec une fille, en train de mettre son bras sur ses épaules ou encore en train de l'embrasser. Elle ressent soudainement un pincement au cœur. Il a complètement raison. Cette histoire est insensée… Elle serait jalouse de quelqu'un qui s'approcherait trop de Bellamy ? Elle n'arrive pas à y croire… Mais il ne doit pas le savoir. Il ne faut pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond-elle en resserrant son sac sur son épaule.

Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il est blessé mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne veut pas s'attacher à quelqu'un juste parce que l'univers leur dit qu'ils sont destinés à être ensemble. Elle veut choisir la personne avec qui elle sera… Et ce ne sera pas Bellamy Blake.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? »

 **Raven R.** : « Une minute, je sors du bus. Je vois beaucoup d'arbres. C'est bon signe ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui ! Dépêche-toi, j'en ai assez de voir tu-sais-qui draguer tu-sais-qui. »

 **Raven R.** : « Tu sais que tu peux les appeler Echo et Bellamy, pas vrai ? »

Clarke grogne en remettant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Elle croise les bras en s'adossant contre un arbre. Aujourd'hui c'est la journée excursion que le professeur de sport a organisé pour toutes les classes de terminale. Chaque personne doit se mettre en binôme avec quelqu'un. Ils auront une carte pour pouvoir se repérer et trouver trois objets dans la forêt. Le premier qui aura les trois photos de ces objets gagnera un prix. C'est plutôt amusant… Sauf que Clarke n'a pas de partenaire. Et ça, c'est réellement embêtant.

\- Je suis là ! s'écrie Raven à côté d'elle.

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement et prend son amie dans ses bras. Raven lui explique à quel point ça a été dur de trouver l'arrêt de bus.

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui te mettre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, toujours pas. Je suis dégoutée de ne pas être avec toi…

\- Je sais, je suis désolée d'avoir dit oui à Jasper.

Raven semble honteuse d'avoir fait ça mais Clarke ne lui en veut pas. Elle est en couple avec Jasper, elle a le droit de passer du temps avec lui. Raven regarde autour d'elle pour essayer de chercher un partenaire à son amie. Clarke remarque que son regard est fixé vers Bellamy et Echo.

\- Non, répond Clarke. Ils se sont déjà mis en binômes.

\- Justement ! Tu n'as pas envie de lui faire ce qu'il t'a fait avec Finn ?

\- Oh… Ce serait très tentant mais ça voudrait aussi dire que je passerai une journée avec lui…

\- Oui, mais au moins il ne fera pas équipe avec Echo. Je sais qu'il y a une infime partie de toi qui est jalouse.

Clarke dodeline de la tête en pesant le pour et le contre. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas trop le voir flirter avec quelqu'un, surtout Echo. Elle comprend peu à peu ce qu'il lui disait à propos de l'appartenance. C'est comme s'il était à elle, c'est réellement étrange. Elle prend rapidement sa décision alors que Raven lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle s'avance vers Bellamy et Echo et plante un grand sourire sur son visage, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Bellamy. Elle essaye d'ignorer les frissons qu'elle ressent ainsi que le regard surpris que Bellamy lui lance.

\- Salut Echo, dit-elle en souriant à la principale concernée. J'espère que Bellamy n'a pas oublié de te dire qu'il faisait déjà équipe avec moi ?

\- Non, tu as dû te tromper, il m'a dit que je pouvais me mettre avec lui.

\- Il a aussi dû oublier de te dire qu'on était des âmes-sœurs, pas vrai ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'Echo ouvre la bouche, abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient s'entendre. Bellamy balbutie quelques mots.

\- Non, ne l'écoute pas, dit-il à Echo. Elle ne raconte que des bêtises.

\- Des bêtises ? demande Clarke. J'ai la preuve, même.

Elle prend l'avant-bras de Bellamy et met le sien juste en dessous. Echo se penche et lit les deux tatouages : « _Dégage de mon chemin, princesse_ » « _Dégage de ma vie, dans ce cas_ ». Bellamy serre sa mâchoire en retirant son bras au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je vais vous laisser, murmure Echo en commençant à partir.

\- Bonne journée, répond Clarke en remuant ses doigts dans un geste d'au revoir.

Echo s'éloigne pour pouvoir trouver un partenaire. Clarke continue à sourire en regardant Bellamy alors que celui-ci croise les bras. Il ne semble pas réellement énervé… Il semble un peu amusé, même.

\- C'est bon, t'es contente ? demande-t-il.

\- Exactement. Je t'ai fait ce que tu m'as fait avec Finn. C'est du donnant-donnant.

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais jalouse.

\- Peut-être bien.

Il hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle hausse les siens en retour. Ils se regardent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive vers eux et inscriv leurs noms sur un papier. Il leur colle un autocollant avec le numéro de leur équipe et s'éloigne. Clarke s'apprête à parler à Bellamy mais le prof commence à évoquer les règles aux équipes. Ils écoutent attentivement.

\- Vous pouvez tous partir chacun de votre côté.

Les élèves acquiescent et commencent à partir. Bellamy et Clarke marchent côte à côte sans oser se parler. Clarke sort la carte que le prof leur a donnée et commence à la regarder en continuant à marcher.

\- Tu vas tomber si tu ne lèves pas le nez de la carte.

\- Non, je sais très bien faire deux choses en même temps. Je ne m'appelle pas Bellamy Blake.

\- Viens dans ma chambre et tu verras que je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois, répond-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en continuant à étudier la carte. Elle essaye de ne pas penser aux mains de Bellamy sur son corps, ou à ses lèvres contre sa peau. Tout sauf ça. Non. Même si, elle doit l'avouer, elle est sûre qu'il est _très_ doué. Il doit tout savoir sur le corps de la femme. Faire l'amour avec lui doit être très intense, et…

\- Merde !

Elle s'écroule sur le sol à cause d'une branche mal posée sur le sol. Elle atterrit sur le dos alors qu'elle entend le rire de Bellamy à côté d'elle. Elle lui fait un regard noir tandis qu'il continue à rire. Il tend finalement sa main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prend et tire sur son bras à la place, le faisant violemment tomber sur elle. Elle le pousse sur le côté et éclate de rire à son tour. Bellamy pousse un léger rire lui aussi.

\- Bien joué, princesse.

Elle ressent un frisson lorsqu'elle entend une nouvelle fois ce surnom… Parce que, cette fois-ci, il ne l'a pas dit avec de la véhémence dans la voix.

\- Allez, debout.

Il se lève en premier et tend de nouveau sa main vers elle. Elle la prend et se relève. Elle ressent une légère douleur au niveau de son tatouage… Mais ça fait plus du bien qu'autre chose. C'est plutôt étrange.

Ils continuent à marcher et trouve au bout d'une petite heure le premier objet : une peluche venant de l'univers de Pokémon. Clarke rit alors qu'elle prend une photo de Bellamy serrant la peluche contre sa poitrine. Il la garde avec lui alors qu'il marche un peu devant elle. Elle rit une nouvelle fois alors que le Pikachu sort légèrement de sa poche.

\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Clarke ? demande-t-il en se tournant un peu vers elle.

\- Je n'oserai pas me moquer du très grand Bellamy Blake, oh non.

\- Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle hausse les épaules et continue sa marche. Elle trébuche deux à trois fois tout en étant rattrapée à chaque fois par Bellamy. Il grogne à chaque fois mais elle est sûre que ça ne le dérange pas. Ils marchent dans le silence jusqu'à tomber sur le deuxième objet. Bellamy éclate de rire en voyant ce que c'est : une couronne.

\- C'est parfait pour toi, princesse.

Elle secoue la tête en laissant un rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Il ramasse l'objet et s'approche d'elle en la posant sur ses cheveux blonds. Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il replace ses mèches de cheveux autour de la couronne. C'est tellement rare lorsqu'elle voit autre chose que de la colère ou du dégoût dans ses prunelles.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne en prenant une photo d'elle, avant de repartir. Elle le voit s'éloignant en essayant de respirer calmement. C'est à cause de cette histoire d'âme sœur, elle est sure qu'un charme s'opère entre les deux parce que c'est le destin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé lorsque tu as vu ton tatouage apparaitre ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- « _Dégage de ma vie, dans ce cas_ », répond-il en riant. Je me suis dit que j'étais complètement foutu et que ma future femme allait commencer par me détester.

\- Ta future femme, carrément ?

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le jour où j'allais rencontrer mon âme-sœur, j'allais l'épouser. J'ai accepté. Je ne savais pas ce jour-là que ça allait être l'insupportable Clarke Griffin.

Il dit ses mots en la regardant, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle sourit et baisse la tête en la secouant. Oui, ils ne pensaient pas que ça allait se passer de cette façon.

Ils se prennent en photo quelques minutes après avec le dernier objet et retournent au point de départ retrouver le professeur. Ils regardent autour d'eux mais ne voient aucune autre équipe.

\- On a gagné ? demande Clarke au professeur.

\- Oui, félicitations !

Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy et lui fait un grand sourire. Elle tend sa main droite et attend. Il sourit finalement et la serre de haut en bas.

\- On fait une bonne équipe, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête en continuant à le regarder. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite pour eux ?

 **[…]**

 _« L'âme sœur est un concept qui évoque une compatibilité amoureuse qui serait parfaite entre deux individus. Votre âme sœur vous donne un sentiment d'intégralité, comme s'il ne manquait aucune pièce au puzzle. Les âmes sœurs sont des personnes qui font ressortir le meilleur de vous-même. Elles ne sont pas parfaites en elles-mêmes, mais parfaites pour vous. »_

Clarke appuie sa joue contre son poing en relisant ces phrases encore et encore. C'est juste impossible, Bellamy ne peut pas être son âme-sœur. D'accord, ils s'entendent un peu mieux depuis toute cette histoire, mais ils ne sont toujours pas _proches_. Et elle ne sait même pas si elle le veut, de toute façon. C'est comme si c'était forcé entre eux, et elle n'a pas envie d'être en couple avec quelqu'un par obligation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Bellamy en apparaissant soudainement à côté d'elle.

Elle cache la feuille sur les âmes-sœurs alors qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise d'à côté, dans la bibliothèque. Il sort son ordinateur et ouvre une page Word. Clarke remarque l'introduction de la dissertation qu'ils doivent écrire pour la semaine d'après. Elle attend quelques secondes et pousse finalement un soupir.

\- Je recherchais des choses sur les âmes-sœurs.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ce qu'il se passerait si on ne se mettait pas en couple avec.

Il continue à la regarder et hoche finalement la tête. Il se tourne de nouveau vers son ordinateur et commence à taper le début de sa première partie. Il appuie fortement sur les touches et Clarke remarque à quel point il est en train de serrer sa mâchoire. Apparemment ce qu'elle vient de dire ne lui plait pas.

\- Bellamy…

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, de la véhémence dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis heureux d'avoir une âme-sœur qui ne cherche qu'à trouver des solutions pour ne plus l'être ?

\- On… On ne s'aime même pas ! On ne se connait pas, on…

\- On pourrait apprendre, dans ce cas ! répond-il en la regardant.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne sait quoi dire. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ils n'ont pas essayé… Mais elle n'arrive pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'ils soient destinés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-tomber, dit-il en rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac. J'ai compris. On ne saura jamais si on est faits pour s'entendre ou non, tant pis.

Elle s'apprête à lui dire de ne pas partir mais il se lève rapidement et sort de la bibliothèque. Elle sent des larmes monter dans ses yeux alors qu'elle sent une partie de son cœur s'envoler. Elle n'est pas censée être triste alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas, c'est insensé…

Elle se rend alors compte de l'importance d'avoir une âme-sœur.

 **[…]**

Clarke frappe plusieurs coups contre la porte en attend patiemment. Elle resserre son bonnet gris sur ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle entend des pas de l'autre côté. Elle sourit légèrement alors que Bellamy ouvre la porte et fronce les sourcils. Il semble très surpris de la voir. Elle tend un café de chez Starbucks dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Clarke ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je te tends le café de l'amour.

Il lâche un petit rire en acceptant le café. Elle mord sa lèvre alors qu'il tombe sur l'inscription qu'elle a écrite sur le gobelet : « Pour mon âme-sœur ». Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux de voir ces mots, et ça réchauffe soudainement le cœur de Clarke. Elle trouve ça réellement adorable.

\- On va faire un tour ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faire connaissance.

Il attend quelques secondes… Et il lui lance un sourire timide en hochant la tête. Il prend sa veste et ferme son appartement en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Ils se dirigent à pied vers le parc juste à côté de chez lui. Ils parlent de leurs familles respectives sans évoquer encore leurs vies privées et leurs situations à tous les deux. Ils évoquent quelques anecdotes en riant à leurs propres blagues. Un silence s'installe alors que Bellamy sourit en la regarde. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et sourit à son tour.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je me demande ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue jusqu'à chez moi ?

\- C'est juste que… Tu as raison. On ne se connait presque pas, si ça se trouve nous sommes réellement faits l'un pour l'autre. On ne le sait pas encore.

\- On a tout de même un indice, répond-il en montrant de la tête son tatouage.

Elle rit en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on aura ça à vie ? dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

\- Je sais, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'aurais dû avoir des mots différents, comme « _Je te trouve très beau, Bellamy_ ».

\- Je l'ai peut-être pensé…

Il hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle lui lance un clin d'œil. Il secoue la tête. Il fait tomber son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche et marche toujours à ses côtés. Ils continuent à parler, naturellement cette fois. Clarke se sent merveilleusement bien avec lui, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

Elle veut tenter quelque chose. Elle veut faire le premier pas. Elle approche légèrement sa main de celle de Bellamy et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Il tourne son visage vers elle, sourit et resserre ses doigts sur elle. Elle ressent à nouveau de la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Toi aussi ? demande-t-il. Une sorte de brûlure… Agréable ?

\- Oui.

Il hoche la tête en regardant devant lui. Clarke se rapproche un peu plus de son corps en continuant à marcher. Elle lève la tête et voit Bellamy commencer à rire.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est juste que… Si on ressent ça alors qu'on se tient seulement la main… Qu'est-ce qu'on ressentira si l'on s'embrasse ?

Ils continuent à marcher alors que Clarke réfléchit à ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'elle se le demande, elle aussi. Est-ce qu'elle a envie de l'embrasser ? Elle commence de plus en plus à l'apprécier, c'est vrai…

\- Essayons.

Il s'arrête de marcher immédiatement en se tournant vers elle. Il semble interloqué par ce qu'elle vient de dire… Et elle comprend. Elle se met face à lui et attend qu'il lui réponde. Il racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine. Embrasse-moi.

Il sourit légèrement en entendant ses paroles. Il hoche la tête et met ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou. Elle ressent déjà de l'électricité passer entre les deux, alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. De la chaleur agréable se diffuse dans tout son corps, en partant de leurs lèvres. Clarke passe ses mains dans son dos et le rapproche d'elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme s'il était… Sa maison. L'endroit qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

Ils se détachent au bout de quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs respirations. Clarke le regarde une seconde et capture à nouveau ses lèvres, alors qu'il rit. Il lui rend néanmoins son baiser une nouvelle fois en caressant sa mâchoire. Il se recule un peu pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il, de l'émotion dans la voix.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure-t-elle.

Elle passe l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'attire de nouveau vers elle. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme si ce baiser déclenchait d'un seul coup tous ses sentiments pour lui. Elle se sépare rapidement de lui.

\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle. C'est comme si j'étais directement attirée vers toi, c'est vraiment étrange. On est réellement…

\- Destinés.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Il dépose lentement un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait été aussi têtue tout ce temps… Et elle n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Bellamy Blake son âme-sœur.

 **[…]**

Raven se concentre et ferme son œil gauche pour mieux viser. Elle lance la boulette de papier… Qui tombe malheureusement sur le sol.

\- Tu visais quoi, sérieusement ? T'es nulle ! s'exclame Clarke en riant.

\- Je visais les cheveux de Bellamy, je te jure ! Je n'ai pas le compas dans l'œil…

\- Regarde l'artiste.

Clarke prend une boulette de papier et regarde Bellamy deux rangs devant eux, assoupi sur sa table. Ça va faire dix minutes qu'il est en train de dormir et Raven, Clarke, Jasper et Miller ont décidé d'organiser un concours pour savoir qui lui lancera le plus de choses dans les cheveux. Miller lui a déjà envoyé deux boulettes de papier et Clarke une.

Elle lance celle qu'elle a dans la main. Cette dernière tombe directement dans les cheveux bouclés de Bellamy. Raven, Miller et Jasper oublient totalement qu'ils sont dans une salle de classe et commencent à applaudir.

\- Hé, c'est quoi tout ça ? demande le prof en les fusillant du regard.

Ils se taisent et font semblant de ne rien savoir. Bellamy se réveille alors et fronce les sourcils en voyant des choses tomber de ses cheveux. Ses amis éclatent soudainement de rire alors que le professeur lève les yeux au ciel. Heureusement pour eux, la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit. Ils se lèvent en ramassant leurs affaires. Bellamy arrive vers eux en continuant à enlever ce qu'il a dans les cheveux.

\- Très drôle les gars, je suis mort de rire…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'endormir pendant ton cours, lui dit Raven en tirant la langue.

Clarke pouffe de rire et s'approche de lui. Elle lui retire deux papiers de ses cheveux alors qu'il la regarde faire.

\- On a fait un concours et j'ai gagné, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Miller. On est arrivés ex-equo, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bellamy rit et tape dans la main de son ami. Il prend le menton de sa petite amie et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse sa bouche contre la sienne quelques secondes de plus. Il se recule en souriant et en caressant la fossette qu'elle a sur le menton.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour on en aura marre ? demande-t-il.

\- Non mais nous oui ! s'exclame Jasper en leur lançant une boulette de papier.

Bellamy rit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke et déambule avec elle dans les couloirs. Clarke pose sa tête sur son épaule tout en marchant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? demande-t-elle. Quelqu'un de plus jolie comme Raven, ou…

\- N'y pense même pas. Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux.

Elle mord sa lèvre en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ils continuent à marcher en sentant de l'électricité passer entre leurs mains enlacés.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Quel final de dingue ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, d'ailleurs… Non mais vous avez vu tous les moments Bellarke qu'on a eu ? Je vous le dis, Bellarke va arriver dans la prochaine saison, c'est sûr ! (même si entre deux nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un Bellamy/Echo, je préfère vous prévenir…). En tout cas, si vous êtes sages et si vous laissez des reviews, le prochain chapitre sera dans l'univers de The 100, notamment les « 6 ans et 7 jours après »…**

 **En attendant, prenez soin de vous, je vous aime !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	79. Chapitre 79 - 2,199 jours

**#79 Suite du 4x13. Bellamy et Clarke se retrouvent après plus de 2,199 jours loin l'un de l'autre.**

* * *

94 jours

Bellamy trace un nouveau trait dans son carnet en se réveillant. Cela fait 94 jours qu'ils vivent tous ensemble dans l'espace. Cela se passe bien, pour le moment. C'est compliqué de voir les mêmes visages tous les jours… Et ça ne fait que quatre mois. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il va devoir rester dans l'Arche durant 5 ans. Il le savait, bien-sûr… Mais il s'est toujours imaginé Clarke à ses côtés. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Bellamy, Raven t'appelle, lui dit Murphy en passant devant sa chambre.

Bellamy hoche la tête et se lève, en partant vers la salle de contrôle, la demeure de Raven désormais. Elle passe son temps à réparer la radio qu'ils possèdent. Ils pourraient enfin contacter le bunker… Mais elle n'y arrive toujours pas, malheureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il en arrivant derrière son amie.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver cette pièce ? demande-t-elle en lui montrant quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'un double pour réparer cette radio.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je trouve ça ? Je ne suis pas devin.

\- Tu te débrouilles.

Elle le pousse alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'est rapproché d'elle ces derniers jours, c'est vrai. Ils ont eu une longue discussion sur Clarke. Il sait qu'elle n'est plus vivante, désormais, et il essaye de ne pas culpabiliser. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'eux puissent vivre… Cependant, il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avant de la laisser derrière. Il a beaucoup trop de regrets.

Il cherche autour de lui la pièce en question que Raven lui a montré. Il frappe à la porte de Murphy et Emory et leur pose la question. Ils haussent tous les deux leurs épaules alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel et repart. Il entre dans la chambre d'Echo.

\- Tu aurais vu une autre pièce comme ça ? demande-t-il.

Elle plisse des yeux et regarde ce qu'il lui montre. Elle hoche vivement la tête et cherche dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle ouvre le tiroir d'un meuble et lui tend la pièce en question.

\- Génial, dit-il en la prenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?

\- Raven est encore en train d'essayer de réparer la radio. Elle garde espoir.

Elle hoche la tête en se rasseyant sur son lit, alors que Bellamy sort de la pièce. Il parle à Echo de temps en temps… Parce qu'elle n'a personne à qui parler, justement. Elle décroche quelques mots à Raven et Emory mais il sait qu'elle se sent seule. Ce n'est pas censé être son problème, c'est vrai qu'elle l'a trahi de nombreuses fois et qu'elle a essayé de tuer Octavia… Mais il sent qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Il n'en est pas à vouloir être ami avec elle, cependant.

\- Tiens, c'était dans la chambre d'Echo.

\- Oh super ! s'exclame Raven en prenant la pièce. Je t'adore, merci beaucoup.

Bellamy rit en retournant dans sa chambre. Raven ne dort pas énormément à cause de cette histoire de radio… Mais, si elle arrive à la réparer, elle aura la reconnaissance éternelle de tout le monde.

212 jours

Harper s'approche lentement de la grande vitre, devant laquelle Bellamy est assoupi. Elle se baisse légèrement et secoue doucement son épaule. Ce dernier sursaute et lève la tête vers elle. Elle lui fait un sourire et s'assoit sur le sol, alors qu'il se replace. Ils regardent tous les deux la terre, rouge à cause de la radiation. Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux en continuant à regarder devant lui.

\- Elle te manque, constate Harper en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui.

Bellamy attend quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Il renifle et essuie rapidement la larme qui coule de son œil. Harper pose une main sur son genou, dans un geste de réconfort. Bellamy rit en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pathétique, pas vrai ? On n'était même pas en couple. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ses sentiments envers moi.

\- Moi je l'étais. Elle tenait réellement à toi.

Bellamy hoche la tête et soupire en essuyant une nouvelle larme. Il en a marre de pleurer, il doit se remettre de sa mort.

\- Elle méritait tellement plus, dit-il en reniflant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit morte seule. Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas juste.

\- La douleur s'atténuera avec le temps, Bellamy.

Il soupire en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête. Harper se penche un peu vers lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il est heureux d'être aux côtés de ses amis durant cette épreuve.

365 jours

Un an. Un an. Un an. Un an.

\- Échec et mat, annonce Monty avec un grand sourire.

\- Sérieusement ? demande Bellamy en grognant. Je ne comprends pas, j'étais sûr de gagner cette partie !

Monty rit en replaçant leurs jetons sur l'échiquier. Ils entament une nouvelle partie tout en entendant Raven batailler avec la radio au loin. Bellamy se concentre sur le jeu en essayant de trouver comment battre Monty aux échecs. Ça fait des semaines qu'ils y jouent et il n'y arrive toujours pas. Il sursaute alors qu'il entend un grésillement se faire entendre dans toute la pièce.

 _\- J'appelle la station de l'Arche. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?_

Monty et Bellamy se lèvent rapidement et courent vers Raven alors qu'elle regarde la radio en écarquillant les yeux. Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors que la personne derrière la radio continue à appeler l'Arche. Est-ce que ce serait quelqu'un dans le bunker ?

Raven appuie sur le bouton devant elle et attend une petite seconde avant de parler.

\- Ici Raven, la station de l'Arche. Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

 _\- Raven ? Oh mon dieu, vous êtes vivants ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est Clarke !_

Bellamy tend son bras et agrippe l'épaule de Monty alors qu'il sent ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il la reconnait, désormais. Il reconnait sa voix, même s'il ne l'a pas entendue depuis un an. Il sent son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne peut pas être possible. Ce n'est qu'une hallucination.

\- Clarke ? demande Raven au bout d'un moment. Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? On croyait que tu étais morte !

 _\- La solution Nightblood a fonctionné, Raven. Je vais bien ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce que… Bellamy ?_

\- Tout le monde va bien, il est dans la pièce en train de t'écouter.

\- _C'est vrai ?_ demande-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion _. Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?_

Raven se lève pour pouvoir laisser la place à Bellamy. Ce dernier passe une main sur son visage en essayant de se calmer. Il s'assoit et appuie sur le bouton pour la communication. Il attend un peu, en essayant de réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il simplement.

 _\- Salut, Bellamy._

Il entend un reniflement de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il sent lui-même des larmes arriver dans ses yeux, qu'il essaye de refouler.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… murmure-t-il.

 _\- Moi non plus. Je pensais réellement mourir, mais ça a marché. Je me suis enfermée dans le laboratoire de Becca, j'y suis depuis un an. Bien-sûr, mon corps a été brûlé à environ 70%. Ça a été douloureux, mais je vais bien maintenant. J'ai… J'ai essayé de vous contacter depuis plusieurs mois._

\- La radio ne marchait pas, Raven a essayé de la réparer durant toute cette année.

Clarke lui explique ce qu'elle a fait durant cette année, la nourriture qu'elle a dû rationner, ou encore les films qu'elle a regardés en boucle dans le labo. Bellamy lui raconte rapidement comment tout le monde va. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se parler d'autre choses que de la vie en général… Puis tout le monde est présent pour les écouter, il ne peut rien lui dire de privé. Pour l'instant, il s'en fiche.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de t'entendre, dit-il finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes.

 _\- Moi aussi. J'ai tellement eu peur pour vous… Je suis contente d'avoir réussi._

\- Tu nous as tous sauvés.

Il entend son rire de l'autre côté de la radio. Son cœur s'emballe en l'entendant. Il sait qu'il va falloir qu'il laisse les autres avoir la radio… Mais pour l'instant il en profite.

528 jours

Bellamy entre dans la pièce principale alors qu'il entend la voix de Clarke résonner dans toute la pièce. Elle est en train de parler avec Murphy, apparemment. Il arrive derrière lui et rit alors que Murphy apprend à Clarke comment attaquer un assaillant, alors qu'elle essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il lui dit.

\- _Et ça marche vraiment ?_ demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Bien sûr. Quand je viendrai sur terre je te laisserai l'essayer sur moi.

 _\- Donc j'aurais enfin une chance de te mettre KO ? J'ai vraiment hâte._

\- Espèce de princesse…

\- _Hé !_ le sermonne-t-elle en riant. _Bellamy est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler de cette manière, c'est compris ?_

Bellamy mord sa lèvre en souriant en entendant ce qu'elle dit. Il lui parle depuis maintenant plus de trois mois, mais c'est toujours à peine croyable. Ils peuvent se parler durant des heures et des heures, parfois de mythologie, parfois de leurs occupations lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- En parlant du loup… dit Murphy en regardant Bellamy.

\- Allez, c'est à mon tour, répond Bellamy.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, tu es celui à qui elle parle le plus !

C'est vrai. Raven est parfois obligée de le virer de la pièce parce qu'il parle à Clarke depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ça commence à énerver les autres de l'entendre lui parler, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'il l'occupe. Elle est toute seule depuis bientôt deux ans, elle a besoin de compagnie.

Murphy soupire en disant au revoir à Clarke et se lève de son siège. Il tape amicalement l'épaule de Bellamy, alors que ce dernier s'assoit.

\- Il a raison, dit-il immédiatement en appuyant sur le bouton. Les autres commencent à en avoir marre…

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi !_

Il rit et lui dit bonjour à son tour. Elle commence à lui parler de sa journée, notamment les films qu'elle a revus pour la dixième fois. Il soupire. Elle ne va pas durer trois ans de plus de cette manière, c'est juste impossible.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , lui dit-elle. _D'ici quelques mois la radiation sera probablement descendue, je pourrais enfin sortir._

\- Mais il faudra faire attention.

 _\- Je sais ce que je fais, Bellamy. Allez, raconte-moi ta journée plutôt._

Il lui parle de la discussion qu'il a eue dans l'après-midi avec Echo. Elle lui a parlé de la relation qu'elle avait avec Roan, et le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Bellamy a essayé de la réconforter le plus possible mais sa relation avec elle n'est toujours pas parfaite.

Il sursaute au bout d'un moment alors que Raven met sa main sur son épaule, toute souriante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle.

Elle plante un talkie-walkie dans sa main, alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il entend Clarke demander « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui montres ?_ » alors qu'il regarde Raven.

\- Les autres en avaient marre que tu parles tout le temps avec Clarke dans la salle commune…

\- _Hé !_ rétorque cette dernière.

\- … Donc on t'a fabriqué un talkie-walkie. Tu pourras lui parler autant que tu veux dans ta chambre, ou dans n'importe quelle pièce d'ici. Vous serez libres de parler de ce que vous voulez, coucher ensemble à distance… Enfin bref, tu m'as comprise.

Il rit et se lève rapidement, en la prenant dans ses bras. Raven rit contre lui en serrant ses bras autour de son torse. Bellamy ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'elle vient de dire – notamment la partie sur le sexe – et la serre longuement contre lui. Il entend Clarke dire « _C'est génial !_ » au loin, ce qui le fait sourire encore plus.

Il part avec le talkie-walkie dans la main vers sa chambre. Il appuie sur le bouton.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il.

\- _Oui, je suis là. C'est bon, ça marche ?_

\- Ça marche, répond-il en souriant.

Elle lui dit à quel point elle est heureuse de pouvoir maintenant lui parler quand elle en aura envie. Il s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux en écoutant la voix de Clarke.

730 jours

 _\- Je m'ennuie._

\- Je le sais, princesse. Je serai plus présent pour toi, si tu veux.

 _\- Non, Bellamy, tu es suffisamment là pour moi. C'est juste que… Je déprime._

Il se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour elle, il sait à quel point ça doit être dur.

\- _Je vais sortir aujourd'hui_ , lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant dans son lit.

 _\- Je l'ai prévu depuis quelques jours déjà. Il faut que je sorte, je n'ai pas le choix. Ça fait deux ans que je suis coincée ici. Je sors._

Elle lui explique rapidement les précautions qu'elle a pris, notamment un uniforme au cas où ça se passait réellement mal. Il rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune pour leur expliquer le plan de Clarke. Ils attendent sagement autour de la radio alors qu'elle se prépare.

 _\- Ok, c'est bon. Je sors._

Bellamy retient son souffle alors que Clarke coupe la radio le temps de sortir du laboratoire. Harper pose une main dans son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Il mord sa lèvre alors que Clarke ne parle pas durant une, deux, puis trois minutes. Il ronge ses ongles en attendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle enfin.

\- _C'est… Ce n'est plus du tout ce que c'était_ , leur dit-elle finalement. _Il n'y a plus de vert, tout a été rasé. C'est incroyable._

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demande-t-il.

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas de cloques apparaitre sur mon corps non plus. Je pense que c'est bon, Bell. Je vais pouvoir sortir._

Raven lui lance un sourire, qu'il lui retourne immédiatement. Cela voudra au moins dire qu'elle aura une occupation, notamment cultiver la terre autour d'elle ou encore retrouver les 3% de la terre qui n'ont pas été touchés.

\- Tu l'as fait, lui dit-il finalement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _\- Je l'ai fait._

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Clarke commence alors à leur décrire le sol autour d'elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin respirer l'air de dehors.

1000 jours

\- _Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?_ demande-t-elle, allongée dans l'herbe.

\- Non, dis-moi.

 _\- Le contact humain._

Il sourit alors qu'il se retourne dans son lit. Cela fait presque un an que Clarke vit en extérieur, après avoir trouvé les 3% de la terre habitables, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je te comprends, soupire-t-il.

 _\- Non, toi tu parles aux autres et tu peux leur faire des câlins, alors que moi…_

\- Je sais, ça doit être dur.

 _\- Tu sais ce qui me manque, particulièrement ? Le sexe._

Il rit alors qu'elle le joint dans son rire, de l'autre côté. Il mord sa lèvre. C'est la première fois que Clarke et lui parlent de sexe… Et ça l'amuse beaucoup.

\- Hé, ça me manque à moi aussi ! rétorque-t-il.

 _\- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait depuis trois ans ?_

\- Non, je te le jure. Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais le faire, de toute façon ? Harper et Emory sont en couple, Raven est trop mon amie pour ça et Echo n'en parlons même pas.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu finirais par te marier avec Monty ou Murphy, quelque chose dans le genre !_

Il éclate de rire dans sa chambre alors qu'elle continue à lui dire qu'il aurait pu coucher avec Monty sans le dire à Harper. Il secoue la tête en souriant devant toutes les bêtises qu'elle peut imaginer.

\- J'attends.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas et ferme les yeux en soupirant. Ils n'ont toujours pas parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il ne sait même pas si elle ressent _quelque chose_ , de toute façon. Si ça se trouve elle lui parle à lui simplement parce qu'ils sont amis, rien de plus.

\- Clarke, je…

 _\- Bellamy, ne dis rien. Tu me diras tout ça en descendant dans deux ans, d'accord ? J'attendrai. Ça fait déjà trois ans que je t'attends, alors je peux supporter deux ans de plus._

\- 825 jours pour être exact.

Il mord sa lèvre en entendant sa phrase « Ça fait déjà trois ans que je t'attends ». Est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui seulement, ou à tout le monde en particulier ? Elle l'a interrompu en plein milieu de phrase, mais il a besoin de savoir s'il a ses chances ou non. Il a besoin de le savoir.

\- Trois ans que tu m'attends ? répond-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Je te manque tant que ça ?

\- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point_ , murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu saches… Tu n'es pas qu'une amie pour moi. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

 _\- Je…_

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre ou de ressentir la même chose que moi. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, j'avais besoin de te le dire.

Il l'entend renifler de l'autre côté de la radio alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle pleure à cause de lui, oh que non.

\- _Quel idiot_ , dit-elle finalement.

Il ouvre la bouche, choqué par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle vient de se moquer de lui parce qu'il vient de lui dire ses sentiments ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction, ça c'est clair…

\- _Je t'avais dit d'attendre_ , lui dit-elle.

\- Mais…

 _\- Maintenant je vais être obligée de te dire que je t'aime alors que tu es dans l'espace et moi sur terre, c'est juste n'importe quoi._

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle dit les mots « Je t'aime ». Il sent de la chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps, il n'arrive même plus à se contrôler. Il met une main sur son cœur en essayant de se calmer.

\- Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

 _\- Bien-sûr que je t'aime, tu en doutais encore ? Crois-moi, je ne parle pas plus de 12h dans la même journée à tout le monde…_

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il rapidement.

 _\- Comme si je ne le savais pas…_

Il rit à sa phrase alors qu'elle change de sujet et commence à lui parler de ce qu'elle a fait dans sa journée. Il continue de l'écouter sans s'arrêter de sourire une seule fois. La femme qu'il aime l'aime en retour.

1175 jours

 _\- Elle s'appelle Madi !_

Raven sourit à Bellamy alors qu'ils écoutent la voix de Clarke leur raconter sa rencontre avec Madi, une Nightblood comme elle. Elle l'a rencontré dans la forêt, alors qu'elle était toute mince et se cachait.

 _\- Elle est très peureuse pour l'instant, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va s'habituer à ma présence et qu'elle va commencer à me faire confiance. Elle parle notre langue, d'ailleurs, je trouve ça génial. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un, je me sens beaucoup moins seule. Je vais même pouvoir lui donner des cours d'ici quelques semaines, et elle pourrait vous parler ! Raven tu pourrais lui enseigner les mathématiques, Bellamy la mythologie, Echo…_

\- Clarke, ralenti ! lui dit Raven en riant. On aura tout le temps de la connaitre, ne t'en fais pas.

1458 jours

Bellamy attend quelques secondes, le temps que Madi vienne chercher le talkie-walkie que Clarke lui tend. Elle répond au bout d'un moment.

 _\- C'est bon, je suis là. Tu vas me raconter quelle histoire cette fois-ci ?_

\- Hé, ce ne sont pas des histoires mais des mythologies, d'accord ?

 _\- Peu importe._

Il lève les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse. Il aime bien Madi, elle est réellement gentille maintenant qu'elle le connait un peu mieux. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup au début lorsqu'il lui parlait de mythologie mais ça se voit qu'elle lui fait un peu plus confiance désormais.

\- Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Narcisse, ça peut t'intéresser.

Elle l'écoute attentivement alors qu'il lui parle de l'histoire d'un homme tellement fasciné par sa propre image qu'il en est mort. Madi l'interrompt pour lui poser quelques questions de temps en temps, et il répond avec un sourire. Madi lui a raconté toute son histoire depuis le début, et il la trouve fascinante.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il aimait son visage à ce point, c'est fou…_

\- Tu verras le mien lorsque je regarderai Clarke. Je ne vais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Madi rigole durant un petit moment, alors qu'il sourit. Il continue à parler à Clarke mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, puisque Madi est là.

 _\- Tu lui manques, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Elle est pressée que tu descendes._

\- Moi aussi… Plus qu'un an à tenir environ, ça va passer vite.

1649 jours

Bellamy se recroqueville sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Il a envie de pleurer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il faut qu'il annonce la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre à Clarke… Mais il a peur de sa réaction. Elle ne va pas bien le prendre, c'est sûr et certain. Il pousse un soupir final et porte le talkie-walkie vers sa bouche.

\- Clarke ?

\- _Bellamy !_ répond-elle au bout de quelques secondes. _J'ai essayé de te contacter toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?_

Il souffle une nouvelle fois pour se calmer, et appuie de nouveau sur le bouton. Il faut qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

\- Raven vient de m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle…

 _\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- Elle… Elle s'est rendue compte qu'il y avait un défaut dans le vaisseau. Il va lui falloir plusieurs mois pour le fixer, voire un an. On va être en retard, Clarke.

Elle ne répond pas. Il mord sa lèvre et sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes devant son manque de réponse. Il comprend exactement ce qu'elle ressent, ce doit être insoutenable. Elle renifle finalement et répond enfin.

 _\- D'accord, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours Madi avec moi. Du moment que vous soyez sains et saufs, ce n'est rien._

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Elle va avoir besoin de la radio pour fixer ce problème. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle avant un an, toi et moi.

 _\- Oh…_

Il sent à sa voix qu'elle est en train de trembler. Il pleure silencieusement en pensant à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Un an sans parler à la femme qu'il aime, un an sans savoir comment elle va… Ainsi que Madi. Il s'est attaché à elle, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il va passer un an dans le désespoir.

\- _Co… Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?_ dit-elle avec une voix faible. _Un an sans pouvoir te parler, Bellamy !_

\- Je sais, je sais… Il faudra que tu penses fort à notre retour, d'accord ? On va revenir, Clarke, je te le promets.

\- _J'attendrai_ , dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. _Essayez d'atterrir près de moi surtout._

Il lui fait la promesse, et attend un peu. Elle appelle Madi et lui explique la situation. Madi prend le talkie-walkie et dit au revoir à Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit alors qu'elle lui dit qu'elle prendra soin de Clarke pour lui. Clarke reprend finalement le talkie-walkie pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-il sans s'en empêcher.

\- _Tu vas me manquer aussi_ , répond-elle immédiatement. _À dans un an._

Bellamy raccroche le talkie-walkie et éclate en sanglot sur le sol. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre un an, maintenant.

1912 jours

Bellamy rit en regardant Echo faire la roue juste devant lui. Emory éclate de rire à son tour en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Murphy pousse alors Echo et exerce un pas de danse pour pouvoir amuser toute la galerie. Raven prend une gorgée d'alcool et s'assoit près d'eux.

\- Ce sera bon d'ici une centaine de jours, dit-elle à Bellamy. Il n'y a plus qu'à tenir. En attendant, Monty a réussi à localiser l'endroit où Clarke semble être. On atterrira à côté d'elle.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Murphy. On va rester un peu en arrière pour que tu puisses l'embrasser avant nous.

Ils sifflent tous alors que Bellamy leur lance des objets à la figure. Il sourit alors que Murphy continue à danser avec Echo devant lui. Un lien s'est vraiment créé entre eux et lui, il est heureux d'avoir passé ces 5 ans à leurs côtés.

2210 jours

Un gros bruit, puis le silence. Bellamy lève la tête en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Ils hochent tous la tête en le regardant. Bellamy retire son casque, et les autres font de même. Il regarde à travers le hublot et voit pour la première fois depuis 5 ans de l'herbe tout autour d'eux. Ils enlèvent tous leurs combinaisons et s'approchent de la porte du vaisseau. Bellamy essaye d'enlever les plis de son t-shirt noir, stressé à l'idée de revoir Clarke. Il souffle un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Il plisse des yeux au tout début, ébloui par le soleil et la luminosité de la terre. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et sent son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant la personne au loin. Clarke.

Il avance d'un pas en fixant ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus courts qu'avant. Il avance d'un autre pas et, sans même s'en rendre compte, commence à courir vers elle. À son plus grand soulagement, Clarke court également dans sa direction. Elle jette ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il met les siens autour de son corps, en la soulevant de terre. Il est submergé par son odeur, par son corps contre le sien. Ce contact avec elle l'avait réellement manqué, il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se trouve dans ses bras en ce moment même.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle dans son cou.

Il la sent déposer un baiser contre son t-shirt alors qu'il la repose sur le sol. Il la regarde de haut en bas, en essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'il voit. Il fait passer ses mains le long de son dos et prend son visage en coupe. Il pose son front contre le sien en respirant calmement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus et se penche en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke resserre ses bras autour de son cou et rend son baiser avec passion. Bellamy est une nouvelle fois submergé par le goût de ses lèvres, par la façon donc elle bouge contre lui. Il interrompt le baiser au bout de quelques secondes. Clarke gémit de déplaisir en se détachant de lui.

\- On a tout le temps du monde maintenant, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle hoche la tête et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Elle se sépare de lui et saute dans les bras de Raven, au loin. Bellamy se tourne finalement vers Madi et lui fait un léger sourire. Il tend sa main vers elle pour lui dire bonjour mais elle s'approche de lui et passe ses petits bras autour de son corps. Il sourit et la serre rapidement contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui dit-elle en le regardant. Clarke t'attendait.

\- On a un peu de retard, c'est vrai. Mais on est là désormais.

Elle sourit et part vers les autres en leur disant bonjour. Clarke revient vers lui et se blottit contre son torse, alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il fourre son nez dans ses cheveux en caressant lentement sa nuque. Elle hume contre lui.

\- On a du temps à rattraper, tous les deux, murmure-t-elle finalement. Quelque chose s'est passé il y a quelques jours, notamment un vaisseau avec à bord de nouveaux délinquants…

\- Quoi, sans rire ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte tout te dire de A à Z.

Elle lève son visage vers lui et se met sur la pointe des pieds, en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Il sourit en caressant son visage. Tout commence désormais.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **On sait tous très bien que ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans The 100, que Clarke n'arrive pas à contacter Bellamy… Mais j'avais le droit de rêver un peu quand même, pas vrai ? J'ai changé beaucoup de choses, je le sais, mais j'avais envie qu'ils arrivent à se contacter. Au final, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une après-midi dans le parc, j'étais assez fière de moi !**

 **Pour ceux qui me posent des questions sur ma prochaine fiction, je peux vous dire qu'elle arrive très bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours ! J'ai déjà écrit 8 chapitres, et j'ai prévu d'en écrire 12 donc ça va aller plutôt vite. Vous l'aurez d'ici ce mois-ci, ou le début du mois de juillet. Je m'y mets de suite !**

 **Bisous à tous, passez une bonne journée !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	80. Chapitre 80 - Inexpérimentée

**#80** **Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai un coup de cœur pour toi mais je suis inexpérimentée. On a décidé de boire ensemble et tu m'as dit que tu devenais excité quand tu étais bourré et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici.**

 **/!\ Sexe, sexe, SEXE. Si vous n'êtes pas confortable avec ce genre de scènes, il faudra passer le passage !**

* * *

 **Bellamy B.** : « Griffin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je suis devant chez toi et apparemment tu es en retard… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoie un message, dans ce cas ? Le temps que je le tape tu sais très bien que ça va me retarder. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Pour te prévenir que tu es une chieuse et que je te déteste. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu m'aimes. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Autant que j'aime avoir la gastro, dans ce cas. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Classe… »

Bellamy tapote sur le volant et patiente quelques minutes de plus. Ils vont être en retard en cours si elle continue comme ça. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la voit sortir de chez elle, en short et en débardeur. Elle fonce vers sa voiture et rentre rapidement. Elle dépose bruyamment un baiser sur sa joue et met sa ceinture.

\- Désolée, ma mère me prenait la tête.

\- Encore ? demande-t-il en démarrant.

\- Je ne la supporte vraiment plus. Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi un jour dans la semaine ? J'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner un peu d'elle.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais prévoir l'alcool.

\- Bon plan.

Clarke regarde son téléphone portable et commence à jouer à un jeu alors qu'il continue sa conduite prudemment. Elle grogne au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

\- Finn m'harcèle de messages, j'en peux plus, lui dit-elle.

\- Ton ex ?

\- Si on peut parler d'ex, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça a duré le temps d'une soirée, je te rappelle. Il m'a fait un smack, et sa copine est venue en m'insultant.

\- Connard, murmure-t-il.

Bellamy ressent un très grand désir de protection envers Clarke. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de 14 ans, en fait. Ils étaient ensemble en école primaire, au collège, au lycée, et maintenant à la fac. Ils sont meilleurs amis et se connaissent par cœur. C'est de là que ça vient. Il sait que Clarke peut très bien se défendre seule, mais il a besoin de la protéger. Le jour où elle aura un copain, il ne sait pas comment il réagira. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la jalousie, enfin il ne pense pas. C'est autre chose…

\- Je ne le reprendrai jamais de toute façon, lui dit-elle. Non merci, tout sauf lui.

\- Qui, dans ce cas ? demande Bellamy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça fait 19 ans que tu es célibataire, je te signale.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Bellamy et ne couche pas avec tout le monde, au moins.

\- Hé, princesse, ça fait mal ce que tu me dis. En plus ça fait plus de trois mois que je n'ai couché avec personne, t'es dure.

Il se gare sur le parking réservé aux étudiants. Ils sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers leur premier cours de la journée. C'est l'avantage d'être dans la même filière : ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Ils s'assoient dans l'amphithéâtre et allument leurs ordinateurs en attendant que le professeur arrive. Clarke réfléchit encore et encore à sa dernière phrase.

\- Trois mois, vraiment ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Et tu tiens ?

\- Je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça veut dire que si je m'approche un peu trop près de toi…

Elle ponctue sa phrase en se penchant un peu vers lui, alors qu'il baisse le regard vers elle. Il sent son parfum fruité et se perd un petit moment dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se recule finalement en riant alors qu'il avale sa salive et regarde devant lui, en essayant de se ressaisir et se reconcentrer. Il est beaucoup trop perturbé par Clarke en ce moment, ce n'est pas normal…

 **[…]**

Bellamy ouvre la porte et sourit lorsque Clarke soulève le pack de bières qu'elle a dans la main. Il la laisse entrer. Il rit en la voyant se diriger directement dans sa chambre. Elle allume la télévision et s'assoit sur le sol, le dos contre son lit.

\- Tu te crois vraiment chez toi, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis chez moi, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai ramené de l'alcool.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et prend deux petites bouteilles, une pour lui-même et une pour Clarke. Ils mettent un épisode de la série _The Office_ devant eux en parlant et en buvant toutes les bières du pack. Bellamy sort la téquila ensuite, alors qu'ils n'écoutent même plus la télévision et évoquent des souvenirs ensemble.

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu marchais sur du verglas les mains dans les poches ? demande-t-elle en riant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide !

\- Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça glissait, répond-il en éclatant de rire à son tour. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi, madame Je-Me-Prends-Un-Ballon-À-Chaque-Fois !

\- Espèce de con !

Elle le frappe alors qu'il dépose un baiser mouillé sur sa joue. Elle se sert un autre verre de téquila et le boit presque cul sec. Ça fait du bien de ne plus penser à ses problèmes à la maison, ou à la fac. Elle est simplement en train de s'amuser avec son meilleur ami. Elle sent l'alcool agir sur elle, mais elle reste pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle fait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'une fille essaye de coucher avec moi elle me file de l'alcool ? demande-t-il alors qu'ils parlent d'anciennes relations.

\- Aucune idée, dis-moi.

\- L'alcool c'est comme un aphrodisiaque pour moi ! Je peux devenir excité en une seconde !

Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il rit à son tour en reprenant une gorgée. Elle se calme et renverse sa tête contre le matelas. Il se rapproche d'elle et se met dans la même position. Elle tourne son visage et le regarde.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait chier ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je n'ai aucune expérience sexuelle. Aucune. Nada. Que dalle. Rien du tout.

\- Je crois que j'avais compris, répond-il en riant.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! dit-elle en râlant. C'est soulant de n'avoir aucune expérience à mon âge ! Tout le monde me raconte leurs ébats alors que moi je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un orgasme !

Bellamy la regarde en continuant à rire. Elle le pousse alors qu'il s'excuse. Elle lui tire finalement la langue en jouant avec son verre. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle, mais elle ne veut pas le regarder. Elle se sent trop honteuse pour ça.

\- Jamais ?

\- Nope, dit-elle en faisant résonner la dernière syllabe.

\- Même pas avec la… Masturbation ?

\- Non, j'ai jamais essayé, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un orgasme.

Elle continue à fixer le sol, en sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rouge. Elle ne va plus pouvoir le regarder comme avant, c'est impossible désormais. Bellamy s'avance finalement vers elle et cogne doucement son nez contre sa joue. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle remarque à quel point ils sont proches, et ça la perturbe énormément.

\- Je peux te montrer si tu veux, murmure-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvre la bouche et prend une grande inspiration, en déviant ses yeux vers les lèvres de son ami. Elle hoche la tête sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Il s'avance finalement vers elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et agrippe ses cheveux, alors qu'il fait entrer sa langue en contact avec la sienne. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait, ça non plus. Elle a peur une petite seconde de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais elle l'entend humer dans sa bouche, ce qui la rassure. Il fait courir sa bouche le long de son cou, en la léchant et la mordillant.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble, murmure-t-il. Mais je veux te donner ton premier orgasme. Tu es d'accord ou non ?

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle à son tour en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Est-ce que tu es pleinement consciente de tes actes ? demande-t-il. Tu n'es pas trop bourrée ?

\- Non.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse à nouveau. C'est comme si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, maintenant qu'elle y a goûté. Bellamy se sépare cependant d'elle et se lève. Il tend sa main vers elle et l'aide à se relever. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarde lentement, son front contre le sien. Il l'allonge finalement sur le lit, sous lui. Il continue à embrasser son cou alors qu'elle gémit contre lui. Il descend finalement le long de son corps et déboutonne son jean. Elle le regarde en mordant sa lèvre, et en essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Il lui retire son jean et la regarde.

\- Je continue ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'il prend toujours aussi bien soin d'elle, même s'il a bu de l'alcool. Elle regarde le plafond alors qu'il retire sa culotte. Heureusement qu'elle s'est bien épilée ce matin, vu les circonstances…

Il écarte légèrement ses jambes et embrasse l'arrière de son genou gauche. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'il remonte lentement et mordille sa cuisse, cette fois-ci. Elle ouvre les yeux alors qu'il touche doucement sa mâchoire avec ses doigts.

\- Regarde-moi faire, lui dit-il gentiment. Ce sera plus intéressant pour toi.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle est stressée, elle ne sait pas pourquoi… Et il doit le ressentir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se relève légèrement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle approfondit.

\- Détends-toi et fais-moi confiance, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te fais confiance, répond-elle en retour.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle rit, ce qui la détend immédiatement. Il se repositionne devant elle et se rapproche de son entrejambe. Elle le regarde faire, alors qu'il la lèche de bas en haut. Elle ouvre la bouche sans émettre un seul son alors qu'il fait entrer le bout de sa langue en elle, en caressant lentement les parois. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il se rapproche de son clitoris. Il lèche tout autour sans toutefois le toucher une seule fois, alors qu'elle commence à perdre patience. Il rit contre elle lorsqu'elle essaye de descendre un peu ses hanches pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Au lieu de lui donner satisfaction, il embrasse l'une de ses cuisses.

\- Bellamy !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, princesse ? demande-t-il innocemment.

Elle ne répond pas et pousse juste un grognement, qui se transforme immédiatement en gémissement lorsqu'il prend son clitoris en bouche. Elle serre les draps autour d'elle alors qu'il fait des tours avec sa langue, en alternant ses méthodes. Elle gémit d'autant plus lorsqu'il insère un doigt en elle, en frottant avec précision son point G. Elle passe l'une de ses mains dans ses boucles brunes alors qu'elle se sent de plus en plus faible.

\- Bellamy…

\- Explique-moi ce que tu ressens, Clarke.

\- Je sens… Je… Ça monte en moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Elle pousse un cri de joie alors qu'il insère un deuxième doigt en elle. Il doit sentir qu'elle est sur le point de venir, puisqu'il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts et de sa langue. Il sent ses doigts serrer ses cheveux, il commence même à avoir mal… Mais il s'en fiche. Il ne pense qu'à elle en ce moment. Elle courbe finalement son dos sur le lit en poussant un long gémissement. Il continue ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule de nouveau sur le matelas, juste après son orgasme. Il ralentit et s'arrête définitivement. Il dépose un dernier baiser contre sa cuisse et s'allonge à côté d'elle sur le lit alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration. Il tourne son visage vers elle alors qu'elle le regarde, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- C'est dément ce truc !

Il rit alors qu'elle met sa main sur son front en soufflant en bon coup. Il sourit en la regardant. Il aurait aimé faire d'autres choses avec elle, ça c'est sûr… Mais ce n'est surement pas ce qu'elle veut. Donc il ne dit rien.

Elle baisse les yeux vers lui et regarde son pantalon. Il regarde à son tour et rit légèrement. Oui, ce qu'il vient de lui faire lui a fait de l'effet à lui aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? demande-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Il aimerait dire oui, mais c'est impossible. Leur amitié pourrait complètement virer au drame. Il a beaucoup pensé à elle de cette manière, bien-sûr, mais ce n'est pas son cas à elle.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répond-il. Je prendrais une douche froide après.

Elle lui sourit et se relève enfin. Il la regarde alors qu'elle enfile à nouveau son sous vêtement et son jean. Il se lève et la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il pourrait lui dire de dormir à la maison… Mais non.

\- Merci, Bellamy, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Maintenant, ton futur petit ami aura du mal à rivaliser avec moi.

\- Espèce de vantard, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit alors qu'elle le regarde et sourit. Elle lui dit au revoir et commence à partir. Il intercepte néanmoins son poignet et l'attire contre lui. Elle sourit alors qu'il met sa main contre sa joue et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ils s'embrassent tendrement durant quelques secondes, sans se soucier de rien. Clarke se recule finalement.

\- Un dernier pour la route, lui explique-t-il.

Elle rit et s'éloigne définitivement pour rentrer chez elle. Bellamy continue à la regarder en se passant une main sur les lèvres.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Encore en retard, t'es sérieuse ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Deux secondes, j'arrive ! »

Clarke sort de chez elle et court jusqu'à la voiture de Bellamy en regardant sa montre. Oui, elle a vraiment abusé sur ce coup. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et boucle sa ceinture, alors qu'il démarre à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, cette fois ? demande-t-il.

\- J'étais au téléphone avec Riley, il n'avait pas envie de raccrocher.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en entendant une nouvelle fois le nom du nouveau petit ami de Clarke. Cela fait seulement un mois qu'elle est en couple avec lui, mais c'est déjà très agaçant. Bellamy ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps avec ce Riley qu'avec lui, déjà, ce qui l'exaspère. Puis il n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il y a trois mois… Il n'arrive pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

\- T'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai quelqu'un avant toi, lui dit Clarke alors qu'il continue à rouler.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-elle en riant. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec une fille ?

Il resserre ses doigts sur le volant alors qu'elle continue à le regarder en riant, en attendant une réponse. Il regarde la route devant lui.

\- Il y a trois mois.

Il la voit du clin de l'œil ouvrir la bouche, peut-être un peu choquée par ce qu'il vient de lui avouer. Elle se replace finalement dans son siège et navigue sur son téléphone alors que Bellamy essaye de se calmer. Il n'a rien fait depuis parce qu'il ne peut pas s'enlever le visage de Clarke de sa tête. Maintenant, même lorsqu'il se fait plaisir, il s'imagine Clarke sur lui, sous lui, n'importe où en fait. Et ce n'est vraiment pas sain.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Il y a trois mois aussi, murmure-t-elle.

\- Toujours rien avec Riley ?

\- Non, rien… Mais j'y pense, bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

Il ne répond pas et se gare sur le parking. Il sort de la voiture et la verrouille. Clarke le suit mais, cette fois-ci, il ne ralentit pas le mouvement de ses jambes. Il est énervé alors qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'être.

Ils s'assoient en amphithéâtre. Clarke commence à parler à son amie Harper alors qu'il tape le cours sur son ordinateur, en martelant violemment les touches. Alors que c'est bientôt la fin du cours, il se tourne vers les filles.

\- Harper, ça te dérangerait de déposer Clarke chez elle après ? demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous, répond-il sèchement. C'est oui ou non Harper ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Il hoche la tête et met en veille son ordinateur en voyant que le cours se termine. Il sent le regard insistant de Clarke mais il se lève et sort de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Bellamy !

Il décide d'ignorer son appel et se met presque à courir vers sa voiture. Il veut s'éloigner d'elle, s'éloigner de tout ça. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait gâché son amitié avec elle et qu'il soit tombé amoureux. Il n'aurait pas dû entamer des préliminaires avec elle, c'est n'importe quoi.

Il démarre la voiture et rentre chez lui, en décidant de zapper sa journée de cours.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu viens en cours aujourd'hui ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Bellamy ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Non. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je peux passer chez toi après alors ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul si tu es malade. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « C'est bon, t'en fais pas. »

Bellamy soupire. Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas osé retourner en cours à cause de Clarke. Enfin, ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie de l'affronter et d'affronter tous ses sentiments. Tout sauf ça.

Il s'allonge sur son lit et allume la télévision. Cela fait une semaine qu'il ne bouge pas de chez lui, et il ne compte pas le faire pour l'instant. Il préfère regarder la télévision, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il commence à s'assoupir au bout d'un moment mais il entend la sonnette retentir. Il soupire et avance vers la porte. Il n'est même pas surpris de voir Clarke derrière.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Tu as déjà oublié à quel point j'étais têtue ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la laisse entrer. Elle retire sa veste et l'accroche sur le porte manteau. Il croise les bras et racle sa gorge tandis qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

\- J'ai rompu avec Riley.

Il essaye de rester impassible mais il est surpris de ce qu'elle vient de lui… Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle venue pour lui en parler ?

\- Je suis désolé, répond-il finalement. C'est tout, tu n'avais que ça à me dire ?

\- Bellamy, arrête de te comporter comme un con.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'étais malade et…

\- Arrête de me mentir !

Il regarde sur le côté en soupirant alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Il sait qu'il est une tête de mule, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il la voit soupirer mais il ne flanche pas. Elle secoue la tête.

\- J'étais aussi venue te dire que je voulais être avec toi, mais puisque tu joues le mec têtu…

Elle passe à côté de lui et commence à partir mais il a le réflexe d'attraper son poignée. Elle le repousse et croise les bras.

\- Ah parce que maintenant tu veux bien m'adresser la parole ?

\- Clarke, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais rien que l'idée de te voir en couple avec lui, ça m'exaspérait. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de te parler.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin, tu le sais ça ?

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle le regarde encore et encore. Elle pousse finalement un soupir et passe un bras autour de son cou, en l'attirant vers elle et en l'embrassant. Il passe ses bras autour de son corps et la serre contre lui, en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Clarke recule un peu et les fait basculer sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas avoir le droit de me donner mon deuxième orgasme, lui dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et ton troisième, et ton quatrième…

\- Tu es ambitieux.

\- Je compte même être celui qui te donne ton tout dernier.

Elle sourit en le regardant et en caressant ses joues. Il lui sourit et dépose un baiser sur son front, en l'attirant contre son torse et en la serrant contre lui. Ils ont tout le temps du monde pour coucher ensemble. Pour l'instant, il veut juste qu'elle soit dans ses bras.

 **[…]**

5 ans plus tard

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je vais te tuer. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je suis là dans deux minutes ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « On ne va pas n'importe où Clarke, on va À LA RÉPÉTITION DE NOTRE MARIAGE ! »

 **Clarke G.** : « PAS BESOIN D'UTILISER DES MAJUSCULES, JE CHERCHE UN OBJET BLEU CHEZ MA MÈRE ! »

 **Bellamy B.** : « T'AS ENCORE UNE SEMAINE AVANT LE VRAI MARIAGE ALORS ABANDONNE LA MISSION ET VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Bellamy grogne encore et encore en tapant son front contre le volant devant lui. Clarke n'a toujours pas changé après toutes ces années. Il pensait que ses retards allaient cesser après qu'ils se soient mis en couple, il y a cinq ans, mais c'est devenu pire.

Elle sort finalement de chez elle et enlace sa mère. Elle court vers la voiture. Bellamy démarre à peine rentrée.

\- On n'est pas en retard, lui dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Quinze minutes, Clarke…

Elle hausse les épaules alors qu'il sourit en secouant la tête. Il accélère un peu et la voit en train d'envoyer des messages à Octavia sur son portable.

Il se gare devant la salle des fêtes. Il a réussi à réduire le temps de retard, heureusement pour lui. Il coupe le moteur et se tourne vers Clarke, qui regarde ses ongles.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour.

Il sourit et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête. Il rit légèrement et frotte son nez contre sa joue pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle pousse alors un long soupir théâtral et se tourne vers lui. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'approfondit durant une à deux secondes et la regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, murmure-t-il.

\- Ça va, tu te rattrapes bien, lui dit-elle.

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sort de la voiture. Il tend sa main vers elle et la tient en commençant à marcher vers la salle.

5 ans qu'ils sont en couples. 19 ans qu'ils se connaissent… Et probablement 19 ans qu'il est amoureux d'elle, également.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je viens de publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction Loin de tout. N'hésitez pas à la suivre et à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En raison de cette fiction, je serai peut-être un peu plus en retard sur celle-ci... Mais je vais essayer de continuer ma publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Lorsque j'aurais terminé d'écrire entièrement Loin de tout, je posterai un peu plus rapidement les chapitres de cette fiction, c'est sûr !**

 **\+ J'ai décidé de faire mes propres idées pour la suite de cette fiction, et de ne plus prendre ce que certains ont pu me proposer comme idées… Ce n'est pas du tout contre vous, mais cette fiction est bientôt terminée donc j'ai envie de faire mes propres idées pour ce qu'il me reste à faire ! J'espère que vous comprenez ma décision, je vous aime quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez pu me proposer, vous m'avez aidé dans les moments où je n'avais plus d'inspiration :)**

 **Ps : Je ferais encore quelques chapitres dans le monde de The 100, je sais à quel point vous les aimez ;)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	81. Chapitre 81 - Bellarke kom Skaikru

**#81 Pour qu'une alliance puisse s'établir entre les Terriens et les Sky People, Bellamy et Clarke doivent faire croire qu'ils sont mariés…**

* * *

Clarke croise les bras en restant un peu en arrière, tandis que sa mère et Marcus discutent avec Lexa d'alliances. Elle est rassurée de sentir la présence de Bellamy à côté d'elle. Elle le sent frôler son bras avec le sien de temps en temps, ce qu'elle apprécie d'autant plus. Elle a besoin de lui à ses côtés, il est quelqu'un de très important pour elle.

\- Une alliance entre notre clan et le vôtre est envisageable, dit Lexa devant eux.

Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant cette phrase. Clarke se détend un peu plus.

\- Cependant, continue-t-elle à dire. Nous avons besoin d'une alliance sûre entre nos deux peuples. J'aimerais que l'un de votre leader, en l'occurrence Clarke, se marie avec l'un de nous.

Clarke ouvre la bouche en coupant son souffle dès qu'elle entend cette phrase. Bellamy a l'instinct immédiat de poser l'une de ses mains en bas de son dos. Elle tourne son visage vers lui. Il doit voir à quel point elle semble inquiète puisqu'il commence à faire des cercles sur son t-shirt avec son pouce.

\- Non, répond immédiatement Abby en regardant sa fille. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- C'est la seule solution que nous proposons.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Marcus en secouant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il regarde Bellamy et Clarke durant quelques secondes. Clarke fronce les sourcils en le voyant avaler sa salive, et se tourner finalement vers Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas possible parce que Clarke est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un de notre clan, répond-il. Elle est fiancée à Bellamy.

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage vers Bellamy en faisant les gros yeux, alors qu'il fait la même chose de son côté. Ils se regardent et comprennent alors peu à peu la stratégie que vient d'employer Marcus. Il fait semblant seulement pour empêcher Clarke de se marier à un inconnu. Ils regardent finalement Lexa en hochant lentement la tête. Bellamy tend son bras et entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. Cette dernière expire doucement en sentant le pouce de Bellamy caresser le dos de sa main.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demande Lexa.

\- Oui, répond fébrilement Clarke.

\- Et dans combien de temps le mariage est-il fixé ?

\- Quelques jours, répond cette fois-ci Bellamy.

Clarke serre encore plus ses doigts sur ceux de Bellamy. Lexa les regarde un à un, et se tourne vers Gustus. Ils échangent quelques phrases dans leur langue alors que Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ils doivent accepter cette alliance si les deux peuples veulent pouvoir vivre en paix.

\- Très bien, répond Lexa en les regardant. Cependant, nous allons accepter cette alliance à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? demande Marcus.

\- La cérémonie de mariage doit se faire dans moins d'une semaine dans notre tradition. Bellamy et Clarke devront porter nos vêtements et exécuter nos traditions. De plus, plusieurs terriens viendront vivre dans votre camp pour que l'on soit sûr de votre honnêteté.

Bellamy tourne son visage vers Clarke. S'ils ne demandent que ça, soit.

\- On accepte, répond Bellamy.

Lexa hoche la tête et fait un signe à Gustus pour lui dire de s'éloigner avec elle. Marcus, Abby, Bellamy et Clarke attendent qu'ils se soient assez éloignés pour pousser un long soupir à l'unisson. Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux alors que Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure. Abby croise les bras et se tourne vers Marcus, en le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier semble très honteux.

\- Marcus, tu peux m'expliquer ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Je viens de sauver la vie privée de ta fille.

\- En l'obligeant à se marier avec Bellamy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Maman… intervient Clarke. Crois-moi, il a eu raison d'intervenir. On a besoin de cette alliance, et je préfère me marier avec Bellamy qu'avec un inconnu. Bellamy et moi… Ça peut marcher. On s'entend bien, on peut faire croire aux terriens qui viendront que nous sommes en couple.

\- La moitié du camp pense que c'est déjà le cas de toute manière, répond Marcus en haussant une épaule.

Clarke hausse les sourcils en le regardant. C'est vrai qu'elle est très souvent en compagnie de Bellamy, mais c'est parce qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est tout. Elle décide finalement de ne pas relever ce qu'il vient de dire et commence à s'éloigner vers sa tente. Elle entend des pas la suivre, et elle sait que c'est Bellamy. Elle entre dans sa tente en laissant l'entrée ouverte derrière elle, pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Elle s'assoit sur son lit en soupirant. Il s'approche lentement d'elle et se met à ses côtés. Ils ne parlent pas durant quelques minutes, trop embarrassés pour dire quelque chose.

\- Donc on va se marier, murmure-t-elle.

\- On va se marier.

Elle sent des larmes arriver soudainement dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Bellamy, loin de là. Mais elle n'imaginait pas sa vie comme ça. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie parce qu'elle l'aimait, non pour une alliance. Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle est en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsque Bellamy l'attire contre lui et la serre fort. Elle éclate en sanglots contre son torse en s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Il essaye de lui dire des choses rassurantes dans l'oreille, pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Ça marche au bout de quelques minutes. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'il la berce doucement.

\- C'est juste que… Je n'imaginais pas mon mariage comme ça…

\- Je le sais, princesse. Moi non plus.

Elle se recule et le regarde dans les yeux. Il lui fait un sourire rassurant tout en remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Bellamy… murmure-t-elle. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis contente que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es probablement ma personne préférée dans tout ce camp. Donc je suis quand même contente.

Il sourit légèrement alors qu'elle se penche à nouveau en avant et le prend dans ses bras. Il renifle son odeur en fermant les yeux, en essayant d'oublier à quel point il est déjà amoureux d'elle depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

 **[…]**

Clarke grimace alors qu'une terrienne essaye de tresser ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle a déjà accepté de mettre une longue robe doré, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de faire encore plus d'efforts… Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa mère fait irruption dans la tente.

\- On laisse ses cheveux détachés, dit-elle à la terrienne. C'est une tradition chez nous, on ne les tresse pas.

Clarke ne dit rien, même si elle sait que c'est un mensonge. La terrienne sort finalement de la pièce, en les laissant toutes les deux. Clarke se regarde dans le grand miroir en face d'elle. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle aime sa robe, puisque celle-ci possède un décolleté échancré. Ses yeux ont été maquillés aussi, et ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules. Elle est très belle, oui… Mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée du mariage.

Sa mère s'approche d'elle et met ses mains sur ses épaules. Clarke inspire et expire lentement pour essayer de se calmer. Elle entend soudainement de la musique en extérieur.

\- C'est le commencement de la cérémonie. Il faut y aller.

Elle hoche la tête en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Elles avancent doucement et sortent de la tente. Clarke écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit tout le monde autour d'elle. Les deux clans sont unis, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit ça. Sa gorge devient sèche lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy au bout de l'allée, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il est habillé d'un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé seulement de cette couleur, elle ne savait pas que ça allait lui allait si bien.

Sa mère lâche sa main pour se mettre sur le côté, près de Marcus. Clarke racle sa gorge et continue à avancer jusqu'à Bellamy. Ce dernier tend sa main vers elle et la prend, ce qui la rassure immédiatement. Gustus commence la cérémonie alors qu'elle ne détache pas ses yeux de Bellamy. Il est le seul qui peut la faire se sentir en sécurité en ce qui concerne cette situation.

\- Vous allez tous les deux devoir dire une phrase dans notre langue, leur explique Gustus.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela va vouloir dire ? demande Clarke.

\- « Ma vie est désormais ta vie ».

Clarke lèche sa lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. C'est une phrase lourde de sens mais ils n'ont pas le choix, ils doivent le faire.

 _\- Ai sonraun lai kyu sonraun._

Bellamy répète en premier cette phrase en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke avale sa salive et prononce ensuite ces mots, en serrant ses doigts sur les siens. Gustus prend un poignard et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Il entaille légèrement sa paume en enroulant un ruban de couleur bordeaux pour protéger la plaie. Il répète cette même opération sur Bellamy, avec cette fois ci un ruban bleu.

\- Demain matin, Clarke devra porter le ruban bleu de Bellamy autour du poignet, et vice versa. C'est l'une de nos traditions.

Clarke hoche la tête. Ils doivent alors sceller le mariage en s'embrassant sur les lèvres. Bellamy se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke ferme une à deux secondes les yeux, puis il s'éloigne. Ils se sourient légèrement alors qu'ils applaudissent tous autour d'eux. De la musique retentit, alors que tout le monde commence à danser ensemble. Raven les intercepte au bout d'un moment et les entraine dans un coin du camp.

\- Abby et Marcus viennent de m'expliquer la situation, leur dit-elle. Dites-moi que c'est une blague, je vous en supplie.

\- Non, c'est la vérité, soupire Bellamy. On est définitivement mariés.

\- Heureusement que c'est tombé sur vous dans ce cas. Si ça avait été moi, ils auraient pris un coup de poing dans la figure sur le champ.

Clarke rit alors que Monty et Jasper arrivent vers eux, des verres d'alcools dans les mains. Clarke avale une longue gorgée alors qu'ils rient. Ils ont été mis au courant, eux aussi, avec Octavia et Lincoln également. Seulement leurs amis proches savent toute l'histoire, les autres ont simplement trouvé ça normal qu'ils se marient… Ce qui n'est absolument pas logique, d'ailleurs.

Bellamy et Clarke enchainent les verres d'alcool pour faire passer leur soirée le plus rapidement possible. Abby et Marcus viennent finalement les voir à la toute fin.

\- Vous allez habiter dans la tente de Bellamy désormais, leur dit-elle. Quelques terriens viennent vivre avec nous dès ce soir, donc il faut qu'ils croient à votre histoire.

\- Donc on joue le jeu dès maintenant ?

\- C'est ça.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Bellamy prend sa main pour l'entrainer vers sa tente. Elle sent sa tête légèrement tourner mais elle est consciente de ses actes. Cependant, elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Maintenant qu'ils sont mariés, est-ce que Bellamy va vouloir qu'ils couchent ensemble ? C'est possible que ça se fasse, puisqu'ils doivent rester ensemble plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années…

Ils entrent dans la tente. Bellamy enlève immédiatement son t-shirt alors que Clarke admire son dos.

\- Tu peux te changer, lui dit-il. Je ne me retourne pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hoche la tête même s'il ne peut pas la voir. Elle retire rapidement sa robe et cherche dans son sac à dos quelque chose à mettre pour cette nuit. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle ne le trouve pas.

\- J'ai oublié mon sac dans ma tente. Est-ce que je peux prendre ton t-shirt pour cette nuit ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle l'enfile par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Elle voit Bellamy se glisser sous la couette, alors qu'elle le rejoint. Elle se met sur le dos en laissant une bonne distance entre eux. Elle n'est plus du tout habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un, c'est réellement étrange. Elle se détend finalement lorsqu'elle sent la respiration de Bellamy se réguler à côté d'elle, ce qui prouve qu'il est endormi. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort à son tour.

 **[…]**

Une semaine plus tard, Clarke se décide enfin à aller parler à Bellamy. Elle pensait que leur situation allait s'arranger, que ça n'allait rien changer entre eux, mais c'est tout le contraire. Bellamy ne lui jette aucun regard désormais, ils ne se parlent presque plus et il est gêné dès qu'il se trouve trop près d'elle.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Raven en arrivant vers elle. Il faut que je te parle, à toi et Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Raven appelle le nom de Bellamy. Ce dernier arrive vers eux et la regarde, sans regarder une seule fois Clarke, à son habitude.

\- Il y a un problème, leur dit-elle. Emory m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça étrange de ne jamais vous voir tactile dans le camp alors que vous êtes censés être _mariés._

\- Tu n'as qu'à le dire à Bellamy, rétorque Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demande ce dernier en la regardant.

\- Tu es distant avec moi depuis le mariage ! J'ai peut-être gagné un mari mais j'ai perdu un ami, Bellamy !

Raven les regarde un à un en poussant un dernier soupir. Elle décide de les laisser s'expliquer tous seuls et s'éloigne un peu d'eux. Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et se tourne vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'éviter, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée à être tactile avec moi, s'explique-t-il. Il faut qu'on prouve que nous sommes en couple, je veux bien te prendre la main dans le camp ou t'embrasser mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Me forcer ? Bellamy, on a toujours été tactiles l'un envers l'autre. On s'est déjà enlacés plusieurs fois, ou pris la main. On a juste à ajouter quelques baisers de temps en temps et on sera parfaits.

Il hoche la tête en la regardant alors qu'elle lui lance un petit sourire. Il lui rend son sourire et intercepte le poignet de Clarke, en l'attirant contre lui. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement contre son torse et enroule ses bras autour de lui. Ils s'enlacent durant plusieurs secondes au milieu du camp, sous les regards attentifs d'une dizaine de personnes.

\- Ils ne sont pas habitués à ce qu'on fasse ça en plein milieu, dit Clarke en le regardant, tout en restant dans ses bras.

\- On leur donne un réel spectacle alors, dit-il en souriant.

Elle rit en hochant la tête. Elle attend quelques secondes et se met finalement sur la pointe des pieds. Bellamy comprend son intention et se penche en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Elle hume contre sa bouche et approfondit lentement le baiser. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle aime embrasser Bellamy. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras.

Ils se séparent lentement en se souriant. Bellamy regarde un peu sur le côté et fronce les sourcils en voyant tout le monde les observer.

\- Remettez-vous au travail ! leur crie-t-il alors que Clarke rit en enfonçant son visage dans son cou.

À son plus grand soulagement, Bellamy est devenu de plus en plus tactile grâce à toute cette histoire. Il pose sa main sur son épaule dès qu'il en a l'occasion, embrasse sa tempe ou ses cheveux. Il vient dans la tente d'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'elle mange, se garantit de son bien être à chaque instant.

Deux mois après leur mariage, Clarke s'amuse avec tous ses amis autour d'un bon feu de camp. La moitié des personnes sont là, ainsi que les terriens devenus amis avec eux. Bellamy les rejoint au bout d'un moment et s'assoit à côté de Clarke. Il embrasse sa joue et prend un morceau de viande à grignoter juste devant lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demande Clarke en le regardant.

\- Je terminais mon tour de garde.

\- Tu fais plus d'heures de garde que tout le monde ici, il faut que tu te ménages un peu.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, princesse ?

\- J'ai le droit de m'en faire pour mon mari, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit en la regardant et pose son front contre le sien. Clarke ferme ses yeux, surprise de voir une marque d'affection comme ça. Elle pose l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et respire calmement. Il s'approche alors rapidement d'elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke ouvre la bouche lorsqu'il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent aussi passionnément. L'une des mains de Bellamy descend jusqu'à sa hanche et monte lentement sous son t-shirt. Clarke gémit dans sa bouche. Cela semble le réveiller puisqu'il s'éloigne un peu d'elle en la fixant quelques secondes.

\- Je suis déso…

\- Hé, dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ne t'excuse pas. Nous sommes mariés. Je sais qu'on est observés.

Il avale sa salive et hoche lentement la tête. Elle dépose un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres une dernière fois et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **[…]**

Bellamy plisse du nez en sentant quelque chose le chatouiller dans les narines. Il attend quelques secondes et ouvre doucement les yeux. Il baisse un peu les yeux et est surpris de voir le visage de Clarke enfouie dans son cou. Ils ont dû un peu bouger cette nuit, puisqu'ils sont désormais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il commence à rougir en sentant la bosse proéminente dans son pantalon… C'est la nature, il le sait, il se réveille souvent de cette manière. C'est fréquent chez les hommes.

Il essaye de se dégager sans la réveiller, sinon il pourrait être réellement gêné. Il enlève un de ses bras mais Clarke commence à bouger. Elle fronce les sourcils et ouvre finalement les yeux, en le regardant. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde semble encore endormi dans le camp.

Elle hoche la tête et enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans son torse. Il est surpris par ce qu'elle fait, et surtout de plus en plus embarrassé par l'effet qu'elle lui fait. Il mord sa lèvre en essayant de penser à tout sauf à son corps contre le sien…

Elle bouge l'une de ses jambes et la passe par-dessus les siennes. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'elle relève un peu la tête. Il sait qu'elle sent son excitation. Et c'est gênant. Très gênant.

\- Oh… murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de choses, je…

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est naturel.

Il hoche la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Il s'attend à tout moment à ce qu'elle s'enlève mais elle se rallonge contre lui, en fermant les yeux. Il rit légèrement et resserre ses bras sur elle.

 **[…]**

Clarke range les plantes dont elle a besoin pour soigner les personnes de ce camp dans une boîte médicale. Elle prend un pansement et s'approche de Charlotte, une adolescente blessée au genou à cause d'une chute. Elle pose doucement le bandage en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

\- Voilà, c'est bon, lui dit-elle. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses plus attention à toi, Charlotte.

\- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai retenu la leçon.

Elle saute de la table d'examen et sort de la tente. Clarke commence à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle entend une multitude de bruit dehors. Elle sort à son tour de la tente et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit plusieurs personnes agenouillés près d'une personne allongée sur le sol. Elle arrive cependant à distinguer quelques mots.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Clarke !

\- Elle va perdre son sang-froid…

Elle s'approche et écarquille les yeux en voyant la scène devant elle. Bellamy se trouve sur le sol, le t-shirt baigné de sang. Elle s'agenouille très rapidement à côté de lui en prenant son pouls. Il est faible, mais il est là. Elle regarde Miller et Jasper.

\- Porte-le et emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-elle à Miller. Toi, Jasper, je veux que tu ailles chercher ma mère.

\- D'accord, répond-il en partant.

\- En attendant, expliqué moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle à Miller.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et demande l'aide de Lincoln pour le porter. Clarke reste près du visage de Bellamy en vérifiant de temps à autre son pouls. Elle essaye de rester calme, puisque sa mère n'est toujours pas arrivée. Elle ne peut pas partir en vrille devant tout le monde comme ça.

Les garçons posent Bellamy sur la table alors que celui-ci gémit. Clarke passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en regardant Miller.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'était stupide, soupire-t-il. Deux gamins du camp ont commencé à se disputer, l'un des deux a sorti un couteau et Bellamy s'est interposé.

\- Où est-il ce gamin ?

\- Monty l'a neutralisé, on l'a mis dans une pièce en attendant que tu soignes Bellamy.

Elle hoche la tête et prend les ciseaux sur le côté. Elle découpe de haut en bas le t-shirt de Bellamy et examine la plaie. Elle semble superficielle, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle entend à nouveau des gémissements.

\- Il se réveille, lui dit Miller.

\- Merde.

Elle regarde sur le côté et est immédiatement soulagée lorsqu'elle voit sa mère entrer dans la tente. Abby prend sa place alors que Clarke se met près du visage de Bellamy. Il ouvre subitement les yeux et la regarde, déconcerté.

\- Qu'est-ce que… AIE !

Il crie alors qu'Abby verse de l'alcool sur la blessure. Il essaye de se relever mais Clarke pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le repousse. Il la regarde, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Elle voit qu'il est effrayé et qu'il a mal, et ça lui fait réellement mal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Il pousse un nouveau cri lorsqu'Abby panse sa blessure. Clarke s'avance et prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- Bellamy, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

\- Clarke…

\- Je sais que tu as mal, mais tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Il faut juste que tu subisses la douleur pendant quelques minutes encore, je t'en supplie.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'Abby verse à nouveau de l'alcool sur sa plaie. Clarke ferme les yeux à son tour et colle son front contre le sien. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, lui montrer qu'elle est là pour lui. Quelques petites secondes après, elle éloigne son visage et fronce les sourcils lorsque sa tête devient de plus en plus lourde.

\- Il s'est évanoui, dit-elle à sa mère en reposant lentement sa tête sur la table. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Oui, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais recoudre sa plaie et normalement ce sera bon.

Clarke hoche la tête et prend l'une des mains de Bellamy dans la sienne. Elle dépose un baiser sur ses doigts, en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle tenait énormément à Bellamy, mais pas à ce point. Rien que l'idée de le perdre la rend folle de rare. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui désormais. Il est son co-leader, son meilleur ami, son mari… Et l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Il ira bien, lui dit Abby en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Clarke renifle en acquiesçant. Abby prend une chaise sur le côté et la met près de Bellamy, comprenant le besoin de sa fille à rester à ses côtés. Clarke s'assoit en gardant la main de son mari dans la sienne. Elle le regarde encore et encore, en priant pour qu'il aille bien. Elle sait qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de son mari… Malheureusement, tout est faux entre eux. Ce n'est qu'une alliance. Il faut qu'elle se fasse une raison.

 **[…]**

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Tu me fais mal !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant !

Bellamy soupire alors que Clarke dépose de l'antiseptique sur sa blessure. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est blessé et qu'elle le soigne. Il est content puisque ça lui permet d'être proche d'elle, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…

Elle prend le long bandage sur le côté et l'enroule autour de son torse, au niveau de sa blessure. Il regarde le plafond lorsqu'elle fait cette opération. Elle est réellement proche de lui, il a un peu de mal à se contrôler.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, lui dit-elle en se remettant debout.

\- Enfin…

\- Hé, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de jouer les super héros, je te signale.

Il rit en continuant à la regarder. Elle possède cette lueur de joie dans les yeux qu'il aime énormément, et un sourire sur le visage qu'elle n'a pas très souvent. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pose ses mains sur son cou et l'attire vers lui. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres, sans penser une seule fois à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il se fige au bout d'un moment et éloigne son visage.

\- Oh non, murmure-t-il. Je… Je suis désolé, Clarke. Je ne…

Elle passe sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attire cette fois-ci vers elle. Il soupire de soulagement contre sa bouche et rend avidement son baiser. Il la pousse légèrement vers le lit et la bascule sur celui-ci. Il se met sur elle alors qu'elle fait passer sa main sur son torse, en oubliant pendant une seconde sa blessure.

\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle immédiatement alors qu'il grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle rit alors qu'il mord doucement la fossette qu'elle possède sur le menton.

 **[…]**

\- Donc cette fois-ci vous voulez un vrai mariage ? demande Raven en les regardant.

\- Oui.

Bellamy resserre la main de Clarke en regardant Raven devant lui. Cette dernière semble déconcertée par toute cette histoire.

\- Parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez amoureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc on doit préparer une nouvelle cérémonie ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Clarke rit en levant la tête vers Bellamy. Ce dernier sourit et se penche vers elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Oui, un vrai mariage est de mise.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée… J'ai été un peu retardée à cause du job d'été que j'ai trouvé ! Aussi, je reçois de moins en moins de reviews sur cette fiction donc c'est un peu décourageant, je ne vous le cache pas…**

 **SINON, pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire avec mon "crush" de convention, j'ai une petite nouvelle… Notamment des amies qui l'ont vu à une convention récemment et qui ont pris une vidéo de lui me disant bonjour ! Voici en gros ce qu'il dit : « Tu vas bien Amandine ? T'as vu je suis avec ta copine, je l'ai reconnue même. Soit pas jalouse hein, t'inquiète pas ». J'ai bien ri sur le moment, mes amies sont vraiment folles ! Il est sympathique en tout cas, il joue le jeu !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	82. Chapitre 82 - Retrouvailles

**#82** **Bellamy et Clarke étaient amoureux à 10 ans. 15 ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent.**

* * *

Monty regarde autour de lui alors que Clarke tourne le volant dans un lotissement composé de plusieurs maisons. Elle roule encore une petite minute et se gare finalement devant une petite maison toute mignonne. Il se tourne vers elle et la regarde, alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je reviens enfin, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est dans cette maison que tu vivais ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, et c'est dans cette maison que je vais à nouveau vivre.

Il sourit et sort de la voiture, en se dirigeant vers le coffre. Clarke sort à son tour et s'arrête devant son ancienne maison – et maintenant nouvelle. Elle n'arrive pas à croire de la chance qu'elle a eu. Dès le moment où elle a su que cette maison était à nouveau libre, elle a sauté sur l'occasion. Elle se rappelle des bons moments qu'elle a eus avec ses parents ici… Et les voisins. Elle se demande si ses anciens amis habitent toujours ici, d'ailleurs…

Elle aide Monty à prendre les premiers cartons de déménagement. Ils entrent dans la maison et les déposent tous dans le salon. Heureusement pour elle, la maison est pratiquement meublée. Elle a dû payer un peu plus cher mais ça valait le coup. Elle dépose le dernier carton dans la maison et sourit en sortant à nouveau dehors. Elle s'apprête à parler à Monty mais elle voit quelqu'un sortir de la maison d'à côté. Elle plisse des yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Cette dernière tourne rapidement son visage vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a finalement un grand sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle approche de Clarke. Celle-ci s'avance rapidement d'elle et la prend dans ses bras quelques secondes. Octavia la serre un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclame-t-elle. Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'emménage ! Je ne pensais pas que tu vivais toujours ici…

\- Si, toujours ! Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, il va falloir qu'on apprenne à nouveau à faire connaissance…

\- Monty et moi venons de finir, donc si tu veux entrer… On a une glacière pleine de bières.

Octavia hoche rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Elles entrent toutes les deux dans l'ancienne maison de Clarke et s'installent sur le canapé déjà installé. Monty s'assoit sur le sol devant elles et commence à faire connaissance avec Octavia.

\- On n'était pas si amies que ça, lui explique Octavia. Mais elle venait toujours à la maison parce qu'il y avait Bellamy.

\- Qui est Bellamy ?

\- Son amoureux lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans !

Monty éclate de rire alors que Clarke rougit en souriant et en secouant la tête. Elle aimerait poser de nombreuses questions sur lui mais elle n'ose pas. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à oublier Bellamy… Même s'ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, soit chez lui, soit chez Clarke. Ça a été un déchirement pour tous les deux lorsqu'elle a dû déménager... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des petits bisous alors que leurs parents faisaient la grimace en les voyants.

\- D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? demande-t-elle finalement. Il était très mignon à l'époque, j'imagine que maintenant il est marié avec trois enfants…

\- Tu rigoles ? dit Octavia en riant. Il est célibataire et il vit près d'ici. Tu auras l'occasion de le revoir puisqu'il vient très souvent chez moi. Il sera vraiment heureux de te voir, il parle occasionnellement de toi.

Clarke rougit encore plus lorsqu'Octavia lui dit cette phrase. Elle essaye de dévier la conversation pour arrêter de penser à Bellamy. Si ça se trouve il est devenu moche, elle ne sait pas… Ou encore pire : méchant. Elle décide de ne plus y penser et rit avec Octavia lorsqu'elle lui raconte quelques anecdotes de sa vie.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'arrête au passage piéton et attend que le feu soit à nouveau vert. Elle resserre sa queue de cheval et sautille sur place. Cela fait 20 minutes qu'elle est en train de faire un jogging et elle est déjà pressée de rentrer chez elle. Ce n'est pas son truc préféré, il faut le dire… Mais elle veut rester en forme. Elle réajuste les bretelles de son débardeur et l'ourlet de son short, et reprend sa course lorsque le feu des piétons est vert. Elle court et sourit en voyant au loin son lotissement. Elle regarde sur le côté les arbres qu'elle dépasse, en admirant la couleur de leurs feuilles. Elle tourne son visage et percute soudainement un torse. La personne devant elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de la stabiliser.

\- Est-ce que ça… Clarke ?

Clarke lève le visage et écarquille les yeux en voyant Bellamy Blake devant elle. Il a changé en 15 ans, ça c'est clair… Elle savait qu'il allait devenir mignon, mais là c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Il est réellement beau. Il est grand, il a une musculature assez impressionnante et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Il semble réellement heureux de la revoir, et ça lui fait plaisir… Et, comme par hasard, elle le rencontre alors qu'elle est toute transpirante.

\- Salut, dit-elle finalement avec un grand sourire. Je te ferais bien un câlin mais je viens de faire un jogging donc…

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça m'en empêche ?

Elle rit alors qu'il tire sur son bras et lui fait un long câlin. Elle resserre ses bras autour de ses épaules et ferme les yeux contre lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, c'est juste dingue… Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, en fait. Elle se recule au bout d'un moment en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Octavia m'a dit que tu avais réaménagé dans ton ancienne maison, dit-il en souriant. Je suis contente de te revoir, on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper…

\- Ça c'est sûr. Est-ce que tu… Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr !

\- Génial. Tu me laisses 15 minutes pour que je puisse me doucher ?

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle sourit et part vers sa maison. Elle regarde rapidement par-dessus son épaule et le voit la regarder. Elle entre chez elle en mordant sa lèvre. Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre, non, mais ça se voit toujours qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Même s'ils n'avaient que 10 ans, c'est vrai qu'ils tenaient à l'un et à l'autre. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, et se réconfortaient lorsque l'autre n'était pas bien.

Elle file dans sa douche et essaye de se laver le plus rapidement possible. Elle sort en essuyant ses cheveux et en s'habillant. Elle met un t-shirt alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle s'y précipite et l'ouvre en souriant. Elle fait entrer Bellamy et lui dit de s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en regardant dans son frigo. J'ai des bières, des sodas, du vin…

\- Un soda ça ira, répond-il en riant.

Elle en prend un pour elle aussi et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Bellamy lui demande immédiatement ce qu'elle fait dans la vie. Elle lui parle de son métier en tant qu'architecte, ce qui le fascine énormément. Il semble très intéressé par ce qu'elle lui raconte, ça la fait rire. Il lui parle à son tour de son métier de professeur. Elle hoche la tête et rit lorsqu'il lui parle de certains de ses élèves.

\- Ça me fait penser à toi lorsqu'on était en CM1, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu essayais de répondre à toutes les questions, tu étais un vrai lèche-botte !

\- Hé, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Harper qui l'était !

Ils se racontent quelques anecdotes d'il y a 15 ans ce qui les fait beaucoup rire. Ils regardent tous les deux sur Facebook grâce à l'ordinateur de Clarke pour voir ce que leurs anciens camarades sont tous devenus. Ils sont choqués de voir que la plupart ont déjà une famille. C'est surprenant de voir tout ça. Bellamy évoque au bout d'un moment l'histoire d'amour qu'ils ont eu tous les deux. Clarke sourit en le regardant.

\- C'était vraiment sympa, dit-elle finalement. Tu es mon tout premier vrai amour, ça a été un déchirement de partir.

\- Pour moi aussi, j'ai pleuré durant une semaine entière. Je ne savais pas trop comment vivre ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, dit-elle en souriant. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Oui…

Bellamy tend sa main vers elle et entrelace ses doigts aux siens en souriant. Elle le regarde et lâche un léger rire en resserrant sa main contre la sienne.

 **[…]**

Clarke respire lentement en restant devant la porte de chez Bellamy. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans ce lotissement, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez près de chez elle. Elle lisse le devant de sa robe et se rend compte qu'elle est en train d'essayer de gagner du temps.

Bellamy l'a invité à diner chez lui et ça la stresse réellement. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps mais ils se sont seulement retrouvés depuis deux mois. Ils se sont vus à plusieurs reprises chez Octavia ou dans des bars, mais cette fois c'est différent. Il l'a invité à un _rencard._ Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, mais pas à ce point. Il mérite tellement plus qu'une Clarke…

Elle frappe finalement contre la porte avant de changer d'avis. Elle attend quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Bellamy ouvre en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Clarke, dit-il simplement en souriant.

Il l'attire dans ses bras et l'enlace longuement. Elle resserre ses doigts autour de sa nuque et respire lentement son parfum qu'elle aime tant. Elle se recule alors qu'il la regarde de haut en bas.

\- Tu es magnifique…

\- J'espère que tu comptes ajouter les mots « comme toujours » à la fin, dit-elle en riant.

\- Tu me connais si bien !

Il la laisse entrer dans le salon, où une magnifique table est installée. Il lui sourit et lui dit de s'installer alors qu'il apporte le premier plat. Ils commencent à manger ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Ils sont réellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, c'est étonnant mais c'est comme ça. Ils rient en regardant les messages qu'Octavia envoie à Bellamy tout au long du repas.

 **Octavia B.** : « Passez une bonne soirée en amoureux… Enfin… Entre amis… Hahahahaha »

Ils s'installent au bout d'un moment sur le canapé en regardant Netflix, alors que Bellamy apporte les desserts. Clarke prend une cuillère de la tartellette en lui fait un sourire. C'est vraiment bon.

\- J'adore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Framboises, crème pâtissière, rien de plus basique. Mais j'ai ajouté un ingrédient surprise. Devine.

Clarke plisse des yeux en essayant de deviner le goût qu'elle est en train de sentir. Elle commence à sortir sa gorge la gratter au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui n'augure rien de bon…

\- Des noix ? demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'y suis allergique.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux alors que Clarke sent sa gorge commencer à gonfler. Elle sent aussi qu'elle devient rouge, elle le sent… Bellamy se lève soudainement alors qu'elle pose son dessert sur le côté et se lève à son tour. Il prend sa veste et l'enfile en deux petites secondes.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en commençant à tousser. Je ne vais pas mourir.

Il agrippe sa main et l'emmène vers sa voiture, garée devant sa maison. Il conduit à toute allure alors que Clarke essaye de s'éventer avec un magazine. Elle a chaud, très chaud. Elle a dit à Bellamy qu'elle n'allait pas mourir pour le rassurer, mais on ne sait jamais… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle goûte des noix sans faire attention, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

Ils arrivent au bout de cinq minutes à l'hôpital. Bellamy se précipite vers l'accueil et explique rapidement toute la situation. Ils sont redirigés vers une salle d'urgence. Clarke s'assoit sur le lit et attend patiemment alors que Bellamy fait les cent pas devant elle. Il vérifie de temps en temps sa gorge, pour voir si elle n'est pas trop gonflée, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Un docteur débarque soudainement, alors que Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Allergie ? demande-t-il directement en voyant le visage de Clarke.

\- Aux noix, oui, répond Bellamy à sa place.

\- Je vais simplement vous faire une piqure d'épinéphrine, ça partira au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il enfonce l'aiguille dans son cou. Il lui dit en quelques mots qu'elle devra beaucoup boire dans les prochaines heures et prendre un médicament toutes les quatre heures. Il sort finalement de la pièce, alors que Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais contente d'être avec toi ce soir. C'était un accident.

Il hoche la tête et la regarde. Elle aimerait pourvoir lui dire qu'elle est attirée par lui, elle aimerait l'embrasser. Mais ce ne serait vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle lui fait tout simplement un léger sourire en priant pour qu'il sache à quel point elle tient à lui.

 **[…]**

Bellamy ouvre un œil lorsqu'il entend des coups contre sa porte d'entrée. Il grogne en regardant son réveil. Il est 4h du matin, qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Il frotte ses yeux et prend ses lunettes sur le côté, en les mettant sur son nez. Il se lève et approche de la porte, alors que les coups continuent de résonner. Il baille un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit Clarke devant lui. Elle a des petits yeux et le regarde.

\- Princesse ? demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai besoin de sel pour mes frites, dit-elle en tendant une barquette de frites.

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant la façon dont elle parle. Elle sent légèrement l'alcool… Oui, c'est ça. Elle est bourrée. Et apparemment elle veut du sel pour ses frites… Il commence à rire en la regardant.

\- J'ai faim, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu aurais du sel ?

\- Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour ça ? Tu n'as pas conduit j'espère ?

\- Je suis venue à pied.

\- Juste pour des frites.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il rit et la laisse entrer. Elle s'écrase dans le canapé alors qu'il n'arrête pas de s'empêcher de rire. Il prend le sel et en met sur les frites qu'elle lui tend. Elle se met en tailleur sur le canapé et les mange une par une en le scrutant.

\- Avec qui est-ce que tu as bu ? demande-t-il.

\- Octavia et ses amis chez elle. Je suis partie pour te demander du sel.

\- Il n'y en avait pas chez elle ?

\- Si, mais j'avais envie de venir te voir…

Elle fait une petite moue ce qui le fait sourire. Il la regarde manger ses frites avec tendresse. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais c'est encore plus flagrant maintenant. Elle finit sa barquette au bout de quelques minutes et s'allonge dans le canapé. Il hausse l'un de ses sourcils alors qu'elle tourne la tête et le regarde.

\- Alors tu voulais me voir ?

\- Bellamy, c'est juste que j'étais _tellement_ amoureuse de toi lorsque j'étais petite ! dit-elle en commençant à parler très vite. On se voyait tout le temps, je te trouvais vraiment beau et, quand je suis revenue ici, j'ai espéré au plus profond de moi que tu sois devenu méchant et moche mais… C'est TOUT le contraire ! Je suis encore plus amoureuse de toi maintenant… Toi et tes stupides abdos, toi et tes stupides taches de rousseurs, toi et ton stupide sourire…

Il mord sa lèvre alors qu'elle continue à parler de ce qu'elle aime chez lui. Elle s'interrompt finalement au bout d'un moment et ferme les yeux. Il hésite à la laisser dormir ici, mais il se dit qu'elle aura un coup de frayeur en se réveillant demain matin… Il sourit finalement et secoue un peu son épaule. Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde, comme si elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il tire sur son bras pour la lever. Elle s'appuie un peu sur lui alors qu'il sort de chez lui et l'installe dans la voiture. Il démarre et la raccompagne chez elle. Heureusement que c'est à deux pas d'ici. Il ouvre sa portière et l'emmène jusqu'à sa porte. Elle ouvre la porte et se tourne vers lui.

\- Merci, marmonne-t-elle. On se voit bientôt ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Elle hoche la tête. Il s'approche légèrement d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, un tout petit. Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne et remonte dans sa voiture, le sourire aux lèvres. Il faut absolument qu'il aille la voir demain matin… Il a hâte de la voir rougir en lui ouvrant la porte.

 **[…]**

Clarke garde les yeux ouverts sur son lit, en regardant le plafond encore et encore. Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ce foutu plafond. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait débarqué chez Bellamy en pleine nuit. Et ce baiser… Est-ce qu'elle l'a simplement imaginé ou non ? Elle grogne dans son lit. Elle ne sait absolument pas.

Elle se lève au bout d'un moment et file dans sa salle de bain en mouillant son visage. Elle a juste envie de passer la journée en pyjama devant la télévision. Elle commence à se brosser les dents en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à _lui_. Elle s'interrompt finalement lorsqu'elle entend la sonnette retentir. Elle crache son dentifrice dans le lavabo et rince le plus rapidement possible sa bouche.

Elle fonce vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Elle mord sa lèvre alors que Bellamy lui fait un grand sourire, une rose dans la main. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'il la tend vers lui et qu'elle la prend. Elle la sent en commençant à rougir.

\- Je savais que tu allais rougir en me voyant, dit-il finalement. Ça doit être à cause de mes abdos et mes taches de rousseurs.

Elle grogne alors qu'il rit en la regardant. Elle pose la rose sur le côté et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui sourit.

\- J'aimerais bien recommencer ce que j'ai fait hier soir, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Elle coupe sa respiration alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle hoche alors la tête, en essayant de se vider la tête. Il approche d'un pas vers elle et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle agrippe son t-shirt et l'avance encore un peu plus d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras en continuant à l'embrasser.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Depuis 15 ans ? dit-il en riant.

\- Exactement, je savais que tu étais le bon.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'attire chez elle et ferme la porte à clé derrière lui.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'était extrêmement adorable ! Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 82 de cette fiction donc il ne reste plus que 18 chapitres et c'est la fin... Je suis pressée mais en même temps non, c'est vraiment étrange. En tout cas, c'est inévitable ! J'espère que vous allez en profiter pour me dire en commentaire si vous aimez mes chapitres ou non, puisque vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion plus tard !**

 **Bisous à tous, j'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	83. Chapitre 83 - Deal

**#83 J'ai fait un deal pour te sauver la vie et nous ne pouvons plus jamais être ensemble à nouveau. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était le seul moyen.**

* * *

Bellamy cligne des yeux en sentant une personne déposer plusieurs baisers sur son épaule. Il ne bouge pas et profite de cette sensation quelques minutes de plus. Il se sent bien, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui et de sa copine.

Il se retourne finalement vers Clarke en lui faisant un sourire et en l'embrassant. Elle répond à son baiser en collant sa poitrine un peu plus contre lui. Il fait passer sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, alors qu'elle gémit en s'éloignant un peu.

\- Il faut que je rentre maintenant, sinon Raven va s'inquiéter.

\- On ne fréquente pas la racaille, pas vrai ? demande-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- Les membres de ton groupe diraient la même chose, alors ne m'en veux pas.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se lève et enfile rapidement ses vêtements. Entre Clarke et lui, c'est une histoire d'amour profonde et passionnelle… Mais dangereuse et interdite. C'est une putain d'histoire à la _West Side Story_.

Clarke est le leader d'un gang appelé _Arkadia_. Bellamy, quant à lui, est le leader du gang _Trikru_. Leur ville possède plusieurs gangs de la sorte, sauf que les leurs sont les plus connus et dangereux… Et aussi ennemis. Ils se détestent depuis toutes ces années, c'est un fait. Ils n'ont pas le droit de se parler ou de communiquer ensemble. Si son gang apprenait qu'il fréquentait Clarke… Cela pourrait devenir très dangereux pour elle. Ils pourraient la harceler, l'attaquer, la tuer… C'est la dure loi des gangs.

\- On se revoit quand ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- Je vais passer ma journée avec tous les autres… On peut essayer en fin de semaine ?

Il acquiesce en se levant à son tour. Tous les membres de son groupe partent en virée tous les mardis, il en profite à chaque fois pour inviter Clarke… Même si elle ne peut pas rester très longtemps. Il enfile ses affaires et aide Clarke à recoiffer un peu ses cheveux. Il lui fait un grand sourire en l'attirant contre ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse tendrement en la serrant contre lui, en profitant d'elle le plus possible. Il ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Il y a très souvent des règlements de compte entre certains dans la rue, et s'il perdait Clarke à cause de ça… Il deviendrait fou. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

\- Je dois partir, dit-elle en essayant d'interrompre leurs baisers.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, soupire-t-il contre sa joue.

Elle mord sa lèvre et pose son front contre son épaule. Bellamy et elle se détestaient au tout début, bien-sûr. Cependant, il fut blessé lors d'un règlement de compte. Il se vidait de son sang sur le trottoir et Clarke est passée par là… Et elle l'a soigné. Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir, mais non. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'elle est restée à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré sa provenance.

Il frotte son dos de haut en bas et soupire en regardant l'horloge derrière elle. Il faut vraiment qu'elle parte maintenant, sinon elle risque de se faire prendre. Il s'éloigne d'elle et dépose un long baiser sur sa bouche. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de sa maison, le laissant le sourire aux lèvres.

 **[…]**

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu veux venir à la maison ? Ils sont tous partis… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu es sûr ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai envie de te voir. »

Clarke sourit en regardant son téléphone portable. Elle prend sa veste et l'enfile rapidement, en descendant les escaliers de sa maison. Elle passe devant Raven et Harper en leur disant qu'elle part faire des courses. Elles ne l'écoutent même pas alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sort de chez elle et marche jusqu'à chez Bellamy. Ce n'est qu'à quelques rues, heureusement pour elle. Elle espère qu'il n'y aura personne sur le chemin, elle n'a pas pris son pistolet avec elle…

Elle arrive rapidement devant chez lui et ouvre la porte en regardant devant elle. Elle s'apprête à monter les escaliers pour rentrer dans sa chambre mais elle entend du bruit sur le côté. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant deux membres de son gang : Dax et Atom. Elle commence à se précipiter à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée mais Echo ferme à clé juste devant elle. Elle tourne sa tête de tous les côtés, en voyant d'autres membres se rajouter. C'est un piège.

\- Bellamy a oublié son portable en partant, lui dit Dax en lui montrant l'objet en question. J'ai regardé vos petits échanges de messages. Très sympa…

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Ils éclatent tous de rire alors qu'elle rougit lorsque Dax lit plusieurs de leurs messages à haute voix, notamment leurs « Je t'aime ». Elle tente un coup et court vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, Echo se place devant elle et percute sa pommette avec son poing. Clarke gémit en mettant sa main contre l'impact. Elle se relève mais Dax la tire par les cheveux et la jette violemment sur le sol. Elle crache un peu de sang sur le côté.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il fréquente les vermines ? demande-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répond Clarke.

Elle lui fout un grand coup de pied dans son entrejambe. Il crie et se venge en frappant son ventre. Elle gémit à cause de la violence du coup et se tient le ventre. Elle voit Dax s'apprêter à lui foutre un coup de poing mais ils entendent quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec ses clés. Ils se figent tous lorsque Bellamy entre dans le salon. Il se raidit et regarde tout le monde un à un, jusqu'à poser son regard sur Clarke. Il se précipite vers elle en poussant violemment Dax sur le côté. Il aide sa petite amie à se relever et inspecte son visage, en frôlant sa pommette. Il garde son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle enfouie son visage dans son cou. Il regarde tous les membres de son groupe, avec un regard noir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- On est au courant pour toi et la princesse, répond Dax en se relevant. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Bellamy !

\- Je t'emmerde ! répond ce dernier. Je suis votre leader, je fais ce que je veux, c'est compris ?

\- Tu viens de briser l'une de nos règles ! s'écrie Atom. Que tu sois le leader ou non, tu n'as pas le droit de la briser !

Bellamy serre sa mâchoire en regardant ses amis devant lui. Il savait qu'ils allaient réagir de cette manière. Il jette un regard noir à Dax.

\- Que personne ne la touche.

Il prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et ils franchissent tous les deux la porte d'entrée. Clarke regarde en arrière et avale difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle croise le regard menaçant de Dax. Ils commencent tous les deux à marcher vers son QG à elle. Elle voit qu'il est énervé. Elle dit son prénom une première fois, mais il ne se retourne pas. Une deuxième fois, mais toujours pas. Finalement, elle tire sur son bras et l'arrête. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu…

\- Ils t'ont fait du mal et je n'étais même pas présent pour leur en empêcher.

Clarke prend son visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il soupire en collant son front contre le sien.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont m'attaquer ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire, mais je ne sais pas… Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre endroit pour se voir. Je ne veux rien risquer.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'il reprend sa main et continue à marcher. Bien-sûr qu'elle a peur de se faire tuer à cause de toute cette histoire… Mais elle sait aussi que Bellamy et elle s'aiment vraiment. Cela fait un an qu'ils sont en couple, ils ne peuvent pas tout effacer d'un seul coup.

 **[…]**

Bellamy enfile son jean noir et sourit en regardant Clarke l'appeler. Il tourne son visage vers elle et hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle se met en position assise dans le lit, en ramenant la couverture contre sa poitrine. Elle fait une petite moue ce qui le fait rire.

\- S'il te plait, encore un câlin. Un seul.

\- Je suis censé être chez mon père et ça fait déjà deux heures… Ils vont vraiment commencer à se poser des questions.

\- Mais non, je suis sûre qu'ils ne remarquent même plus ton absence maintenant.

Il secoue la tête en remettant son t-shirt. Il prend son téléphone portable et ouvre l'application des messages. Il en envoie un rapidement à Dax pour se créer un nouvel alibi.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je suis toujours chez mon père mais je vais faire des courses juste après. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

 **Dax R.** : « Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas. À dans une heure alors. »

Bellamy repose son téléphone en disant à Clarke qu'il peut rester encore au moins trente minutes. Elle sourit et tend l'un de ses bras alors qu'il s'écroule à nouveau dans le lit à ses côtés. Clarke enfouit son visage contre son épaule et passe ses bras autour de lui. Elle passe sa main dans son dos et caresse lentement ses épaules, ce qui le détend immédiatement. Il dépose un baiser contre la joue de Clarke, et dépose quelques baisers mouillés dans son cou. Elle gémit en frottant son bassin au sien.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit… dit-elle.

\- Ah oui ?

Il fait passer sa main sous la couverture et la descend le long de son corps. Il gémit dans son cou lorsqu'il sent son excitation et commence à la caresser. Elle mord finalement son épaule en se détendant et en se laissant faire.

Il rentre chez lui une petite heure après. Il essaye de se recoiffer et entre doucement. Il part vers le salon mais ne voit personne. Il s'avance finalement vers la cuisine mais se fige lorsqu'il entend Dax et Atom discuter. Il décide d'écouter lorsqu'il entend le prénom de Clarke.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils se voient toujours, dit Dax. Il arrive toujours en retard. J'ai appelé son père récemment, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Bellamy depuis quelques semaines.

\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on les laisse.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il a enfreint une règle du gang, il doit payer pour ça. Elle aussi. Il faut qu'on rentre chez elle et qu'on brûle la maison.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est trop…

Bellamy entre rapidement dans la cuisine, ne supportant plus de les entendre parler de ça. Dax le regarde et ouvre la bouche. Atom racle sa gorge et regarde le sol, comme gêné par ce qu'ils viennent de dire.

\- Donc vous compter tuer Clarke ? demande Bellamy.

\- C'est ça ou tu arrêtes de la voir.

\- Je peux t'en empêcher dès maintenant, tu sais…

Bellamy prend le couteau sur le côté et commence à jouer avec. Il sait que Dax est en train de le regarder en ce moment même. Il faut qu'il l'intimide au maximum.

\- On se connait depuis 15 ans, Bellamy. Si tu continues à la voir, tu seras banni de ce gang.

\- Tu oserais faire ça ?

\- Oui, nous en avons tous parlé. Soit tu abandonnes Clarke, soit tu restes à la rue. Et on ne manquera pas de dire à tous les autres gangs ce que tu as fait. Les gens n'aiment pas les trahisons, tu sais.

Bellamy repose le couteau en fixant son ami devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de dire tout ça. Il réfléchit encore et encore à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être renvoyé de ce gang. C'est tout ce qu'il a, c'est sa maison… Et ils seraient capables de l'envahir et de changer la serrure, même. Il sent sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il comprend qu'il n'a plus le choix. Il a peur pour Clarke, il ne veut pas que Dax la touche. C'est trop tard.

\- Très bien, dit-il finalement. J'arrête de la voir. Je lui annonce la semaine prochaine que c'est fini. Mais vous ne la toucherez pas. C'est compris ?

Dax hoche la tête en faisant un léger sourire. Bellamy lui lance un regard noir et part dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il serre ses poings et cogne un grand coup contre le mur le plus proche de lui, en faisant un trou dans celui-ci. Il crie en se laissant retomber sur le sol. Il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie, et il ne peut rien y faire. C'est pour leurs biens à tous les deux.

 **[…]**

Bellamy fait les cent pas en sentant son estomac se retourner dans son ventre. Il sursaute alors lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée. Clarke lui lance un grand sourire et s'approche rapidement de lui. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle ne remarque pas les larmes qu'il possède dans les yeux, ou le fait qu'il ne lui rende pas réellement son baiser. Elle retire son écharpe en commençant à raconter sa journée, mais il intercepte son poignet. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Bellamy ?

\- On ne peut plus se revoir. J'ai… J'ai fait un deal avec Dax pour te sauver la vie et nous ne pouvons plus jamais être ensemble à nouveau. Je suis vraiment désolé, Clarke, c'était le seul moyen.

Clarke assimile lentement ce qu'il vient de lui dire alors qu'elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'assoit lentement sur le lit derrière elle, en se passant une main sur la bouche. Bellamy s'approche d'elle et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il hésite un peu et, finalement, pose une main sur son genou. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… murmure-t-elle. Explique-moi, Bellamy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai surpris une conversation dans laquelle Dax disait qu'il savait pour nous, et qu'il comptait brûler entièrement ta maison. Je l'ai menacé mais… Il a été plus fort que moi. Il m'a dit que si on continuait il allait me virer du gang et mettre à exécution ses menaces. Clarke, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Mais… Nous deux… Nous…

\- Ce n'est plus possible.

Elle commence à pleurer en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bellamy l'attire contre son torse alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots contre lui. Il caresse lentement ses cheveux en essayant de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort. Elle éloigne son visage en respirant calmement.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix, mais je t'aime tellement, Bellamy… Je…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop peur pour toi, pour tes amis…

Elle renifle en hochant la tête. Il sait qu'elle ferait tout pour son gang. Il le sait. Il attire son visage vers lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle agrippe son t-shirt et lui rend son baiser, en sachant que c'est le dernier. Elle profite le plus possible de lui. Parce que c'est terminé. Leur histoire d'amour aura duré un an et trois mois.

 **[…]**

Bellamy lit son livre et sursaute en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Echo s'appuie contre la porte et le regarde en mordant sa lèvre. Il secoue la tête en disant tout simplement le mot « Non ». Elle soupire et s'approche de son lit, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais… Ça fait un an que tu ne la vois plus. Il faut que tu tournes la page.

\- Avec toi ? Non merci. Je préfère rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Bellamy, tu es un homme. Tu as des besoins, comme tout le monde…

Elle pose sa main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il continue à lire. Elle la remonte lentement jusqu'à frôler sa braguette. Il ferme les yeux et respire lentement par le nez. Echo sourit en voyant qu'elle vient enfin de gagner. Elle passe sa main dans son boxer et commence à faire des va et vient avec sa paume de main. Bellamy ferme les yeux et bascule l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Il entrouvre les lèvres et pousse un léger gémissement. Echo se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser dans son cou. Cela semble le réveiller puisqu'il ouvre soudainement les yeux et agrippe son poignet. Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il retire sa main de son pantalon et la pousse.

\- Tu n'es pas Clarke, dit-il finalement en la regardant.

Elle lui jette un regard noir et sort de sa chambre. Il grogne et appuie ses paumes de main contre ses paupières. Un an et il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

 **[…]**

Trois ans. Il aura fallu trois ans pour que son gang s'autodétruise. Au début, il y a eu le départ de trois personnes… Puis d'autres, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui, Dax et Atom. Ils en ont parlé et ont décidé d'arrêter toutes leurs affaires. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Donc il habite seul maintenant, dans sa grande maison.

Il sait que le gang de Clarke s'est démantelé il y a plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle n'est jamais allée le voir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, elle l'a probablement oublié… Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils auraient dû être plus prudents, c'est de sa faute.

 **Octavia B.** : « Je reviens dans une heure. Tu peux aller me chercher du ketchup stp ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je ne vais pas me déplacer juste pour du ketchup. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Très bien, prend aussi des frites dans ce cas. »

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et enfile rapidement sa veste. Il sort et commence à marcher vers l'hypermarché. Il se fige lorsqu'il entend du bruit dans une ruelle. Il s'approche lentement et voit quelqu'un tenir un pistolet devant lui, en pointant une jeune femme blonde. Il plisse des yeux en reconnaissant Clarke. Il ne l'a pas vue depuis trois ans… Et elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Il regarde la personne qui pointe son pistolet. Roan, un membre d'un autre clan… Qui n'a toujours pas été démantelé, apparemment.

Il s'approche et sourit en voyant Clarke devant Roan, les bras croisés, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'a jamais eu peur, c'est affligeant. Il avance vers Roan. Il sait qu'elle l'aperçoit, mais elle ne doit pas encore voir son visage. Finalement, il prend son propre pistolet et le frappe violemment contre la tempe de Roan. Ce dernier tombe sur le sol alors que Clarke sursaute et regarde Bellamy, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Les bras croisés, Clarke, vraiment ? demande-t-il. Tu n'as donc jamais peur ?

\- Tu me connais, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit en rangeant son pistolet dans son pantalon. Elle décroise les bras et reste devant lui, en continuant à le regarder. Elle lui fait finalement un léger sourire, qu'il retourne immédiatement.

\- J'ai entendu à propos de ton gang, lui dit-elle.

\- J'ai entendu à propos du tien. Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis restée amie avec Raven et Harper donc c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il hoche la tête en plongeant dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, mais maintenant c'est au-delà du raisonnable. Il est toujours amoureux d'elle, et il a envie de lui dire pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble à nouveau. Mais il faut qu'ils y aillent lentement, sans se mettre de pression.

\- Je vais au supermarché pour acheter quelque chose à Octavia. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire timide. Ils commencent alors à marcher tous les deux côte à côte, en direction du supermarché. Bellamy résiste à la tentation de prendre sa main. Chaque chose en son temps… Et ils ont tout le temps du monde, maintenant.

 _(Il leur a fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir apprendre à nouveau à se connaitre et à fonctionner ensemble)_

 _(Mais, finalement, ça a marché. Il aura juste suffit d'un petit coup de main du destin… Et il ne peut que remercier Roan sur ce coup)_

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose. J'ai organisé un petit concours sur Twitter pour que quelqu'un remporte l'une de mes fictions longue (au choix) en format imprimé. Il faut juste commenter sous mon tweet et j'effectuerai ensuite un tirage au sort. Je sais que certains n'ont pas Twitter mais sinon vous pouvez vous inscrire simplement pour ça, et vous désinscrire ensuite. C'est comme vous le souhaitez ! (Mon pseudo est** Carreyland **)**

 **Sinon, merci aux reviews anonymes qui commentent en sachant que c'est bientôt la fin. C'est très gentil !**

Ayano **: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé une review même si tu ne l'avais jamais fait, c'est gentil ! Tes compliments sont adorables, je suis contente que tu aimes mes fictions, c'est ce qui importe. Et je t'adore aussi !**

Marie **: Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre… Cette fiction me manquera aussi lorsque ce sera fini, je t'assure !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	84. Chapitre 84 - Koh Lanta

**#84 Bellamy et Clarke participent tous les deux à l'émission Koh Lanta…** d'Estellech.

* * *

Bellamy regarde toutes les personnes présentes dans l'hélicoptère avec lui. Il n'a parlé qu'à trois personnes pour l'instant, ainsi que les cameramans. Il repère également quelques jolies filles, même s'il n'est surtout pas venu pour ça. Il est venu pour se dépasser, pas pour draguer. Les cameramans s'approchent de la porte de l'hélicoptère et l'ouvrent.

\- C'est l'heure de sauter, leur disent-ils.

Lincoln, l'un des candidats à qui il a parlé, décide de sauter en premier. Bellamy rit alors que la moitié des candidats poussent des exclamations de joie en le voyant atterrir dans l'eau. Il plisse des yeux lorsqu'il voit une petite blonde vouloir sauter en deuxième. Elle lui jette un petit regard alors qu'il la laisse passer devant elle. Il la voit sauter dans l'eau et émerger à la surface, le sourire aux lèvres. Il décide de sauter juste après elle. Il prend une grande inspiration juste avant de toucher la surface de la mer. Il remonte et commence à nager vers l'ile, en trainant son sac à dos derrière lui. Il a pied au bout de quelques mètres. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant l'île autour de lui, et les candidats arriver à leur tour.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Lincoln à côté de lui.

\- On va rester ici pendant plus d'un mois, si on arrive jusqu'à la finale…

\- Je croise les doigts.

Bellamy sourit en hochant la tête. Ils attendent tous ensemble le temps que l'animateur de cette émission, Denis Brognard, arrive pour les saluer. Bellamy s'approche d'un groupe et les écoute parler. Il fixe la blonde devant lui, qui rit aux éclats avec une fille brune – du nom de Raven, s'il se souvient bien. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle l'intrigue. Le fait qu'elle ait voulu sauter avant tout le monde prouve déjà son courage. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'apprêter à lui parler mais Denis Brognard arrive soudainement pour les saluer. Les caméramans le pointent alors qu'il leur explique les règles du jeu.

\- Bellamy, tu seras en charge de l'équipe rouge.

Les autres candidats applaudissent alors qu'il sourit en regardant Lincoln. Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est le chef d'équipe, mais ça lui fait plaisir. Il prend les foulards rouges devant lui et se met devant tout le groupe.

\- Clarke, tu seras en charge de l'équipe jaune.

Cette dernière semble très surprise, elle aussi. Elle se place à côté de lui avec les foulards jaunes alors qu'il la regarde. Il est déçu du fait qu'elle soit dans l'équipe opposée. Il l'aurait probablement choisie pour son courage et son endurance dans l'eau. Elle lui jette un nouveau coup d'œil mais rougit immédiatement lorsqu'elle voit qu'il la regardait déjà. Bellamy mord sa lèvre en réprimant son sourire. Denis leur explique qu'il faut alors choisir leur équipe.

\- Lincoln, dit immédiatement Bellamy.

\- Raven, dit à son tour Clarke.

\- Miller.

\- Wells.

Ils choisissent tour à tour les personnes avec qui ils souhaitent être. Bellamy ne connait que Lincoln et Miller de son équipe, mais il s'en fiche. Il aura tout le temps d'apprendre à les connaitre plus tard. Il espère cependant secrètement que Clarke tienne jusqu'à la réunification. Cette fille l'intrigue.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Bellamy s'assoit autour de son groupe et les écoute parler respectivement de leur famille. Jaha parle de son célibat en évoquant quelques questions philosophiques au passage. Bellamy ne sait absolument pas le cerner, il a l'air réellement perché. Pour l'instant, il aime beaucoup Lincoln, Miller et Harper. Il faut encore qu'il apprenne à les connaitre avant la première épreuve de confort demain. Ils doivent gagner le feu, c'est vital à leur survie.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'approche de Raven et met ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant ce que fait son amie. Elle renifle un peu le riz en souriant. Ils ont gagné 5 kilos de riz et le feu à une épreuve hier. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'ils sont tous présents ici. Ils ont déjà perdu deux membres, et l'autre deux membres également. Clarke s'entend avec tout le monde dans son groupe, elle espère réellement rester jusqu'à la réunification. Elle ne sait pas comment l'autre équipe s'en sort, cependant. Elle sait que leur leader semble être très fort et féroce… Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment.

Elle court vers la plage avec Raven lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un crier « Convocation à l'épreuve de confort ! ». Elle lit le message de la bouteille à haute voix alors que les autres sourient. Elle aimerait bien qu'ils gagnent cette épreuve, ça leur ferait vraiment du bien.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, dit Atom au bout d'une petite heure.

Ils se préparent tous et se dirigent vers la plage. Ils se mettent côte à côte alors que l'autre équipe fait la même chose devant eux. Clarke croise les bras et regarde chaque membre de l'équipe adverse. Elle se fige lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Bellamy. Il la fixe intensément. Cet homme la perturbe, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit, il la regarde encore et encore.

Denis arrive au bout d'un moment pour leur expliquer le but de leur épreuve : la boue. Ils vont devoir se jeter dans un étang rempli de boue pour pouvoir en remplir un seau. L'équipe ayant le plus de kilos de boue gagne. Ils attendent le coup d'envoi et, finalement, s'élancent dans l'étang. Clarke étale des poignées de boue sur ses cheveux et court jusqu'au seau pour en déposer le plus possible. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy, qui fait de nombreux allés retour lui aussi. Elle se dépêche et essaye d'aller de plus en plus. Denis annonce finalement la fin de l'épreuve. Clarke rejoint ses amis en priant pour qu'ils aient fait mieux. Elle fait passer ses cheveux remplis de boue par-dessus l'une de ses épaules et regarde Denis peser les seaux. Elle grince des dents alors que l'équipe adverse gagne et explose de joie. Elle fait un regard noir à Bellamy alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil, comme pour la narguer.

\- Troisième victoire d'affilé, dit Denis en regardant l'équipe rouge. Pourquoi à votre avis ?

\- Je pense qu'on est simplement meilleurs, répond Bellamy en haussant les épaules.

Clarke le fixe encore et encore, en espérant qu'il s'étouffe juste devant elle. Elle déteste les personnes arrogantes de son genre. Elle ne dit rien et laisse ses camarades répondre. Denis parle quelques secondes avec le cameraman, et elle en profite pour s'approcher de lui. Il la regarde de haut en bas lorsqu'elle se met à son niveau.

\- Félicitation, dit-elle finalement. Mais essaye d'avoir la victoire modeste. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, princesse. Mon équipe a beaucoup plus de capacités physiques que la tienne.

\- Sauf que le mental est plus important, rétorque-t-elle. Et ne m'appelle pas princesse.

Elle lui lance un dernier regard rempli de haine et se retourne vers ses co-équipiers, alors qu'il continue à la regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **[…]**

Bellamy fait la bise à Raven en souriant. C'est le jour de la réunification, et il y a beaucoup de monde à qui il doit dire bonjour. Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il remarque que la dernière personne à voir est Clarke. Il s'approche lentement d'elle alors qu'elle croise les bras en le regardant.

\- On fait la paix ? demande-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Seulement parce que je me comporte comme une adulte responsable, répond-elle en serrant sa main.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Clarke s'avance pour dire bonjour à ses camarades. Il la fixe alors qu'elle sourit à Lincoln et à Miller, en commençant à leur parler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle se comporte de cette manière avec lui, mais il compte la faire changer d'avis. C'est un nouveau défi qu'il s'impose immédiatement.

Cependant, il se rend compte que cela sera compliqué lorsqu'il continue encore et encore à se disputer avec Clarke. Ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur les taches à faire. Il souhaite faire un meilleur habitat, elle souhaite qu'ils gardent leurs forces. Il souhaite former des groupes pour partir chercher des rations, elle souhaite les former elle-même. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se défier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a Denis ? dit Raven en regardant au loin.

Bellamy plisse des yeux alors qu'il voit l'animateur s'approcher d'eux, accompagné de caméras. Tout le monde se place devant lui.

\- Je ne viens pas pour vous convoquer à une épreuve, mais pour vous donner un confort. Un dîner, une nuit dans un yatch, un petit déjeuner…

\- Génial, murmure Jasper à côté de lui.

\- Cependant, la décision de ce confort reviendra aux anciens leaders des équipes, Bellamy et Clarke. Soit vous prenez tous les deux le confort, soit vous l'offrez aux autres. Cette décision vous appartient.

Bellamy sait déjà sa décision, il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il tourne son visage vers Clarke, et il connait déjà son choix à elle aussi. Elle hoche la tête, sans même ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle souhaite. Il regarde finalement Denis pour lui dire qu'ils offraient le confort aux autres. Leurs camarades sautent de joie et leur font de longs câlins. Bellamy sourit en les voyant partir avec Denis dans le bateau. Il croise les bras et les regarde s'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à être hors de portée. Il jette un coup d'œil à Clarke mais décide de ne pas l'embêter. Il part vers le camp et s'assoit dans leur abri.

Après quelques minutes, Clarke arrive vers lui et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il gratte lentement sa barbe. Il attend quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le silence l'embête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? demande-t-il.

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il continue à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir en fixant la mer devant elle.

\- Dès que j'ai été nommé leader du camp jaune, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je déteste le leader de l'autre équipe. Ça n'a rien contre toi… Quoique, tu es très énervant quand même.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelle princesse, pas vrai ? Parce que tu penses que je ne devrais pas être ici, que je suis quelqu'un de privilégiée ?

\- Non. Je trouve juste que tu as l'air d'une princesse, il n'y a rien d'insultant là-dedans. Tu t'es fait une mauvaise idée sur moi.

Elle ne dit rien et joue avec le sable en dessous de ses doigts. Elle marmonne finalement les mots « Je suis désolée » alors qu'il sourit en lui disant qu'il la pardonne. Ils restent tous les deux côte à côte, à contempler devant eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu faire cette émission ? demande finalement Clarke en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il attend quelques secondes et répond à sa question en lui parlant de sa petite sœur. Il lui dit qu'il fait ça pour elle, pour lui prouver que quand on veut quelque chose, on peut l'obtenir. Clarke l'écoute jusqu'au bout en lui posant quelques questions sur sa famille. Elle lui parle alors elle-même de sa situation, notamment de sa relation avec sa mère.

\- Celle-ci me voit encore comme une petite fille, marmonne-t-elle. J'avais envie de lui prouver que j'étais une adulte et que je savais prendre soin de moi-même. Tu trouves ça stupide, pas vrai ?

\- Pas du tout, je trouve ça super, même. J'espère que tu iras loin.

\- Pareil pour toi.

Il tourne son visage vers elle et lui fait un léger sourire, auquel elle répond immédiatement. Il sait à ce moment-là qu'ils arrêteront de se disputer et qu'ils essayeront de collaborer. Il le faut.

 **[…]**

Clarke regarde au loin en voyant Lincoln et Bellamy revenir avec une grosse caisse en bois dans leurs bras. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis en mission, et ils lui avaient un peu manqué… Bien-sûr, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Elle a beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça.

Bellamy dépose la caisse sur le sol alors que les 6 aventuriers restants s'approchent. Clarke est toujours autant étonnée de voir à quel point les jours sont passés vite… Surtout depuis qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Bellamy. Il est la personne avec qui elle passe ses journées, avec Raven aussi. Depuis qu'elle le connait un peu plus, elle le comprend beaucoup mieux et elle l'aime bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Murphy en regardant la caisse.

\- Vos lettres, répond Lincoln en souriant.

Raven met sa main sur sa bouche alors que Bellamy ouvre la caisse et lui tend en premier son enveloppe. Elle s'enfuit immédiatement pour pouvoir la lire au calme. Lincoln et Bellamy font la distribution à tout le monde. Bellamy tend l'avant-dernière enveloppe à Clarke en lui faisant un léger sourire. Elle la prend et s'éloigne à son tour. Elle s'assoit dos à un arbre en regardant la signature de la lettre. C'est sa mère.

 _Chère Clarke,_

 _Je sais que j'étais contre ta participation à cette émission. Je t'ai toujours trop protégée, alors que je sais pertinemment qu tu es une adulte et que tu n'as pas besoin de m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. Je voulais que tu saches, Clarke, que je suis fière de toi. Tu es ma seule fille, et je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'avoir mieux. Tu es tout ce dont je rêve. J'espère que tu le sais._

 _[…]_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

Clarke termine sa lettre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle essaye d'essuyer ses joues alors qu'elle entend des pas derrière elle. Elle sent Bellamy s'assoir à ses côtés, sans parler. Elle relit encore et encore la lettre, sans s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle renifle et pose lentement sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Il attend quelques secondes et, finalement, passe son bras autour d'elle.

\- Une lettre de ta mère ? demande-t-il.

\- Elle dit qu'elle est fière de moi, répond-elle en reniflant. Et toi, de qui as-tu reçu une lettre ?

\- Octavia. Elle m'a aussi envoyé quelques photos d'elle. Elle commence réellement à me manquer, j'ai hâte de la revoir.

Il hoche la tête. Clarke est étonnée lorsqu'elle sent le pouce de Bellamy caresser le haut de son bras, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle sourit en enfonçant un peu son visage contre son cou. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient s'entendre à ce point… Elle espère qu'il restera longtemps sur cette île. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs.

 **[…]**

Bellamy met ses poings sur ses hanches alors qu'il voit Clarke faire les cent pas à côté de lui. C'est l'épreuve de dégustation, et ils sont en duo. Ils vont devoir manger le plus de choses possible en une minute. Il sait qu'elle déteste cette épreuve, mais il faut qu'ils gagnent. Ils auront enfin un confort, et ils le partageront à deux… Loin de tout le monde. Il a vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec elle. Ça leur fera beaucoup de bien.

De plus, ceux qui auront le confort ne pourront pas être éliminés lors du prochain conseil. C'est une très bonne opportunité.

\- Trois… Deux… Un.

Bellamy et Clarke lèvent la cloche du plat devant eux et plissent du nez en voyant ce que c'est. Des cigales panées. Bellamy ne réfléchit pas et enfourne sa cigale dans la bouche, en mâchant. Il voit Clarke faire la même chose à côté. Il est fier de voir qu'elle joue le jeu, qu'elle ne se démonte pas. Il lève la cloche suivante et entend Clarke gémir à côté. Deux larves, vivantes. Il sautille sur place et mange l'une des deux. Clarke est obligée de manger l'autre, sinon ils ne remportent rien. Il avale la larve et se tourne vers Clarke, qui continue à regarder devant elle.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait !

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est… Non, Bellamy ! Elle est vivante !

\- Fais ça pour toi, pour nous ! Deux jours ensemble, loin de tout le monde, avec de la nourriture, un lit…

Elle mord sa lèvre et met la larve dans sa bouche, en essayant de manger le plus vite possible. Bellamy regarde sur le côté et voit l'autre équipe au même niveau qu'eux. Il encourage encore plus Clarke, jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine ce qu'elle a dans la bouche. Il soulève la dernière cloche et porte une main contre son front. Des yeux de bœuf, bien sûr. Il souffle plusieurs fois et met le sien dans sa bouche. C'est dur, c'est mou, c'est visqueux, mais il n'a pas le choix. Clarke hésite quelques secondes à côté, mais il la regarde, en faisant le plus possible ses yeux de chiens battus. Elle pousse finalement un souffle et met l'œil dans sa bouche.

Ils mettent plusieurs secondes à mâcher, mais, finalement, lèvent tous les deux le bras avant l'autre équipe.

\- Bellamy et Clarke, c'est gagné ! s'écrie Denis.

Ils poussent tous les deux un gros cri alors que Clarke saute dans ses bras. Bellamy la fait tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle rit près de son oreille. Il la dépose alors que Denis leur dit de partir pour leur confort. Ils embarquent dans un bateau et atterrissent très vite sur une autre partie de l'île. Ils écarquillent les yeux lorsqu'ils voient une petite maison devant eux, toute mignonne. Clarke est toute excitée et s'y précipite en premier, sous les rires de Bellamy. Elle file directement dans la salle de bain.

\- Du shampoing ! s'écrie-t-elle. Du gel douche, des bains moussants… IL Y A UN RASOIR !

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle court dans la chambre et se jette sur le lit double. Bellamy court après elle et se jette à son tour sur le matelas. Ils ferment tous les deux leurs yeux en poussant un long soupir d'aise. Ils tournent le visage l'un vers l'autre en souriant.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Je vais aller nous préparer un repas.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il part vers la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Il est content de voir tous les ingrédients qu'il y a. Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus et prend un morceau de saucisson sur l'étagère, en commençant à le manger. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé cet aliment, ça lui fait vraiment du bien. Il cherche un peu plus et trouve des pates dans les placards et beaucoup de pots de sauce tomates. Il commence à préparer à manger alors que Clarke descend les escaliers. Il la regarde. Elle a les cheveux mouillés et porte un short et un t-shirt qu'il n'a jamais vu.

\- Ils nous ont laissé des pyjamas, dit-elle devant son regard interrogateur. Mais je pense que ce sera juste pour cette nuit…

\- J'imagine… répond-il. Est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre ?

\- Non, il y en a deux. Mais tu dors avec moi, je ne te donne même pas le choix.

Il sourit en remuant la sauce devant lui. Elle décide de prendre le relai pour qu'il puisse se doucher lui aussi. Il file rapidement dans la salle de bain et se précipite sous la douche. Il y reste une bonne quinzaine de minutes, heureux de sentir à nouveau de l'eau chaude. Il sort et se sèche rapidement. Il sent bon, pour la toute première fois depuis le début de l'aventure. Il se regarde dans le miroir et commence à rire devant la barbe qu'il possède. Ça lui va bien, mais il se préfère largement sans… Peut-être que Clarke aussi, d'ailleurs…

Il prend un rasoir sur le côté et enlève progressivement sa barbe. Il enfile un pantalon, un t-shirt, et rejoint finalement Clarke. Elle installe la table mais lève la tête lorsqu'il arrive. Il voit ses joues se teinter de rose alors qu'elle le regarde. Elle s'approche de lui et touche rapidement ses joues.

\- Tu es beaucoup mieux sans barbe, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il ferme les yeux en s'appuyant un peu contre sa main. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a été touché de cette façon, ça fait vraiment du bien. Clarke retire finalement sa main alors que Bellamy reprend ses esprits. Ils s'installent à table et commencent à parler de stratégies, comme à leur habitude.

\- J'aimerais bien que Raven soit en finale, lui dit Clarke en le regardant. C'est vraiment ma meilleure amie sur ce camp, je me sentirais vraiment seule sans elle.

\- Merci, c'est gentil ça… marmonne Bellamy.

\- Arrête de faire le bébé, lui dit Clarke en riant. C'est juste que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle mérite cette victoire autant que nous deux.

Il hoche la tête en continuant de manger. Il est heureux de partager cette récompense avec elle. Il voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie sans tous les autres…

À la fin du repas, ils commencent à explorer la maison en regardant ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Ils débouchent finalement dans le salon, et Clarke saute de joie en voyant la télévision. Bien-sûr, ils ne peuvent capter aucune chaine, mais il y a un lecteur DVD avec quelques films qui trainent dans le coin. Ils mettent Jumanji – un film qu'ils ont tous les deux déjà vu – et s'installent sur le canapé.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras ici ? demande Clarke.

\- Probablement, répond Bellamy en regardant autour de lui. Ils vont diffuser quelques images de nous histoire de dire qu'on a bien profité de la récompense.

Clarke hoche la tête en essayant d'oublier ce que Bellamy vient de lui dire. Elle n'aime pas se sentir observée de cette manière, c'est très angoissant…

Ils regardent un autre film et décident de se coucher une bonne fois pour toute. Ils s'allongent tous les deux dans le lit, en laissant une légère lumière sur la table de nuit. Ils commencent à parler encore et encore de leurs vies respectives en se mettant face à face, et en se faisant quelques blagues. Bellamy la regarde longuement au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ta situation amoureuse…

\- Toi non plus, répond-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis célibataire depuis deux ans. Et toi tu…

\- Célibataire depuis trois ans.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à la regardant, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire encore plus après ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle commence à rire en le voyant rougir. Ils se regardent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se penche vers elle et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et l'attire un peu plus contre elle, en le basculant au-dessus d'elle. Bellamy dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Ceux qui vont regarder l'émission vont être dingues, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu crois ?

\- On ne s'aimait même pas au début, répond-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est le truc de beaucoup de fans. Ils vont adorer.

Elle rit alors qu'il lui fait un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Il y a des caméras partout, ils ne peuvent rien faire… Mais ils peuvent dormir l'un contre l'autre. Oh ça oui.

Le lendemain, au conseil, Clarke croise les bras en écoutant Echo déblatérer conneries sur conneries. Elle commence à rire en voyant Bellamy lever les yeux au ciel à côté d'elle. Il se tourne vers Clarke en murmurant les mots « Je la déteste ». Denis interrompt soudainement Echo en regardant Bellamy.

\- Je viens de voir que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait, Bellamy. Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

\- Il n'a rien à dire ! rétorque Echo. Ce n'est même pas mon ami !

\- Echo, dit alors Bellamy en se tournant vers elle. Quand tu parles, il y a des haltères qui sortent de ta bouche. Tout ce que tu dis, c'est lourd !

Clarke cache son rire dans sa main. Raven n'est pas aussi discrète pourtant, puisqu'elle éclate de rire à côté d'eux. Denis croise les bras et regarde Bellamy et Clarke en souriant.

\- Comment s'est passé votre confort à tous les deux ? demande-t-il.

\- Très bien, on en a bien profité.

\- Les cameramans m'ont rapportés quelques choses à votre propos… Est-ce que vous aimeriez partager tout ça avec l'équipe ?

Bellamy tourne son visage vers Clarke en souriant. Il tend finalement son bras vers elle et met sa main sur la sienne. Ils entrelacent leurs doigts en se souriant.

\- Clarke et moi avons décidé de nous mettre en couple. On s'apprécie énormément, on a envie de tenter quelque chose ensemble.

\- Ah ! s'écrie Denis.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en entendant le « Ah ! » de Denis, alors que Clarke rit à côté de lui. Il répond finalement aux questions que Denis lui pose en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant ses questions indiscrètes.

 **[…]**

Clarke met ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant la forêt autour d'elle. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend un long et fort coup de klaxon. Quelqu'un vient de trouver le poignard qu'il était en train de chercher, apparemment. Elle espère au plus profond d'elle que c'est Bellamy.

Cela fait deux heures qu'ils ont commencé l'épreuve d'orientation. Il y a trois poignards cachés sur l'île, et ils sont quatre à les chercher. Ils ont chacun pu choisir un endroit où chercher la première balise, qui leur indique le nombre de pas à faire jusqu'au poignard. Malheureusement pour Clarke, Murphy est en train de chercher son poignard dans la même zone qu'elle… L'un des deux le trouvera, il faut juste prier pour que ce soit elle.

\- Toujours rien trouvé, Griffin ? demande-t-il en regardant partout.

\- Non… Je vais devenir folle à cause de toute cette végétation.

Il rit en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Clarke se pose un petit moment pour essayer de se ressourcer. Elle en a marre. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas abandonner, mais c'est vraiment dur. Elle lève soudainement la tête alors qu'elle entend Murphy pousser un cri soudain. Il revient vers elle avec le poignard en main. Elle se lève et essaye de lui faire un sourire.

\- Félicitation, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, Clarke. J'espère que tu auras le dernier poignard. N'abandonne pas, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il s'approche d'elle et l'entraine dans un rapide câlin. Elle le voit partir en soupirant doucement. Elle se rappelle de l'endroit du dernier poignard, donc elle commence à courir là-bas. Elle s'apprête à y voir Raven mais s'arrête soudainement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy. Il a dû l'entendre puisqu'il se tourne vers elle. Il semble surpris, lui aussi. Il s'approche alors qu'elle lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Raven a trouvé le premier poignard, lui dit-il.

\- Murphy a trouvé le deuxième, répond-elle.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre. Il soupire et tire sur son bras pour pouvoir l'enlacer. Elle reste dans ses bras en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est leur dernière épreuve ensemble, que l'un des deux gagnera et l'autre perdra.

Bellamy s'éloigne en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds pour prolonger un peu plus le baiser. Ils se séparent finalement.

\- Que le meilleur gagne, princesse.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il part de son côté, et elle du sien. Elle regarde en haut, dans les arbres, et en bas dans les buissons. Il faut déjà qu'elle cherche la balise, ce qui est assez compliqué comme ça. Elle la trouve finalement au bout d'une bonne heure. 24 pas à l'Est. Elle commence à faire ces pas et se retrouve dans la même zone que Bellamy. Elle commence à chercher à quelques pas de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, finalement, elle l'entend pousser un cri de surprise. Elle arrête de chercher et se redresse. Elle sait qu'il a trouvé le poignard, elle le sent. Elle se tourne vers lui alors qu'il vient vers elle, le poignard dans la main. Elle lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Clarke…

\- Bellamy, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérites.

\- Je…

Il la regarde en mordant sa lèvre, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il secoue finalement la tête et tend le couteau vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Prend le, lui dit-il. Tu le mérites autant que moi. Tu m'as changé, Clarke. Tu mérites de gagner cette épreuve.

\- Hors de question.

Elle s'avance et referme les doigts de Bellamy sur le poignard. Il la regarde avec des yeux tristes. Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle met ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas gagné l'émission mais je t'ai gagné toi, donc je me fiche de cette victoire. Par contre, je crois en toi. Il faut que tu gagnes l'épreuve des poteaux, d'accord ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne le veux pas ?

\- Non. Tu as gagné l'épreuve. Ce poignard est à toi.

Il hoche finalement la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle rit alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulève de terre. Elle murmure à plusieurs reprises dans son oreille « Tu vas en finale », et mord son lobe. Il rit et la repose sur le sol en l'embrassant avec le plus de passion possible. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils sont en couple, mais ils s'apprécient déjà énormément. Bellamy prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchent jusqu'à Denis.

 **[…]**

Bellamy ferme les yeux lorsqu'il entend Raven tomber dans l'eau à côté de lui. Il entend Denis crier les mots « BELLAMY A GAGNÉ L'ÉPREUVE DES POTEAUX » mais il n'arrive même pas à le croire. Il ouvre finalement les yeux alors qu'il regarde Raven émerger à la surface de l'eau. Elle le regarde.

\- Tu peux sauter Bellamy !

Il hoche la tête et saute dans l'eau. Il essaye de marcher normalement mais il n'a presque plus de jambes. Ça fait quatre heures qu'il était debout sur les poteaux, il est épuisé. Il revient sur la terre ferme alors que Raven le prend dans ses bras en le félicitant. Murphy lui sourit en tapotant une fois son dos. Denis regarde Bellamy.

\- Qui veux-tu emmener avec toi en finale ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais emmener Raven. C'est mon amie depuis le début, et elle vient de finir deuxième à cette épreuve. Elle le mérite réellement.

Raven saute dans ses bras lorsqu'elle entend la nouvelle. Heureusement pour lui, Murphy ne lui en veut pas. Il comprend sa décision, et ça lui fait du bien.

Le lendemain soir, il essuie ses mains moites en s'approchant du tout dernier conseil de l'émission. Tous les anciens candidats sont présents, et ils vont apprendre que Raven et lui sont en finale. Ils se regardent quelques secondes et décident finalement d'y aller. Ils débouchent sur le conseil, alors que tous les candidats applaudissent en les voyant en finale. Bellamy tourne son visage et sourit immédiatement en regardant Clarke. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours. Il sait qu'il devrait attendre, mais il s'avance rapidement vers elle et se penche en l'embrassant. Elle rit en lui rendant son baiser.

\- Tu sens tellement bon, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas bientôt profiter du savon, toi aussi, dit-elle en retour.

Il sourit et se replace à côté de Raven en mordant sa lèvre. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur des chaises côte à côte alors que tous les candidats passent un à un devant eux en leur disant ce qu'ils pensent. C'est la tradition dans cette émission.

Bellamy sourit alors que Murphy dit énormément de compliments sur Raven. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais ils ont l'air très proche. Jaha s'avance juste après et commence à parler de tout sauf d'eux, comme à son habitude. Jaha est quelqu'un de très philosophe.

\- Pour être un aventurier, c'est comme le lait. Faut pas être demi-écrémé, faut être entier.

La moitié des personnes présentes éclate de rire, alors que Bellamy se tourne vers Raven en levant les yeux au ciel. Jaha est _vraiment_ étrange.

Miller leur raconte des blagues, Lincoln leur raconte des anecdotes du camp. Echo arrive finalement devant eux et complimente Raven. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Bellamy en raclant sa gorge.

\- Dommage que tu sois désormais en couple avec Clarke, dit-elle simplement en levant une épaule.

Raven éclate de rire à côté de lui alors qu'il commence à rougir. Alors comme ça Echo aurait voulu tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Intéressant.

Clarke arrive devant eux en croisant ses mains devant elle. Bellamy ne peut détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit désormais en couple avec cette si jolie femme. Il est tombé sous son charme en seulement quelques jours, et il est sûr que ça pourrait durer entre eux. Ils sont exactement pareil, ils ont trop de points communs pour que ça ne dure pas.

\- Raven, dit-elle en la regardant. Tu as été ma première amie sur ce camp, la première à qui j'ai parlé… Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Tu mérites amplement d'être en finale, tu es une aventurière hors pair.

\- Merci, Clarke, répond Raven, les larmes aux yeux.

Clarke lui fait un clin d'œil alors que son amie lui envoie un baiser. Clarke se tourne alors vers Bellamy en commençant à rire. Bellamy appuie son menton sur son poing en commençant à sourire. Elle racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Bellamy. On ne s'appréciait pas réellement au début, puisqu'on était dans des équipes adverses. Cependant, lorsqu'il y a eu la réunification, j'ai appris à te connaitre. Tu es gentil, intelligent, attentionné… Et tu es rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer, et je suis contente d'avoir eu un coup de cœur pour toi et non pour quelqu'un comme Murphy.

\- Hé ! s'écrie ce dernier derrière alors que tout le monde éclate de rire.

Bellamy murmure le mot « merci » alors qu'elle lui fait un dernier sourire et s'éloigne. Denis leur explique alors la procédure : ils vont tous voter un à un pour leur vainqueur, et l'urne sera dépouillée en direct à Paris, quatre mois après le tournage de l'émission. Ils hochent tous la tête et partent voter. Bellamy et Raven se tiennent la main alors que Denis scelle l'urne.

 **[…]**

\- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre les autres.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors que Clarke dépose un baiser sur sa joue et part s'installer aux côtés des anciens camarades. D'ici quelques minutes il va faire son entrée avec Raven, et il est stressé. Il y a énormément de gens dans le public, il ne sait pas s'il supportera la pression. Il souffle et essaye de se détendre alors qu'il entend ses anciens camarades parler au micro. Denis les présente un à un en disant une petite description d'eux. Il sourit en entendant celle de Clarke.

\- Clarke Griffin ! crie-t-il alors que le public applaudit. Formidable aventurière qui est arrivée jusqu'à la course d'orientation. Elle était le leader de l'équipe jaune et s'est extrêmement bien débrouillée. Elle a gagné une meilleure amie, la finaliste Raven, et est heureuse depuis plusieurs mois avec Bellamy !

Raven rejoint rapidement Bellamy alors qu'ils restent côte à côte, devant les portes du prime. Denis prononce alors leurs prénoms, alors qu'ils s'avancent dans un immense nuage de fumée. Il ouvre la bouche en voyant tout le public devant lui. Il est vraiment impressionné.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être ici, devant tous les autres candidats ? demande Denis en leur tendant des micros.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, dit Raven en souriant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous les retrouver.

\- C'est un peu angoissant aussi, dit Bellamy en prenant le relai. On est habitués aux caméras mais pas au public !

Denis continue l'émission en montrant des vieilles images d'eux alors qu'ils s'assoient en plein milieu de l'estrade. Denis pose des questions à chaque candidat sur leurs vies depuis la fin de l'émission.

\- Les spectateurs ont vu ton histoire d'amour avec Clarke naitre à l'écran, dit-il en regardant Bellamy. Est-ce que tu es gêné par ça ou non ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite amie. C'est grâce à toute cette histoire qu'on s'est rencontrés, donc on ne va rien regretter. Ça devait se passer de cette façon.

Le public applaudit à sa réponse alors qu'il sourit.

C'est finalement l'heure du dépouillement. Denis apporte l'urne devant eux et l'ouvre. Bellamy tend sa main et prend celle de Raven dans la sienne. Il respire doucement alors que Denis montre le premier papier.

\- Bellamy. Bellamy. Raven. Bellamy. Raven. Raven.

Ils se regardent tous les deux en entendant leurs noms au fur et à mesure. Au bout de plusieurs autres votes, ils sont ex-aequo. Ils respirent lentement alors qu'il ne reste que deux bulletins.

\- Raven, dit Denis. Si le prochain papier montre le nom de Raven, elle aura gagné. Sinon, vous serez les deux gagnants de cette édition.

Ils hochent la tête en se serrant la main. Raven lui lance un sourire en lui murmurant à l'oreille « J'espère que ce sera ex-aequo. On le mérite tous les deux. » Il secoue la tête en riant. Ils attendent, attendent, attendent, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie Denis. Nous avons DEUX vainqueurs !

De la musique très forte retentit et des milliers de confettis explosent sur le plateau, alors que Bellamy se lève et serre fortement Raven dans ses bras. Les autres candidats les rejoignent en leur sautant dessus et en les embrassant. Il trouve rapidement Clarke et l'embrasse sur la bouche, heureux de fêter sa victoire avec elle. Elle reste dans ses bras alors qu'il frappe dans la main de Lincoln. Il a gagné de l'argent, et une petite amie. Il a du mal à y croire.

 _(Bellamy et Clarke restèrent amis avec la moitié des autres candidats. Ils firent plusieurs repas tous ensemble, pour se rappeler le bon temps)_

 _(Raven fut la marraine du premier enfant de Bellamy et Clarke)_

 _(Clarke fut la marraine du premier enfant de Murphy et Raven)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai mis du temps à commencer à écrire ce chapitre, mais au final je suis plutôt contente de moi ! J'ai essayé de bien expliquer les choses pour les personnes qui ne regardent pas l'émission… (même si c'est une honte, puisqu'elle est géniale !). Bref, en tout cas j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Estelle sur ce coup. Elle m'a même rappelé de bien l'écrire lorsque j'étais chez elle… So bossy…**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent fidèlement l'émission, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai casé quelques phrases de l'émission. Est-ce que vous sauriez les retrouver ? Il y en a trois. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	85. Chapitre 85 - Professeur Blake

**#85 Nous sommes tous les deux des professeurs et tous nos élèves nous ship… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

* * *

Clarke se lève de son bureau et commence à se balader entre les élèves. Ils sont chacun à leur chevalet, en train de peindre selon la consigne qu'elle leur a donnée. Elle passe derrière Jasper et sourit en voyant les nuances de couleurs qu'il a ajoutés. Il est vraiment doué, il a beaucoup de talent.

\- J'adore, continue comme ça.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle continue à se balader. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle donne des cours d'art dans ce lycée, et ça lui plait énormément. Elle aime leur demander de dessiner ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes, c'est toujours très intéressant pour elle. En plus de ça, sa classe se trouve juste à côté de celle du professeur Blake… Bellamy. Elle adore passer à côté et l'entendre parler avec passion d'histoire. Il est très intelligent et très agréable à regarder.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier frappe à sa porte et rentre en la regardant. Elle lui sourit et s'approche de lui. Il baisse sa voix pour ne pas déranger ses élèves.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un marqueur quelque part ? demande-t-il. J'ai oublié d'en acheter la dernière fois, il ne m'en reste plus.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais regarder.

Elle ouvre les tiroirs de son bureau et déniche finalement un marqueur pour lui. Elle lui tend alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire. Elle est perturbée durant quelques secondes par son joli sourire, mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers ses élèves. Elle suit son regard. Tous les élèves sont en train de les regarder, comme si leur conversation était importante. Elle remarque un sourire sur la moitié des visages.

\- Ils sont bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? murmure Bellamy en continuant à les regarder.

\- Il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre… répond Clarke en retour en haussant les épaules.

Il mime son geste et la remercie pour le marqueur. Il sort de la salle de classe alors qu'elle fixe la porte en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle redevient une adolescente lorsqu'elle est en présence de Bellamy, d'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'il est célibataire… Elle ne cherchera jamais à flirter avec lui, elle est beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Mais ça reste plaisant de savoir qu'il n'a personne.

\- Madame Griffin, dit soudainement Jasper en la regardant. Vous aimez l'ajout que je viens de faire sur mon tableau ?

Elle se secoue un peu et part dans sa direction. Elle se fige et fronce les sourcils en voyant un petit cœur rouge en plein milieu de sa toile. Elle bégaye.

\- Je… Tu es sûr de ça ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Bien-sûr. L'amour est autour de nous à chaque heure et à chaque minute, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche finalement la tête, en continuant à comprendre le mystère derrière ce cœur. Elle fronce encore plus les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit Monty taper dans la main de Jasper et rire. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient d'amour _hypothétique_ ou de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Bellamy et elle ?

Non, non. Elle divague un peu.

 **[…]**

 _Ils sont trop adorables, tu as vu comment Madame Griffin le regardait la dernière fois ? C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est sûr…_

 **Je les ship !**

Clarke serre la petite feuille avec ces mots écrits dessus et frappe contre la porte de Bellamy. Il l'ouvre en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit « Continuez votre travail » à ses élèves et sort dans le couloir. Elle lui tend le mot et croise les bras, en se sentant rougir lorsqu'il le lit. Il lève finalement la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « ship » ?

\- J'ai cherché sur Internet, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus. Ça veut dire qu'ils nous veulent en couple, quelque chose comme ça…

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur en parler ?

\- Je viens tout juste de retrouver ce mot. Ceux qui ont écrit tout ça sont dans ta classe en ce moment même, puisqu'ils étaient dans la mienne juste avant.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à la regarder. Elle essaye de ne pas se sentir perturbée par son regard mais c'est vraiment compliqué. Il prend finalement son poignet et l'entraine à l'intérieur de la classe, alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Bellamy dépose le mot sur son bureau et s'appuie légèrement contre celui-ci. Clarke se met à ses côtés et fait la même chose, en fixant les élèves, qui ne disent pas un mot.

\- Madame Griffin et moi devons vous parler de quelque chose, dit finalement Bellamy. On vient de retrouver un mot dans lequel des élèves disent qu'ils souhaiteraient nous voir en couple. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous les élèves se fixent, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Clarke sent Bellamy se raidir à côté d'elle. Elle passe sa main derrière lui et la place délicatement dans son dos.

\- C'est simple, répond finalement Jasper. On s'ennuie en classe, et les seuls moments cools c'est lorsque vous vous retrouvez tous les deux. Vous êtes mignons.

\- On n'est pas… commence à dire Clarke.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous faire changer d'avis, on vous aime bien ensemble. Madame Griffin vous regarde avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, et pour vous c'est la même chose.

Clarke rougit encore plus en entendant les paroles de son élève. Elle se sent très gênée par ce qu'il est en train de dire. Elle mord sa lèvre et regarde finalement Bellamy en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien de les confronter. Elle lui murmure une excuse et sort rapidement de la salle de classe, en essayant de se calmer. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça, mais elle est très embarrassée. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant de son petit coup de cœur d'adolescente envers lui…

 **[…]**

\- Allez, tu as dix minutes chrono pour m'expliquer tout ce qu'il se passe, lui dit Raven en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demande Clarke en faisant la moue.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Murphy. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Clarke soupire en resserrant la tasse de café devant elle. Ça fait une heure qu'elle est dans le café avec Raven et qu'elle veut lui parler de Bellamy, mais elle n'ose toujours pas… Elle est gênée de ressentir quelque chose pour son collègue, elle n'a pas le droit normalement. En plus, les élèves seraient beaucoup trop contents.

\- J'ai craqué pour Bellamy.

\- Bellamy…

\- Tu sais, le prof d'histoire qui fait cours à côté de ma classe ? Je sais que c'est stupide, je ne suis pas censée apprécier mon collègue mais il est si gentil et beau ! Je suis troublée dès que je lui parle. Le pire, c'est que les élèves nous disent qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils ne…

\- Pardon… QUOI ?

Raven la regarde avec des gros yeux en entendant sa dernière phrase. Clarke rit en lui racontant tout de A à Z, notamment le mot qu'elle a reçu dernièrement sur son bureau. Elle arrête son récit au bout d'un moment et se fige en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

\- Il est là… murmure-t-elle.

Raven regarde derrière elle et remarque l'homme que Clarke lui montre. Elle se tourne vers son amie en disant « _Il est canon !_ » ce qui la fait rire. Bellamy les aperçoit au bout d'un moment et les rejoint, son téléphone à la main.

\- Quelle coïncidence… dit-il en regardant Clarke. Je viens de recevoir un texto d'un inconnu me donnant l'adresse de ce café. J'ai été curieux et je suis venu…

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, se défend Clarke.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est l'un de nos élèves.

\- Flippant…

Il rit en hochant la tête. Il s'excuse finalement pour aller au comptoir commander un café. Raven se tourne vers son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle prend son sac sur le côté et le met sur son épaule.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Invite Bellamy à ta table lorsqu'il aura terminé de commander.

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais Raven se lève et sort rapidement du café. Clarke soupire en remuant son café. Elle sent des papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'elle regarde les larges épaules de Bellamy devant elle. Il prend son café et s'apprête à sortir mais Clarke desserre enfin les lèvres pour l'appeler. Il la regarde alors qu'elle lui montre le siège libre devant elle. Il s'approche d'elle et s'assoit devant en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Alors tu as reçu un message… lui dit Clarke en riant.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Normalement je n'y serai pas allé mais un café ne me ferait pas de mal. Je suis débordé en ce moment à cause des copies de bac blanc à corriger.

\- Mon travail est tellement bien à côté…

\- Oui, et en plus tu as du talent au moins. Je ne sais même pas dessiner une étoile.

Elle rit en prenant la serviette sur le côté et en sortant un stylo. Elle essaye de lui apprendre à dessiner une étoile alors qu'il échoue encore et encore. Ils plaisantent tous les deux en continuant à dessiner plusieurs choses invraisemblables, et en parlant entre eux.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Jasper, Monty et Harper se tapent respectivement dans la main en regardant leurs deux professeurs préférés flirter ensemble.

 **[…]**

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « J'imagine que c'est Clarke ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Pardon ? Qui c'est ? »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Bellamy. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ? »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Donc c'est vraiment toi… »

Clarke fronce les sourcils devant son portable en regardant les messages qu'elle échange avec Bellamy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est surpris que ce soit elle alors qu'il est celui qui envoi des messages ? Ce n'est vraiment pas logique…

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu m'expliques ? »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « J'ai reçu un message de l'inconnu de la dernière fois, avec ton numéro de téléphone. J'ai direct su que ça allait être toi… Cette personne veut vraiment qu'on se parle. »

 **Clarke G.** : « C'est vraiment bizarre… Je me demande bien qui ça peut être. Il va falloir qu'on enquête, Bellamy. »

 **Numéro Inconnu** : « Je suis d'accord avec toi, princesse. »

 **[…]**

Quelques jours après ces échanges de textos, Clarke entre dans la salle de professeurs et sourit en voyant Bellamy dans un coin. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire. Il sort un mot de son sac et le met devant elle.

 **Bellamy et Clarke = Bellarke. Bellarke OTP. Bellarke endgame.**

\- OTP ? demande Clarke en le regardant. Endgame ?

\- J'ai cherché sur Google. OTP veut dire « One True Pairing ». On est faits l'un pour l'autre, en soi. Endgame signifie dans les fanfictions qu'on restera ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

\- C'est très intéressant tout ça !

Bellamy rit en reprenant une gorgée de son café. Clarke le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bellamy et elle se sont légèrement rapprochés depuis toute cette histoire. Ils s'envoient régulièrement des messages, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle est contente d'être devenir amie avec lui. Elle sait que ça n'ira sans doute jamais plus loin avec lui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moins elle peut lui parler.

\- T'as l'air fatigué, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Octavia m'appelle toutes les nuits en ce moment, répond-il en soupirant. Lincoln est partie pendant un mois au Canada donc elle fait pas mal de crises de panique.

\- Je suis désolée, répond Clarke en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ça me permet de t'envoyer des messages la nuit. Tu ne dors presque jamais, toi.

Clarke rougit en entendant sa dernière phrase. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle dort la nuit… C'est juste qu'elle met son portable en mode vibreur simplement parce qu'elle veut lui répondre le plus rapidement possible. Elle est réellement folle de lui, c'est vraiment affligeant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, dit-elle en levant une épaule.

\- Tant mieux pour moi, dans ce cas.

Il lui fait un léger clin d'œil alors qu'elle secoue la tête en riant. Elle sort quelques copies de son sac et commence à corriger le travail de ses élèves, avec les quelques commentaires de Bellamy à côté d'elle.

 **[…]**

Clarke sort de sa classe pour pouvoir aller chercher de nouveaux pinceaux dans la réserve. Elle y entre et sursaute en voyant que Bellamy est déjà à l'intérieur, en train de chercher quelque chose. Elle appuie violemment ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il lâche un tout petit cri. Elle éclate de rire en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je cherche des copies blanches pour en remettre dans l'imprimante, et toi ?

\- Des pinceaux.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle prend les pinceaux sur le côté, tout en le frôlant. Cette réserve est beaucoup trop petite pour eux deux. Elle lui dit au revoir et actionne la poignée pour sortir. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle essaye à nouveau mais celle-ci reste bloquée. Elle le dit à Bellamy alors qu'il s'avance vers elle et essaye à son tour de l'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Clarke pose son doigt sur sa bouche en essayant d'écouter les bruits d'extérieur. Elle entend peu à peu les rires des élèves, notamment ceux de Jasper Jordan et Monty Green... Elle retire son doigt de la bouche de Bellamy en poussant un long soupir.

\- Ils nous ont enfermés exprès.

\- C'est une blague ?

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il tambourine sur la porte en essayant de donner des ordres aux élèves. Elle s'assoit au bout d'une minute sur le sol. Elle sait qu'ils ne sortiront pas avant plusieurs minutes, ça ne sert à rien.

Bellamy soupire finalement et s'assoit à côté d'elle, en frôlant son bras contre le sien, à cause de la taille de la réserve.

\- S'ils avaient fait ça pour ne pas avoir cours j'aurais compris, dit Bellamy en commençant à rire. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait ça simplement pour qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête.

\- C'est sûr. Il y avait le rire de Jasper… C'est probablement lui qui a tout organisé.

\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve une punition digne de ce nom lorsqu'on sortira d'ici.

Clarke hoche la tête et commence à gratter son genou. C'est un tic qu'elle possède. Dès qu'elle est stressée, c'est le geste qu'elle fait à chaque fois. C'est vraiment perturbant de rester seule avec Bellamy, côté à côte, se touchant à chaque respiration qu'ils prennent. Elle continue à gratter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy tende son bras et pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle arrête immédiatement et le regarde.

\- Ça me stresse, princesse.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que cette situation… C'est tellement improbable ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, répond-il en riant. J'aurais pu être coincé avec le prof de sport dégueulasse mais non, je suis coincé avec la jolie prof d'art.

Elle sourit lentement en entendant ce qu'il lui dit. Elle se rend compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de son genou. Il semble le réaliser aussi puisqu'il la retire rapidement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il baisse légèrement la tête alors qu'elle sourit en le voyant rougir.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou tu es en train de rougir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu me perturbes un peu, c'est tout, grommelle-t-il.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en riant.

\- J'ai pensé peu à peu à ce que les élèves nous disaient récemment. C'est vrai qu'on… Qu'on s'entend bien. Je t'aime bien.

\- Oh, je suis contente que tu ne me déteste pas, c'est un honneur.

Il rit en frappant doucement son épaule contre celle de Clarke. Elle sourit en regardant le sol, tout en sentant le regard de Bellamy sur elle. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et le regarde. Elle voit ses yeux dériver vers ses lèvres et ça l'étonne. Elle se sent rougir malgré elle. Elle ne pensait pas que Bellamy était intéressé… C'est ce qu'il essaye de lui dire, pas vrai ? Ou est-ce qu'elle ne se fait que des films ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi ? demande-t-elle finalement. Je suis désolée de te demander ça aussi soudainement, mais ça fait des semaines que tu me plais et j'ai réellement besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose ou non. Et maintenant il faut peut-être que je me taise parce que tu ne réponds rien et si ça se trouve j'ai mal interprété les choses et…

Elle est interrompue par les lèvres de Bellamy se pressant contre les siennes. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement contre sa bouche et le rapproche d'elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle sent l'une de ses mains caresser lentement son dos.

Ils s'embrassent comme deux adolescents durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte de la réserve. Ils se séparent et se regardent en souriant légèrement.

\- On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? demande-t-il. Ils vont devenir dingues.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'ils se lèvent. Ils remettent leurs affaires en place et se recoiffent. Bellamy l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse une dernière fois.

\- Un rendez-vous demain soir. Ça te tente ?

\- Chez toi, tu cuisines, répond-elle.

Il rit en acceptant ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Ils sortent finalement de là et commencent à engueuler leurs élèves ensemble… Sans montrer un seul indice sur ce qu'ils faisaient dans la réserve.

 **[…]**

Bellamy explique pour la énième fois à ses élèves le commencement de la seconde guerre mondiale alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel en les voyant bailler. Il dit à Jasper de se concentrer lorsqu'il commence à parler avec Monty.

Cela fait un mois que la moitié des élèves sont punis à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à Bellamy et Clarke. S'ils sont pris trois fois en train de bavarder ou se dissiper, ils auront plusieurs heures de colle. C'est la loi.

\- Jasper, répond à la question que j'ai posée tout à l'heure.

\- Euh… Hitler ? Lénine ?

Bellamy secoue la tête en poussant un soupir. Il s'apprête à l'engueuler mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle de classe et entre. Il sourit en voyant Clarke. Il sent tout à coup la moitié des regards sur eux, comme au bon vieux temps. Il s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle murmure quelque chose en lui tendant un bout de tissu.

\- C'est le boxer que tu as oublié chez moi hier soir, dit-elle en rougissant, comme si les élèves l'entendaient.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre d'être dans la salle des profs pour me le donner ? dit-il avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

\- J'ai fini les cours, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Je peux venir après ma classe ?

Elle hoche la tête en souriant, ce qui le fait sourire à son tour. Entre Clarke et lui, ça marche bien. C'est très récent bien-sûr, mais ils s'apprécient énormément. Les élèves ne sont toujours pas au courant, d'ailleurs… Mais c'est très drôle de savoir à quel point ils seraient heureux de le découvrir.

Elle s'apprête à sortir mais il intercepte rapidement son poignet. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil inquiet, puisqu'il fait ça devant tout le monde.

\- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Devant tout le monde ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils vont être _tellement_ heureux, Clarke.

Elle hausse les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exagéré, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle s'avance finalement vers lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est un baiser très court, qui ne dure pas plus de deux secondes, mais il sait qu'ils sont tous en train de les fixer.

\- BELLARKE ! s'écrie alors Jasper.

Toute la classe éclate de rire en commençant à applaudir. Bellamy secoue la tête en riant à son tour et prend la main de Clarke pour qu'ils puissent saluer leur public, comme si c'était une représentation de théâtre.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demande Jasper. Désolé, c'est vraiment indiscret mais on a tous besoin de savoir.

\- Ça fait un mois, depuis votre petit tour dans la réserve.

Les élèves se regardent et se tapent dans la main en entendant la nouvelle. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et serre la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Jasper ordonne aux autres de se taire et se penche en avant en scrutant Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a été puni alors ? C'est grâce à nous que vous êtes en couple !

\- On se serait mis en couple à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon, lui répond Clarke. Vous méritez tous cette punition ! Bellamy et moi aurions pu être claustrophobes !

\- Claustrophobes dans la bouche de l'autre ! répond Jasper alors qu'ils éclatent tous de rire.

Bellamy et Clarke font une grimace en entendant ses propos. Ils essayent de calmer tous les élèves mais ils sont beaucoup trop contents pour ça. Bellamy soupire finalement alors que Clarke lui murmure à l'oreille « Bonne chance » en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

 _(Clarke annonça sa grossesse deux ans après à tout le monde, lorsqu'ils furent en terminale)_

 _(Oui, ils furent invités au mariage plusieurs années après)_

 _(Oui, Jasper fit un discours)_

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Je suis sûre que c'est déjà arrivé à beaucoup de personnes de "shipper" deux professeurs, surtout lorsqu'ils sont jeunes et interagissent ensemble... BREF j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre franchement, j'ai trouvé ça drôle à faire ! J'essayerai de répondre à vos reviews rapidement, c'est juste compliqué avec mes cours mais j'essayerai de trouver le temps. Je tiens déjà à remercier** CassieWright **qui a commenté à la suite les derniers chapitres. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	86. Chapitre 86 - Le même casier

**#86 Nous sommes les deux seules personnes dans ce lycée à partager le même casier. « Laisse-moi te dire, ça ne me fait pas plaisir à moi non plus. »**

* * *

Clarke hoche la tête en écoutant Harper lui raconter son premier baiser avec Monty. Elles se baladent dans les couloirs du lycée et s'arrêtent devant le casier d'Harper pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses manuels à l'intérieur. Clarke s'adosse à côté en regardant son téléphone portable et en envoyant un message à Finn. Harper la regarde et lève au final les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne m'écoute pas, lui dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Si, je t'écoute ! C'est juste Finn qui vient de me raconter une blague, c'est tout.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es en couple avec ?

\- Deux mois, répond-elle en hochant la tête. C'est vrai que c'est récent mais je l'aime bien. J'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Harper hoche la tête en refermant son casier. Clarke regarde autour d'elle pour pouvoir trouver le numéro du sien. Tous les élèves ont eu un nouveau numéro de casier la veille, et il faut maintenant s'habituer à la place où il se trouve.

Elle arrive finalement devant et met le code, alors qu'Harper croise les bras et attend à côté. Elle dépose quelques manuels mais entend quelqu'un crier son nom au loin. Elle fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy Blake arrive vers elle, des yeux remplis de haine.

\- Tu es en train d'ouvrir _mon_ casier, dit-il en accentuant le pronom possessif. Je sais que tu te permets tout et n'importe quoi mais…

\- C'est _mon_ casier, Bellamy, répond Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel et en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

\- Très bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que mes affaires sont à l'intérieur dans ce cas ? demande-t-il.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du casier et fronce les sourcils en voyant quelques cahiers qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle pousse un soupir alors qu'Harper tapote doucement son épaule dans un geste d'excuse et s'éloigne. Clarke referme le casier et croise les bras, alors que Bellamy mime son geste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir le proviseur.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se tourne et file dans le bureau du proviseur. Elle le suit sans rien dire, en resserrant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Elle ne connait pas vraiment Bellamy, elle sait juste qu'il est assez populaire et qu'il est déjà sorti avec pas mal de filles du lycée. Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, d'ailleurs… Elle ne sait absolument pas pourquoi et elle s'en fiche un peu, de toute façon.

Ils entrent dans le bureau lorsque le proviseur leur dit d'entrer. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur les chaises en face du bureau et lui expliquent la situation. Le proviseur tape plusieurs choses sur son ordinateur en hochant la tête. Clarke sent déjà que ce n'est pas bon lorsqu'il fait une grimace.

\- Il y a eu une erreur lorsqu'on a réattribué les casiers, dit-il finalement. Malheureusement il n'y en a plus d'autres de libre pour vous avec l'arrivée des secondes. Il va falloir partager.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Clarke. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pratique et…

\- Il ne vous reste qu'un an dans ce lycée, ça ne va pas vous tuer. Vous devez faire avec, c'est mon dernier mot.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy en soupirant. Ils n'ont vraiment pas le choix, ils ne peuvent même pas argumenter… Elle ne dit rien et se lève en sortant du bureau. Elle entend Bellamy sortir à son tour derrière. Ils ne s'adressent pas la parole et continuent tous les deux leur chemin.

 **[…]**

Harper rit en regardant au loin, alors que Clarke suit son regard. Elle pousse un long soupir en voyant que Bellamy est en train de plaquer une fille contre leur casier commun, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Harper part en continuant à rire alors que Clarke resserre son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'approche d'eux. Elle s'appuie contre le casier à côté et racle sa gorge, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Elle perd patience au bout d'un moment et tire le t-shirt de Bellamy en arrière. Il fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

\- _Excuse-moi_ , mais j'ai besoin d'accéder à mon casier.

\- Je m'en fiche royalement, princesse.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers la fille devant lui et se penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Clarke secoue la tête et le tire à nouveau en arrière. Il commence à l'engueuler mais elle regarde la fille devant elle.

\- La semaine dernière il en embrassait une autre sur ce casier. Si j'étais toi, je ne me prendrais pas la tête avec lui, il ne le mérite pas.

La fille la regarde et hoche la tête au bout d'un moment, en partant rapidement. Clarke sourit enfin en ouvrant son casier alors que Bellamy lui dit « _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_ » juste derrière elle. Elle ne répond pas alors qu'elle voit un tacos au fond du casier. Elle sent une odeur épouvantable.

\- Un _tacos_ ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Bellamy, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à être propre ?

\- Lorsque tu auras appris à arrêter d'effrayer les filles avec lesquelles je sors.

\- Tu ne sors même pas avec elle, tu les jette au bout d'une seule journée !

\- Jalouse, Clarke ?

Elle le regarde en faisant une grimace dégoutée. Elle secoue la tête en continuant à ranger ses affaires alors qu'il continue à la regarder sur le côté. Elle essaye de rester imperturbable mais il la fixe encore et encore. Elle pousse un soupir, claque le casier et se tourne vers lui en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te regarde, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il hausse les épaules en continuant à la fixer. Elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il lui prend, il essaye probablement de la perturber, mais ça ne marche pas. Pas avec elle. Elle bouscule finalement son épaule et continue son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

 **[…]**

Clarke ferme les yeux en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Finn et en continuant à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'il l'appuie un peu plus sur son casier. Elle ouvre un œil lorsqu'elle voit quelqu'un se racler la gorge juste à côté. Elle aperçoit Bellamy mais ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux pour continuer ce qu'elle fait. Bellamy pousse finalement un long soupir en tirant Finn loin d'elle. Clarke plisse des yeux en le regardant.

\- C'est chiant, pas vrai ? dit-elle en le regardant. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressentais ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu peux le faire avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec Collins.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blake, répond ce dernier en le regardant.

Bellamy le regarde avec des yeux noirs. Il est un peu plus grand que Finn, il est beaucoup plus intimidant. Finn se tourne finalement vers Clarke et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en s'éloignant. Bellamy la pousse en commençant à mettre des choses dans son casier. Clarke s'apprête à partir mais il intercepte son poignet. Elle fixe ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne la lâche pas et la rapproche un peu plus de lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, princesse.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il te trompera un jour ou l'autre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je le connais. Tu ne le mérite pas.

Il la relâche en fouillant dans son casier alors qu'elle continue à le regarder, encore abasourdie par ses propos. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se soucie d'elle ? Ils ne se parlent que lorsqu'ils se voient au casier, et la plupart du temps ils se disputent. Elle prend son avant-bras et le force à la regarder.

\- Tu n'as pas à juger mes fréquentations, d'accord ?

\- Très bien. Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsqu'il aura rompu avec toi. Je te préviens, c'est tout.

Il claque la porte du casier. Il s'éloigne d'elle et commence à partir vers sa classe. Clarke continue à fixer son dos, en essayant d'oublier ses paroles… Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle commence à courir dans sa direction et marche à ses côtés. Il souffle un grand coup en la voyant près de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non ! Dis-moi !

Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir en regardant autour de lui. Il prend finalement sa main et ouvre la porte de la réserve sur le côté. Il l'emmène à l'intérieur alors qu'elle croise les bras et le regarde. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de cette pièce, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment.

\- Finn est sorti avec ma sœur il y a deux ans. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux… Sauf qu'il l'a trompé au bout de trois mois. Il n'est pas fiable, Clarke.

\- Peut-être qu'avec moi il le sera.

\- Un homme qui trompe une fois trompera une deuxième fois. Ne sois pas aussi aveugle, tu…

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Ça fait des semaines que tu me pourris la vie en embrassant une fille différente tous les jours. Tu parles de tromperies alors que tu fais la même chose de ton côté. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et qu'un…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'il la pousse violemment contre le mur derrière elle. Son souffle se coupe durant une petite seconde, alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle voit qu'il est énervé. Il appuie un peu contre ses bras, en plaquant son corps contre le sien. Il se croit intimidant, elle le sait.

\- La différence entre Collins et moi, princesse, c'est que je ne trompe _pas._ Les filles avec qui je sors sont d'accord avec ce que je fais, elles ne veulent pas de relation. Elles veulent juste de moi une journée, et rien de plus. Finn, quand à lui, sait que tu imagines déjà ta vie avec lui. Elle est _là_ , la différence.

Il la relâche alors qu'elle le fixe avec des yeux encore plus noirs que les siens. Il sort finalement de la pièce en la laissant toute seule. Elle essuie la larme de rage qui vient de couler sur sa joue en essayant de réfléchir. Elle ne veut pas quitter Finn, elle commence déjà à tomber amoureuse… Puis, peut-être qu'il a changé ? Oui, il faut qu'elle lui donne une chance.

 **[…]**

Clarke serre l'enveloppe entre ses mains en cachant sa tête à l'intérieur du casier. Des larmes sont déjà en train de tomber sur ses joues, elle le sent… Mais elle n'a pas la force de bouger d'un pouce. Elle a seulement la force de pleurer. Elle savait que ça allait se passer de cette façon, il l'avait prévenue… Mais elle a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne pas l'écouter.

\- Pousse-toi un peu, princesse, je dois mettre quelque chose dans le casier.

Elle se décale légèrement sur le côté alors que Bellamy dépose un manuel dans le casier sans lui jeter de coup d'œil. Cependant, lorsqu'elle essaye de replonger sa tête dans le casier, il la remarque. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, alors que des larmes débordent de plus en plus de ses yeux.

\- Clarke ?

Elle ne répond pas et lui tend l'enveloppe. Il attend un moment et l'ouvre. Elle sait ce qu'il trouvera à l'intérieur. Il verra des photos d'une jeune femme brune en compagnie de Finn, l'embrassant et le câlinant. Il trouvera également un mot à l'intérieur : « _Nous étions en couple depuis plus d'un an. J'ai rompu avec lui hier soir lorsque j'ai appris ton existence. Fais la même chose que moi, ou tu souffriras._ »

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il finalement en la regardant.

Elle mord sa lèvre du bas en secouant rapidement la tête. Elle porte ses avants bras contre ses yeux en commençant à sangloter à l'intérieur. Elle a honte de pleurer au lycée, tout le monde peut la voir… Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle sent la main de Bellamy prendre son bras et l'attirer en arrière, et elle n'a même pas la force de résister. Il l'entraine un peu plus loin et ouvre la porte du placard dans lequel ils sont allés la semaine d'avant. Il la pousse à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière. Elle commence à pleurer un peu plus bruyamment contre ses bras. Il soupire légèrement et tire sur l'un de ses bras, en la plaquant contre lui et en entourant son corps de ses bras. Elle essaye de résister et essaye de reculer, mais il ne la laisse pas partir. Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle, et elle agrippe finalement son t-shirt en pleurant contre son épaule.

\- Tu avais raison, sanglote-t-elle dans son cou. Il la trompait avec moi. Je suis si stupide…

\- Il est très doué, princesse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter…

Il caresse son dos de haut en bas alors qu'elle continue à pleurer, encore et encore. Elle se calme finalement au bout de quelques minutes lorsque Bellamy essaye de lui dire des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Elle se sépare en essuyant ses larmes et s'excuse pour les larmes sur son t-shirt. Il lui fait un léger sourire et la surprend en remettant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas cours toi non plus ? demande-t-elle en reniflant doucement.

\- Si, mais c'est trop tard pour y aller maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Tu es resté à cause de moi ? Mais…

\- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Il vient de sécher les cours simplement parce qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire ça… Elle est surprise.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle finalement.

Il lui fait un léger sourire et ouvre la porte derrière eux. Ils sortent tous les deux et se regardent. Il lui fait un signe de la tête et part de son côté, alors qu'elle le fixe. Bellamy vient complètement de la surprendre.

 **[…]**

\- N'oubliez pas la dissertation qu'i rendre demain !

Les élèves sortent de la salle de classe alors que Clarke rassemble ses affaires et les met dans son sac. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire… Mais Harper est malade et clouée au lit. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle sort de la salle et se dirige vers son casier. Elle l'ouvre et sursaute lorsqu'une multitude de confettis s'échappent de celui-ci. Elle sourit alors qu'il y a une vingtaine de ses bonbons préférés éparpillés partout, et des mini guirlandes avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire » dessus. Elle déplie le mot déposé au milieu et mord sa lèvre en le lisant, en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire, princesse. N'oublie pas d'ouvrir la trousse au fond du casier. Je t'ai fait un petit cadeau. – Bellamy. »_

Elle prend la trousse qu'elle aperçoit et l'ouvre. Elle sourit de plus en plus en voyant un petit bracelet avec une couronne en pendentif. Elle sursaute lorsque Bellamy s'adosse contre le casier d'à côté, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle tend immédiatement son poignet vers lui, pour qu'il lui mette le bijou. Il le fait. Elle frissonne lorsqu'il ferme le loquet en caressant durant une légère seconde la peau fine de son poignet.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas payé cher, ne te fais pas trop d'idées… dit-il en souriant.

\- Pas seulement pour le bijou, mais pour tout ça… Je ne savais même pas que tu étais au courant de mon anniversaire.

\- J'ai croisé Harper hier et elle me l'a dit.

Clarke hoche la tête en le regardant. Elle se met finalement sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle le voit commencer à rougir. Il lui fait un dernier sourire et se détourne d'elle pour aller à son cours. Elle le regarde marcher au loin en caressant son bracelet, encore et encore. Bellamy. _Bellamy._

 **[…]**

Clarke attend. Elle regarde par la porte entrouverte et attend, encore et encore. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy commencer à marcher dans ce couloir. Elle ouvre soudainement la porte en grand et attire Bellamy par le poignet. Elle referme la porte derrière eux alors qu'il la regarde, en portant une main contre son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande-t-il finalement. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu n'as pas utilisé notre casier ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu m'évites ?

\- Quoi ? Je… Non.

Il commence à rougir alors qu'elle plisse des yeux pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il ment, bien-sûr qu'il ment. Elle le connait assez pour le dire, en tout cas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il l'évite, et ça la blesse énormément… Elle… Elle l'aime bien. Elle adore passer du temps en sa compagnie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? demande-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, je te le jure. J'étais occupé, c'est tout. Est-ce que je t'aurais manqué ? demande-t-il en commençant à sourire.

\- Oui, Bellamy, dit-elle en un souffle. Tu m'as manqué.

Il continue à la regarder, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle voit alors son regard devenir un peu plus sombre, plus sérieux. Il avance finalement d'un pas vers elle et lève la main. Il remet l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle le laisse faire. Il caresse doucement avec son pouce ses lèvres. Il descend finalement son bras et caresse cette fois-ci son poignet, là où elle porte son bracelet.

\- Bellamy… murmure-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, dit-il finalement.

Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle le regarde, encore et encore. Il avance encore un peu et se penche vers elle. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes, lentement. Elle ne réagit pas, et il n'essaye pas d'approfondir. Ils restent juste l'un contre l'autre, sans réellement bouger. Il s'écarte finalement et la regarde. Elle sent que ses pupilles à elle sont dilatées, parce qu'elle vient de ressentir _quelque chose_.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais il s'éloigne soudainement et sort du placard le plus vite possible. Elle reste dans la semi-pénombre, sans bouger. Il vient de l'embrasser, et il s'est excusé. Bien. Très bien, même.

 **[…]**

Bellamy s'arrête dans le couloir et regarde vers son casier. Clarke n'est pas présente, heureusement. Il y va à pas rapides pour pouvoir mettre ses livres dedans, tout en évitant son amie. Depuis le baiser qu'il lui a donné, il a peur de la croiser. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il voulait attendre encore un peu… Mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était devant lui, elle venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué…

Il soupire en approchant le casier. Il l'ouvre et fronce les sourcils en voyant un papier blanc en plein milieu, au-dessus de ses affaires. Il le prend dans ses mains et commence à sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Clarke. C'est une question qu'elle lui pose, et elle y a répondu elle-même.

 _Est-ce que je veux t'embrasser ?_

 _Oui /_ _Non_

 _Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?_

 _Oui / Non_

Il sourit encore plus en voyant qu'elle a barré le « non » pour ce qui la concerne. Il entend des pas derrière lui et se retourne en regardant Clarke devant elle.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de répondre, lui dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Très bien, vas-y, je me cache les yeux.

Il commence à rire alors qu'elle met ses mains sur ses yeux et attend qu'il lui réponde. Il regarde le papier devant lui et le pose finalement dans le casier, sans écrire dessus. Il s'approche d'elle, met ses doigts sur son menton et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a pas besoin de répondre à ce papier, il a surtout besoin de le montrer. Elle sourit dans le baiser et entoure finalement son cou avec ses bras, en l'approfondissant.

\- Tu m'a spoilé ta réponse, murmure-t-elle finalement contre ses lèvres.

Il rit en reculant alors qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel en refermant le casier derrière lui. Il passe son bras sur les épaules de Clarke alors qu'ils commencent à déambuler dans le couloir.

 _(Ils apprirent à se connaitre un peu plus et à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre)_

 _(Ils retournèrent dans leur ancien lycée plusieurs années plus tard)_

 _(Clarke découvrit une bague de fiançailles dans le casier qu'ils partageaient ensemble ainsi que le mot « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Oui / Non »)_

 _(Elle a barré le mot «_ _Non »_ _)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis extrêmement en retard dans les réponses pour vos reviews sur cette fiction et sur "Loin de tout", je m'excuse. J'y pense toujours lorsque je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire, c'est n'importe quoi haha. Pourtant, malgré mes cours, j'ai du temps libre de temps en temps mais je le passe à regarder des films sur Netflix et des séries sur Dpstream... Pas bien Amandine, pas bien.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, Bellarke au lycée c'est toujours super intéressant pour moi, probablement parce que je suis jeune moi même... (bon, 19 ans ce n'est pas si jeune, mais vous voyez le genre...)**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, je viens de dépasser les 1,000 commentaires sur cette fiction, je trouve ça dingue. Merci à tous, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	87. Chapitre 87 - Baby-sitting

**#87 Bellamy et Clarke essayent de faire du baby-sitting pour savoir s'ils sont prêts à avoir des enfants…**

* * *

Clarke verse du café dans sa tasse et la met au micro-onde quelques secondes, en patientant. Elle en boit une gorgée tout en s'avançant vers le salon. Elle s'assoit à côté de Bellamy et fronce les sourcils alors qu'il pose une copie sur la table basse. Elle la prend et la lit. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit en la regardant.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de regarder les copies de mes élèves, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien.

Il secoue la tête en continuant ses notes tandis que Clarke regarde les copies déjà corrigées. 16/20 pour Chloé, 12/20 pour Morgane, 18/20 pour Antoine…

\- Seulement 8/20 pour Jasper ? demande-t-elle en le regardant. Tu ne peux pas lui mettre la moyenne au moins ?

\- Il ne mérite même pas ce 8, c'était vraiment catastrophique. Il a de la chance de m'avoir comme professeur.

\- Tu es autoritaire… C'est sexy.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sourit en finissant sa tasse de café. Elle la pose sur la table basse en continuant à regarder les notes qu'il a mise à certains élèves. Elle arrête au bout de quelques minutes et se niche contre lui sur le canapé. Il passe son bras droit autour d'elle en continuant à corriger avec l'autre main. Elle le regarde faire mais commence à se lasser au bout d'un moment.

Elle dépose un léger baiser dans son cou et le voit sourire du coin de l'œil. Elle caresse son nez contre sa mâchoire plusieurs fois, en mordillant doucement sa peau.

\- J'ai encore une dizaine de copies, dit-il en caressant sa hanche.

\- Tu peux le faire demain.

\- Je suis censé les rendre demain, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que les profs les rendent à l'heure ?

Il rit légèrement alors qu'elle mordille un peu plus fort sa mâchoire. Il tourne son visage vers elle et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle met ses mains sur son visage et essaye de l'approfondir mais il se recule.

\- Je termine cette copie, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête et lâche ses joues. Il commence la correction alors qu'elle attend. Elle perd patience au bout d'un moment. Elle se met droite dans le canapé et retire son t-shirt alors qu'il lui jette un coup d'œil en riant. Elle bascule une jambe par-dessus celles de Bellamy et se met à califourchon sur lui. Elle décide de bouger de gauche à droite ses hanches en attendant, ce qui le fait légèrement grogner. Il pose sa copie sur sa poitrine en terminant.

\- Si mes élèves savaient que je corrigeais leurs copies sur les seins de ma copine…

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre comme commentaire « Seins-ationnel ! »

Il la fixe alors qu'elle éclate de rire sur lui. Il attend une seconde et jette ses affaires sur le côté, la faisant sursauter. Il la plaque contre lui et l'entraine dans un baiser passionnel, alors qu'elle murmure les mots « Ta copie » contre ses lèvres. Il lèche lentement son cou et mordille ses clavicules, tout en passant ses mains derrière elle pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Cependant, il n'en a pas l'occasion puisque la porte s'ouvre derrière à grande volée. Clarke pousse un cri alors que Bellamy la fait basculer le côté, et la cachant avec son corps. Octavia entre alors en tenant par la main Augustus et Camille, ses deux enfants.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie Bellamy. Je t'avais dit de n'utiliser ta clé qu'en extrême urgence !

\- C'en est une ! dit-elle en retour.

Clarke enfile rapidement son t-shirt et se lève en se recoiffant. Augustus court vers elle en la voyant alors qu'elle le prend dans ses bras en plantant plusieurs baisers sur ses joues. Camille, quant à elle, s'élance vers Bellamy pour lui faire un câlin sur le canapé.

\- Il me faut des baby sitters pour ce soir.

\- Octavia, c'est non.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Bellamy ! Tu sais que Lincoln est en dehors du pays pendant un mois, et mon boulot vient de m'appeler. Je dois travailler ce soir, sauf que ma nourrice n'est pas disponible. Et puis, ça vous fera un entrainement pour le futur Blake !

Bellamy soupire en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke. Octavia a un point. Cela fait quelques mois que Clarke et lui parlent d'avoir un bébé mais hésitent parce que cela reste quelque chose de contraignant… Ça sera un entrainement avant l'heure.

Clarke regarde Octavia et accepte finalement. Octavia les remercie et entraine Clarke dans la cuisine, en lui montrant les jouets des enfants et ce qu'il faut leur donner pour le repas. Bellamy continue à serrer Camille dans ses bras et embrasse le haut de son crâne.

\- Ça s'est bien passé l'école aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il.

\- J'ai fait un coloriage.

Il hoche la tête en resserrant sa nièce de cinq ans contre lui. Il pourrait tout faire pour Camille et Augustus, il pourrait décrocher la lune pour eux… Et il aime le fait que les enfants adorent Clarke. C'est vrai qu'ils la connaissent depuis leur naissance, puisque ça fait déjà six ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Les enfants, je dois y aller.

Camille s'éloigne de lui et saute dans les bras de sa mère. Augustus la rejoint alors qu'Octavia leur donne plusieurs baisers sur les joues. Octavia arrive vers Bellamy et l'enlace en le remerciant. Elle sort alors que Bellamy se lève et met ses poings sur les hanches en regardant Clarke.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Clarke hausse les épaules alors que les enfants les regardent. Il va falloir qu'ils trouvent quelque chose rapidement.

 **[…]**

Clarke disperse tous les legos devant elle, et les enfants commencent à jouer avec. Clarke en prend plusieurs et crée des formes assez rapidement, et sourit en les montrant à Camille. Cette dernière lui demande comment elle a fait, et Clarke essaye de lui expliquer toutes les étapes. Clarke commence à rire en voyant Bellamy s'embrouiller avec les legos et froncer les sourcils en les manipulant.

\- Regarde ton oncle, il a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en sortir.

Camille rit à son tour alors que Bellamy se penche vers Augustus pour lui demander comment il a réussi à créer une tour. Bellamy frappe légèrement la cheville de Clarke en voyant qu'elle se moque de lui. Augustus les regarde en commençant à sourire. Clarke lui demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête.

\- Maman m'a dit que vous étiez amoureux, dit-il finalement en ramassant un lego.

\- Oui, répond Bellamy. C'est le cas, sauf lorsque Clarke se moque de moi.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne vous voit pas faire de bisous.

\- On fait des bisous, lui dit Clarke. Mais on n'en fait pas devant vous c'est tout…

\- Papa il m'a dit que les personnes qui ne s'embrassaient pas ils ne s'aiment pas vraiment, donc c'est vrai pour vous ?

Bellamy commence à secouer la tête et à rire en écoutant son neveu parler encore et encore en disant que lui et Clarke ne sont pas amoureux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Lincoln pour dire ce genre de choses mais Augustus s'en rappelle très clairement… Augustus et Camille continuent encore et encore à parler de l'amour inexistant entre eux, ce qui le fait encore plus sourire. Il voit les joues de Clarke se teinter de rouge à côté de lui alors qu'elle essaye de se défendre.

\- Regarde Gus, Bellamy et moi sommes amoureux !

Elle tire le bras de Bellamy vers elle alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. Elle lui fait une grimace en murmurant les mots « Embrasse-moi » ce qui le fait rire. Il se penche légèrement vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Clarke s'éloigne et lui donne plusieurs bisous de suite, en jetant un coup d'œil à Augustus pour s'assurer qu'il regarde. Elle se sépare enfin en caressant les cheveux de Bellamy et en regardant son neveu.

\- Tu vois, Bellamy et moi nous nous aimons.

Augustus plisse des yeux et hoche finalement la tête en faisant un grand sourire, convaincu par ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bellamy tend de nouveau ses lèvres vers elle. Elle le pousse légèrement alors qu'il fait la moue.

\- Quand c'est Gus qui le demande tu acceptes mais quand c'est moi…

Elle rit en s'appuyant contre lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle reprend les legos et continue à jouer avec Camille et Augustus. Les enfants se lassent finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Bellamy se lève pour mettre un dessin animé à la télévision. Ils mettent les enfants sur le canapé alors qu'ils filent dans la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner pour eux. Clarke met des pâtes à cuire alors que Bellamy sort une poêle pour les steaks hachés. Ils discutent tout en cuisinant. Clarke jette un coup d'œil dans le salon pour vérifier s'ils regardent bien le dessin animé. Ils peuvent enfin se détendre quelques minutes.

 **[…]**

Clarke se met en tailleur sur le canapé en regardant Bellamy choisir une nouvelle chanson sur le Just Dance de la Wii. Il passe la seconde manette à Camille, alors que la danse démarre. Camille, étant assez jeune, sautille plus qu'autre chose avec que Bellamy fait semblant de se tromper de mouvements pour lui permettre de gagner. Clarke sourit en les regardant jouer ensemble. Bellamy et elle ont décidé de jouer à ce jeu pour pouvoir les épuiser un peu… Il est déjà 21h du soir, ils devraient déjà être au lit.

\- Oh non, j'ai perdu ! s'exclame Bellamy en regardant les scores. Tu es beaucoup trop forte pour moi !

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy lui tend sa manette pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec Augustus. Ils font plusieurs danses d'affilés jusqu'à ce que les enfants se calment… Durant quelques secondes. Ils les entendent se disputer au bout de quelques minutes et Bellamy se précipite sur eux lorsque Gus frappe sa sœur.

\- Hé ! s'écrie-t-il alors que Camille commence à pleurer. Tu n'as pas à faire ça Gus, c'est compris ? C'est ta sœur, tu dois la protéger comme moi je protège ta maman.

\- Excuse-toi, lui dit Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il à sa sœur.

Il s'enfonce dans le canapé alors que Bellamy attire Camille sur ses genoux pour la consoler. Il frotte son dos de haut en bas en la cajolant, alors que Clarke les regarde tendrement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le fait de voir un enfant dans les bras de son petit ami, c'est vrai que c'est étrange… Mais elle adore ça. Il sait prendre soin des enfants, et elle sait qu'il les aime beaucoup.

\- Il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir, dit finalement Clarke en regardant les deux enfants. On vous lit une histoire juste avant, c'est d'accord ?

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête et Bellamy part avec eux dans la chambre d'ami pour leur mettre leurs pyjamas. Clarke pioche un livre de jeunesse dans le sac qu'Octavia lui a filé et va dans la chambre les rejoindre. Elle s'installe sur le côté droit du lit, les deux enfants à côté d'elle. Bellamy reste dans une chaise et les regarde en souriant. Clarke commence l'histoire de _Cendrillon_.

\- Il était une fois un Gentilhomme qui épouse en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait de son côté…

Les deux enfants s'endorment au bout de quelques pages. Clarke continue encore quelques minutes jusqu'à être sûre qu'ils soient complètement endormis. Elle se lève alors que Bellamy et elle les bordent un peu. Ils sortent de la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Bellamy s'écroule de tout son long sur le canapé alors que Clarke rit.

\- Fais-moi un peu de place, moi aussi je veux m'allonger !

Il plaque son dos contre les dossiers du canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger à côté de lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle frotte son nez contre sa gorge en essayant de se détendre. Elle pense encore et encore aux enfants, endormis dans la chambre à côté.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est prêts ? demande-t-elle finalement.

Il avale sa salive et se raidit légèrement contre elle. Elle dépose un baiser contre sa pomme d'Adam pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmure-t-il. Je pense qu'on est prêts, mais ça nous demandera tellement de responsabilités. J'ai peur avec nos travails que ce soit compliqué.

\- Mes parents pourraient les garder de temps en temps, Octavia, Raven… On a beaucoup d'amis. Je pense que ça peut le faire.

Il hoche la tête et la regarde dans les yeux en caressant sa tempe. Il prend son menton entre ses doigts et l'attire vers son visage. Elle l'embrasse doucement en lui souriant. Il dépose un baiser sur sa pommette et sur son nez, ce qui la fait rire. Il laisse finalement son nez contre sa joue en souriant.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? murmure-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête en se nichant un peu plus contre lui. Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle et ferme les yeux. Il s'endort quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras.

 **[…]**

Bellamy sursaute lorsque Clarke se sépare rapidement de lui et file dans la chambre d'ami. Il entend l'un des enfants pleurer. Sans doute un cauchemar. Il baille en se frottant les yeux. Il se lève et regarde sa montre. 4h du matin.

Il part dans la chambre d'ami et s'appuie contre le mur en regardant la scène devant lui. Clarke est allongée sur le bord du lit, Camille dans ses bras. Augustus est placé derrière sa sœur et frotte son bras de haut en bas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire un câlin à 4 ? demande Camille en murmurant.

\- Bien-sûr, répond Clarke.

Bellamy se décolle du mur et part de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'allonge près d'Augustus et passe son bras autour de lui. Clarke et Camille se rapprochent de leurs côtés. Bellamy et Clarke enlacent les enfant en se souriant. Bellamy caresse lentement le bras de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux nous parler de ton cauchemar ? demande Bellamy à sa nièce.

\- Mes parents partaient et ne revenaient pas, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que tes parents t'aiment et qu'ils ne te feraient jamais ça, pas vrai ? lui dit Clarke.

Camille hoche la tête en lui souriant et ferme peu à peu les yeux. Bellamy et Clarke continuent à regarder les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que les enfants soient assoupis. Bellamy remonte sa main et met l'une des mèches de cheveux de Clarke derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de dormir à son tour. Il fait la même chose qu'elle, en resserrant ses bras autour des deux enfants.

 **[…]**

Clarke s'appuie un peu plus contre Bellamy en continuant à essayer de s'endormir. Elle le sent resserrer ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle réfléchit peu à peu. Hier soir, ils se sont endormis avec les enfants… Les enfants !

Elle s'assoit soudainement en regardant autour d'elle, réveillant par la même occasion Bellamy. Il plisse des yeux en la regardant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Où sont Augustus et Camille ? demande-t-elle en bataillant avec les draps et en se levant.

Bellamy se lève tout à coup et file dans le salon. Clarke le suit et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux enfants sur le canapé, en train de regarder un dessin animé aux côtés d'Octavia.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclame Bellamy en mettant une main contre son cœur.

\- Les enfants étaient déjà réveillés et vous étiez tous les deux beaucoup trop mignons pour que je vous dérange. J'ai même pris une photo !

Elle leur montre leur téléphone portable, avec une photo d'eux dormant l'un sur l'autre. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke s'installe près des enfants pour leur demander comment ils ont dormi.

\- Alors, demande Octavia en le regardant. Vous voulez un enfant maintenant ?

Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke, qui chatouille Augustus jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Il hoche la tête en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Toujours.

 _(Clarke tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard, à leur plus grande joie)_

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Votre NDB du mardi est là ! J'essaye de respecter ma publication d'un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, pour pouvoir me laisser du temps avec les cours. Pour l'instant j'en ai deux d'avance donc je suis contente. Si j'ai bien tout calculé, cette fiction sera terminé au mois de mars !**

 **Sinon, petite nouvelle ! Pour ceux qui me suivaient sur la fiction Plus qu'un jeu, j'ai participé à un concours France Loisirs avec le manuscrit et j'ai été sélectionnée pour la prochaine étape ! Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais me faire éditer, mais c'est déjà un très bon début. Je vous tiendrai au courant de toute façon si je gagne (je posterai probablement quelque chose sur la fiction Plus qu'un jeu directement, comme ça tout le monde sera prévenu)**

 **Bisou à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	88. Chapitre 88 - Recherche : petit ami

**#88 Fake-dating : « Pour faire court : mon ex petit ami sera présent à cette soirée, et j'ai besoin d'un homme beau et sexy pour lui faire payer cette rupture. Si tu as envie de passer une soirée à te gaver de petits gâteaux et à rendre mon ex fou de rage, envoie-moi un mail. »**

 **Bellamy ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend à ce moment-là, mais il décide de tenter sa chance. Cette Clarke Griffin semble être sympathique.**

* * *

 _Objet : À la recherche d'un faux petit ami…_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je recherche quelqu'un pour se faire passer pour mon petit ami. Non, ce n'est pas du tout glauque, je le jure._

 _Pour faire court, mon patron organise un cocktail la semaine prochaine et tous ses employés sont obligés d'y aller. Le problème, c'est que mon ex petit ami, qui est également mon collègue, y sera. C'est lui qui a rompu en premier lieu avec moi, et maintenant il le regrette et souhaite se remettre avec moi. C'est hors de question. J'aurais donc besoin d'un homme beau et sexy pour lui faire payer cette rupture._

 _Donc, si tu as envie de passer une soirée à te gaver de petits gâteaux et à rendre mon ex ou de rage, envoie-moi un mail. On prendra un café dans la semaine pour en parler tous les deux._

 _\- Clarke Griffin._

 _PS : Je donnerai 70€ à la personne qui acceptera de faire ça pour moi. »_

Bellamy reste devant l'annonce que sa sœur lui a envoyé, sans bouger. Il est réellement surpris, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un allait avoir le cran de poster une annonce de ce genre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi sa sœur lui a envoyé cette chose. Il prend son téléphone portable et voit des messages de cette dernière.

 **Octavia B.** : « Ce serait une occasion pour toi de sortir et de te faire de l'argent… »

Il secoue la tête et appuie sur son nom pour pouvoir l'appeler. Il attend patiemment trois sonneries jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche.

\- Sérieusement ? demande-t-il immédiatement. Tu veux que j'aille à un cocktail avec une parfaite inconnue ?

 _\- Je suis tombée dessus et je me suis dit que c'était parfait pour toi. C'est de l'argent facile, Bellamy. Tu prétends être son copain pendant une soirée et tu te fais 70€. Ça fait 7 repas chez McDonald._

\- Il faut que tu commences à arrêter de compter en repas Mcdo Octavia. Ce n'est vraiment pas sain.

Il relie l'annonce plusieurs fois alors que sa sœur continue de lui lister les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait postuler pour cette annonce.

\- Si ça se trouve elle n'est même pas jolie, marmonne-t-il.

 _\- Et alors ? Tu as juste à jouer le jeu pendant une nuit._

\- Bon, écoute, je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Elle continue à lui parler durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive raccrocher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant l'écran devant lui. Sa sœur a raison, il n'a rien à redire… Il craque légèrement ses doigts et roule des épaules, avant de poser ses doigts sur le clavier d'ordinateur.

 _Objet : Je tente ma chance…_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je ne sais même pas comment débuter ce mail… En fait, pour tout te dire, c'est ma sœur qui m'a envoyé ton annonce. Elle a dit que c'était bon pour moi parce que je pourrais « passer une bonne soirée » et me « faire de l'argent facilement ». Je te propose donc ma candidature. Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, j'ai 26 ans et je suis professeur d'école. J'aime beaucoup la mythologie et l'histoire, je regarde de vieux documentaires sur Netflix et je n'aime pas le citron. Sérieusement, c'est beaucoup trop acide pour moi. Je suis assez grand, brun aux cheveux bouclés, j'ai des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage que je n'aime pas et des pieds un peu trop grand. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de photos parce que je préfère que tu juges mon mail plutôt que mon physique. Mais, selon mes amis, je ne suis pas trop mal. Je me masturbe donc c'est que je me plais… (je viens vraiment de faire une blague sur la masturbation ? alors que je ne te connais même pas ?)_

 _En tout cas, j'imagine que tu as dû avoir beaucoup de réponses pour cette annonce, donc je suis sûr de ne pas être choisi. Mais si tu as envie de passer une bonne soirée, je suis probablement le meilleur candidat. Je sais rendre jaloux les autres, j'aime bien faire ça. Donc c'est comme tu le sens._

 _\- Bellamy Blake._

Bellamy s'écroule dans son canapé après avoir envoyé le mail à cette Clarke Griffin. Il a répondu à son annonce… Et il a parlé de masturbation ? Il aimerait tellement effacer son message en ce moment même…

Il se lève rapidement de son canapé et décide de sortir un petit moment, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il enfile son jogging et laisse son portable chez lui. Il sort et commence à courir, en pensant à tout sauf à ce qu'il vient de faire. De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de lui répondre avec ce qu'il a dit. Il court une vingtaine de minutes et rentre chez lui. Il file sous la douche sans regarder une seule fois son ordinateur et prend son temps sous l'eau. Il enfile un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt et prend son courage à deux mains. Il se connecte sur sa boîte de mail et est surpris de voir une réponse de Clarke. Il racle sa gorge en ouvrant le mail.

 _Objet : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…_

 _Bonjour !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse. Effectivement j'ai eu quelques candidats, mais je dois t'avouer que ton mail m'a bien fait rire et que tu m'intrigues. Je t'ai donc sélectionné, si ça te va toujours ? Si oui, est-ce qu'on peut se rencontrer au Starbucks de la Gare Saint Lazare vers 14h ? J'attends ta réponse, en espérant que tu acceptes._

 _\- Clarke Griffin._

 _Ps : J'ai ri pour ta blague sur la masturbation. Sérieusement. C'était drôle. Et ça montre aussi que tu n'as pas de filtre, donc j'aime beaucoup._

 _Ps numéro 2 : Je suis blonde aux yeux bleus, et j'aurais un bonnet gris lorsque l'on se rencontrera. Ça t'aidera à me retrouver._

Bellamy sourit en voyant le message qu'elle vient de lui laisser. Il était complètement bizarre et elle accepte de le rencontrer, c'est juste dingue. Il répond à son message en acceptant sa proposition. Elle lui renvoie un smiley clin d'œil alors qu'il referme son ordinateur. Il décide de se détendre en regardant un nouveau documentaire sur Netflix. Il est soulagé.

 **[…]**

Bellamy entre dans le Starbucks en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il commence à stresser. Si ça se trouve elle n'est même pas drôle ou sympathique… Il hésite à reculer mais repère une fille qui lui ressemble, dans le fond. Elle regarde autour d'elle en serrant ses doigts autour de son café. Elle est _très_ jolie. Vraiment. Il mord sa lèvre en commandant rapidement un café au comptoir. Il s'approche finalement d'elle et pose son gobelet devant elle. Elle sursaute légèrement et lève les yeux vers lui. Il lui fait un sourire timide alors qu'elle se lève et lui fait la bise.

\- Bellamy, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu es… Tu es parfait, dit-elle rapidement. Enfin je… C'est bizarre d'avoir dit ça, je suis désolée. Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

Il commence à rire en s'asseyant devant elle, alors qu'il la voit rougir. Elle n'a pas l'air déçue par son physique apparemment, c'est un très bon point. Elle retire son bonnet et commence à le triturer en continuant à le regarder. Il décide de ne pas parler pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

\- Est-ce que je réponds à ton critère « beau et sexy » ? demande-t-il alors. Tu penses que je peux rendre ton ex jaloux ?

\- Carrément ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu es tout à fait mon style en plus, cette histoire peut être crédible. Merci encore de m'avoir envoyé un mail, tu semblais être le moins psychopathe de tous. J'ai eu des mecs qui m'ont envoyé des trucs du genre « J'ai hâte de te masser les pieds devant tout le monde ».

Elle fait une grimace alors qu'il éclate de rire devant sa tête. Elle lui pose des questions sur lui alors qu'il lui parle un peu de sa vie et de celle de sa sœur. Il apprend qu'elle est secrétaire, qu'elle a une mère qu'elle a du mal à supporter et qu'elle aime les enfants. Ils parlent quelques minutes de leurs amis respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de lui parler de son ex. Elle pousse un léger soupir en prenant une gorgée de son café. Il patiente.

\- J'étais plutôt heureuse avec lui, dit-elle en hochant les épaules. On est sortis ensemble six mois, sauf qu'il a décidé de rompre avec moi parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Finalement, il a rompu avec sa nouvelle copine au bout d'un mois et il veut désormais se remettre en couple avec moi.

\- Quel con, murmure Bellamy en buvant son café. Il croit que tu es sa roue de secours, en fait.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Je veux lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait. Je ne suis pas un mouchoir qu'on peut jeter aussi facilement.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il comprend peu à peu le but de son annonce. Elle veut se venger, et il a hâte de l'aider dans ce processus.

\- Donc… dit-il finalement. Tu n'es pas contre les marques d'affections ?

\- De quels genres ?

\- Main dans le dos, bras sur l'épaule… Est-ce que tu es contre les bisous ?

\- Avec toi ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Jamais. Tu pourras m'embrasser autant de fois que tu le veux.

Il rit en secouant la tête et se sent un peu rougir. Clarke rit en mordant sa lèvre. Il est content de voir qu'elle est attirée par lui. Cela ne durera qu'une soirée mais, s'ils s'entendent bien, c'est un excellent point. Ça les aidera à devenir proches, du moins. Il se penche vers elle et lui demande alors l'histoire qu'ils pourront inventer tous les deux. Elle plisse des yeux en réfléchissant à quelque chose.

\- On est amis depuis plusieurs années et on s'est rendus compte qu'on était amoureux, dit-elle finalement. C'est simple mais c'est crédible.

Bellamy hoche la tête en entendant sa phrase. Ils se posent quelques questions pour apprendre à se connaitre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient qu'il est déjà 18h passé. Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour se dire au revoir. Ils se font la bise.

\- Je viens donc te chercher vendredi prochain, lui dit-il. Comment est-ce que je m'habille ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une chemise blanche et une cravate ? C'est un cocktail assez chic. Pas besoin de veste, par contre.

\- Pas de soucis, Clarke.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et se retourne pour sortir du café. Il met ses mains dans ses poches en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. Il va falloir qu'il appelle Octavia cette semaine pour tout lui raconter, d'ailleurs…

 **[…]**

Bellamy resserre sa cravate en attendant devant la porte de Clarke. Il essuie ses mains sur son pantalon noir et appuie sur la sonnette. Il entend des pas de l'autre côté, et elle ouvre la porte. Il avale sa salive en la voyant aussi apprêtée. Elle porte une robe noire lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, et ses cheveux sont joliment bouclés sur ses épaules. Elle lui fait un sourire radieux et embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu es vraiment bien habillé, lui dit-elle.

\- Je devrais dire la même chose pour toi, répond-il. Tu es très jolie.

Elle sourit en prenant son sac à main sur le côté. Ils partent vers sa voiture en se parlant un peu. Clarke voit que Bellamy est stressé et essaye de le rassurer sur le chemin.

\- Si je fais quelque chose d'inapproprié, tu me le dis tout de suite, la prévient Bellamy. Je peux facilement m'emporter.

\- C'est moi qui m'emporterai dans ce cas, tu es _vraiment_ canon.

Il rit en la regardant. Elle a vraiment un don inné pour le rassurer, c'est un truc de dingue. Il gare finalement sa voiture devant le lieu où se déroule le cocktail. Ils sortent de la voiture et Clarke se penche vers lui en prenant sa main. Il souffle un grand coup et resserre ses doigts autour des siens. Ils entrent et Bellamy est surpris par le monde qu'il y a autour d'eux. Clarke l'entraine immédiatement vers une femme qu'elle lui présente en tant que Raven.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain, lui dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon copain, précise Clarke. Il est venu pour rendre jaloux Finn.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux ! T'as vraiment raison, ça fait une heure qu'il me demande où tu es passée.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase. L'ex de Clarke semble vraiment être collant. En même temps, il le comprend, ça doit être compliqué de lâcher quelqu'un comme Clarke. Elle est gentille, très jolie et semble intelligente. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ce Finn mais il ne comprend pas…

Il sent les doigts de Clarke se resserrer autour des siens au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il parle à quelqu'un s'appelant Miller. Elle lui montre quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce et voit un homme brun, un peu plus petit que lui, avec un visage assez enfantin.

\- C'est lui ? murmure-t-il en la regardant.

Elle hoche la tête en prenant de grandes inspirations. Miller s'éloigne un peu d'eux en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son amie. Bellamy se tourne vers elle et passe finalement son bras autour de sa taille, en la rapprochant de lui. Elle se niche contre lui alors qu'il embrasse longuement sa tempe. Il voit Finn les regarder au loin, en fronçant les sourcils. Il frotte son nez contre le front de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève son visage vers lui. Il se penche alors et l'embrasse une petite seconde sur les lèvres. Elle garde les yeux fermés alors qu'il se sépare.

\- J'espère qu'il a compris, lui dit-il.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas sûre… dit-elle en agrippant sa cravate.

Il rit alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des yeux et dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se sépare et il resserre son bras autour d'elle alors que Finn arrive vers eux. Il plante un sourire sur son visage.

\- Clarke, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ? répond-elle. Est-ce que tu es venu accompagné ?

\- Non, je n'ai retrouvé personne. Contrairement à toi, à ce que je vois…

Il tourne son visage vers Bellamy et le regarde de haut en bas tandis que Clarke hausse un sourcil en le regardant. Bellamy tend sa main droite vers lui alors qu'il la serre de haut en bas.

\- Je te présente Bellamy, mon petit ami. Nous sommes en couple depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui, répond Finn en la regardant.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie désormais.

Bellamy baisse son visage vers elle. Il voit qu'elle n'est pas contente de lui parler. Elle prend finalement sa main et le tire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils se dirigent vers les petits fours et il rit en la voyant prendre une coupe de champagne et la vider d'un seul coup. Elle lui en tend une qu'il accepte immédiatement. Ça va l'aider à faire passer cette soirée un petit peu plus rapidement.

\- C'était tendu avec Finn, lui dit-il finalement en la regardant.

\- Je n'arrive plus à le supporter depuis notre rupture, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa voix m'insupporte, sa tête m'insupporte.

Il rit alors qu'elle fait une grimace. Miller s'approche d'eux au bout d'un petit moment et Clarke part pour aller aux toilettes. Miller lui demande sa rencontre avec Clarke alors qu'il essaye de se rappeler du scénario qu'ils avaient préparé, lui et Clarke.

\- Tu es au courant à propos de Finn et elle ? lui demande Miller.

\- Oui, elle a évoqué la rupture.

\- Ça a été horrible. Il a décidé de rompre au bureau. Finn est un homme lâche, je suis content qu'elle ait retrouvé quelqu'un.

Bellamy hoche la tête en buvant une gorgée de son champagne. Clarke ne lui avait pas parlé de la façon dont il avait décidé de rompre. Miller a raison, c'est vraiment quelque chose de lâche de faire ça dans un lieu public. Il n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point ça a dû être dur pour elle. Il comprend pourquoi elle ne veut même plus lui parler. Il ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle.

Bellamy cherche Clarke du regard et la retrouve dans le fond de la pièce, en train de parler à Finn. Il leur laisse une chance de s'expliquer mais fronce néanmoins les sourcils en voyant à quel point elle semble tendue. Finn essaye de s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne cesse de reculer. Bellamy décide finalement de s'avancer vers eux.

\- … veux plus que tu me parles Finn. C'est fini.

\- Clarke…

Bellamy se met à côté d'elle en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Clarke se raidit une petite seconde et se détend finalement en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. Il fixe Finn quelques secondes.

\- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de vouloir lui parler. Elle n'a plus envie de te voir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- En quoi ça me regarde ? demande Bellamy en commençant à rire. Ça me regarde peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de ma petite amie que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher _d'harceler_.

Finn ouvre la bouche mais ne sait pas quoi dire. Bellamy entraine Clarke un peu plus loin alors qu'elle pousse un soupir.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette soirée, lui dit-elle. On part ?

Il hoche la tête en plissant des lèvres. Il vient de gagner 70€ mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne la reverra plus… Il est un peu triste. Il s'est attaché à elle, même si ça ne fait que deux fois qu'il la voit. Ils disent au revoir à Miller et Raven et sortent en plein air. Il l'aide à monter dans la voiture et commence à conduire vers chez elle. Elle fouille dans son sac à main et sort une enveloppe avec son prénom dessus. Elle la pose sur le tableau de bord.

\- Merci encore pour tout, lui dit-elle en souriant. Tu m'as vraiment aidé.

\- Avec plaisir. J'ai bien aimé le rendre jaloux, c'était vraiment intéressant.

Elle rit en hochant la tête. Elle joue avec l'ourlet de sa robe. Il voit qu'elle est stressée, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

\- J'ai une question, dit-elle finalement. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une photo de nous deux ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en tournant furtivement sa tête vers elle.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une photo à mettre sur mon bureau. Finn passe tous les jours devant et…

\- D'accord.

Elle le regarde, surprise par la facilité de sa réponse. Elle sourit et regarde pas delà la vitre. Ils conduisent encore quelques minutes et s'arrêtent devant chez elle. Bellamy sort et l'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Elle sort son téléphone portable et ils prennent tous les deux un selfie. Il fait un petit sourire enfantin alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, dans une grimace plutôt amusante.

\- Je ne suis pas trop mal dessus, dit-il en riant.

Elle hoche la tête en confirmant immédiatement ses propos. Bellamy se penche finalement vers elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui fait un dernier sourire et s'éloigne d'elle. Il rentre dans sa voiture et la voit entrer chez elle. Il prend l'enveloppe devant lui et sort les billets. Il est surpris de voir 100€ à l'intérieur et non 70€. Il trouve aussi un petit mot qu'il ouvre. Il sourit alors qu'il voit un numéro de téléphone écrit. Il sort immédiatement son téléphone et envoie un message.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Bien joué, princesse. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas l'objet de ton mail ? »

Il sourit en démarrant sa voiture. Il a envie de la revoir. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de lui proposer un rencard.

 **[…]**

 **Clarke G.** : « Finn reste autour de mon bureau en ce moment, j'en ai assez. Heureusement que j'ai la photo de nous deux dessus, sinon il serait déjà en train de me reconquérir… »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Certains mecs ne comprennent vraiment pas le mot non… »

 **Clarke G.** : « Surtout lui. Il sait que j'ai oublié de prendre mon repas de midi donc il n'arrête pas de me proposer de manger avec lui, j'en ai marre. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Quel con… »

Bellamy se lève du canapé dès qu'il voit le message de Clarke dans lequel elle dit qu'elle a oublié son repas chez elle. Il avait besoin d'une occasion pour la revoir, ce sera celle-ci. Heureusement qu'il connait l'adresse de son travail…

Il sort de chez lui et saute dans sa voiture pour se diriger au Mcdonald. Ce ne sera pas un repas glamour, mais il s'en fiche et elle aussi, il en est sûr. Il commande deux menus au drive et roule jusqu'à son travail. Il arrive au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et demande le bureau de Clarke à l'accueil. Il sait que le bureau comporte plusieurs postes, notamment celui de Clarke, Finn et Miller. Il a hâte de voir la tête de Finn.

Il entre dans le bureau au bout de cinq minutes en toquant contre le mur. Clarke lève soudainement la tête et ouvre la bouche, choquée de le voir. Il lui fait un sourire radieux en déposant le sac Mcdonald devant elle.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle se lève et regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur, ce qui le fait sourire. Il voit Finn les fixer juste à côté, et il _adore_ ça. Clarke le regarde finalement pour le remercier, et il lui fait un clin d'œil en se penchant vers elle. Elle comprend immédiatement son intention et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy décide d'en profiter cette fois-ci et passe ses mains sur ses joues, en approfondissant le baiser. Elle rit au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais ça ? dit-elle en souriant.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle place une chaise à côté de la sienne pour qu'il puisse s'assoir près d'elle. Il regarde la photo des deux sur son poste de travail.

\- C'est très joli, ça embellit ton bureau.

\- Je trouve aussi ! J'adore ton visage sur celle-ci, il faudrait qu'on prenne plus de photos ensemble.

Il acquiesce en reposant la photo. Clarke le remercie plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle mord dans son hamburger. Elle lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée. Il lui raconte son travail et parle de quelques-uns de ses élèves. Elle lui pose des questions sur chacun d'eux, fascinée par ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Ils terminent au bout de quelques minutes leur repas.

\- Je vais devoir me remettre au travail, soupire-t-elle.

\- Je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai quelques dessins d'élèves à corriger.

\- C'est tellement adorable comme métier !

Il rit. Ils se lèvent tous les deux et partent vers la porte. Bellamy s'appuie contre l'encadrement et croise les bras en lui souriant. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il aimerait lui dire, mais elle lui coupe la parole.

\- Je devrais te donner de l'argent pour ce que tu viens de faire, mais j'aimerais plutôt t'inviter chez moi un de ces jours. Sans personne d'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu me proposerais un rencard ?

\- Seulement si tu acceptes, répond-elle en riant.

\- J'allais te le proposer, justement. Donc oui, j'accepte.

Elle mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Il sourit alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il passe une main derrière sa tête et approfondit quelques secondes. Il sourit en se séparant d'elle, tout en gardant son visage proche.

\- J'ai même le droit de t'embrasser avant notre premier rendez-vous, c'est génial.

Elle rit en le poussant d'elle. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne du bureau. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Octavia pour l'avoir poussé à répondre à Clarke par mail. Il lui doit plusieurs Mcdonald, même.

 _(Durant les années suivantes, il y eu plusieurs cocktails ou réunions dans lesquelles Clarke a pu l'emmener… Il en a bien profité pour rendre Finn jaloux, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois-ci, quel soulagement ! J'ai été vraiment contente d'écrire ce chapitre, ça m'avait manqué d'écrire quelque chose du genre Fake Dating. Ça m'amuse tellement ! Sinon, q** **uelqu'un m'a demandé une partie 4 sur les âmes-sœurs donc je vais essayer d'y réfléchir ! Est-ce que vous êtes plusieurs à le vouloir ? Si oui, dites-moi si vous avez quelques idées sur le sujet !**

 **\+ Je vais essayer de créer un chapitre SOMMAIRE un de ces jours, et pour ça il va falloir que je supprime un chapitre de cette fiction (pour ne pas que tout soit décalé). Je prendrai probablement le plus court, le chapitre 53. Voilà voilà. Bonne semaine à vous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	89. Chapitre 89 - DÉMARRE CETTE VOITURE !

**#89 « Salut, je sais que tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais ils sont après moi, DÉMARRE CETTE VOITURE ! »**

* * *

16h30. Clarke met sa veste par-dessus son haut et prend son sac de cours avec elle. Elle vérifie qu'elle a bien mis ses affaires et son ordinateur à l'intérieur. Elle passe sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre de sa colocataire et grimace en la voyant emmitouflée sous des couches de couvertures.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? demande-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Non, gémit Raven. Je déteste être malade, j'étais censée avoir un rendez-vous avec Murphy aujourd'hui ! Je me déteste…

\- Courage. Je te ramènerai de la soupe en rentrant à la maison après les cours.

Raven gémit une nouvelle fois alors que Clarke ferme la porte de sa chambre. Elle file dans le salon et sort enfin de l'appartement. Elle descend les escaliers en regardant sa montre. Elle n'est pas en retard, pour une fois. Elle monte dans sa voiture, garée dans sa rue, et s'apprête à démarrer. Cependant, son téléphone retentit. Elle soupire en voyant le nom de sa mère s'afficher. Elle décroche.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi…_ dit sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

Clarke lève les yeux en ciel en entendant la voix exaspérée de cette dernière. C'est rare lorsque sa mère l'appelle, puisque c'est rare lorsqu'elles se parlent. Elles ne s'entendent pas très bien. Clarke s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec son père, dans le genre.

 _\- Tu viens toujours à la maison la semaine prochaine ? J'ai prévu un dîner avec toute la famille, j'espère que ça te convient._

\- Oui, maman, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas du tout…

Clarke sursaute violemment alors que quelqu'un ouvre subitement la portière de sa voiture et s'installe sur le siège passager.

\- Hé ! s'écrie-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Salut, je sais que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais ils sont après moi. DÉMARRE CETTE VOITURE !

Elle fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à protester mais elle entend soudainement des coups de feu. L'inconnu se penche vers elle et prend sa tête entre ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se baisser. Il se met légèrement en travers d'elle pour pouvoir la protéger, alors qu'elle tourne ses clés dans le contact et appuie sur la pédale d'accélération. La voiture démarre en trombe. Elle regarde dans son rétroviseur et voit trois hommes grimper dans une voiture derrière elle et la poursuivre. Elle voit l'un des hommes se pencher vers la vitre et essayer de tirer vers sa voiture à elle. Elle tourne dans plusieurs allées alors que l'inconnu lui dit où aller.

\- Plus vite, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil en arrière.

\- Je viens tout juste d'avoir mon permis ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Sois heureux que je ne cale pas !

Il passe une main sur son visage en murmurant le mot « putain ». Elle n'a même pas le temps de voir à quoi il ressemble, elle est beaucoup trop inquiète à propos de toute cette histoire. Elle est dans le pétrin.

\- On va échanger nos places, lui dit-il finalement.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir. Il lui prend finalement le volant des mains en passant par-dessus son corps. Il appuie son pied sur la pédale d'accélération tandis que Clarke glisse doucement son corps sur le siège passager. Elle y parvient alors qu'il commence à slalomer entre les voitures. Il débouche sur l'autoroute et appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

\- Je ne les vois plus, lui dit Clarke en regardant en arrière.

\- On va rouler encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour les semer.

Elle hoche la tête en poussant un soupir. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle prend une minute pour se ressaisir et pour regarder l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il semble être un petit plus vieux qu'elle. Il a des cheveux noirs bouclés, des taches de rousseur, une mâchoire bien définie. Elle aurait pu le trouver mignon, si elle n'était pas dans cette situation. Ses yeux s'attardent sur une tâche rouge en bas de son t-shirt blanc.

\- Tu es blessé ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle ne le connait pas, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en le voyant dans cet état. C'est son côté futur médecin qui prend le dessus. Elle s'avance et soulève son t-shirt, alors qu'il essaye d'échapper à sa grippe.

\- Je me suis fait tirer dessus, c'est rien, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est rien ? Une balle a _traversé_ ton corps !

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça de toute façon, on s'en occupera après.

Elle le regarde en serrant ses dents. Elle rabaisse son t-shirt et se replace dans son siège. Il lui jette des coups d'œil en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il finalement. De t'entrainer dans tout ça, je… C'est une histoire de dingue.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton nom avant ? C'est moins perturbant de mettre un nom sur un visage.

Elle lui dit son nom alors qu'il hoche la tête et lui dit le sien : Bellamy. Il tapote des doigts sur le volant en regardant dans le rétroviseur pour voir s'ils sont suivis ou non. Clarke attend qu'il ouvre la bouche pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle a envie de tout savoir, mais elle sait attendre.

\- J'étais juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'allais travailler et je suis juste… Tombé sur eux. Je les ai vus tuer quelqu'un devant mes yeux, et je me suis enfui. Apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un témoin…

Clarke regarde Bellamy en plissant des lèvres. Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là. Il a assisté à un meurtre, donc, bien sûr, les assaillants ne veulent pas qu'il raconte tout ça à la police.

\- Il faut que j'appelle la police, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

\- Oui, mais il faut d'abord que je te soigne. Essaye de t'arrêter à une aire d'autoroute pour trouver une pharmacie.

\- Ils sont peut-être toujours derrière nous…

\- Peut-être, mais si tu te vides de ton sang ce sera de _ma_ faute, donc non merci.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit légèrement en la regardant. Elle croise les bras et attend quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur une aire d'autoroute et se gare. Clarke ne sait pas l'heure qu'il est, mais le soleil commence déjà à tomber. Il doit être plus de 18h, déjà. Raven va s'inquiéter…

\- Je vais aller te chercher ce qu'il te faut, ne bouge pas, lui dit-elle.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée et ouvre la portière, mais son autre main est interceptée par Bellamy. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde. Il avale sa salive. Elle voit qu'il est très pâle et qu'il est un peu en train de suer.

\- Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait. Reviens.

Elle continue à le fixer, surprise par ce qu'il lui dit. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle allait sortir et ne pas revenir, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de ses affaires… Elle aurait pu. Elle pourrait le faire. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle voit qu'il est un homme bien, et elle lui fait confiance.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et s'extirpe de la voiture. Elle file vers la pharmacie et achète tout ce dont elle a besoin : du désinfectant et des bandages. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas acheter d'aiguille dans cet endroit, mais il y a un petit supermarché à côté. Elle s'y précipite et trouve une boite à couture. Ça devrait le faire. Elle en profite pour acheter du jus de fruit pour le requinquer. Elle sort du magasin et retourne vers la voiture. Bellamy a les yeux à demi fermés, l'arrière du crâne contre l'appuie-tête. Elle ouvre la portière, le faisant sursauter. Il la regarde et sourit.

\- Tu es revenue, murmure-t-il.

\- Je n'abandonne personne.

Il se remet un peu plus droit dans son siège alors qu'elle prend du désinfectant. Il soulève lui-même son t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse en appliquer sur la blessure. Elle prend une aiguille et un fil de couture, et commence à suturer la plaie. Il serre les dents à cause de la douleur, mais tiens bon. Il la regarde alors qu'elle continue son travail.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça tous les jours, dit-il.

\- Je suis en dernière année de médecine, répond-elle en lui jetant un regard. J'ai déjà suturé des oranges, ça ne change pas réellement.

Il rit doucement alors qu'elle termine la dernière suture. Elle prend un bandage et l'enroule à plusieurs reprises autour de son torse, en essayant de penser à tout sauf à leur proximité. Elle termine et se remet dans son siège, en soufflant. Elle prend le jus de fruit et lui tend. Il lui sourit et boit quelques gorgées. Il lui donne.

\- Non, c'est pour toi, lui dit-elle.

\- J'en ai assez bu, t'en fais pas. Ça va aller, la plaie est superficielle. Je vais m'en remettre.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rit. Elle sort son téléphone portable et soupire en voyant trois appels manqués de Raven. Elle décide de lui envoyer un message pour la rassurer. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy. Il essaye de se reposer en fermant les yeux. Elle mord sa lèvre et bouscule un peu son épaule. Il tourne son visage vers elle.

\- Il faudrait qu'on appelle la police, dit-elle.

\- À toi l'honneur, je n'ai pas mon portable.

Elle acquiesce et compose le numéro avec son téléphone portable. Elle attend quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche. Elle explique la situation calmement au policier au bout du fil. Elle tend ensuite le portable pour que Bellamy puisse faire le portrait-robot des hommes qu'il a vu. Le policier semble connaitre les personnes qu'il décrit.

 _\- On recherche ce groupe depuis quelques temps déjà._

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez venir nous chercher ? demande Bellamy. Nous n'avons pas le sentiment d'être en sécurité pour l'instant.

 _\- J'envoie une voiture immédiatement._

Bellamy lui dit le nom de l'aire d'autoroute alors que Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il raccroche et lui tend son portable. Ils se regardent en commençant à rire. Ils sont en sécurité désormais, quelqu'un va venir les chercher d'ici quelques minutes. Ils sont tranquilles.

\- Tu as dû penser que j'étais un fou quand j'ai débarqué dans ta voiture… murmure-t-il en la regardant.

\- Au début j'ai cru que tu étais un voleur, avoue-t-elle. Ensuite je me suis dit que tu allais peut-être me tuer. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant moi.

\- Je suis désolé, répond-il en secouant la tête. Je courrais et je me suis dit que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir à pied. J'ai pris la première voiture qui passait. J'ai hésité une seconde en voyant que c'était une fille de mon âge au volant, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

\- Je te pardonne, dit-elle en souriant.

Il rit en hochant la tête. Elle regarde son profil et se sent rougir lorsqu'il tourne son visage vers elle. Ils décident d'apprendre à se connaitre et se posent quelques questions. Elle apprend que Bellamy allait au travail, dans la librairie à côté de chez elle. Elle lui parle rapidement des études qu'elle fait et du métier qu'elle veut faire.

Cependant, alors qu'ils parlent tous les deux, ils ne remarquent pas la voiture qui vient de se garer près d'eux. Ils ne remarquent pas les trois hommes marchant vers eux.

\- Ma petite sœur est terrible ! s'exclame Bellamy en riant. Elle a ton âge, mais elle est horrible à vivre.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, j'adorerai avoir un frère ou une sœur ! Tu as vraiment de la…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, puisque quelqu'un ouvre violemment sa portière et la tire par le bras. Elle pousse un cri alors qu'elle voit Bellamy être tiré en arrière de son côté. L'homme derrière elle encercle son corps. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger les bras. Elle reste debout, à regarder Bellamy essayer de se débattre. Il frappe l'un des hommes qui le tient mais le deuxième lui envoie un coup à l'estomac, le faisant tomber à genoux. L'homme derrière lui agrippe ses cheveux et pointe un pistolet contre sa tempe. Bellamy arrête finalement de bouger.

\- Il s'est trouvé une petite amie apparemment, ricane l'homme tenant Clarke.

Ce dernier passe sa main sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle mord sa langue, pour ne pas pleurer ou ne pas crier. Bellamy, cependant, se débat encore une fois.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! s'écrie-t-il. Vous me voulez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle. Relâchez-là !

\- Elle a vu notre visage maintenant, elle est dans le même sac que toi.

L'un des hommes s'approche d'elle et caresse lentement sa joue. Elle sent une larme rouler sur sa peau mais elle garde un regard noir, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa peur. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, l'homme la frappe violemment à l'estomac. Elle tombe sur ses genoux, tandis que quelqu'un la tient par les cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle tombe complètement sur le sol.

\- Alors, lequel est-ce qu'on tue en premier ?

Clarke pleure un peu plus en entendant cette phrase, alors que l'un d'eux passe de l'un à l'autre en chantant « _Une balle en or…_ ». Clarke croise le regard de Bellamy durant ces quelques secondes. Il la fixe, effrayé pour lui mais aussi pour elle. Clarke ferme les yeux alors que le canon du pistolet s'arrête devant son visage.

\- Dommage pour toi, princesse.

\- NON !

Bellamy se précipite vers elle en détournant l'arme de l'homme. Clarke se relève et les regarde, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Bellamy frappe l'homme plusieurs fois à la mâchoire. Ce dernier tombe sur le sol. Bellamy pense s'en être sorti mais l'un d'eux pointe le canon vers son front. Bellamy se fige et avale sa salive, tandis que Clarke pleure à côté, paralysée par la peur. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.

Il entend Clarke crier. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne comprend pas. Il devrait déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il ouvre les yeux lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un le tirer en arrière. Il se retourne et voit Clarke. Elle appuie sur ses épaules et ils s'abaissent tous les deux sur le sol, alors que plusieurs coups de feu retentissent à nouveau. Bellamy protège la tête de Clarke entre ses bras et regarde autour de lui. La police. Ils sont là, et ils viennent de tuer les trois hommes qui les agressaient. Ils se précipitent vers eux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-ils à Bellamy et Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Une ambulance arrive à son tour, alors qu'un policier tire Bellamy par le bras, voyant son t-shirt maculé de sang. Il se relève alors qu'une policière vient s'occuper de Clarke. Il part vers l'ambulance, et Clarke parle avec la policière.

\- Je… Tout s'est passé tellement vite, dit-elle à cette dernière.

\- Tout va bien, vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

Clarke hoche la tête en avalant sa salive et en commençant son histoire. Elle lui parle de Bellamy entrant dans sa voiture, de la course poursuite, de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques minutes. La policière lui pose quelques questions auxquelles elle essaye de s'efforcer de répondre.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ?

La policière hoche la tête. Clarke se retourne et voit Bellamy assit à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Quelqu'un vient de lui donner un nouveau t-shirt, apparemment. Elle croise les bras et s'approche lentement de lui. Il lève son visage vers elle et lui sourit, tandis qu'elle s'assoit juste à côté de lui.

\- Quelle journée, dit-elle finalement en le regardant.

\- Encore une fois, je suis…

\- Si tu me dis que tu es désolé, je vais te frapper. Je me suis amusée.

Il secoue la tête en éclatant de rire, alors qu'elle fait la même chose de son côté. Ils rient durant quelques secondes, en oubliant un peu les conséquences de tout ça. Clarke s'appuie un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On a failli mourir, tu t'en rends compte ? lui dit-il.

\- Tu as été vraiment stupide, d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'ai sauvée je te signale.

\- Justement ! rétorque-t-elle en se remettant droite et en le fixant. Tu ne me connais même pas, tu aurais dû avoir l'instinct de survie et ne rien faire.

\- De rien, marmonne-t-il alors qu'elle sourit.

Elle s'esclaffe et repose sa tête sur son épaule. Il tend son bras et pose délicatement sa main sur son genou. Ils restent dans cette position quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers disent à Bellamy qu'il doit aller à l'hôpital. Il se tourne vers elle.

\- Au revoir, Clarke.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Oh… Bien-sûr.

Elle sourit timidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer encore de lui, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Ils viennent de vivre quelque chose d'intense entre eux, elle aimerait avoir un moment calme en sa compagnie.

Ils installent Bellamy à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, sur le brancard. Il se débat un peu en disant « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de m'allonger » aux ambulanciers, mais abandonne lorsque Clarke pousse son épaule en position allongée. L'ambulance démarre alors qu'il se plaint de ne pas être assis. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et se penche en lui prenant la main. Il la regarde, surpris par ce qu'elle vient de faire.

\- Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas été allongé je n'aurais pas pu faire ça.

Il rit en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens. Il caresse le dos de sa main quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Elle racle sa gorge.

\- Ça te dirait de prendre un café avec moi un de ces jours ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il ouvre ses yeux.

\- J'allais te le proposer, répond-il. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Il doit bien y avoir des distributeurs à l'hôpital, pas vrai ?

Elle rit en hochant la tête. Il lui fait finalement un clin d'œil et referme les yeux, la main de Clarke toujours dans la sienne.

 _(Ils prirent ce café, quelques minutes après)_

 _(Puis un autre, quelques jours après)_

 _(Puis un autre, chez Bellamy, durant le petit déjeuner)_

 _(Puis un autre, la nuit de leur mariage, avant de se coucher)_

 _(Puis un autre, à l'hôpital, après qu'elle ait accouché)_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai énormément de choses à faire en ce moment mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Mes partiels de décembre approchent progressivement et le stress qui va avec mais bon, on va essayer de sortir la tête de l'eau et ça ira ! J'espère en tout cas que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. C'est rare lorsque j'écris avec une action de ce genre mais j'adore le faire (ça m'a un peu fait pensé au chapitre " _deal_ " que j'avais adoré écrire). On se retrouve dans eux semaines en tout cas, comme toujours !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	90. Chapitre 90 - Métamorphose

**#90 Univers magique. Je me suis pris une malédiction et je me suis transformée en chat et maintenant je suis en train de me faire adopter par quelqu'un qui est vraiment sexy OH NON.**

* * *

\- Un chat ? demande Bellamy en levant un sourcil. Tu veux aller adopter _un chat_ ?

Octavia sautille sur place alors que son frère la regarde, assis sur le canapé. Elle vient de débarquer chez lui simplement pour lui dire « Viens avec moi acheter un chat ». Il secoue la tête en remettant son documentaire à la télévision. Octavia grogne en prenant la télécommande et en éteignant.

\- J'étais en train de regarder ça, lui dit-il.

\- Oui, et maintenant tu vas m'accompagner à la SPA. Lincoln et moi voulons un chaton, donc je vais aller en prendre un.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut être responsable pour avoir un chat, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche la tête et croise les bras en continuant à le regarder. Il pousse un long grognement et se lève, alors qu'elle sourit en embrassant sa joue. Ils prennent sa voiture et Octavia lui explique les avantages d'avoir un chat. Il secoue la tête en n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Lui aussi peut se permettre d'avoir un animal, mais il en est hors de question. Ça coûte cher et on ne peut pas partir en voyage à cause d'eux.

Ils arrivent quelques minutes après à la SPA. On les redirige immédiatement vers les chats. Sa sœur saute partout en les regardant à travers les grilles de leurs cages. Elle craque pour un chat noir tout au fond. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le caresse, en essayant de savoir si elle le veut ou non.

\- Regarde celui-ci, Bell, dit-elle en montrant un chaton blanc du doigt.

Bellamy tourne son regard et voit un chaton le regarder, au loin. Il s'approche un peu et ce dernier gratte les grilles pour attirer son attention. Il sourit légèrement en mettant un doigt devant son museau, alors que le chaton le prend entre ses dents et le mordille.

\- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Il commence à secouer la tête mais l'un des propriétaires ouvre la cage pour le mettre dans ses bras. Il proteste mais le chaton miaule plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et le prenne dans ses bras. Le chaton a des yeux bleus et une toute petite tache noire en dessous de son nez. Le chat frotte sa tête contre son épaule en ronronnant, alors qu'il caresse son dos en levant les yeux au ciel. Il voit un collier autour de son cou et le regarde.

\- Ce chat s'appelle Clarke, apparemment.

\- C'est une femelle, précise le propriétaire. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher normalement, elle a vraiment l'air de vous apprécier.

Il secoue la tête alors qu'Octavia se précipite vers lui en le suppliant de l'acheter. Il la regarde en disant plusieurs fois le mot « non », alors que le chat miaule sur lui. Il baisse le regarde et plante ses yeux dans ses yeux bleus. Il pousse un long soupir au bout d'un moment et regarde sa sœur.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle saute sur place alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Ils parlent quelques minutes avec le propriétaire de la SPA. Ils mettent les deux chats dans des caisses pour la voiture. Ils passent dans une animalerie pour qu'ils puissent acheter de la nourriture et tout ce qu'il faut pour eux. Bellamy s'occupe des arbres à chat tandis qu'Octavia s'occupe des litières. Ils reprennent la voiture et Bellamy dépose Octavia chez elle.

\- Si tu as un problème avec ton chat, appelle-moi.

\- Ce sera probablement le contraire, répond-elle en secouant la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Il faut que j'en parle à Lincoln avant.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle embrasse sa joue et sort de la voiture. Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui et entend quelques miaulements derrière lui.

\- On arrive, ne t'en fais pas, murmure-t-il.

Il se gare devant chez lui et prend la caisse avec son chat à l'intérieur. Il la libère chez lui et remplit une gamelle de croquettes et une autre d'eau. Il prépare la litière alors que Clarke le regarde, assise tranquillement sur le canapé. Il termine tout ce qu'il doit faire au bout de quelques minutes et s'écroule près du chat. Celui-ci bute plusieurs fois son nez contre sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il la caresse. Il rit légèrement lorsqu'elle ronronne.

\- Tu aimes les câlins, toi.

Elle pousse un léger miaulement alors qu'il la soulève et la place contre son torse, en continuant à la caresser. Ce matin même, il était contre l'idée d'un chat, mais maintenant… Il pense que ça peut être sympa. Puis ça attirera surement les filles chez lui, ça c'est clair. Clarke va bien l'aider pour ça.

 **[…]**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors que Bellamy abandonne ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'y précipite. Il ouvre et sourit en voyant son groupe d'amis de l'autre côté. Il se décale pour les laisser entrer.

\- Monty n'est pas venu ? demande Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il arrive, il cherchait quelque chose dans la voiture, répond Harper en souriant.

Octavia s'assoit directement sur le canapé alors que Clarke saute sur elle pour pouvoir obtenir des caresses. Bellamy apporte quelques gâteaux apéros et quelques bières sur la table basse, alors que Miller l'aide.

\- Ça se passe bien ta cohabitation avec ton chat ? demande Miller en riant.

\- La ferme, répond Bellamy en secouant la tête.

Cela fait deux mois qu'il a un chat, et pour l'instant il ne s'en plaint pas. Il aime ne pas être seul toute la journée, elle lui tient compagnie… Même si elle est un peu trop collante des fois. Il pensait que tous les chats étaient indépendant, celui d'Octavia l'est en tout cas… Mais Clarke non. Elle reste très souvent avec lui, elle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Elle aime beaucoup les câlins, dit-il en retournant dans le salon.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répond Octavia en frottant l'oreille de Clarke. Le mien déteste ça, c'est vraiment agaçant.

\- Oui, je ne m'en plains pas.

Il s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils et rit en voyant Harper donner des gâteaux apéros au chat. C'est quelque chose qui l'intrigue également. Les chats ne sont pas censés aimer la nourriture pour humains, mais elle… C'est vraiment étrange. Il est tombé sur la perle rare.

Ils mangent tous ensemble et regardent des films toute la soirée. Clarke reste sur les genoux de Miller, alors qu'il caresse son pelage tout au long de la nuit.

\- Tu disais des conneries à propos de ce chat, lui dit Miller au bout d'un moment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu disais qu'elle ronronnait à chaque fois qu'elle avait des caresses. Elle ne l'a pas fait une seule fois.

Bellamy lève les épaules en continuant à regarder l'écran de la télévision. Il rit alors que Miller ordonne à Clarke de ronronner.

\- Mais laisse mon chat tranquille ! lui dit Bellamy.

Il siffle doucement pour que Clarke puisse venir le voir au lieu de rester avec Miller. Elle saute de ses genoux et Bellamy la prend dans ses bras, l'installant contre son torse et se repositionnant dans le fauteuil. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle ronronne immédiatement. Il sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à Miller.

\- Tu devais lui faire peur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Octavia en faisant la moue. Elle ne l'a pas fait avec moi non plus.

\- Elle est tombée amoureuse de Bellamy, répond Harper en riant.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en grattant le pelage blanc de son chat, qui s'allonge sur lui en continuant à ronronner. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur son oreille, montrant un doigt d'honneur à ses amis qui éclatent de rire.

Le soir même, il se couche dans son lit en poussant un long soupir. Il a bu pas mal d'alcool et il a peur d'avoir une gueule de bois. Il commence à s'endormir mais il entend un miaulement derrière la porte. Il grogne et se lève, découvrant son chat derrière la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dormir avec moi, tu le sais très bien.

Clarke continue de miauler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la pose sur son lit. Il s'allonge sur le côté et la caresse alors qu'elle s'allonge près de lui. Comme à son habitude, elle ronronne. Elle s'approche au bout d'un moment de lui et frotte son visage contre sa mâchoire, ce qui le fait rire. Elle lèche un peu son menton et s'allonge finalement sur son torse, contre son cœur.

 **[…]**

Bellamy rit alors qu'Echo embrasse son cou. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et la plaque contre le mur, en l'embrassant. Il ne s'embarrasse même pas à prendre son temps, il verra plus tard. Il aime bien cette fille, peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un coup d'un soir pour elle… Il aimerait bien se poser une bonne fois pour toute.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'Echo se sépare de lui en poussant un petit cri.

\- Ton chat m'a mordu ! lui dit-il.

Il baisse les yeux et est étonné de voir Clarke, surtout le fait qu'elle l'ait mordue. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec les autres, elle est plutôt gentille. Il hausse les épaules et reprend les lèvres d'Echo entre les siennes. Il se sépare une nouvelle fois alors que c'est lui qui sent son chat le mordiller. Il s'excuse envers Echo et prend sa main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte derrière lui alors qu'il l'allonge sur le lit. Ils s'embrassent tout en entendant les miaulements de Clarke derrière la porte. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais son chat n'a pas l'air très content. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il se passait, comme si elle était… Jalouse ?

 **[…]**

Il pensait que ça n'allait jamais vraiment le faire avec Echo, mais ça dure. Ça fait deux mois qu'ils sont en couple, et tout se passe bien pour le moment. Il ne ressent pas encore de sentiments très forts pour elle, mais ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre… Le problème le plus important reste Clarke. Elle aime beaucoup ses amis, mais c'est un autre problème avec Echo. Elle l'a déjà mordue plusieurs fois, elle l'a même griffée une fois. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Dès qu'Echo est chez lui, Clarke s'éloigne et ne veut même pas qu'il la touche. C'est un chat très capricieux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un matin, Bellamy se réveille alors que Clarke bouge sa joue avec son nez. Il grogne mais elle miaule, encore et encore. Il regarde autour de lui. Echo n'est pas dans la chambre, alors qu'ils se sont endormis ensemble. Clarke mordille son doigt, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils. Elle saute du lit et gratte la porte fermée. Il ne comprend pas son comportement. Il se lève et ouvre doucement la porte. Le chat reste là, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il avance. Il entend alors Echo au téléphone de l'autre côté.

\- Non, il dort là. Tu veux qu'on se voit tout à l'heure ?

 _\- […]_

\- Il faut qu'on soit plus discrets, je viendrai directement chez toi.

 _\- […]_

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Bellamy s'avance et croise ses bras. Il racle sa gorge alors qu'Echo sursaute en le voyant, en serrant son portable entre ses mains. Elle mord sa lèvre en attendant qu'il parle.

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir, dit-il finalement.

\- Je vais aller prendre mes affaires, répond-elle en hochant la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il la laisse passer en serrant sa mâchoire. Elle n'essaye même pas de nier, elle sait qu'elle vient d'être prise en flagrant délit. Il part dans sa cuisine et se sert une tasse de café. Il entend au bout d'un moment la porte se refermer. Il pousse un long soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il voit son chat le regarder à ses pieds. Il le prend dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son pelage.

\- Toi tu ne me trahiras pas, au moins.

Clarke miaule une fois alors qu'il embrasse son museau.

 **[…]**

\- Attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire ? dit Bellamy en plissant des yeux.

\- Je pense que ton chat n'est pas un chat, répète Octavia.

Bellamy commence à rire alors que Miller soutient son regard. Octavia et lui viennent d'arriver à peine dix minutes plus tôt pour lui dire ça. Il ne sait absolument pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'ils sont sérieux ?

\- Vous avez bu ?

\- Bellamy, réfléchit ! Elle avait un collier lorsque tu l'as prise, elle était jalouse d'Echo, elle t'a attirée dans le salon pile au moment où Echo parlait au téléphone ! En plus elle est très câlin…

\- Vous êtes cinglés, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Clarke saute soudainement sur ses genoux alors qu'il plisse des yeux et la regarde. Oui, c'est un chat étrange, mais il ne croit pas à la magie. Il sait que certaines choses peuvent être étranges mais… Pas ça. Ils ne sont pas dans _Harry Potter_.

\- Clarke, dit soudainement Octavia. Miaule une fois si tu es une vraie personne.

Le chat continue à la regarder et ouvre sa bouche pour miauler. Bellamy secoue la tête en disant « Ça ne prouve rien » alors qu'Octavia tape dans ses mains. Miller cherche des informations sur Internet.

\- Clarke, si tu es une vraie personne, saute sur les genoux de Miller, puis revient sur ceux de Bellamy.

\- Octavia…

Il plisse des yeux alors que Clarke saute immédiatement sur Miller, et retourne sur ses genoux à lui. Il se fige en regardant sa sœur et son ami. C'est _impossible_ qu'un chat ait compris ce qu'Octavia vient de dire, pas vrai ? Clarke miaule plusieurs fois en le regardant, alors qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je viens de trouver quelque chose sur Internet, lui dit Miller en le regardant. Apparemment, dans les contes de fées, il faudrait l'embrasser.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, répond Bellamy en secouant la tête.

\- Il faut aussi que tu dises son nom en regardant ton animal et en y croyant à 100%.

Bellamy secoue une nouvelle fois la tête en entendant son ami.

\- Très bien, j'essayerai juste après. Maintenant, partez de chez moi. Je travaille cet après-midi.

\- Mais…

\- Partez.

Octavia grogne en se levant du canapé et en tirant Miller par la main. Ils partent de chez lui en continuant à lui dire que son chat n'est pas normal, alors qu'il secoue juste la tête. Il ferme la porte derrière eux et pousse un long soupir. Il s'assoit dans le canapé près de son chat, qui reste assis et le regarde. Il souffle un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Il imagine une femme avec des cheveux blonds – puisque son chat est blanc – et des yeux bleus. Il essaye le plus possible d'imaginer quelqu'un. Finalement, il ouvre les yeux et regarde son chat.

\- Clarke.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle se transforme sous ses yeux, mais rien ne se passe. Rien du tout. Il secoue la tête en riant et se lève du canapé, en s'enfermant dans sa salle de bain. C'était vraiment une idée stupide. Son chat est un chat.

Il file sous la douche et reste sous l'eau durant quelques minutes. Il sort et s'essuie avec une grande serviette. Il s'habille mais sursaute lorsqu'il entend un grand bruit dans son salon. Il enfile rapidement un t-shirt et passe sa tête dans son salon. Il ouvre entièrement la porte et se fige, alors qu'une jeune femme blonde se trouve sur le canapé, le plaid jusqu'alors posé sur son canapé autour de son corps. Il plonge dans ses yeux bleus et sent le monde tourner autour de lui.

\- Impossible… murmure-t-il en se raccrochant au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle finalement en le regardant. Je m'appelle Clarke. Enfin… Tu as dû le deviner.

\- Réveille-toi, Bellamy.

Il se frappe plusieurs fois de suite les joues alors que la femme continue à le regarder. Il passe une main sur son front. Il n'est pas fiévreux pourtant, il ne peut pas halluciner de cette façon.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, lui dit-elle. Mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un t-shirt en attendant ?

Bellamy hoche mécaniquement la tête et part dans sa chambre. Il prend l'un de ses t-shirt noirs et lui tend. Il met une main sur ses yeux alors qu'elle le met sur elle. Elle place le plaid sur ses genoux pour cacher ses jambes nues. Il ouvre les yeux et la voit sur le canapé, encore et toujours.

Il décide finalement de s'assoir à côté d'elle, son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle met l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Alors, tu vois, je ne croyais pas à la magie. Absolument pas. Mais mon ex petite amie pratiquait des choses vraiment étranges. Elle faisait de la voyance et répétait des formules à longueur de temps. J'en ai eu assez et j'ai décidé de rompre avec elle, sauf qu'elle était réellement en colère… Et qu'elle m'a transformée en chat.

\- En chat ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je peux te prouver en tout point que c'était moi. Je sais tes habitudes alimentaires, je sais ce que tu lis, ce que tu regardes à la télévision… Je sais tout, parce que je vivais avec toi 24h/24.

Bellamy continue à la regarder. Il la croit sur parole, mais son côté rationnel lui dit toujours que ce n'est pas possible. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'autres explications qu'il pourrait trouver. Il plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens et il la croit. Il fixe son cou, alors qu'il voit le collier de son chat – son ancien chat. Il s'approche un peu et touche le collier. Il l'enlève lentement, alors qu'elle le laisse faire. Il caresse le nom Clarke gravé dessus.

\- Très bien, je te crois, dit-il finalement. Mais alors il faut que tu m'expliques ton comportement. Tu étais vraiment câlin et lorsqu'il y a eu Echo…

\- Je sais, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je m'ennuyais, tu n'imaginais pas à quel point. Donc oui, j'adorais avoir tes câlins. Parmi ton groupe d'amis, tu es définitivement mon préféré. Et pour ce qui est d'Echo… J'étais affreusement jalouse. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas sincère avec toi et ça me rendait _folle._

Il secoue la tête en commençant à rire, alors qu'elle lui fait un sourire timide. Il souffle un grand coup en passant une main sur son visage. Clarke le regarde et mord sa lèvre. Elle est vraiment jolie. Il aurait dû s'en douter, puisque son chat était réellement mignon.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon chat soit aussi beau, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai craqué sur quelqu'un alors que j'étais un chat, répond-elle en secouant la tête.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes, et éclatent tous les deux de rire. Clarke pousse au bout d'un moment un soupir et se lève du canapé. Bellamy laisse ses yeux se balader sur ses jambes nues, avant de se lever à son tour. Elle lui fait un sourire.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Tous mes proches doivent être inquiets, depuis tout ce temps… Même si Lexa a dû subtiliser mon téléphone pour leur envoyer des messages.

\- Je comprends. Je vais aller te chercher un pantalon.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il prend l'un de ses joggings dans sa chambre. Elle l'enfile devant lui et le remercie. Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Elle racle sa gorge et se tourne vers lui. Elle mord une nouvelle fois sa lèvre.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te faire un câlin ? Je t'en ai fait beaucoup mais j'étais un chat, j'aimerais bien le faire en tant qu'humaine. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est bizarre ?

Il secoue la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Il l'attire finalement vers lui et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules, en la serrant contre lui. Elle hume de plaisir contre lui, ce qui lui procure de la chaleur dans son ventre. Il n'a pas envie de la laisser partir, il a envie d'en savoir plus sur elle… Mais il ne peut pas lui demander de rester. Elle se sépare finalement de lui et lui fait un clin d'œil en partant. Il s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regarde.

 **[…]**

\- Je le savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas un chat normal, dit Octavia en haussant les épaules.

\- Je le savais aussi ! rétorque Miller.

\- On le savait tous, dit Harper.

\- Non, pas moi, répond Monty.

Bellamy les regarde faire un débat sur Clarke, sans les interrompre une seule fois. Ça fait deux semaines que Clarke est partie, et elle lui manque. En fait, la présence du chat lui manque, bien-sûr, mais d'avoir parlé avec elle… Il a aimé savoir qu'elle craquait sur lui, c'était vraiment mignon.

Il se lève en envoyant un coussin à la figure d'Octavia alors que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il ouvre la porte et se fige en voyant Clarke devant lui.

\- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui fait un grand sourire et l'attire immédiatement dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Elle rit contre son épaule alors qu'il se sépare et la regarde. Clarke se tourne vers ses amis en souriant.

\- Octavia. Miller. Harper. Monty. Lincoln.

Octavia pousse un cri aigu et se lève rapidement, en lui sautant dessus. Clarke rit alors qu'elle l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

\- C'est dingue, tu avais une petite tache noire sous le nez et en fait c'était ton grain de beauté !

Clarke hoche la tête en confirmant ses propos. Octavia l'assaille de questions alors qu'elle raconte l'histoire de Lexa. Elle leur explique également qu'elle est retournée chez elle pour tout raconter à sa mère. Elle n'a plus envie de côtoyer Lexa désormais, sinon elle la transformerait à nouveau en un autre animal… Elle part dans la cuisine au bout d'un moment pour prendre un verre d'eau alors que Bellamy la suit.

\- C'est étrange, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, je me suis habitué…

Elle hoche la tête en prenant une gorgée. Bellamy s'appuie contre le comptoir à côté d'elle, en humidifiant ses lèvres.

\- Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour mon comportement envers Echo, dit-elle enfin. Même si je ne l'aimais pas… J'aurais dû te laisser vivre ta vie et oublier ce stupide coup de cœur pour toi. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais un chat, c'était n'importe quoi…

\- Mais tu ne l'es plus maintenant, tu as beaucoup plus de chances…

Elle tourne rapidement son visage vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il la regarde et se penche un peu vers elle, en déposant un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle le fixe alors qu'il éloigne un peu son visage d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça fait de moi un zoophile ? demande-t-il en plissant du nez.

\- Woah ! Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis plus un chat, Bellamy, j'ai des bras, des jambes, des…

Il l'interrompt en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant un peu plus fortement. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle s'interrompt au bout de quelques secondes en toussant.

\- Une boule de poil, explique-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en commençant à reculer.

\- Je rigole ! répond-elle en le rapprochant à nouveau. Je rigole !

Elle reprend ses lèvres entre les siennes alors qu'il passe ses bras autour d'elle.

* * *

 **ENCORE 10 CHAPITRES ET C'EST LA FIN !**

 **Bonjour quand même. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que cette fiction fera exactement 100 chapitres, je suis vraiment fière d'avoir autant écrit ! Après avoir posté le 100ème chapitre je pleurerai peut-être, je ne sais pas... On verra ! Alors, ce chapitre était très spécial mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé le thème ! J'avais lu ce même genre de choses en anglais donc j'avais envie de tenter moi aussi. Je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **\- Amandine.**


End file.
